


Somnia Mundi

by Freeris



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged Up, Drama, F/M, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Minor Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 116,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeris/pseuds/Freeris
Summary: Как понять, где верх, если вся твоя жизнь перевернулась верх дном? Куросаки Карин предстоит заново открыть для себя мир, увидеть его таким, какой он есть на самом деле, а затем решить его судьбу. Но прежде ей нужно разобраться в себе.





	1. ab hinc

**Author's Note:**

> Пробую себя в макси, в создании своей вселенной, тщательном прорабатывании личности героев и их биографии, многосюжетной линии повествования.
> 
> Отношения Карин и Тоширо будут играть значительную роль в работе, однако не главенствующую. У меня джен.  
Если кому-то важно, то они встречаются в 5 главе.
> 
> Мифические существа - не мир фэнтези. Буду в основном опираться на азиатские легенды, но возможно вы увидите и что-то из других мифологий. Есть отсылки к другим произведениям.
> 
> Предъявляю права только на ту часть работы, которая была придумана мной. На остальное отказ от прав.
> 
> Посвящаю всем тем замечательным людям, которые верят в меня и поддерживают несмотря ни на что!

_Нас победили, но не смогли уничтожить, лишь только заперли всеми печатями в собственном измерении. Люди забыли о нас, насмешливо пугая нами детей на ночь. Мы вынуждены гнить в своём мире, копя ненависть и гнев, готовясь к расплате. И вот, спустя несколько лет после смерти Генрюсая Ямамото, мы напомним о себе, заставим синигами содрогнуться, а мир захлебнуться в крови. Мы есть духи, что ожили из гравюр и городских легенд._

_(запись на вырванной странице с кровавым пятном у края)_

_В густой непроходимой чаще, где было темно и холодно, и свет солнечных лучей не мог пробиться сквозь кроны высоких елей и ветвистых липовых кустарников, стояла тишь. Птицы не заводили свои песни, трава не шелестела под лапами лесных обитателей, и насекомые не носились, жужжа и кружась в своём таинственном танце. На земле, влажной от пролитого недавно дождя, лежал человек. Он держался за живот и корчился в предсмертной агонии, его окровавленная рука сжимала белую ткань, на которой гладью была вышита угольно-чёрная хризантема. Губы мужчины задвигались в беззвучном шёпоте, в заклинании, что более не имело силу. Он говорил что-то, сжимая ткань всё сильнее, пачкая её кровью. Через несколько мгновений его лоб разгладился, тело обмякло и замерло. Воздух вокруг зазвенел и отяжелел, наполняясь силой, и светящиеся песчинки, мелкие словно соль и невесомые словно воздух, поднялись осиным роем, закружились бурей вокруг тела теперь уже мёртвого мужчины, скрывая его в золотой пелене._

Карин проснулась на диване в гостиной. Поднялась, массируя виски, вспоминая, как пришла домой после ночного дежурства в больнице отца, как, едва успев стянуть одежду, упала на диван и практически сразу заснула. Ей снилось… что-то, что она уже и не помнила. Кажется, этот сон был… Карин поморщилась, осознавая, что только секунду назад она могла воспроизвести его во всех подробностях, а сейчас не помнит ни детали. Что же, подумала она, значит, не так уж и важно его знать.  
За окном был поздний вечер, когда пришла Юзу, с зонтиком в руках, но всё равно промокшая до нитки, с растрёпанной прической и потёкшей тушью. Она улыбнулась настолько, насколько могла позволить её усталость, поставила на стол тяжёлые сумки с продуктами.  
— Купила? — спросила Карин, щёлкая пультом в поиске нужного канала.  
— Купила.  
Юзу вытащила из пакета две жестяные банки, одну бросила сестре. Сестра ловко поймала её и, рассмотрев этикетку, улыбнулась. Эта была её любимая марка пива. Банка с шипением щёлкнула, и Карин быстро отпила, смотря в экран телевизора. Спортивный комментатор по ту сторону вещал о начале футбольного матча. Она уселась поудобнее, потянулась и зевнула в ожидании отличного вечера. Юзу хихикнула, глядя на свою сестру. Им уже шёл двадцать третий год, и они выросли, похорошели, исчезла та подростковая угловатость, уступая место женственным округлым формам. Переодевшись в коротенький жёлтый халатик, Юзу уселась рядом с Карин, кладя голову ей на плечо. Она любила смотреть футбол со своей сестрой, хоть и не разбиралась в нём, но дело было совсем не в желании понять правила неинтересной для неё игры. Просто она совсем не хотела уходить в пустую и тёмную часть их дома, в которой она чувствовала себя неуютно и одиноко.  
Скоро будет уже семь лет, как они с сестрой остались одни в этом мире. Раньше ей снились те далёкие деньки, когда к Ичи постоянно приходили друзья и новые, ей незнакомые, но такие приятные и смешные, люди; папа приходил с работы, ставя в доме всё с ног на голову своими эксцентричными выходками, веселя их. И так невыносимо было просыпаться утром, осознавая, что это было всего лишь сновидение, иллюзия счастья в её голове. Отчаяние сдавливало грудь, а из глаз непроизвольно текли слёзы. Пару раз Юзу рыдала, скрутившись в кровати, хватаясь за волосы в надежде заменить внутреннюю боль физической.  
Карин не грустила, или Юзу только так казалось. Всегда сильная телом и духом сестра проявила тогда невиданную стойкость и сейчас смеялась, улыбалась и разговаривала, как если бы ничего не произошло. Ругалась на Юзу, заставляя ту перестать постоянно возвращаться к прошлому, принять его и отпустить, идти дальше. Юзу старалась, честно. За всё то время, пока они жили вдвоём, Карин стала для неё настоящей опорой. Порой ей казалось, что без поддержки сестры, она давно бы сошла с ума. Прижавшись крепче к тёплой руке сестры, Юзу зевнула.  
— Много больных поступает, — сказала Карин, чуть погодя, — сезон дождей – это период аварий и простуды. Работы полно.  
— Постараюсь не заболеть, чтобы не подкинуть тебе ещё забот.  
Юзу хихикнула, но сестра не поняла шутки, возмутившись.  
— Ничего это не заботы, но ты, правда, лучше не болей. Юзу, так зеваешь, что скоро меня проглотишь. Досматриваем матч и сразу в постель!

_Она была прекрасной звездой в ночи, несмотря на измученный вид и серую кожу, давно не видевшую солнечных лучей, и неровно обстриженные, сухие и тонкие, волосы, которые паклями свисали до плеч. Её взор синих как море глаз был потухшим, а одежда грязна и истрёпана. Но она всё равно была прекрасна и чиста изнутри, в теле её всё ещё теплилась жизнь. Она держала в руках дитя, обмотанное старым одеялом, прижимала его к груди, но не испытывала любви к нему. Она просто держала его, как если бы это была драгоценная шкатулка или старинный керамический чайник. Аккуратно, но без особого чувства. Прекрасная, но холодная звезда шла в ночи, еле переступая босыми ногами, пока не остановилась около одного из многочисленных и одинаковых домов. Она опустила свёрток, кладя спящего младенца на холодную землю, поцеловав его в лоб напоследок. Ребёнок открыл глаза, лицо его скривилось, и он громко заплакал. Она же, обернувшись проливным дождём, исчезла._

Карин разбудил будильник, противно пропищавший свою заезженную «мелодию». Она сморщилась, открывая глаза, посмотрела на часы. Половина седьмого. С соседней кровати послышался недовольный стон Юзу. Сестра встала, поправив растрепанные волосы, и направилась в ванную, топая босыми ногами по холодному полу.  
Карин уставилась в потолок, пытаясь вспомнить сновидение. Ей что-то снилось, опять она видела сон, и он был, несомненно, важен. Она вдруг поняла, что все сны, которые ей снились, были важны, и ни один из них она не в состоянии вспомнить, как бы ни напрягала память. Может быть, это от переутомления, подумала она.  
Надо было вставать. Сестра уже умылась и спустилась на кухню готовить завтрак. Шлёпнув тёплыми босыми ногами по ледяному полу, Карин направилась в ванную. Это была небольшая комната, отделанная желтенькой в цветочек плиткой. Около стены стояла старая, но начищенная до блеска чугунная ванная. Своей сверкающей чистотой она так и призывала искупаться. Взяв зубную щётку и намазав на неё пасту, Карин сунула её в рот. В зеркале на неё глядело заспанное белое лицо, на котором резко выделялись живые гранитно-серые глаза в обрамлении тёмных мешков вечного недосыпа. Карин сморщила острый нос, замечая на лбу прыщ. Закончив с зубами, она ополоснула лицо ледяной водой и вновь посмотрела в зеркало. Вроде бы взбодрилась, заключила она, растягивая тонкие бледные губы в подобие улыбки. Осталось только причесаться: короткие чёрные волосы растрепались и запутались за ночь и сейчас создавали нелепый вид вкупе с серьёзным взглядом. Стричься вроде бы не надо.  
Карин вспомнила постоянные причитания Юзу по поводу её вечно мрачного вида и злого лица, и что-то там о парнях, которые никогда на такую девушку не посмотрят.  
Однако Карин сейчас мало волновали отношения, в отличие от ее сестры. Она честно сходила пару раз на свидание по велению Юзу, и у нее даже было несколько парней, но все отношения сходили на нет в диапазоне от месяца до полугода. Самый стойкий держался шесть месяцев, два дня и три часа.  
Выйдя из ванной, Карин тут же уловила невероятно вкусный и манящий запах с кухни. Одевшись, она спустилась вниз и уселась за стол, рассматривая перед собой наивкуснейший омлет с беконом. Юзу поставила рядом кружку дымящегося свежесваренного кофе с молоком. Переведя взгляд на сестру, Карин уже хотела от души поблагодарить её, однако обнаружила ту застывшей с тряпкой в руках. Юзу отрешённо смотрела куда-то в пустоту. Её карие глаза блестели. Громко откашлявшись, Карин мигом вернула Юзу из прострации, и та, вздрогнув, быстро улыбнулась, давая понять, что всё в порядке.  
— Доброе утро, сестрица! Как спалось? — нарочито бодро спросила она.  
Карин решила сделать вид, что ничего не заметила.  
— Доброе. Представляешь, мне опять снился странный сон, и я вновь его не запомнила.  
— Твой организм просто не хочет нагружать себя лишней информацией, я читала об этом в журнале, — отмахнулась Юзу. — Давай завтракать.  
— Ты веришь всему, что написано в этих глянцевых книжках с картинками?  
— Конечно, нет, но это был очень знаменитый психолог в Японии – Хаяо Каваи . Он тринадцать лет работал в психиатрической клинике, а сейчас консультирует многих айдолов и политиков, у него огромный опыт, а ещё…  
Карин перестала слушать, по её мнению бесполезную информацию, полностью погрузившись в свой завтрак. Она смаковала, отрезала маленькие кусочки, отправляла их в рот, наслаждаясь вкусом. У сестры был талант готовить что-нибудь вкусное даже на скорую руку. Бородач бы сейчас визжал от восторга, если бы попробовал, подумала Карин. Если бы… Быстрый взгляд на часы заставил её поторопиться. Схватив рюкзак и на ходу накидывая плащ, она крикнула Юзу слова благодарности напоследок и выбежала, хлопнув дверью. На улице было по-утреннему прохладно. Капли моросящего дождя слезами прокатились по щекам. Небо было пасмурным, мрачным, неприятно нависающим сверху. Совсем как в тот роковой вечер.  
Тогда они с сестрой сидели на кухне и пили чай. Ключ в замке тихо повернулся, и в дом вошел Ичиго. Он беззвучно сел на диван, устало посмотрев на них из темноты гостиной. Его глаза блестели. Юзу, сорвавшись с места, бросилась к нему расспрашивать, что случилось. Брат долго колебался сначала, но потом заставил себя рассказать. Без подробностей, одной фразой.

_«Старик погиб...»_

Они тогда всю ночь просидели в обнимку, Юзу тихо плакала в колени, а они с Ичиго молча смотрели в пустоту.  
Выйдя из городского поезда в микрорайоне Минамикавасе, Карин повернула в аллею, уже усыпанную пёстрыми листьями. Вдалеке показалось невысокое, заново отстроенное на средства спонсора здание частной клиники отца, доставшееся им с сестрой в наследство. Наследство... Карин выросла, повзрослела, её детство кончилось в тот момент, когда она отказалась от мечты стать великим футболистом, выбрав что-то более приземлённое и реальное: врач. Не сказать, что Карин любила эту профессию, что ей нравилось копаться в болячках и дежурить по ночам. Просто некому было больше унаследовать отцовское дело. Ичиго ушёл от них и уже давно, а Юзу посвятила себя гуманитарным наукам, творчеству и курсам кулинарии. Карин осталась тем самым «старшим ребёнком» в семье.  
После работы она быстро собрала вещи, умылась ещё раз и отправилась в университет, посетить вечерние пары как раз для таких, кому приходится совмещать учёбу с работой. На медика учиться долго и изнуряюще, но она справлялась. Заставляла себя не сдаваться, закончить, наконец, этот треклятый университет и продолжить тихо-мирно лечить людей в клинике. Без энтузиазма, зато трудолюбиво. Какой-никакой средний терапевт общей практики из неё да выйдет.  
Было уже очень поздно, когда Карин вышла из здания, еле волоча ноги, пытаясь добраться до остановки. Живот болел, она ощущала неприятный привкус во рту. Она вспомнила, что последний раз ела в двенадцать дня.  
Если не поем сейчас, то не дойду до дома, заключила Карин, поворачивая в сторону кафе. Зайдя внутрь и безжизненно плюхнувшись на сидение, она заказала себе мисо-суп и карри. Задумчиво и устало уставилась в тёмное окно, подперев щёку рукой. Она не увидела боковым зрением, скорее почувствовала нутром, что кто-то подсаживается. Обернувшись, она увидела перед собой женщину, присевшую рядом на краешек стула и теребившую в руках какую-то бумажку. Она была молодая и худосочная, грязно-белые тонкие пряди безжизненно свисали до плеч. Лицо и шея её были в синяках и порезах, а на запястьях краснели следы-обручи. Одета она была в бесформенную кофту болотного цвета и тёмные узкие брюки. Незнакомка подняла глаза и пронзительно посмотрела на Карин, обдавая холодом ночного океана.  
— Я искала тебя, — тихо произнесла она хриплым голосом.  
— Кто вы? — Карин опешила от неожиданного заявления. — Вам нужна помощь?  
— Да. Ты должна мне помочь, — более уверенно и, набирая силу с каждым словом, продолжила незнакомка. — Ты вернёшь меня _туда_.

Карин с крайним удивлением уставилась на собеседницу. Из шока её вывел визг лежащего на столе смартфона. От неожиданности она вздрогнула, кинув быстрый взгляд на экран. Юзу забеспокоилась и прислала сообщение. Карин перевела взгляд на незнакомку, однако место рядом было уже пусто.  
«Куда она исчезла?..»  
По спине ядовитой змеёй прополз холод мурашек. Женщина была просто не в себе, утешила себя Карин. Всё же хорошо, правда? Она вся была в кровоподтёках, одежда рваная и заносившаяся, странные следы на запястьях. На ум сразу же пришли страшные, но правдивые истории про насильников, держащих своих жертв в подвалах дома в течение нескольких лет. Карин съёжилась, не желая больше думать об этом. Взгляд зацепился за какой-то белый предмет, лежащий на столе. Схватив бумажку, она развернула её, разглядывая странные линии и круги, над которыми синей пастой были каллиграфически выведены названия. Их значения Карин были непонятны. Внутри всё сжалось, скрутилось в тугой узел. Каждый человек всегда испытывает необъяснимый страх перед сумасшедшими. Карин сделала глубокий вдох, сжав бумажку в руках. Она быстро встала и, не дождавшись заказа, вышла из кафе.  
Она шла домой быстро, спотыкаясь и чуть не падая, каждый раз поднимаясь и нервно поправляя лямки на свесившемся рюкзаке. Карин хотела быстрее добраться до дома, зайти внутрь, хлопнув дверью, закрыться на все замки. Она ощущала сейчас опасность, хвостом тянущуюся за ней от самого кафе. Карин прежде никогда не чувствовала такой дрожи в коленях. Она повернула за угол, вдруг осознавая, что видит это переулок впервые. Остановившись, она огляделась, пытаясь вспомнить, но память молчала. Навстречу ей, еле передвигая костлявыми ногами, вышла дряхлая сгорбившаяся старуха, одетая в грязные серые лохмотья. Волосы её были седы и не причёсаны, торчали во все стороны. Она улыбнулась Карин, оголяя беззубые дёсны.  
— _Детям нельзя гулять одним поздней ночью. Их родители волнуются, а тебя уже заждались, дитя._ — сказала она на удивление ясно и понятно.  
Карин вздрогнула, отступив назад. Ужас подступал к горлу, она хотела выругаться, пнуть старуху и броситься обратно, но тело вдруг застыло, не желая сдвинуться ни на дюйм. Старуха залилась диким хохотом, разводя руки с длинными костлявыми пальцами в разные стороны. Голова Карин мгновенно заболела и закружилась, в глазах все поплыло, а ноги подкосились и будто бы налились свинцом. Ее понесло в неизвестное направление. Спотыкаясь и падая, она не по своей воле бежала по темному коридору. Дверь. Карин дергает за ручку. В глаза ударяет солнечный свет.  
За столом около окна сидит её семья. Белая скатерть, четыре бледно-желтые чашки, наполненные чаем до краёв. На полу в черных горшках стоят цветы. Их источающий приторно-сладкий аромат дурманит, отчего голова становится будто бы огромной и мягкой, как воздушный шарик. Мама разрезает праздничный пирог, а Ичи с Юзу весело смеются над Бородачом, который, похоже, поет оды маме и ее славному пирогу. Солнечная картина её любимой семьи заставляет сердце бешено стучаться от счастья. Широкая улыбка появляется на лице Карин. Она радостно зовёт свою семью, подбегает к каждому, заглядывая в лицо. Но они её не замечают, будто она не часть их семьи, будто её вовсе не существует. Карин кричит, стучит по столу, пытаясь дозваться, быть услышанной, но её мать, счастливо улыбаясь, накладывает каждому пирог, её брат, любимый братик Ичиго, благодарит её, а отец танцует с тарелкой в руках. И тут она замечает взгляд сестры, змеёй скользящий по ней. Лицо Юзу темнеет, и Карин видит её холодные глаза, совсем не как у настоящей Юзу. Она презрительно смотрит на сестру, её губы раздвигаются в гадкой усмешке.  
Дверь закрылась, и всё вокруг закружилось, и понеслось, картинки сменялись между собой, неведомые голоса и разговоры звучали в её голове. Она закрыла уши, приседая на корточки, пытаясь прекратить этот цирк воспоминаний. Вдруг всё затихает, и Карин видит перед собой ещё одну дверь. Дверь собственного дома. Из щелей её веет холодом и смрадом. Карин поворачивает ручку, входит в тёмный коридор, ища выключатель. Свет мгновенно загорается, и она видит в гостиной огромный ящик величиной в человеческий рост. Карин с ужасом узнаёт традиционный японский гроб. Она медленно подходит, створки открыты, и она может увидеть лежащего в окошке. Сладкий запах разложения бьёт в нос, тошнота подкатывает к горлу, и Карин в ужасе опускается на пол. Она увидела. В гробу лежит её отец, её любимый Бородач. Она не знала обстоятельств его смерти, Ичиго ничего не сказал им. И сейчас в её гостиной в гробу лежит лучший на свете и горячо любимый отец, бледный с тёмными расшитыми капиллярами веками. Карин жмурится, сдерживая рвотный позыв, спустя несколько минут позволяет себе открыть глаза. И вновь дыхание перехватывает от ужаса. Кровь стынет в её жилах, когда она видит фотографии своей семьи, висящие на стенах гостиной, прилегающие друг к другу так близко, что не остаётся более свободного места для чего-нибудь ещё. Рамки и стёкла один за другим с диким звоном лопаются, испещряясь паутиной царапин. Лица на фотографиях меркнут, а Карин кричит, не в силах больше выносить это страдание.  
Её обдаёт ледяным дыханием, она замолкает, прислушиваясь. Открывает глаза. Кладбище, множество могил вокруг торчат вверх мраморными надгробиями. Она сидит в старом холодном гробу рядом с вырытой для нее ямой. Вокруг темно, деревья преклоняются к земле от сильного порывистого ветра, и капли дождя неприятно бьют по лицу.  
Руки неприятно колют. Карин смотрит на них, и дикая дрожь холодом мчится по всему телу. Плоть на глазах краснеет, чернеет, раздувается и, затем лопаясь, осыпается песком, оголяя тонкие косточки. Это конец. Сердце разрывается в груди, заставляя вновь кричать от боли и ужаса. Горячие слёзы неприятно обжигают холодные щёки.  
— Хватит! — отчаянный крик разрезает вой ветра и стену дождя. — Я так больше не могу!  
Карин хочет убраться отсюда, хочет больше не испытывать этот ужас и страх, она хочет просто лечь на холодный песок. Белый песок, какой бывает только у моря. Она вспомнила, как летала на Окинаву в прошлом году, как любовалась рассветом на берегу лазурного моря, чьи пенистые волны с шумом разбивались о землю. Там Карин чувствовала себя спокойно как никогда.  
Она ощутила вдруг что-то холодное внутри, словно живительная влага, неведомая чистая энергия просыпается в ней, разливаясь целебным источником по венам. Тело расслабляется, поддаваясь этой силе, каждой клеточкой впитывая эту таинственную мощь. На мгновение глаза застелил мрак, но он тут же рассеялся, золотое сияние вспыхнуло, обуяло тело Карин. Она ощутила приятное чувство наполненности, даже переполненности. Горящие глаза и серые локоны мелькнули рядом, в то время как она, рассыпаясь на тысячи золотых песчинок, взлетала ввысь. Она летела туда, где ей самое место. Кто-то мелькнул рядом, будто проходя лёгким летним дождём.

Когда Карин очнулась, она увидела перед собой лишь синее небо с огромными, медленно плывущими по нему кучевыми облаками. Она лежала на тёплом песке, и свежий влажный ветер щекотал её лицо. Слух уловил шум волн, разбивающихся о берег. Карин резко поднялась, и тут же скривилась, ощутив боль и тяжесть во всём теле. Она была истощена, усталость пропитывала её насквозь. Подняв глаза, Карин тут же охнула, увидев перед собой удивительной красоты море, чья вода вблизи казалась блестела лазурью, а у самого горизонта темнела пурпуром.  
— Очнулась, наконец.  
Карин резко обернулась, обнаружив сидящую рядом женщину, ту самую незнакомку из кафе. Она спокойно сидела рядом, расчёсывая шрам на руке.  
— Кто ты?  
— Секвана. Представишься в ответ?  
— Куросаки Карин,— мрачно ответила Карин, — где мы?  
— Мы в Со́мниа Му́нди, в таинственном и загадочном, закрытом на девять печатей мире, — Секвана чуть склонила голову. — Проще говоря, дома.  
Карин не понимала и не хотела понимать. Она не хотела даже обращать внимание на то, с каким пафосом и благоговением говорила Секвана. Сомниа Мунди не был её домом, он был чужим и совсем ей неинтересным, а она хотела попасть только домой. Там её ждала Юзу, и Карин сейчас очень хотела обнять её, прижаться и ощутить семейное единство.  
— Как мы здесь оказались? Мне нужно в свой дом, — сказала она, поднимаясь. — Здесь мне делать нечего. Верни меня обратно, это же ты провернула все эти фокусы, чтобы напугать меня?  
— Нет, я ничего не делала.  
Карин бросила гневный взгляд на женщину, но та не дрогнула. Она даже не смеялась, напротив, сидела неподвижно, серьёзная до предела. Не выдержав, Карин сорвалась на крик.  
— Ты можешь уже нормально объяснить, что здесь происходит?! Меня не устраивают твои односложные ответы!  
— Что тебе объяснить? — не поняла Секвана. — Нас сюда перенесла ты. А эти, как ты назвала, «фокусы» на самом деле были искусно выполненной иллюзией. Между прочим, только настоящие мастера своего дела могут сооружить такое длинное и последовательное искажение реальности с применений образов из воспоминаний своей жертвы.  
— И кто это мог быть?  
Секвана пожала плечами.  
— Это сможешь узнать только ты. В каждой иллюзии есть одна вещь, эдакая метка или характерная черта, помогающая установить иллюзиониста. Это может быть всё что угодно: от рисунка на одежде до звука или песни, или даже мысли в голове. Попробуй вспомнить.  
Карин попыталась напрячь память, но ничего, кроме ярких сцен ужаса, вызывающих отвращение, в голове не всплывало. Обречённо вздохнув, она села обратно на песок, поджав колени.  
— Как мне вернуться домой?  
— А стоит ли? — сказала Секвана. — Может, стоит сначала разобраться, почему и для чего тебя сюда затащили? И самое главное - кто?  
— Я ничего не хочу выяснять. Я просто хочу домой,— Карин помотала головой.  
— Ты вольна делать всё, что пожелаешь. Просто помни, что в следующий раз они могут использовать твоих близких, чтобы ты выполнила их условия.  
Карин сплюнула.  
— Юзу трогать не позволю. А ты умеешь уговаривать.  
Секвана молчала, наблюдая как Карин осмотрела себя, с удивлением обнаружив, что одета в белую рубаху нагадзюбан, нижнее бельё, какое носили под кимоно в древности. Как девушка в ужасе заметалась, ища свою одежду, но вокруг был лишь пустой песчаный пляж. Карин казалось, она сейчас сойдёт с ума. Слишком много событий произошло за этот день. День? А точно ли это был всего лишь день?  
— Я тебе не враг. Благодаря тебе я наконец-то смогла вернуться домой, поэтому я помогу тебе, — сказала Секвана, с трудом поднимаясь с песка. — Пойдём. На этом острове есть только один город, и путь до него неблизкий.  
Карин тяжело поднялась следом, отряхивая песок с лодыжек. Скорее выяснить, что за чертовщина тут творится, и вернуться домой. Вот, каковы были её планы на ближайшее будущее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab hinc — (лат. крылатое выражение) озн. «от настоящего времени».  
Со́мниа Му́нди – (лат.) мир грез.


	2. terra incognita

_«Сколько же у тебя имён, дядечка?» — спросила девочка, нервно теребя в руках тряпичную куклу. _

_«Ровно столько, сколько мне их дали...» — ветром прошелестели ей в ответ._

  
  
Песок кончился не скоро, они ещё долгое время бродили по этой белой прохладной пустыне, но Секвана шла уверенно, и Карин не сомневалась, что она знает, куда идти. Поэтому, собрав в кулак последние силы, она пыталась сильно не отставать. Карин чувствовала сильный голод, а ещё её мучила невыносимая жажда. Она периодически высовывала язык, морщась, пытаясь избавиться от мерзкого привкуса во рту. Глотала слюни, которые стали противно вязкими.  
Когда песок кончился, его место заняли безбрежные поля ликориса, алого как рубин и синего как сапфир цветов. Ликорис никто никогда не сажает, и никто никогда не срывает. Их не продают в цветочных магазинах, а многие прохожие просто не замечают их. Ядовитые лилии ада, и Карин с Секваной пробирались сквозь эти заросли, идя по узкой, еле вытоптанной тропинке.  
— «В предвкушении дня, когда снова встретимся...», — вспомнила Карин слова одного японского поэта, рассматривая доходящие ей до колена цветы, от невыносимой яркости которых у неё рябило в глазах.  
— Говорят, — сказала Секвана, не оглядываясь, — что если ты встретишь человека на дороге, вдоль которой растут higanbana, то никогда больше его не увидишь. Ликорис растёт лишь в трёх местах Сомниа Мунди. Здесь, на старом поле битвы в Ураго и в Пустоши.  
— «Higan» – дословно означает «другой берег»? — поинтересовалась Карин.  
— Да. Так называется город, в который мы с тобой направляемся. А ваш мир в этих землях называют «shigan», хотя всё должно быть совсем наоборот.  
— А где этот город?  
Секвана пальцем указала в сторону высоких гор, чьи вершины были покрыты пуховым одеялом облаков.  
— Далеко. А почему больше нет городов?  
— Они не нужны. Остров Северных Течений не слишком населён ёкаями, почва непригодная, дичи тут нет. На юге живут кланы наг и медуз, на самом севере в ледниках ведут закрытый образ жизни боги зимы, у подножия гор пасётся стадо священных длиннорогих оленей, вестников первого снега.  
— А в самом Хигане?  
— Им управляет храм Снежных Дев. — пояснила Секвана. — Он находится на самой высокой горе, в которой спит кирин. А поскольку кирин – это священное животное, то в Хигане запрещено проливать кровь.  
— Я всегда думала, что всякие ёкаи всего лишь выдумка. — сказала Карин.  
Секвана прыснула, наступив на выбившийся из общего строя цветок, отчего его стебель переломился, а длинные красные лепестки вмялись во влажную землю.  
— Ты, наверное, из тех людей, которые полагают, что если они во что-то не верят, то этого не существует.  
Карин кисло хмыкнула. Секвана попала в самую точку. Она всегда считала себя реалистом до мозга костей, не веря в призраков, загробную жизнь, всяких духов и так далее по списку. Останется ли она реалистом, если всё это окажется правдой? Карин сомневалась, что сможет ответить на этот вопрос.  
— А ты какой дух? — спросила она чуть погодя, сменяя тему.  
— Я… — Секвана повернулась к ней, и Карин увидела её странную улыбку, растягивающую потрескавшиеся губы, — просто обычный дух озера.  
Карин закатила глаза. Она не любила, но возможно стоит позволить Секване хранить свои маленькие тайны. В конце-концов, Карин сейчас была не в том положении, чтобы возмущаться. Её спутница знала эти места лучше неё и была даже готова помочь. Доверять ей не стоило, но делать было нечего. Кроме того, Карин была чертовски уставшей и боялась просто упасть без сил на землю. И заснуть в окружении цветов усопших.  
Вскоре тропа вывела их на большое поле пожухлой травы, и Карин могла отдохнуть глазом после яркой ряби ликориса. Невдалеке виднелись старые деревянные халупы. Они вышли на широкую улицу, где стройными рядами стояли убогие дома в окружении запущенных, заросших травой садов. Секвана прищурилась.  
— Это деревня, где раньше жили каппы, духи дождей и ручьёв.  
— Судя по всему, она давно заброшена, — заключила Карин.  
— Посмотрим, может, найдём чего полезного.  
Она повернула к первому дому на линии, открыла полуразвалившуюся калитку и прошла к двери старой бревенчатой избы. Карин осторожно последовала за ней, прислушиваясь к тишине, царящей вокруг. Действительно, согласилась она, в этих краях нет ни птиц, ни насекомых, из-за чего вся земля, воздух и вода здесь казались ей пустыми, мёртвыми и наводящими ужас одиночества.  
Дверь в дом со скрипом открылась, и они спокойно зашли. Пройдя через холодные сени, вошли в дом и огляделись. Внутри была довольно скудная обстановка, но, похоже, хозяева все ещё жили здесь. Комнат всего две: кухня и спальня, а также имелся небольшой чулан, где хранились старые ведра, лежали полусгнившие доски и прочий хлам. На кухне стояла древняя печь, а около окна был низкий продолговатый стол. Они зашли в спальню, находя там большую двухместную кровать, накрытую шерстяным одеялом из меха неизвестного животного, огромный дубовый комод и прицепленную на крючок к потолку люльку. Стало очевидным, что в халупе проживала молодая семья.  
До слуха донёсся топот, и Карин с призывом посмотрела на Секвану, а та, свою очередь с тем же выражением взглянула на неё. Они сначала было заметались по комнате, ища выход, но затем остановились, беря себя в руки и стойко ожидая дальнейшего развития событий.  
Хозяева приятно удивили. Эта была невысокая чета: светлокожий, местами покрытый перламутровой чешуей мужчина лет тридцати на вид в заношенной рубахе с грязными рукавами и с лёгкой сине-зелёной растительностью на лице, и худенькая женщина в старом льняном платье с тускло-белыми волосами, заделанными в несложную прическу, курносая, с чуть заостренными ушами. Она держала на руках своё дитя, укутанное пеленкой, и лица его не было видно.  
Пара удивленных взглядов уставилась на нежданных гостей. Карин почувствовала дрожь в ногах, она ждала, когда же Секвана начнёт говорить, разъяснит ситуацию, но та молчала. Наконец, мужчина не выдержал, лицо его потемнело, и он со злобой в голосе спросил.  
— Что вы здесь делаете?  
Он вдруг принюхался. Его лицо исказилось от ужаса, желваки заходили, а жабры на шее раздулись.  
— Человек! — закричал он, скалясь и нагибаясь, приготавливаясь к атаке.  
Карин отпрыгнула от испуга, и её тут же заслонила собой Секвана.  
— Мы сильно утомились с дороги, решили зайти сюда, мы не думали, что… — спокойно начала Секвана, но её перебили.  
— Это человек! — ещё больше рассердился мужчина.— Кто вы такие?!  
Тишину разрезал резкий плач. Женщина прижала его к груди, баюкая.  
— Не ругайтесь, пожалуйста. Вы разбудили сына. Давайте решим все мирно. Сумар, эти девушки не из наших мест, посмотри на их одежды. Им нужна помощь, разве ты не видишь? — произнесла спокойным мягким голосом мать.  
Все её послушались. Женщина представилась Орфэ, она успокоила ребёнка, положила его в люльку, и в этот момент невыносимым горем и печалью наполнились её тёмные глаза. Орфэ пригласила всех за стол, налив ароматного зелёного чая, подала пресные рисовые лепёшки.  
— Поешь, — обратилась она к Карин. — Наша еда постепенно сотрёт человеческий запах, и никто тебя больше не узнает. Я дам вам одежду, она скроет вас ещё сильнее. Но для полной безопасности хорошо бы помыться.  
Поблагодарив, Карин съела всё, даже не ощущая вкуса. Она была так голодна, что готова была опрокинуть в себя даже нелюбимые натто. Сумар, не желая сидеть за одним столом с ними, вышел в сени. Орфэ странно наблюдала за ними, медленно переводя взгляд с Карин на Секвану.  
— Вы не обижайтесь. Мы просто сначала подумали, что вы из Дилю́виума. Сами понимаете, времена сейчас трудные.  
— Ты ведь жрица из храма Снежных Дев, — прищурилась Секвана, — у тебя незримая метка снежинки на лбу. Жрицам запрещено покидать храм, их ждёт вечное забвение.  
Женщина напряглась, приподнимаясь. Её взгляд был полон злобы.  
— Как только Дилювиум начал свою пропаганду против трусости и пассивности духов, против пацифизма, так я сразу поняла, чем дело пахнет. А когда Алмерикус, возомнив себя великим духом-хранителем, издал указ о начале подготовки к войне с синигами, я не вытерпела. Сбежала из храма, как и многие юки-онны. Как и многие раньше купалась в роскоши и уважении, сейчас сижу в лохмотьях на окраине. Как и немногие, кто выжил. У Алмерикуса превосходные нюхачи. А у меня другая жизнь, у меня есть и Сумар и… сын.  
— Алмерикус…— охнула Секвана, — что же с ним стало?  
— После похищения Дайры он словно потерял разум.  
Карин сидела, внимательно вслушиваясь в разговор двух женщин. Она мало что понимала, но надеялась в скором времени сложить все пазлы воедино и получить цельную картину мира. Тяжело выдохнув, Орфэ приземлилась обратно на колени. Секвана застыла в напряжении.  
— _«Никто не господствует над Ку Инду, никто не властвует её морями и реками, никто не повелевает её жителями. Есть только дух-хранитель, рождённый гармонией и хаосом, и только он благоволит этим краям. Через себя проносит он Стихию и дарует Её духам...»_ – так нас учили с самого начала службы, — процитировала Орфэ. — Разве могу я считать иначе?  
— Я ничего не понимаю,— Секвана в замешательстве уставилась на женщину,— у Алмерикуса нет прав, на каком основании он вообще может что-то делать?  
Орфэ сощурилась, пристально рассматривая их, обдумывала свои дальнейшие слова.  
— Ундине. После того страшного утра воспитанием единственной дочери Дайры занялась её свита. Но Алмерикус силой вырвал у них девочку, а самих разогнал. Он сделал из бедной Ундине идеальную марионетку. Красивая кукла хлопает глазами матери, а говорит ртом Алмерикуса. Многие слушают.  
Карин заметила, как Секвана сгорбилась, царапая ногтями колени. Орфэ странно разглядывала её, но ничего не говорила. Ей не нужны были проблемы, она и так в розыске и не хотела быть обременена ещё большим грузом ненужных знаний.  
— Э-э, простите…— начала Карин, впервые заговорившая за это время, чувствуя себя неловко под пронзительным взглядом бывшей жрицы,— уважаемая Орфэ, вы кажется говорили про одежду.  
Коротно кивнув, женщина отправилась к старому шкафу. Карин последовала за ней, потянув за руку притихшую Секвану. Они вошли в спальню, наблюдая за Орфэ, судорожно копающейся в горе одежды. «Нарядов прихватила уйму, пока убегала, — подумала Карин, глядя на это бесчисленное множество разноцветных тряпок».  
— Ваш сын болен? — неожиданно спросила Секвана.  
Вздрогнув, Орфэ застыла, шёлковый платок выскользнул из её пальцев. Она посмотрела на них, и Карин увидела те же печальные, наполненные горем глаза.  
— Никто не знает, как лечить этот недуг. Все врачеватели разводят руками,— обречённо произнесла Орфэ, подходя к люльке, с нежностью глядя на своё дитя, — скорее всего он скоро умрёт. Я не выдержу этого. Это наказание мне за побег из священного храма.  
Слёзы полились по её щекам. Вошедший Сумар тут же подбежал к ней, обняв, заботливо поглаживая её тускло-белые волосы.  
— Он не умрёт,— твёрдо сказала Секвана, подходя к люльке.  
Взяв ребёнка на руки, она отодвинула одеяло, и Карин ужаснулась, увидев кожу младенца, покрытую загноившимися язвами. Секвана нагнулась к лицу мальчика, качая его на руках, и её губы беззвучно зашептали так быстро, что даже если бы все могли слышать слова, никто бы ничего не смог понять. Закончив читать своё тайное заклинание, Секвана поцеловала младенца в его маленький лобик, сказав напоследок: _«Я даю тебе имя Рен, и нарекаю тебе жить с миром и природой в согласии, жить в здравии и чести, и пусть забвение никогда не коснётся тебя»_. Показалось, или на лбу у мальчика расцвёл маленький белый цветок лотоса, вскоре растворившийся, словно впитавшийся в тело. Недуг медленно пропадал, кожа розовела, глазки заблестели, и Рен тихо засмеялся. Секвана медленно положила его обратно в люльку, смотря на него. Никто не заметил, как на миг в её глазах вдруг отразилась печаль.  
Обернувшись к хозяевам дома, Секвана обнаружила их, стоящих на коленях. Всхлипы матери доносились из-под преклонившей головы. Карин стояла ошеломлённая.  
— Встаньте, — сказала Секвана.  
— Мы не признали сразу, прошу, простите нас, — медленно произнёс Сумар, поднимая на неё глаза.  
Орфэ была не в силах вымолвить слова, они застревали у неё в горле, заглушаемые рыданием. Она вдруг подорвалась на месте, метнулась к комоду и вытащила оттуда самые богатые и самые роскошные из своих одеяний. Две расшитые рубахи с широкими рукавами и хакама к ним, одни из которых были глубокого синего цвета с яркой белой вышивкой по бокам, а другие лазурного цвета без вышивки. Выдвинув нижний ящик, она выудила оттуда сверкающие своей белизной таби и тёмные сандалии.  
— Эти два наряда подарила мне Дея, предыдущая верховная жрица. Я их всё равно больше не надену, а вашу женскую красоту надо чем-то украсить.  
Сияя от счастья, Орфэ взяла теперь уже здорового ребёнка из люльки и вышла вместе с мужем, давая девушкам переодеться. Карин с Секваной переглянулись. Подмигнув, женщина схватила себе лазурные хакама, на которые Карин смотрела уже более трёх секунд. Ей ничего не оставалось, как взять оставшееся. Она ужасно морщилась, когда надевала традиционные сандалии, она их просто ненавидела, предпочитая всегда носить кроссовки. Когда они оделись и вышли, то заметили Сумара, поджидавшего их у дверей.  
— Я не знаю, кто вы и откуда, но просите у меня всё, что хотите. Я исполню любую вашу просьбу,— он подошёл к ним, и Карин увидела искреннюю благодарность в глазах сурового мужчины.  
— Я понимаю, что попрошу сейчас многого, — сказала Секвана, — но есть ли у вас эликсир? Мы направляемся в Хиган и…  
— Есть, — оборвал её мужчина.  
Он зашёл за печку, нагнулся, отодвигая половцу, вытащил оттуда два маленьких запылённых флакона. Вручил их Секване с Карин, и по его взгляду было заметно, как тяжело ему это далось. Секвана низко поклонилась, и Карин, глядя на неё, сделала то же самое. Когда они вышли, она приказала Карин спрятать эликсир, пока о нём не вспоминать и никому не говорить. Сумар проводил их до большака и указал дальнейшее направление. Когда они остались одни и двинулись по дороге, Карин не выдержала и завела разговор.  
— Ты умеешь исцелять?  
— Не говори об этом никому.  
Задумавшись, Карин кое-что вспомнила.  
— Орфэ упомянула, что этот Алмерикус хочет развязать войну с синигами. Почему?  
— Он утратил равновесие, — выдохнула Секвана.  
— От тебя не дождёшься ничего вразумительного.  
Они шли молча какое-то время, пока Секвана вновь не заговорила.  
— Все духи в Сомниа Мунди ненавидят синигами. Это случилось больше тысячи лет назад. Между ёкаями и синигами шла долгая и жестокая кровопролитная война, перевес был то на одной стороне, то на другой, и никто не хотел приходить к соглашению. Синигами двигала благородная цель защитить людской мир, а духи боролись за своё единственное место пропитания, ведь они питались человеческим негативом. Силы были равны до тех пор, пока на стороне синигами не выступил сильнейший воин – Ямамото Шигекуни Генрюсай. Он-то и положил войне конец, выиграв её. Он сам, в одиночку, поставил прочный внешний барьер, ограждающий Сомниа Мунди от других миров, запирая его, не позволяя духам проникать в Мир Живых. Затем он вместе с первыми капитанами и жрецами поставил остальные восемь барьеров, делая нас полностью изолированными. Однако несколько лет назад сильнейший воин погиб, и внешний и самый сильный барьер исчез, а остальные восемь значительно ослабли. Я почувствовала это, даже находясь среди людей.  
— Сейчас идеальная возможность, — догалась Карин.  
Секвана кивнула.  
— Духи никогда не простят нанесёное им оскорбление и унижение, никогда не забудут века страданий в клетке, и предприимчивый Алмерикус решил воспользоваться этим, встать во главе освободительного движения, поднимая со дна давно забытые события и обиды и, конечно, сравнительно недавнее похищение Дайры около ста лет назад. Он хочет развязать войну.  
Карин нахмурилась. У неё было чувство, что сейчас она узнала то, о чём её брат даже не догадывался. Это была очень плохая информация. Брат сейчас там, в Обществе Душ, и весь его мир не в курсе, что скоро, возможно даже очень, им придётся вступить в войну с духами. Его нужно как-то предупредить о надвигающейся опасности. Она не может допустить, чтобы война забрала у неё ещё и брата. «Хорошо, — подумала Карин, — сначала разбираемся тут, потом нужно предупредить Ичиго, а затем вернуться домой к Юзу». Остался один вопрос, который ей нужно было выяснить.  
— На чьей стороне ты? — спросила Карин. — Не похоже, чтобы ты поддерживала действия Алмерикуса, но я не знаю, как ты относишься к синигами.  
— Я ненавижу синигами,— тихо ответила Секвана, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к Карин лицом, смотря ей прямо в глаза. — Это ведь они сделали со мной такое.  
Под тяжестью печальных, как теперь казалось Карин, синих глаз Севаны ей стало не по себе, и она отвела взгляд. Чувства внутри неё смешались. Если сначала она всецело стояла на стороне синигами, то сейчас засомневалась. Она ведь не знает, по сути, ни тех, ни других. Она никогда не была в Обществе Душ, не знала их устройства и законов. Часть её семьи – синигами, в ней самой течёт эта кровь. «Так ли плохи духи, борющиеся за пропитание и так ли хороши синигами, защищающие людей? А, может, сначала стоит разобраться во всём, — подумала она вновь».  
Пройдя две версты, они свернули на просеку. Карин старалась привыкнуть к неудобным сандалиям, мысленно извергая им всемозможные проклятия.  
Спустя какое-то время до их слуха донеслись звуки лютни и весёлое пение откуда-то из леса. Карин уловила топот копыт прежде, чем трое вышли верхом из зарослей ежевики. Пение стихло, лютня перестала звучать, когда всадники увидели их. Они медленно приблизились, и Карин могла разглядеть их получше и необычных коней, на которых они путешествовали. Ехавший первым на синегривом трироге был высоким, худосочным и светловолосым парнем с добрым, слегка наивным взглядом серых глаз. Одет он был в тёмную хлопковую рубаху с вышитыми драконами в китайском стиле, на ногах плотные брюки и высокие сапоги из текстиля. На указательном пальце правой руки красовалось серебряное кольцо с огромным ультрамарином. Следом за ним на белой в чёрную полоску газели и с лютней в руках ехал прекрасный мужчина с пышной шевелюрой, белой гривой спадающей ниже пояса, а на самой макушке чуть подрагивали белоснежные и пушистые лисьи уши. Красавец с лютней взглянул на Карин, сверкнув своими хитрыми с лёгким прищуром янтарными глазами. В отличии от первого, одет он был в традиционную японскую одежду. Третий всадник на тонконогом вороном, грива и хвост которого развевались туманом поразил Куросаки больше всего. Карин не могла распознать пола, поскольку тело его было полностью укрыто плотной мантией, а на голове была бамбуковая шляпа сандогаса с приплюснутым верхом и стоячими краями. Самая частая шляпа самураев, странствующих убийц и простых торговцев. Всадника окружала тёмная аура, и Карин чувствала беспокойство, находясь рядом.  
Верховые подъехали ближе, внимательно оглядывая пеших девушек. «Кони, — подумала Карин, — неважно какие, но кони. Это позволит нам быстрее добраться до Хигана». Сжав кулаки, Карин набралась смелости и громко выкрикнула.  
— Возьмите нас с собой до Хигана!  
Мужчины переглянулись, затем расхохотались. Карин сконфузилась.  
— А если мы направляемся не в Хиган? — низким женским голосом ответил третий.  
— Эта дорога ведёт только в Хиган, — сказала Секвана.  
Второй, тот, что с лютней и ушами, ощерился, обнажая острые клыки.  
— Ну, как же мы можем оставить двух прекрасных дам на просеке. Смелая, садись ко мне.  
Карин смутилась, но виду не показала. Она резво подошла к трирогу с синей гривой и подняла голову.  
— Я лучше сяду к тебе, — обратилась она к парню, — поможешь забраться?  
Тот опешил, и это сыграло ей на руку. Он спрыгнул с трирога и помог забраться Куросаки, а затем запрыгнул сам, устроившись сзади, взял поводья. Секване пришлось забраться ко второму.  
— Меня зовут Раку, — крикнул тот, что с лютней и ушами, прижимаясь к Севане сзади, отчего та вскинула брови, — этого вот Тиатрил,— он указал на первого,— а сзади меня очаровательная…  
— Эллерина, — докончила она за него.  
— Меня зовут Карин,— ответила Куросаки, — а мою спутницу Секваной.  
Они резво двинулись вперёд, и Карин ощущала себя неимоверно счастливой от того, что ей больше не надо передвигать ногами. До Хигана оставалось несколько дней пути.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terra incognita — (лат.) «неизведанная земля»; неизвестная земля, незнакомая область.  
Dilúvium (лат.) – наводнение.  
Слово "higan" дословно означает "другой берег", то есть "Рай Чистой Земли", а Земной Мир назван "shigan" ( 此岸 ) "этот берег".  
Mata Au Hi wo Tanoshimi ni - в предвкушении дня, когда снова встретимся.


	3. aeterna urbs

Путь до Хигана занял несколько дней. Несколько изматывающих дней, когда им приходилось все время проводить в седле, делая редкие привалы и останавливаясь на ночь. Пятая точка болела, ноги ныли, а в глазах темнело при резких движениях. Карин чувствовала истощение своего организма. Заметив её критическое состояние, Секвана заставила её выпить эликсир, полученный от Сумара. Мигом опрокинув горькую маслянистую субстанцию, Карин ощутила высокий, но кратковременный прилив сил, однако вскоре заметила, что у неё пропал аппетит, а ужасная усталость будто бы отошла на второй план. Карин чувствовала себя так же, как и всегда, но в то же время она ощущала в себе силу, заставляющую ноги идти вперёд тогда, когда, казалось бы, им уже давно нужно было остановиться, споткнуться на ровном месте и подкоситься. Её тело будто бы стало выносливее в несколько раз. Чудодейственный эликсир поддерживал в ней минимум энергии и держал тело в экстренном режиме. Это здорово помогло выжить.  
Новая компания помогла не хуже. Секвана держала дистацию, выстроив вокруг себя стену отчуждения. Она позволила Карин приблизиться к себе, но в какой-то момент расстояние перестало сокращаться. Они всё ещё общались и довольно доброжелательно, но этого было недостаточно. И тогда Карин начала принимать больше участия в разговорах новых знакомых. Тиатрил был охотен до познавательных историй и философских бесед, в которых он менторским тоном пояснял те или иные аспекты Сомниа Мунди. Например, она узнала, что Сомниа Мунди делится на четыре Ку, каждому из которых благоволит своя Стихия: Огонь, Земля, Вода и Воздух. Сейчас они находились в Ку Инду, и его духом-хранителем является Дайра, но её схватили синигами во время своего подлого нападения около ста лет назад. Было ещё много всего, что Тиатрил рассказывал, но Карин не дошла до такого уровня, что понимать его слова. Но она всё равно старалась впитывать информацию словно губка.  
Вечерами, усаживаясь перед костром, они делились страшными историями и местными байками. Искренне смеялись, и во время каждой шутки Карин ловила на себе взгляд Тиатрила. Раку тоже иногда поглядывал на неё, и взгляд его всегда был странным и непонятным. Эллерина неизвестно почему всегда бесилась, обнаруживая эти переглядки. А Карин в один момент устала выговаривать её длинное имя и придумала новое. Упрощённое и короткое, быстро прижившееся — Эрин. И это раздражало женщину ещё больше. А ещё она отметила себе, что за весь путь Эрин ни разу не сняла плаща и своей соломенной шляпы. Она спрашивала почему, но ничего вразумительного не получила, кроме заявлений о том, что Эрин откусит ей нос за чрезмерное любопытство.  
Карин чувствовала, как привыкает к новым знакомым и этому странному миру. Духи во многом были похожи на людей, но также во многом были и различны. Во время долгих ночных разговоров Карин узнала, что эта троица познакомилась ещё во время учёбы в академии Духовных Искусств. С тех пор не разлей вода.  
В один из дней они сидели у костра, каждый занимался своим делом. Эрин точила кинжал, Раку помешивал суп из кореньев и сушеных овощей, Секвана сидела далеко от костра, укрывшись в тени лиственницы, а Тиатрил с Карин расстилали на земле простыни и импровизированные подушки – обмотанный тканью снопик сена.  
— Что движет вами? — спросил Тиатрил, обращаясь к Карин, — Когда все бегут из Хигана, вы наоборот стремитесь туда.  
Секваны, которая могла бы спасти ситуацию и что-нибудь ответить, рядом не было. Карин вздохнула.  
— Чёрт его знает, — честно призналась она, — хотя, знаешь, я не вижу здесь другого города, где можно было остановиться.  
— Логично. В Ку Инду, грубо говоря, не осталось больше ничего, кроме Хигана. Ураго на острове Крови уже около века считается городом-призраком, покинутым духами из клана Са́нгуис, а Унария – столица Воды – разграблена и полузатоплена. Мародёры вывезли оттуда все драгоценности практически сразу же после того рокового дня. Хиган – единственный город, который сохранил всё то, что было ещё до того дня.  
— И почему именно Хиган? — поинтересовалась Карин.  
— Храм Снежных Дев держит город на плаву и отлично справляется, — раздражённо вставила Эрин, — ах да, ещё в городе часто гостит Алмерикус.  
— Клан Дилювиум тщательно следит за порядком, — пояснил Раку, отхлёбывая из деревянной ложки и морщась, — у них действенные методы.  
— Не только из-за Алмерикуса. В Хигане также много представителей других Ку, они следят за обстановкой на острове. И за действиями Ундине, её власть не легитимна. По крайней мере, пока что, — сказал Тиатрил.  
Карин вскинула брови.  
— А у неё есть шансы?  
— Шанс есть всегда, какой бы он ни был. Хотя народ Воды и не признал в Ундине лидера, они до сих пор не подняли восстание, да и вообще никак не реагируют на происходящее.  
— Ещё бы, — сказала Эрин таким тоном, будто Тиатрил сморозил глупость, — эти красные духи из клана Сангуис полностью разбежались кто куда сразу после похищения Дайры. Они были так ей преданны, что не пожелали видеть больше никого, кроме неё. Являясь сильнейшим кланом Воды, сильнее даже Дилювиума, способные свергнуть кого угодно, развязать кровавую войну, они просто бросили всё и ушли. Никто не сможет выстоять против Дилювиума и Алмерикуса, кроме них.  
— Хватит разговоров о политике. Садитесь есть, кто хочет, — закончил Раку.  
Ночью, перед самым сном, к Карин подошла Секвана, отзывая в сторону. Когда яркий свет костра перестал их досигать, она четко и твёрдо прошептала.  
— Ты же не собираешься сообщать им, откуда ты?  
Карин обомлела. На самом деле ей и мысль не приходила об этом в голову. Но сейчас, когда её спросили.  
— А что такого?  
— Даже не вздумай. Ни слова. Это может быть опасно. Лучше вообще никогда и никому не сообщай о себе хоть что-то истинное. Придумай себе новое имя и историю.  
— Да кому это нужно? — возмутилась Карин.  
Она искренне не понимала наставлений своей спутницы. Секвана впервые на памяти Карин рассмеялась, только совсем не весело.  
— Это не Мир Людей и не Общество Душ. Ты в Мире Духов, дитя. Здесь у каждого более тысячи имён и историй. Моё имя Секвана, и я дух озера, которое сокрыто в хвойных лесах на севере острова.  
— И? — не поняла Карин, вскинув бровь.  
Прежде, чем Секвана продолжила, до неё дошло.  
— Это неправда, — догадалась она. — Это не твоё настоящее имя.  
— Все мои имена ненастоящие. Истинное знаю только я. Знание твоего имени даёт другому над тобой власть, поэтому его и нужно хранить в тайне.  
Карин покачала головой.  
— Меня эти ваши ёкайские замашки не касаются. Я человек.  
— Ты перестала им быть частично, как только попробовала здешнюю еду, и окончательно, когда выпила эликсир. Пожалуйста, последуй моему совету.  
Сжав ей плечо, Секвана ещё несколько мгновений постояла, колеблясь, будто хотела что-то ещё добавить. Однако, видимо так и не решившись, ушла, оставив Карин наедине со своими мыслями. А та не знала, что и думать. Теперь у неё вырастут рога, и она станет демоном, пожирающим людские души, или что?

  
***

Прошло ещё пару дней тяжёлого взбирания на горы, прежде чем Карин услышала заветные слова.  
— Итак, представляю вашему вниманию вечный город Хиган, — величественно произнёс Тиатрил, — огромный порт, откуда ходят торговые суда во все города, имеющие выход в единое море.  
Стоя на возвышении, они любовались им, расположившимся перед глазами как на ладони. Снежный город предстал перед ними с узкими улочками, мостиками через заледенелые каналы и огромным, тянущимся до самого моря рынком. Серый туман, нависший над городом, разрезали остроконечные шпили башен. Жилые дома были низкие с заснеженными крышами, они уходили далеко за горизонт. Вдалеке Карин увидела небольшую площадь, в центре которой, вцепившись задними когтистыми лапами в постамент, высилась статуя дракона, из пасти которого сильным поток била вода.  
— Этот город прекрасен, — сказал Раку, по привычке щурясь и скаля зубы.  
Они двинулись дальше, спускаясь по склону, оставляя причудливую тропу выемок из-под копыт. Земля была сырая, хотя дождей не было. Карин давно отметила, что на острове очень влажный воздух, а по утрам и вечерам так и вовсе собирался туман. Контраст с остальной частью острова был неимоверный. Необъятный, густо населённый Хиган и пустые, мёртвые степи с иногда встречающимися курганами в остальной части острова.  
Они ступили на брусчатые дорожки в виде веера, цокая копытами. Карин завертела головой по сторонам, и всё в этом городе её поражало и восхищало. От местных жителей веяло холодом и спокойствием. Хиган был един и различен одновременно. Карин глядела во все глаза на снежных духов в длинных, богато украшенных золотом и серебром одеяниях. Несколько женщин в сине-белых кимоно со снежинками и распущенными тёмными волосами прошли мимо, смеясь и мило щебеча друг с другом. Высокие, двухметровые наги с огромными и гибкими змеиными хвостами, покрытыми чешуёй всеми оттенками изумруда, лазурита и сапфира, ловко и быстро перемещались по улице, оставляя за собой зигзаги следов. Одетые в лёгкие доспехи с моном на спине и плечах – фамильным гербом самурая – они важно смотрели друг на друга, и их длинные катаны в расписных ножнах гордо красовались на поясных ремнях. Одна женщина-нага с ядовитыми змеями вместо волос поймала взгляд Карин своими золотыми глазами, и та оцепенела не в состоянии двинуться, смотрела на нуре-онну до тех пор, пока та сама не отвела взгляд.  
— Карин, Секвана, — обратился Тиатрил к девушкам, — понимаю, что наши пути здесь должны разойтись, но прошу вас, погостите напоследок у моего дяди Баэльдара. Он очень мудрый, всегда поможет советом и просто хороший дракон. Я был бы рад познакомить вас с ним.  
Раку с сомнением глянул на Тиатрила, но промолчал. Карин заметила, как пальцы Эрин в бежевых перчатках чуть дрогнули и крепче сжали поводья.  
— Это будет честью для нас, — улыбнулась Секвана.  
Это предложение буквально спасло их. Им было негде остановиться, а Тиатрил, сам того не понимая, так воврем предложил помощь.  
Старинный дом дяди Тиатрила находился на краю города, дальше которого простирались дали хвойного леса. На пороге их уже ждал Баэльдар. Это был низкий и толстый старик с добродушным лицом и густой бородой. Он стоял, поправляя длинные рукава своего традиционного кимоно. Завидев путников, старик крикнул.  
— Тиатрил! — сквозь нависшие веки показались серые радостные глаза, и Баэльдар крыльями распахнул свои руки, — О Зефиринус, это ты, сколько лет прошло!  
— Здравствуй, дядя, — Тиатрил крепко обнял старика.  
— Добро пожаловать в мой скромный дом, — Баэльдар посмотрел на спутников, и взгляд его на миг задержался на Секване и Карин, — Силия, милая, подготовь комнаты! — крикнул он, поворачиваясь спиной, и Карин увидела огромного серебряного дракона, вышитого на кимоно.  
— Хорошо, дядюшка! — послышался из глубины дома детский голос.  
Силия оказалась невысокой девочкой лет двенадцати с такими же серыми глазами, как у Тиатрила и Баэльдара. Разве что волосы были не светлыми, а тёмными. Она с озорством посмотрела на гостей, резво повернулась и быстро побежала вглубь комнат.  
— Юбка вихрем! — улыбнулся Раку, наблюдая как девчонка уносится прочь.  
И это была, наверное, первая его дружелюбная улыбка. Карин посетило странное чувство дежавю. Она уже видела Раку, но не помнила, где и при каких обстоятельствах они могли встретиться. Раку, вдруг резко переведя взгляд, теперь уже смотрел на Карин. А она стояла, заворожённая, разглядывала янтарь его глаз, находя зелень у самой сердцевины. На миг Карин показалось, что она сейчас найдёт ответ на свой вопрос, вот-вот, ещё пара мгновений и… Секвана крепко сжала её руку, возвращая обратно, потянула за собой.  
Их покои располагались на втором этаже. Это были самые обычные комнаты в восточном аскетичном стиле. Гармония в минимализме и простоте. Карин опустилась на свой футон и только сейчас ощутила, как она устала. Ноги гудели от неудобных сандалий и периодической ходьбы, зад саднил от долгого сидения в седле, от подпрыгиваний на каждой кочке. Карин почувствовала боль в спине и суставах. Видимо, действие эликсира прошло, и она осознала, что это были самые тяжкие дни за всю её жизнь. Никогда ещё Карин не получала такой физической и эмоциональной встряски, и сейчас ей хотелось только лечь на мягкий матрас, положить тяжёлую голову на подушку, укрыться одеялом и закрыть глаза. И проснуться в своей комнате.  
Секвана и Эллерина зашли следом, последняя сразу же бросила тяжёлый мешок с вещами. Потянулась, разминая затёкшие мышцы. И скинула на пол плотный плащ вместе с соломенной шляпой. Это был тот самый момент, который Карин не могла пропустить. Она впервые могла увидеть внешность таинственной спутницы. Первое, что бросилось в глаза – это неестественная болезненно-бледная кожа и чёрные густые волосы, спадающие волнами до плеч. Это выглядело жутко в сочетании с подтянутым телом, мышцы выделялись в облегающем тёмном костюме, в котором ни одно её движение не было стеснено. Карин заметила на поясе короткий меч с резной рукояткой и небольшой холщовый мешочек. Эллерина обернулась, и Карин смогла увидеть её лицо: суровое, с высокими скулами и чёрными как ночь глазами. На шее у неё висел клык на верёвочке, принадлежащий скорее всего волку или лисице.  
— Интересно пялиться? — раздражилась женщина, заметив на себе прикованные взгляды.  
— Нельзя? — ответила Карин, которую эти слова не застигли врасплох.  
— Ты из подземных кланов, — Секвана села на свой футон, — сомнений нет. Серая кожа, не переносящая солнечных лучей. Вот, почему ты не снимала свою одежду всю дорогу.  
Эрин закатила глаза. Она терпеть не могла разговоры о себе и своей сущности.  
— У тебя очень чувствительная кожа? — недоумённо спросила Карин.  
И это был вопрос, которого задавать не стоило. Женщина послала ей испепеляющий взгляд, и Карин на миг почувствовала себя неловко. Но только на миг. Карин была не из пугливых.  
— Настолько, что пятнадцать минут под прямыми солнечными лучами, и от неё останется лишь горсть пепла.  
Не выдержав, Эрин стремительно вышла, хлопнув сёдзи. Секвана даже не моргнула. Пожав плечами, она потянулась, зевнув, легла на футон и мигом заснула. Карин вздохнула. Эрин была неоднозначной личностью, и ей казалось, что её формированию послужило много сложных обстоятельств.

  
***

  
Следующие пару дней они отдыхали после долгой дороги, отсыпались, отъедались, парились в горячих источниках и просто гуляли по городу. Вечера Карин проводила в компании Баэльдара и его маленькой племянницы. Старый и мудрый дракон занимал Карин различными историями из своей долгой, почти вечной жизни.  
В один из дней Карин сидела на балконе, кутаясь в одеяло, вглядывалась в темноту шумящего леса. Ей казалось, что там, в глубине ветвистых елей, поселилось ужасное нечто, пока спящее. И нужно вести себя тихо, иначе это нечто проснётся и, наступит конец мира. Карин не услышала, как сёдзи позади неё отворились, и на балкон вышел Баэльдар. Он положил поднос с керамическим чайником и двумя пиалами на столик, присел рядом.  
— В Хигане холодает, — сказал он, заводя разговор, — весьма необычно для этого города с неизменной погодой круглый год.  
— Ничто не бывает неизменным и вечным, — ответила Карин, — да, и какое нам дело? Пусть себе холодает.  
Она вдруг поняла, что попалась. Втянута в разговор.  
— В жизни мы мало обращаем внимания на мелочи, а потом удивляемся, почему всё пошло так, а не эдак, — начал старик, наполняя чашки дымящимся на морозе чаем. — А, между тем, из этих мелких частичек и складывается наша жизнь.  
Карин не ответила.  
— У тебя потерянный взгляд, дитя, — продолжил Баэльдар, чуть погодя.  
— Я бы посмотрела на того, у кого был ясный, окажись он в моём положении.  
Она хмыкнула, горько улыбнувшись.  
— А какое у тебя положение?  
— Не важно.  
— Знаешь, в жизни ничего не бывает случайного. Сейчас ты думаешь: зачем мне это? На моём месте может быть любой. Но на самом деле на твоём месте можешь быть только ты. Ты жила, не думая о том, что так может произойти. И никто не думал.  
— Я даже не представляла, — призналась Карин, — хотя, если вдуматься, я должна была чего-то такого ожидать.  
— Только не обвиняй свою невнимательность. Опыт составляется из многочисленных ошибок, а мудрость – из анализа над ошибками.  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать. Как определить, кто хороший, а кто – плохой?  
— Мы слишком многогранны, чтобы оценивать нас лишь по этим двум критериям. Это зависит и от твоих норм хорошего и плохого, правильного и неправильного, гуманного и негуманного.  
Этот странный разговор врежется в память, подумала Карин. Надолго врежется. Она до сих пор не знала, чью сторону принять, за кого вступиться: за духов или за синигами.  
— Знаешь, дитя, — сказал Баэльдар, — я старый дракон, многое видывал в жизни. Хочу дать тебе совет, слушай внимательно. Не, всё – что тебе показывают – правда. Не всё – что ты слышишь – истина. Наши глаза и уши могут запросто предать нас, но разум и внутреннее чутьё – никогда. Не рассматривай красивые цветы на поверхности, зри в корень. В хитрых речах и во вкрадчивом выражении лица редко встречается гуманность.  
— Хорошо... я запомню.  
Следующим утром, по несомненному настоянию Баэльдара, они оделись потеплее и отправились в Жемчужное святилище или храм Снежных Дев, как любили называть местные жители. Оно находилось на вершине самой высокой горы Хигана. Дабы до него добраться, нужно преодолеть высокую лестницу, состоящую из тысячи ступеней и коридор красных торий, ведущих прямо к самому храму. Этот путь, как пояснил Тиатрил, помогал абстрагироваться, отречься от всего низкого, насущного, забыть прошлое и настроиться на вечность, чистоту и благодать. Когда сапоги каблуками ударили по дереву ступеней, Карин почувствовала внутри что-то странное. Это непонятное чувство вдруг наполнило её, вытесняя всё плохое и тёмное из её сердца. Она поднималась, погружённая в свои мысли, перед глазами проносились сцены прошлого. Обиды и ссоры, стыд и смущение, боль. Боль была разной, но одинаково невыносимой. Однако все воспоминания блекли, становились простыми и неважными, словно белый воин сражался в ней со всей тьмой. Карин вспомнила тот день, когда Ичиго оставил их с Юзу. Не впервые, но навсегда. Тени в их вмиг опустевшем доме удлинились, зловещей и неприятной тьмой окутали комнаты. Одно горящее окно в тёмном и старом родительском доме. Это нормально, думала Карин, что дети рано или поздно покидают семейное гнездо. Ичиго просто сделал свой выбор, он просто следует своему пути. А отец… ей нужно было всегда быть готовой к тому, что Бородач оставит их. Уйдёт по дороге без возврата. Люди не бессмертны. Она вдруг ощутила внутри небывалую лёгкость. Злоба, обиды и боль ушли, отскабливая чёрный налёт на её душе, теперь сверкавшей ярким, слепящим глаза, светом. Карин захотелось увидеть брата, узнать как дела, как он живёт в Обществе Душ, нравится ли ему.  
Холодало. Они поднимались дальше. Могучий сосновый бор вновь раздвинул свои мохнатые ветви, как бы приглашая пройти сквозь таинственный коридор огненных ритуальных врат – торий. Теперь же Карин занимали только счастливые моменты её жизни. Она вспомнила свой первый выполненный на «отлично» тест, вспомнила вкусные булочки Юзу и тот невероятный случай, когда Тоширо – синигами из Общества Душ, один из капитанов! – спас её команду, заменив одного участника. Вспомнила она так же и мальчика, мечтавшего увидеть снег, и снова капитана Хитсугая, воплотившего его мечту в жизнь. «Интересно, — подумала Карин, — увидимся ли мы ещё когда-нибудь?» Она выдохнула, увидев пар от своего дыхания, и посмотрела вокруг: темнота и тишина. Ни звука, ни писка, ни шума ветра, гуляющего между соснами. Карин всматривалась в черноту леса, вдруг заметив маленькие огоньки. Они мерцали жёлтыми искрами, собирались в рой и разлетались, прятались за могучими стволами сосен и елей.  
— Эти светлячки, — шепнул ей на ухо Раку, — стражи леса. Стоит немного свернуть вглубь, и от тебя не останется ни косточки.  
Карин ударила его в плечо, и тот зашёлся беззвучным хохотом.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, — я пошутил. Светлячки не загрызут заживо, но обратно ты точно не вернёшься. Даже зазнайка Тиатрил не знает, что случается с заплутавшим в таких местах путником.  
Они вышли на небольшую поляну, покрытую снегом. Перед ними высилась многоярусная пагода, в архитектуре которой был запечатлён принцип цикличности, круговращения по спирали. Таков принцип видения мира Востока; мастера этой башни умело использовали красоту деревянной текстуры, податливость резцу и необыкновенный изумрудный цвет. Углы черепичных крыш были слегка загнуты кверху. Карин поразилась величественностью и мощью пагоды. На двустворчатых дверях был мозаикой выложен стоящий на дыбах белоснежный конь с мохнатым хвостом и длинным оленьим рогом во лбу. Вот оно, Жемчужное святилище. Великий, священный храм, в котором снежные и жемчужные девы поклоняются Дайре – духу-хранителю Ку Инду. К ним уже спешили послушницы в своих строгих храмовых одеяниях. Три молодые девушки, низко поклонившись, жестом пригласили внутрь. Они пошли следом, проходя сквозь тяжёлые ворота, вошли в большой, но пустой зал. Посередине стояла высокая, выкованная из ледяного стекла статуя женщины в многослойном кимоно. Она возводила руки кверху, длани были развёрнуты к небу. Длинные белые волосы ручьями стремились к полам кимоно, а лицо скрывала маска.  
— Это Дайра благословляющая, датированная эпохой Масок, — пояснила жрица, обдавая холодным дыханием всех присутствующих, — по легенде каждый, кто будет молиться у её ног семь дней и ночей, получит благословение. И именно у этой статуи молились духи во время страшной войны. У изваяния также молилась и юная послушница Дея, впоследствии ставшая настоятельницей и верховной жрицей Жемчужного Святилища.  
— Мы можем подойти ближе? — спросил Тиатрил.  
— Конечно, вы можете даже прикоснуться к стопам Дайры, и, возможно, удача в скором времени улыбнётся вам.  
Все подошли к статуе. Прикоснувшись, Карин ощутила, какой обжигающе холодной та была. Как будто прикасаешься к заледенелому оконному стеклу зимой. Жрица осталась поодаль, наблюдая. Она не была похожа на тех послушников храмов, которые можно встретить в Мире Живых. Хоть она и была одета в традиционную жреческую одежду, но лицо и руки её были покрыты белыми татуировками, а длинные чёрные волосы блестящей волной доставали до пят. Взгляд её чёрных глаз был загадочен и спокоен.  
— Вы верите, — изумилась Эрин, — что Дайра ещё жива?  
Жрица смутилась, её тонкие брови нахмурились. В глазах промелькнуло нечто странное.  
— Дайра, — сказала она чуть погодя, — единственная и вечная. Она – дух-хранитель и не может оставить нас.  
— Она уже это сделала.  
— Эллерина, не будем. Хватит.  
Раку больно схватил её за локоть, наблюдая, как жрица уже открывает рот для ответа. Но послушница ничего не сказала, лишь вздохнула и пригласила на следующий этаж. Они поднимались выше, и с каждым пролётом Карин узнавала всё больше и больше нового о Сомниа Мунди, его расположении и структуре, о духах, населяющих эту «благодатную землю». История всего измерения была показана на различных гобеленах и фресках, сопровождаемых краткими пояснениями жрицы.  
Карин остановилась у огромного, занимающего почти всю поверхность пола, трёхмерного изображения карты Сомниа Мунди. Три расположенных по кругу острова и были Ку Инду. Оно находилось в отдалении, на самом краю карты в окружении Нефритового океана. Южнее была огромная территория Ку Ида, самой большой Ку Сомниа Мунди. Материк был покрыт лиственными и сосновыми лесами, в центре большой кусок занимали болота, а на самом юге простирались степи. Ку Ида на юго-западе граничила с Ку Аруса, занимавшей небольшую часть материка с прилегающими к ней островками. Эта была горная местность с множеством вулканов и гейзеров. Ку Марут занимало всю воздушную часть Сомниа Мунди. Множество мелких городов на островах парили в небесах. К Карин подошёл Тиатрил, кивнул на карту, рассказывая:  
— Ты, наверное, уже всё это знаешь, но я подробно изучал демографию в академии и теперь ужасно люблю хвастаться этими знаниями.  
Тиатрил не знал и не понимал, как его болтливость и доброжелательность играли Карин на руку.  
— Рассказывай, Тиатрил. Мне интересно.  
— Хорошо. Примечательно, что духи разделены по стихиям и проживают в соответствующих своему элементу районах. Это обусловлено географическими условиями и довольно логично. Так, духи огненного элемента проживают в вулканической местности, ведь они черпают энергию из различных состояний огня; духи земли предпочитают обитать в борах и дубравах, а воздушных духов можно встретить только на парящих островах. Однако в последнее время великие мыслители наблюдают небольшую миграцию. По понятным причинам больший поток идёт из Ку Инду, но и в других районах духи начали менять своё место жительства. Интересно, что духи никогда не были закреплены за определённой стихийной территорией и могут жить где хотят, но миграция появилась только сейчас.  
— Что ты льёшь в уши бедной девушке? — к ним подошёл Раку, — Никому это не интересно, умник.  
— Мне интересно, — сказала Карин.  
Она уже давно заметила странное отношение Раку и Эрин к Тиатрилу. Они вроде как были друзьями, вместе путешествовали, ели и пили из одних мисок, однако Тиатрил всегда был неким мешком для битья, козлом отпущения. Мальчиком, над которым все смеются. Да, Тиатрил не выглядел сильным и крутым, часто занудствовал и много болтал. Но это не было поводом для подтрунивания и издёвок. Карин не терпела такого отношения ни к себе, ни к другим.  
— Ой, продолжайте, — лис закатил глаза, похлопал их по плечам и отошёл, составляя компанию явно скучающей Эрин.  
— Раку не такой плохой, как ты думаешь, — Тиатрил слабо улыбнулся, — у него просто сложный характер.  
— Мне достаточно того, что я вижу.  
Выслушивать глупые оправдания парня Карин решительно не стремилась.  
Экскурсия продолжалась, они поднялись выше, и жрица начала рассказ об устройстве Сомниа Мунди.  
— Ку, — говорила она тихим голосом, — возглавляют четыре духа-хранителя: Зефиринус, Игни, Дайра и Деметрия. Единственные и вечные, незаменимые. Им поклоняются и служат словно богам, молятся о благословении. Но духи-хранители – не боги, не те таинственные субстанции, о существовании которых бесконечно спорят. Они – реальны и осязаемы.  
— А это, — жрица махнула белым рукавом, подходя к огромной фреске, на которой был изображён огромный тёмный зал с круглым каменным столом в центре, — как вы уже поняли, Зал Единства, в котором проходит Совет Высших – собрание четырёх духов-хранителей.  
В центре за столом сидели четыре человекоподобные фигуры, различающиеся лишь по характерным стихийным цветам.  
— Обрати внимание, Карин, — сказал Тиатрил, — все духи-хранители одинаковы и бесполы. Художник хотел показать единство, незначительность в различии между ними и народом. Все мы равны.  
— А также, — добавила жрица, — вечность. Умирая, дух-хранитель возрождается вновь. В другом теле, с другой историей, но с тем же нутром.  
— Я слышала, — сказала Эрин, рассматривая фреску, — что Совет Высших будет в этом году через месяц после парада духов у Древа Жизни. Будет ли Ундине сидеть за круглым столом вместе с остальными?  
— У уважаемой Ундине нет прав. Ни у кого нет прав, кроме духа-хранителя. Сейчас храм Жемчужных дев лишь временно сотрудничает с Ундине и её свитой, — при упоминании «свиты» выражение лица жрицы изменилось, и все поняли, кого она имеет в виду, — но жемчужные и снежные девы никогда не подчинятся никому, кроме Дайры.  
Карин вспомнила слова Орфэ и уже хотела спросить об этом послушницу, но осеклась. До неё дошло. Жрицы не собираются обсуждать с простыми гостями политические вопросы, вряд ли они вообще с кем-либо это обсуждают. Более того, они никогда не расскажут реальную обстановку. Великое Жемчужное святилище, неприступное и непокорное. Видимая мощь и сила – всё, что от него осталось. На деле жрицы лишь терпят, пытаются считаться с новым режимом. Несогласные, не боясь даже преследования и смерти, просто сбегают. Покидают Великий Храм, оставляя священную должность.  
Карин заметила Секвану, стоящую у деревянного окна.  
— Деа, — прошептала она одними губами.  
— Это могила предыдущей настоятельницы – юки-онны Деи, — к ней подошла жрица, — она погибла, сражаясь за Дайру в тот роковой час. Тела там нет, ведь духи рассыпаются после смерти. Это, скорее, памятник.  
— Её имя должно славиться так же, как и имя Дайры, — сказала Секвана.  
— Это не до…  
— Она была великой.  
Жрица замолчала. Секвана повернулась, и все увидели её глаза. Печальные и блестящие от слёз.  
На самом верхнем этаже был тёмный зал с чеканными стенами, на которых в свете свечей золотом отливали парящие в небе драконы, изумрудом сияли прекрасные девы с длинными распущенными волосами, одетые в восточные одеяния. В центре зала на резной ножке стояла чаша, до краёв наполненная вращающейся по кругу водой.  
— Это алтарь небесных вод. Циркулирующая вода в чаше целебна, она была принесена из священного озера Мансар на острове Скорби, в котором по легенде родилась сама Дайра. Одна капля частички озера Мансар откроет в вас то, что скрыто. Однако не все, сделав глоток, получают таинственное проведение, многие падают на пол без чувств и больше никогда не просыпаются.  
— Кто рискнёт? — к ним подошла ещё одна жрица в роскошном кимоно, — меня зовут Дана, и я настоятельница Жемчужного святилища. Простите, что не смогла оказать вам должный приём. У меня были некоторые дела.  
Дана была женщиной в годах, лёгкая тень старости уже коснулась её лица, руки покрылись пигментными пятнами. В зале повисло молчание. Верховная жрица ждала. Её чёрные глаза сузились, оставляя лишь небольшую щель. Впервые Карин теперь ощутила такую разницу. Они не люди. Их человекоподобная форма напоминает их лишь внешне, но внутри находятся совсем иные сущности. Да, именно сущности. И не всегда они доброжелательны. Перед ними стояла жрица, но она не поклонялась богам, не обязана была быть праведной, не должна желать другим добра.  
Карин почувствовала лёгкое прикосновение к своей руке. Оглянувшись, она увидела Тиатрила. Парень смотрел на неё с призывом, уголки губ его были приподняты.  
— Нет, — немного резко ответила Карин.  
Она не хотела, не горела желанием испить чудесной водицы из какого-то там озера. Она была не из тех, кто любил рисковать. Ей предстояло ещё столько сделать, а падать замертво явно не входило в её близлежащие планы.  
— Да ладно тебе, — сказал Тиатрил, — каждый мечтает попасть сюда, чтобы испить благословенной воды из озера Мансар, ведь само оно скрыто где-то рядом с Унарией, и никто не знает его местоположение.  
Карин оглянулась. Раку пристально смотрел на неё, словно пытаясь ей что-то сказать, но Карин не увидела в его взгляде ничего, кроме любопытства. Эллерина наблюдала за лисом, злилась, рот её был искривлён, а длинные пальцы сжимались в кулак, острыми когтями врезаясь в кожу. Этим двоим было явно не до какой-то там воды. Секвана стояла чуть поодаль, скрытая тенью, и Карин не видела её лица, лишь серые руки, ссадины на которых никогда не заживут. Карин обернулась на Тиатрила, всё ещё ожидающего ответа.  
— Что-то я не вижу желающих, кроме тебя.  
— Хорошо, я сделаю это один.  
Нечто странное блеснуло в глазах Тиатрила, он отвернулся и подался вперёд, слишком резко и нехарактерно для него. Нужно быть глупцом и слепым, чтобы не понять. Он расстроился и обиделся. Наверное, он ждал от Карин поддержки, ведь вдвоём не так страшно. Тиатрил подошёл к верховной жрице Дане, которая уже ждала его с наполненной пиалой. Слегка согнувшись в поклоне, он принял её дрожащими руками, медленно поднося ко рту. Немного поколебался. Замер. Карин почувствовала, будто тысячи заноз впитаются в её сердце.  
— Ладно, — не выдержала она, — я выпью после тебя.  
Тиатрил улыбнулся и расслабился. Залпом выпил содержимое пиалы и быстро отдал её обратно жрице. Сначала ничего не было, но все стояли, задержав дыхание, замерли, ожидая. Тиатрил вдруг выгнулся, на лице заходили желваки. Его глаза закатились. Волосы на голове стремительно удлинялись, а на макушке проявились два маленьких бугорка, которые вскоре выросли в два разветвлённых рога. Кожа парня покрылась блестящей чешуёй, а ногти на руках заострялись, превращаясь в длинные животные когти. Карин ужаснулась, отходя назад. Тиатрил упал, корчась и кряхтя, катаясь по полу. Белый вихрь, ударивший Карин в плечо, пронёсся к парню. Раку согнулся над ним, тряся за плечи. Он кричал, пытаясь привести Тиатрила в чувства. Затем он вытащил из поясной сумки бутыль с водой и, судорожно тряся ею, вылил жидкость прямо Тиатрилу в лицо.  
— Очнись, идиот! — кричал он, — Давай же!  
Карин упала, сбитая с ног. Краем глаза она увидела, как Секвана подбежала к корчащемуся на полу парню. Она обхватила ладонями его лицо, и зал разрезал надрывный голос, выкрикивающий слова на незнакомом ей языке. Она увидела зелёный свет из-под её ладоней и медленно приходящего в себя Тиатрила.  
— Дракон, что обрёл истинную форму. Серебряный дракон, — величественно произнесла верховная жрица Дана, наблюдая за пытавшимся отдышаться Тиатрилом.  
Карин притихла, вставая на ноги. Она не хотела пойти следом и пережить то же самое, что и Тиатрил. А, может, и того хуже. Словно почувствовав её волнение, жрица неестественно повернула голову в её сторону. Посмотрела вопросительно.  
— Не смей, — прошипел Раку, и в его глазах плескался гнев, смешанный с ужасом.  
— Всё индивидуально, — тихо, но твёрдо сказала Дана.  
— Ты этого хочешь?! — заорал Раку, прожигая Карин взглядом своих вертикальных зрачков.  
Повисла тишина. Лис буравил Карин взглядом, но молчал. Дана стояла в ожидании.  
— Карин, — вдруг подала голос Секвана, повернувшись к ней, — не бойся, ничего дурного с тобой не случится. Я тебе обещаю.  
— Что?!  
Раку схватил Секвану за грудки. Она жестом приказала ему замолчать. Опять повернулась к Карин, и глаза её были спокойные и тихие.  
Карин кивнула. Подождав, пока Тиатрилу, уже вернувшемуся в первоначальный вид, помогут встать и отойти, она опасливо подошла к Дане, заглядывая той в глаза, но ничего, кроме дикого желания зрелища она в них не увидела. Верховная жрица наполнила пиалу во второй раз. Карин приняла холодную как лёд чашку, заглянула в неё. Вода теперь медленно вращалась в чашке. Карин поднесла чашку к губам, сделала несколько глотков. Ледяная жидкость обожгла горло. Не почувствовав специфичного и вообще какого-нибудь вкуса, она выпила всё без остатка. Отдала пиалу. Выпрямилась, прислушиваясь к себе. Тело молчало.  
— Кажется, ваша спутница была права, — с досадой сказала Дана, спустя некоторое время, — очень редко, но бывает, что алтарь небесных вод не оказывает воздействия.  
Карин вздохнула. Сейчас она чувствовала… облегчение? Или разочарование? Она решилась, выпила эту проклятую воду в ожидании не знай чего, а теперь стоит, и ничего не происходит. Ладно, подумала она, лучше так, чем как у Тиатрила. Она сделала шаг вперёд.  
Голова вмиг закружилась и поплыла, а сама Карин перестала чувствовать своё тело. Она словно провалилась, падала, но падение это было вечным. И ложным. Уши вдруг заложило, звуки приглушились, а её собственный голос пропал. Она смотрела на всех: Тиатрил глядел на неё во все глаза, поддерживаемый лисом, Секвана подорвалась с места, выбегая из зала прочь, Раку застыл на месте, поражённый, а Эрин стремительно вытаскивала кинжал. Картинка перед ней туманилась, покрывалась золотыми песчинками, и этот рой золотого песка нёсся по залу, бился в стены, ища выход. Карин вдруг стало невыносимо находиться здесь, она оглянулась по сторонам, затем посмотрела наверх.  
«Туда! — пронеслось в голове».  
Карин вдруг ощутила небывалую лёгкость, сейчас она была сильной и ловкой, какой никогда не была до этого. Она стремглав понеслась вверх, ударяясь в деревянный потолок, билась в него, разрушая крышу, до тех пор, пока не увидела перед собой серое зимнее небо. Карин понеслась ввысь к небу, но силы вдруг резко оставили её. Она на мгновение зависла в воздухе.  
В глазах потемнело, а разум отключился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aeterna urbs (лат.) - вечный город.  
Sánguis (лат.) - кровь.  
Царство Воды теперь Ку Инду: (санскрит) कु II /ku/ f земля, страна, край; इन्दु /indu/ m. 1) капля (особ. сомы) 2) луна.   
Царство Земли теперь Ку Ида (санскрит) - इडा /iḍā/ f. 1) земля 2) nom. pr. мать Пурураваса.  
Царство Воздуха теперь Ку Марут - मरुत् /marut/ m. 1) ветер 2) воздух 3) дыхание 4) nom. pr. бог ветра 5) pl. группа богов бурь и ветров, помощников Индры.  
Царство Огня теперь Ку Аруса - अरुष /aruṣa/ 1. 1) красный 2) огненный 2. m. 1) солнце 2) день 3) pl. пламя, огонь 3. f. утренняя заря.


	4. contra bonos mores

Карин сидела на футоне в своей комнате, с трудом держа себя в таком положении. Морщась от головной боли, нещадно пульсирующей в висках, она безразлично рассматривала собравшихся перед ней духов. Тиатрил находился подле неё, и Карин могла поклясться, что этот парень провёл около её лежанки не один час. Это было заметно по его слегка осунувшемуся усталому лицу. Тиатрил явно боролся со сном. Эллерина стояла в дальнем углу, скрестив руки. Она не смотрела на Карин, будто не хотела оказывать ей такую великую честь. На её высокомерно поднятом подбородке виднелась алая полоска царапины, довольно свежая, словно появившаяся пару часов назад. Раку полулежал на соседнем футоне, принадлежащем несомненно Секване, поскольку она всегда оставляла много волос в своей постели. Они выпадали, и Карин сомневалась, что это была особенность её организма. Скорее, следствие какой-то болезни. Раку нарочито расслабленно прикрыл глаза, будто собрался отдохнуть, а не вести серьёзные разговоры.  
— Может, приляжешь? — безнадёжно попросил Тиатрил. — Ты ещё слишком слаба.  
Карин кашлянула. Дух тут же поднёс чашку с водой к её губам. Она крепко ухватилась за неё, хотя руки дрожали, осушила до дна. Это была уже третья или четвёртая чашка, а Карин всё ещё не могла напиться. Горло драло, как будто после бурной пьянки, которую она устроила на своё совершеннолетие. Двадцать один год – это вам не шутки. Они с Юзу составили список гостей из пятнадцати человек, в первую очередь включая в него Дзинту и Уруру из магазинчика господина Урахары. Карин смутно помнила события той ночи, помнила только, что проснулась на заднем дворе с зеркалом в руках. В горле развернулась пустыня, а в голове кажется что-то взорвалось. Совсем как сейчас. Она едва ли могла вспомнить, что произошло в Жемчужном Святилище.  
— Ты спала более суток, — протянул Раку, взяв в руки один волос и сравнивая его со своим. — Мой белее, хотя этот по текстуре явно седой.  
— Что случилось? — поморщилась Карин прикладывая ладонь ко лбу. — Я ничего не помню.  
— Не удивительно, — хмыкнула в углу Эрин.  
— Сначала ничего и не было, — поспешил разрядить обстановку Тиатрил, — пока ты не сделала шаг к нам. Тогда ты вдруг исчезла, будто испарилась в воздухе, и мы увидели на твоём месте лишь облако дыма. Затем комнату наполнили золотые хлопья, и я сначала подумал, что это игра света, но эти мелкие частички оказались очень даже материальные и жёсткие. Как песок. Золотой песок.  
Карин широко распахнула глаза.  
— Я обратилась в песок?  
— А затем проломила крышу и скрылась в небе. Мы нашли тебя неподалёку от храма, ты угодила в самую чащу Запретного Леса. Точнее… не мы нашли, а Секвана.  
Опять этот золотой песок. Совсем как тогда, в той иллюзии. Раньше Карин думала, что этот вихрь золота тоже был частью наваждения, однако сейчас она догадалась. И как она могла не додуматься до этого раньше? Тогда было тоже самое, что и в храме. И то странное недоумение Секваны… всё вставало на свои места. Она что-то знает, но не хочет говорить.  
— Кстати, а где она? — спросила Карин.  
Эрин высокомерно посмотрела на неё. Её тонкие губы скривились в презрительной усмешке.  
— Твоя подружка? Разве друзья не могут чувствовать друг друга на расстоянии?  
Карин подстегнули эти слова. Она терпеть не могла тех, кто ставит себя выше других. И позволяет себе подобные комментарии.  
— Послушай, ты…  
— Не ссорьтесь! — прервал Тиатрил. — Карин, её нет. Она исчезла сразу после того, как мы доставили тебя обратно.  
Вздохнув, Карин поджала губы. Действия Секваны невозможно было предугадать.  
— Понятно, — бросила она.  
Они помолчали. Отодвинув сёдзи, в комнату вошла молоденькая девушка в простом хлопчатом кимоно, держа в руках поднос. Её каштановые волосы были заделаны в пучок. Лицо девушки было неподвижно, однако серые глаза выражали тепло и доброту. Она аккуратно поставила поднос Карин на колени. Нос защекотал приятный запах только что приготовленного риса с овощами.  
— Спасибо, Санмин. — поблагодарил Тиатрил.  
Карин выдержала минуту прежде, чем накинуться на обжигающую язык еду. Но такую вкусную. Плохое настроение и недовольство улетучивались обратно пропорционально наполнению желудка.  
— А ф тобой-то что флучилось, Тиатрил? — спросила Карин с набитым ртом.  
Тиатрил, до этого с интересом за ней наблюдая, замялся. Почесав затылок, он предупредил:  
— Не смейся только.  
— Не буду.  
— Понимаешь, — начал он нехотя, — я из клана Серебряных Драконов, сын главы. С раннего детства я не умел принимать истинное обличье, у меня просто не получалось и все. Знаю, в это сложно поверить, ведь мы рождаемся в звериных формах, а потом учимся принимать человекоподобную, однако со мной… было наоборот. Мать говорила, что в нашем роду были люди и что скоро всё придёт в норму. Но шли годы, и ничего в норму так и не приходило. Глава семьи и по совместительству мой отец на одном из собраний принял решение лишить меня титула наследника клана, если я так и не стану настоящим драконом. Вскоре после этого дядя Баэльдар забрал меня из семьи и отправил в академию.  
— Значит, теперь ты вновь станешь наследником?  
Тиатрил не ответил.  
— Три года назад его младшая сестра Сарра официально стала наследницей клана. Тиатрил теперь странствующий дракон, — закончил за него Раку.  
— Не слышала об этой истории? — улыбнулась Эрин.  
Карин пропустила её слова мимо ушей. Она обратилась к Тиатрилу.  
— Так зачем тебе нужно было идти на такую пытку, если ты всё равно больше не наследник?  
— Понимаешь, — начал Тиатрил, — от целей так легко не отказываются. Я жил этим с того момента, как мне исполнилось едва ли двадцать шесть. Это желание въелось в меня, став чуть ли не самой главной целью моей жизни. Я пробовал много способов стать драконом, но всё было тщетно. Вода с озера Мансар была предпоследним шансом.  
— Предпоследним?  
— Последнее – это спуск в Ад. Есть древнее поверье, что пробудить свою истинную сущность можно в Аду, пройдя все круги, — ответила Эрин. — Смертельно опасное испытание. Хорошо, что всё закончилось на храме.  
— И что ты сейчас будешь делать? Вернёшься в клан?  
— Да, — кивнул Тиатрил. — Покажусь отцу, может, его отношение станет ко мне чуточку теплее. Он примет меня в клан и, возможно, поменяет своё мнение насчёт наследования. Я останусь служить Зефиринусу. Ну… если только никто не предложит странствовать дальше вместе.  
На последнем предложении он с надеждой посмотрел на Карин. Но та не предлагала. Она опустила взгляд.  
— Прости.  
— Всё хорошо. Не терпится показать отцу своё истинное обличье!  
Карин вздохнула. Она не была уверена, что отец Тиатрила заключит сына в объятья и зацелует. Ей вдруг стало стыдно и неловко. Кто-то должен сказать парню, что он ошибается в своих надеждах. Но только не она. Да кто она такая ему? Знакомы всего пару недель. Да, и она совсем ничего не знает о Сомниа Мунди. Определённо, это должны быть его друзья или Баэльдар. Он его дядя, в конце концов. Почему же Тиатрилу никто не скажет?  
— Мне нужно умыться. Умывальня только на первом этаже?  
— Да, но ты уверена? — недоверчиво спросил Тиатрил. — Сможешь встать?  
Карин кивнула. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, она слегка пошатнулась, но удержалась. Тиатрил и Раку вскочили с места, чтобы ей помочь. Эллерина не сдвинулась. Поддерживаемая под руки, Карин медленно спустилась на первый этаж, где находилась небольшая умывальня.  
«После прошлого раза я ощущала только усталость, а сейчас даже ходить самостоятельно не могу. Это действие воды из озера или в следующий раз после обращения в песок я и вовсе не проснусь? — подумала Карин».  
— Дальше я сама, — бросила она парням, увидев их готовность помочь ей и с мытьём.  
Внутри было темно и тихо, лишь частая капель одного из кранов нарушала эту тишь. Карин отшатнулась, случайно наступив в лужу. Глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте, и она смогла разглядеть сидящую на полу фигуру.  
— Где ты была? — спросила Карин.  
Ответом её не удостоили. Нагнувшись, она схватила сидящую женщину за плечи и встряхнула. Та посмотрела на нее опухшими, испещрёнными алыми нитями глазами. Серые тонкие волосы спутались, и сама она была ледяная, как будто всю ночь просидела на улице.  
— Что с тобой, Секвана? — шёпотом спросила она.  
Женщина под ней вздрогнула, словно впервые услышав своё имя.  
— Мне кажется, — начала Карин, — я знала это с самого начала. Ты грязная оборванка, вся в белых полосах шрамов и ранах, которые не заживают, постоянно воспаляясь. Твои волосы такие серые, словно ты испачкала их в грязи, и теперь они не отмываются, а концы их такие неровные, как будто их вырывали клоками. Ещё и оставляешь их везде. Потому что тебя мучили синигами, как и вероятно ту особу. И ты творишь чудеса, заставляя духов преклонять колени. Они вздрагивают, встречаясь с тобой взглядом. Ты знаешь всё о Ку Инду, отзывалась о той жрице, как о своей близкой подруге. Тебя должны носить в паланкинах, сотни слуг срываться с места при одном твоём щелчке пальцев, а тысячи духов преклонять колени, когда ты будешь проходить мимо. У тебя есть ещё одно имя и ещё одна история. Так ведь, Дайра, дух-хранитель Воды?  
Ей не ответили. Женщина, сидящая в ледяной луже разлитой воды, не двинулась. Её губы не сжались, тело не дрогнуло, а глаза – не моргнули. Карин злилась.  
— Ты кажешься такой доброжелательной, но, на самом деле, глубоко внутри тебе плевать на всех. И даже на себя.  
Губы женщины, теперь казавшейся такой незнакомой и чужой, тронула горькая улыбка. Карин увидела слёзы в её печальных синих глазах.  
— Незабвенная и вечная! — передразнила она. — У меня к тебе только один вопрос. Почему ты стоишь в стороне? Ты видишь, какие беспорядки творятся на твоей чёртовой земле и ничего не делаешь. Гуляешь под поддельным именем, как будто тебя это не касается! Как будто это не ты – надежда тысячи духов?  
— А что у меня есть? — надрывно ответили ей. — Всю свою силу я давным-давно растеряла. Характер и воля? Мне её сломали, очень чётко и ясно показав, где должно быть моё место. У меня нет даже желания. Сколько духов погибло, сражаясь за меня, защищая. Мой Рюдзин. Даже клан Дилювиум потерял стольких за мою жизнь. А верховная жрица Дея умерла совсем не там, где похоронена. Она погибла от проклятого клинка синигами в двух шагах от меня. Стою ли я стольких жертв?  
— Стоишь! Именно потому, что за тебя было отдано столько жизней. — твёрдо ответила Карин, смотря сидящей прямо в глаза, — именно поэтому ты должна отбросить сомнения и вернуться. Ты нужна народу, какой бы ты сейчас ни была.  
— Народ хочет войны. Я не смогу дать это. За сто с лишним лет Ку Инду изменилась: клан Дилювиум был моей главной поддержкой, Алмерикус – советником и близким другом, а Ундине – маленькой крохой в люльке. И что сейчас? Мир перевернулся.  
— Мир не перевернулся, лишь изменился, и ты должна за ним поспеть. Да, тебя не было здесь больше ста лет, ну и что? Ваша жизнь длится намного больше, ведь так? Возьми уже себя в руки и берись за дело!  
— Я слаба.  
Карин негодовала.  
— Врёшь, сама себе врёшь. Ты ужасно сильна, хотя бы потому что стоишь на ногах и даже ходишь. И думаешь о других. Ты исцелила умирающего младенца!  
Женщина замолчала. Она сидела, мокрая, размышляла о чём-то. Наконец, она ответила:  
— Я верну тебя в строй, но, прошу, оставь меня одну. Мне нужно подумать. Тебе ещё многое предстоит узнать.  
Она приложила свою холодную ладонь ко лбу Карин, и та почувствовала, как её тело наполняется энергией. Исчезла усталость и боль, даже настроение поднялось. Убрав руку, Дайра посмотрела Карин прямо в глаза. Её тело вдруг забурлило и расплескалось, утонув в луже воды.  
— Долго же ты, — сказала Эрин, когда Карин бодрой походкой вошла обратно в комнату. — Ого, неужели просто вымыв лицо можно так восстановиться? Эликсир?  
Она уже не стояла в углу, как раньше, а расположилась на футоне, разбирая свои вещи.  
— С чего бы мне тебе отвечать? — бросила Карин.  
— Действительно, ведь я спешу в город.  
— В город?  
— Хочешь со мной? — ехидно ответила она.  
— А, что? Хочу.  
— Что?  
— Что? Ты думала, что я не соглашусь?  
Эрин нахмурилась. Её очередная издёвка закончилась весьма неожиданно, она-то надеялась на ответ в подобном духе, однако Карин не удостоила её такой чести. Она явно специально ответила так, пытаясь застать Эрин врасплох. И у неё это получилось. Но Эллерину на родине прозвали «призрачной принцессой» и не просто так. Проигрывать она не любила.  
— Собирайся,— кинула она, поднимаясь с футона.— Я жду тебя внизу.

Одевшись, они вышли на улицу. Извилистая дорожка, плутавшая сквозь весь город, в скором времени привела их на центральную площадь, где располагались торговые ряды. Здесь было довольно оживлённо, хотя больший шум создавал всё-таки сильный поток воды, бьющийся из пасти огромного каменного дракона. На площади торговали всем: здесь были и меха, и сладости, сверкающие доспехи и кожаные дублеты, мечи и луки, артефакты и обереги различной степени редкости, а также драгоценности. Карин сразу привлекло нечто сверкающее на одном из прилавков. Подойдя, она увидела маленькое изящное кольцо с голубым камнем. Оно приманивало её и звало, и сейчас, полностью захватив всё внимание Карин, обдавало его холодом зимнего океана. Перед глазами тут же возникли два образа: старый знакомый Хитсугая Тоширо и ещё одна занимательная особа.  
— Аквамарин, — дотронувшись длинными ногтями до кольца, прохрипела тучная старуха, — оно принадлежало самой Дайре. Нравится?  
— Так вот кто разграбил главное святилище в Унарии! — подошла Эрин.  
Старуха была готова испепелить её взглядом. Лицо её скривилось, и всё новые морщины проступили на нём. Рот изогнулся в ухмылке.  
— А чего добру пропадать? Всё равно эта святая богинька давным-давно померла. Не мы, так другие. Лучше мы.  
— Действительно, лучше вы, чем другие. Никому же и в голову не пришло просто спрятать все артефакты в надёжном месте. — хмыкнула Эрин, доставая из кармана золотые монеты с изображением черепа и небрежно кидая их на прилавок, — Вот, думаю, хватит. Я хочу вот это кольцо и тот сапфировый кулон в виде слезы.  
— Чем же ты, красавица, лучше, покупая сейчас? — торговка кинула взгяляд на монеты, лицо её вдруг побледнело. — Это же... проклятые деньги Жнецов Смерти! Ты?..  
Но Эрин, развернувшись на каблуках, уже уходила прочь.  
— Дайра не умерла,— бросила Карин перед тем, как отправится вслед за спутницей.  
Эрин шагала быстро, даже слишком, и Карин пришлось пуститься в бег, чтобы её нагнать. Со злостью сжав в руках приобретённые драгоценности, она вдруг выругалась.  
— Терпеть не могу мародёров, будь они трижды прокляты. Видишь ли, я хорошо разбираюсь в артефактах. С лёгкостью могу отличить оригинал от подделки, а эти кольцо и слеза – нисколечко не фальшивки. И это меня злит.  
— Там, откуда ты, тоже этим промышляют? — догадалась Карин.  
Эрин кивнула.  
— У нас под землёй не бывает мира. Кланы вечно воюют между собой за жалкие клочки земли и никому не нужное влияние. Вместо того, чтобы объединиться, мы убиваем друг друга. Когда клан Тенебрис уничтожил мой клан, они опустошили наши замки, вывозя всё, что блестело. В поисках ключа Тенебрис сравняли с землёй капище Тени, но, естественно, ничего не нашли.  
— Что ещё за ключ?  
Эрин с интересом посмотрела на Карин из-под соломенной шляпы, но не ответила.  
— Возьми,— положив на ладонь Карин кольцо с аквамарином, она продолжила.— Думаю, тебе пригодится. У Дайры, судя по рассказам знающих, все украшения были с секретом.  
— С-спасибо, — удивилась Карин.  
Они покинули торговые ряды, не найдя больше ничего интересного. Дорога вела их в парк, где между сосен и ёлок прятались небольшие беседки и ледяные статуи драконов, однорогих лошадей и жрецов. Из глубины донёсся крик. Они побежали.  
— А-а-а! — кричал молодой парень с длинными рогами на макушке, размахивая покрытыми чешуёй руками.— Ты же сказал, что это безопасно!  
— Я такого не говорил! — ответил другой парень в меховой накидке.  
Кожа его была бледно-жёлтая, как у мертвеца. На тощем лице сильно выделялись тёмные узкие глаза, а длинные чёрные волосы были заделаны в пучок на затылке. Они оба сидели в середине рисунка, в котором Карин с удивлением узнала перевёрнутую пентаграмму.  
— Слушай, а кто появиться должен, Юёр? — спросил рогатый парень, недоверчиво разглядывая рисунок.  
— Кто, кто! Человек конечно же, дурак!  
— И ты в это веришь?  
— Не попробуем, не узнаем. Хватит языком чесать, давай за дело!  
Они уселись в позе лотоса у двух концов пентаграммы, сложив ладони в молитвенном жесте. «Приди, приди...— донеслось до Карин». Ей даже на секунду показалось, что её тянет в середину этого дьявольского рисунка, но необъяснимое желание быстро испарилось, как только она это осознала. Раздался хлопок, и место недавнего ритуала затянуло непроницаемым облаком дыма.  
— Кто посмел вызвать меня? — разразился грозный, леденящий кровь голос.  
Дым понемногу рассеивался, и Карин смогла разглядеть высокую тёмную фигуру в белой, расписанной алыми знаками, маске.  
— Господин Улу Тойон! — раздались жалобные голоса.— Простите, мы не хотели отрывать вас от работы!  
— Это вы?! Я же вам сказал не отрывать меня по пустякам! Где это вы прохлаждаетесь? Жду сегодня ваш отчёт о проделанной работе. Снег должен быть готов к следующей неделе, у нас зима на носу!  
Снова раздался хлопок, на этот раз тёмная фигура духа исчезла. Карин показалось, что она попала в дурдом. Два духа пытаются вызвать человека, а в итоге появляется их босс. Эрин предпочла не комментировать увиденное. Что ж... следом их ожидала несколько менее эпичная, но не менее абсурдная ситуация. Карин случайно на что-то наступила. Посмотрев вниз, она увидела под ногой шахматную фигуру.  
— Эй, девчонка!— крикнул ей кто-то.— Подай-ка нам этого слона!  
Карин подняла голову и увидела двух сидящих в одной из беседок стариков. Один был толстый с подкрученными усами, а другой тощий с белой бородой, такой длинной что та могла полностью обвить соседнее дерево.  
— Ну, наконец-то,— обрадовался толстый, получая фигурку из рук Карин, — три дня тут сидим, никто мимо не проходит. А играть-то хочется. Я пока этого пердуна не обыграю, отсюда не уйду.  
— Сам ты пердун!  
— А самим поднять? — спросила Эрин, скрестив руки.  
— Ну и молодёжь сейчас пошла, Байанай, — обратился худой старик к толстому,— ничего делать не хотят. Даже двум старикам побрякушку поднять!  
— Поколение потребителей, Баай!  
Эрин закатила глаза.  
— Я хочу есть! Пошли! — бросила она, уходя вглубь парка.  
Карин пришлось вновь последовать за ней. По дороге она заметила стоящего между соснами духа. На плечах был накинут плащ, а всё тело было обмотано грязными бинтами. Белки глаз были красные. Он опирался одной рукой о ствол дерева, и, кажется, едва стоял на ногах. Провожал их безжизненным взглядом.  
— Кто это? — шёпотом спросила Карин.  
— Дух, который был поражён неизвестным недугом. Сейчас он выглядит жутко, а без бинтов ещё хуже. Мне однажды довелось увидеть такое тело, покрытое язвами, покинутое силами, застывшее в человеческом облике. Больные с надеждой ждут конца, который всё никак не наступает, и они вынуждены страдать вечно. От этого нет лекарства.  
— А я однажды стала свидетелем чудесного исцеления одного младенца.  
— Серьёзно?  
Карин промолчала. Почему-то она не смогла сдержаться, и сейчас ей стало стыдно. Это не её секрет, и она не имеет права его раскрывать. Больные страдают, пока та, кто способен помочь им, сидит в луже, не в силах даже объявить о себе миру.  
Они зашли в шумный трактир с незатейливым названием «Хохот Сирены». Сели за дальний стол, Эрин с облегчением сняла шляпу. Пришёл трактирщик, и женщина приказала ему тащить всё, что имелось в наличии. А ещё спиртного, много спиртного.  
— У этого старого пердуна Баэльдара нет даже самой захудалой бутылочки!— сказала она, пытаясь то ли оправдаться, то ли ещё чего.  
Им принесли креветок, крабов, рыбы и прочих морских тварей. И большую бутыль сакэ. Карин растерялась. С одной стороны, сейчас была не та ситуация, чтобы веселиться, с другой – небольшая разрядка не помешает. Сегодня её загадочная спутница почему-то не раздражалась, не искала повода поругаться и вывести собеседника из себя. Она была… обычной женщиной, пусть и со сложным вспыльчивым характером. Сегодня в её компании можно было расслабиться. А уж те многочисленные истории о том, что алкоголь сближает даже самых непримиримых врагов...  
— Никогда не пробовала сакэ, — призналась Эрин, — у нас пьют мерзкую настойку из корней подземной мандрагоры.  
— А я никогда не пробовала сакэ здесь, — ответила Карин, беря в руки бутыль и решаясь продемонстрировать спутнице свои навыки в церемонии пития сакэ.  
Они выпили, закусывая тонкой нарезкой из красной рыбы.  
— Вкусно, хоть и не очень крепко,— вынесла свой вердикт Эрин.  
После первой пиалы последовала следующая, а за ними ещё и ещё. Карин не заметила, как её рот растянулся в улыбке. Эрин, уронив уже достигшую рта креветку, громко и заливисто рассмеялась. Карин тоже стало смешно, и она рассмеялась следом. Вдруг вспомнилась история о том, как она первый раз напилась. Это было в её двадцать лет, они собрались с друзьями отмечать день рождение Дзинты, с которым она знакома ещё со школы. К ним в дверь вдруг постучали, и Юзу в страхе, что это может быть полиция, а они ещё не совершеннолетние, бросилась в шкаф. Закрылась там и сидела, а Карин полчаса уговаривала её выйти. Она умудрилась проиграть всю ночь в онлайн-футбол вместе с Акио – одногруппником Дзинты – а потом ещё и подраться с ним из-за какой-то ерунды. Карин вздохнула. Интересно, как там сейчас её друзья? Как Юзу? Она безумно скучает по своей сестре.  
— Слушай, тебе он нравится? — внезапно спросила Эрин.  
— Кто? Тиатрил? — не поняла Карин.  
— Тиатрил? Что?  
Эллерина молчала минуту, вероятно, обмозговывая услышанное. Через мгновение она рассмеялась, явно почувствовав облегчение.  
— Что не так?  
— Всё в порядке. Просто Раку… мне нравится. Но он смотрит на тебя слишком часто и так… так...— схватившись за голову, она пьяно откинулась назад.  
— Эй, между нами ничего нет.  
— Теперь вижу. Понимаешь, я ревнивая, и очень злюсь, когда кто-то заглядывается на моего Раку, или он сам на кого-то заглядывается. Это началось ещё в академии. Он тогда любил устраивать всякие пакости знающим и товарищам. Постоянно задирал Тиатрила, подшучивал над ним, и это доставляло ему удовольствие. Его даже дважды пытались исключить, но по какой-то счастливой случайности каждый раз прощали. Он был очень популярен у девушек, и я даже думать не смела, что он посмотрит в мою сторону. Он был весёлым, я же многие его шутки даже не понимала. Понятия не имею, когда мы начали сближаться и стали хорошими друзьями. Наверное, после того случая, когда я прикрыла его зад от разъярённых знающих. Но, понимаешь, дальше близких друзей мы так и не продвинулись. Раку в упор меня не замечает.  
Карин вздохнула.  
— Не могу ничем помочь, я в этих делах полный профан. Но вот моя сестра! Она в любви смыслит лучше всех. Всем своим подружкам помогла устроить личную жизнь.  
— Правда? — оживилась Эрин, — а где найти твою сестру? Может, она и мне поможет?  
Карин нахмурилась.  
— Она очень далеко. Ты её не найдёшь.  
— Нет такого места, куда я не смогла бы попасть, — Эрин возмутилась, — а моя скорость позволит сделать это в разы быстрее.  
— Нет, до моей сестры ты не сможешь добраться. Поверь.  
Эллерина фыркнула, но ничего не ответила.

Свет ударил в глаза, когда они вышли из тёмного и шумного трактира. Холод отрезвлял. Чувствуя, что ещё не нагулялись, они двинулись дальше, в этот раз не особо следя за дорогой. До слуха донёсся гул толпы, и Эллерина поспешила посмотреть, что происходит. Карин ничего не оставалось, как двинуться следом. Кроме того, ей тоже было малость интересно. Выйдя на ещё одну площадь, поменьше центральной, они увидели толпу, кругом обступившую высокую статую девы с туловищем человека и хвостом рыбы, возводившую свои тонкие руки к небу. У самого хвоста, словно на пьедестале или сцене, кто-то вещал.  
— Жители Хигана! — до ушей донёсся крик. — Сколько мы уже терпим то унижение, которое нанесли нам синигами?! Сначала они заперли нас подобно крысам в клетку, заставили гнить в этом мире без возможности спуститься в Мир Живых, затем они вернулись вновь, чтобы втоптать нас в грязь посильнее. Зверски убили верховную жрицу Жемчужного Святилища Дею, затем пронзили господина Рюдзина – отца Ундине и мужа Дайры – в самое сердце, а его тело разрезали и упаковали в свои бочки. Они почти полностью уничтожили клан Дилювиум и Сангуис. И, самое главное, они забрали у нас духа-хранителя. Нашу Дайру, что заботилась о нас и дарила нам силу и благодать с момента основания самих измерений!  
Карин не поверила своим ушам, она бросилась в гущу толпы, протискиваясь вперёд, чтобы увидеть говорящего. Им оказался высокий мужчина с острым лицом и с живым, но жёстким взглядом. Одетый в традиционное кимоно с расписными рукавами, он стоял, гордо подняв подбородок. В руках у него был скрученный в свиток пергамент, а позади – скалились головорезы с татуировками во весь торс, на поясных ремнях дублетов поблёскивали катаны и кинжалы.  
— Мы знаем,— продолжил мужчина,— что несколько лет назад синигами потеряли своего могущественного тысячелетнего лидера – Ямамото Генрюсая. Они едва восстановились после прошлой войны с квинси, и для нас это идеальная возможность совершить возмездие! У нас было сто лет, чтобы подготовиться, и я с уверенностью могу сказать вам всем, что Ку Инду готова к войне с этими самовлюблёнными уравнителями, готово вершить правосудие! А готовы ли вы все и каждый из вас отдельно? Не оставайтесь равнодушными к тому, что происходит на вашей земле! Я – Восэм из клана Дилюмиум – приму к нам всех отважных жителей священного города Хиган. За своих близких!  
Информация решительно не желала укладываться в голове Карин. Она стояла, словно громом поражённая, не в силах тронуться с места. Теперь она понимала. Многое понимала. Недавний разговор с Секваной... нет, Дайрой приобретал новые краски. Она накричала на неё, обвинила в трусости, хотя не знала ровным счётом ничего о том, что произошло. Дайра действительно потеряла многих в тот день, а саму её долгое время держали в плену. Рваные серые волосы, шрамы и незаживающие раны, боль и печаль в глазах совсем не сходились с той полной жизни и силы прекрасной хранительницей Ку Инду, чьё изваяние она видела в храме. Ей сломали волю, и теперь она даже сама не знает, чего хочет от жизни. Ей нужны покой и поддержка близких, а не война. Она только окончательно разрушит всё то, что Дайра строила, возможно, тысячу лет.  
Тем более, братик Ичи, Рукия и Тоширо, и её... отец – все они являются синигами. Даже она сама на половину синигами. Разве они такие уж плохие?  
— Но ведь война принесёт намного больше жертв! — крикнула стоящая чуть позади Эрин.  
— Кто это там вякнул? — один из головорезов вышел из строя.  
— А, это та девчонка из подземных упырей! — иронично подняв бровь, сказал Восэм. — Если мне не изменяет память, клан Эквиус был уничтожен триста лет назад, и единственным выжившим оказалась принцесса Эллерина, которую в этот момент в своём замке прятал Баэльдар. Ты должна знать о боли потери лучше, чем кто-либо другой.  
— Именно поэтому я могу сказать вам, что война поведёт за собой лишь огромную вереницу кровавых смертей. — твёрдо ответила Эрин.  
— Лучше не лезь не в свои дела, девчонка! — прыснул рядом стоящий нага с моном клематиса на белой рубахе. — Ты не у себя на родине!  
— Девчонка, да? Мне триста сорок два, и я уверена, что старше тебя!  
Толпа, очевидно возбуждённая речью Дилювиума, разбушевалась. Отовсюду доносились возмущённые крики, страшные оскорбления. Эллерина не оставалось в долгу и на некоторые ругательства, брошенные в её адрес, отвечала не менее грязно. Это злило собравшийся народ ещё больше.  
— Да вы даже не знаете, кто такие синигами! — крикнула Карин, не выдержав.  
— А ты знаешь? Так поведай нам! — Восэм нагнулся к ней и улыбнулся, показывая всё своё превосходство.  
Толпа надвигалась на них. Самураи-наги обнажали катаны, юки-онны засучивали длинные рукава, а из кончиков их пальцев уже исходили снежные искры. Воздух вокруг похолодел в несколько раз. Карин почувствовала, как вдоль позвоночника пробежали мурашки.  
— Кажется, Баэльдар доигрался! — пропел Восэм, отдавая приказ схватить нарушителей.  
Протяжный вой раздался над ухом, и Карин бросилась прочь. Прилетевший в висок снежный комок заставил её поскользнуться и упасть на вмиг заледеневшую землю. Карин застонала, больно ударившись коленями и запястьем. Она попыталась встать, но сверху на неё налетели и прижали. Кто-то вгрызся острыми зубами в плечо. Конечности стремительно леденели и теряли чувствительность. До слуха донёсся металлический звон.  
«Меня же сейчас убьют!» — ужаснулась Карин.  
Она зажмурилась, напрягаясь всем телом. Надо что-то делать и срочно. Зарычав от злости и бессилия, Карин собрала все силы в кулак, попыталась подняться. Она не готова умирать здесь, она вообще не погибнет, пока не вернётся домой. Она сможет.  
Вдруг ее тело обрело лёгкость, будто кто-то, крепко сжав её руку, дернул на себя, и она вспорхнула на ноги, немного оторвавшись от земли, но вскоре вновь приземляясь. Оглянувшись, она увидела отброшенных вокруг духов, удивлённых и теперь хлопающих ртами.  
«Не время медлить, беги!..»  
Подорвавшись с места, Карин понеслась вперёд. Внезапно кто-то схватил её за плечо. Карин вздрогнула от ужаса, резко оборачиваясь. Эрин, охваченная чёрными всполохами, словно окутывающими её в тёмную робу смерти, что-то шептала.  
— Ex compléxu mórtem, — услышала Карин, ощущая, как всполохи охватывают теперь и её тело.  
— Давай же, — заорала Эрин, обгоняя.  
Они понеслись с чудовищной скоростью. Здания, духи, деревья, снег – всё вокруг смешалось в одно серое пятно. Карин не различала ничего, лишь чёрную спину бегущей впереди Эрин. Секунда, вторая, третья, и они уже стояли в окружении деревьев. Тишина. Головокружение заставило Карин присесть на корточки и отдышаться, беспрерывно глотая, всячески пытаясь подавить приступы тошноты.  
— А ты не промах, — хмыкнула Эрин, и в её тоне послышались одобрительные нотки,— Я от тебя такого не ожидала. Признаю, что ошибалась на твой счёт. Ух, как ты их отбросила!  
Карин собрала двумя ладонями немного снега и растёрла им лицо, чтобы хоть как-то снять жар, бушующий в теле. Ей понадобилось ещё несколько минут, чтобы встать и медленно побрести в сторону заснеженной аллеи, ведущей к их дому. День сменялся вечером, небо понемногу начинало темнеть. Она не была уверена, что это именно она отбросила духов этой таинственной силой, казалось, что ей кто-то помог. Но кто? Дайра? У неё нет такой силы, она сама говорила, а Раку с Тиатрилом появились бы лично. Тогда... кто?  
— Знаешь, — начала Эрин, выправляя волосы, — на самом деле мне кажется, что я бы отомстила клану Тенебрис. Немедля вытащила бы кинжал и бросилась в бой, едва завидев из острые серые уши. Просто мне ещё не представлялась такая возможность. Старик не пускает меня в подземные города.  
— Это очень тяжело,— согласилась Карин, потирая ушибленные колени и запястье, — простить тех, кто убил всех твоих близких.

Но кто же знал, что они только начинались.

Дома их уже ждал вернувшийся Баэльдар. Он сидел за обеденным столом вместе с Тиатрилом и Силией. Девочка уминала салат и не особо заинтересовалась гостями, но Тиатрил обеспокоенно поднялся со своего места.  
— Где вы так долго были? Карин, разве ты уже поправилась?  
— Разделите с нами ужин,— сказал старик, подняв руку в приглашающем жесте, — мы вас ждали.  
Баэльдар приказал вошедшей служанке Санмин послать за остальными. Поставив поднос в глиняными пиалами, наполненными до краёв вязкой ртутной субстанцией, девушка поспешно вышла.  
— Мы были в городе,— начала Эрин, присаживаясь за стол,— наблюдали очень интересную картину.  
Баэльдар кивнул.  
— Дилювиум потерял всякий страх. Они напали на нас средь бела дня,— сказала Эллерина, отхлёбывая немного ртутного напитка.  
Карин сделала тоже самое. Вкус показался ей знакомым, и через секунду её осенило. Это тот самый таинственный эликсир, восстанавливающий жизненные силы. Она мигом выпила его до дна, будто бы он мог испариться. Она в мире, где каждый день её жизнь подвергается опасности. Её организм не должен истощаться.  
— Расскажи мне, Эллерина.  
К их трапезе присоединились Раку и Дайра. Последняя вела себя предельно тихо, в то время как лис тут же включился в разговор.  
— Значит, они вновь взялись за своё? И куда смотрит Жемчужное Святилище? У них огромное влияние на Хиган, Дана одним щелчком пальцев может прекратить это безобразие,— возмущался Раку.  
— Скорее всего, они заключили договор,— сказал Тиатрил.— Мы с дядей много думали об этом и пришли к выводу, что храм Снежных Дев разрешил Дилювиуму мирные агитации на улицах города, а Алмерикус взамен обещал не вмешиваться в их дела и, возможно, безопасность. Что-то вроде того.  
— Да, пожалуй, это многое объясняет,— согласилась Эрин,— Дана закрывает глаза на всё, что касается Дилювиума, а её жрицы, которые не согласны с условиями договора, предают свою вечную клятву служения и бегут.  
— Мы не должны позволить Алмерикусу бесчинствовать в Ку Инду. Сами знаете, чей приказ,— сказал Баэльдар.— Но этим займёмся уже не мы. У нас с вами другая миссия. Всё почти готово к отправке.  
Раку, Эрин и Тиатрил коротко кивнули. На миг за столом стало тихо.  
— Разве синигами действительно такие плохие, как их описывал Дилювиум? — не удержалась Карин.  
Этот вопрос волновал её уже давно, и сейчас она надеялась получить ответ.  
— Они просто ужасные, — ответила Эрин.  
— Я никогда их не видел,— признался Тиатрил,— но они убили названного брата моего отца – вечно молодого Рюдзина из клана Зимних Драконов. Я хорошо знал его, он часто приезжал к нам по праздникам, дарил самодельные игрушки мне и Сарре, рассказывал интересные истории. Это был очень благородный и добрый дракон.  
— Все драконы добрые и благородные, вот только глупые,— перебил Раку, лениво постукивая пальцами по столу.  
— Мне было очень больно, когда я узнал о его смерти. Я не спал несколько дней. Чтобы почтить его память, мне пришлось впервые за долгое время вернуться домой. Я ненавижу синигами, но, понимаю, что новая война нам ничего не принесёт. И, да, это неправда. Драконы не глупые.  
Дайра рядом неестественно дёрнулась, и Карин, едва повернув голову, заметила сквозь нависшие волосы мокрые дорожки от слёз на щеках. Точно. Рюдзин же был её мужем. Духом, которого она любила. Карин едва ли могла понять, каково это: видеть, как всех, кем ты дорожишь, зверски убивают. Прямо на твоих глазах. Это невыносимое зрелище.  
— Синигами – исторический враг подземных кланов,— вставила Эрин.— Я этот период не застала, но отец рассказывал, что раньше мы вечно соперничали за переправку человеческих душ в Сообщество Душ. Синигами тогда назывались ещё уравнителями и вообще были созданы только для того, чтобы очищать заблудшие души от скверны. Как они там назывались...  
— Пустые,— подсказала Карин.  
— Именно. Синигами победили в нашей личной войне, и теперь подземные кланы, окончательно озверев от безделья, перегрызли друг другу глотки. Я бы с удовольствием убила парочку уравнителей, если бы встретила. Я ведь тоже, по сути, бог смерти.  
— К слову, почему ты их защищаешь? — вмешался Тиатрил.  
— Я не защищаю,— нахмурилась Карин,— я просто всё это совсем не понимаю.  
Все эти жуткие истории не укладывались у неё в голове. Она совсем не знает синигами, а судить только по парочке знакомых – глупость. Неужели её брат симпатизирует этим богам смерти? Поощряет их поведение, разделяет их взгляды, гордится их историей? Этого просто не может быть. Или...?  
— Что ж, давайте уже закончил трапезу. — предложил Баэльдар  
***  
Карин проснулась от того, что кто-то её отчаянно тормошил. Спала она крепко, сон в этот раз был глубоким, и ей не с первой попытки удалось открыть веки. Будто кто-то специально пытался удержать её по ту сторону реальности. С трудом открыв глаза, она увидела перед собой чёрный силуэт на фоне окна.  
— Наконец-то,— сказали голосом Эрин, и голова силуэта повернулась через плечо, обращаясь к кому-то.— Она проснулась.  
— Что случилось?— не поняла Карин, садясь на футоне.  
Глаза постепенно адаптировались к темноте, и теперь она могла различить нависающую над ней Эллерину в полной экипировке, чрезвычайно собранную и серьёзную. На поясном ремешке блеснули недавно начищенные ножны короткого меча. Женщина хмыкнула и ушла в угол комнаты, где стояли шкафы. Её место заняла обеспокоенная Дайра, дрожащими руками пытаясь собрать короткие волосы в хвост.  
— Вставай. — шикнула она, приготавливая одежду Карин.  
Карин, еле нашарив в темноте обувку, поднялась на ноги. Нос защекотало от слабого запаха дыма. Кажется, Дайра тоже его уловила, и её лицо на миг исказилось в страшной гримасе. Карин ничего не понимала. На улице было темно, а, значит, прошло совсем немного времени того, как они пожелали друг другу мирных снов.  
— Что происходит? Который час?  
— Час нападения, — отозвалась Эллерина, захлопывая шкаф. — Час конца. Для тех, кто будет ещё задавать вопросы. Ловите!  
Карин поймала в руки смоченное в воде полотенце. Её осенило.  
— Это Дилювиум?  
Эрин с Дайрой резко обернулись. Одна смотрела серьёзно, другая – непонимающе.  
— Это ведь те, кто напал на нас днём?— сказала Карин, сжимая в руках полотенце.— Пришли вершить своё возмездие для начала нам.  
Эллерина не ответила, но в её молчании было много всего. Ответ не требовался быть озвученным.  
— Я чувствую, что Раку и Тиатрил уже внизу. Должно быть, сдерживают ворота,— сообщила Дайра.— Сейчас наша главная задача спасти господина Баэльдара и его племянницу.  
В коридоре стоял дым. Прикрывая нос и рот мокрыми полотенцами, они спускались вниз. Карин услышала грохот и вздрогнула. Кажется, ворота были прорваны. После грохота последовали постепенно усиливающиеся крики толпы. Видимо, они старались вести себя как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить остальной город, но после того, как ворота пали, их уже ничего не могло сдержать. Это резня, с ужасом осознала Карин, нас просто сметут, оставив после себя лишь мокрые лужи крови. Они не люди. Не люди. Чудовища их древних, покрытых толстым слоем пыли, легенд.  
— Это, кажется, твоё? — говорит Дайра, протягивая ей что-то.  
Карин замечает поблёскивающее на ладони аквамариновое кольцо, что Эрин подарила ей днём.  
— Нет, это...  
— Возьми его и спрячь во внутренний карман. Или в сапоги. Оно тебе ещё пригодится.  
— А как же...  
— Быстрее, у нас нет времени!

Баэльдар стоял посередине большой и задымлённой комнаты на первом этаже, обнимая племянницу. Силия пыталась спрятаться в его кимоно. Она молчала, жмурилась, хотя её лицо выдавало все чувства. Девочка была на грани, чтобы не разреветься. Эллерина, лишь мельком взглянув на них, пронеслась к выходу, набегу обнажая меч.  
— Есть ещё один ход? — спросила Дайра.  
— Есть, подземный ход из кухни, но там бушует огонь. Они подожгли здание.  
— Твою стихию! — выругалась Дайра, и это был, возможно, первый и последний раз, когда она позволила себе подобные экспрессивные замечания.  
Она обернулась на Карин, словно хотела о чём-то попросить, но ничего не сказала. Только нахмурила брови. Ей показалось, что она знает, о чём хотела попросить её Дайра, но догадки были слишком смутные и расплывчатые, не желающие собираться в предложение.  
— Надо спрятаться,— сказала Карин,— когда прорвутся сюда, нужно, чтобы кто-то их отвлёк, а вы тем временем незаметно пробежите наружу. Здесь темно и дымно, никто вас не заметит в разгаре сражения.  
Карин сама от себя не ожидала, как быстро необходимый план действий в критической ситуации сам составится в её голове. Видимо, она принадлежит к тому типу людей, которые мобилизуются в непредвиденных обстоятельствах.  
— Я их отвлеку,— сказала Дайра.— Они и не подумают смотреть по сторонам.  
В глазах бывшего духа-хранителя Воды была решимость. Можно отчаиваться и сдаваться сколько угодно, пока сама смерть не заглянет в глаза. Смерти до неё, порушенные города и судьбы, изменение идеалов Ку – всё это прошло мимо неё стороной. Это было так далеко и так туманно. Но сейчас перед ней стояли старец и ребёнок. А ещё девчонка, что попала сюда совсем недавно, но на которую сама Дайра возлагала большие надежды. И их смертей она допустить никак не могла. С таким грехом за душой она дальше смириться не сможет.  
— Скоро,— сказал Баэльдар,— пора занять позиции.  
Эллерина выбежала во двор. Мимо неё пронеслась полосатая газель, трирог встал на дыбы с безумными глазами и громко заржал. Её вороной не было. «Должно быть, сбежала...— пронеслось в голове». Эрин в два прыжка преодолела небольшой дворик около дома, врываясь в кутерьму звенящих от ударов мечей и свистящей в ушах ледяной магии. Всё вокруг было белым и красным, дымным и страшным. Чувствительный слух резануло чьим-то предсмертным криком, но вскоре общий шум проглотил его, перебивая множеством другим голосов. Чёрная, скрывающая тело дымка уже покрывала её тело полностью. Она чувствовала, как силы наполняли её, жгучим ядом струились по венам. Это их миссия. Защищать Баэльдара, советника духа-хранителя Воздуха даже ценой своей жизни. Эрин нагнулась, подбрасывая в руке короткий меч, беря его обратным хватом. И бросилась в бой.  
Первый, второй... нага со змеями вместо волос зашипела, хватаясь за отрубленную руку. Рядом пронёсся огромный белый лис, сбивая хвостами несколько татуированных головорезов с головами акул. Его пасть громко клацнула, кровь стекала по зубам и дёснам. Эрин услышала звон мечей и рёв, это Тиатрил принял дуэль у самурая со змеиным хвостом вместо ног. У него всего две руки, у наги – целых четыре, но Тиатрил не отступал, сражаясь с мастером ведения боя на равных. Самурай сделал резкий выпад вперёд, но более манёвренный Тиатрил быстро уклонился от его атаки, совершая скачок. Он хорошо чувствовал своё оружие. Возможно, он выиграет этот бой, но общее сражение уже было проиграно. Им не выстоять против такого количества врагов. Было лишь вопросом времени, когда Дилювиум прорвётся в дом.  
Карин пригнулась, прикусывая губу, пытаясь унять дрожь во всём теле. Она услышала грохот и топот, дикий гомон возбуждённых битвой голосов. Повеяло холодом. Она увидела, как стены и входная дверь вдруг леденеют, покрываются инеем. В следующую секунду со звоном взрываются, и остроконечные глыбы разбрасываются во все стороны. Карин инстинктивно закрывает голову руками.  
«Сейчас…»  
Она вскакивает на ноги, срываясь с места. Ноги подкашиваются, но она не обращает внимания. Быстрый знак пальцами, призывающий к действию. Срывается с места, подбегая к зияющей дыре в стене. Пусто. Все черти здесь. Пространство разрезает стеклянный голос, слова отдаются словно в голове, в её собственных мыслях.  
— Тихого моря и попутного ветра, мой грешный клан Дилювиум…  
— Быстрее!— кричит она.  
Не оборачивается, боится, что иначе застынет на месте. Краем глаза она улавливает свет, стены горящего дома покрываются северным сиянием. Не смотреть назад. У неё другая цель. Она бежит вперёд, чувствуя, как прохладный воздух остужает её пылающее лицо, тёмное от копоти и дыма, обожжённое языками пламени. Ноги не выдерживают напряжения, спотыкаются обо что-то, кажется чью-ту оторванную руку, и она падает на истоптанный снег. Удар выбивает из лёгких остатки воздуха. Карин чувствует боль в солнечном сплетении, пытается вдохнуть, но у неё не получается. Позади трещит и рушится дом. Наконец, у неё получается вдохнуть, и она с шумом пытается набрать воздуха побольше в лёгкие. Ночной мрак успокаивает глаза, уставшие от огненных красок. Карин с трудом поворачивает голову, замечая позади Баэльдара. Он сидит на коленях позади неё. Лицо его чёрное, длинная борода опалена.  
— Где…— из горла вырывается хрип, лишь отдалённо похожий на речь.  
— Вырвалась, убежала. Испугалась. Она чистый дракон.  
Старец запрокидывает голову, устремив уставший взгляд на небо. Тёмные облака сегодня затянули луну, и ночь была по-особенному чёрной. Хруст снега. Карин резко оборачивается, выхватывая из темноты серый силуэт.  
— Вот это да, — улыбается потрёпанный самурай с шрамом во всё лицо, доставая меч.  
Он замахивается, и Карин обожигает холодом. Глаза застилает туман, разум постепенно погружается во тьму. Последние, что она видит, это деревянные сандалии самурая. Их подошвы окрашены красным.

Очнувшись, Карин почувствовала под собой холодный пол. Лицо неприятно жгло. Подняв голову, она увидела железную решётку. Клетка. Рядом сидел краснолицый Баэльдар, смотревший на неё. Лицо его было безразлично и холодно.  
— Господин, девчонка пришла в себя! — крикнули в темноте.  
Через несколько минут решётка с противным скрипом отворилась. В клетку вошёл высокий статный мужчина в церемониальной одежде чиновника древней Японии. На голове у него была украшенная перьями шляпа, а жилет подпоясывал бахромчатый шнурок. Он с надменным превосходством уставился на своих пленников, и Карин смогла разглядеть его лицо. Вытянутое, белое, черты лица острые и гордые. Хищные и злые зрачки чернели в его прищуренных глазах. Следом зашла смуглая девушка с татуировками во всё тело, рыжие волосы на её голове, казалось, пылали огнём. Облокотившись о стену, она облизнулась, с вожделением глядя на Карин.  
— Вот ты и попался, старик, — строгий голос мужчины громким эхом отразился о стены. — Ты думаешь, твои тёмные делишки пройдут мимо меня? Ты думаешь, я никогда не узнаю о твоих тайных экспедициях в Ураго?  
«Что происходит?.. — пронеслось в голове Карин».  
— О чём ты, Алмерикус? — еле слышно произнёс Баэльдар.  
— Баэльдар, не притворяйся. Уже нет смысла, ты всё равно не покинешь это место живым. Я прекрасно знаю о твоём тайном приказе Зефиринуса. Несколько лет назад выяснилось, что в Ураго появилась брешь, позволяющая проникать в Ад. Души грешников – ценный и редкий ресурс в наше время, не правда ли? С их помощью готовятся эликсиры жизни и восстановления, они возвращают молодость и силу. Ты живёшь в Хигане, строишь из себя добряка и наблюдателя за Ку Инду, но на самом деле тайно посылаешь экспедиции в Ураго исследовать брешь. И скоро ты начнёшь действовать, поскольку неделю назад к тебе прибыла охрана. Зефиринус хитёр, он умеет делать из мудрецов шпионов, непременно достигая так великих успехов. Он только не учёл, что мы с ним почти одного возраста.  
— Что? — опешила Карин, слова застряли в горле.  
Алмерикус расхохотался.  
— Смотри, девчонка, твой любимый дядя тоже не прочь разрушить мир! Кстати, я думал, что ты моложе. До меня доходили другие сведения.  
Карин посмотрела на Баэльдара, пытаясь отыскать на его морщинистом лице хоть каплю реакции, знака, что всё это неправда. Баэльдар хранил молчание, не смотрел на неё. Его взгляд был отрешённым и холодным. Старец готовился к смерти.  
«Мне всё равно! Плевать! Это меня не касается! — вопило в голове.»  
— Хватит! — отчаянно закричала Карин.— Оставьте меня в покое!  
Алмерикус расхохотался.  
— Мне искренне жаль тебя, Силия. Но глупость и наивность в нашем мире тоже не поощряются. Как бы мне ни хотелось, мне придётся тебя убить.  
— Я не Силия! — прошипела Карин, клацнув зубами.  
— Даже драконы перед смертью теряют гордость. Ламия, — отрывисто сказал Алмерикус, последний раз бросая взгляд на них. — Тихого моря и попутного ветра.  
Кивнув, девушка в татуировках позади него отлепилась от стены. Он поспешно вышел, хлопнув решёткой. Ламия, облизнувшись, погладила свои огненные волосы. Локоны вытянулись во всю длину, поднимаясь в воздух, затем резко схватили Карин, швырнув её в стену со всей силы. Воздух мгновенно выбило из лёгких, Карин скатилась вниз. Волосы толстыми верёвками обвили ногу, загораясь и скручивая до хруста костей. Пронзительный крик зазвенел в ушах, и Карин с ужасом осознала, что это она. Её крик был таким страшным и животным, не похожим на её собственный голос. Она почувствовала что-то мокрое под головой. Кажется, это была её собственная кровь. Невыносимая боль в ноге раздирала её. На глазах проступили слёзы.  
Карин вдруг почувствовала себя где-то далеко, словно смотрела теперь на себя со стороны. Она видела, как Ламия подошла к неподвижному старику, и в её руке был кинжал. Баэльдар не обратил на девушку никакого внимания, медленно прикрывая глаза. Ламия остервенело всадила кинжал ему в сердце. Окроплённое кровью лицо девушки озарилось радостью. Она испытывала наслаждение от убийства.  
Карин открыла рот в беззвучном крике, смотря, как тело старика медленно заваливается на бок и глухо падает на пол камеры.  
— Смотри-ка, дедушка умер, — пропела она, смотря прямо на неё. — Поплачь, милая. Люблю слёзы.  
«Нет! Нет! Нет! — кричал внутренний голос.»  
Изображение перед глазами расплылось то ли от слёз, то ли от того, что она теряла сознание. Кто-то коснулся её плеча, и, резко обернувшись, она увидела стоящего позади мужчину. Это был молодой парень, одетый в чёрную форму синигами. Он смотрел на неё тихо и спокойно взглядом карих, словно плодородная почва, глаз. Парень заговорил, и звук его голоса был словно ветер и шелест листвы летним днём. Карин почувствовала тепло внутри.  
— Ты должна бежать...— услышала она.  
— Кто ты?  
— Меня зовут Судзуки Акаги, и, прошу, не задавай больше вопросов. У нас мало времени.  
Ламия уже подходила к ней, вновь занося остриё кинжала. Сейчас её убьют. Акаги подал ей руку, и Карин, чуть поколебавшись, схватилась за неё. Странное чувство проснулась в её груди. Такое родное и спокойное, будто она держит за руку отца или брата. Он повёл её в темноту по усыпанной золотыми песчинками тропе. Они ступали медленно, никуда не торопясь, будто и никуда торопиться не надо было.  
— Куда мы идём? — спросила она.  
— Тебе предстоит ещё долгий путь, Карин Куросаки. Возьми себе новое имя и историю, иначе жди беды. А после найди меня в Лесу Костей.  
Её новый спутник внезапно растворился в темноте, рассеявшись на тысячи золотых песчинок. Она почувствовала что-то в руке. Разжав ладонь, она увидела смятый белый платок, на котором гладью была вышита угольно-чёрная хризантема. Внезапно перед ней выросла высокая двустворчатая дверь, украшенная витражами. На одной створке на неё смотрел молодой парень в песочных одеждах и белой накидкой поверх. На другой – молодая девушка в кремовом платье и с такой же накидкой, поразительно походящая на неё саму. Она серьёзно и строго смотрела на неё с витража.  
Карин открыла дверь…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contra bonos mores (лат.) — против нравственности.  
Ex compléxu mórtem (лат.) – объятия смерти.  
tenebris (лат.) - тёмный.  
equus (лат.) - конь.  
Баэльдар (эльф. по Толкину) — Bael- защитник, -dar мир.  
Эллерина (эльф. по Толкину) — Коронованная Звездами, одно из названий Таникветиля.  
Тиатрил (эльф. по Толкину) — Tia- магия, -tril танцор.  
Секвана (Sequana) — древнее название реки Сена в Галлии.  
Дайра (др.-греч. Δαῖρα) — персонаж древнегреческой мифологии, нимфа-океанида. Её имя переводят как учительница или посвящённая и полагают, что она была связана с инициацией и сакральным смыслом мистерий.  
Алмерикус (лат.) — власть работы.


	5. alter ego

_Синигами есть воины, защитники и уравнители Общества Душ. Всю свою жизнь обязаны они посвятить своё тело и дух служению миру загробному, быть безоговорочно преданными главнокомандующему и своему капитану и признать военное искусство единственной деятельностью._  
_(Кодекс синигами, постулат первый)._

  
— ...поиски пропавшей в Каракуре девушки Куросаки Карин так и не увенчались успехом. Напомним, она пропала 16-го октября этого года. Если у вас есть информация о ее местонахождении, пожалуйста, сообщите нам по телефону, который вы видите на экране…— Юзу выключила телевизор и устало перевела взгляд на сидящего рядом мужчину в зеленой полосатой панаме. Он напряжённо молчал. Прошёл уже месяц. Месяц, как она потеряла смысл жизни. Юзу посмотрела на себя в маленькое настольное зеркальце. На уставшем лице на нее смотрели пустые глаза, под которыми синие дуги мешков уже стали привычным атрибутом. Она провела пальцами по чуть впалой бледной щеке, царапая ее искусанными ногтями.  
— Что там… в Обществе Душ? — спросила Юзу, нисколько не удивляясь своему слабому безжизненному голосу.  
— Не знаю, плохо это или хорошо, Куросаки-сан, но вашей сестры всё ещё нет в списках душ, прибывших из Мира Живых, — серьезно ответил ей мужчина, — хотя, возможно, она могла оказаться в дальних районах Руконгая, а там за численностью населения уследить довольно трудно.  
— Спасибо за вашу помощь, Урахара-сан, — девушка закатила голову, закрыла глаза и тяжело вздохнула. — Вы говорили, в тот день был большой всплеск духовной энергии. Все ещё нет результатов исследования?  
Раньше Юзу понятия не имела ни о какой реацу, ни об Обществе Душ и Руконгае. Она не знала, кем являлись её отец и брат, и уж, тем более, мать. Она единственная среди всех жила словно в сказке, в иллюзии, и сейчас ненавидела себя за эту политику невмешательства. Она закрывала глаза на странное поведение брата, не обращала внимания на непонятные разговоры её семьи и искренне верила, что каждый гость Ичиго – обычный человек. Все считали её маленькой девочкой, которой не стоит знать, и она поддерживала для всех этот образ. Лишь когда Юзу лишилась всей своей семьи, она по-настоящему всё осознала. Какой она была раньше и какой больше не будет никогда.  
— Всё, что удалось получить из анализа местности – эта энергия не принадлежит ни синигами, ни квинси, ни кому-либо еще из ранее нами изученных, — Урахара взял в руки отчеты, добавив, — так я доложил главнокомандующему.  
Юзу оживилась. Мельком взглянув на девушку, мужчина заметил отблеск слабой надежды в ее тусклых глазах. С тех пор, как неизвестным образом исчезла ее сестра, Куросаки Карин, Юзу внутри умерла. Она поссорилась с друзьями и парнем, перестала посещать университет и бросила следить за собой, теперь надевая только старый джемпер с растянутыми рукавами и потёртые линялые джинсы. В ней больше нет прежней красоты, есть только искусанные ногти, блестящие кожным салом волосы и сутулая спина.  
— Не томите, — выдавила из себя Юзу.  
— Копаясь в разделе запрещённой литературы библиотеки Общества Душ, я обнаружил весьма интересные исследования одного синигами. К слову, он был шестым офицером первого отряда. Это не оригинал, к сожалению, но обрывки копий тоже имеют некую ценность. Так вот, ближе к делу, Судзуки Акаги – так звали этого синигами – проводил некие исследования в Сомниа Мунди. Как описывает в своих отчетах сам Акаги, это особое измерение, населённое сущностями, зовущими себя не иначе как духами из мифов и легенд Мира Живых. Сам Судзуки Акаги дал им научное название: анимусы. Поняли, да? В его записях есть результаты анализа духовной энергии анимусов, так вот, он схож с теми, что мы получили из Каракуры, — закончил Киске.  
— Может ли быть, что сестрёнка сейчас именно в этом… Сомниа Мунди, — недоверчиво спросила Юзу, — и как она могла туда попасть?  
— Естественно, полной уверенности нет, но это единственное, что более-менее подходит, — мужчина поправил шляпу. — Насчет того, как Куросаки-сан могла туда попасть… возможно, ей в этом кто-то помог.  
Юзу поджала губы, пытаясь сдержать приступ истерики. Опустив голову, она затряслась всем телом. До Урахары донеслись тихие всхлипы. Он не любил женских слёз, они вгоняли его в какое-то необъяснимое смущение и стыд, он сразу начинал чувствовать себя виноватым, даже когда повода для такого чувства и не должно было быть. Вздохнув, Киске придвинулся к девушке и обнял ее, прижимая к груди.  
— Мы найдем вашу сестру, Куросаки-сан, — попытался утешить он.

Открыв глаза, Карин увидела деревянный потолок. Она немного двинулась, пытаясь приподняться. У неё сильно болел затылок, и невыносимо ломила левая нога. Кроме того, во всём теле ощущалась заметная слабость. Она замычала, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. В горле стояла пустыня, а слипшиеся губы не в силах были разжаться.  
Ей приснился странный сон, будто бы она была в комнате того безумного торговца в полосатой панаме, сидела на полке в одной из его комнат. Она наблюдала за своей Юзу, только совсем не такой, как её любимая сестра. Эта Юзу была грустная и печальная, она сидела в старой, изношенной одежде на полу, крутила в костлявых пальцах кружку. Она была совсем не накрашена и, казалось, не умыта, что было решительно не похоже на Юзу. Её горячо любимая сестра всегда отличалась аккуратностью во внешнем виде.  
Она вновь попыталась подняться, чтобы понять хотя бы, где она находится.  
— Лежи! Тебе нельзя вставать! — услышала она громкий и звонкий голос.  
Молодая загорелая девушка в линялом юката подбежала к Карин и уложила ее обратно. Затем она убежала и через мгновение появилась уже с глиняным кувшином, доверху наполненным водой.  
— Пей.  
— Где я? — напившись, слабо спросила Карин.  
— В 64-м районе северного Руконгая. Мы нашли тебя в лесу, — сказала девушка, приседая рядом с потрепанным старым футоном, на котором лежала Карин.  
«Значит, Руконгай... вот, куда меня привёл Акаги». Когда-то очень давно, Карин случайно подслушала разговор Ичиго и Рукии. Его подруга, в то время уже который раз гостившая в их доме, делилась с братом о своей жизни в Обществе душ, о Сейрейтее и Руконгае. Кучики рассказывала о своей тяжелой доли маленькой воровки и о том, насколько бедны люди, живущие за 50-м районом. Она вспомнила последнее наставление Акаги: взять себе новое имя и историю, чтобы не приключилась беда. Об этом ведь говорила и Дайра. Раз она дух-хранитель, значит этому можно верить?  
— Кстати, я Рами Матсури, а ты?  
— Рена Мори, — сказала Карин, удивляясь своей фантазии.  
Хотя, может, это было имя какой-нибудь телезвезды, а она его запомнила и теперь вытащила из подсознания.  
— Ты пролежала без сознания две недели.  
— Две недели?..— растерянно произнесла Карин.  
— У тебя перелом ноги и открытая рана на затылке. Что с тобой случилось?  
— Я... не помню, — вздохнув, соврала Карин, вспоминая произошедшее.  
Она искренне надеялась, что все были хотя бы живы. Она очень этого хотела.  
— Оно и понятно,— хмыкнула Рами,— с такой-то раной на голове мы думали, ты вообще дурой проснёшься!  
— Простите, что не оправдала ожиданий.  
— Ого, уже остришь, значит, идёшь на поправку. Я принесу тебе чай.  
— Я хочу есть.  
— Есть? — Рами удивлённо обернулась, застыв в проходе.

Ближе к вечеру, в старой халупе, как успела оценить жилище Карин, собралась вся семья: двое мальчиков-близнецов Ао и Тао лет двенадцати, постоянно соревнующиеся друг с другом во всяких мелочах по типу «кто дальше плюнет»; ссохшаяся маленькая старушка, вечно раскладывающая карточные пасьянсы; Рами, заботящая обо всех в этом доме и Какуро, занимающийся, в основном, тяжелым физическим трудом. Рами принесла Карин рисовых пирожков с чаем. Уже порядком изголодавшаяся Карин тут же накинулась на еду.  
— Так необычно,— присела Рами, вытащив из-за пазухи гребень и принимаясь раздирать спутавшийся комок волос Карин.— В нашей деревне уже давно не было духовно развитых душ. Ты, прямо, диковинка, да ещё и в нашем доме. Скоро вся улица соберётся посмотреть на тебя, вот увидишь.  
— Духовно развитые души?  
— Что, ты не знаешь? — удивилась девушка.— Это такие души, которые обладают высокой духовной силой. Самый главный признак таких душ – чувство голода. Они могут поступить в академию и стать синигами. Сейчас туда берут всех, у кого хоть мало-мальская реацу есть. Это билет в счастливую жизнь.  
— Откуда тогда рис, если вы не чувствуете голода?  
— Хах, украли с плантации синигами, — с гордостью произнес Ао, который в это время сооружал из камешков крепость.  
— Вы опять бегали туда? — крикнул Какуро из коридора.— Я же вам запретил! Вас скоро точно поймают!  
— Маленькие негодники! — буркнула старушка, вновь тасующая карты.  
Какуро вошёл в общую комнату, повесил верёвку на крючок, а топорик положил в угол. Это был молодой мужчина, хотя по возрасту определённо старше Рами. Смуглый, чёрноволосый и коренастый, одетый в тёмное, потрёпанное юката.  
— Опять порвали?! Ну сколько можно!  
Карин проследила за его взглядом, замечая порванное сёдзи. Какуро, несмотря на вероятную усталость, тут же принялся чинить двери. В комнату забежал Тао, тут же ломая крепость, построенную Ао, с явным настроем спровоцировать брата. И у него это получилось. Мальчишка сразу вскочил и погнался за Тао. Дом наполнился шумом и криками.  
— Маленькие негодники! — возмущалась старушка.— И ты, Рами, пустоголовая совсем!  
— Ну, что опять, бабушка? — спокойно спросила Рами, похоже, уже привыкшая к подобных выходкам.  
— Вторым одеялом меня вчера не укрыла! Замёрзла я так, что копыта чуть не откинула!  
— Поскорее бы откинула,— пробурчала Рами.  
— Я всё слышала!  
Улыбка тронула потрескавшиеся губы Карин. Она уже и забыла, как непринуждённо и весело бывает в семьях. Когда-то и её дом мог похвастаться шумным непутёвым отцом, вечно недовольным братом, милой и доброй сестрой. Часто у них гостила Рукия, и тогда обстановка становилась ещё оживлённее, особенно, когда она ловила Бородача и Юзу, подслушивающих у комнаты Ичиго. Как ей этого сейчас не хватало. Хоть бы на день вернуться в детство.  
— Спасибо...— еле слышно прошептала она.  
— Что? — не поняла Рами.— За что?  
— Спасибо вам за всё.

Была уже глубокая ночь, когда Карин проснулась вновь. Её что-то разбудило, и она, прислушиваясь к тишине, уловила еле слышный шёпот. Кажется, не все в этой комнате спали.  
— И полугода не пройдет, как _он_ найдет тебя. _Он_ изменит твою жизнь,— до её ушей донёсся старческий голос.  
— Кто? — громко шепнула Карин.  
— Дракон.  
— Дракон? Какой дракон?  
Ответа не последовало. Тиатрил, подумала Карин, это точно он. Значит, не пройдёт и полгода, как Тиатрил явится за ней. Это было ожидаемо, ведь она давно замечала на себе его взгляды. Она ему определённо нравилась. Нащупав во внутреннем кармане кольцо с аквамарином, Карин сжала его в кулаке, крепко при этом зажмурившись.

  
***

Они сидели на пепелище, разгребая обломки ещё прошлым днём стоявшего здесь дома. Эллерина рисовала обгоревшим обрубком балки какие-то знаки на покрытой толстым слоем пепла земле. Другая, незанятая, рука поддерживала левую ногу, которую ей прокусил в бою каппа.  
— Миссия провалена, объект защиты погиб,— сухо отрапортовала она.  
— Эрин, помолчи.  
Раку смотрел на неё этими янтарными, отдающими немного в зелень глазами, и в его взгляде она прочитала раздражение. Сердце тут же сжалось. Лис подошёл сидящему на земле чёрному от дыма и копоти Тиатрилу. Парень, как будто и не услышал приближение: не дрогнул, не шевельнулся, даже не моргнул. Он находился в прострации уже долгое время, мыслей в голове не было, а язык не хотел поворачиваться. Он чувствовал в руках дрожь. Рядом с ним лежало тело маленькой девочки. Он прикоснулся к обгорелой красной руке.  
— Она ещё жива,— донёсся до него голос Дайры.  
Он не ответил.  
— Силия умирает. Скорее всего, она даже не придёт в сознание,— сказал за него Раку.  
Дайра стояла какое-то время, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Колебалась. Ей было страшно, что у неё не получится, что она не сможет исцелить девочку. Её собственная сила теперь редко ей подчинялась, повинуясь какому-то своему собственному настроению. Наконец, она решилась попробовать. Она себе не простит, если ребёнок умрёт практически у неё на руках.  
— Дети,— сказала она, кладя одну ладонь девочке на лоб, а другую – на грудь,— не должны отвечать за поступки родителей.  
Она закрыла глаза, медленно и глубоко набирая воздух в лёгкие. Перед глазами тут же встало лицо её собственной дочери. Её милой маленькой Ундине. И ещё одно лицо. Того, о ком она навсегда хотела бы забыть. Она почувствовала тепло, исходящее из кончиков пальцев. Чудодейственное свечение вдруг запылало бирюзой под её ладонями. Быстро зашептав древнюю мантру на сейчас уже забытом всеми языке, Дайра резко распахнула веки. Тело ребёнка уже не покрывали многочисленные ожоги, хотя лицо всё ещё оставалось болезненно-бледным.  
— Твоё имя Силия, и я нарекаю тебе жить с миром и природой в согласии, жить в здравии и чести, и пусть забвение никогда не коснётся тебя.  
Она наклонилась, чтобы коснуться кончиком пальца лба девочки. Поднявшись, она увидела застывшие перед ней физиономии остальных.  
— Твою... стихию! — выругался Раку.  
— Я... я думала, что... а тут такое! Да ты же...  
— Она будет жить? Скажите, незабвенная и вечная...  
— Будет,— резко перебила его Дайра.— Немедленно вези её в домой в Ку Марут. В истинном обличье ты сможешь преодолеть весь путь всего за пол дня. И сообщи о смерти Баэльдара.  
Тиатрил немедленно засобирался. Вдруг, вспомнив что-то, он остановился. Его лицо побледнело, и он с болью посмотрел на Дайру.  
— Карин...  
— Отправляйся сейчас же. Нужно заботиться о живых, а не о мёртвых.  
Она видела, как губы парня предательски задрожали, а по щекам полились слёзы. Дайра и сама держалась лишь на том, что до сих пор не отошла от потрясения.  
— Она мне понравилась,— сказала Эрин после того, как Тиатрил, обратившись в огромного серебряного дракона с переливающейся перламутром чешуей, взмыл ввысь, аккуратно держа в массивных когтях ребёнка.— Карин была сильной девушкой. Ей чудовищно не повезло, что всё так случилось. Она оказалась невинной жертвой в большой политической игре.  
— Как ты можешь...— начал Раку,— как ты можешь так просто об этом говорить!  
— Что?  
— Ты бесчувственная, ты ведь с ней целый день провела вместе! — кричал лис,— А теперь... теперь как ни в чём не бывало, так иронично обо всём говоришь!  
— Ты думаешь, мне не больно?! — не выдержав, сорвалась Эрин.— Прости, что я не умею плакать! Мне безумно, безумно тяжело осознавать, что всё это произошло прямо сегодня ночью! Несколько часов назад! Но я не умею ничего другого, кроме, как ты выразился, «иронично» изъясняться!  
Вскочив, она совсем забыла о раненой ноге, и теперь, зашипев от боли, вцепилась в неё со всей силы. Ей пришлось медленно вновь опуститься на землю.  
— Карин сказала мне, что у неё есть сестра где-то очень далеко,— тихо сказала она после некоторого молчания.— Нужно её найти, сообщить. Пожалуй, это всё, что мы можем для неё сделать.  
— Юзу...— прошептал Раку.  
— Ты знаешь её? — удивилась Эллерина.  
— Да. Но чтобы её найти, нам понадобится твой ключ.  
В чёрных глазах женщины встал немой вопрос. Постепенно до неё доходило осознание, и с каждым мигом её лицо вытягивалось всё сильнее и сильнее.  
— Полагаю, здесь наши пути расходятся,— к ним подошла Дайра, и оба духа опустили головы в медленном поклоне.— Хиган сегодня умылся в крови, и это заставило меня кое-что осознать. Какой глупой я была до этого. Я эгоистично сосредоточилась лишь на своей боли, забыв о боли целого народа. Теперь я должна вновь всё исправить, чтобы на этот раз никого больше не потерять. Хотя бы ради _неё_.

  
***

Три месяца пролетели для Карин совершенно незаметно. Сначала к ней, как и предвещала Рами, наведалась целая делегация их улицы, чтобы узреть диковинку собственными глазами. Карин чувствовала себя до ужаса смущённо, хотелось всех послать, но Карин, к сожалению или к счастью, тогда ещё не вставала с постели. Затем, когда кость в ноге стала немного заживать, она взяла на себя часть обязанностей по дому. В частности, она готовила себе еду из краденого риса, заваривала всем душистый чай, развешивала чистое бельё во дворе под тщательным надзором Какуро. Кроме того, ей часто приходилось укрывать вечно брюзжащую старушку – имени которой она так и не узнала – вторым одеялом, а также играть с Ао и Тао, когда им было скучно. А ещё она узнала, что Рами, Какуро, старушка и близнецы – вовсе не семья. Точнее, они не родственники по крови. В Обществе Душ принято, что души собираются вместе в одном доме, образовывая таким образом семью. В какой-то мере, Карин тоже стала их новым членом семьи.  
Постепенно Карин крепла, уже самостоятельно выходя на улицу. Теперь она уже сама ходила к ручью стирать бельё и одежду, а тащить огромные корзины с чистыми и грязными вещами ей помогали мальчишки. Они очень привязались к ней за всё это время. Карин видела в них почему-то себя с Юзу в детстве. Ао был более ранимым и добрым мальчиком, часто подвергался нападкам старшего – Тао. Последний, к слову, был тем ещё задирой, хотя и не злым. Он был сильнее и мог постоять за себя и за брата. Её одежда, безнадёжно испорченная «смертоносным оружием» Ламии, всё ещё была слишком заметна и привлекала к себе много внимания своей яркой расцветкой и дорогой высококачественной тканью, поэтому Рами взялась её перешить, сделав из неё что-то наподобие простого костюма, состоящего из рубахи и широких штанов по колено. Сапоги тоже пришлось снять, чтобы не ловить на себе взгляды, и учиться ходить босиком. Этот район был одним из самых бедных, поэтому обувь была непозволительной роскошью богачей.  
По вечерам Карин любила сидеть на самодельной лавочке на окраине деревни, до самой ночи смотреть на небо, сжимая в кулаке аквамариновое кольцо. Нога уже почти зажила, бинты сняли, и теперь её уродовал огромный красный шрам от ожога. Но Карин это мало беспокоило. Деревенская жизнь успокаивала, а каждодневная рутина приносила необходимое умиротворение. Порой, ей казалось, что Сомниа Мунди и не существовало вовсе, и ей все эти духи, храмы и драконы приснились. И только шрам да маленькое серебряное кольцо были доказательством обратного. Она обернула кольцо в платок с хризантемой, доставшийся ей от загадочного Судзуки Акаги, и спрятала под половицей в углу общей комнаты. Ещё она очень скучала по Юзу. Сестра ей больше не снилась, и это Карин очень беспокоило.  
Она уже почти смирилась бы с такой жизнью, если бы не одно событие, произошедшее с ней вскоре после новолуния, а именно подобным способом измерялись дни в Мире Живых, где нет календарей и часов. Карин сидела в поле, окружённая душистыми жёлтыми лютиками. Солнце стояло в зените, приятно грея плечи, а его яркий свет бил в глаза, заставляя беспрерывно жмуриться. Карин пятернёй продрала свои отросшие чёрные волосы, в надежде как-то их причесать и пригладить, затем принялась заплетать их в жидкую косичку. Её телу явно не хватало витаминов.  
— Рена-тян! — услышала она голос Тао.  
Обернувшись, она увидела мальчишку, со всех ног несущегося к ней. Он едва смог притормозить, запыхавшись так, что согнулся пополам, схватившись за колени и пытаясь отдышаться. Наконец, выпрямившись, он посмотрел на Карин блестящими от переполняющего его детского восторга глазами.  
— Там… синигами! Идут по главной улице!  
— Что? Тао, да ты шутишь!  
Она немедленно вскочила на ноги, подорвавшись с места, и они вместе понеслись к главной улице 64-го района северного Руконгая. Там уже во всю толпились души. Дети, взрослые, старики – все хотели поглядеть на главных знаменитостей всего Руконгая. Они стояли, одетые в серые и грязные лохмотья, толкаясь и возмущаясь, оставляя на песке еле заметные следы своих костлявых, мозолистых ступней. Приезд синигами – всегда значительное событие, особенно в самых дальних районах, где событием является даже неожиданно упавшее дерево. Карин продирается в первый ряд, ругаясь и грубо отталкивая локтями других. Она слышит, как по толпе пробегаются восторженные вздохи и ахи. «Идут! Идут!» — слышит она ропот.— «Посмотрите на его хаори! Это же капитан!»  
Она вытягивает шею высоко, как только может, чтобы разглядеть идущих. По запылённой улице шествует небольшая процессия: впереди двое мужчин с каменными лицами, вскоре за ними поспевает рыжая женщина с повязкой на плече, улыбаясь всем широкой, лучезарной улыбкой, некоторым даже махая рукой. Взгляд Карин застывает на последнем синигами, замыкающим шествие медленной и уверенной походкой. Он цепляется за белое капитанское хаори без рукавов; за бирюзовый шарф, небрежно намотанный на шее; за белоснежные, торчащие во все стороны волосы. Синигами поворачивает своё острое лицо, и Карин буквально обдаёт холодом бирюзы его больших глаз, будто она прикасается к драгоценному камню.  
«Твою мать» — проносится в голове.  
Карин замечает, что капитан всё ещё смотрит на неё, изучает своим серьёзным взглядом, и его вечно нахмуренные брови изгибаются всё сильнее, ещё больше отяжеляя общий образ синигами. Хотя он изменился, от былой детскости в чертах лица не осталось и следа. Карин видит перед собой уже мужчину, не того низкорослого «первоклашку».  
«Это ты».  
Она не может сдержать улыбку. Увидеть старого знакомого или, наверное, друга спустя столько лет оказалось для неё невероятной, удивляющей её саму, радостью. Карин уже и не помнила, когда и с кем из синигами она в последний раз общалась. Не считая брата. Она чувствует волнение, а её ладони потеют. Однако капитан, сделав тихое замечание своему, очевидно, лейтенанту, вновь устремил свой взгляд вперёд.  
Карин буквально кожей чувствовала, как на неё опрокинули таз с ледяной водой. Чувство обиды кольнуло сердце.  
«Не вспомнил, значит».

Она застала дома Рами, протирающую небольшой, недавно сделанный Какуро столик, тряпкой.  
— Ну что? Видела их?  
— Видела.  
Рами смерила Карин изучающим взглядом.  
— Не понравились?  
— Неважно,— вздохнула Карин, приседая рядом,— а ты почему не была?  
— А что мне на них смотреть? Слюни пускать? — Рами вышла в другую комнату, а после вернулась с глиняной вазой и стоящими в ней пёстрыми полевыми цветами.  
— Это откуда? — удивилась Карин, вдыхая аромат душистых цветов.  
— Шуу с соседней улицы подарил. Помнишь его? Красавчик такой,— поправляя букет, сказала Рами, а между тем, щёки её слегка порозовели.  
— Ты влюбилась в него всего лишь после каких-то цветов? — Карин недоумённо вскинула бровь.  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь! — обиженно бросила девушка.  
Зарывшись носом в цветы, она с наслаждением вдохнула яркий аромат.  
— Рами,— позвала Карин,— а ты бы хотела стать синигами?  
— Все хотят ими стать, к чему такой глупый вопрос? Что может быть лучше чистой одежды, мягкой постели и саке по вечерам в хорошей компании?  
— Но их же посылают на опасные задания, где их могут не только ранить, но и даже убить.  
— Да ладно! — махнула рукой Рами.— Этим занимаются только капитаны и их лейтенанты, а простые рядовые не делают ничего опаснее патрулирования улиц.  
Карин не ответила. Она не знала, что лучше. Жить здесь в бедности и скуке или же посвятить себя долгу и военному делу.  
— А ты что ли собралась синигами стать? — спросила Рами, поднимая глаза.  
И никого не находя в комнате.  
Карин как обычно вышла прогуляться перед сном. Ей лучше спалось по ночам, если перед тем, как ложиться, она пробежит не менее двух километров. Кроме того, ей нравился вечер, нравилась прохлада, свежий ветер, остужающий тело после знойного солнца. Она наслаждалась пением сверчков в траве после оглушающего стрекота цикад. Пробегая мимо пруда, в котором часто купалась Рами с подругами, она невольно засмотрелась на тихую водную гладь. Водомерки быстро и живо скользили по поверхности, оставляя за собой рябь и быстро расходящиеся круги. Уже давным-давно протоптанная дорожка вела её в лес, где Карин любила проводить время на одной из многочисленных полян, валяясь в траве или же сидя на поваленных стволах деревьев. Жизнь в Руконгае умиротворяла её, приносила тот покой, который она не знала за все двадцать три года своей жизни. Только Карин скрылась за деревьями, вдыхая запах коры и листьев, как до её ушей донеслись голоса. Они становились всё громче и отчётливее по мере её приближения к поляне, где, по словам Какуро, её нашли три месяца назад.  
— Я собрал образцы почвы и коры, осталось только провести атмосферный анализ. Это займёт около получаса, но я постараюсь сделать всё как можно быстрее.  
— Хорошо, Тетсуя.  
— Капитан Хитсугая, вам не кажется, что сейчас уже поздно проводить расследование? Прошло несколько месяцев с поступления сигнала.  
— Мы должны проверить всё. В конце-концов, это ошибка двенадцатого отряда, который не присвоил данному инциденту высокий приоритет и засунул в очередь.  
— А вскоре и вообще забыл. Да уж, капитан Хитсугая, исправлять ошибки чужого отряда то ещё удовольствие.  
— Ничего не поделаешь, Тетсуя. Работа есть работа.  
Карин подошла ближе, спрятавшись за деревьями. Она видела двух синигами, собирающих образцы воздуха и его, стоящего неподалёку со сложенными крест-накрест руками.  
— Её здесь нет? — услышала она женский голос.  
— Я ничего не почувствовал, Матсумото. А ты?  
— Вы же знаете, капитан, что я её видела всего один раз. Бедный Ичиго, мне его так жаль.  
«_Ичиго?_— удивилась Карин.— Причем тут он?»  
Парень вдруг напрягся и выпрямился.  
— Кто здесь? Выходи!  
Карин вздрогнула. Бесполезно, подумала она, меня уже почувствовали. Сделав шаг вперёд, она показалась между двумя стволами лип.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — капитан вновь нахмурился.  
— Бегаю. Понимаете, я совершаю пробежку каждый вечер, это мой обычный маршрут,— смело ответила Карин, чувствуя, как горло немного сдавливает обида.— Так что это вы здесь что делаете?  
Он её не узнал, совсем-совсем. Даже на секунду не задумался. Этот факт очень злил Карин.  
— Синигами имеют право на любого рода действия по всей территории Руконгая,— менторским тоном ответил один из синигами, совсем на неё не глядя, только записывая что-то в папку.  
— Мне запрещено здесь бегать?  
— Мы давали сегодня объявление о временном запрете посещения леса на севере деревни. Так что прошу покинуть эту зону.  
Закатив глаза, она молча развернулась, уже собираясь отправиться прочь, как её остановили.  
— Постой!  
Карин не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы определить, кому принадлежал этот немного хриплый мужской голос. Они вышли из леса прежде, чем он продолжил.  
— У тебя высокий уровень духовной силы.  
— Право, ты открыл мне глаза.  
Хитсугая пропустил её колкую фразу мимо ушей, продолжив.  
— Сколько ты уже здесь?  
— Не помню,— быстро и неосознанно соврала Карин.  
— Тебе нужно отправиться в академию Духовных Частиц, чтобы научиться контролировать свои силы.  
— И впоследствии стать синигами?  
— У тебя есть выбор?  
— Конечно, я могу остаться здесь и ничему не учиться.  
— Необузданная сила опасна, — сказал он. — Рано или поздно она выйдет из-под контроля, и ты навредишь своим близким.  
Карин фыркнула. Она не верила, что может хоть кому-то причинить боль с помощью своей силы, потому что оная после того страшного инцидента в Сомниа Мунди больше никак себя не проявляла.  
— Это вряд ли.  
Хитсугая тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я тоже так думал.  
Обернувшись, Карин удивлённо спросила.  
— Ты навредил кому-то близкому?  
Было видно, что Тоширо колебался, он не хотел рассказывать. Быстро вздохнув, он начал:  
— Из-за моей силы у моей бабушки начались проблемы с лёгкими. Она ничего мне не говорила, и мне сейчас очень стыдно, что я так же, как и ты в своё время, отказывался поступить в Академию,— когда он говорил о своей бабушке, его взгляд смягчился.  
Он больше не хмурился, лишь устало смотрел вперёд. Карин показалось, что она даже прониклась.  
— Зачем ты... рассказываешь мне это?  
— Нам сейчас очень не хватает духовно развитых душ,— ответил капитан Хитсугая.— Экзамены упрощены, поступить легче некуда. Это твой шанс.  
В каком же плачевном состоянии сейчас Общество Душ, задумалась Карин. Умом она понимала, что ей не стоит продолжать влачить здесь своё жалкое существование. Это же Руконгай, здесь живут уже покинувшие Мир Живых души, а она, в конце-концов, всё ещё не умерла. У неё ещё будет время, много времени провести здесь «жизнь» после своей смерти, а сейчас нужно двигаться вперёд. Ей необходимо вернуться к сестре и успокоить её бедное сердце. Юзу там уже вся извелась. Кроме того, у Карин появился шанс вновь увидеться с братом спустя семь долгих лет и, наконец, задать ему два главных, мучавших её вопроса. Как умер их отец и какого хрена брат оставил их сестрой одних, несовершеннолетних на попечение этого странного дядьки в полосатой панаме, зовущего себя Урахара Киске?  
Парень, видимо, заключил про себя, что его слова возымели должный эффект. Поэтому он добавил.  
— Мы отправляемся в Сейрейтей завтра на рассвете. Сбор у главных ворот. Приходи, если решишься. Скажи только, как тебя зовут?  
Карин поджала губы. Он её не узнал, так зачем же ей признаваться, шокировать его этой информацией? Она уже три месяца жила с новым именем и новой историей, привыкла быть другим человеком. Нутром она чувствовала, что сейчас ей лучше не представляться. Это может вызвать лишний переполох и последующие за этим проблемы. Процесс её возвращения может затянуться, а вдруг её могут даже не отпустить в Мир Живых. После всего услышанного о синигами, Карин не могла им доверять.  
— Рена Мори,— ответила она после минутного молчания.  
— А я капитан 10-го отряда Хитсугая Тоширо,— на его губы легла тень улыбки,— будем знакомы.

Карин вернулась домой довольно поздно, на удивление находя всех ещё бодрствующими, активно обсуждающими сегодняшнюю процессию. Мальчишки изображали походку синигами под звонкий хохот Рами. Старушка раскладывала свой очередной пасьянс.  
— Ты уже свихнулась со своими картами, старая! — ругался Какуро. — Они никогда не сбываются!  
— Сбываются,— пробурчала бабка в ответ, тыкнув в парня узловатым костлявым пальцем.— Даже такой невежда как ты рано или поздно уверует.  
Не сбываются, подумала Карин, глядя на то, как Какуро закатил глаза, продолжая спорить. Не сбываются. Никто за ней так и не пришёл, никакой дракон. Тиатрилу никогда не преодолеть восемь барьеров Сомниа Мунди, если, конечно, он ещё не забыл о её существовании.  
«Но спасибо за надежду,— мысленно поблагодарила она старушку.» Иногда людям достаточно лишь иметь надежду.  
— Так! Ао, Тао! — поднялась на ноги Рами, упершись руками в бока, — Быстро спать! Посмотрите на улицу, какая темень наступила. А вы уже раззевались все, — погнала их девушка,— Быстро-быстро!  
Не прошло и получаса, как они все уже лежали на своих футонах. Спали все, кроме Карин. Этой ночью ей так и не удалось сомкнуть веки.  
_«Что это за чувство? Почему на душе так неприятно? Мне должно быть всё равно. Моя семья, Юзу – вот, что действительно важно для меня. Остальные приходят и уходят.»_  
Карин повернулась на другой бок.

Чуть небо начало приобретать светлые оттенки, и первые лучи солнца показались на горизонте, Карин быстро и бесшумно вскочила с постели. Она не решилась сообщить им накануне о своём решении, струсила. И сейчас с непреодолимым чувством вины доставала своё завернутое в платок кольцо. Она искренне надеялась, что её жалкий поступок поймут. Как ни крути, а Карин привязалась к этой семье, хоть и ненадолго, но став её частью.  
Подходя к главным воротам в деревню, Карин увидела своих будущих спутников. Двое рядовых синигами что-то тихо обсуждали с Хитсугаей. Матсумото заметила её первой и, радостно улыбнувшись, призывно махула ей рукой.  
— Рена! Как я рада, что ты к нам присоединилась! С капитаном просто невозможно находиться наедине! Никакого веселья! — надув пухлые губки, сразу заныла женщина.  
Карин слабо улыбнулась.  
— Матсумото!— рыкнул Хитсугая, злобно зыркнув на женщину.— Соблюдай хоть какие-то рамки приличия!  
— Капитан, ну что вы злитесь, я же любя!— пропела она, кокетливо поглаживая себя по рыжим волосам. Повернувшись к Карин, она представилась,— Рангику Матсумото, лейтенант 10-го отряда.  
— Меня вам, уже видимо, представили, — ответила Карин.  
Провожать их вышел глава деревни. Это был уже достаточно зрелый, но ещё мощный мужчина с густой чёрной бородой до пояса. Смерив Карин странным взглядом, он достал из-за пазухи небольшой свёрток.  
— Вот провизия в дорогу.  
Тоширо принял свёрток, поблагодарив. Карин стояла, не в силах отвести взгляд от главы. Сглотнув, она, наконец, смогла выдавить из себя несколько слов.  
— Сообщите им, что я...  
— Обязательно,— ответил он,— я обязательно им скажу. Иди с миром. Они поймут.  
Карин кивнула, пытаясь вложить в этот жест столько благодарности, сколько могла вообще испытывать. Затем она повернулась к Хитсугае, ожидая дальнейших действий.  
— Отправляемся,— скомандовал он.  
И они двинулись в путь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alter ego - другое я;


	6. qui quaerit reperit

_Вы – лучшие, сильнейшие и умнейшие из всех, кто пытался вступить в ряды Готея-13 в этом году! Впереди вас ждёт несколько долгих и трудных лет обучения духовному искусству, чтобы вы – будущие мастера священного клинка – смогли впоследствии служить Обществу Душ и стать щитом Руконгая. Носите свой новый статус гордо, но не зазнавайтесь. Честь и долг – ваши новые женщины сердца!_  
_(из речи Ямамото Генрюсая Шигекуни на одном из открытий учебного года в Академии Духовных Искусств)._

Дворец Зефира, получивший своё название из-за легкого и приятного ветра, дующего обычно в окрестностях парящего острова Молний, стоял величественно и неприступно, а его длинный шпиль разрезал пух облаков, окружающих остров. Они скрывали это место от чужих глаз, ведь именно здесь жил клан Серебряных Драконов, которые служили непосредственно духу-хранителю Зефиринусу. Тиатрил затаил дыхание, как всегда делал, находясь в непосредственной близости со своим домом. С домом, где ему не нашлось места.  
Он пикировал вниз, разгоняя воздух, видя, как на дорожках его огромная черная тень с длинными усами, кажущаяся бесформенным монстром, увеличивается. Находясь уже у самой земли, Тиатрил бережно положил ребёнка на землю, слыша своим обострённых слухом грохот за стенами дворца. Высокие створки разошлись в стороны, и к ним навстречу бросились слуги. За ними в проёме показалось небесно-голубое, украшенное золотом, платье, которое Тиатрил мог узнать из тысячи. Он знал все наряды своей драгоценной матери.  
— Силиа!  
Тиатрил напрягся, оборачиваясь в человекоподобную форму. Это его первое использование всего потенциала своей силы, и сейчас он чувствовал себя как никогда уставшим. Однако на отдых времени не было, у него было ещё множество дел. Тиатрил медленно прошёл в замок вслед за слугами, уносившими девочку. У входа он встретился с матерью, всё такой же печальной и молчаливой, как и в тот день, когда они расстались. Её руки дрожали. Женщина, что стояла перед ним сейчас, казалась ему чужой и далёкой. Между ними была пропасть, и Тиатрил не решался её сократить. Он знал, видел по блестящим глазам, как ей хочется броситься на него с объятиями, он и сам бы сейчас вдохнул такие родные запахи её волос и кожи. Но никто не сделал первый шаг. Они прошли, как не родные друг другу, как просто знакомые.  
— Мне нужно к отцу,— сказал Тиатрил, не узнав своего голоса.  
Мать провожала взглядом уносимого слугами ребёнка. Сейчас он взглянул на неё так, словно видел впервые. Перед ним стояла простая уставшая женщина, лишь прямые, торчащие в стороны, острые рога спиралевидной формы выдавали в ней дракона. Они с Тиатрилом были очень похожи: те же наивные серые глаза, те же светлые, отдающие в пепел, волосы, той же формы узкий нос. Длинные пряди, некогда часто заплетавшиеся в сложные прически, сейчас по-домашнему свисали волнами до самых бёдер.  
— Он в своих покоях.

— Я видел тебя в окне,— сказал высокий как тополь мужчина, разрезающий ножом конверт.— Узор перламутра на чешуе совсем как у твоего деда Махимуса, отца твоей матери. Ты весь в неё.  
Тиатрил застал своего отца за чтением писем в своей рабочей комнате. Он склонился над очередным листом бумаги, не поднимая взгляда на своего сына. Длинные серебряные волосы были заделаны в высокий хвост, а узкие брови над его глазами как всегда нахмурены. У главы клана полно забот, и Тиатрил мог пересчитать по пальцам те моменты, когда его отец проводил время с семьёй, не считая официальных приёмов, когда это прописывалось этикетом.  
— Силиа поправится? — поинтересовался он, но Тиатрил глубоко сомневался, что отца действительно волновало здоровье его младшей дочери.  
Иначе он не ссылал бы её к дяде Баэльдару, иначе присутствовал бы каждый раз, когда маленькому дракону исполняется ещё один год, иначе он бы выбежал сегодня вперёд слуг.  
— Да, но она тяжело ранена.  
Мужчина поднял на него свои стального оттенка глаза. Тиатрил проглотил ком, застрявший в горле.  
— Миссия Зефиринуса провалена. Алмерикус, видимо, перехватил ветряную почту и узнал о том, что мы собирались сделать. Сегодня ночью они сожгли наше поместье в Хигане, схватили дядю...— Тиатрил запнулся, его губы задрожали,— его... его тело было так изуродовано, когда его выбросили нам прямо под ноги... он уже рассыпался в пыль.  
Исписанный синими чернилами листок выскользнул из пальцев отца. Тиатрил опустил глаза, не в силах выдержать его пронзительный взгляд. Он вдруг почувствовал, что задыхается, что воздуха вдруг стало меньше. Его отец потерял самообладание, но лишь на краткий миг. Всё же он был могущественным драконом.  
— Сейчас же отправляемся к Зефиринусу.

— Матсумото, доложи 12-му отряду о проверке их запроса, — обратился Хитсугая к стоящей рядом женщине, когда они достигли Сейрейтейя. — Я сам напишу рапорт главнокомандующему. Остальные свободны, отправляйтесь в бараки отряда.  
— Есть! — трое синигами растворились в воздухе.  
Это было так быстро, что Карин не успела даже глазом моргнуть, как место рядом с ней уже опустело. К слову, именно так они и добрались первого района Руконгая. Хитсугая назвал этот приём мгновенной поступью. Правда, Карин преодолела весь путь на спине капитана, что невероятно смешило Рангику и злило самого Тоширо.  
Они остановились в первом районе, чтобы немного отдохнуть и подкрепиться, отчасти из-за невероятной усталости самой Куросаки. Она не была настолько вынослива, как синигами, даже находясь весь путь на спине, и Тоширо сжалился над ней. Сейчас они шли вдоль торговых рядов небольшого рынка, где люди продавали фрукты и овощи, рис, поношенную членами благородных семей одежду и прочие товары. Карин нагнулась, чтобы взять в руки спелый плод сливы, но лишь случайно столкнулась с другой рукой, дотронувшись до грубоватой, покрытой тёмными волосками кожи. Она подняла глаза, увидев перед собой коренастого, мускулистого мужчину с длинными чёрной гривой, доходящей до самого пояса. У него было грубое и некрасивое лицо, крупный нос, а одна бровь частично отсутствовала.  
— Простите,— сказала Куросаки машинально.  
Лоб мужчины нахмурился, он внимательно осмотрел стоящую перед ним девушку, наклоняясь то со правой, то с левой стороны, то приближаясь, то отдаляясь.  
— Мы знакомы? — спросила Карин скорее для приличия, чем если бы ей было интересно услышать ответ.  
Уж она-то знала, что они точно не были знакомы. Хотя этот странный парень слегка походил на её отца. Сначала она этого не заметила, однако сейчас, немного приглядевшись она находила знакомые черты в форме скул и подбородка, в лёгкой курносости.  
— Не уверен,— ответил незнакомец, потирая щетину на лице.  
Ситуация выглядела комичной, хотя Карин было совсем не до смеха. Она вздрогнула, когда кто-то вдруг сжал её плечо. Обернувшись, она увидела Хитсугаю.  
— Что-то хотел? — низко спросил он, глядя незнакомцу прямо в глаза.  
Мужчина презрительно фыркнул.  
— Так ты с этим?  
Возможно, он добавил бы ещё что-нибудь, но его окликнули.  
— Гандзю! — послышался громкий женский голос.— Ты что там застрял?  
— Иду, сестра!  
Он убежал, оставив Карин в недоумении.  
— Кто это? — спросила она, поворачиваясь к Тоширо.  
— Это не имеет значения.  
Куросаки вздохнула, продолжив плестись вслед на парнем, тщательно выбирающим еду. Ей уже порядком надоело быть не в курсе происходящих вокруг неё вещей. Она чувствовала себя ивовой веткой, отломившейся от дерева и теперь забрасываемой быстрой речкой то к одному берегу, то к другому. Главное, не потонуть.  
Гандзю нагнал свою сестру, покупающую недостающие детали для их нового изобретения. Он резко схватил её за руку, за что больно получил по голове.  
— Ай, больно! Сестра, погоди, не замахивайся ещё! Тебе не кажется, что вон та девица сильно смахивает на нашу бабку Минори?  
Куукаку Шиба взглянула в сторону, куда указывал её младший брат. Она долго молчала, хмурясь до тех пор, пока чёрноволосая и невероятно худая девушка в старой юката не скрылась из виду.  
— Ни одного сходства,— наконец, ответила она.  
Сложив покупки в холщовый мешочек, она отправилась в сторону своего дома. Гандзю поспешил за сестрой.  
— А по мне так две капли воды,— пробормотал он.

Карин и Тоширо прибыли лишь к вечеру, и академия уже была закрыта. Но капитанам везде пути открыты, так что они быстро прошествовали сразу же к чёрному ходу. Дверь отворил полный лысый мужчина с узкими, жмурящимися глазами.  
— Здравствуйте, капитан Хитсугая!— добродушно начал он.— Чем могу быть полезен?  
— Прошу прощения за поздний визит, господин Мин, я только что вернулся с задания. Не могли бы Вы записать мою спутницу, Рену Мори, на вступительные экзамены?  
Лысый мужчина мельком взглянул на Карин и расплылся в улыбке.  
— С удовольствием! — пропел он.— Такая прелестная девушка просто обязана учиться у нас, а раз её привели именно Вы, капитан Хитсугая, я не смею сомневаться в её способностях! Погодите секунду!  
Он вышел и через некоторое время вернулся с толстой тетрадкой. Раскрыв её, он принялся записывать.  
— Рена Мори, говорите? Сегодня у нас какое число? Восемнадцатое февраля? В первую волну вы уже не успели, к сожалению, а во второй будет добор в классы, поэтому пройдут немногие. Но я уверен, что именно Вы, Рена Мори, пройдёте.  
— Большое Вам спасибо,— сухо ответил Тоширо.  
— И Вам! Простите, что не приглашаю Вас внутрь выпить чаю. У нас сейчас ведётся генеральная уборка помещений перед началом занятий.  
— Прощайте, господин Мин,— быстро развернувшись, капитан пошёл прочь.  
Карин ощутила дежавю.  
— Этот господин Мин... очень своеобразный.  
— Неприятный, ты хотела сказать?  
— Возможно. Так когда вступительные экзамены? — поинтересовалась Карин.  
— Через два дня.  
Карин встала как вкопанная. Тоширо остановился вслед за ней.  
— Так рано? Разве я успею подготовиться?  
— Зависит от тебя,— Хитсугая пожал плечами.  
— Но я даже не знаю, что там будет.  
Тоширо немного потоптался на месте, размышляя. Наконец, он ответил.  
— Я помогу тебе. Поживёшь эти пару дней в бараках моего отряда, идти тебе всё равно некуда. Это, конечно, не разрешено, но у капитана есть некоторые привилегии.

Комната, в которую Хитсугая привёл её, была прохладная и пустая, но Карин это совершенно не смутило. Прожив в Руконгае целых три месяца, она давно привыкла и к холоду, и к всевозможным лишениям, и даже к вечно грязным ногам. Эта каморка была прямо-таки апартаментами класса люкс.  
— Я принесу тебе чистую одежду,— Хитсугая вышел из комнаты, оставив её располагаться.  
Карин, вытащив из встроенного в стену шкафа футон, поразилась его чистоте. Белизна ткани казалась неестественной, она, можно сказать, резала глаза. Вернувшись, Тоширо подал ей аккуратно сложенную бело-розовую юката, украшенную раскрывшимися бутонами цветущей вишни. Судя по размеру, она принадлежала Рангику.  
— Полагаю, тебе хочется привести себя в порядок после дороги,— сказал он.— Душевая в конце коридора. Уже отбой, поэтому там никого нет.  
Карин кивнула, быстро поблагодарив. Она вдруг коснулась своего живота, не в силах скрыть урчание. В тишине оно было особенно громким. Капитан Хитсугая едва слышно хмыкнул.  
— Может, осталось чего с ужина. Я посмотрю.

Зайдя внутрь и раздевшись, Куросаки бросила беглый взгляд в зеркало. И застыла. Она не узнала себя. Перед Карин стояла грязная оборванка с выпирающими костями, с безжизненными, свисающими до плеч космами. Под ногтями, кажется, навсегда въелась грязь, а худое лицо было чумазым и некрасивым. Девушка, что смотрела на неё с застывшим на лице ужасом, была не Карин. Её не выдавали даже глаза, прежде жёсткие и решительные, теперь едва горевшие тусклым огнём.  
— Если я сама себя не могу узнать, как я могу обвинять в этом других?  
Выкрутив кран, она залезла в ванную, жмурясь от удовольствия под сильным напором горячей воды, которую тело уже успело забыть. Бесчисленные царапины на теле защипали, доставляя неприятные ощущения. Взяв мыло, она с упоением принялась растирать себе руки и ноги. При всей своей неприхотливости, Карин осознала, насколько тяжело на самом деле было в Руконгае. Сейчас, стоя под горячими струями оживляющей влаги, она радовалась, что обладает духовной силой и способна поступить в академию синигами. Я приложу все усилия, подумала она, чтобы больше никогда не возвращаться в эту безмятежную, но невыносимо бедную жизнь.  
Едва выйдя из душевой, Куросаки уловила тонкий запах еды, кажется, исходящий из её комнаты. Войдя внутрь, Карин увидела рядом с футоном тарелку риса, политую сверху бульоном с мясными кусочками. От еды тянуло так вкусно, что все мысли мгновенно выветрились из головы. Сглотнув слюну, она бросилась к тарелке, трясущимися руками хватаясь за палочки. Взяв мясной кусочек в рот, она не удержалась от восторженного мычания.  
— Приятного мне аппетита!  
Синигами в капитанском хаори усмехнулся в соседней комнате.

Некогда огромный и процветающий город теперь пребывал в запустении. Там, где раньше высились пагоды и дворцы, чьи верхние этажи кутались в пушистых хлопьях облаков, окружённые небесным океаном, теперь лишь лежали старые развалины. Из их обломков жители построили новые дома, низкие и уродливые. Они образовали целый жилой массив плотно прилегающих друг к другу убогих халуп.  
— Вот это трущобы...— кутаясь в потрёпанный плащ, прошептала Дайра.  
На острове Скорби всегда было ветренно, и лишь Унария, поддерживаемая благословением духа-хранителя, долгое время оставалась в тиши. Дайра пошла вперёд, борясь с сильным потоком воздуха, вдруг ударившим ей прямо в лицо, не давая сделать даже вдох. Город встретил свою бывшую владычицу неприветливым мокрым дождём, и, судя по глубоким лужам и пропитанной влагой земле, накрапывающим здесь практически беспрерывно. Город скорбел об утрате.  
Он находился в одном из полуразрушенных храмов в Её прославление, служившим сейчас приютом для всех неприкаянных. Полулежал у облезлой стены, смердящий давно не мытым телом. К нему никто не подходил, чтобы сменить бинты, и те уже пожелтели от пропитавшего их насквозь гноя. Он так ослаб, что не мог уже пошевелиться, что уже практически не чувствовал боли в руках и ногах. Каждодневно молясь о смерти или хотя бы о забвении, он продолжал лежать и считать время. Сон давно покинул его, кажется, несколько недель назад, а, может, и больше. Его тёмные глаза помутнели, и теперь напоминали глаза мёртвой рыбы. Он едва ли услышал тихие шаги в ночной тиши. Это немного заинтересовало его, в приюте обычно рано укладываются. Он почувствовал что-то холодное и мокрое на оголённом участке щеки. Странно, подумал он. Ведь его стараются обходить стороной.  
— Мамору...— шёпот разрезал тишину комнаты.  
Он задвигал глазами, в надежде увидеть говорящего, но ничего не смог разглядеть. Зрение давно покинуло его. Тогда он напрягся что есть мочи, пытаясь сесть или, в лучшем случае, встать. Но тело его не слушалось. Ему стало невероятно неловко и неприятно, стыдно, что кто-то знакомый застал его в подобном немощном состоянии. Ему было обидно, что он не смог сдержать слёзы, тут же горячими дорожками потёкшие по щекам. Он кожей почувствовал, как тайный гость нагнулся к нему, кончиками пальцев коснулся его век и бровей, так нежно и легко.  
Дайра сосредоточилась, ища внутри себя тонкие потоки силы. И тяжело вздохнула, ничего не находя. Хотя бы что-нибудь, умоляла она себя, хоть каплю, я не могу бросить его здесь. Она начала искать свою свиту ещё там, находясь на Хигане. Луна блистала ярко, но холодно, явно находясь где-то за пределами Ку Инду, а вот едва теплящуюся жизнь внутри Мамору она уловила не сразу. Некогда лучший мастер меча трёх островов сейчас заживо гнил в её собственном храме, а она – Дайра – сидела рядом и никак не могла помочь. Она не могла взглянуть на него без слёз. Боль собиралась у неё в желудке неразрывным узлом.  
Так не пойдёт, решила Дайра. Зажмурившись, она напряглась всем телом, мысленно взывая к Стихии. Если ей суждено всю ночь провести подле Мамору в попытке исцелить его, она сделает это. Сегодня полнолуние, а ночное светило всегда благоволило ей. Луна была её солнцем в ночи. До слуха лежащего донеслось тихое, но быстрое шептание, и этот язык он мог узнать из тысячи. Древний, мёртвый язык, никому, кроме как Им, неизвестный и неподвластный. Сознание медленно начало покидать его, и там, по ту сторону реальности, он сидел на берегу океана, вдыхая солоноватый ветер, впитавший всю влажную тяжесть ночных туч. Он любовался Луной, серебряным блюдцем белеющей на ночном полотне.

— ... прямо встал и пошёл! — рассказывал сидящий на крыльце мужчина двум другим, жившим в соседней комнате.  
— Не может такого быть, что ты заливаешь! Он же несколько недель пролежал у вас в углу, наверное, его вынесли, пока ты дрых!  
— Да к нему не то, что трогать, не подходили даже. А тут, продираю глаза как обычно, смотрю, а он стоит посреди комнаты. Нагой, как будто только что родился. Тело розовое как у младенца, волосы по пояс, глаза горят как у змеищи! У меня волосы на голове зашевелились! Говорит, где, дескать, ближайший пруд искупаться. И одежды попросил, ну мы ему сразу и отдали всё, что требовал. Никто даже возразить не смел, потому как сидели, рты разинув. А он оделся, значит, спрашивает, был ли здесь кто ночью. Да, может и был, да нам почём знать, отвечаем. Ночь для сна нужна, вот мы и спали!  
— Вот так да! — удивился сосед.— Сколько я таких убогих видел, так никто из них вдруг ни с того, ни с сего не вставал аки здоровый!  
Дайра посильнее закуталась в плащ, чуть прикашливая. Этой ночью она не спала, пришлось до самого рассвета читать мантры, и после всего этого она чувствовала себя истощённой. В голове было пусто, а язык заплетался. Ноги еле плелись от усталости. Но ей нельзя было останавливаться, нужно было продолжать двигаться дальше, на юг. В Ку Ида, где Дайра планировала отыскать ещё одну свою верную помощницу. Кроме того, ей сейчас пока решительно не хотелось говорить с Мамору. Ей нечего было ему сказать.

Необъятная по размеру зала дворца Утренней Зари поражала своим величием и роскошью. Огромный гобелен с вышитыми на нём горами, припорошёнными снегом, занимал почти всю стену. По углам высились мраморные статуи мужчин, держащих в своих могучих руках молнии, как будто собирающихся метнуть их в своих врагов, и женщин в шёлковых, развевающихся одеяниях, будто бы собирающихся взлететь в небеса. Только они уже и так были на небесах. В центре залы за изящным белым столиком с резными ножками сидел высокий старик с длинной белой бородой и сморщенным, суровым лицом. Рядом стояла одна из его многочисленных жён – невысокая, совсем ещё юная девица с кручёными рогами на макушке. Она, аккуратно орудуя воздушными лезвиями, исходящими из её тонких девичьих пальцев, подстригала старику усы. У Зефиринуса было сорок жён, он предпочитал молодых и неопытных девушек с гибким, незрелым умом. Он любил им покровительствовать, сам занимался обучением, мог проводить целыми часами в библиотеке, рассказывая о структуре духовной энергии или о теориях происхождения миров. Каждая из его жён обладала талантом: одна прекрасно пряла и готовила, другая посвятила себя изучению материи, третья – была мастером фехтования. Раскрытие таланта в духах, а, в особенности, своих жёнах было его хобби. Однако была у этого и обратная сторона: умные женщины, способные самостоятельно выражать свою точку зрения, опираясь на свои знания и опыт, способные дать отпор в дискуссии или победить в споре – быстро наскучивали духу-хранителю, поэтому он отсылал уже достаточно смышлёную по его меркам жену в один из многочисленных дворцов. Не сказать, что женщины жаловались, ведь им предоставлялась полная свобода действий, а статус жены духа-хранителя открывал все двери, однако это же и означало, что их отвергли. Променяли на новую игрушку. Но мало кто знал, что Зефиринус называл всех своих жён – дочерьми. Ведь он не мог иметь детей.  
— Баэльдар погиб? — грозно произнёс старик, и его низкий и властный голос эхом разнёсся по просторной зале.  
— Да,— ответил мужчина.  
— Этот старый дракон служил мне верой и правдой, сколько я сам себя помню. Он был мне как брат. Воздух это просто так не оставит. А это,— Зефиринус взглядом указал на преклонившего колени Тиатрила,— твой сын, Каэмар?  
Высокий среброволосый мужчина кивнул, продолжив свой рассказ.  
— Тиатрил должен был охранять вашего советника и моего брата от всякой опасности, чтобы мы смогли быстро и незаметно добраться до Ураго, когда необходимый ресурс будет уже готов к отправке. Однако...  
— Этот спрут Алмерикус прознал про вас раньше, чем вы смогли отправиться из Хигана. Что же, главу Дилювиума никогда нельзя было недооценивать. Стоит только вспомнить, что он никогда не служил подле Дайры, он был с ней наравне. Они были как две половинки одного целого. После того инцидента Ку Инду утратила равновесие, и мы не можем оставить это просто так. Сколько можно не вмешиваться? Пора бы уже понять, что Дайра не вернётся, что она уже давным-давно сгинула в клетке синигами.  
Тиатрил поднял голову, уставился своими чистыми глазами прямо на Зефиринуса.  
— Тебе есть что сказать, юнец?  
— Она вернулась.  
— Кто? Дайра? Ты верно шутишь или перепутал её с кем-то ещё. Если бы она вернулась, мы бы все это почувствовали. Особенно духи-хранители.  
Тиатрил вскочил на ноги, не в силах сдержать вдруг наполнившие его эмоции.  
— Нет, это правда была незабвенная и вечная Дайра! Это она излечила мою сестру, когда та уже умирала. Никто не имеет такую силу, кроме неё! Умирающих нельзя спасти! Она разбита, вся в шрамах и ссадинах, не похожа на себя ни внешне, ни нутром. Но в тот момент я почувствовал тоже самое, что и тогда на церемонии очищения у Древа Жизни. Это не мог быть никто, кроме неё! Я уверен в своих словах!  
Зефиринус почесал бороду.  
— А ведь близится парад духов у Древа Жизни и ежегодная церемония очищения.  
Когда Тиатрил уже покидал залу вслед за своим отцом, его окликнули.  
— Там был ещё кто-то, так? — вдруг спросил Зефиринус.— Может быть, девчонка?  
— Что?  
Тиатрил не понял вопроса. Он нахмурился, вспоминая, и тут его осенило. Какой же Зефиринус проницательный, подумал он.  
— Да, была. Её звали Карин, и она путешествовала вместе с Дайрой. К сожалению, её... убили.  
— Убили? — задумчиво переспросил Зефиринус.

Хитсугая зашёл в свой кабинет, уже чувствуя ненавистный спиртовой запах, который свидетельствовал лишь об одном: его лейтенант Рангику Матсумото снова провела чудесную ночь. Он застал её спящей на диване в окружении пустых бутылочек из-под саке. Тяжело вздохнув, Тоширо пытался вспомнить день, когда успел привыкнуть к поведению этой несносной женщины, когда воспринял её халатное отношение к работе как данность, неотъемлемую часть её характера. Но капитан не мог позволить себе не поругать её. Если Рангику и это спускать с рук, то она вконец расслабится. Наклонившись к самому уху сопящей женщины, он набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие.  
— Матсумото!!!  
Его лейтенант, подскочив с дивана, сначала осоловело оглянулась по сторонам, однако заметив капитана, тут же успокоилась и медленно присела обратно.  
— Капита-ан...— проскрипела Рангику, хватаясь за голову,— нет ли таблеток?  
— Последние закончились неделю назад, если ты забыла.  
— Может, тогда опохмелиться? — взвыла женщина.  
— А, может, сразу разжаловать? — строго ответил капитан Хитсугая.— Сегодня у нас полно работы, так что до вечера отсюда не вылезем. Кстати, что сказал капитан Маюри?  
— Ничего особенного,— продолжала скрипеть Матсумото, что-то судорожно ища в кипе бумаг на столе,— Сказал, что другая группа тоже не отыскала сестру Ичиго. Никаких, даже остаточного следа духовой силы. Он проведёт какие-то исследования, сказал, что всё сообщит на собрании. Как я поняла из его последних слов, он собирается отложить поиски. Это, конечно, хоть и сестра одного из капитанов, но Готей-13 не обязан за ней гоняться, ставить эту задачу в приоритет. В конце-концов, это должно быть личное дело самого Ичиго, это ведь его сестра.  
— Не нравится мне все это,— сказал Тоширо после минутной паузы, скорее себе, чем роющейся в бумагах Матсумото. — Мы прочесали столько районов, и всё как иголку в стоге сена. Поиск в Каракуре также не дал результатов, да и Киске что-то темнит.  
Наконец, победная улыбка озарила серое после пьянки лицо Рангику. Выудив из отчётностей белый порошок в пакетике, она быстро растворила его в воде и залпом выпила. Достав карманное зеркальце, она, глядя в него, кокетливо поправила причёску и вышла из кабинета, оставляя задумавшегося капитана в одиночестве. Ненадолго, потому как вскоре дверь отворилась, и в проходе появилась никто иная, как Карин. Она сморщилась, увидев огромные стопки бумаг, расставленные по всему кабинету.  
— Непыльная работёнка, смотрю,— иронично бросила она, проходя и плюхаясь на диван.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — строго спросил капитан,— Разве Тетсуя не должен готовить тебя к вступительным экзаменам?  
— Он невероятно скучный,— фыркнула Карин,— просто невыносимый.  
— Ты не поступишь в академию, если будешь лениться.  
— Если меня будет тренировать этот твой офицер, я тоже не поступлю.  
— Напрашиваешься, чтобы тебя тренировал я? — Хитсугая скрестил руки.  
— Почему бы и нет.  
— У меня много работы.  
— Может быть, ей займётся Тетсуя? Ему как раз будет нечем заняться, если ты будешь меня тренировать.  
— Да что ты...  
Карин знала, что поступает эгоистично. К ней отнеслись по-доброму: взяли с собой, записали на экзамены, предоставили кров над головой, да ещё и учителя приставили. Грубо было наглеть и просить большего, но она попросила. И ей не отказали. В конце-концов, подумала Куросаки, всё это время она лишь плыла по течению, оказываясь в гуще событий, барахталась в этом болоте, пытаясь выжить. Пора брать судьбу в свои руки. А ещё на неё каждый раз накатывало раздражение, когда Хитсугая обращался к ней «Мори». Она не могла никак ужиться с новым именем и уже тридцать раз пожалела, что соврала.  
— Полагаю,— начал Тоширо, когда они оказались на небольшом тренировочном полигоне, находящимся внутри бараков 10-го отряда,— ты уже знакома с экзаменами, но я повторю. Их всего три: демонстрация духовной силы, бой на деревянных мечах и письменный тест.  
Карин кивнула.  
— Открою тебе секрет: на прохождение влияет лишь один - это демонстрация духовной силы. Всё остальное лишь дополнения к личному делу, которые помогают составить статистику и определить темп обучения. Если ты сдашь хорошо все три теста, то с высокой вероятностью попадёшь в класс ускоренного обучения.  
— Из твоих уст звучит гораздо понятнее,— заключила Карин.  
Тоширо пропустил эту фразу мимо ушей.  
— Приступим. Начнём с первого и самого важного: ощущение в себе духовной энергии.

Прошло уже полчаса, как Тоширо тренировал её. Рену Мори. Он и сам не понял, как согласился выйти с ней на полигон, должно быть, эта странная новая знакомая подловила его. Новая старая знакомая. Хитсугаю не покидало ощущение, что они уже виделись когда-то, только он не помнит. Зато она прекрасно всё помнит, иначе не смотрела бы так осуждающе своими гранитно-серыми глазами, не поджимала бы каждый раз губы, когда ловила его взгляд. Она и сама не осознавала своих действий, как эти неосознанные жесты выдают её, но Тоширо не решался спросить. Это было не в его характере. Должно быть, подумал он, они виделись в прошлой жизни. Или нет. В любом случае, время покажет.  
— Расслабься, ты всё время напряжена,— сказал он после очередной неудачной попытки девушки.  
— Но я могу почувствовать энергию внутри себя, лишь когда напрягаюсь.  
— В этом твоя ошибка. У тебя нет связи со своей силой, поэтому она кажется тебе непостоянной, проявляющейся когда захочет, будто бы не твоей вовсе. Но она твоя, и тебе нужно расслабиться и найти гармонию с собой, чтобы установить с ней контакт.  
Карин села в позу лотоса, вновь пытаясь успокоиться. У неё не получалось. Каждый раз, когда она пыталась представить свою силу, все те моменты, когда она использовала её, в сознании всплывало морщинистое лицо Баэльдара, безразлично смотрящее на неё своими холодными, покрытыми плёнкой, глазами. Лицо было мертвенно-бледным. Она вздрогнула, очередной раз схватившись за волосы. Пальцы рук немного подрагивали. Моя ли вообще эта сила, размышляла она, подумать только, я ведь даже не знаю, что я умею, а что не умею делать. Ну, пару раз переместилась в пространстве и, возможно, во времени, и что дальше? Поможет ли мне это на экзамене, даже если каким-то чудесным образом за один день я научусь самостоятельно, не под влиянием эмоций и всякой воды, использовать свой дар? Она тяжело вздохнула, пробуя ещё раз.

— Это ты вызвал дождь, Раку? — спросила Эрин.  
Лис кивнул.  
— Знаю, как ты не любишь солнце.  
Женщина с трудом скрыла улыбку. Они шли по пустынным улицам города Мира Живых, где, как сказал её спутник, проживала таинственная сестра Карин – Юзу. Признаться, для Эрин стало потрясением, когда она узнала, что Карин была из Мира Живых. Хотя, теперь многое вставало на свои места. Это объясняло и странное, непривычное поведение девушки, и её внешность, которую трудно было соотнести с любым духом. Ведь Карин и не была духом, она была человеком. И Эрин было очень стыдно, она чувствовала злость и раздражение, что с самого начала не смогла это распознать.  
Когда глухой стук отбил несколько ритмичных ударов по входной двери, Юзу и Урахара удивлённо переглянулись. Они не ждали гостей, да и время было довольно раннее, всего половина девятого. Они последовали за Уруру, немедленно побежавшей отворять дверь. Киске прищурился, заметив в дверном проёме двух незнакомцев, облачённых в чёрные мантии. В тени капюшонов лиц было не разглядеть.  
— Желаете закупиться? — спросил хозяин магазинчика.  
Двое медленно прошли внутрь, оставляя позади себя мокрую дорожку. Уруру бросилась за шваброй. Обнажив белые руки, тот, что стоял немного позади, снял капюшон. Юзу охнула, увидев белое, но суровое лицо женщины с холодными глазами. Следом за ней скинул плащ и второй, и на Куросаки теперь изучала пара зелёных глаз. Мужчина с длинными золотыми волосами, одетый в традиционное кимоно, показался ей смутно знакомым. Где-то я его уже видела, подумала Юзу.  
— Может быть, чай со сладостями? — улыбнулся Урахара в своей привычной манере.— Вы промокли и непременно простудитесь, если как следует не отогреетесь.  
— Желаем,— согласилась женщина, слегка улыбнувшись в ответ, однако её черные глаза не потеплели.  
— Прошу за мной,— слегка поклонившись, хозяин магазина проследовал в гостевую комнату.  
Юзу, слегка шаркая обувью, засеменила вслед за ним. Гостьи же степенно шествовали, глухо стуча толстыми каблуками сапогов, должно быть, хотели показать всю важность своего визита и их самих. Войдя в комнату, они, быстро окинув её оценивающим взглядом, медленно присели за низкий стол. Юзу вновь поймала на себе странный взгляд Раку. Посмотрев на женщину, она съёжилась под её колючим взглядом. Она чувствовала себя беззащитным зайцем в окружении стаи волков.  
— Не пугайте мою подопечную,— улыбнулся Урахара, и в его тоне послышались угрожающие нотки.  
В комнате повисла тишина. Слышно было, как по крыше барабанили капли дождя. Юзу упёрлась взглядом в пол, сжав руками колени, Урахара пристально наблюдал за гостями, а те с нескрываемым любопытством разглядывали полки с книгами, сувенирами и статуэтками гейш. Наконец, в комнату вошёл Тессай с подносом, на котором стояли четыре чашки, чугунный чайник и вазочка с конфетами. Поставив всё на стол, он молча поклонился и вышел.  
— Итак,— начал Урахара, разливая чай,— полагаю, теперь мы можем начать разговор.  
— Пожалуй,— сказал мужчина, пригубив чашку.— Меня зовут Раку Огава, а мою очаровательную спутницу – Эллерина Эквиус.  
С очаровательностью Урахара мог бы поспорить. Он бы назвал женщину скорее «очаровательной до жути».  
— Киске Урахара, хозяин этого замечательного магазина,— сказал он в ответ,— а это Юзу Куросаки, моя подопечная.  
— Нам безумно приятно познакомиться,— Раку слегка склонил голову.  
— Взаимно.  
— Цель нашего визита...— начал гость и вдруг замолчал.  
Маска предельной вежливости и деловитости вдруг исчезла с его лица, оставляя после себя тень замешательства и неуверенности. Он словно бы вспомнил что-то, и это болезненными картинками пронеслось у него перед глазами. То, что он почти заставил себя забыть по дороге сюда. Он вновь посмотрел на Юзу. Девушка молча ожидала.  
— Вы совсем не похожи,— сказала Эллерина.  
Юзу закусила губу. Она слишком часто слышала это, чтобы не понять, о ком идёт речь.  
— Что с Карин? Вы знаете, где она? Что с ней случилось? У неё всё хорошо?  
Ряд вопросов посыпался из неё, всё то, что гложило, что она задавала себе сама, но ответов не могла дать.  
— Карин... она...  
— Умерла,— докончил Раку.  
— Чт...?  
У Юзу прихватило дыхание. Она схватилась за кофту, оттягивая её, будто ей тесно. Урахара быстро приблизился, прижимая к её себе. Он зажмурился. Не выполнил обещание, данное Ичиго, не защитил, не уберёг его дорогих сестёр. Долгое время он был для девочек опекуном, втайне взращивая их духовные силы, чтобы те в будущем смогли постоять за себя. Но в итоге случилось то, чего он просчитать не смог. Кажется, в мировой баланс вмешалась новая сторона. Или хорошо забытая старая?  
— Не может быть, такого просто не может быть...  
Раку и Эллерина неподвижно сидели на своих местах.  
— Вы из Сомниа Мунди? — спросил Урахара, повернувшись.  
Гости переглянулись, а затем кивнули.  
— Значит, мои догадки оказались верны. Сестра Куросаки действительно попала туда. И погибла... как это произошло?  
— Это... долгая история. Карин стала жертвой политического конфликта между двумя землями,— ответила Эрин.  
— Этот печальный инцидент сыграл нам на руку,— заключил Урахара, ускоренно размышляя.— По крайней мере, мы теперь точно знаем её местонахождение. Руконгай, конечно, большой, зато изученный.  
— Что? — переспросила Юзу, вырываясь из объятий.  
— Куросаки-сан, все души людей после смерти попадают в Руконгай. Шанс найти вашу сестру теперь увеличился вдвое, если не втрое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui quaerit reperit – кто ищет – тот найдет;  
Ka:- – дракон; -emar – честь.


	7. audaces fortuna juvat

_«Отец мой может вмиг обернуться единорогом с телом пятнистым, как у оленя, хвостом пышным, как у льва, да с копытами парными, словно у козы. А кем можешь обратиться ты?»_  
_«Я могу быть золой в вашем семейном очаге, могу быть цветком, что произрастает у вас на окне, мелкой букашкой, живущей в бревне, чучелом зверя, что висит на стене»._

  
Карин была полностью уверена, что она провалила письменный тест. Лишь мельком взглянув на бланк с заданиями, она поняла: можно сдавать, даже не притрагиваясь, ведь ни о каких символах отрядов, их организации и уровнях кидо и хадо даже малейшего понятия она не имела. Что ж, дорога в класс ускоренного обучения теперь ей заказана, хотя на демонстрации духовной силы Карин, можно сказать, воспряла духом. Это испытание, как она считала, удалось ей на все сто, ведь именно на его подготовку они с Тоширо бросили все силы, а показатели духовной энергии у Карин с детства были не низкими. Она с удовольствием вспоминала, как золотые нити энергии спиралью окутали её, сидящую в позе лотоса в экзаменационном классе. Как ахнул господин Мин, медленно присев обратно на стул. Карин выбежала откуда радостная и счастливая, вдруг понимая, что ей не с кем поделиться своим успехом. Коридор был пуст. Она была последней, кто сдавал.  
Карин проморгалась, вытирая со лба капельки пота. Она, конечно, представляла себе, как будет проходить спарринг на деревянных мечах, но эти представления оказались довольно далеки от реальности. Тоширо пояснил ей по дороге в академию, что до недавней войны с квинси испытания были гораздо жёстче. Однако сейчас, как это обычно и бывает после всех войн, у Сейрейтея нехватка военной мощи. Почти все сферы Общества Душ находятся в упадке и усиленно восстанавливаются, поэтому порог прохождения в академию Духовных Частиц был сильно снижен. Готей-13 сейчас как никогда нуждается в рядовых синигами даже с незначительным уровнем духовной силы, чтобы те могли патрулировать Мир Живых и уничтожать там мелких пустых по мере возникновения оных.  
Видимо поэтому даже во второй волне поступления оказалось так много желающих поступить в академию. Все хотели попасть в лучшую жизнь. Карин уже несколько часов сидела в душном коридоре в ожидании своей очереди. Они с Тоширо явились в академию одними из первых, однако новая, современная и невероятно удобная система случайного подбора соперников не позволила Карин быстро отмучиться и отправиться отдыхать. Она находилась в одном из четырёх коридоров, которые вели непосредственно на арену, однако были сделаны таким образом, что противники всегда появлялись друг напротив друга. Они видели друг друга впервые, а потому никак не могли ни запугать, ни договориться перед поединком. Из разговоров, что вели между собой синигами, помогающие проведению экзамена, Карин узнала, что эта уникальная система была разработана неким капитаном 12-го отряда, и тот ей страшно гордился. Но эта система видимо не учла, что долгое ожидание запугивает не хуже устрашающего вида своего противника. Непрекращающееся волнение пожирало все её внутренности, в запястьях ломило, пальцы на руках леденели, а сердце каждый раз сжималось при объявлении следующей пары.  
Не прошло и часа, как до порядком уже уставшей и измученной ожиданием Карин донеслось:  
— Рена Мори и Андо Хироши! Ворота 2-4!  
В коридор вбежала словно ужаленная молодая синигами, пытаясь отдышаться. Она тоже невероятно вымоталась за эти несколько часов. Интересно, им за это платят? Синигами подняла голову, и её глаза судорожно забегали по лицам претендентов на великий пост защитника душ. Карин поднялась, разминая затёкшие мышцы спины.  
— Я Рена Мори. Готова.  
— Пойдёмте скорее,— кивнула юная синигами, жестом приказав следовать за ней.  
Ворота отворились, и Карин на секунду зажмурилась от слепящего в глаза солнечного света. Она ощутила себя тёмным эльфом или гномом, впервые выбравшимся из пещер на поверхность. До её ушей донёсся гул и гоготания с огромных трибун, окружающих тренировочную арену. Открыв слезящиеся глаза, Карин посмотрела вперёд, находя своего противника. Это был не очень высокий, ростом с неё, коренастый мужчина. У него было некрасивое ассиметричное лицо, на котором красовался сломанный нос с широкими крыльями. Белые, будто слепые, глаза смотрели на Карин с презрением. Судя по реакции публики, он был весьма известен. Карин бегло окинула взглядом трибуны в безуспешной попытке найти Тоширо или своего брата. Однако в этом скоплении чёрных костюмов вообще мало кого можно было различить. В глаза бросилась огромная палатка, внутри которой на подушке восседал статный мужчина, очевидно главнокомандующий, а по его правую руку скромно пристроилась молодая женщина в очках. Карин признала в ней лейтенанта Нанао Исе. Эти две персоны были единственными, кого Тоширо попросил запомнить.  
Экзаменатор, находившийся на поле, указал на стойку с деревянными тренировочными мечами – боккенами. Карин мысленно с облегчением вздохнула. Она не умрёт. И всё же она не умеет пользоваться мечом, что уж там, она даже овощи нормально порезать не может. Все её лучшие удары были выполнены при помощи ног и рук. И то, чаще всего по мячу или голове непутёвого отца. Карин кисло хмыкнула, представляя, как будут радоваться извращенцы, если таковые и есть среди присутствующих на трибунах, когда этот надменный красавчик будет мутузить её худое тельце. За свою недолгую, но насыщенную жизнь она повидала всякого, особенно на работе, и теперь уже мало чему могла удивиться. Сомниа Мунди не в счёт.  
Карин вытащила боккен, на удивление лёгкий, и закинула его за спину, как если бы это была спортивная сумка. Уголок губ Андо Хироши медленно пополз вверх.  
— Бродяжка,— надменно бросил он,— даже не умеешь держать меч. Между нами пропасть, поединок закончится едва начавшись.  
Знаю, мысленно ответила ему Карин. Но неужели она даже не поборется?  
— Чего усмехаешься? Самоуверенны только глупцы.  
— Ты прав. Ты абсолютно прав.  
Андо Хироши резко подался вперёд, на бегу занося свой длинный меч. Карин от испуга дёрнулась в сторону, едва уворачиваясь от его удара. Меч со свистом разрезал воздух в нескольких миллиметрах от её тела. Мужчина цокнул, быстро разворачиваясь, чтобы нанести следующий удар, но Карин, сообразив, выставила свой меч ему навстречу. Удар дерева о дерево, и Карин обрадовалась, что кажется она только что впервые парировала удар. И вышло довольно неплохо. Хироши немедленно отпрыгнул назад, Карин повторила его движение. Она решила, что первой нападать не станет, будет лишь уворачиваться и обороняться по мере своих сил и возможностей. Такая тактика показалась ей лучшей в данной ситуации, хотя разумнее было бы сдаться. Её проигрыш лишь вопрос времени, а с оппонентом ей явно не повезло. Он от неё просто так не отстанет. Но Карин просто не могла доставить парню удовольствие своей сдачей без боя. Она терпеть не могла надменных выскочек. И проигрывать.  
Андо Хироши неожиданно сделал шаг, выпад и финт. Карин среагировала немедленно, подняв меч, чтобы защититься. Неожиданный удар в бок выбил её из равновесия, и она с грохотом упала на землю, ободрав локоть. Зашлась кашлем.  
— Даже основ не знаешь! Как тебя вообще допустили до сдачи?  
Карин не ответила. Она сморщилась, держась за саднящий бок. Ей было так больно, что она едва ли могла снова подняться на ноги. И тем не менее, превозмогая боль она заставила себя встать. Обхватив боккен двумя руками, Карин попыталась встать в стойку. Хироши скакнул к ней. Через силу сделав два шага вперёд, она хотела поставить блок, однако Хироши, с лёгкостью предугадав её действия, выполнил вольт и тут же с силой ударил Карин по руке. Она взвыла, до крови прокусывая губу. И тут же повалилась вперёд, впечатываясь носом в землю. Андо Хироши напоследок поставил ей подножку, не без удовольствия сбивая её слабые и тощие ноги.  
Сильный приступ боли ярким фейерверком взорвался в голове Карин. Она лежала на земле, чувствуя глухую пульсацию в висках. Наверное, сейчас экзаменатор бросился к ней, чтобы проверить её состояние, а, может быть, остался стоять на месте. Сколько таких как она уже успело полежать лицом в земле на этой гладиаторской арене? Карин было всё равно. Она ничего не слышала и ничего уже не чувствовала. В её ушах застыла абсолютная тишина, какая бывает, наверное, только когда, сбегая от городской суеты долго бежишь по лесу, а затем выбегаешь к берегу реки, и такая блаженная тишина и благодать окружает тебя. Смотришь на слепящую глаза рябь воды, отражающую яркий свет солнца. Щуришься и наслаждаешься тихим движением волн, омываемых песчаный берег. Карин прислушалась к плеску воды, к далёкому пению птиц, живущих в лесу, и поняла одну простую истину. Она устала. Чертовски устала и ничего не понимает, что всё-таки от неё хотят. Что она должна сделать, чтобы вернуться домой? Юзу, наверное, уже заждалась.

Юзу. Мама. Бородач. Братик Ичи. Её семья. Её развалившаяся семья.

Юзу одна в Мире Живых.

Карин повернулась спиной к блестящей глади реки. Увлекательному плаванию придётся подождать, и она всегда успеет понежиться в лучах летнего солнца, предаться воспоминаниям о былом, о том, как это было давно и прекрасно.  
Показавшись из-за ствола дерева, ей навстречу вышел молодой мужчина, одетый в форму синигами. Карин сразу узнала его, это был Судзуки Акаги, загадочная персона, которая помогла ей выбраться из клетки Алмерикуса. Он слабо улыбнулся ей и приветственно поднял руку.  
— Привет, давно не виделись!  
— Давно...— повторила Карин,— очень давно. На этот раз ты мне расскажешь, кто ты?  
— Не расскажу. Я отвечу на все твои вопросы только там, в Лесу Костей.  
Карин захотелось стукнуть себя по лбу.  
— Что за бред, почему? Почему мы не можем сейчас поговорить, это же чушь!  
— Мы не можем, потому что ты скоро проснёшься. А разговор обещает быть долгим.  
— Тогда зачем ты явился ко мне?!  
Акаги повернулся, приглашая следовать за ним. Они вошли в лес, идя уже по протоптанной до них тропинке. Кроны деревьев сверху тихо шумели, а стволы деревьев тихо потрескивали.  
— Понимаешь, девочка. То, что я собираюсь тебе передать, является большим секретом, который никто не должен знать. Я допустил ошибку однажды, оставив копию рукописи в библиотеке Сейрейтея, и это знание привело к многочисленным убийствам.  
— Тогда зачем эти знания мне? — не поняла Карин.  
— Назревает конфликт между Сомниа Мунди и Обществом Душ. Без знания всей правды, тебе не удастся его предотвратить. Поэтому ты должна попасть в Лес Костей как можно скорее. Тебе нужна правда.  
— Но почему именно я? Зачем именно мне этим заниматься?  
Судзуки Акаги повернул голову, посмотрев своими ясными глазами прямо на Карин. Ей стало неуютно под его взглядом. Он улыбнулся.  
— Он выбрал тебя,— сказал Судзуки Акаги, продолжая улыбаться.— И я выбрал тебя.  
Мир вокруг померк, земля под ногами разверзлась, выворачивая деревья с корнями. Карин, вскрикнув от неожиданности, провалилась вниз, всё ещё ощущая рядом с собой присутствие этого загадочного синигами. Она очнулась в тёмной комнате, вспоминая, сколько раз она уже вот так просыпалась. Интересно, кто сидит подле неё на этот раз? Карин приподняла голову, увидев сидящего неподалёку на стуле Тоширо. Лицо его было серьёзно и озадачено, брови смещены к переносице. Чёрные ресницы дрогнули, и холодные глаза уставились на Карин.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Карин задумалась. Она почти не чувствовала боли ни в боку и руке, ни в голове.  
— На удивление... нормально.  
— Медики из 4-го отряда тебя подлатали. Главнокомандующий Кёраку Шунсуй пожелал ещё раз увидеть некоторых экзаменуемых после окончания испытания, и ты в их числе.  
— И что это значит? — спросила Карин.  
— Кто знает. Главнокомандующий никогда так не делал. Нам нужно идти, экзамен вот-вот подойдёт к концу.  
Карин попыталась встать, чувствуя усталость во всём теле. Она вообще нередко чувствует изнеможение после любого контакта со всем, что связано с Сомниа Мунди. Тоширо, немного поколебавшись, подошёл к ней, помогая подняться на ноги.

Всего четверо стояло перед главнокомандующим, напряжённо вперив взглядами в его щетинистое лицо. Он, улыбаясь в своей привычной манере, смотрел на них свысока своего почётного места. Рядом стояла тёмноволосая Нанао Исе, держащая папку с бумагами в руках. Поправив очки, она передала её Кьёраку. Открыв и пролистав страницы, мужчина тяжко вздохнул.  
Взглянув на последние ряды стадиона, Карин заметила, что Тоширо с беспокойством смотрит на папку. Она подняла взгляд выше, увидев знакомую рыжую макушку. В груди заболело, когда она увидела своего брата Ичиго. Сидя в белой капитанской накидке, он что-то бурно обсуждал с грозным и страшным мужчиной со странной причёской. Волосы этого капитана торчали во все стороны и напоминали иглы дикобраза.  
— Ну, что я могу сказать? — начал Шунсуй.  
Карин перевела взгляд на главнокомандующего. Все вокруг замолчали. Теперь на них обратили свои взоры десятки пар глаз сидящих здесь зрителей. Карин почувствовала себя неуютно под таким напором. Ей хотелось, чтобы это всё поскорее кончилось.  
— Все вы довольно способные, и этот вопрос мы ещё будем обсуждать с коллегами, — продолжил главнокомандующий, и на его лице вновь появилась улыбка. — Но… позвольте задать один несложный, но очень важный для меня вопрос, — он выдержал недолгую паузу, заставляя экзаменуемых ещё больше напрячься. — Кто для вас является примером среди синигами, на кого вы равняетесь?  
Карин показалось, что в воздухе повисли невысказанные слова недоумения. Напряжение мгновенно спало и тут же возросло вновь с удвоенной силой.  
Что она скажет? Кого назовёт?  
— Меня зовут Киришики Юкио, и мой кумир – Ичиго Куросаки,— тишину разрезал высокий мужской голос. — Он очень сильный, но своё могущество всегда использует разумно. Капитан Куросаки очень справедливый и честный человек, я мечтаю попасть к нему в отряд.  
Стадион одобрил речь Киришики, наградив улыбками и похвальными возгласами. Карин мысленно прыснула. Чтобы её брат, да был чьим-то примером для подражания? Да где это видано! Сам же так называемый «кумир» удивлённо таращился на Киришики Юкио. Видимо, для него это тоже стало настоящей новостью.  
Следующим по очереди был смуглый здоровяк с хищным оскалом белоснежных и острых зубов. Прочистив горло, он заговорил:  
— Я Ходжо Гэн, и Зараки Кенпачи – лучший капитан! Уважаю его за огонь в глазах во время хорошей драки.  
Что ж, коротко и ясно. И добавить нечего. Сам «виновник торжества» громко расхохотался.  
— Он мне нравится! — крикнул собеседник Ичиго, показав пальцем на Гэна.  
Следующей была маленькая странная девчонка с серой кожей и тёмными кругами вокруг глаз. Слегка качнувшись, она выдала то, что заставило весь стадион замереть.  
— Накадзима Мегуми, и для меня примером является Генрюсай Ямамото, — тихо сказала она, поправив прядь тёмно-каштановых волос. — Огненные жилы, стальная воля.  
— Амбициозно, — хмыкнул Шунсуй.  
Очередь дошла до Карин. От волнения пальцы заледенели, и она принялась их судорожно растирать. Хмурясь, она пыталась вспомнить хоть кого-нибудь.  
— Меня зовут Рена Мори,— начала она,— и я...  
_Кого-нибудь._  
_Рукия? Эту странную девчонку, которая жила у них в шкафу? Она её даже толком не знает._  
_Тоширо? Точно не его._  
_А, может, тоже Ичиго? Хотя... этот раздолбай..._  
_Думай, думай, думай…_  
Её лоб покрылся испариной. Руки сжимались в кулаки и разжимались. Живот кололо. Она чувствовала на себе выжидающие взгляды зрителей.  
Внезапно её осенило.  
— Судзуки Акаги! — выкрикнула Карин.  
Шунсуй, до этого смотревший куда-то в небо, теперь замер, медленно перевёл взгляд на девушку. Синигами на стадионе принялись переговариваться.  
— Кто это? Никогда о таком не слышал.  
— Разве у нас есть такой синигами? Он, что, рядовой? — доносилось до ушей Карин.  
Она молча ждала, что скажет главнокомандующий. Кьёраку не спешил говорить, буравя её взглядом. Так продолжалось несколько минут. Наконец, он заговорил:  
— И… за что же вы его уважаете, Рена Мори?  
— За правду, — твёрдо ответила Карин, смотря главнокомандующему прямо в глаза.

Эллерина и Раку возвращались домой к Ухарахе Киске, у которого они временно жили уже несколько дней, когда Эрин вдруг почувствовала сильную дрожь во всём теле. Она схватилась за низ живота, пытаясь словно сдержать разбушевавшийся там ураган ощущений. Приятных и болезненных. Эрин сглотнула скопившуюся во рту слюну.  
— Неподалёку произошла авария, столкнулись два автомобиля,— сказал Раку, напрягая слух.  
Его уши оставались такими же чувствительными даже в Мире Живых.  
— И как ты можешь оставаться таким спокойным? — процедила женщина.  
Эрин теперь понимала. Каждый раз, когда она находилась рядом с ссорящимися людьми или наблюдала за недовольством в долгой очереди, она ощущала невиданный прилив сил. Все эти отрицательные эмоции будоражили Эрин, ей хотелось вскочить, обернуться чёрным конём и помчаться по грозовому небу. И сеять болезнь и смерть. Повсеместно. Она осознала, почему самые старые духи, помнящие ещё ту великую войну, так отчаянно отзывались о Мире Живых. Как жалели они, что теперь не имеют туда выход. Да из людского негатива можно всесильным стать или, по крайней мере, обрести бессмертие. Одно Эллерина не могла понять: как удаётся Раку оставаться таким невозмутимым, когда вокруг происходит такое!  
— Скоро привыкнешь и будешь лучше переносить,— попытался успокоить её Раку.

Они зашли в дом, разуваясь, почувствовали неладное. В магазинчике было непривычно тихо: не было слышно глухих шагов ловкого, несмотря на свои габариты, Тессая; Уруру привычно не пела, протирая полки; не было и высокого голоса Урахары Киске, который очень часто старался отвлечь Юзу разговорами. Раку прошёл вглубь магазинчика. Эрин неслышно последовала за ним. До их слуха донеслись тихие вдохи откуда-то из дальних комнат.  
Найдя источник звука, они застали Юзу, согнутой, растирающей красные глаза.  
— Эй, что с тобой? — крикнул Раку, подбегая к ней.  
Девочка подняла на него свои заспанные и красные от слёз охровые глаза. Смотрела долго.  
— Это ты,— вполголоса сказала она.— Тот странный котик из моего детства, которого я покормила и который потом спас нас с сестрой.  
— О чём она, Раку? Девочка, он не кот, а лис. Тебе это приснилось.  
— Я прилегла вздремнуть, а Урахара-сан и Тессай-сан с Уруру спустились в подземный тренировочный полигон,— продолжила Юзу, не обращая никакого внимания на ошалевшее лицо Раку и удивленное у Эрин.— Мне приснилось, что я и сестрёнка играем с тобой в каком-то старом доме, только ты был котиком. Мы смеёмся, нам очень весело. И ещё мы были одеты в нижнюю рубаху, которую раньше носили под кимоно. Скажи, что это значит?  
— Я не знаю,— честно признался Раку.— Нам нужно поскорее отправляться на поиски твоей сестры. Надеюсь, что завтра уже будет всё готово.  
— Ты просто обязан мне всё объяснить,— шикнула ему на ухо Эрин.  
Юзу проводила их на тренировочное поле под магазинчиком. Там они застали интересную картину: на фоне пустынного пейзажа стоял стол, а за ним сидели Урахара и Тессай, во что-то играя.  
— Чем это вы тут занимаетесь? — спросила Эрин, подходя ближе.  
— Да вот, раскладываем пасьянс,— ответил Урахара, улыбнувшись в своей привычной манере.— Нашёл эти карты на чердаке. Знаете, раньше в этом доме жила старуха. Она держала здесь магазин магических товаров из Европы, и каждый, кто заходил к ней, заставал её лишь за единственным занятием – раскладыванием карт на манер пасьянса. Старуха утверждала, что может предсказывать будущее, хотя люди считали её обычной сумасшедшей. Так и умерла она в одиночестве с колодой карт в руке.  
— Потрясающая история,— иронично прокомментировала Эрин, присаживаясь к ним.— Ну, что? Ты обещал придумать план.  
— И я это сделаю. Но кое-что я уже могу сказать с точностью: завтра вы отправляетесь в Руконгай, а я сообщаю Готею-13 о пропаже сестры Ичиго.  
— Я тоже отправлюсь искать сестрёнку!  
Все повернулись, увидев бледное заплаканное лицо Юзу.  
— Не дури, идиотка! — крикнула Эрин.  
— Вы поступите опрометчиво, Куросаки-сан. Вам лучше остаться здесь и дожидаться вестей.  
— Сколько можно ждать? Нет, я всё решила! Завтра я отправлюсь искать сестру вместе с Раку и Эллериной!  
Урахара Киске тяжело вздохнул. Непросто будет отговорить её, подумал он.

Рюдзин был сыном Ао Шуня, царя ледяных небес, и был обещан Дайре еще до своего рождения. Это случилось давно, когда могущественный дракон Ао Шунь был еще молодым, но подающим большие надежды генералом одной из армий Зефиринуса. А Дайра – капризной вертехвосткой с ветром в голове вместо мозгов. Их встреча произошла как ни странно зимой, во время праздника Белой Рыбы, на котором лучшие пловцы всех Ку собирались в Унарии, чтобы принять участие в гонке героев. Зимний дракон вряд ли был хорошим пловцом, да и вообще – пловцом, однако он был невероятно упрям и горд. Кажется, он поспорил с Махимусом, что сможет преодолеть путь от Унарии до горы Амфи-Трит, что высится над водной гладью аметистового озера в самом центре трёх островов. Без помощи Дайры Ао Шунь давно бы уже сгинул в лабиринте подводных пещер и пурпурных рифов, которые, кстати, и придают озеру аметистовый окрас. Зимний дракон был красив и сразу же влюбил в себя тогда ещё юную и неопытную Дайру, которая только-только начинала постигать трудную роль духа-хранителя. Но Ао Шунь уже был женат и искренне любил свою прелестную Руолан, поэтому чувства Дайры ему пришлось отвергнуть. Обиженная девушка бросила сгоряча, что выведет Ау Шуня из лабиринта при условии, если его первый сын станет её мужем. Зимнему дракону пришлось согласиться, делать-то было нечего. А умирать он не хотел. Так Рюдзин был сосватан ещё до своего рождения.  
— Желаете чего-нибудь? Я помощник трактирщика, буду рад Вас обслужить, — из воспоминаний ее вырвал неслышно подошедший парень.  
Дайра подняла голову, рассматривая знакомое веснушчатое лицо. Большие серые глаза поблескивали из-под светлых ресниц. Он криво улыбнулся, и ей почудилось, будто в прорезе губ мелькнули клыки.  
— А что ты можешь предложить? — спросила Дайра, стараясь вспомнить, где же она его могла увидеть.  
— Для представителя Ку Инду могу предложить печёного лосося на шпинате и жареных моллюсков. Они лучше всего подходят к «Замёрзшему дыханию Дайры».  
Дайра широко раскрыла глаза. Напиток в её честь?  
— Неси.  
Помощник трактирщика мигом отправился на кухню. Дайра осмотрела заполненный духами трактир. Это была последняя остановка на пути к Древу Жизни, где каждый год духи проходят церемонию очищения перед началом зимы. Дайра прикрыла глаза от усталости. Как быстро неимоверно родное и близкое может стать таким чужим? По дороге в Ку Ида она чувствовала себя неуютно и неловко, останавливалась на постоялых дворах, всем телом чувствуя на себе посторонние взгляды. Своим страхом Дайра приковывала к себе нежелательное внимание. Ей всё время казалось, что сейчас к ней пристанут, начнут расспрашивать или схватят где-нибудь за углом. Это было похоже на паранойю.  
Вернулся рыжий помощник трактирщика, поставив перед Дайрой блюдо с ароматным лососем, насыпанных горстью жареных моллюсков и высокий бокал, до краёв наполненный сине-белым содержимым.  
— А как тебя зовут? — Дайра схватила уже собиравшегося уходить парня за рукав.  
Он обернулся, дотронулся длинными, немного трясущимися пальцами до губ. Дайра уловила в прищуре серых глаз хитрый, едва ли не отдающий сумасшествием проблеск.  
— Желаете познакомиться? Меня зовут Руфинус.  
— Тебе не идёт.  
— Неужели?  
— Я бы дала тебе другое,— Дайра перешла на полушепот, глядя парню прямо в глаза.— К примеру, Деймос.  
Руфинус выпрямился, забыв даже по своему обыкновению прищуриться.  
— Законы позволяют иметь много имён,— ответил он, и неуверенность в его голосе не укрылась от музыкального слуха Дайры.  
— Негласный закон о тысяче имён. Ты про него?  
— Именно. А как величают Вас, незабвенная?  
— Не узнаёшь? Присмотрись ближе.  
Руфинус нахмурился, бегая серыми глазами, осматривая Дайру с ног до головы.  
— Простите, но… — он прикрыл глаза и вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
— Глаза – зеркало истинной сущности.  
Встретившись с Дайрой взглядом, он вздрогнул и опустил глаза. Ему вдруг почудилось что-то в синем взоре незнакомки, и это что-то заставило его отвести взгляд. Ей нельзя долго смотреть в глаза, если у тебя нет на то особого права. С ним уже случалось нечто подобное, но это было давно, когда он ещё был ребёнком и жил в старом семейном доме на острове Ураго. Тогда к ним прибыла одна очень важная особа...  
— Ничем не могу помочь, — Руфинус, поняв, что пребывал в раздумьях неприлично долго, быстро поклонился и ушёл работать.  
Дайра обречённо вздохнула. Пугаю детей, подумала она, я сижу здесь и вместо того, чтобы заняться чем-то действительно важным, пугаю детей. Краем глаза она заметила мелькнувшее в трактире голубое ханьфу, украшенное серебряными вышивками снежинок. Обернувшись, Дайра увидела молодую девушку. Длинные тёмно-каштановые волосы были начёсаны на макушке и закреплены на затылке, а передние пряди сколоты невидимками, чтобы не лезли в лицо и не мешали работе; остальные волосы были распущены и ровными линиями лежали на спине. Эта была простая и элегантная причёска, которую раньше предпочитали носить молодые жёны в знатных кланах. Молодая девушка аккуратно присела за один из дубовых столов, расправляя своё ханьфу. Вскоре к ней подошел Руфинус, и та со скучающим видом заказала у него поесть. Целых две, можно сказать, судьбоносные встречи за последние полчаса, удивилась Дайра, немедленно вставая со своего места и направляясь прямо к девушке.  
— Скучаешь?  
— Скучаю? — пара удивлённых тёмных глаз в обрамлении густых ресниц устремилась прямо на Дайру.— Ты кто?  
— Одна из тех, кому также не с кем провести эту священную ночь очищения у корней Древа Жизни.  
— С чего ты вдруг подумала, что я собираюсь на парад духов?  
— Ты парадно одета.  
Девушка поджала губы, слегка прикрыв тёмные глаза.  
— Я ещё не решила, пойду или нет.  
Они замолчали, когда к столу подошёл Руфинус с подносом в руках. Он весело заулыбался, заметив за столом Дайру.  
— Ваша «Вьюга», — он поставил на столик пузырящийся коктейль и салат из креветок и овощей, — и «Унари».  
Дайра с интересом разглядывала, как девушка манерно поднимает бокал и старается отпить так, чтобы не испачкать губы. Она знала все эти движения, характерные черты, слишком хорошо, чтобы не узнать сидящую рядом с ней девушку.  
— Давай знакомиться, меня зовут Секвана.  
— Луна,— девушка тщательно прожевала салат прежде, чем ответить.

Великое шествие духов к Древу Жизни, которое проходит лишь раз в году перед началом зимних холодов. Духи всего Сомниа Мунди должны преодолеть почти необъятный путь от своих домов до Воющего Леса, затем через цепь действующих вулканов Тул-Ава, спуститься по горной, невероятно быстрой и опасной речке Серран и преодолеть долину Горячего Пара, чтобы, наконец, добраться до трактира «Последний перекус», немного отдохнуть и двинуться по широкой тропе, ведущей к Древу Жизни. Духи-хранители явятся ровно в одну минуту после полуночи, чтобы провести обряд очищения.  
— Ты меня обманула, — причитала Луна, плетясь сзади. — Ты меня развела!  
Дайра слегка улыбнулась, вспомнив, что буквально час назад упросила Луну оплатить её «последний перекус». С возвратом, конечно же.  
— Я не виновата, что у меня не оказалось ни жемчужины.  
— Ах, ты не виновата?!.. Послушай...  
Дайра оглянулась по сторонам, не вслушиваясь в возмущения спутницы. Вокруг было множество духов: ходящих, ползающих и прыгающих. Над их головами раскинулась целая процессия летящих по уже потемневшему небу духов. И у всех были жёлтые огни, которые создавали волшебную атмосферу нереальности и сказочности. Мимо неё пробежал ребёнок. За ним, весело смеясь, пыталась поспеть молодая женщина. Оба духа были в белых сорочках, а их золотые локоны волочились по земле. Дайра без труда узнала в них представителей мавок и русалок, что обычно обитали в прибрежных зонах Унарии.  
Слева спорили двое высоких, строго одетых мужчин, активно при этом жестикулируя. Их носы были такие длинные, что едва ли не задевали друг друга. На их спинах красовались большие, пышные, чёрные крылья. Дайра вспомнила, что при дворе Зефиринуса помимо драконов есть целый клан воронов Тэнгу, которым поручают обычно самую грязную работу.  
Сзади шел Хозяин Леса, маленький старичок с длинными, седыми, растрёпанными волосами и длинной бородой, в которую были вплетены розовые цветы. Его кожу местами покрывала древесная кора. Рядом с ним семенили мальчик лет пяти, с большой головой и рыжими волосами и молодая хрупкая девушка, истинное дитя дитя природы. С каким пор Кидзимуна и Дриада ладят, подумала Дайра.  
— Ого, смотри, кто там! — громко прошептала Луна, хватая Дайру за рукав.  
Впереди важно шагали высокий молодой мужчина в ярком цветастом кимоно и вздернутыми лисьими ушами на голове и смуглый мальчик с огненными развевающимися волосами. Мальчик о чем-то воодушевленно рассказывал, а мужчина, кажется, совсем его не слушал.  
— Это же кицунэ и феникс, что служат при дворе духа-хранителя Игни,— пояснила она.— Интересно, почему они сейчас его не сопровождают?  
— Может быть, этим как всегда занимается верховная жрица огня? — Дайра пожала плечами.  
— Ты про Азалию? Хм, возможно, не подумала.  
Тем временем, вдалеке уже виднелось священное Древо Жизни. Это было обычное дерево, только больше, гораздо больше всех своих лесных сородичей. Его тонкие прутьевидные ветви спускались вниз, почти доставая до самой земли. Узкие листья отливали пурпурным светом, придавая дереву необычайную легкость и грацию и контрастируя с широким крепким стволом. Древо Жизни окружал волокнистый туман.  
У Дайры перехватило дыхание. Она шла вперёд, не в силах оторвать взгляд от пурпурного сияния листьев. Внутри что-то сжалось, она почувствовала зуд под ногтями, кости слегка заломили, а в глазах защипало. То была вся собравшая в её теле скверна, накопившаяся за эти сто с лишним лет.  
— Каждый раз как в первый, — шепнула Луна, также не отводя взгляд от пурпурного ореола, окружающего Древо Жизни.— Не перестаю удивляться и восхищаться.  
Они уже были достаточно близко, когда по толпе прокатился взволнованный ропот. Все куда-то оглядывались, что-то друг другу шептали. Дайра тоже оглянулась узнать, что произошло. И застыла. Луна, стоящая рядом, тихо зарычала. В окружении клана Дилювиум, под руку с Алмерикусом неуверенной походкой шла…  
— Ундине! — крикнул кто-то.  
Дайра прекрасно помнила слова жрицы Жемчужного святилища, помнила также и разговоры Эрин с Тиатрилом, которые довольно часто обсуждали политику Ку Инду. Ундине не имела права представлять Стихию на церемонии очищения. И тем не менее, она уже доходила до могучих выступающих корней Древа Жизни и немного резко повернулась, оступившись.  
— Уважаемые жители Сомниа Мунди, — донёсся до Дайры дрожащий голос, и она увидела большие, синие, бегающие глаза маленькой девочки. — Я очень рада, что вы все пришли сюда в эту священную ночь... Вечные хранители других стихий решили, что с этого года я буду проводить церемонию очищения для своего народа с Ними наравне.  
— Это тебя надо очистить, глупая девка, и клан твой проклятый! — крикнули из толпы.  
— Всё можно стерпеть, но устроить кровавую бойню в священном Хигане? Этого себе даже синигами не позволяли!  
— Я слышал, что Дилювиум убил первого советника Зефиринуса!  
— И ребёнка, там была маленькая девочка!  
— Дилювиум осквернил Хиган! Куда смотрело Жемчужное святилище?!..  
— Надо же...— удивилась Луна, вертя головой по сторонам,— не выдержали. Терпению пришёл конец!  
Недовольство толпы только набирало обороты, и вскоре его уже невозможно было остановить мирным путём. Ундине испуганно отступила назад, и её тут же подхватил вовремя прибежавший Алмерикус, прикрыв собой от летящего ледяного лезвия. Он зашипел, и его раненая рука безвольно повисла. Он уже не мог ею управлять. Закричав что-то нечленораздельное, Алмерикус, крепко прижав Ундине, скрылся в надвигающихся, смывающих всё на своём пути жестоких воинах клана Дилювиум. Зазвенели вытаскиваемые из ножен катаны, и в мгновение ока несколько духов упали на землю. Из их тел с запозданием фонтаном брызнула кровь и вскоре змеями заструилась по земле. Толпу охватила паника: вокруг завертелись крики, чье-то карканье, визг и хлопанье крыльев. Все куда-то бежали, падая и сбивая друг друга. Земля под ногами разверзлась, покрылась инеем, а в воздух стал невероятно горячим, обжигающим ноздри и горло. Деревья вокруг выворачивались и вырывались с корнем, летели во все стороны. Запахло гарью. Дайра ненавидела этот запах.  
Вдруг перед её лицом возник мужчина. Он замахивался, чтобы нанести удар острейшим лезвием меча. Дайра зажмурилась, инстинктивно пытаясь прикрыть голову, глубоко внутри осознавая, что не успеет. Через миг она упадёт на землю, сминаемая чьими-то подошвами обуви, и маленькие солёные капельки покатятся по её раздавленному лицу.  
Боль. Но не такая, а будто её отпихнули. Звук рвущейся одежды и звон металла ужасом отдались у нее в голове. Открыв глаза, она увидела перед собой тёмный силуэт. Он стоял перед ней, поставив блок врагу. Темное кимоно, иссиня-чёрные волосы, заделанные серой ленточкой в высокий хвост. Он обернулся, после того, как враг грохнулся ему под ноги, и Дайру прожгло суровым взглядом змеиных глаз. Их взгляды соединились всего на миг прежде, чем её спаситель растворился в воздухе, ища новых врагов.  
— Мамору…— прошептала она.  
Глаза закрывались, а ноги подкосились. Дайра упала, больно ударившись затылком о выступающий корень Древа Жизни. До неё донеслись крики, которые были почему-то приглушены, а значения слов невозможно было разобрать. Краем глаза она уловила подбегающую к ней Луну. Пол лица у той было покрыто кровью. Луна нагнулась над ней, и её тёмно-карие глаза заслезились. Дайра почувствовала что-то тёплое у себя на губах. Она уже ничего не понимала, лишь смотрела на эти прутьевидные ветви с отливающими на них пурпуром листьями.  
Дайра закрыла глаза, увлекаемая пёстрым хороводом танцующих вокруг неё духов. Рюдзин улыбался ей, рядом весело хохотала Деа, множество слуг окружали её, приглашая тоже потанцевать. Дайра искала глазами Карин, но той среди танцующих не было.  
Вдруг тонкие, но прочные лианы опутали её тело, сжимая до боли, а пурпурный вихрь лепестков заставил Дайру широко распахнуть глаза. И взмыть, освещая внутренним сиянием ночное небо. Она почувствовала, будто очнулась после многовекового сна, и теперь энергия, радость и желанием жить вновь наполняли её нутро. Стихия пропитывала её тело насквозь. Дайра посмотрела на свои белые руки, на снежные развевающиеся локоны. Ей казалось, что она сейчас может подпрыгнуть и достать до луны. Она оглянулась, окидывая синим взором окрашенную алым землю. Стихия зеленоватым сиянием разливалась вокруг неё, исцеляя раненых и умирающих. Такова сила самого духа-хранителя Дайры.  
Вдалеке показался силуэт высокого старика с длинной бородой. Он шёл прямо, гордо подняв голову, грозно поглядывал то на Дайру, то на толпу, то на Алмерикуса с прижавшейся к нему Ундине. Строгое бежевое кимоно не только подчёркивало его несгибаемость и силу, но и молодило благодаря светлому цвету. За ним, легко касаясь ступнями земли, шла взрослая женщина. Её медные волосы были уложены в роскошную причёску, украшенную всевозможными заколками, шпильками и вплетёнными красными лентами. Драгоценные камни в них блистали рубинами и аметистами, изумрудами и бериллами. На её нежно-зелёном шёлковом ханьфу золотом были вышиты цветы и птицы. Женщина с материнским беспокойством смотрела Дайре в лицо, будто пытаясь отыскать в нём ответы на свои ещё не заданные вопросы, чего не скажешь о замыкающим процессию смуглом молодом парне. Озорство и любопытство горело в его золотых глазах. Он шёл быстро, слегка подпрыгивая, да и одет был довольно просто: тёмные штаны-афгани и жилетка нараспашку. Волосы парня были взъерошены, что придавало ему ещё больший образ типичного беспризорника.  
— Что здесь произошло?! — грозный голос старика эхом разнёсся по месту ещё недавней бойни.  
К нему тут же выбежал один из воронов Тэнгу. Дух неуклюже встал на одно колено, приготавливаясь отчитаться. В его чёрных глазах ещё стоял ужас от произошедшего.  
— Почтенный Зефиринус, позвольте мне сказать! Дилювиум нарушил второй священный закон,— немного неуверенно начал ворон Тэнгу.— Они напали на нас здесь, прямо возле Древа Жизни. Но нас спасла...  
— Я вижу,— перебил его старик.  
— После всего, что сделал Алмерикус и его клан, мы вынуждены взять на себя право судить их. Сначала мы не могли этого сделать, поскольку не можем вмешиваться в дела чужой Ку, однако теперь дело приобрело совершенно иной размах, — спокойно вступила женщина.  
— Деметрия, ты как всегда слишком добра. Казнить их на месте мало! А ты предлагаешь суд!  
— Зефиринус, все духи – дети мои,— снисходительно ответили ему.  
— Дайра, сестрица, как ты? У тебя всё хорошо? — подошёл к ней обеспокоенный парень.  
Он был единственным, кого Алмерикус и Дилювиум занимали меньше всего. Как и все остальные духи, стремительно припавшие к земле, он всё это время глядел лишь на неё. А Дайра молчала. Стояла и ошарашено смотрела на всё происходящее вокруг. Не могла выдавить из себя ни звука.  
— Эй!  
— Игни, оставь её в покое,— мрачно сказал Зефиринус.— Ей лучше сейчас уйти, а нам – провести церемонию очищения. Справимся как обычно втроём.  
Дайра почувствовала, как её взяли за руки и повели куда-то вглубь, в непроходимую чащу, окружающую Древо Жизни.  
— Встретимся через месяц, сестрица,— донеслось до её ушей.  
Луна вела её сквозь кустарники, и их острые шипы царапали им руки и ноги. Сзади неслышной поступью прикрывал Мамору, держа руку на рукояти катаны. Дайра замычала, казалось, захныкала. У неё не получалось ничего сказать.  
— Полностью с Вами согласна, незабвенная и вечная госпожа,— кисло процедила Луна.— Ничего, скоро сможешь говорить. Это последствия быстрого насыщения силой. Твою стихию, и как я сразу не признала тебя? Это ж надо... А ты что молчишь, Мамору? Ты-то вообще откуда свалился, ты же вроде помирал в Унарии!  
— Меня исцелили.  
— Правда? А мне почему не сказал? Мы же друзья вроде как, или нет? Или меня уже в ваши секреты посвящать не надо? Я, между прочим, сюда пришла молиться за твоё выздоровление у Древа Жизни!  
— Рад, что у тебя всё хорошо,— ответил Мамору.  
Но Луна и не думала останавливаться.  
— У меня не всё хорошо! И, вообще...  
— Смотри за дорогой, а не то водоворот пропустим.  
— Я-то помню, это ты не помнишь, что...

Ужасное возвращение, думала Дайра, совсем не слушая перепалку своей свиты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audaces fortuna juvat – смелым судьба помогает (Вергилий, один из поэтов Древнего Рима).  
Существует четыре брата – Цари драконов, каждый из которых представляет одно из четырех морей. Ао Шунь представляет Северное море, которое иногда отождествляется с озером Байкал.  
Руфинус (от лат. «руфус») — «золотисто-жёлтый, рыжий».  
Деймос (греч.) — бог ужаса.


	8. dum docent, discunt

_«Пусть мы разделены и разбросаны по миру, пусть мы не видели друг друга целую вечность, до тех пор, пока мы помним и беспокоимся друг о друге, мы – семья»._  
_(Кусакабэ Шиба, основатель клана Шиба)._

Каждому духу-хранителю положена свита: двое-трое приближённых духов, которые обязаны оберегать и защищать его. И никогда не покидать. Невыполнение своих обязанностей карается смертной казнью через священное стирание легенды. Луна устало облокотилась о полуразрушенную стену храма, в котором когда-то давно жила. У них ушло порядка десяти часов переходов по водоворотам, прежде чем они смогли достичь горы Амфи-Трит. Мамору сразу же усвистал добывать еду, избегая серьёзного разговора с Луной и бессовестно оставляя её подле находящейся в прострации уже довольно приличное время Дайры.  
Ещё вчера я безнадёжно слонялась по миру в поисках лекарства для этого идиота, думала Луна, а сегодня снова приступила к своим непосредственным обязанностям, вернулась на гору Амфи-Трит и сижу подле своей госпожи, которую давно считают мёртвой. И как будто не было ста лет личного кромешного ада, неразберихи в голове и нерешённых проблем. Не было этой непонятной политической обстановки, разрушенной Унарии и опустевшего Ураго.  
Но всё это было. Возможно ли вернуть всё назад?  
— Что теперь будет? — вполголоса спросила Луна.  
Ресницы Дайры дрогнули. Она подняла свой задумчивый взгляд, но вскоре отвела его в сторону.  
— Через месяц будет Совет Высших, на котором будет решаться судьба Алмерикуса и Ундинэ, а также ещё один очень важный вопрос. Зефиринус хочет объявить войну Обществу Душ и сломать тысячелетние барьеры.  
— Так это же здорово! — воскликнула Луна.— Хотя погоди...  
— Ку Инду разрушена, функционирует всего один город. Кроме того, мы потеряли два своих могущественных клана. Сангуис давным-давно распущен, а Дилювиум без Алмерикуса считай просто шайка головорезов. Если решение будет в пользу радикальных действий, кого мы отправим? Жемчужное святилище? Больных и бродяг?  
— Прости, я... не подумала совсем.  
Она услышала шаги Мамору. Он вошёл к ним, держа за пазухой хворост и несколько деревяшек, а в другой руке нанизанных на палку рыбёшек.  
— Мамору, ты лучший! Давай сюда, я приготовлю.

_Суровая и строгая красота этой высокой полногрудой, но уже не молодой женщины поражала и восхищала хотя бы потому, что всем своим видом женщина внушала уважение. Одного взгляда было достаточно для того, чтобы многочисленные слуги и представители низших аристократических семей пали ниц и не смели поднимать свои головы до тех пор, пока она не даст разрешения._  
_— Госпожа Минори Шиба, ваша младшая дочь госпожа Микки Шиба уехала._  
_Лицо женщины побагровело от злости._  
_— Кто ей разрешил?! Я же ясно приказала не выпускать эту идиотку из дворца!_  
_— Но госпожа... Разве можем мы..._  
_— Никчёмные болваны! Зачем мне вообще слуги, если они ни на что не способны! Куда она поехала? — кричала Минори Шиба._  
_— К... к господину Судзуки Кеиджи. Она..._  
_— Немедленно подготовить повозку. Я отправляюсь за ними!_

Карин подскочила на постели, тяжело дыша. Её странные сны возобновились, только теперь она видела их невероятно отчётливо, запоминая во всех деталях, будто это были и не сны вовсе, а чьи-то... воспоминания. Не чьи-то определённые, а словно память всего мира. Акаги в её снах не было, однако все они так или иначе связаны именно с ним. Карин буквально кожей чувствовала его незримое присутствие, он пытается ей что-то донести, какую-то информацию, однако Карин не могла собрать все эти частички головоломки воедино, она не понимала как. Причем тут клан Шиба, и как он связан с Судзуки? Как Акаги вообще связан с Сомниа Мунди и связан ли вообще? И, самое главное, почему глядя на эту странную бабку она будто заглядывает в зеркало, видя в нём себя, только на тридцать лет старше? Карин потёрла виски.  
Ей нужно было собираться в академию, сегодня ведь день первых занятий, а её каким-то неведомым образом определили в класс ускоренного обучения. Может, Тоширо постарался? Хотя, на него не похоже.  
Надев выданную учебную униформу, женский вариант которой состоял из белого косодэ с красными боковыми полосками и красных хакама, Карин вышла. На улице было свежо и спокойно. Патрульные синигами возвращались с ночного дежурства, а на их места уже заступала новая смена, бодрые и не очень рядовые в своих неизменных чёрных одеждах. Карин бежала лёгкой трусцой между бараками, прислушиваясь к эху своих шагов. Сегодня всех студентов обещали заселить в общежитие, в этом году позже, чем обычно, поэтому Тоширо любезно разрешил ей переночевать последнюю ночь в бараках своего отряда. Выйдя на дорогу, ведущую в академию, Карин заметила впереди спокойно идущую мужскую фигуру. Нагнав парня, она его вспомнила. Это был Киришики Юкио, они вместе стояли позавчера перед главнокомандующим. Это был высокий, неширокий в плечах юноша, будто совсем недавно вышедший из подросткового возраста. У Юкио были правильные черты лица, из-за чего он по праву мог считаться красивым, если бы не слегка вздёрнутая верхняя губа, придающая выражению лица нотку высокомерности и презрения. Киришики Юкио определённо был из благородной семьи.  
— Привет, ты тоже в классе ускоренного обучения? — спросила Карин.  
Парень обернулся.  
— А, это ты! Так тебя тоже взяли?  
— Ага.  
— Да уж. Интересно, что за судьи там сидят, раз взяли тебя в класс ускоренного обучения.  
— Прости, что ты сказал? — Карин показалось, что она ослышалась.  
— А ты что считаешь себя сильной? Я видел твой бой. Тебя вообще не должны были брать.  
Карин опешила, не зная что сказать, а Киришики, гордо отвернувшись, ускорил шаг.  
— Это всё так банально,— она услышала тонкий девичий голос под ухом.  
Рядом с Карин оказалась недавняя знакомая Мегуми. Сейчас, в лучах яркого утреннего солнца, кожа девушки была не такой бледной, а тёмные круги вокруг глаз казались простым макияжем. Но взгляд не изменился, остался таким же пронзительным и тяжёлым. Карин вопросительно взглянула на девушку.  
— Гордый мальчишка из богатой и влиятельной семьи,— пояснила Накадзима.— Ты знаешь, что семья Киришики помогла с отстройкой Общества Душ после нападения квинси, почти полностью покрыв расходы и предоставив своих людей в качестве работников, поэтому её внесли в список великих благородных семей. Мальца просто не могли не принять, ведь он сын главы клана.  
— Теперь я понимаю,— задумчиво ответила Карин.

В классе их уже ждал учитель. Это был грузный мужчина с густыми бровями. Несмотря на то, что он пару раз продиктовал своё имя, Карин так и не смогла его запомнить. День прошёл спокойно и невыносимо изматывающе. Огромное количество ненужной информации, правил поведения и всяких организационных моментов обрушились на бедную голову Карин, заполняя её до самой макушки. Это был самый настоящий мозговой штурм, и она проиграла, без боя сдавая крепость. В не самом хорошем расположении духа она направилась заселяться в общежитие академии Духовных Искусств.  
Войдя в комнату, которая была указана на карточке, выданной при входе, Карин увидела ряд двухэтажных коек. Это была женская комната класса ускоренного обучения. Грязная, вонючая женская комната. На ближней к проходу койке сидела высокая пышногрудая шатенка и стригла ногти, сбрасывая обрезки на пол. Наверху лежала, сверкая полуголым костлявым телом, брюнетка и расчесывала немытые уже несколько дней волосы, отчего те становились ещё более блестящими. Пройдя вглубь этого хламовника, Карин увидела двух рыжих близняшек. Одна, намазав губы тёмно-фиолетовой помадой, передала её другой. Карин поморщилась. Дойдя до конца комнаты, она не без брезгливости присела на свою койку, оказавшуюся до ужаса жёсткой. Сверху свесилась чья-то голова. Мертвенно-бледная кожа и тёмные круги вокруг глаз. Она напоминала зомби.  
— Привет, соседка,— без эмоций сказала Мегуми  
— Привет,— в том же тоне ответила ей Карин.  
— Смотрю, ты уже познакомилась со здешней атмосферой,— она с неким понимаем посмотрела на девушку.  
— Ага,— кивнула Карин,— где здесь туалет, меня тошнит.  
Мегуми хмыкнула. Карин показалось, что хуже быть уже не может. Но, к сожалению, может.  
— Эй! — окликнули её.  
Карин обернулась, увидев перед собой высокую ладную девушку в учебной униформе. Длинные прямые волосы доходили ей почти до пояса, а по бокам, у самых скул, были укороченные и выпущенные пряди. Они сглаживали черты лица, делая его более мягким, а также незначительно его прикрывали. На выразительном лице чернели два больших глаза. Карин не могла не признать, что девушка перед ней отличалась благородной, аристократической красотой.  
— Меня зовут Фукуда Ран,— представилась она.  
— Мори Рена.  
Ран прищурилась, вперив руки в боки.  
— Так это ты та слабачка, которую по блату запихнули в класс ускоренного обучения? Юкио рассказывал о тебе.  
Карин показалось, что у неё отвисла челюсть и задёргался глаз.  
— Чего?! — вскочила она с места.— О каком ещё блате ты говоришь?! Этот ваш Киришики сам-то...  
Она не успела договорить, как Ран молниеносно приблизилась, хватая её за грудки. Её чёрные глаза заискрились.  
— Не смей так о нём говорить. Ты ничего не знаешь.  
И, отпустив одежду Карин, она также быстро отошла в сторону. Карин молчала. Нет в мире справедливости, подумала она. Прямо сейчас она чувствовала себя настолько морально уставшей, что ввязываться в конфликт решительно не хотелось. Хотя нужно было показать этой аристократке, что она не слабачка и может за себя постоять. Но это потом. Карин была уверена, что шанс показать себя ей ещё представится.

Юзу сидела за низким столиком, наблюдая, как Раку с удовольствием уминает приготовленную ею еду. Казалось, он даже не жевал, а просто заглатывал. Юзу чувствовала себя матушкой, кормящей беспризорного ребёнка. Или... лисёнка, которого теперь осталось только вымыть, причесать и обмотать вокруг шеи пышный розовый бант.  
Прошло уже несколько недель после того, как они отправились в Общество Душ в поисках Карин. Начать решили с Западного Руконгая, периодически связываясь с Урахарой Киске, который давал им координаты точек высокой концентрации духовной силы и аномальных всплесков с сопутствующими указаниями и рекомендациями. В приоритете была скрытность, попадаться на глаза синигами категорически запрещалось, ведь об их группе и тайном плане Сейрейтей не имел ни малейшего понятия. Синигами также начали поиски, распределившись по районам. Юзу хотела бы знать, в какой район отправили Ичиго. Она не знала, как отреагирует и поступит, если вдруг случайно с ним столкнётся. Сердце ныло, а подсознание молилось о встрече. Разумом же Юзу понимала, что неожиданная встреча с братом будет нелучшим вариантом развития событий.  
— Юзу, ты богиня трапезы! — воскликнул Раку, опустошив третью тарелку. — Я ещё никогда не пробовал настолько вкусной еды! И вроде бы так просто, без изысков, но, видят боги, каков вкус!  
Юзу смущённо улыбнулась. Кроме отца, её никто так не хвалил. Действительно ли, что путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок?  
— Кстати, а где Эрин?  
Раку дёрнул ушами, которые имел свойство показывать в те моменты, когда никого из посторонних не было. Сверкнул янтарём хищных глаз и широко улыбнулся.  
— Она сейчас в своей стихии.

Эллерина из рода Эквиус сидела, сложив ноги по-турецки, и почёсывала подбородок. У неё выпала шестёрка, и если сейчас кто-то из следующих игроков выбьет семь, то она проиграла свой фамильный медальон, передающийся в её поколении уже тысячу лет. И свою задницу. Эрин по своей натуре всегда была азартной, ибо именно азарт делал из просто убийцы настоящего профессионала своей деятельности, способного упорно доводить все свои миссии до конца, ловить за это мешочек золотых да ещё и получать от работы удовольствие. А подземные кланы всегда славились как лучшие наёмники во всём Сомниа Мунди.  
Эллерина от волнения облизывала губы, когда следующий игрок, зрелый мужчина с редкой растительностью на лице, бросил кости. Пять! Близко, но всё же она пока лидирует!  
Игральные кубики перешли к последнему игроку. Эрин бросила бешеный взгляд на количество точек: два и один. Чёрт возьми, она выиграла!  
— Фортуна всегда была на моей стороне! — расхохоталась Эрин, забирая выигрыш.  
Потому что, добавила она про себя, фортуна есть ещё одно из моих многочисленных лиц. Она повесила медальон обратно на шею. Сегодня она не проиграла его. И свою задницу тоже.

Карин пулей вылетела из общежития. Накануне соседки по комнате в честь знакомства решили устроить карточный турнир и резались до самого утра, сопровождая каждый кон криками и ругательствами. Поэтому Карин, не получив свою порцию здорового восьмичасового сна, еле продрала глаза и сейчас невообразимо опаздывала. Стоит заметить один интересный момент: мешали эти дамочки только Карин, а все остальные спали как убитые. Видимо, привыкли уже за неделю учёбы.  
Забежав в класс, она тут же столкнулась с учителем. Подняв глаза, она увидела огромные брови, нависшие над глазами.  
— Мори! Сколько можно опаздывать?!  
— Я ведь только... первый раз, — попыталась оправдаться Карин.  
— Все вы так говорите, а между тем каждый день одно и то же! Никаких оправданий. Последний раз тебя прощаю, в следующий останешься после уроков драить академию вместе с уборщиками! И никаких но!  
По классу прошла волна тихого хихиканья. Насупившись, Карин плюхнулась на свободное место. На парте уже лежали книги.  
Тут сёдзи раздвинулись, и на пороге появился не кто иной, как сам Киришики Юкио. Он низко поклонился, громко извиняясь. Учитель, совсем на него не смотря, приказал сесть за свою парту.  
«Твою мать!» — развела руками Карин.  
Нет, и кто ещё тут блатной? Это было как минимум обидно и как максимум непедагогично и несправедливо. Юкио невозмутило прошёл между рядами и сел за парту рядом с Карин. Благо, парты были одиночные, иначе нос представителя высшей аристократии уже давно бы был сломан.  
Учитель, оторвавшись от своих бумаг, в которые он так вовремя уткнулся, всял в руки мел и записал на доске тему. Начался урок. Долгий скучный урок. Карин честно слушала учителя, честно перечитывала несколько раз текст в учебнике, конспектировала важные вещи. Но что толку, когда ты ничего не понимаешь? Как бы ты не силился, материал усваивался довольно-таки тяжело.  
После урока Карин чувствовала себя выжатым лимоном. Выйдя из класса, она прислонилась к стене и тяжело вздохнула. В который раз за эти дни. Мегуми усвистала в столовую занимать очередь, оставив Карин перевести дух и догонять. Накадзима была единственной девочкой, с которой она смогла наладить контакт. Очень многие, наверняка не без участия Фукуды и Киришики, считали её здесь блатной. Протеже капитана 10-го отряда. И это ужасно бесило Карин, потому как Хитсугаю с самого первого дня она даже не видела.  
— ... да, я понимаю, господин Мин. Мы обязательно обсудим это на собрании капитанов.  
— Спасибо Вам большое, капитан Хитсугая. Я на Вас надеюсь.  
Как там говорят? Что-то про солнце и лучи? Или там было какое-то другое сравнение? Карин стремительно подошла к Тоширо сразу после того, как господин Мин, оказавшийся учителем истории, зашёл в один из классов.  
— Здравствуй, Тоширо! Как дела? — начала она как можно оптимистичнее.  
Тоширо старания не оценил.  
— Я тебе не Тоширо, а капитан Хитсугая, ясно?  
— Да, ясно-ясно.  
— Как проходит обучение?  
— Всё отлично! — воскликнула Карин и для убедительности шире раскрыла глаза.— Мне всё так нравится, ты даже не представляешь!  
— Ты в классе ускоренного обучения, в нём не может быть легко.  
— Правда, что ли? Что ж я делаю в таком крутом классе, завалив два из трёх тестов?  
Тоширо посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. Карин старалась сделать как можно менее измученнный вид, чтобы не падать в глазах Хитсугаи ещё больше. Почти весь класс считает её лишним звеном, материал даётся ей невероятно тяжело и туго, так не хватало ещё, чтобы она сама признала себя слабой!  
— Если будут какие-то проблемы,— медленно и спокойно сказал Тоширо.— Приходи, я тебе помогу во всё разобраться.  
— Да ты что, какие проблемы? — деланно фыркнула Карин.— Ладно, меня там Мегуми уже заждалась, я пойду.  
И она стремглав полетела к лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж, где находилось столовая.  
— Удачи...— запоздало бросил Хитсугая.  
Такой измотанной он не видел её с самого первого дня, когда они прибыли в Сейрейтей. Но даже тогда Мори была истощена скорее физически, нежели духовно. Сейчас баланс смещался в обратную сторону. Девчонка понемногу набирала вес, наращивая на тренировках мышцы, однако её духовное состояние ухудшалось. Она уставала жить в бешеном ритме, но разве можно настолько измотаться всего за неделю? Здесь было что-то ещё, о чём он хотел выяснить.  
День выдался напряжённый. На последнем уроке было кидо. Будущие синигами проходили заклинание первого уровня. Некоторые быстро справились с заданием и, произнеся нехитрую речь, произвели на свет ударную волну из кончика указательного пальца. Кукла был прекрасно отброшена назад. Мегуми получила высший балл.  
Однако были и те, которым кидо давалось непросто. Среди них были Ходжо Гэн и Киришики Юкио. Они пытались несколько раз, но каждый раз заклятье не удавалось. Гэн чуть не сломал свою куклу, вовремя оттащили.  
И была Карин, которой не удавалось даже сконцентрировать в пальце духовную силу. Старый учитель лишь качал головой и почёсывал бороду, глядя на её безуспешные попытки. Такими темпами, Карин выгонят из академии уже через полтора месяца после начала обучения. На первом же проходном экзамене.

В ушах смешались различные скандирования толпы: Давай, давай! Уложи его! Задай ей жару! Они окружили собой двоих: высокую женщину в простецких мужских одеждах, рукава которых обнажали рельеф её белых рук, и немолодого крепко сложенного мужчину, чьё тело было испещрено многочисленными шрамами.  
— Начинайте,— объявил кто-то.  
Эрин немного выдвинула ногу вперёд, однако вес распределяя на обе ноги поровну. Она была готова отразить любую атаку противника или сразу же перейти в контратаку. Её локти находились вблизи туловища, защищая ребра, печень и почки. Резко выдвинув ногу, её противник выбросил правую руку, целясь Эрин прямо в лицо. Она быстро согнулась в коленях, ныряя, и молниеносно контратаковала, кулаком ударяя противника прямо в солнечное сплетение. Он охнул, плотно сжав зубы, отскочил на несколько шагов.  
Они сцепились снова. Мужчина захватил её левую руку своей правой. Рыкнув, Эрин ударила его предплечьем, сбив руку. Освободившись от захвата, она сразу же ударила его кулаком в лицо. Затем, быстро заскочив за спину, резко развернувшись на правой ступне, схватила его одной рукой за затылок, другой за подбородок и произвела тем самым захват для скручивания шейных позвонков.  
— Дёрнешься, и я сверну тебе шею,— прошептала она.— Я победила.  
Отойдя на пару шагов, они поклонились друг другу, соблюдая этикет боя. Эрин вышла из круга, образованнного толпой, под восхищённые взгляды. Здесь, в Обществе Душ, люди были невообразимо слабые, и Эрин наслаждалась их никчёмностью. Выигрывала в кости, побеждала в уличных поединках и просто очаровывала своей нечеловеческой красотой. Это здорово поднимало самооценку. Всё же не зря она выбрала именно мужские одежды, да и приготовленный Урахарой защитный крем от ультрафиолета превосходно защищал её кожу, так что она могла позволить себе долгие прогулки днём даже под палящим солнцем. Правда, его можно было бесперерывно носить лишь около полутора суток, после чего нужно обязательно сделать тождественный перерыв.  
Эрин вышла на одну из улочек, растирая запястья. Ей хотелось фруктов и ягод, что продавали на рынке. Персиков, нектаринов, абрикосов и клубники. Это было очень дорого, но она могла себе позволить. Здесь она была богиней.  
За спиной повело лёгким ветерком, а за поясом неожиданно стало свободно. Эрин в ужасе обернулась, ища воришку. Двое мальчишек, ловко пробираясь сквозь толпу и лавируя между небольшими тележками с провизией и прочими товарами, скрылись в узком проёме между жилыми хибарами. Они стащили у неё трофейный кинжал, которым она очень гордилась.  
— Ах вы! — крикнула Эрин, срываясь в погоню.  
Она бежала долго, вырывая цепким взглядом две лохматые макушки маленьких воров. Перепрыгивая через повозки и груды мусора, огибая укутавшихся в старые одеяла бродяг. Выбежав на окраину района, Эрин заметила вдалеке огромный, старый, полуразрушенный дом. Маленькие воришки забежали внутрь, захлопнув за собой дверь и наверняка прижав её чем-нибудь.  
— Ну что, попались,— улыбнулась Эллерина, делай шаг вперёд.

Карин громко постучала в ворота отряда. Отворил их высокий грузный синигами, грозно посмотрев на маленькую вечернюю гостью у себя под ногами. Ну, как маленькую, по сравнению с ним – определённо да. Карин задрала голову, пытаясь увидеть лицо патрульного. Однако яркий, слепящий глаза фонарь, так неудачно отбрасывающий тень прямо на лицо синигами, не дал ей этого сделать. Карин даже ненароком ойкнула, на миг решительно позабыв, что она вообще здесь делает.  
— Мне к капитану! — крикнула она.  
— Не надо так орать! Я тебя прекрасно слышу! — огрызнулся синигами.  
Какие мы нежные, возмутилась про себя Карин.  
— Ну так что? — добавила она уже тише.  
— Он занят.  
Синигами уже расставил свои широченные руки, дабы закрыть ворота, но Карин решила так просто не сдаваться. Тоширо лично предложил ей помощь, а она этот шанс не упустит. Не сегодня, когда соседки по комнате провожали её слишком странным взглядом.  
— Капитан Хитсугая лично меня позвал! У меня срочное дело!  
— У всех вас срочные дела, а у капитана есть работа. Он занят, говорю же.  
Карин уже набрала воздух в лёгкие, чтобы начать орать и возмущаться, но сделать этого ей не удалось.  
— Это Рена-тян? — послышалось сзади. — Отойди, это что, правда, она?  
Из-за широкого бока синигами просунулась рыжая голова Рангику Матсумото. Она радостно улыбнулась, сразу же затягивая гостью в бараки. Карин, умудрившись извернуться, со злорадным удовольствием показала грузному синигами язык. Тот лишь молча вернулся на свой пост.  
— Как хорошо, что ты к нам зашла,— махнув своей рыжей гривой, сказала Рангику и повернула по коридору.— Ты же к капитану, да? Он весь в отчётах сегодня, а меня такая работа удручает.  
— Да, я пришла по поводу академии,— начала Карин.— У меня неважно с учёбой, а Тоширо... ой, то есть, капитан Хитсугая любезно предложил мне свою помощь.  
— Капитан тебе точно поможет! Он молод, холост и, вообще, гений! Ты знаешь, что он окончил академию Духовным Искусств всего за один год? Никому ещё такого не удавалось!  
— Правда? — удивилась Карин.  
— Конечно, — ответила Матсумото, ведя её по коридору. — Я же говорю: красив, гений и холост! Слушай, Рена-тян, займи чем-нибудь капитана, а я пока сбегаю кое-куда. У меня важная встреча.  
Карин по инерции кивнула, хотя Матсумото на неё совсем не смотрела. Этой женщине вообще не нужно было согласие или несогласие. Она предупредила, миссию свою выполнила и теперь уже спокойно витала в облаках. Вероятно, встреча была для неё катастрофически важной, раз мысль о ней смогла вытеснить все остальные думы лейтенанта десятого отряда.  
Наконец, они дошли до двери кабинета. Прямо за ней сидел и корпел над отчётами капитан Хитсугая. Рангику, быстро попрощавшись, улизнула за угол. Карин осталась одна, стоя перед дверью в тёмном коридоре. Однако она не успела даже поднять руку, чтобы постучать, как дверь сёдзи со скрипом отворилась. Яркий жёлтый свет ударил в глаза. На пороге появился Тоширо, вопрошающе глядя на Карин.  
— Я...это...— растерялась она.— Проблемы всё-таки появились.  
Тоширо вздохнул.  
— Проходи.  
Кабинет был завален бумагами. То тут, то там стояли высокие груды всевозможных рапортов патрульных, докладов о завершении миссий и отчётов о поставке провизии в склады и амбары Сейрейтея. Карин на секунду стало неловко, что она отвлекла Хитсугаю от работы, от несомненно важной, не терпящей отлагательств разборе документов. Но только на секунду.  
— Я так понимаю, Матсумото опять убежала в первый отряд развлекаться,— он налил в две пиалы чай и поставил одну перед Карин.— Показывай, что тебе непонятно.  
Карин передала тетради и учебники, некоторые из которых выпросила у учителя, чтобы позаниматься самой.  
— Ну, там про духовные частицы и всё, что с ними связано. А также последняя тема.  
— «Асаучи и духовные мечи»?  
Карин кивнула.  
— Н-да,— пробегаясь по тексту взглядом, протянул Тоширо,— языка сложнее и не придумаешь.  
И он, отложив учебник, принялся сам рассказывать Карин о происхождении духовных мечей. Она внимательно слушала его, стараясь не упустить не детали. Во-первых, второго раза прослушать данную лекцию скорее всего не будет. Во-вторых, Тоширо рассказывал намного понятнее и проще учителя и предлагаемого учебника хотя бы потому, что изъяснялся он доступным языком, приводя понятные и простые примеры и сравнения. В-третьих, рассказывал Хитсугая невероятно складно, логично и интересно, и Карин обнаружила, что ей нравится вот так вот сидеть с пиалой чая в руках и слушать его. Она наслаждалась его тембром голоса, его произношением и речью и тем, с какой серьёзностью он подошёл к данному вопросу. Объяснить материал. И Тоширо просто взял, быстро сформулировал свою мысль и изложил.  
«И, правда, гений» — подумала Карин.  
— Теперь разобралась? — спросил Хитсугая, пригубив чашку с уже остывшим чаем.  
Карин опомнилась не сразу. Впечатлённая рассказом, она ещё секунды три просто смотрела Тоширо прямо в глаза.  
— Почти,— ответила она, спохватившись.— Ты сказал, что каждый меч уникален: с одной стороны, он отражает душу синигами и его силу, с другой, он сам является разумным существом – духом меча – живущем во внутреннем мире хозяина. Но откуда берётся этот дух, разве может что-то самостоятельное и разумное родиться в душе синигами?  
Тоширо задумался. Такой вопрос никогда не приходил ему в голову, он всегда считал этот феномен в порядке вещей. Но теперь, когда его спросили об этом...  
— Сложный вопрос. Я никогда думал об этом. — честно признался он.  
— Правда? Что ж, спасибо за помощь. Ты прямо спас меня, честно. Осталось только лечь спать и тщательно упорядочить усвоенный сегодня материал в голове.  
Она оглянулась, заметив всё ещё никем не тронутые бумажные груды отчётов.  
— Чёрт, я же отвлекла тебя от работы. Блин...  
— Ничего стр...— начал Тоширо, однако не успел он даже закончить, как Карин уже уселась поближе к отчётам.  
Она повернулась, взглядом показывая, что она в ожидании указаний и объяснений, что нужно делать и как. Если бы Тоширо сегодня так не измотался, он бы скорее всего отказался от помощи и отправил бы девчонку в постель. Однако он этого не сделал, потому как на ногах уже точно стоял около полутора суток и спать хотелось неимоверно.  
— Дай мне самые неважные отчеты, а себе возьми те, которые требуют скорейшего рассмотрения,— окончательно убедила его Карин.  
Справлялись они на удивление быстро. Несмотря на то, что Карин никогда не занималась подобной работой, получалось у неё довольно неплохо. Она ловко заполняла листы и складывала их в стопку.  
— Если я не стану синигами, то возьми меня к себе в секретарши. Я тебе мигом тут всё сделаю,— крутя в руках ручку, улыбнулась Карин.  
— Что значит «если»? — спросил Тоширо, сидя за своим столом и не отрываясь от изучения очередного рапорта.— Ты обязательно им станешь, просто верь в себя.  
Карин сникла.  
— У меня ничего не получается. Сложно даётся теория, медитация вообще какой-то бред, в кидо я не могу выполнить даже самый простой приём.  
— Ты не сообщила, что у тебя ещё трудности с практикой. Нужно будет провести ещё занятия, полагаю.  
— Их так много, что обо всём даже сообщить не успеваешь.  
Тоширо оторвался от рапорта и серьёзно посмотрел на Карин.  
— Не у всех получается с первого раза. Пробуй до тех пор, пока не получится. Уровень твоей духовной силы очень высок, поэтому с кидо и с освоением искусства владения духовного меча у тебя непреодолимых трудностей точно не будет. Просто тебе нужно время.  
— Ты так думаешь?  
— Я уверен. Больше у тебя ни с чем проблем нет? Как отношения в классе?  
Хмыкнув, Карин отложила в сторону пачку заполненных отчётов.  
— Я справлюсь. Уж с этим я справлюсь самостоятельно.  
— Смотри.  
Настенные часы пробили три ночи. Карин в ужасе разглядывала стрелки часов, не силах поверить своим глазам. Ей стало больно от того, в каком состоянии она будет завтра. Карин ненавидела недосыпать. Она посмотрела на груды бумаг, очистившихся лишь на половину. И застонала.  
— Так, хватит,— поднялся Тоширо.— Мы с тобой сегодня сделали столько, сколько я за неделю не мог добиться с Матсумото. Я постелю тебе в своей комнате. В конце-концов, это моя работа, а тебе завтра рано вставать.  
— Ты будешь работать до утра?  
— Как пойдёт. На утро у меня ничего не запланировано, так что могу ещё посидеть.  
— Ну, я пойду тогда приму душ. Удачи, Тоширо!  
— Мори! Для тебя капитан Хитсугая.  
Звонкий, немного истеричный от неимоверной усталости смех пронёсся по кабинету.

_Минори Шиба полулежала на роскошном, выполненном в европейском стиле, диванчике из ценной породы дерева с вставками из драгоценных камней. Рядом с ней стоял слуга с подносом, на котором лежали пилюли, пиала с целебным отваром и небольшой фарфоровый кувшинчик с водой. Госпожа Шиба была бледна. _  
_Напротив неё стояла невысокая черноволосая девушка. Она стыдливо прятала бирюзовые глаза, а её белые изящные руки поддерживали уже начавший проглядывать живот. _  
_— Чиститься уже поздно,— заключила Минори Шиба._  
_— Да, мама,— не поднимая глаз, согласилась девушка.— Я и не хотела. Кеиджи возьмёт меня в жёны._  
_— Ещё бы он этого не сделал, я бы с него кожу сняла._  
_Минори Шиба пыталась отыскать в памяти момент, когда всё пошло наперекосяк. Когда всегда скромная и послушная младшая дочь начала вытворять такие непозволительные для аристократки вещи. После головокружительной, ослепительной и очень удачной свадьбы старшей сестры она вынуждена с головой окунуться в грязь._  
_— Ты позор всей нашей великой семьи, Микки. Когда об этом узнает отец, он тебя убьёт. А какой подарок ты делаешь для Ичиро, своего старшего брата и моего первенца? Он в следующем месяце заступает на пост капитана десятого отряда. Что о нём скажут люди, как будут относиться?_  
_Девушка не ответила, она лишь крепче сжала живот. Она знала, что будет дальше. Семейный совет, на котором решат её судьбу, Кеиджи и их будущего ребёнка._

Утро было недобрым. Ни для кого. Даже нельзя сказать, для кого особенно. Матсумото лежала где-то в углу своей комнаты и жалобно постанывала. Карин, умываясь ледяной водой, смотрела на своё хмурое лицо в зеркале. Хитсугая сидел в своём кабинете, по-турецки сложив ноги. Он нервно следил за четко передвигающейся стрелкой часов, считал про себя секунды, плавно складывающиеся в минуты. Дымящаяся миска с рисом стояла на столе. Он ждал Мори, которая ожидаемо проспала и теперь опаздывала в академию. Она бы вообще не проснулась, если бы Тоширо всё-таки решил прилечь под утро, а не дождаться нужного времени, чтобы разбудить девчонку и вытащить в ванную, оставив её там окончательно просыпаться. В конце-концов, он чувствовал ответственность за то, что разрешил Мори вчера разбирать вместе с ним отчёты. Сегодня она страдает из-за него.  
Пар клубился над миской с рисом, секундная стрелка всё также четко отсчитывала время. Рены Мори не было ни видно, ни слышно. Зато было прекрасно слышно его лейтенанта, стонущего в соседней комнате. Это раздражало ещё больше. Дурдом! Тоширо мысленно пообещал себе, что Матсумото ещё получит по заслугам.  
В комнату зашла, еле передвигая ноги, Карин. Обессиленно плюхнувшись напротив, она взяла палочки и вяло зажевала еду.  
— Ты опаздываешь,— нарочито спокойно сказал Тоширо, еле сдерживая своё негодование.  
— Я чертовски сильно опаздываю,— безэмоционально повторила за ним Карин.— Учитель обещал меня в этот раз наказать.  
Белые брови капитана взлетели вверх и на такой же скорости упали обратно.  
— Так ты не первый раз опаздываешь?!— вскричал он, вскакивая со своего места и хватаясь за катану.— Я тебе рекомендацию давал для того, чтобы ты опаздывала?!  
Палочки Карин покрылись инеем. Благо, она была умной девушкой, да ещё и с быстрой реакцией, поэтому, решив не испытывать судьбу, она мигом вылетела из кабинета и помчалась в академию.  
Карин бежала, что есть силы. Но, к сожалению, она опять опоздала. Забежав в класс и оглядевшись, девушка не поверила своему счастью. Учителя не было в классе. Карин быстро плюхнулась за свою парту, пытаясь хоть как-то отдышаться. Лицо горело, а при каждом вздохе болело в груди.  
Наконец, вошёл учитель и начал урок. Карин сегодня блистала, чётко и информативно отвечая все вопросы учителя, даже на самые сложные. В конце урока был тест, и трудностей он совсем не вызвал. Карин со злорадным наслаждением наблюдала за классом, что только и успевал поднимать брови да ронять челюсти. Наконец-то она утёрла им нос.  
— Мори, ты сегодня молодец,— похвалил учитель.— Можешь ведь, когда хочешь!  
Объявили, что через неделю всем ученикам курса ускоренного обучения выдадут асаучи. Одноклассники несказанно обрадовались этой новости, даже всегда безэмоциональная Мегуми сегодня заулыбалась. Карин почувствовала духовный подъём. Это её маленькая победа, и на достигнутом она не собирается останавливаться. Тоширо, кажется, упомянул о дополнительных занятиях? Она всецело за!

Ичиго Куросаки сидел в своём кабинете, задрав ноги на стол. Ясочика Иэмура, его лейтенант, не одобрял такого поведения, однако молчал. Он не смел препираться с капитаном. Рядом с ним, развалившись на диване, обмахивалась бумажным веером Рукия Кучики. В кабинете было невероятно душно, и она уже давно мечтала о сезоне дождей.  
— Я просто не понимаю, как Карин могла пропасть! Мы обыскали весь Руконгай и не нашли хоть какой-нибудь зацепки. Даже если её и похитили, то наверняка враг бы уже выдвинул свои требования.  
Ичиго злился. Прежде всего на своё бессилие. Раньше, когда ему приходилось спасать Рукию или Орихиме, он чётко знал, где они находятся и куда ему нужно следовать. А сейчас он словно метался между стогов сена в поисках иголки. Он не знал, где искать свою сестру. Больше всего он сейчас надеялся на то, что Карин хотя бы жива. Даже если физическое тело умерло, пусть хоть её душа сейчас где-нибудь находится. Ичиго обязательно спасёт, вытащит из любого плена, перебьёт всех врагов, лишь бы только знать, куда направлять меч и на кого.  
— Это невыносимо,— подтвердила Рукия.  
Она знала Карин лично, пусть недолго и не близко, однако знала же. Видела каждый день в то далёкое время, когда ещё проживала в комнате у Ичиго, наблюдала за процессом взросления обеих сестёр, их милой дружбой. И втайне вспоминала Хисану, которую никогда не знала и видела лишь на портрете, что стоял на полке у Бьякуи. Рукия иногда размышляла, смогли бы они с сестрой также беззаботно и весело дружить? Похожи ли они или такие же разные, как Карин и Юзу?  
— Поисковый отряд Тоширо также не принёс результатов,— Ичиго швырнул листы с отчётами в мусорное ведро.  
Встал, направляясь к выходу.  
— Ты куда? — подняла голову Рукия.  
— К нему.  
В Обществе Душ не было кладбищ и могил, это было совсем не принятно, поскольку всё население было уже мертво. Строить кладбища для умерших? Могила была лишь у одного. У синигами, который давным-давно отрёкся от своей сущности и покинул Сейрейтей.  
— Он хотел лежать рядом с мамой,— в который раз повторяет Ичиго.— А я не выполнил его просьбу.  
Рукия молчит, не влезая в уже устоявшиеся и ставшие неким ритуалом фразы. Ичиго не мог искупить свою вину и сейчас лишь пытался о ней не забыть.  
— Я оставил их и ушёл защищать мир. Защищать его для них. Только им всё это совсем не нужно. Теперь я потерял Карин.  
Небольшой булыжник с вырезанным на нём именем сверкал в лучах палящего солнца. Могила Ишшина Куросаки находилась у самого края невысокой отвесной скалы. Внизу шумели волны круглого, как блюдце, озера. Многодетный отец прежде весёлого и дружного семейства Куросаки покоился в одиночестве, и никто, кроме старшего сына и его подруги, не приходил к нему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dum docent, discunt — (лат.) уча, учатся.


	9. Chapter 9

_Милая моя Хитака Кучики, пишу тебе тайной почтой, потому как опасаюсь, что моя матушка может перехватить письмо и прочесть. Что я хочу тебе поведать, моя милая подруга, должно оставаться в большой тайне. _  
_Недавно я познакомилась с одним молодым мужчиной. Его зовут Кеиджи, он из низшей и обедневшей аристократической семьи Судзуки. Мы познакомились под цветущей сливой, и он пригласил меня погостить в его доме несколько дней, дабы передохнуть перед дальней дорогой обратно в фамильное поместье. Он был очень добр ко мне и душевен. Мы гуляли вдоль ручейков и устраивали пикники под вишней и сливой. А по вечерам смотрели на звёзды и пили душистый чай. Я в жизни не пила такой вкусный чай! Я влюбилась. Милая моя Хитака, сможешь ли ты меня понять? Я полюбила его всем сердцем и душою. Если матушка узнает, она запрёт меня в своих покоях и никогда больше не выпустит._  
_Что же мне делать, как быть? Помоги мне._  
_Твоя верная подруга,_  
_Микки Шиба_

Наконец-то это свершилось. Наступил этот долгожданный день выдачи асаучи. Все учащиеся академии стояли перед преподавателем. Натянутые словно струны с замеревшими от предвкушения сердцами.  
«Асаучи, асаучи!» — вертелось в каждой голове, на языке и мелькало в каждой фразе. Карин чувствовала себя двояко: с одной стороны, поддавшись всеобщему настроению, она с нетерпением ждала выдачи; с другой же для неё начиналось самое настоящее испытание, в котором обязательно выяснится: станет она синигами или нет. Страшно и интересно одновременно.  
Карин сжала эфес духовного меча. Асаучи оказался лёгким, как пёрышко, но лезвие было острее бритвы. Он был чист и пуст внутри, потому что был сосудом для духовной силы хозяина. Асаучи нужно было заполнить своей силой, мыслями и чувствами. Выносить свой духовный меч «под сердцем», если так вообще можно было выразиться.  
— Никогда не расставайтесь с вашими асаучи, потому как частица вашей души должна в них отпечататься и сформировать внутри духа. Это самый важный процесс в становлении синигами! Также, с завтрашнего дня у вас вводится новая дисциплина «Техника владения духовным мечом синигами», следите за расписанием. А сегодня по плану кидо и завершающая учебный день медитация, — закончил свой большой инструктаж преподаватель.  
Ученики мигом выбежали из класса.  
— Говорят, что асаучи являются сильнейшими мечами,— подошла Мегуми, счастливо прижимая к себе безымянный меч.— Знаешь, почему? Из-за их большого потенциала, ведь они могут стать чем угодно.  
— Возможно, — ответила Карин, не спуская глаз с катаны.— Чем угодно...

Изящная мраморная башня, окружённая декоративными аркадами, возвышалась на горе Ак-Нисаэ. Её двери были украшены барельефами, на которых четыре стихии сливались в гармонии. Фреска спорящих между собой духов-хранителей была изображена в арочном проёме – люнете – над створками дверей. Впервые за два века в башне соберутся великие духи-хранители, созванные на Совет Высших, дабы судить Алмерикуса и Ундинэ.  
Гора Ак-Нисаэ высилась в центре Сомниа Мунди, там, где все стихии между собой соединялись. Окружённый морем вулканический остров, на котором господствовали ветры всех сторон света. Сегодня море было тихо и спокойно, спал вулкан, не дули ветры и притаилась природа. Духи ступили на остров, чтобы по традиции устроить праздник: наедаться, напиваться, петь во весь голос и танцевать до стёртых пяток. Духи вошли в город Нисса-Тэр, пройдясь по мозаичным дорожкам, пробежав по тонким мосточкам, что висели над прозрачными озерцами, поднявшись по лесенкам с ажурной балюстрадой, открыв двери заросших плющом домиков и небольших дворцов. Листья плюща фестонами вились по стенам, окружая витражные окна. Город зашумел, ожидая прибытия духов-хранителей. Детей самой Стихии.  
Красно-золотой закат горел за стёклами, окружал небольшую залу на самом высоком этаже башни. Внутри башни было пока светло, но под потолком уже висели канделябры на тот случай, если Совет Высших затянется. А несомненно так и будет, Дайра была в этом уверена. Её уже ждали, восседая за большим круглым столом, сделанным из белого мрамора. Дайра всегда прибывала последней, даже в ту далёкую эпоху, когда все духи Сомниа Мунди носили скрывающие лица маски. Её путь к горе Ак-Нисаэ был самым долгим, поскольку пролегал через океан Льдистых Останков, горные хребты Змеиной Головы и облачный лабиринт, окружающий вулканический остров со всех сторон.  
Дайра чувствовала неловкость. Она плавно прошла, заняв своё место, положила и так ледяные от волнения руки на холодную мраморную поверхность. Взгляд невольно остановился на ещё одном пустом месте. Пятом. Этот ажурный стул с резной спинкой не пустовал всего один раз, и это было пятьсот двадцать три года назад.  
— Мы рады, что ты снова с нами, незабвенная Дайра, — от имени всех сказал Зефиринус, слегка наклонив голову. — Нам очень не хватало твоего участия.  
Дайра кивнула. Она отвыкла от общения с теми, с кем давным-давно веселилась на летние и зимние солнцестояния, а также на осенние и весенние равноденствия. Сейчас ей было тяжело даже выдавить из себя слово, а мысли разбегались, оставляя голову совершенно пустой.  
— Я скучал, сестрица, — обратился к ней Игни. — Правда, ты не поверишь! Сто с лишним лет с этими стариками, да я чуть не помер!  
— Ты сейчас назвал меня старухой? Я не ослышалась? — возмутилась Деметрия.  
— Нет, а ты что на себя в зеркало никогда не смотрела? Мы с сестрицей здесь самые молодые.  
— Вы всю жизнь грызлись по пустякам, а теперь ты к ней с распростёртыми объятиями и еще лебезишь!  
— Мы никогда не ценим то, что имеем, Деметрия. Истинная ценность познаётся лишь тогда, когда мы теряем всё то, что у нас было. Когда Дайра ушла от нас, я осознал: наши с ней споры было лучшим, что случалось в моей жизни.  
— Ой, прекрати.  
— Достаточно, — громогласно приказал Зефиринус. — Не будем тратить время на разглагольствования, у нас на повестке дня важная тема, и я вынужден требовать предельной серьёзности от вас всех.  
Зефиринус был самым старшим и уважаемым среди духов-хранителей, его всегда слушались, его слово даже имело бо́льшую ценность на голосованиях, нежели другие. Дух-хранитель Воздуха поднялся, упёршись руками о поверхность стола. Его взгляд теперь сверкал исподлобья и казался грозным и жутким.  
— С возвращением, Дайра, — с нежностью сказала Деметрия, — с радостью, пожалуй, поговорю с тобой за жасминовым чаем после совета.  
— Звучит так, будто ты отвечаешь на приглашение, — холодно ответила Дайра, игнорируя грозный взгляд Зефиринуса, — но его не было.  
Деметрия не успела ответить, как вступил Зефиринус.  
— Баэльдар – мой первый советник, старший брат главы клана Серебряных Драконов, великий воин и просто почётный представитель Воздушного Ку – убит полтора месяца назад Алмерикусом, который, как вы знаете, является командиром главной ударной силы Ку Инду и главой клана Дилювиум.  
— Ундине являлась правителем и временным духом-хранителем Ку. Стало быть, приказы исходили от неё,— сказала Деметрия.  
— Она всего лишь марионетка! — вмешался Игни. — Все мы прекрасно знаем, что Алмерикус прибрал девочку к рукам с ранних лет, он сделал из неё живую куклу.  
— Это не отменяет того факта, что действовали они вместе. И судить их надо обоих.  
— Но мы с вами не просто суд,— вмешалась Дайра.— Мы не должны брать во внимание то, что написано на бумаге. Мы должны судить по справедливости. А Ундине стала жертвой пагубного влияния Алмерикуса. Он же просто её использовал. Я видела её тогда у Древа Жизни, она бы никогда не смогла отдавать приказы об убийстве.  
— Дайра, я понимаю твои чувства,— Деметрия погладила её по руке.— Она твоя дочь, но нельзя опираться на чувства. Тебя здесь не было, ты не понятия не имеешь, что здесь творилось. Алмерикус, скрываясь в тени твоей девочки, разрушил Ку Инду. Нарушил все законы морали и нравственности, он уничтожал всех неугодных. А Ундине была там рядом и даже не посмела возразить. Она стала соучастницей из-за своего молчания и смирения.  
— Именно поэтому,— вступил Зефиринус,— Алмерикуса и Ундине надо казнить! Est!  
— Казнить?!  
Дайре показалось, что сердце внутри перестало биться. Она схватилась за грудину, чувствуя нарастающую боль. Если бы она стояла, то непременно бы свалилась на пол. Совет Высших всего два раза принимал такие радикальные решения. Духи-хранители призваны защищать Сомниа Мунди, бороться и отстаивать права каждого духа, что проживает в их землях. Они были созданы для служения своим стихиям. Оберегать и хранить, но не разрушать. Не убивать.  
Это удел Низших. Тех, кто был создан из людских мыслей и чувств.  
Не тех, кого создала Стихия.  
— Я хочу спуститься к Алмерикусу и Ундине, чтобы поговорить,— холодно сказала Дайра, встав со стула и выходя из залы, не дожидаясь позволения.  
Смеркалось. Под потолком зажигались канделябры.

Необъятное гречишное поле простиралось перед Юзу Куросаки из Мира Живых и белым лисом-оборотнем Раку из Сомниа Мунди. Солнце стояло высоко в зените. Тёплый южный ветерок дул, качая белые цветки гречихи, поглаживая розовые щёки Юзу. Они были на окраине района, и их поиски вновь не увенчались успехом. Который это был уже день?  
Она разглядела белую бабочку, порхающую от одного цветка к другому. Изящно хлопая крыльями, та в очередной раз приземлилась и вытянула свой хоботок. Раку, схватив под ногами лист дерева, положил его себе на макушку и, обернувшись жёлтым котом, прыгнул прямо в заросли. Через секунду кошачья морда появилась прямо под тем цветком, где белая бабочка лакомилась цветочным нектаром.  
Юзу весело засмеялась в кулачок, когда Раку поднял лапку и попытался схватить крылатое насекомое. У него ничего не получилось. Бабочка, захлопав крыльями, быстро поднялась в воздух и приземлилась прямо на макушке кота, аккурат между большими острыми ушами. Раку замотал головой.  
— Ну хватит дурачиться, котёнок! Пойдём!  
Жёлтый кот вновь скрылся в зарослях гречихи. Юзу забыла, когда она в последний раз так беззаботно смеялась. Когда ей было так легко.

На Эллерину смотрели пять пар детских глаз. Самых разных цветов и оттенков: карих, жёлтых, зелёных и синих... Но выражение этих детских глаз у всех было одно: настороженность, угрюмость, бунтарство, а на дне – едва уловимое одиночество.  
Перед ней стояли трое мальчуганов и две девчонки. Худые, оборванные и чумазые. Темноволосый лохматый мальчишка прятал за спиной её трофейный кинжал. Она читала в его взгляде лёгких испуг и была этому совсем не удивлена, ведь она снесла с петель хлипкую дверь и с грохотом опрокинула несколько ящиков, которыми дети подпёрли двери. И всё это движением одной ноги.  
— Верни то, что украл! — потребовала Эрин.  
Мальчишка пожал хрупкими плечами.  
— Я ничего не крал.  
Две девчонки закивали лохматыми головками в знак согласия.  
— Хэчиро ничего не крал.  
Эрин тяжело вздохнула. Ей чертовски не хотелось силой отнимать свой кинжал у мелких детей. Но их наглость действовала ей на нервы. Она наклонилась к мальчишке, которого назвали Хэчиро, заглядывая ему прямо в глаза.  
— Верни мне мой кинжал. Иначе я разнесу вашу халупу.  
— Нам всё равно, где жить! — выплюнул он.— Здесь полно заброшенных домов.  
— Тогда я разнесу их все.  
— Во всём Руконгае? Ты никогда этого не сможешь!  
И Хэчиро, с силой наступив ей на ногу, выбежал из дома. Эрин взвыла от боли. Остальные последовали за ним, но Эллерина из рода Эквиус недаром звалась «призрачной принцессой». В два прыжка она оказалась на улице, заградив детям путь. Теперь она была невероятно зла и желала лишь одного: наказать маленьких наглецов. Взгляд её чёрных глаз засеребрился и блеснул. Кончики пальцев загорелись чёрным пламенем.  
Неожиданно одна из девчонок упала на колени, очевидно, не выдержав давления духовной силы, и разрыдалась. Эрин, растерявшись от неожиданности, даже забыла, что хотела сделать. К девчонке подбежали остальные дети, принялись успокаивать. Хэчиро оглянулся, бросив на Эрин полный презрения взгляд.  
— Юми не ела два дня, — сказал он.— Она очень ослабла.  
«Твою стихию! — провыла в мыслях Эрин — Ну, как я могу на них злиться? Это же просто беспризорники! Дети!» Сильно зажмурившись, приготавливаясь переломить себя и сделать то, чего не делала никогда. Простить обидчиков.  
— У меня есть деньги. Я куплю вам еды взамен на кинжал.  
Брови мальчишки недоверчиво и удивлённо поползли вверх.

Урок кидо оказался для Карин в какой-то степени судьбоносным. Учитель, быстро построив учеников в ряд, принялся показывать новое заклинание. Выпрямившись, он вытянул правую руку вперёд.  
— Путь разрушения 31: Властитель, тот, кто носит маску из плоти. Перед кем всё сущее машет крылами. Тот, кому даровано имя человеческое. Сочетая палящую жару и войну, Вздымаясь против морских волн, Сделай свой шаг на юг. _Щаккахоу_! — из его ладони испустилась духовная энергия в виде небольшой, но очень мощной алой сферы.  
Шар полетел в тренировочную куклу и пробил её насквозь, опалив ткань. Она задымилась.  
— Таким должно быть ваше идеальное заклинание, ученики. Что же, приступим. Кто первый?  
Выстроилась очередь. Карин, сконфузившись, встала в конец. Сколько бы они с Тоширо ни упражнялись, успехи в кидо у Карин были неважные. Эта часть обучения давалась ей особенно тяжело. Хотя, что давалось ей легко? Она чувствовала себя современной девчонкой, помешанной на прогрессе, которая прыгнула во времени и оказалась в средневековье. В какой-то степени, так оно и было, Карин даже совершала прыжки. Правда, пространственные. И всё же.  
— Ненавижу кидо, — выдохнула она себе под нос.  
— Тяжело учиться, когда совсем нет способностей?  
Карин обернулась, лицом к лицу столкнувшись с Юкио. Парень злорадствовал, ведь кидо давалось ему с лёгкостью. Она вздохнула.  
— Знаешь, Юкио, что делает мужчину – мужчиной? Самым настоящим?  
— И что же? — Киришики изогнул бровь.  
— Закрытый рот.  
И, отвернувшись, Карин с наслаждением слушала злость оставшегося позади парня. Сегодня у неё было хорошее настроение, с людьми совсем не хотелось ссориться. Хотя и без внимания некоторых личностей оставлять было нельзя.  
Очередь быстро продвигалось, многим удавалось заклинание. За время учёбы Карин отметила высокий уровень развития одногруппников, некоторые пришли в академию уже подготовленными и сейчас лишь закрепляли пройденный материал. Все они оправдывали свои места, продолжая с лёгкостью совершенстовать свои навыки. Среди них Карин чувствовала себя паршивой овцой. Искусство синигами давалось ей потом и кровью. И дополнительными занятиями от Тоширо.  
Карин вдруг с удивлением поняла, что следующаяя очередь её. Она по привычке заволновалась, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Сегодня ей решительно не хотелось ударить в грязь лицом. Особенно после разговора с этим Юкио. Карин, слегка поколебавшись, взяла себя в руки и встала в стойку. Вытянула перед собой правую руку, раскрыв ладонь. Напряглась. Сейчас, прямо сейчас, у неё всё получится. И никак иначе! Она вдруг почувствовала, что кто-то касается кончиков её пальцев. Кто-то вселяется в неё, дышит её лёгкими и видит её глазами. Цель: кукла!  
— Путь разрушения 31 – Щаккахоу! — выкрикнула Карин.  
Резкая оглушающая волна реацу отбросила её назад. Ладонь горела. Она почувствовала, как что-то сформировалось у неё из руки и с бешеной скоростью унеслось вдаль. Это было...  
— Мори...— выдохнул учитель, не в силах вымолвить ничего более.  
Сверстники застыли в немом изумлении. Карин с трудом поднялась на локтях, посмотрев на куклу. В животе зияла большая дыра, края обуглились. Но самое удивительное было то, что весь путь от неё до куклы был усеян золотыми песчинками. Они лежали на земле и витали в воздухе, кружась словно снежинки зимой.  
— Такого не может быть... такого просто не может быть! — бормотал учитель. — Даже не используя заклинание... — наконец, он собрал себя в руки, — у меня есть пара замечаний: во-первых, шар должен быть алого цвета, а у вас он золотой, но это пустяки; во-вторых, контролируйте свою духовную энергию. Вы должны знать, сколько нужно израсходовать на заклинание. Ни больше, ни меньше! В следующий раз простым падением вы можете так просто не отделаться.  
К Карин подбежала радостная Мегуми.  
— Боюсь представить, что ты сделала, чтобы добиться такого результата. Сегодня ты превзошла саму себя, Рена. Поздравляю!  
— Спасибо... Мегуми...— растерянно ответила Карин, не отводя взгляда от куклы.  
У неё всё никак не могло уложиться в голове. Ей кто-то помог или её другая сила начинает понемногу проявляться. И если она сделала это сама, то сможет ли научиться её контролировать, учась на синигами.  
Карин вдруг захотелось поговорить об этом Тоширо. Но она ограничиться тем, что просто поделится с ним радостью своих успехов. Он столько с ней мучился, что точно будет рад!

Темницы Алмерикуса и Ундине располагались на нижних ярусах башни. Там всегда находились камеры для предварительного заключения. По правде говоря, редко когда их занимали невинные духи, которых вскоре оправдывали и выпускали на волю. Гораздо чаще они сидели в ожидании приговора, молились, чтобы это была не смертная казнь и не ссылка в пустоши, куда обычно и отправляли преступников.  
Алмерикус сидел в дальнем углу, куда не попадали закатные лучи. Длинные волосы его, прежде всегда чистые и заделанные в чиновничьи причёски, сейчас были грязны и растрёпаны. Они спутанными патлами свисали по плечам и рукам. Лицо его осунулось и приобрело нездоровый вид. Он выглядел как бродяга. Дайра заметила несколько маленьких язв на его руках, выглядывающих из-под рукавов. Алмерикус поднял на неё свой тёмный взор. Это был взор того, кто уже умер внутри.  
— Дайра... ты прекрасно выглядишь. Тебя одевали в Жемчужном Святилище?  
Дайра посмотрела на своё белое кимоно, на накидку глубоко синего цвета с вышитыми на нём журавлями с расправленными крыльями в окружении цветов. В храме Снежных Дев она ещё не появлялась, хотя была уверена, что её там очень ждали. По традиции именно снежные жрицы Хигана одевали духа-хранителя Дайру на все официальные приёмы. Этот наряд для её сохранила Луна.  
Дайра подошла к окну, выглядывая. Снаружи плескались жёлтые, вобравшие в себя закат, волны.  
— Как ты докатился до такого, Алмерикус? Ты же не такой.  
— Я был рождён на заре Сомниа Мунди только для одной цели – защищать жизнь и благополучие незабвенной Дайры, быть ей опорой и поддержкой. И я исправно служил тебе. Мы были с тобой справедливыми, но добрыми. А потому – слабыми. Я понял это тогда, когда клан Дилювиум пал под натиском легиона синигами. Когда я, валясь в грязи, сжимая перерезанное горло, увидел трупы своих ребят, увидел тебя, уводимую врагами... я понял, что провалил важнейшую миссию своей жизни. Мог ли я простить себе это? О, нет. Я искал тебя, умолял подземные кланы открыть коридор, чтобы мы могли проникнуть к синигами и спасти тебя, но они слишком жадные. И тогда я сделал так, чтобы они перегрызли за этот коридор друг другу глотки.  
— Ты поссорил подземные кланы? — воскликнула Дайра.  
Алмерикус скривился.  
— Я делал лучшее для нашего Ку. Но многие были по-прежнему слепы.  
— Ты сломал зарождающуюся личность моей дочери Ундине, сделав из неё свою марионетку.  
— Неправда! — рявкнул Алмерикус.— Я делал для неё только лучшее. Она должна была стать следующим духом-хранителем и восстановить Ку Инду.  
— Ты пролил кровь на священной земле Хигана.  
— Там погибли только предатели и те, кто добровольно был готов пожертвовать собой во имя великой идеи.  
— Какой идеи? — Дайра прикрыла глаза, а рот её скривился.  
— Свобода. Нам нужна война, чтобы отомстить за то унижение и вернуть нашу свободу.  
— В доме, который ты сжёг, находились я, старик, молодая девушка и ребёнок. Маленький ребёнок. И все мы не смогли бы дать тебе отпор. Кто сражался с твоими духами? Трое наёмников. Против тридцати членов Дилювиума, самого могущественного клана Ку Инду.  
— Великая цель требует великих жертв.  
Дайра с негодованием вышла из темницы, резко захлопнув за собой решётку. Когда её похитили, Алмерикус утратил баланс. И обезумел. Бесконечное самобичевание привело его к тому, что он полностью отклонился от своих прежних идеалов, став жестоким и бессердечным диктатором. Алмерикус мечтал отплатить синигами за то, что они сделали с духами. За то, что сделали с Дайрой. Мечта превратилась в навязчивую идею, а та, в свою очередь, в болезненную зависимость. Алмерикус пожертвовал всем, чтобы получить силу. И чтобы «открыть глаза слепцам», которые были не согласны с его убеждениями.  
И сам навредил той, за которую решил нести возмездие.  
Дайра лбом прислонилась к решётке, за которой, свернувшись калачиком, лежала Ундине. Девочка так настрадалась, что от стресса просто уснула. Во сне её личико было спокойным. Хотя ещё несколько часов назад она плакала, не переставая. Просилась к маме. Но её не пустили.

Наблюдая за тем, как дети уминают рисовые лепёшки, яблоки и сливы за обе щёки, Эрин ощущала внутри себя какое-то странное, неведомое чувство. Она не могла сдержать улыбку. Внутри всё трепетало от радости. Эрин сделала доброе дело, покормила голодных детей и теперь чувствовала себя невероятно счастливой.  
«Я ужасно глупа, — думала она, — просто караул!»  
— Ты думаешь, — с набитым ртом начал Хэчиро, — мы не знаем, что поступаем плохо. Но мы всё прекрасно осознаём. Никому нет дела до группки детей, пытающихся выжить в Руконгае, вот мы и справляемся как можем. Это уже третий наш район, хотя везде одно и то же. Те же люди, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, — вздохнула Эрин.  
О духах она думала точно также. Поднявшись на поверхность, она была уверена, что есть большая разница между подземными и наземными кланами. Она никогда так в жизни не ошибалась.  
— Ты не такая, как другие, — улыбнулась Юми, кусая маленьким ротиком сливу. — Ты добрая. Как Богиня.  
Эрин широко раскрыла глаза. Хэчиро вынул из-за пазухи кинжал и протянул его.  
— Вот, возвращаю. Прости меня, тётя.  
— Не нужно...  
Эрин быстро сняла с шеи кулон из сапфира, выполненный в виде слезы. Подозвав к себе Юми, она вложила его в её маленькие девичьи ручки.  
— Кинжал оставь себе. Он трофейный, я сняла его с трупа своего заклятого врага, поэтому он всегда будет приносить удачу в бою. Можешь продать, если окажешься на грани жизни и смерти.  
Эрин встала, намереваясь уходить. Она и так уже задержалась, а у неё важная миссия.  
— Постой! — крикнули ей вслед. — Как тебя зовут?  
Она в последний раз обернулась и с улыбкой произнесла.  
— Добрая богиня Эллерина.  
«Богиня скорости, удачи и смерти...— добавила про себя.»

Юзу и Раку сидели на пороге старого дома, который они заняли несколько дней назад и уже успели немного обжить. Дни они проводили, расспрашивая о Карин, обыскивали районные окраины, а по вечерам отдыхали.  
— Я помню, как мы впервые встретились, — сказала Юзу, болтая ногами. — Тогда был дождь, и я покормила тебя печеньем. Ты побежал домой, и тебя сбила машина.  
Раку ухмыльнулся, поднял с земли яблоневый листочек.  
— Лисья магия. На меня действительно мчалась та страшная штука, которую ты назвала машиной. Пришлось притвориться мёртвым, чтобы никто не заподозрил.  
Юзу задумчиво уставилась вдаль.  
— Сколько же тебе лет?  
— Очень много. Я не считал.  
— Так давай посчитаем вместе. Расскажи о себе.  
Раку вздохнул, сдавшись. Он не любил рассказывать о своём прошлом.  
— Что ж, я родился в Воющем Лесу, он узкой полосой разделяет Ку Аруса и Ида. Это было давно. Мы с моим другом Сэщемару любили выбираться в людской мир, победокурить, соблазнить пару девушек, сделать императора Камму* на десять или двадцать бутылок саке беднее, а по возвращении долго пировать с остальными. В Воющем Лесу, в основном, жили кицунэ, ину, тануки, а это, как можно догадаться, компания не из скучных. У нас царил вечный праздник.  
— Так ты хулиган, Раку? — с упрёком спросила Юзу, нахмурив светлые брови.  
Раку хитро улыбнулся, прищурив глаза.  
— В академии Духовных Искусств меня однажды за это чуть не выгнали, но как-то обошлось. По счастливой случайности. Я вообще закончил академию с горем пополам.  
— Какой ужас. А на кого ты учился?  
— На специалиста в области духовной реинкарнации и всё такое. Если честно, то я уже мало что помню, так что не спрашивай.  
Юзу понимающе кивнула.  
— Как же ты попал в Мир Живых, если, по твоим словам, Сомниа Мунди изолировали барьерами? — удивилась Юзу.  
— Долгая история.  
Они немного помолчали, любуясь оранжевым закатом. Юзу болтала босыми ногами совсем как ребёнок, подставляла розовое лицо последним тёплым лучам заходящего солнца.  
— Знаешь, Юзу, — сказал Раку, поворачиваясь к ней лицом, стирая человеческий облик и снова на короткое время становясь белым лисом. — С тех пор я часто думаю о тебе. Твоя доброта и открытость покорили меня.  
Юзу залилась краской и мигом отвернулась.  
— Пустяки! — бросила она. — Я поступила бы так с каждым!  
— В этом-то и дело.  
Раку пододвинул свои длинные когтистые пальцы, кончиками касаясь её ногтей. Нежно, едва уловимо.  
— Я скучаю по тем временам, — Юзу вздохнула, — когда мы с сестрицей были ещё детьми. Братец Ичи жил с нами дома, и папа... был жив. Я часто вспоминаю те забавные дни. Хотела бы я, чтобы мы снова собрались за столом вместе, я бы наготовила кучу вкуснятины. И мы ели, разговаривали о пустяках, делали друг другу замечания с набитыми ртами и долго смеялись, смеялись, смеялись...  
Раку потупил взгляд.  
— Сэщемару умер.  
— Мне очень жаль, правда.  
Юзу почувствовала, как тонкие когтистые руки обвивают её за плечи. Обернувшись, она прижалась к тёплой груди лиса и тихо, беззвучно заплакала. Ей было ужасно одиноко, ей хотелось, чтобы кто-то пожалел её, сказал пару ободряющих слов о том, что всё будет хорошо. Непременно будет. Раку молчал, но его объятий Юзу было достаточно. В них она чувствовала себя кому-то нужной.  
— Так тебе больше тысячи лет, Раку...— прошептала она, утыкаясь мокрым носом в его одежду.

Тоширо был рад, скупо улыбнулся, сказал несколько напутствующих слов и погнал на тренировку. Карин ничего не оставалось сделать, кроме как вздохнуть, пройти мимо отчего-то радостной, стреляющей глазами Рангику, которая делала вечернуюю зарядку, и приготовиться к жарище на полигоне.  
Тоширо понёсся на неё с мечом. Карин сделала вольт, отпрыгнула и танцующим шагом обошла Хитсугаю сбоку. Он не дал ей передышку, вновь прыгнув и ударяя. Карин парировала. Их тренировочные мечи заскользили.  
Неожиданно она перешла от защиты к удару. Её боккен глухо, как только могут деревянные мечи, столкнулся с мечом Тоширо. Карин отпрыгнула, пробежала несколько лёгких шагов и прыгнула, неожиданно нанося удар сбоку. Но опытный в бою Тоширо предвидел это движение. Несколько ударов, и Карин предпринимает невероятно глупое решение: подставить Хитсугае подножку. Она много раз видела по телевизору, как это делают дзюдоисты. И сейчас её оппонент так близко, так почему бы и не попробовать?  
Карин не учла одного. Тоширо был её тяжелее. Она поняла это только тогда, как неслась к земле, а сверху на неё летела туша Хитсугаи. Она ойкнула, воздух выбило из лёгких сразу после соприкосновения с землёй.  
— Это... было... отчаянно...— прокряхтел Тоширо.  
— Да... — тяжело согласилась Карин.  
Она прикрыла глаза, глухо засмеявшись. Тоширо слегка улыбнулся. Он перевёл взгляд на лицо своей подопечной, на её засохшие потрескавшиеся губы, на острый нос и живые гранитно-серые глаза. Девушка набирала вес, становилась живее и сильнее с каждым днём. Конечно, ей не помешали бы те увлажняющие маски и процедуры, которые несколько раз на неделе делает Матсумото, но это же мелочи. Мелкие мелочи.  
Тоширо был рад, что может кому-то помочь. Кроме того, занятия отвлекали его от скуки каждодневной рутины и от дурных мыслей по поводу сестры Куросаки, которую никак не удаётся найти. Эта девчонка, Рена Мори, взамен помогала ему с отчётностями, что значительно облегчало дела. Он мог посвятить больше времени на обдумывание плана по поиску Карин.  
«Я обязательно возьму её в свой отряд, как только она выпустится, — подумал Тоширо.»  
Краем глаза он заметил Тетсую, стоящего у входа на тренировочный полигон. Это срочно. Приказав Мори подождать его в одной из комнат бараков, Тоширо поспешил выйти. В кабинете его уже ждали капитан седьмого отряда Ичиго Куросаки и капитан тринадцатого отряда Рукия Кучики. Они по поводу Карин, догадался Хитсугая.  
— Добрый вечер, капитан Куросаки, капитан Кучики. К сожалению, у меня нет для вас новостей. Я писал в отчётах, что также не продвинулся в поисках.  
— Да ладно тебе, Тоширо, давай без формальностей! — по-дружески восклинул Ичиго.— Кстати, что это за девчонка, которую ты так усердно тренируешь?  
— Рена Мори, я нашёл её в Руконгае. У неё высокий потенциал, но знаний никаких.  
— Да Вы никак влюбились, капитан Хитсугая, — серьёзно сказала Рукия.  
Тоширо подпрыгнул на месте, волосы у него на затылке встали дыбом.  
— Вовсе нет! Она сама упросила её тренировать, да я не мог позволить пропасть таким способностям.  
— И что же в ней особенного? — Ичиго хитро прищурился.  
— Пока не знаю. Но у меня есть чувство, что в ней спит невероятная сила. Такие вещи лучше не пускать на самотёк.  
От глаз капитанов не укрылось то, как Тоширо отвёл взгляд, посмотрев в окно. Как на миг заблестели его глаза, а рука сжалась в кулак.  
— Что-то мы отвлеклись,— сказала Рукия после недолгой паузы. — Вернёмся к важным делам.

Сидя на своей койке в общежитии, Карин чувствовала себя крайне неуютно. На неё то и дело косились, а когда она проходила куда-нибудь, за спиной бессовестно начинали перешёптываться. Когда же она увидела напряжённую Ран, посылающую ей презрительные взгляды, она не выдержала.  
— Да что за цирк вы устроили тут?  
Ран хмыкнула, поднимаясь со своего места, чтобы взять расчёску. Затем она уселась обратно и принялась медленно проводить ею по своим волосам. Комната молчала, а обстановка всё накалялась. С соседних коек спускались другие девушки и усаживались поближе, чтобы то ли посмотреть, то ли ещё для чего.  
Карин не удостоилась ответом, и её это, мягко говоря, не устраивало и даже начинало раздражать. Она нарочито медленно, прогулочным шагом, приблизилась к Ран, обманчиво расслабившейся при приближении Карин.  
— Кажется, я задала вопрос,— она решила попробовать древнюю методику и заставить оппонента говорить при помощи провокации.— Или ты настолько труслива, что не можешь отвечать за свои действия?  
Сработало. Ран мгновенно вспыхнула. Она сдвинула брови, тыкая расчёской Карин в грудь.  
— Что? Прости, я не расслышала! Кажется, ты обвинила меня в трусости, но скажи мне на милость, какое право ты имеешь, — Ран тщательно выделила это слово, — обвинять меня, если сама порочна как дурная девка!  
Карин подскочила как ужаленная.  
— Чего-чего?!  
— Ну, конечно, ты только других способна обвинять, а за собой совсем не следишь. Это же не я бегаю каждый вечер к капитану 10-го отряда, не я ночую у него, а утром появляюсь в академии как ни в чём не было! Это же не я, в конце концов, нахожусь в классе ускоренного обучения только благодаря пособничеству капитана!  
Карин опешила, пытаясь переварить только что полученную информацию. А та всё не укладывалась в голове, просто не могла, не желала этого делать. Так вот, почему в классе у неё нет друзей, кроме Мегуми. Все считают её блатной, поступившей по знакомству через «постель». Но ведь это было совсем не так. У неё же есть духовная сила, она же может что-то, не занимает чьё-то место в академии.  
— Вы посмотрите на неё! — крикнула Ран, заново принимаясь расчёсывать свои длинные, чёрные и блестящие, словно у гейши, волосы. — Задумалась!  
Остальные обитательницы комнаты с интересом наблюдали за Карин. А той хотелось убежать и никогда не возвращаться, не видеть их, не находиться в этой мерзкой комнате, не общаться больше ни с кем.  
— А что в этом плохого? — невинно спросила одна из рыжих «близняшек», — Если уж природа её способностями обделила, то пусть выживает как может. Глядишь, он нашу Рену-тян и в жёны возьмёт, ей даже не придётся быть синигами.  
— Тогда она нас всех переплюнет, — подтвердила её сестра. — Вообще, как сказали в одной книжке: хитрая женщина лучше сильной женщины!  
— Я никогда не пойду таким путём. Это низко, — серьёзно ответила Ран, — я всего добьюсь сама, своей собственными усилиями.  
— Мори, если о твоей связи с ним узнают в академии, тебя тут же выгонят, — высказалась одна из сидящих на койках. Кажется, её звали Нао.  
— Я не сплю с ним, — тихо, но жёстко сказала Карин.  
— Ну, конечно, а что же ты тогда с ним делаешь? По хозяйству помогаешь? — надсмехалась Ран.  
— Я не сплю с ним, — повторила Карин ещё жёстче, выделяя каждое слово. — Ещё один писк, и ты пожалеешь.  
Но Ран была не из трусливых или не из разумных, потому как не смогла понять, когда нужно было остановиться. Или просто проигнорировала зов инстинкта самосохранения. Она без колебаний бросила ещё одну колкую фразочку и тут же охнула от неожиданности. Секунду назад Ран сидела на стуле, а теперь уже лежала на полу, поваленная Карин. Та хладнокровно одной рукой держала противницу за волосы, а другой с упоением раздирала белое лицо когтями. Ран завизжала от боли и злости, она ухаживала за своим лицом с самого детства, и такой поступок не простит никому. Она вывернулась и схватила Карин зубами за руку, со всей силой вцепляясь в ладонь, внутренне торжествуя, что теперь девушка ещё не скоро будет крепко держать боккен. Карин взвыла и ослабила хватку, чем тут же воспользовалась Ран, переворачиваясь, чтобы оказаться наверху.  
— Я не прощу тебе этого! — заорала она, сцепляя руки на шее Карин.  
Та захрипела, пытаясь вдохнуть, схватила за руки Ран. Не в силах отодрать их от себя, она лишь царапала их. Краем глаза она заметила, что остальные девушки так и не сдвинулись со своих мест. Они с безразличием смотрели на эту безобразную драку, не совершая даже малейшей попытки остановить ни Карин, ни Ран. Все лишь молча ожидали исход битвы.  
Разум слегка помутился, перед глазами начали плясать разноцветные круги, и Карин с ужасом осознала, что Ран давно перестала отдавать отчёт своим действиям и сейчас лишь бездумно душила её. Это была бы самая глупая смерть, какая только могла случиться, подумала она. В этот момент в комнату вошла Мегуми. На секунду на её лице отобразились ужас и удивление, но она тут же взяла себя в руки и побежала разнимать девушек.  
Спустя какое-то время в разных углах комнаты сидели два ветерана великого противостояния: несравненная Ран с кровоподтёком в глазу и располосованными, как у древнего воина, щеками и руками, и незабвенная Карин с прокушенной ладонью и алым ожерельем на прекрасной тонкой шее. Никто не жалел о содеянном.  
— Так, ответь уже, зачем ты всё время бегаешь к капитану 10-го отряда? — недоумевала Ран.  
— Ну разве это так непонятно? Он помогает мне в учёбе, только и всего. Объясняет материал; показывает кидо снова и снова, пока у меня не получится также; я тренируюсь вместе с его отрядом, где То... капитан часто устраивает между нами спарринги; а ещё мы вместе медитируем, и я помогаю ему с разбором отчётов. Чаще всего провожу ревизию, потому что я быстро считаю.  
— Вы давно закомы?  
— Несколько лет,— честно призналась Карин.  
И пожалела, потому что Тоширо это знать лучше не стоит. Она надеялась, что эти сведения до него никогда не дойдут.  
— И у вас только лишь деловые отношения? — удивилась Ран.— Он тебе нисколько не нравится? Совсем-совсем?  
Карин замялась, щёки слегка заалели. Она отвела взгляд. Ран расхохоталась.  
— Прости. Честно, это всё только из-за непонимания, я ведь не знала. Я ненавижу блат, все эти тёмные делишки через знакомства. Просто я думала, что на твоём месте должен был быть кто-нибудь другой. Тот, кто всегда мечтал стать синигами, у кого это было целью. Тот, кто добился этого своими силами, кто тяжело работал и готовился к экзаменам, как и все мы. Рена, ты тренируешься в два раза больше каждого из нас, чтобы догнать и перегнать. Я приношу свои искренние извинения.  
Ран через силу встала и низко поклонилась. Карин стало невероятно неловко. «Ты права, Фукуда Ран,— сказала она про себя,— я не заслуживаю этого места после твоих слов.»  
Мегуми тихо сидела рядом, обрабатывая раны девушек и втайне надеясь, что уж теперь-то оные просто обязаны подружиться.

Тиатрил сидел за длинными столом, копаясь в еде. На тарелке был безжалостно растерзан рак в окружении свежих овощей. Рядом с ним сидела, обхватив ладонями пиалу с травяным настоем, его мать. Прекрасная драконица Авила по прозвищу Среброволосая. Во времена её молодости целые очереди женихов выстраивались под окнами её башни в замке Вечерней Звезды, но сердце своё несравненная Авила отдала лучшему – сильнейшему, быстрейшему и умнейшему Каэмару, который победил всех своих противников на турнире «Белая Лилия». И этот прекрасный невинный цветок Авила вручила своему будущему мужу. Их свадьба гремела на всю Ку Марут. Однако счастлива ли сейчас она была?  
— Милый, — неловко начала Авила, — тебе нездоровится? Ты почти не ешь.  
— У меня нет аппетита.  
Помолчали. Тиатрил всё порывался задать давно мучающий его вопрос, но не знал, как подступиться. Вздохнув, решил спросить прямо.  
— Матушка, где сейчас Сарра? Я не видел её с тех самых пор, как прилетел.  
Лицо Авилы помрачнело. Во взгляде он уловил грусть и печаль.  
— Ты знаешь, как она любит свободу. — начала она, и её голос дрогнул, — Зефиринус, да будет вечно Его имя, пожелал взять Сарру в жёны сразу после того, как ей исполнится сто пятьдесят. Это было месяц назад, и после она сразу сбежала. Каэмар сказал, что она вернётся и примет свою судьбу, как только остудит пыл. Но шли дни, прошла неделя, две, и мы забеспокоились. Отправили поисковый отряд из воздушных змей, но уже столько времени утекло. Конечно, они её не нашли.  
— Сарра же самая быстрая и манёвренная,— подтвердил Тиатрил.— Крутые виражи для неё детская игра. «Лихой Ветер», как прозвала её стража Зефиринуса.  
— Зефиринус разгневался. Мы впали в немилость, и Каэмар теперь обязан беспрекословно подчиняться Зефиринусу и выполнять любые, даже самые грязные и нечестивые приказы, чтобы загладить вину дочери. Кроме того, мы остались без преемника. Серебряные драконы разбиты.  
— Это просто ужасные вести, матушка.  
Высокая створка, украшенная мозаикой, отворилась, и за ней показалась Силиа. Ей сняли бинты, и теперь стали видны последствия ночи «кровавой луны», как теперь называли то кровавое месиво в доме Баэльдара. Вся левая сторона лица была покрыта алой коркой заживающего ожога, а глазок на этой стороне ослеп, полностью потеряв свой цвет. Другой же глаз смотрел на Авилу с Тиатрилом печально и тихо. С тех пор Силиа ни разу не улыбалась. Она хотела почесать руки, но увидев на них перчатки, словно что-то вспомнила, осеклась и убрала обратно. Её глаза заблестели. Силиа подошла к матери, просясь на руки, и та бережно подняла её и усадила к себе на колени.  
— Да что ж мои дети такие несчастные! — крикнула она, уткнувшись в макушку дочери.  
И громко, надрывно зарыдала.  
Тиатрил встал, подходя к ней. Несколько поколебавшись, положил руку на плечо в попытке успокоить. Авила подняла голову, нервно схватила его и прижала к себе.  
Так они и сидели.  
Тиатрил в полусогнутом, совсем неудобном положении. Обнимающая его мать. И сидящая у неё на коленях дочь, которая теперь тихо всхлипывала.

Мегуми возвращалась из лазарета. Она еле выпросила дополнительные бинты и антисептики у медсестёр и как могла отмазывала девушек. Если об этом прознают, то их  
могут жестоко наказать или даже исключить. Была уже ночь, и сейчас Мегуми искренне надеялась, что общежитие каким-то волшебным образом ещё не закрыто. Его всегда закрывали на ночь. Мегуми шла быстро, почти бежала, полностью погружённая в свои мысли. «На этих выходных надо наведаться к дедушке, — думала она, — и посетить своих мышат. Обязательно.»  
— Эй! Да постой же!  
Мегуми подпрыгнула, не веря, задумалась настолько, что ничего вокруг не слышала. Обернувшись, она увидела позади себя Ходжо Гэна из её класса. В свете фонаря он казался ещё более жутким, чем обычно. Хотя сама Мегуми тоже не могла похвастаться миловидной внешностью. Парни из класса старались лишний раз с ней не заговаривать.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь так поздно? — настороженно спросила она.  
Гэн пожал плечами.  
— Тренировался. Вот, ты уронила.  
Он раскрыл ладонь, и Мегуми увидела свою шпильку, которой обычно закалывала волосы. На конце шпильки была выполненная из шёлка розовая камелия.  
— Это панцирь черепахи. Очень дорогая заколка.  
— Ты разбираешься в украшениях? — удивилась Мегуми, бережно беря шпильку из ладони Гэна, случайно касаясь её пальцами.  
Рука у него была сухая, грубая и горячая. Мегуми, сама от себя не ожидая, улыбнулась.  
— У Касуми, это моя сестра, много всяких заколок, и гребней, и нарядов, и косметики...  
Удивление Мегуми сменилось на усмешку.  
— Да ты из богачей, Гэн.  
— Нет,— быстро ответил он, — не из богачей.  
Мегуми уже раскрыла рот, чтобы возразить или пошутить. Как можно быть не богатым, когда одна только заколка стоит целое состояние, которое простой душе вообще не заработать никогда в вечности загробной жизни. Мегуми не жила бедно, но даже ей шпилька с камелией досталась в наследство от матери.  
Но она закрыла рот, так ничего и не сказав. Отчего-то не решилась.  
В молчании они вместе пошли в общежитие.

Фейерверк цветными брызгами с грохотом ослепил чёрное небо. Множество духов, стоящих на балконах домиков, сидящих на скамейках, гуляющих в парках и отдыхающих около прудов, вышедших из питейных заведений благоговейно наблюдали за окончанием Совета Высших. Который продлился несколько часов и закончился лишь глубокой ночью, аккурат перед самым рассветом.  
Дайра чувствовала себя измождённой. Сегодня она совершила невозможное. Алмерикуса казнят, но для Ундине, своей любимой и единственной дочери, она с зубами вырвала изгнание. Переупрямствовала Зефиринуса, надавила на жалость Деметрии, которая очень трепетно относится к детям стихии, а Ундине была именно такой. Игни, к счастью, сразу встал на сторону Дайры.  
Она вырвала не ссылку в пустоши, а изгнание за пределы Сомниа Мунди. И она – Дайра – лично позаботится о будущем месте пребывания своей дочери.  
Деметрия всё-таки упросила личную встречу. Дайре ужасно не хотелось с ней беседовать, но делать было нечего. Дух-хранитель Ку Ида порой бывает очень настырной и если уж чего вобьёт себе в голову, то уже не отстанет.

Для Ку Инду, да что там, для всего Сомниа Мунди наступает новая эпоха. И духи, собравшиеся сегодня в городе Нисса-Тэр, разнесут эту весть во все уголки мира духов. Мира ли, войны ли заступает новая эра, Дайра не знала. Потому как это был ещё не конец. Это было только начало. На следующем Совете Высших, подумалось ей, нас будет уже пятеро.

Ночь была беспокойной. Мальчики пригласили девчонок в общую гостиную, что располагалась между мужским и женский корпусами, праздновать получение асаучи. Комнаты стремительно опустели, и в конце коридора быстро стихли высокие голоса и смех. Сама Карин же, опустив глаза под настойчивым взглядом Ран, отказалась.  
— Не нравится тебе с нами, да? — хмыкнула Фукуда.— Слишком взрослой себя считаешь.  
— Неправда,— ответила Карин.  
Они рассмеялись. После драки отношения между ними заметно потеплели. Карин признавала, что отмазка была слабой и неубедительной, но у неё было чувство, что сегодня будет особенная ночь. И она обязательно должна уснуть, а не сидеть до утра, играя в различные игры и выпивая нарытого непонятно где саке. Мегуми решила остаться с ней.  
Схватив одеяло, они выбежали в коридор, откуда был выход на огромный балкон. Усевшись и укутавшись в одеяло, они взглянули на небо: звёзды яркими точками сверкали на синем, ближе к фиолетовому, полотне. В центре величественно рассекал ночную мглу белый диск луны. Полной луны. Мегуми ахнула от восхищения.  
Они говорили долго и обо всякой ерунде.  
— Откуда ты, Мегуми? — спросила Карин.  
— Из двадцать шестого района, что на юге Руконгая. А ты?  
— Я из шестьдесят четвертого, который на севере.  
Мегуми прыснула.  
— Знаешь, я так и подумала, когда увидела тебя впервые. Ты выглядела чересчур...  
— Жалкой? — усмехнулась Карин.  
— Несчастной, я бы сказала. Сейчас ты выглядишь гораздо лучше.  
— Хорошо, если так.  
Они замолчали, не ощущая неловкости неожиданной паузы. Молчать вдвоём было невероятно приятно.  
— Я многое пережила,— начала Карин. — Раньше не осознавала, а сейчас задумалась. Сколько страшных событий было в моём прошлом. Я потеряла всю свою семью. На моих глазах убили старика. Совершенно беззащитного. Я трусливо сбежала от людей, которые заботились обо мне. Последние несколько месяцев меня швыряет туда-сюда, все что-то от меня хотят, а я даже не понимаю, что мне нужно делать.  
Мегуми молча слушала.  
— Я уверена, что вскоре ты во всём разберёшься, Рена.  
«А ещё я не Рена Мори... Мегуми, если бы ты только знала!»  
Карин сладко и заразительно зевнула, краем глаза замечая отворачивающуюся Мегуми. Луна манила и звала к себе словно Богиня с распростёртыми объятиями. В одеяле стало тепло и уютно, веки с каждым мигом тяжелели. Карин сама не заметила, как погрузилась в сон.  
Ей снился лес. Золотой осенний лес. И она шла по аллее, шурша сухими листьями под ногами. Дорога вела куда-то в темноту, но как бы Карин не старалась приблизиться к ней, темнота всё так же оставалась далеко. Она услышала голоса, проносимые ветром вдалеке; детский смех старым воспоминанием прозвучал за спиной. Лес зашумел. Темнота начала приближаться, деревья исчезать в ней, и листья падать в пустоту. Миг, и вокруг наступил мрак и тишина. Карин огляделась по сторонам, пытаясь найти выход. Она чувствовала, как начинает паниковать. Неожиданно в коленях стало тепло. Карин посмотрела – под ногами, под самыми стопами, тонкими золотыми нитями вырисовывались замысловатые узоры: искрились лютики, ромашки, аквилегии и васильки, сияли крокусы и колокольки, тянулись тонкие ветви с распустившимися цветками вишни. В каждом пересечении золотых нитей вспыхивала мягким холодным сиянием звезда. Узор узкой, витиеватой и неровной тропинкой вёл вперёд, в темноту. Карин зажмурилась, не веря своим глазам. Это был сон. Где-то в глубине души она осознавала это, но не могла принять. Только не сейчас, когда перед ней происходят такие чудесные вещи.  
Карин пошла по звёздной тропе. Сначала осторожно наступая, раздумывая над каждым шагом, как будто узор мог внезапно исчезнуть, а она провалиться вниз. Вскоре, не выдержав, сорвалась на бег. Карин с размаху ворвалась в облако густого смога. На миг растерявшись, она посмотрела вниз, на землю. Там ещё проглядывал волшебный узор, и она осторожно пошла вперёд. Туман постепенно рассеивался по мере приближения, и Карин увидела огромное дерево, окутанное мистическим свечением. Сначала дерево казалось небольшим, но с каждым шагом всё росло и росло, пока Карин не упёрлась в его могучие корни, произрастающие из земли. Она запрокинула голову, смотря на широкий крепкий ствол, высившийся к тёмно-синему небу, поражаясь его величине. Его ветви тонкими прутьями свисали до самой земли, а маленькие листья светились в полумраке, отливая тихим пурпурным светом.  
Дерево звало её, и Карин тут же потянулась рукой к корню, гладя его шершавую поверхность. Тонкие прутьевидные ветви мягко погладили девушку по щеке, и тут же она почувствовала, как неведомая сила проникла в её тело, успокаивая. Карин закрыла глаза, поддаваясь этому влиянию природы.  
Неожиданно она схватилась за грудь, не в силах сдержать это. Вся чернь уходила из её тела, и кости от этого слегка ломило, сердце громко стучало, а разум медленно избавлялся от накопившегося груза: убегали злые мысли, уплывали печальные воспоминания, исчезали переживания, гложившие последние годы. Не оставалось больше ничего, что могло омрачить сердце и подвергнуть душу гниению. Внутри стало пусто и чисто, как в асаучи. По щекам медленно полились горячие слёзы.  
Карин вдруг почувствовала себя тихо и спокойно словно в утробе матери.  
Она неожиданно открыла глаза. Стояла глубокая ночь, отрезвляющая своей прохладой. На первом этаже была слышна  
весёлая, заводная песня, которую, однако, исполняли весьма пьяно и фальшиво.  
— Ты металась во сне. Приснилось что-то нехорошее? — спросила Мегуми, и в её голосе читалось беспокойство.  
— Нет...— растерянно ответила Карин.— Совсем даже наоборот. Нечто прекрасное.  
— Правда? В таком случае предлагаю вернуться в кровати. Здесь совсем не удобно.  
Они вернулись. Но Карин той ночью больше не снилось ничего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amor omnibus idem - любовь у всех едина.  
* - Раку выбирался в людской мир где-то в период с 737 по 806 года во время правления Императора Камму.


	10. errare humanum est

_И сказал тогда дух, сверкнув демонскими глазищами, что были ярче звёзд: «Помогу я тебе, храбрый воин, сразить могучего Ятту, если ты отдашь мне свои душу и тело!»_  
_И ответил воин духу хитрому: «Не могу я тело своё и душу тебе отдать, о великий дух, покоритель стихий, но могу я их с тобою разделить.»_  
_И тогда вонзился стрелою дух в сердце воинское, и вытащил воин из груди своей светящийся звёздный меч, что любое сокрушит зло._  
_«Вот твоя обитель, великий дух, сделанная из осколка моей души...»_  
_(народная сказка; вариант, который рассказывают в тридцать четвёртом районе Восточного Руконгая)_

  
Карин гуляла по зимнему лесу, снег тёплым покрывалом лежал на ветвях и обнимал стволы деревьев. Босые ноги проваливались в сугробы, хотя холодно не было. Карин ничего не чувствовала, лишь шла, ведомая бабочкой, крылья которой были словно сотканы из снежного кружева. Бабочка порхала с ветки на ветку, легко хлопая крыльями, вела вглубь леса. Карин еле поспевала, всё время увязая в сугробах. Ходить было тяжело, тело словно наполнилось свинцом и не слушалось. В голове стояли тишина и туман пустошей.  
Вдалеке показалось свечение, она выбежала на поляну и увидела дракона, окружённого северным сиянием. Из пасти и ноздрей его валил густой пар, а длинные усы развевались. Он ощетинился, глядя на Карин, мотнул головой, и его длинные оленеподобные рога зазвенели. Она увидела юношу, гладящего дракона по чешуйчатой шее.   
Карин подбежала ближе, узнавая знакомые черты. Юноша повернулся к ней, и его взгляд, словно нешлифованный аквамарин, обдал её холодной свежестью и грубой резкостью. Карин прикрыла ладонью рот.  
Это был Тоширо Хистугая.  
— Мне нравятся, — прошептал он, смотря Карин прямо в глаза,— твои тонкие запястья. Мне нравится смотреть на них, когда ты держишь меч.  
Карин затаила дыхание. Тоширо коснулся её щеки, чуть поглаживая шершавыми тёплыми пальцами. Она не могла разорвать зрительный контакт, глаза словно магнитом тянуло к его лицу.  
— Когда я вижу тебя в бою, такую... сильную и собранную, что-то во мне начинает волноваться.  
Он придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь к Карин всем телом, и его руки заелозили у неё по спине. Она стояла, будто поражённая громом. Тоширо выдохнул ей в приоткрытые губы. Так близко. Что-то задрожало в её теле, то, что она не ощущала уже давно. Чувство жизни. Желание. Карин прикрыла глаза, приготовившись к самому прекрасному моменту во вселенной.  
— Откуда же ты такая взялась, Рена Мори...  
— Я не...  
Она широко распахнула глаза, садясь в своей кровати. За окном светало, было раннее утро. Карин не могла отдышаться. Что-то тяжёлым камнем застряло в её теле, и ей казалось, что это было её сердце. Как будто она его давным-давно отдала кому-то, и сейчас ей обратно вложили его в грудину. Тело стало тяжёлым и живым. Карин буквально чувствовала, как горячая кровь бежала под кожей, как пульсировала в кончиках пальцев, как внизу живота было горячо.  
Плюхнувшись обратно на постель, Карин потёрла переносицу. Такого абсурда ей ещё не снилось. Она прикоснулась к горящим огнём щекам. Чёрт возьми, ей только что снился Тоширо, который хотел её поцеловать! А, может, и не только поцеловать! Как она сегодня будет смотреть ему в глаза, постоянно вспоминая этот сон? Его тёплые сильные руки, обдающий свежестью взгляд, его пронизывающий шёпот и эти слова... Ей никто не говорил такие слова, даже во сне.  
Карин вдруг захотелось вернуться в сладкую грёзу.

Странные метаморфозы, которые она ощутила утром, не окончились к началу занятий. Особенно ярко они проявились на утреннем спарринге.  
— Рена Мори и Юкио Киришики.  
Карин вышла из толпы в центр тренировочного зала, принимая боевую стойку. Юкио сделал то же самое, встав напротив неё и поднимая свой боккен. Карин буравила его взглядом, неожиданно для себя улыбнувшись. Она предвкушала этот бой.  
— Начали!  
Она рванула с места, с прыжка напирая на боккен Юкио, сталкиваясь с ним взглядом. Парень испугался от неожиданности, по инерции выставив перед собой боккен. Деревянный стук прошёлся по залу. Карин чувствовала возбуждение. Она не испытывала раньше ничего подобного.  
Сейчас же прыжки и увороты, парирования и удары приводили её в настоящий экстаз. Она не хотела, чтобы это заканчивалось. Ей хотелось биться вечно. Это прекрасное чувство, когда ты не знаешь, переживёшь ли ты эту битву. Когда тело на пределе и ты уже не можешь двигаться, но каждый раз поднимаешь меч. Когда горячая кровь льётся ручьями из ран.  
— Ты повержен, юнец! — крикнула Карин. — На колени.  
Юкио потерял слова. Она услышала дикий вой и гугуканье в классе. Совсем как в тех самых американских сериалах, которые она смотрела по телевизору на досуге.  
— Отставить, Мори. Встаньте друг напротив друга и поблагодарите за бой!  
— Тебе это с рук не сойдёт! — прошипел Юкио, складывая руки в кулак и чуть сгибаясь в вежливом поклоне.  
Карин хмыкнула.  
Выйдя из тренировочного зала, она вздохнула полной грудью. Ей было тяжело идти, хотелось бегать, прыгать, включить громко музыку и танцевать. Её тело пропускало через себя целые течения энергии, холодные и горячие, медленные и стремительные.  
— Ты была словно рысь на охоте! — восхитилась Нао, проходя мимо.  
— Поздравляю, Мори, — скупо сказал Гэн.  
Мегуми шла рядом с ним.  
— Ты молодец, Рена! — сказала она, стоя рядом с ним. — Мы займём очередь в столовой. Догоняй!  
Карин удивлённо проводила их взглядом. Что она успела пропустить?  
— Знаешь, я, конечно, хорошо к тебе отношусь, но тебе не следовало говорить с Юкио в таком тоне.  
Обернувшись, Карин увидела стоящую в проходе Ран. На её щеках краснели покрывшиеся корочкой полосы.  
— Ты не знаешь его, — добавила она.  
— Чего не знаю? Того, что он ненавидит меня? Почему он может разговаривать со мной в любом тоне, а я не могу? Это из-за того, что он из крутой семьи?  
— Именно поэтому. Будь умнее.  
Карин раздражилась.  
— А если я не хочу?  
Выправив волосы, Ран прошла мимо неё, как если бы была какой-нибудь важной особой из знатной семьи. Да она ей и была. Карин уже успели рассказать о семьи Фукуда. И о том, что Фукуда очень дружны с Киришики.  
— Что не хочешь? — напоследок обернувшись, Ран подняла брови. — Поумнеть?  
И грациозно повернула в сторону лестницы. Карин буравила взглядом её спину. Цокнув, она побрела в столовую. Иногда Ран и все эти богатые и знатные отпрыски её ужасно бесили своей избранностью. Своей исключительностью. Как будто другие виноваты в том, что не родились в благородной семье. Виноваты за своё невежество, бедность, за свою грязную одежду и худое тело. Она никогда не думала об этом в Мире Живых.  
«Это точно Рай для душ? — прыснула она. — В таком случае, я не хочу умирать.»  
На лестнице, перешагивая через ступени, она столкнулась с тем, с кем мечтала никогда не встречаться. Прищурив свои белые, будто слепые, глаза, Андо Хироши скривился, отчего его и так некрасивое лицо сделалось ещё более уродливым. Он сплюнул и грязно выругался.  
— Какие важные люди! И без свиты?  
— Только не ты, — недовольно сказала Карин, закатив глаза.  
— Только я, — Андо обнажил свои острые, окульи зубы. — А где же твой белобрысый капитан?  
— В своих бараках!  
— Бродяжка! Между нами огромная пропасть, но ты попала в класс ускоренного обучения, а я нет.  
Карин не ответила.  
— Заняла моё место! — закричал он, выпучив глаза. — Моё драгоценное место! У твоего капитана, наверное, такой сладкий...  
Удар. Голова Андо Хироши отлетела в сторону. Он поспешно прикрыл красный след ладонью. Белые глаза его покрылись мутной плёнкой.  
— Закрой свой грязный рот! — крикнула Карин и рванула вниз.  
Её кровь кипела от злости.  
— Твой рот давно в грязи, блатная сука! — прошипели ей в ответ.  
Остановившись на этаже ниже, Карин невольно посмотрела наверх.  
«Такая уж и блатная?..»

Эрин шла по просёлочной дороге и чувствовала себя разбитой. А как ещё себя чувствовать, если, случайно зайдя не в то время, она застала своего любимого Раку и эту рыжую девчонку в не самой двусмысленной позе. И взгляд у них был такой затуманенный, блестящий. Эрин хотелось бросить в них топор. Внутри всё словно перевернулось, скрутилось и упало. Сердце заболело.  
— Ненавижу! — пнув камень, выругалась Эрин.  
В груди щемило, ей хотелось вырвать эту заносу, чтобы ничего не чувствовать. Почему с душевной болью нельзя справится так же, как и со всем остальным? Отрезать руку, если она гниёт; удалить опухоль, если она причиняет дискомфорт; остричь волосы, если они надоели. Почему сердце нельзя вырвать из груди? Или заменить новым? Таким, чтобы не болело.  
— Хочу, чтобы Раку был только со мной! И больше ни с кем!  
Она почувствовала, как задрожали брови. Как заслезились глаза. Эрин сжала кулаки. Она никогда не позволит себе реветь. Рождённые убивать не имеют право проявлять слабость.  
— Дочк, не поможешь мне?  
Эллерина обернулась, увидев вдалеке машущую ей рукой старушку. За спиной у неё были огромные тары и корзины, наполненные всякой всячиной: от продуктов и тканей до инструментов. Старушка, сгорбившись, еле держала всё это в своих тощих морщинистых руках.  
— С какой стати я должна тебе помогать, старая бабка? Не видишь, у меня полно своих дел? — крикнула Эрин.  
— О, я вижу. А ещё я вижу, что ты несчастлива, потому что не можешь обуздать свой характер.  
— Да что ты знаешь вообще? — бросила Эрин, хмурясь.  
— В старости нет ничего хорошего, кроме одного: мудрости. Я вижу людей насквозь, дорогая. Пойдём ко мне в дом, поговорим.  
Вздохнув, Эрин сдалась и побрела в сторону деревни.  
— Давай своё барахло, старая карга.

Восстановление Унарии шло полным ходом. Духи всех мастей бегали с засученными рукавами, неся огромные булыжники, древесину, вёдра с красками и лаками. Из шатра, где обрабатывали дерево, слышалась рабочая песня. Корабли прибывали и отбывали без перерыва. Порт Хигана полнился теми, кто спустя сто с лишним лет решил вернуться в родные края. Улицы шумели, образовывались рынки. Из всех, наспех сколоченных лавок, ветром доносились запахи супа и морепродуктов, сопровождаемые гомоном, весёлым смехом и лязганьем кухонной утвари.  
Луна командовала отстройкой храма Замёрзшего Дыхания, он должен быть готов в кратчайшие сроки. Это место, где живёт дух-хранитель Ку Инду. Одетая в мужские одежды, она выглядела очень важно и строго.  
— Поднажмите-ка, ребяты! — крикнула она двум каппам, красящим колонны.— Эй, ты чего гуляешь, Нуре-онна? Заняться нечем? Так я тебе сейчас найду, как там тебя звать...  
Мамору хмыкнул, наблюдая за этим зрелищем со стороны.  
— Ей только командовать, — сказал рыжий парень, дотронувшись слегка трясущимися пальцами к губам. — Давно не видел её такой воодушевлённой.  
Мамору сложил руки на груди.  
— Так, ты решил вернуться?  
— Не знаю. Не говори ей пока что.  
— А твой клан?  
— Кто-то вернулся, кто-то нет. Официально нас уже давно не существует. — парень прикрыл свои хитрые, отдающие сумасшествием глаза. — Мы давно отказались от самих себя.  
Они заметили, что Луна идёт прямо к ним.  
— Мамору, — раздражённо бросила она, — кажется, ты должен был отправиться к русалкам и принять у них огромный заказ.  
— Уже иду.  
— Давай, не подводи меня. Кстати, с кем ты разговаривал?  
Луна посмотрела вслед удаляющемуся духу. Поправив соломенную шляпу и тёмный плащ, тот поспешно повернул за угол сколоченной наспех временной таверны.  
— Просто спросили дорогу.  
Смерив Мамору недоверчивым взглядом, Луна поджала губы. Она не любила, когда от неё что-то утаивают.  
— Ну, расскажи, Мамору. Клянусь стихией, я никому не проболтаюсь.  
— Прости, я очень спешу. Русалки терпеть не могут ждать, ты же знаешь.  
И он, помахав ей рукой, пошёл прочь. Его катана издевательски болталась на поясном ремне.

Озеро было круглым, как блюдце, и голубым, как драгоценный камень. Древние духи, что проживали на этой территории ещё до разделения стихий, назвали его Кето в честь прекрасной девы, которая проживала рядом с озером и присматривала за округой. Озеро Кето вскоре стало символом Унарии и всего Ку Инду. Его окружили стенами и построили вокруг него небольшой замок, который впоследствии стал домом духа-хранителя Воды.  
Дайра сидела на коротком пирсе, болтая ногами в ледяной глади. Стены отражали все волнения голубой, светящейся воды озера. Прикрыв глаза, она впервые за долгое время чувствовала внутри тишину. Здесь ей всегда было спокойно, будто сама прекрасная дева Кето по-матерински обнимала её за плечи.  
— Даже непривычно, что теперь ты с нами. — эхом ударился о стены мягкий женский голос.  
Деметрия присела на корточки и провела ладонью по спокойной водной глади. Вода под её руками зарябила. Встав, она с интересом глянула в сторону бывшей подруги.  
— Я сама ещё... не привыкла.  
— Дайра, ты знаешь, раньше не было времени. Мы все были слишком заняты решением проблемы с Алмерикусом и... Ундине. Но теперь, когда весь этот ужас позади, время пришло. Где же ты была всё это время, незабвенная?  
Дайре не хотелось отвечать. Воспоминания были ещё слишком свежи и причиняли невыносимую боль.  
— Это были сто лет холода, страха, ужаса и одиночества. Я не хочу об этом говорить. Пожалуйста, не мучь меня.  
Деметрия не собиралась отступать.  
— Но тебе придётся ответить перед духами-хранителями и перед своим народом.  
— Не думаю, что всем стоит об этом знать.  
Замолчав на какое-то время, Деметрия будто решалась, говорить ей дальше или прекратить и уйти.  
— Что с тобой сделал тот синигами? — спросила она тихо, но твёрдо. — Я тебя не узнаю. Передо мной стоит кто угодно, но не та Дайра, которую я знала... и любила.  
Дайра вздрогнула и сконфузилась. Она даже сама не поняла, что именно вызвало в ней такие эмоции: «тот синигами» или слово «любила». И то, и другое не хотелось ни обсуждать, ни вспоминать.  
— У меня не хватит слов, чтобы описать это. Пожалуйста, Деметрия, — взмолилась Дайра.  
— Почему ты не доверяешь мне? — спросила Деметрия, и в её голосе проскользило возмущение. — Я могу помочь тебе прийти в себя. Правда.  
Дайра тяжело вздохнула.

Карин лежала в траве и смотрела на розоватое небо. Мрачное и застывшее, как осенний закат. Поднявшись на ноги, она осмотрелась: впереди простиралось кровавое покрывало ядовитых лилий – ликориса. Цветов, что всегда символизировали пожары, умерших и потусторонние силы. И небо словно отражало их цвет.  
Это напоминало... её первые дни в Сомниа Мунди.  
Прохладная пустыня. Заросли ликориса. Заброшенные хаты.  
Воздух вокруг был влажным и тяжёлым, наполненным ярким цветочным ароматом. Карин прищурилась, пытаясь найти в этом безбрежном рубиновом поле какой-нибудь ориентир. И она нашла его. Маленькая точка чернела где-то у линии горизонта. Карин сорвалась с места и побежала в заросли цветов, перед самым входом в поле внезапно остановившись. На душе стало тревожно. Чем дольше она смотрела на ликорис, тем сильнее нарастало беспокойство. Она не хотела туда идти. Но другого выхода не было.  
Осторожно ступив в заросли, Карин почувствовала лёгкое покалывание в затылке. Сердце подпрыгнуло в груди, и она тут же рванула вперёд, словно боясь, что нечто вырастет у неё прямо за спиной и погонится за ней. Она не оборачивалась.  
Ликорис обычно растёт в аду и на полях кровопролитных сражений. Смерть, что облеклась в алый наряд.  
Точка постепенно росла, превращаясь в небольшую постройку. Это был старый, заброшенный храм, который со временем сгорбился и покосился, словно старик. Красные колонны поблёкли и облезли, а чёрная крыша была пробита в нескольких местах. Но это не умаляло его зловещего вида.  
Карин осторожно приблизилась. Вокруг было слишком тихо. Она ступила на лестницу и вздогнула от скрипа старого дерева. Хоть бы не провалиться, подумала она. Ступеньки скрипели и вопили, а у Карин тряслись лодыжки. Наверху её ждал только старый, треснутый по середине столик, на котором были высохшая чернильница, кисть и свёрнутый в свиток пергамент. Карин развернула его. На старой бумаге была всего одна каллиграфически выведенная строка.  
— В предвкушении дня, когда снова встретимся... — прочитала Карин.  
Вокруг зашумел ветер. Она обернулась и вскрикнула. Почву выбило из-под ног, и она погрузилась во тьму. Её словно насильно вытащили.  
Карин открывает глаза. Голова кружится и болит, приходит осознание. Она сидит в позе лотоса и медитирует, пытаясь проникнуть в своё нутро и встретить там духа меча. Это урок по технике владения духовным мечом синигами.  
— Мори, как вы себя чувствуете?  
Карин треплят за плечо, и она с трудом поднимает глаза. Молодой и красивый мужчина смотрит на неё и что-то кричит. Но у Карин в ушах тишина.  
Она вспоминает. Перед ней сейчас Йори Мацуда, и он её учитель. Нао из её класса сказала, что ему предлагали высокий пост в Готее-13, но он отказался в пользу академии Духовных Частиц. Многие его выбор осудили.  
И он всё ещё кричит и треплет её. А в его глазах Карин видит беспокойство. Учитель Мацуда складывает пальцы, и её тело ударяет разрядом молнии. Она подпрыгивает, чувствуя, как жизнь забежала по венам. В ушах зашумело, все вокруг галдели и хохотали. Она уловила взглядом, что некоторые смотрят на неё.  
— Мори, вы меня слышите?  
— Д-да, — ответила Карин.  
Она глубоко и нервно дышала, словно воздух могли в любой момент перекрыть.  
— Кажется, всё в норме. Это ваше первое погружение?  
Карин кивнула.  
— Ничего, у некоторых так бывает. На всякий случай, сходите в лазарет и проверьтесь.  
Она снова кивнула.  
В конце урока выяснилось, что установить связь с духом своего меча удалось лишь двоим ученикам – Мегуми и Гэну, что в принципе было не удивительно. Они были лучшими учениками класса. Им понадобилось около пары минут, чтобы застыть на месте, погрузившись в транс, а вынырнуть почти полноценными синигами. Ещё нескольким удалось просто погрузиться в транс. В их числе была Карин.  
Мацуда поспешил утешить остальных.  
— В первый раз редко у кого получается заглянуть внутрь себя. Вы все большие молодцы, обязательно тренируйтесь дома, потому что приближается промежуточный экзамен. Обязательное требование для допуска – установленная связь с мечом. Те, кто не сможет удовлетворить требование, будут переведены в обычные классы. Урок окончен, можете расходиться.  
— Учитель Мацуда умеет подбодрить, — кисло сказала Ран, садясь рядом.— Кстати, Мори, что ты видела? Ты очень долго не приходила в себя.  
Карин задумалась. Она заметила, что после того странного сна с деревом, её сны начали хорошо запоминаться. И даже это погружение осталось ярким и нетронутым в памяти.  
— Там было поле ликориса и старый храм. И записка. Больше ничего и никого.  
— Даже чувства чьего-то присутствия? — удивилась Ран. — Странно. А я была словно у вечного огня и зажигала свечи. Под каждой свечой было написано имя моего предка. Я произносила молитвы за упокой и спиной чувствовала, как кто-то за мной наблюдает. Неловкое чувство.  
— А я увидела, — тихо сказала Мегуми, улыбаясь. — Я была то ли в чертогах, то ли в подземельях и встретила там духа. Он был полностью одет в чёрное, словно призрак. Мы немного поговорили, но она пока отказался называть своё имя. Попробую ещё раз сегодня вечером.  
— Я искренне рада за тебя Мегуми, — устало улыбнулась Карин.  
Ей захотелось прилечь и уснуть. Но до заветного сна оставался ещё один урок.  
— Иди сейчас в лазарет, — посоветовала Ран. — Лучше проверь своё состояние. С погружениями внутрь себя лучше не шутить. Знаешь, сколько случаев бывало на уроках медитации. Эти истории достойны быть в книге всего самого невероятно, что происходило в Обществе Душ.  
— Есть такая книга? — спросила Мегуми.  
— Есть, но она используется только для ночи ста кайданов.  
— Ох уж эти ваши салонные игры для высших кругов! — наигранно фыркнула Мегуми.  
У неё сегодня было хорошее настроение.  
В лазарете она встретила своего одноклассника. Он стоял к ней в пол оборота, но она узнала его по густым вьющимся волосам и вздёрнутому носу. Парень издалека очень смахивал на девушку. Кажется, его звали Кеничи.  
— Что ж, Сану-сан, — сказал синигами с повязкой на плече, на котором был нарисован колокольчик. — Думаю, Вам придётся какое-то время полечиться дома.  
Кеничи неуверенно кивнул. Карин вспомнила, что он часто болел и пропускал занятия, хотя также попал в класс ускоренного обучения.  
— Привет, — сказал он добродушно, выходя из кабинета.  
Карин, растерявшись, кивнула ему в ответ. Кеничи был один из самых неуверенных в себе синигами, удивительно хорошо ладивший с Ран, и второй парень после Гэна, который относился к ней хорошо. Потому что его самого в классе не особо жаловали.  
— Ну, что? — спросил молодой парень, поправляя свою повязку на плече. — Садись, рассказывай. Меня зовут Фудзивара Макото.  
Карин осторожно села, не зная с чего начать. По правде говоря, у неё ещё не было врачей мужского пола, особенно молодых. Ей всегда везло на женщин, поэтому сейчас она чувствовала себя слегка сконфуженно.  
— Если я прохожу здесь практику, это не значит, что я ничего не знаю, — сказал Макото возмущённым тоном. — Можешь смело мне доверять.  
Карин не любила это слово «доверять». Обычно после этого слова следует предательство. Но у Карин не было выбора. В Мире Живых она была обычной медсестрой и хоть и неплохо знала медицину, в Обществе Душ все её знания были бесполезны. Она ничего не смыслила в реацу.  
— Я неважно себя чувствую... — решилась Карин. — После того, как я нырнула в себя на уроке по технике владения.  
— Для начала скажи своё имя. Мне нужно отметить тебя в журнале.  
— Мори Рена, ученица класса ускоренного обучения.  
— Симптомы?  
— Усталость, головокружение... всё в таком духе.  
Макото Фудзивара старательно записывал данные в журнал.  
— Это твоё первое погружение?  
— Да.  
— На тебя пытались напасть, когда ты была внутри себя?  
— Нет. Там никого не было, но у меня было ощущение, будто за мной следят. Может, даже хотят напасть.  
— Я выпишу тебе освобождение на оставшийся день. В принципе, пока тревожиться не о чём. Просто нужно отдохнуть. Приходи ко мне, если почувствуешь себя странно.  
— Кстати об этом...  
— Что такое? — он поднял на неё глаза.  
Карин заколебалась. Ей было не удобно говорить о своём новом ощущении себя.  
— Понимаете, Фудзивара-сан, я сегодня проснулась с каким-то особым чувством. И оно не проходит.  
— Каким чувством? — синигами непонимающе нахмурился.  
— Ну...— замялась Карин, — словно до этого я спала, а сейчас проснулась. Все мои чувства словно обострились. Сегодня на спарринге я ощутила, что мне нравится. Биться.  
— Вы испытали сексуальное возбуждение? — догадался Макото.  
Карин задохнулась.  
— Нет! Просто... возбуждение... не сексуальное...  
Макото Фудзивара слегка улыбнулся. Встав с места, он прошёлся до шкафа, достал оттуда какую-то папку и сел обратно, раскрыв и принявшись листать.  
— В этом нет ничего необычного, Мори-сан, — сказал он после длительного изучения папки. — Вы прибыли сюда в очень плохом состоянии. Критический недобор массы, нехватка витаминов. Знаете, когда организм находится на стадии выживания, он намеренно отказывается от тех функций, которые для этого самого выживания не требуются. Например, репродуктивная функция. Поэтому у Вас снизилось либидо, а сейчас, когда набрана достаточная масса, организм получает больше микроэлементов и меньше стресса, либидо возросло вновь.  
Карин читала об этом в учебнике. Но отчего-то она никогда не задумывалась, что это может случится с ней самой.  
Отдав справку учителю кидо, она поплелась в общежитие. Сегодня нужно ещё зайти к Тоширо и помочь с документацией.

Эрин сидела в старом деревянном доме в обществе двух старух. Она и не думала, что старая карга, которой она решила помочь с поклажей, спешила к своей подружке. Такой же согнутой в три погибели, седой и беззубой. Ну ладно, подумала Эрин, преувеличила с зубами. Они почти все были на месте.  
«Но, чёртова стихия, что я тут делаю? — мысленно вскричала она.»  
Ей хотелось рвать на себе волосы, схватить свои ноги и понести их прочь отсюда. Но она продолжала сидеть. Почти мило улыбаться в компании прекрасных пожилых леди.  
— Ты что сидишь, будто тебе давно надо по нужде! При чем ты видимо до параши добежать не успела! — крикнула старуха, что кипятила чай с травами.  
— Ханако-тян, что ты такое говоришь! Будь скромнее, дорогая. — рассмеялась в кулачок другая, разбирающая свою поклажу.  
На лице Эрин застыла гримаса ужаса и непередаваемого отвращения.  
«Ханако... тян? Да какого чёрта эти сморщенные вишни творят?!»  
— Аяка-тян, что прикупила на рынке?  
— Да, вот, скоро мой любимый внучок в гости зайдёт. Кажись, дня через два. Купила ему вкуснятинки, как он любит. Арбуз, да аманатто приготовлю.  
— Да знаю я твоего, уж очень он в своё время... Аяка-тян.  
— Не говори ничего, Ханако-тян. Я им очень горжусь.  
Старухи покивали и отпили из своих пиал чай. Эллерина подняла пиалу к губам и попыталась отпить. И еле сдержалась, чтобы не сморщится. Это был чай, сомнений не было, только десять раз разбавленный. Или его заваривали уже десятый день подряд. Потому что другого, видимо, не было.  
— Рассказывай. — скомандовала одна из старух. — Кто этот парень, что разбил тебе сердце?  
— Откуда ты...  
— Знаешь, с годами женщина становится уродливее, но мудрее. Я старше тебя на много лет, и уж точно знаю, какие главные проблемы молодняка.  
— Как всегда права, Аяка-тян!  
Эллерина погрустнела, вспоминая тот неприятный момент, когда она возвращалась в их временное пристанище, чтобы радостно воскликнуть, что она нашла зацепку. Странствующий торговец сказал, что недавно в одном из дальних районов три месяца назад в лесу нашли странную девушку, появившуюся словно из ниоткуда. Дата и обстоятельство совпадали. Это действительно могла быть Карин.  
Распахнув дверь, она застала их, прижатыми друг к другу. Целующимися. Это было так мерзко и так обидно.  
— Что делать, если мужчина, которого ты любишь, не обращает на тебя никакого внимания? — наконец, решилась спросить она. — Да ещё и... с другой.  
— Он хоть раз посмотрел в твою сторону?  
— Наверное, нет.  
— Так ничего не делать! — прыснула старуха. — Он не твоя собственность! Это ты решила, что он твой, а он так не решил!  
— Аяка-тян дело говорит, — добавила вторая. — Тебе больно, конечно, но ты должна отпустить его из своего сердца. Ты найдёшь ещё своего единственного, если ждёшь.  
Эрин сжала зубы.  
— Никого я не встречу. Кому я нужна со своим вспыльчивым характером?

Карин перебирала документы, сортируя по стопкам отчёты синигами, товарные чеки, досье новоприбывших и переведённых и много-много всего необходимого для соблюдения формальности. Не сказать, что ей эта работа не нравилась. Напротив, монотонность успокаивала и помогала погрузиться в собственные мысли. Тоширо сидел за своим столом, и она изредка поглядывала на него.  
Сон не хотел забываться. Голову Карин не покидали образы Тоширо, нависающего над ней, пальцы помнили мягкую ткань капитанского хаори. Её вдруг посетила совершенно безумная идея подбежать к Хитсугае, скинуть со стола документы, опрокинув чернильницу, попутно измазавшись в ней и запрыгнуть на стол. Прикоснуться испачканными пальцами в его белому лицу и поцеловать. Страстно и яростно впиваясь в губы, кусая и облизывая, забывая дышать.  
Карин зажмурилась в попытке прогнать странное чувство, нахлынувшее на неё. Она боялась, что Тоширо мог услышать её мысли или почувствовать её состояние. Но он сидел, полностью погрузившись в отчёты и, видимо, не замечая ничего вокруг.  
— Я тут подумала... — начала она, аккуратно складывая бумаги стопкой, — прилагал ли ты какие-нибудь усилия к тому, чтобы меня взяли в академию?  
Карин старалась как можно более деликатно затронуть эту тему. Тоширо оторвался от отчётности и посмотрел на неё.  
— К чему этот вопрос?  
— Простое любопытство. — невинно ответила она.  
Хитсугая задумался.  
— Я – точно нет. Но если поразмышлять, то учитель Мин мог меня неправильно понять. Знаешь, я тоже был слегка удивлён, что тебя зачислили в класс ускоренного обучения.  
— Удивлён?  
Карин закусила губу. На душе стало как-то неприятно и тяжело. Нет, она конечно трезво оценивала свои способности. Но слышать такое от Тоширо? Глубоко внутри она чувствовала, что хотела услышать от него слова поддержки. «Нет, что ты, всё честно. Ты попала в крутой класс только благодаря труду и таланту!» Её не зря обвиняют. А, может, это место действительно было для Андо Хироши. Каким бы он ни был.  
Карин почувствовала себя куском дерьма.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Тоширо.  
Кажется, он даже не понял, что сказал. Иначе на его лице не было бы сейчас такого искреннего недоумения.  
— Проехали. Всё отлично.  
Карин положила огромную стопку документов в коробку под названием «в архив». Вздохнув, она принялась за следующие отчёты. Пальцы от долгой работы с бумагой стёрлись и казались невероятно гладкими и сухими. Карин подумала, что надо будет спросить у Рангику увлажняющий крем.  
— Ладно, не всё отлично! — не выдержала она. — Тоширо, я...  
Сёдзи с грохотом распахнулись, и в комнату ворвалась невысокая молоденькая девушка на вид не больше пятнадцати. Она быстро подбежала к столу и, хлопнув по нему, состроила детское личико.  
— Широ-тян, сколько можно ждать? Опять ты работаешь целыми днями? Мы же договаривались сегодня прийти на ужин к бабуле.  
Тоширо посинел, покраснел и крикнул.  
— Не называй меня Широ-тян!  
Девочка, судя по плечевой повязке оказавшаяся лейтенантом 5-го отряда, сконфузилась. Карин проглотила слюну, уже скатывающегося с её открытого рта.  
— Да ладно тебе, не дуйся. Правда, собирайся скорее, бабушка очень ждёт. Мы обещали.  
Тоширо вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
— Хорошо, дай мне пятнадцать минут. Мори, присмотри тут за всем, особенно за Матсумото. Я доверяю тебе.  
И он, тяжело встав, поправил прилипшую к телу форму синигами и вышел из кабинета. Девочка, повернувшись в сторону Карин, ойкнула. Её огромные детские глаза удивлённо бегали то вверх, то вниз, пытаясь рассмотреть сидящую на диване девушку.  
— Я... я Хинамори Момо, приятно познакомится, — неуверенно представилась она.  
— Рена Мори, — серьёзно и важно представилась Карин.  
В этом кабинете она ощущала себя хозяйкой, что принимает гостей. Или ей очень хотелось такой казаться. Карин чувствовала себя странно. Она первый раз видит эту девчонку, но уже испытывает к ней странную неприязнь, у которой она не могла найти источник. Казалось бы, перед ней стоит милая и застенчивая девочка с дружелюбным, невинным личиком и, запинаясь, пытается представится. Но Карин хочется указать этой девчонке своё место. Даже если у той этого места должно быть больше по праву.  
— Я, пожалуй, п-пойду. — лепечет Момо и отчего-то красная выбегает из комнаты.  
Карин иронично поднимает бровь. Ей хочется посмотреть на себя в зеркало, чтобы восхититься, как круто она сейчас выглядит. Настоящая американская стерва, которых показывают в вечерних сериалах по «Американ ТВ».  
А Тоширо сразу про неё забыл. Она даже не успела договорить.

Стоя на перепутье, Эллерина смотрела вдаль. Порывистый ветер дул прямо в лицо, развевая чёрные волосы. После разговора со старухами, многое в её голове прояснилось. И сейчас ей нужно было время, чтобы многое обдумать, разобраться в себе.  
Эрин нужно было остановится и посмотреть, куда она так яростно гонится. Не в бездну ли?  
— Справятся без меня! — крикнула она ветру.  
И повернула в сторону Северного Руконгая. Туда, где по её догадкам, могла быть Карин Куросаки. Путь предстоял неблизкий, но другого выбора у неё не было. Урахара Киске строго-настрого запретил им использовать свои силы на территории Общества Душ, ведь это могло подорвать их скрытность.

Рангику была пьяна, щёки её были красны, а глаза – влажны и блестящи. Она улеглась на диване, насвистывая мелодию. После следующей стопки её настроение вновь сменилось, переходя в фазу «лекция по философии».  
Карин зашла к ней в комнату два часа назад, чтобы одолжить увлажняющий крем для рук. Намазав ладони, она, испытывая изумительно чувство бархатистости собственной кожи, подняла пиалу, до краев наполненную саке. И опрокинула её. Выпила она меньше Рангику, но этого количества было достаточно, чтобы их отношения перешли на новый уровень, а беседы стали более интимными.  
— Каждый кого-то вытаскивает из беды, — вещала Рангику. — Меня спасли от голодной смерти, и я, между прочим, нашла нашего капитана в Руконгае. Он тогда был мелким, не мог контролировать свою силу и чуть не убил бабушку, с которой жил. Знаешь, капитан был таким вредным шалуном. Он вообще не хотел становиться синигами. Зато теперь капитан. Гений. Ты знаешь, что он за год окончил ускоренный курс?  
— Знаю, ты говорила, — ответила Карин. — Но я всё равно удивлена!  
Она задумалась. Тоширо вдруг предстал перед ней совершенно в ином свете. Как персонаж сериала, который сначала не нравился, а после того, как тебе показали его прошлое, ты пересматриваешь своё мнение и... влюбляешься в этого персонажа. Заходишь в тематические группы, читаешь теории, смотришь рисунки, активно участвуешь в фанатских войнах. Серьёзный, сильный, неприступный, кажущийся таким далёким и закрытым вдруг открывается. У Тоширо тоже было детство, как и у всех других людей. Он играл с ребятами в догонялки или в войнушку, прибегал к бабушке, которая уже наготовила ему всяких вкусностей, а ночью ему снились абсолютно детские сказочные сны. Он был обычным, гением, конечно, но всё-таки ещё не капитаном отряда. По крайней мере, Карин так казалось.  
— Знаешь, мне сейчас такая смешная мысль в голову пришла. Смотри, я лейтенант, нашла мальчишку в Рукогнае, который стал капитаном. И этот капитан нашёл девчонку, которая станет кем? Главнокомандующей?  
— Что ты несёшь, Рангику! — прыснула Карин, расхохотавшись. — Не пей больше, тебе хватит.  
«Надеюсь, что нет.»  
— Кстати, Рангику, а кем был тот, кто спас тебя от смерти?  
Матсумото посмотрела в потолок. Карин показалось, что в уголках её глаз стали собираться слёзы.  
— Он уже умер.  
— Прости меня, Рангику.  
— Ничего.  
— Нет, правда прости. Я такая нетактичная! — Карин схватилась за голову и слегка оттянула отросшие волосы.  
— Да сказала же, что всё нормально!  
Матсумото шмыгнула носом. Карин шмыгнула носом в ответ.  
— Ты пьёшь поэтому, да?  
Рангику отвернулась. Рыжие локоны пламенем горели на подушках. Карин показалось это очень красивым и вообще она немного завидовала Ичиго и Юзу за то, что у них такой яркий цвет волос.  
— Нет, — ответила Рангику. — Я просто зависима от алкоголя.

Маленькую девочку вели в одну из гостевых, туда, где обычно располагалась по приезде семья Кучики. Её остановили перед перед раздвижными дверьми, служанка опустилась перед ней на колени и заглянула в глаза.  
— Молодая госпожа, в покоях сейчас госпожа Хитака Кучики, она ожидает Вас.  
— Где мама? — спросила девочка, уже намереваясь захныкать. — Я хочу к маме!  
Служанка опустила в глаза, боясь, что маленькая девочка сможет что-то в них разглядеть.  
— Госпожа Кико сейчас в отъезде. Ну же, утрите слёзы.  
Служанка приоткрыла дверь и впихнула девочку в покои. Растирая покрасневшие глаза, девочка ступила на ковры. В гостевой комнате было темно и прохладно. В центре на подушке сидела Хитака Кучики. Седые волосы её были уложены в роскошную причёску, а чёрное кимоно украшено детскими игрушками. Но богатый наряд и мог скрыть того факта, что Хитака была уже дряхлой старухой.  
— Ты плачешь? — раздался низкий голос. — Подойди.  
Девочка неуверенно прошлась по коврам и опустилась на пурпурную подушку, что лежала напротив старухи.  
— Какие красивые золотые глаза, совсем как у Кико, хотя во взгляде я вижу твоего отца Акишино. Почему ты позволяешь себе хныкать? Принцессы клана Шихоин никогда не плачут.  
— Я хочу к маме.  
— К маме? — удивилась Хитака. — Утри слёзы, дитя. Твоя мама уже и так настрадалась, позволь ей отдохнуть.  
— А ещё... а ещё... Сесси сказал, что меня выдадут замуж.  
Старуха усмехнулась и закашлялась.  
— Ну, а ты не хочешь?  
— Не хочу!  
— Знаешь, — Хитака Кучики бросила взгляд на сорванные ветки сливы, что как украшение стояли в её покоях. Белые лепестки отливали луной в полумраке, — знавала я одну девочку. Её звали Микки, и её тоже хотели выдать замуж за одного принца. У неё была очень строгая мать. Один раз, когда Микки возвращалась из поместья Кучики к себе домой, ей пришлось остановиться у одного бедного дворянина. Проведя несколько дней под крышей его поместья, она влюбилась в него. Вопреки всем запретам и угрозам матери, вышла за него замуж. Семья не приняла выбор девочки, и её изгнали из клана. Жили они счастливо районе Руконгая, да вот только недолго. Оба вскоре после рождения ребёнка умерли. Его забрали синигами, а она умерла от горя с ребёнком на руках.  
А я прожила долго. Очень долго и несчастливо. И до сих пор жалею, что не помогла своей подруге в трудный час, не поняла её тогда. У меня была возможность, но я не захотела, встала на сторону матери. Клан превыше всего. Йоруичи, запомни, что это не так. Долг долгом, но важнее всего – твоё собственное счастье. Послушай совет старухи, она прожила жизнь, она многое знает. Я никогда не была счастливой, всю жизнь провела с нелюбимым человеком, запертая в собственном дворце. Если бы у меня была возможность получить счастье, хоть на краткий миг, а потом умереть, то я бы отдала всё, что имею. Слушай своё сердце, Йоруичи Шихоин.  
Девочка утёрла слёзы, взглянула в печальные глаза старухи. Она была ещё очень мала, но кто же знал, что именно эта история повлияет на всю её дальнейшую жизнь. Именно этим посылом она будет руководствоваться.  
Йоруичи вскочила в кровати, проснувшись в холодном поту. Осмотрелась. В комнате магазинчика Урахары было темно, за окном ночным фонарём застыла луна, освещаяя черноту ночи. Йоруичи вздохнула полной грудью. И тут же нахмурилась. Прислонила пальцы в носу, вдохнула. От них пахло сливой.  
Она вспомнила, как вышла от Хитаки Кучики в тот день. В её комнате пахло точно также.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> errāre humānum est - (лат.) человеку свойственно ошибаться. Кстати, этот же фразеологизм в английском языке звучит, как: to err is human.  
Хяку моногатари кайданкай (яп.«Собрание ста рассказчиков историй о сверхъестественном») - популярная салонная игра в период Эдо (1603-1867). Истории называются кайданы. Думаю, многие из вас знают эту игру.


	11. in spe

День, ночь. Заря утренняя и заря вечерняя. Недели. Месяц. Второй месяц. Третий... Юзу давно сбилась в подсчётах, да и ей это было ни к чему. Она не собиралась останавливаться в своих поисках. Но, боже, как это было невыносимо. Юзу была уверена: она бы давно уже сдалась, если бы не поддержка Раку и активная деятельность Эрин, которой легко удавалось прочесывать огромные территории всего за несколько часов.  
Но Эрин не появлялась уже несколько недель.  
А Руконгай был необъятен.  
Что и говорить, ведь это было последнее пристанище людей. Не пройдёт и века, как Юзу сама будет здесь жить.  
Поэтому она должна насладиться своей земной жизнью. Там, в Мире Живых. Не бродить здесь прежде своего часа.  
На данный момент она прогуливалась вдоль торговых рядов в поиске чего-нибудь съестного. Раку оставил её, попросив подождать, и куда-то удалился. Погода была ужасно жаркая, солнце нещадно накаляло землю и пекло головы. Так и до пожаров недалеко. Обмахиваясь самодельным веером и обливаясь потом, Юзу решила, что на остатки денег может позволить себе какую-нибудь сладость. Втянув носом манящий аромат сушёных фруктов, она направилась прямо к прилавкам.

Перед Раку высились, темнея в лучах яркого солнца, деревянные ворота. Они не были крашены. За ними начинались ступени, поднимая на пригорок, на котором стоял, раскинув углы черепичной крыши, храм. Он был старый и простой, однако ухоженный и чистый. Лужайки вокруг были ровные, скошенные, а сухие листья, собранные в мешки, стояли позади и ожидали своего часа сожжения. Здесь явно жили. Раку удивлённо присвистнул. Уж чего он точно не мог ожидать в Обществе Душ, так это буддийского храма. Существо, принадлежащее совсем иному миру, проживало на территории своих врагов.  
— Эй! — крикнул он. — Есть кто-нибудь?  
Пройдя ближе, Раку остановился ровно перед воротами, словно некто провёл черту, зайти за которую он решительно не желал.  
Из храма донёсся шум, и тонкий слух лиса уловил медленные, мягкие шаги. Двери отворились, и оттуда показался загорелый монах с бритой головой и длинными ушами, одетый в лёгкие оранжево-красные одежды. Раку непроизвольно, сам от себя не ожидав, поклонился ему.  
— Ты здесь один? — спросил он.  
— Да, — ответил монах. — В этих землях вера почти не распространена. Если ты нуждаешься в помощи, то заходи, в моём храме никогда не оставят на улице.  
Раку потоптался снаружи, колеблясь. Наконец, он сделал осторожный шаг, переступая ворота. Успокоившись, когда ничего не произошло, он смело прошёл дальше.  
— Прошу за мной, — сказал монах, направившись в храм.  
Раку последовал за ним, осматриваясь во внутреннем дворике. Вдруг за колодцем, между двумя наполненными вёдрами, очевидно оставленными, чтобы согреться под солнечными лучами, он заметил кошку. Ту самую, что недавно сидела рядом с рыбным прилавком и манила его лапой.  
— Чей это храм?  
— Богини Каннон, — мягко ответил монах. — Это богиня милосердия и сострадания.  
— Я знаю её.  
— Знаете?  
Раку прикусил язык. Он забылся на самый краткий миг, но его было достаточно, чтобы в голове монаха закрались некие мысли.  
— Вернее, — решил выпутаться он. — я неплохо разбираюсь в религии.  
Разве стоило монаху знать, что давным-давно милостивая Каннон приносила в Воющий Лес больных и раненых кошек, чтобы те, бегая по святой земле, исцелялись и начинали свою новую вечную жизнь в качестве жителя Сомниа Мунди. У богини в небольшой деревне рядом с лесом был домик, и каждый раз, когда она приезжала, тучи котов и кошек со всей округи сбегались, чтобы поприветствовать свою госпожу. Каннон была для Раку кем-то вроде старой приятельницы, хотя они никогда не были друзьями. Он бесконечно уважал Каннон несмотря на то что, рождены они были в разных религиях.  
«Ну, здравствуй, дорогая...»  
Внутри храма сидела в позе лотоса, с длинными ушами и головным убором, на котором был изображен Будда, в бусинных браслетах, украшающих запястья, Тысячерукая богиня сострадания. Лицо её было блаженно, а губы тронула лёгкая полуулыбка. Каннон предстала пред ним бронзовым изваянием во всём своём великолепии и величии. Только она была совсем не похожа на ту Каннон, которую он знал. Его знакомая более походила на бродячую кошку, вечно худую с выпирающими рёбрами и скорбным лицом, нежели на эту упитанную красавицу. Каннон всегда была рядом с теми, кому уготована тяжёлая судьба.

Юзу привлёк странный писк, исходящий откуда-то из-за прилавков. Она оглянулась, пытаясь определить направление. Звук доносился со стороны мясного отдела. Подойдя к прилавку, заставленному кусками всевозможных вырезок, куриных ножек, свиных голов, Юзу вспомнила, как давно не ела мяса. Этот манящий запах свежего, только что нарубленного, мяса опьянял. Последний раз она готовила карри, когда Карин ещё была дома.  
Как бы ей хотелось сейчас взять пару кусочков, замариновать в соевом соусе и специях, кинуть на сковородку и, скворча маслом, тщательно обжарить с двух сторон. Юзу сглотнула.  
Аккуратно, так, чтобы никто не заметил, она обошла прилавок, выходя на небольшой дворик, где стоял сарай. Приоткрыв дверь, Юзу остановилась как вкопанная. То, что она увидела, заставило её содрогнуться, внутренности сжаться, а недавно съеденному обеду пойти обратно. Она оказалась в окружении животных туш, повешенных на крючок у самого потолка. Их содранные шкуры валялись в углу и ужасно смердели. За тушами, у дальней стены Юзу заметила клетки. Осторожно пройдя вглубь, она увидела с десяток небольших и грязных клеток, в которых лежали, доживая свои последние дни, птицы и поросята. С ранами от побоев, мордочками в собственных отходах, с нервно вздымающимися животами. Мухи уже витали над ними, бессовестно садясь на ещё дышащие туши.  
Юзу ахнула, не в силах сдержать слёзы, зажимая нос от отвратительного запаха. Внезапно её снова привлёк писк и последующий за ним шум. Подняв голову, она заметила наверху маленькую клетку, в которой кто-то сидел. Юзу поставила друг на друга пустые вольеры и встала. В клетке, прыгая и брыкаясь, находился маленький детёныш кабана. Он жалобно смотрел на неё своими маленькими, словно чёрные бусинки, глазками, попискивая, вставая на задние копытца. У него был песочный окрас, а спинку прорезали тёмные, почти чёрные, полосы. Маленькие ушки забавно двигались, а приплюснутый носик пыхтел, издавая смешные звуки.  
Юзу не вспомнила, как мечтала до этого о сочном куске мясца. Все её мысли и переживания сосредоточились теперь лишь на этом комочке жизни, сидящим в клетке и ожидающим своего часа.  
— Ты не станешь чьей-то едой, мой хороший, — прошептала она, поворачивая щеколду и принимая прыгнувшего прямо к ней кабанчика в объятия.  
Осталось только одно: выйти из сарая незамеченной и быстро сбежать. Кабанчик попискивал и лез Юзу в лицо, желая то ли облизать, то ли на радостях укусить. Медленно подходя к выходу, Юзу надеялась лишь на чудо. Выглянув из-под приоткрытой двери, она воровато посмотрела по сторонам и, не заметив опасности, сделала шаг вперёд. Кабанчик чихнул.  
— Эй, Иори, тащи из сарая три туши! У семьи Кимура сегодня праздник по случаю помолвки их старшего сына. Выбери те, что посвежее, мы же не хотим кончить в яме!  
— Слушаюсь, господин Оойши! Три туши для семьи Кимура, будет сделано!  
До Юзу донеслись грузные шаги, она вздрогнула, когда через секунду из-за угла прилавков показался огромный мужчина с мускулистыми руками, одетый в грязный, замасленный, фартук. Заметив низкую девчонку, застывшую с кабанчиком в руках, он не сразу сообразил, тупо вперив в неё взглядом. Но вскоре на его лице пробежала тень осознания.  
— Эй! — низко заревел он. — Ты что это тут делаешь? И что это у тебя... Это же наш!..  
Юзу ойкнула, метнувшись за сарай, но упёрлась лишь в густые заросли сирени, за которыми проглядывал забор. Сердце бешено заколотилось в груди. Какая же она дура, ну кто ещё совершает такие безответственные поступки? Кто, кроме неё?! Обернувшись, она увидела, как мужчина вытащил торчащий из пня топор.  
Он же не собирался её зарубить?  
Губы затряслись, а коленки подкосились. Больше всего на свете Юзу в такие моменты боялась обмочиться. Она никогда не представляла, как такое возможно, но сейчас страх овладел ею настолько, что приходилось прилагать все усилия, напрягая мочевой пузырь. Страх – это так унизительно.  
Юзу зажмурилась, когда мужчина подошёл слишком ближе. Она уже могла почувствовать исходящий от его халата и рук запах свежего животного мяса. Сейчас этот запах показался Юзу до рвоты омерзительным.  
— Когда я просил остаться и подождать меня, я не имел в виду, что тебе следует куда-то идти.  
— Ты ещё кто такой?  
Открыв глаза, Юзу помотала головой и увидела стоящего на крыше Раку. Недовольно сложив руки крест-накрест, он стоял, раздражённо отстукивая правой ногой. Он был одет в красно-оранжевые одежды, какие носят буддийские монахи.  
— Ты же не дама в беде, верно? — сказал он, и его янтарные глаза сверкнули. — Я его отвлеку, а ты беги. Того, который у прилавка, я уже вырубил.  
Ловко спрыгнув, Раку почти беззвучно приземлился на землю, закрывая Юзу спиной. Слёзы полились рекой, ей хотелось закрыть лицо руками, но из-за кабанчика она не могла это сделать.  
— Ну же! — заорал Раку.  
Его золотистые волосы быстро теряли цвет, становясь пепельно-белыми, а на макушке вырастали лисьи уши. Оскалившись, Раку довольно отметил, что его вид уже успел напугать несостоявшегося мясника.  
— В-вы синигами? — залепетал мужчина, делая шаг назад.  
— Синигами? — удивился Раку. — Разве я похож?  
Вцепившись когтистыми руками в лицо, он краем глаза заметил проносящуюся мимо Юзу.  
Она бежала быстро, не разбирая дороги, лишь бы куда-нибудь подальше от этого места. Разве могла она подумать ещё пару лет назад, что её жизнь сложится совсем не так, как у всех её друзей по школе и университету. Что вместо того, чтобы работать, приходить домой и под звуки телевизора готовить ужин, на выходных собираться с друзьями в караоке или барбекю, встречаться с парнем и мечтать о совместном будущем, Юзу будет шляться по всему Обществу Душ, миру мёртвых, в поисках своей пропавшей сестры в компании кицунэ и теневого убийцы. Как с этим всем справиться? С той информацией, что она никогда не была простым человеком. Её любимая мать – квинси, а любимый отец – синигами, рождённый в Обществе Душ. Даже её брат принял наследие семьи, отправившись служить в Сейрейтей. А теперь ещё и Карин ушла, оставив Юзу одну.  
— Не бросила! Нет! Я обязательно её верну! — плакала Юзу, несясь по улицам города.  
Её отрезвил удар. Упав, она вдруг опомнилась и подняла глаза. Над ней навис мужчина, не слишком красивый. У него был крупный нос, и частично отсутствовала бровь, а само лицо было грубым, словно наспех слепленным. Но глаза мужчины лучились искренним беспокойством.  
— Эй, — сказал он. — Ты в порядке?  
Он присел на корточки, пытаясь рассмотреть девчонку. Она кого-то напоминала ему, то ли эти беспорядочные рыжие волосы, то ли... Внезапно он заметил в её руках кабанчика.  
— Это же Клайд! Откуда он у тебя?  
Юзу подняла на мужчину красные заплаканные глаза.  
— За что мне это всё? Я никогда больше не буду есть мясо!  
— Чего? Ты не ранена?  
Он помог ей подняться на ноги.  
— Пойдём со мной, — сказал мужчина. — У меня тут неподалёку дом. Расскажешь по дороге, что случилось.

Дом семейства Шиба был расположен вдали от остальных поселений. Оно и понятно, ведь постройка поражала своими габаритами и экстравагантностью. Юзу не смогла сдержать удивлённого возгласа, увидев приземистый домик с покатой крышей, из которого вырастала башня и две мускулистые руки, держащие плакат с надписью «Куукаку Шиба».  
— Это ваш дом? — ахнула она.  
— Крутой, правда? — воскликнул Гандзю, так звали этого мужчину. — Но вкусы моей сестры не каждый может понять, поэтому нас несколько раз изгоняли из городов и деревень. Всегда находили повод, мол, мы слишком шумные соседи. Но знаете что, эти старые снобы просто ничего не понимали в строительстве и в глубине души завидовали нам.  
— Это точно. — подтвердила Юзу.  
Она хихикнула в кулачок, наблюдая за счастливым Гандзю, обнимающим маленького кабанчика. Войдя во двор, он выпустил детёныша, и тот радостно помчался в сарай.  
— Бонни! — закричал Гандзю. — Твой сын вернулся, милая!  
Они зашли в одну из больших и просторных комнат. Внутри, расположившись на ковре, засыпанном всевозможными подушками с моном клана Шиба, их ждала молодая женщина. Её голова была небрежно перевязана бинтами, отчего черные лохматые волосы торчали во все стороны.  
— Кого это ты привёл, Гандзю? — вздёрнув нос, спросила Куукаку. — Она не похожа на покупателей взрывчатки!  
— Эта девушка спасла Клайда от жестокого съедения. Я безмерно ей благодарен и хочу помочь ей всем, чем смогу.  
Куукаку внимательно посмотрела на Юзу, застенчиво выглядывающую из-за спины Гандзю.  
— И что же эта девушка хочет?  
— Я ищу свою сестру, Шиба-сан, — склонив голову, мягко начала Юзу. — Она не вернулась домой несколько месяцев назад, мне кажется, с ней что-то случилось.  
— Коганэхико, Широганэхико! — крикнула Куукаку. — Принесите гостье еды и воды!  
Двое очень похожих с виду привратника тут же покинули комнату и через несколько мгновений вернулись с блюдами и кувшинами, до краёв наполненными водой.  
— Плох тот хозяин, который прежде чем выслушать, не накормит своих гостей. Мой глупый младший брат даже не поинтересовался, нуждаешься ли ты в чём-то. Простите его.  
— Но, дорогая сестра, — попытался возразить Гандзю.  
— Молчать, болван! Так хоть казаться будешь умнее! Тебе ещё многому стоит научиться.  
— Право, не стоит так ругать Вашего брата, Шиба-сан! — забеспокоилась Юзу. — Он был ко мне очень добр.  
— Ты очень добра, девочка. Но не стоит лезть в разборки между братьями и сёстрами, сама должна понимать. Как тебя зовут?  
— Юзу, госпожа.  
— Юзу, как ты считаешь, могла ли твоя сестра просто сбежать из дома по своей прихоти?  
— Она бы никогда так не поступила.  
Через несколько минут привратники принесли еду. Юзу ощущала себя где-то в шестнадцатом веке. И ей пришлось включить все свои знания этикета и стиля речи того периода. Ей казалось, что она попала в исторический фильм. Наполнив, свою чашу холодной водой, Юзу осушила её до дна. Никогда ещё вода не казалось такой вкусной. Тут же наполнив ещё и ещё, она опрокидывала воду в горло, но всё ещё не могла напиться. На улице сейчас было очень жарко.  
Куукаку аккуратно набила трубку искусственной рукой, затем подожгла табак и медленно затянулась. Прикрыв от удовольствие глаза, она выпустила сизое облако прямо в Гандзю. Брат насупился, принявшись махать руками.  
— Сестра! — закричал он.  
— Ну, прости-прости.  
Юзу улыбнулась, вспомнив свои мелкие ссоры с Карин. Как та случайно нашла её дневник и спрятала. Юзу тогда страшно обиделась, ведь все её тайны стали известны, но Карин даже не открыла его. Просто засунула под матрас, чтобы повеселиться. Как Юзу потом в отместку специально не солила еду всю неделю. Это было ужасно, ведь Карин просто ненавидит пресную пищу.  
— Сестра редко выходит из поместья, но вот я – очень часто! — сказал Гандзю. — Опиши её, может, я смогу тебе помочь.  
— Ну... — Юзу поднесла палец к губам. — У неё чёрные волосы и тёмно-серые глаза, взгляд суровый, строгий. Телосложение... стройное, спортивное; невысокого роста, но не низкая. Мы с ней совсем не похожи, но может... может я нарисую её.  
Взяв в руки предложенные чернила с бумагой, Юзу быстро и карикатурно нарисовала свою сестру.  
Куукаку прищурилась, пытаясь распознать в рисунке человека. Гандзю выбежал из комнаты и вернулся с огромными книгами.  
— Я видел похожую девушку! — крикнул он. — Сестра, мы с тобой видели её недавно. Я ещё тогда сказал...  
Он хлопнул пыльными фолиантами, и все закашлялись от поднявшегося серого облака. Открыв, он какое-то время листал, а потом тыкнув куда-то, передал книгу Юзу. Это оказалось семейное древо клана Шиба с жизнеописанием каждого его члена, приложенными рисунками, печатями, подписями и письмами. Юзу развернула сложенный вдвое лист и ахнула. С бумаги на неё смотрела Карин. Только старше, одетая в богатые одежды, с длинными волосами, уложенными в роскошную причёску. И, безусловно, женственнее и горделивее. Но сурой взгляд тёмных глаз... это Юзу ни с чем не могла перепутать.  
— Это Карин! — охнула она.  
— Это Минори Шиба, последняя глава клана Шиба, когда тот ещё был цел. После неё наш клан разделился две ветви: основную и побочную. — пояснила Куукаку.  
— Похожую на неё девушку я видел в первом районе на рынке, она была в компании беловолосого капитана.  
Юзу ахнула.  
— Должно быть, это Тоширо Хитсугая. Он как-то останавливался у нас... — она запнулась, — в деревне.  
— Бьюсь об заклад, они отправились в Сейрейтей. Только тебя туда не пустят без особого разрешения.  
— У них не будет выбора. — уверенно ответила Юзу. — Я обязательно верну свою сестру.  
— Она определённо похожа на того парня! — выдохнув облако дыма, воскликнула Куукаку.  
Юзу листала книгу, отмечая невероятно красивую Микки, о которой почти не было информации; высокого и мужественного Ичиро, капитана 10-го отряда; она пролистала до Кайена и его жены Мияко.  
— Этот Кайен очень похож на моего брата, — сказала она. — Не понимаю, чем. Может быть, лохматостью?  
Куукаку взглянула на портрет.  
— И на того парня, кстати, тоже. Может, вы родственники?  
Следующая страница повергла Юзу в шок. Книга выпала из её рук. Подскочив, она закрыла руками рот, чтобы не закричать.  
_Глава побочной ветви Шиба, капитан 10-го отряда. Иссин Шиба. Пропал без вести._  
Юзу попыталась взять себя в руки.  
— Это... мой отец!  
В комнату вбежали привратники и тут же повалились на колени, ударившись лбами в пол.  
— Госпожа Куукаку, какой-то человек ломится сюда! Мы никак не можем от него избавиться!  
— Кто это ещё? — вскочила Куукаку и, быстро стуча по полу пятками, отправилась ко входу.  
Юзу поспешила за ней. Выйдя на улицу и вновь почувствовав на себе тепло яркого солнца, Юзу тяжело вздохнула. Выглянув из-за спины женщины, она вдруг застыла. Сияя в ярких лучах и в храмовой буддийской одежде, перед ней стоял Раку. Его жёлтые длинные волосы развевались в стороны, а зелёные глаза сверкали озорством. Юзу отметила, что красный и оранжевый ему невероятно шли.  
— Я за тобой, — сказал Раку, подмигнув.  
Юзу вмиг смутилась, её сердце забилось сильнее.  
— Или ты думала, что я тебя бросил?  
— Н-ничего я такого н-не думала! — выпалила Юзу.  
Она развернулась, скромно улыбнувшись хозяевам дома.  
— Госпожа Куукаку, Гандзю-сан и вы – Коганэхико и Широганэхико – спасибо, что позаботились обо мне! Благодаря вам, я теперь знаю, что моя сестра жива и куда примерно направляется.  
— Обязательно заходи ещё! — воскликнул Гандзю. — Как выяснилось, ты же наша родственница. Мы почти из одного клана.  
— Действительно, приходи ещё. Нашим семейным записям не хватает дополнений. Клан Шиба оказывается гораздо больше, чем мы думали. Возможно, мы сможем его восстановить. — сказала Куукаку.  
Юзу кивнула, пообещав, что обязательно заглянет как-нибудь, и побежала к Раку, от чего-то невероятно радостная.

— Зачем ты отправил её? — недовольно ворчит Дзинта. — Она же... совсем ничего не знает о том мире.  
— Если бы я и хотел её остановить, — задумчиво отвечает Урахара Киске, рассматривая на своей пиале отпечаток пальца, случайно оставленный гончаром, — то всё равно бы не смог.  
Рядом лежит в соблазнительной позе, вытянув свои длинные красивые ноги, Йоруичи Шихоин. Она потягивается, и её и так облегающий костюм ещё сильнее привлекает внимание ко всем изгибам её спортивного тела.  
— Дзинта, малыш, не недооценивай молодых девушек, особенно таких, как дочери Иссина Куросаки. Эта девочка Юзу кажется такой наивной и слабой, но она пойдёт на всё, чтобы найти свою сестру.  
Дзинта, сложив руки крест-накрест и прыснув, отворачивается.  
— На вкус как враньё. Я не доверяю этим двоим, они точно не смогут защитить Юзу. Особенно этот лис.  
Йоруичи весело смеётся.  
— Кстати, милый, ты знаешь, что в современном мире девушки предпочитают встречаться с теми парнями, у которых есть высшее образование и хорошая работа. Так что вместо того, чтобы ревновать, лучше бы занялся собой.  
Дзинта жутко краснеет то ли от злости, то ли от стыда. Цокнув, он быстро выходит из комнаты, ударив плечом заходившую с подносом Уруру. Девушка вскрикивает, выронив тарелки с мисо-супом.  
— У него переходный возраст что ли до сих пор не закончился? — спрашивает Йоруичи, с интересом наблюдая за растекающейся по полу жидкостью.  
— Нет, — отвечает Урахара. — Просто он очень волнуется.

Карин и Мегуми сидят на обрыве у озера, свесив ноги и болтая ими, как если бы были детьми. На другой стороне Карин видится большой камень, и она мысленно делает в голове заметку, что обязательно сходит посмотреть как-нибудь. Этот камень или даже булыжник кажется очень необычным.  
Мегуми рядом тихо наслаждается тишиной, нарушаемой лишь всплеском небольших волн.  
— Здесь так хорошо, — тихо говорит Карин, словно боится разрушить волшебство этого места.  
Мегуми прикрывает глаза, подставляя бледное лицо солнцу.  
— Я часто приходила сюда, когда ещё жила в первом районе. Знаешь, я много где успела пожить.  
Они немного помолчали, наслаждаясь спокойствием. Озеро было со всех сторон окружено лесом, и о нём, по-видимому, мало кто знал. Сюда не было проложено даже тропинки. Они ориентировались по деревьям, направлению тени и муравейникам.  
— Представляешь, — начала Мегуми, — я вчера вернулась от своих беспризорников, о которых уже давно забочусь. Я тебе рассказывала, помнишь?  
Карин нахмурилась, вороша набитую всем чем можно память. Что-то такое она действительно припоминала.  
— Я обычно ношу им гостинцы, фруктовые сладости или конфеты, провожу немного время, рассказываю об учёбе и всякое такое. И вчера тоже пришла, значит, а старшенький как вытащит из-за пазухи огромный кинжал.  
— Кинжал? — удивилась Карин.  
— Сама сначала не поверила, думала муляж или просто игрушка. А это настоящий, рукоять у него резная, лезвие тончайшее и острое, как бритва. Вещица явно принадлежала какому-то аристократу. И тут не успела я закрыть рот от ошеломления, как Юми снимает с шеи подвеску с синим камнем.  
— В виде капли? — вырвалось у Карин.  
— Да, именно такой! А что, ты знаешь владельца? Надо бы вернуть украденные вещи, хотя мои говорят, что им подарили их. Какая-то добрая богиня. Но какая богиня, что за вздор? Обокрали аристократов, вот и разговор весь.  
Карин широко раскрыла глаза. Мысли быстро складывались в голове. Она конечно же помнила, кому принадлежали эти вещи. Аквамариновое кольцо, обёрнутое в платок, всё ещё хранится во внутреннем кармане формы. А это значит только одно.  
— Если говорят, что подарили, значит, так оно и есть, — отрезала она.  
— Не поняла. Ты знаешь владельца?  
— Это великий дар богини.  
Мегуми с подозрением посмотрела на подругу, которая вдруг странно улыбнулась сама себе. Ей уже давно казалось, что эта сидящая рядом непонятная девушка что-то скрывает. Она почти ничего не рассказывает о себе. Прибыв из дальнего района, оказывается хорошей знакомой капитана 10-го отряда, который, судя по слухам, вырос в совсем другом. Ничем не владеющая, но прошедшая сразу в класс ускоренного обучения.  
И каждый раз, когда она использует силу, все вокруг чувствуют странные колебания, ни на что не похожие, ни с чем не сравнимые. Даже преподаватели порой переглядываются между собой. Но никто ничего не делает и не говорит. Все просто молча продолжают свою работу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In spe - в надежде.


	12. historia mea

Стояла безлунная ночь. Вдыхая прохладный воздух, Карин брела по улицам Сейрейтея, направляясь в сторону общежития. Потерев мозолистые руки, она шумно вдохнула, набирая воздухом лёгкие. Голова закружилась. Сегодня они с Тоширо несколько часов посвятили тренировкам, чтобы подготовить Карин к промежуточному экзамену.  
Тоширо сказал, что у Карин есть шансы. Это их первый экзамен, поэтому Пустые должны быть ослаблены и ограничены в своих возможностях. По задумке, ученики должны правильно среагировать в непредвиденных обстоятельствах, показать умение командной работы, применить заклинания кидо и мастерство фехтования. Цель же экзамена - выявить пробелы и слабые места самих себя, чтобы в дальнейшем постараться их заполнить.  
Из-за деревьев показались жёлтые окна общежития. Никто ещё и не думал ложиться спать. Карин не была удивлена, её крыло было одним из самых шумных. Соседки часто по ночам играли, сплетничали или вовсе убегали в общий холл, из которого потом всю ночь доносились крики и песни, сопровождаемые громким смехом. Войдя во двор, она прошла по тропинке и, подняв голову, остановилась. На траве сидел, запрокинув голову и устремив взгляд в звёздное небо, Юкио Киришики. В темноте было трудно разглядеть выражение его лица, но Карин отчего-то показалось, будто оно сейчас невероятно печальное и грустное.  
— А, это ты, бродяжка. — бросил Юкио, но в его голосе однако не было прежнего ехидства и яда, — Как обычно приходишь к ночи.  
— Почему ты меня так называешь? — подойдя ближе, спросила Карин.  
— А разве это не так? Всё нужно называть своими именами.  
Карин закусила губу, не найдя, что ответить. Посмотрев на Юкио сверху вниз, она заметила что-то у него в руках. Какую-то деревянную дощечку. Юкио крутил её пальцами.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Ну, какое тебе дело? Иди, куда шла. — вздохнув, ответил он.  
— Мне некуда идти.  
— А к своему капитану не пойдёшь? — без всякой издёвки, равнодушно спросил Юкио.  
— Не пойду.  
— На самом деле мне нет до этого никакого дела. Спросил, потому что это стало уже общей шуткой на всём потоке.  
Карин села рядом и, запрокинув голову, посмотрела в небо. Звёзды сегодня были совсем не яркие, но также завораживали, как и всегда. Звёздное небо было для Карин одним из тех вещей, на которые можно было смотреть вечно.  
— Хоть кому-то всё равно.  
— Тебе кто-то разрешал садиться рядом со мной?  
— Мне не нужно спрашивать разрешение, чтобы что-то делать. — повернувшись, Карин сощурила глаза. — Я бродячая кошка, которой правила не писаны.  
Юкио от неожиданности широко раскрыл глаза. И тихо рассмеялся. Атмосфера между ними потеплела.  
— Ран сегодня хочет кое-что провести. — сказал он после недолгой паузы. — Думаю, она хотела бы, чтобы ты поучаствовала.

В общей гостиной общежития, где часто отдыхали ученики академии Духовных Частиц, было шумно и стоял полумрак. Ран, смеясь, передавала зажжёные свечи Кеничи, Мегуми, Гэну и другим ученикам, а те ставили их на пол, образуя своеобразный круг. Юкио доставал из сумки всё больше и больше восковых палочек, которые стиснул из дома.  
— Кто-то как-то фыркнул, что кайданы – это игры для высших кругов! Кто же это был? — вредничала Ран, зажигая и передавая свечу Мегуми, которая никак не могла скрыть улыбку. — Сегодня сыграем во всех кругах.  
— Только объясните правила, — аккуратно поставив свечу на деревянный пол, сказал Гэн.  
Все сели в круг, перед каждым оказалась восковая свеча. Они были повсюду: впереди, за спинами, в ближних и дальних углах. Сто маленьких духов огня, что этой ночью станут единственной защитой для юных рассказчиков.  
— Сегодня безлунная ночь, и это лучшее время для проведения игры сотни страшных историй, — начала Ран. — Мы по очереди рассказываем истории и после каждой гасим одну свечу, таким образом комната будет постепенно погружаться во мрак. Когда последняя свеча перестанет гореть, по поверьям произойдёт что-то загадочное и ужасное.  
— Я начну первая, так как я сама предложила эту игру да и вообще я люблю всегда быть первой. — хихикнула Ран, выпивая из бутыли нечто тёмное. — Однажды мужчина по имени Горо Накадзима после долгих странствий вернулся домой. Войдя в дом, он увидел там всю свою семью, сидящую за трапезой. Обрадовавшись, Горо сел за стол и принялся есть. Еда была настолько вкусной, что он не мог оторваться. Вдоволь наевшись, он лёг спать, а, встав на утро, вдруг оказался в старом разрушенном доме, в котором никого не было. «Как я здесь оказался?» — удивлялся Горо. Выйдя на улицы, он пошёл к соседям. «В этом доме давным-давно был пожар, и семья, что жила там, вся сгорела прямо во время еды!» — ответил сосед, живший неподалеку. Горо ужаснулся и побежал на кладбище. Прибежав туда, он увидел несколько могил, принадлежащих его семье. Там были и его мать, и отец, и бабушка с дедушкой, и даже младшая сестра. Горо расплакался и провёл у их могил целый день. Вечером, возвращаясь в свою деревню услышал он звуки, доносящиеся из его дома. «Подай мне чашку, мама!» — кричала его младшая сестра. «Что-то Горо, сын мой любимый, не возвращается!» — сетовал его отец. Не выдержав, Горо побежал в дом. Больше его никто не видел. А на кладбище по утру появилась ещё одна могила, — Ран сделала небольшую паузу, наблюдая за своими слушателями. — Вот так говорят. А теперь, когда история закончена, смочите пальцы и погасите пламя первой свечи.  
Все выглядели задумчиво. Никто не хотел прерывать наступившее молчание.  
— А я ведь, — сказал кто-то из темноты, — давно не был дома.  
— Кто следующий?  
— Я, — отозвался Юкио. — До академии мы каждый август играли в сто историй, поэтому я тоже кое-что знаю. Жил один богатый господин, имени его уже никто не помнит, зато всем известно, как он был жесток, подл и нечестив. Много плохих поступков совершил он за всю свою жизнь, но расплата к нему так и не приходила. Однажды, выйдя ночью насладиться пейзажем своего цветущего сада, господин заметил затаившегося в глубине цветов юношу. Он подозвал его, и юноша вышел, ослепив того своей красотой. Мгновенно вспыхнули у господина чувства к мальчику. Спустился он к нему и, приобняв и пообещав позаботиться, повёл к себе в покои. Всю ночь из покоев доносились крики, но привыкшая прислуга не поднимала тревогу. На утро, открыв двери, они увидели своего господина, лежащего на полу в луже собственной крови. У него было перерезано горло, а всё тело измучено. Рядом с телом лежала катана, которая, как позже признали, принадлежала одному самураю. Богатый господин, воспылавший чувствами к его дочери, пригласил его к себе в дом попробовать замечательное сакэ, и там убийца перерезал захмелевшему самураю горло. А дочь господин вскоре забрал себе, и больше ту никто не видел. После похорон подлого господина, катана, отомстив за своего хозяина, таинственно исчезла. Так говорят...  
— И вот еще одна свеча гаснет, — прошептала Ран, — и тени вокруг нашего дома начинают походить на долгую ехидную улыбку.  
Стало темнее, и Карин почувствовала себя слегка неуютно.  
— Да уж, не совершайте дурных поступков. — сказала она.  
С ней согласились.

Все духи могучего клана Дилювиум склонились, носом практически роя землю, пока их дух-хранитель медленно и важно проходила мимо, сопровождаемая своим советником Алмерикусом.  
— Дилювиум не перестаёт расти, — отметила Дайра, оглядывая стройные ряды вздымающихся кверху спин её верных последователей. Палачей Ку Инду. — Алмерикус, ты принимаешь в клан всех желающих? Качество погубит количество.  
— Ты меня обижаешь. У меня только лучшие воины трёх островов.  
Дилювиум почти на половину состоял из наг, умело орудующих одной или несколькими катанами одновременно. Племена змеелюдов, как их называли в низах, были представителями коренного населения острова Северных Течений. В отличии от снежных дев, проживающих только в самом Хигане, наги населяли южные и восточные земли острова. Кроме наг Дилювиум также составляли духи погибших моряков, победители турниров Унарии и даже утонувшие самураи.  
Остановившись, Дайра опустила голову вниз. Несколько прядей выбились из-под капюшона и коснулись оголённого плеча юноши, слегка пощекотав загорелую кожу. У него были длинные иссиня-чёрные волосы, красной лентой собранные в низкий хвост. Лёгкое кимоно с оголённой рукой, в которое он был одет, совсем не сочеталось с дождливой и пасмурной погодой Унарии.  
— Подними голову.  
Юноша поднялся, устремив на Дайру чёрные, змееподобные глаза. Он смотрел на неё без тени благоговения или страха, но в этом взгляде не было ни нахальства, ни наглости. Он просто смотрел.  
— Твоё имя?  
— Я не помню, — тихо ответил юноша, — но раньше меня, кажется, звали Защитником Тысячи, хотя это неправда.  
— Это новобранец, — поспешил пояснить Алмерикус,— он совсем ещё толком ничего не знает. Он ведь цукумогами, дух меча. Его хозяин погиб, и его почему-то прибило к нашим берегам, хотя эти духи обычно приходят в Ку Ида. Мои ребята нашли его в горах.  
Дайра присела на корточки и прикоснулась пальцами к лицу юноши, слегка проводя по щекам, касаясь бровей, ресниц и губ. Он молчал, пристально рассматривая её в ответ. На лице той, которую он должен будет защищать ценой своей жизни, была вечная маска. Белая, словно сделанная изо льда, маска с маленькими прорезями для глаз. Он даже не знал, дышит ли она, шевелятся ли её губы, краснеют ли её щёки.  
— В Дилювиуме ты никогда не сможешь проявить себя. — сказала Дайра, обращаясь к нему, и ему показалось, что она не говорит, а это её голос звучит в его голове. — Нет, никогда. Здесь ты будешь лишь губить чужие жизни, а ты был создан совсем не для этого.  
Юноша прикрыл глаза.  
— Я не знаю, для чего я создан. Защитник Тысячи, не сумевший спасти ни одну жизнь.  
Дайра нежно провела по его плечу, и его кожу зажгло от её прикосновений.  
— Просто твоё время ещё не пришло.  
Встав, она поправила локон и направилась дальше.  
— Радуйся, дурак! — зашептал Алмерикус. — Боги удачи благоволят тебе, ведь Она тебя выбрала.  
Юноша непонимающе воззрился на своего господина. Алмерикус захотел треснуть себя по лбу. Он ненавидел новичков.  
— Глупец, ты будешь защитником одной, что стоит тысячи.

— Я вспомнил одну историю. — неожиданно сказал Гэн. — Только я не уверен подходит она или нет, но она показалась мне жуткой. Один странствующий монах рассказал мне её, когда наш район уже неделю заливал сильный дождь. Однажды, сказал он, когда непрерывные дожди будут заливать деревни и города и реки выйдут из своих берегов, когда вспыхнут пожары и ветры будут сносить леса и горы, словно сухие листья, когда земля разверзнется пропастями и весь урожай пропадёт, тогда родится дитя Отца всех отцов. Предвестник слёз и крови, болезней и смерти. Священные земли будут умываться кровью, как уже умывались много веков назад. Старики и дети начнут умирать словно скот. С ним будут четыре рогатых коня, которые поскачут по земле, оставляя после себя лишь кровоточащие пустоши.  
— Кстати, давным-давно, больше двадцати лет назад, наверное...— задумался Кеничи. — У нас чуть родовое поместье не снесло от урагана. А несколько сараев и амбаров клана Кучики, насколько я знаю, сгорели.  
— А в нашей деревне было землятрясение, они часто бывают конечно, но такого сильного на моей памяти ещё не было. Мы тогда еле спаслись. — сказал Мацуи.  
— Это же просто байка старого монаха! — хмыкнул Юкио. — А несчастья встречаются всегда, не стоит связывать их с каким-то заговором.  
— Согласна! — подтвердила Карин. — Какие-то детские страшилки, не стоит верить.  
Приняв бутылку, Гэн сразу пригубил. И чуть не выплюнул, сморщившись.  
— Что это за дрянь? — выругался он.  
— Мы все должны выпить это в знак нашего единства. Как никак, мы постепенно становимся командой, — ответил Мацуи.  
Видимо, непонятное алкогольное содержимое в бутылке было сделано им.  
— Загасите свечу, история рассказана. — напомнила Ран. — Кто следующий?

Укитаки Джуширо, бывший капитан 13-го отряда, печально улыбался Кёраку. Глаза у него были добрые и лучистые. Главнокомандующий слегка поклонился окружённому палочками с благовониями портрету, поднял пиалу. Горячее саке приятно смазало горло, нос уловил в аромате дрожженые тона. Нанао подлила ему ещё.  
— В Вестнике Сейрейтея уже давным-давно нет продолжения «Согъё отказывается!». Это была любимая всеми детьми серия романов.  
— У капитана была была удивительная судьба, — вздохнула Нанао. — Я и понятия не имела, что в Обществе Душ есть боги, и они живут среди нас, соприкасаются, благословляют. Точнее, я видела святилища и всё такое, но я не думала, что...  
— Нанао-тян, ты знаешь легенду про Короля Душ?  
— Моя мама рассказывала мне в детстве, что он был первым воином, которому удалось пробудить дух меча, а значит, он стал первым синигами.  
— Есть и другая легенда, — начал Кёраку, смотря на потрет старого друга. — Когда-то давно Король Душ отрезал себе руки и ноги, вырвал себе сердце и спустил их в Общество Душ. Его части стали богами и зажили самостоятельно. Его руки покровительствовали прогрессу и стагнации, а сердце олицетворяло силу, которая лишь закалялась и увеличивалась с трудностями.  
— Тогда были воистину мрачные времена, — Нанао поправила очки.  
— Тогда ещё не было дворца и всего Сейрейтея. Когда Король Душ отрезал себе руки и ноги, когда он вырывал сердце, кровь ручьями лилась, пропитывая землю и насыщаяя реки и озёра. В тех краях тогда проживала одна небольшая семья. Муж с женой выращили рис и овощи, сливы, вишни, персики и абрикосы плодоносили каждый год. Они пили воду из источников и мылись в лесном озере неподалёку от дома. У них никогда не было детей, но вдруг жена забеременела и подарила мужу сына. Мальчик родился на заре, когда солнце было ещё низко, поэтому его назвали Кусакабэ. По легенде, в нём текла кровь Короля Душ. Выросши, он основал клан Шиба.  
— Ого! — удивилась Нанао Исе. — Не поэтому ли этот клан когда-то входил в число великих благородных семей? Вы сильны в легендах, главнокомандующий.  
— Эту сказку я услышал один раз в глубоком детстве, когда сбежал из дома и потерялся. Я долго бродил, пока не забрёл в какой-то сарай, где старый торговец рассказывал детям всякие истории. Ох, и досталось же мне от матери, когда меня наконец-то нашли.  
Нанао рассмеялась.  
— Вы вечно получаете от женщин.

— Можно, я попробую? — спросил Кеничи. — Моя история о любви. Однажды ёкай влюбился в человеческую девушку. Он навещал её каждую ночь, подходя к её комнате и заглядывая внутрь через окна. Девушка была невероятно красива и умна, но она не только не отвечала демону взаимностью, но и старалась прогнать его, используя печати, благовония, молитвы и даже нанося ритуальный макияж. Ёкай даже обернулся красивым мужчиной в богатых одеждах, но прозорливая девушка сразу раскусила его и не вышла из своей комнаты.  
Узнав, что его избранница скоро выходит замуж, хитрый ёкай решил дождаться свадьбы и убить там всех родственников девушки и её будущего мужа. Он думал, что после того, как она избавится от всех своих привязанностей, она согласится стать его. Дождавшись, когда паланкин девушки вынесут из собственного дома и понесут в дом жениха, ёкай ворвался и зарезал родителей девушки и всю её семью. То же он сделал и дома у жениха, когда паланкин едва ли принесли к порогу. Разъярённая девушка, обезумевшая от горя, в отчаянии вытащила кинжал и зарубила ёкая. Но сердце её в тот же миг разорвалось, и она упала следом прямо в распростёртые объятья демона. Так и лежали они, мёртвые, словно влюблённые. Её голова покоилась у него на груди, а её спину обнимали его когтистые руки.  
— Это ужасная история.  
— Умереть в объятиях ненавистного, что может быть хуже? — спросил Юкио.  
— Наверное, провалиться на завтрашнем экзамене, — ответила Карин. — Серьёзно, я одна волнуюсь?  
Некоторые задумались.  
— Я тоже. — согласился Гэн.  
— А я нет, — пожала плечами Мегуми. — Пройдёшь или нет, на этом твоя жизнь не кончится.  
— Тоже верно, — согласилась Ран. — Тем временем, ещё одна свеча гаснет.  
Из коридора донёсся шум. Все на миг замолчали, прислушиваясь. Тихий шум сменился грохотом, словно что-то упало, и вскоре послышались шаркающие шаги. Звуки были ритмичные, но стихли они ровно так же, как и начались. Неожиданно. Тот, кто шагал, никуда не вышел. Словно остановился. И всё стихло.  
Никто не произносил ни звука. Даже Карин почувствовала волнение, скорее не её собственное, а возникшее под давлением всеобщего страха. Она ловила на себе периодические взгляды и сама переглядывалась. Кто-то кусал губы, кто-то замер, кто-то постоянно вертел головой, ища подвох. Некоторые судорожно искали бутылку с неизвестным содержимым.  
— У меня тоже есть история, — прервала тишину Карин. — Она совсем не страшная, хотя с какой стороны посмотреть. Скорее грустная. Жила-была одна девочка, у неё была большая и дружная семья: сестрёнка, старший брат, мама и папа. Мама умерла сразу после рождения сестёр. Девочка тогда поклялась, что больше никогда не будет плакать. Папа с тех пор как мог старался улыбаться за двоих, он глупо шутил, кричал от радости или горя и порой совершенно по-дурацки себя вёл. Старший брат был серьёзным и очень умным, он был надеждой семьи, а младшая сестрица просто воплощала в себе идеал женщины, прекрасно готовя и убирая в доме, заботясь об остальных членах семьи. И девочка тогда решила, что во что бы то ни стало она будет защищать свою сестру. Вскоре старший брат начал пропадать. Сначала на несколько дней, потом и вовсе его не видели неделями. Все беспокоились, но он ничего не рассказывал. Однажды они ушли куда-то с отцом, их не было очень долго. Вернулся только брат. Сообщив о смерти отца, он собрал свои вещи и навсегда исчез. Сёстры остались одни. Двум маленьким девочкам очень тяжело выжить в большом и жестоком мире. Но они справлялись. У них не было выбора.  
Но вскоре девочка тоже исчезла, оставив свою сестру одну. Она мечтает вернуться или хотя бы узнать, как там её любимая сестрица. Она всё также хочет её защищать.  
Карин хотелось плакать, но глаза были сухи. Она не смогла бы пролить ни слезинки, даже если бы очень постаралась, даже если бы от этого зависела её жизнь. Ей передали бутылку, и она опрокинула жидкость в горло, обжигая его. Ей казалось, будто раскалённое железо полилось по пищеводу. Карин даже не кашлянула, лицо её не скривилось.  
Но она вздрогнула, почувствовав, как кто-то её обнял. Люди со всех сторон молча протянули к ней свои тёплые руки, обнимая. Карин даже не могла разглядеть их лиц, но готова была поспорить, что узнает руки каждого. У Мегуми всегда холодные пальцы, а у Гэна – грубые и мозолистые, Ран могла похвастаться шелковистой кожей, а у Кеничи потели ладони. Она вдруг почувствовала что-то незнакомое и новое. Подняв глаза, Карин встретилась со взглядом Юкио. Ему было неудобно, он смущался или стыдился. Но тоже не смог остаться в стороне.  
— Не переживай, — прошептала Мегуми. — У тебя всегда есть мы.

Мерзкие, шаркающие шаги в конце коридора возобновились, заставляя всех вздрогнуть и замереть. Послышался скрежет открываемых створ, и кто-то будто выпрыгнул вниз. Стало тихо.  
— Это Ао-андон, он появляется, когда расскажут все сто историй. Но у нас не набралось, поэтому он ушёл,— прошептала Ран.  
Все дружно выдохнули.  
— Я больше никогда не буду играть в кайданы...— заключил Гэн.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> historia mea (лат.) - моя история.  
Кусакабэ (日下部) - просто ввела в гугл-переводчик, и он перевел как lower sun, что значит нижнее солнце. Если есть знатоки, пусть поправят.


	13. memento mori

Массивные двери полигона нависали над учениками академии, казавшимися на фоне лишь мелкими букашками. Там, за широкими бревнами, рыскали в поисках своей жертвы Пустые. Ослабленные и ограниченные, но всё ещё сильные и страшные, способные разорвать на части человеческую душу. Это был их промежуточный экзамен, и чтобы его пройти, ученики должны были показать всё своё мастерство, умение работать в команде или в одиночку и уничтожить всех Пустых. Готею-13 нужны были достойные синигами, способные справиться с любой опасностью и доказать свою значимость и ценность для Общества Душ. Тринадцать священных отрядов уже начинают присматриваться к ним, выбирая, кого они пригласят сразу после выпуска, а кому придётся потрудиться с вступительными экзаменами.  
Однако не все ученики академии успели овладеть духовным мечом. Карин и ещё несколько одногруппников не знали имём своих мечей. Учителя успокоили, сказав, что это нормально, им хватит умений справиться с Пустым и без знания имени. Но сложность экзамена для них тогда повышалась в разы.  
Карин до сих пор помнила все свои встречи с этим монстрами, как страх подкатывал к горлу и ужас сковывал всё её тело. Если бы не Тоширо и Ичиго, кто знает, где бы она была сейчас.  
Она вдруг подумала, что, наверное, была единственной из своей группы, кто сталкивался с Пустым вживую.  
— Ученики! — прогремел один из экзаменаторов. — Через несколько минут начнётся ваш промежуточный экзамен, и я хочу вам сказать несколько слов прежде, чем вы ломанётесь туда как быки. Там! — он указал пальцем на ворота. — Там опасно! Очень опасно! Вы не думайте, что мы придём и спасём вас, если что-то пойдёт не так. Хоть вы ещё и ученики академии, но задача экзамена погрузить вас в максимально приближенные реалии вашей будущей службы. Поэтому действуйте разумно, неважно в команде или в одиночку, но не рассчитывая на помощь сверху.  
— Да уж, поднял боевой дух, — услышала Карин чей-то шёпот.  
Экзаменатор крикнул что-то нечленораздельное, похожее на боевой клич и повернулся лицом к воротам, его серая накидка слегка качнулась от движения. Направив указательный палец в центр соединения двух створ, он быстро зашептал. Тёмная полоса очертила дерево по диагонали, и тонкие линии полукругом начали свой путь от центра к краям створ, образуя замысловатую печать. Деревянные ворота громыхнули, облака дыма поднялись из низов и щелей. Сердце Карин замерло в груди от предвкушения. Она медленно и глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках.  
— Ну, начали! Время начала экзамена 10:03! — крикнул экзаменатор.  
Толпа учеников метнулась к открытому проходу. Там, за двумя массивами дверей их ждала бескрайняя пустыня. Из серых песков произрастали черные игольчатые деревья. Поднялся туман, густой пеленой обволакивая пространство. Видимость снижалась практически до нулевой.  
— Это Лес Пустых, — сказал Кеничи. — Я видел иллюстрации в энциклопедии синигами.  
— То есть они воссоздали местность Уэко Мундо? — положив ладонь на эфес меча, спросила Мегуми.  
Сомниа Мунди, Уэко Мундо... Карин ощутила дежавю. Ещё одно странное название в копилку странных названий.  
Вдалеке послышался дикий, ни на что не похожий рёв. Услышав его однажды, ты уже никогда его не забудешь. Этот рёв, полный слепой ярости, всепоглощающей ненависти и нескончаемой боли заставлял кровь в жилах стынуть и кожу покрываться мурашками. Карин вздрогнула, в голове всё смешалось.  
— Это Пустой! — крикнули сзади. — Вперёд, прикончим его первые!  
Из-за её спины вылетели двое парней, в одном из которых она узнала Мацуи Дзиро, и скрылись в тумане. Громкие шаги, отдаваясь шумных эхом, приближались. В серой пелене загорелись красные, словно два светофора, огни. Через миг все отпрянули, когда широкая пасть в три ряда зубов возникла из ниоткуда, разрезая клыками туман, хватая его и будто глотая. Ученики бросились врассыпную. Ударив по песку огромной когтистой лапищей и никого не поймав, Пустой закатил свою мерзкую морду и громко заревел. Карин неслась, гонимая неведомым чувством, подстёгивающим её, заставляющим кровь быстрее течь по телу и стучать в висках. Она будто не слышала воя, не видела лапы и красные глаза. Она просто бежала прочь.  
Она не сразу поняла, что осталась одна. В какой-то момент Карин, остановившись, оглянулась по сторонам, не в состоянии уловить ни писка, ни шороха. Вокруг стояла мёртвая тишина.  
— Эй! — крикнула она.  
Ей ответило эхо. Карин побрела вперёд, пытаясь отдышаться и унять дрожь в коленях. Ноги увязали в сером песке. Она терпеть не могла экзамены, но сейчас отдала бы всё на свете, чтобы сесть за парту, взять ручку и спокойно решать задания.  
Но не находиться в серой пустыне, кишащей монстрами. Не потеряться в ней, отбившись от группы.  
Карин до боли стиснула зубы.  
Вдалеке показалось что-то тёмное, похожее на строение. Может там кто-то есть, подумала Карин. Туман скрывал точные очертания, оставляя лишь тёмный расплывчатый силуэт. Побежав, она поняла, что это было не здание. Скорее белые камни, торчащие из песка. Вокруг всё затрещало. Камни начали расти и подниматься над землёй. Карин разглядела тёмно-синюю, в белую широкую полоску поверхность, покрытую острыми шипами. Камней вдруг стало очень много, а над ними загорелись два кроваво-красных фонаря.  
— Пустой…— выдохнула Карин, не в силах сделать ничего более.  
Монстр, больше похожий на помесь жабы и тигра, с гигантской уродливой маской в виде кошачьего черепа, медленно перевёл свои глазищи с горизонтальными зрачками на девушку. Секундное осознание у обоих, и вот уже Карин несётся вперёд, а Пустой неуклюже прыгает за ней, каждый раз вгоняя огромные когти глубоко в песок.  
Мысли вихрем крутятся в её голове. Резко развернувшись, она занесла меч. Пусть она не знает имени своего меча, но она тренировалась два месяца, вливала свою духовную энергию в асаучи, насыщала его своей силой. У неё получится, точно получится. С ловкостью, подобной дикой кошке, Карин прыгнула вперёд. Замахнувшись, она резанула по когтистому панцирю. Всплеск чудовищной духовной силы ослепил и оглушил её. Придя в себя, она заметила, что лезвие оставило неглубокую, едва заметную царапину.  
— Чёрт! — выругалась Карин.  
Пустой заревел и пригнул лапы, чтобы приготовиться к прыжку. Карин побежала прочь. Монстр, тяжело оттолкнувшись от земли, взмыл в небо и с грохотом повалился перед ней, заграждая путь к отступлению. Карин приняла боевую стойку и напрыгнула на Пустого, целясь тому в маску. Но тот, быстро вывернувшись, подставил облачённую в панцирь лапу. У Карин от удара заломили руки, рукоять меча словно накалилась до предела, и пальцы ужалило раскалённой сталью. Ей хотелось выпустить меч и швырнуть его в песок, но она держалась, зажмурившись и до боли сжав зубы. Она не сдастся. Ни за что. Открыв глаза, она увидела золотой свет, клином расходящийся в небо. Золотые песчинки кружили вокруг Карин и Пустого, разгоняя сумрак и густую завесу тумана.  
Пустой поднял вторую лапу и с силой швырнул Карин в сторону. Пасть медленно раскрылась, обнажая белые острые зубы, глотка издала хриплые, хлюпающие, до ужаса противные звуки. Монстр, кажется, пытался смеяться.  
Карин приподнялась на локтях, голова взорвалась от боли. Удар пришёлся на всю боковую часть тела, благо песок немного сгладил падение. Помощь сверху сейчас бы точно не помешала. Может, зря она ввязалась во всю эту учёбу синигами, если всё равно не может справиться даже с ослабленным Пустым? Карин скривилась от боли. Тиатрил, Эрин, Раку и... Дайра из этого треклятого Сомниа Мунди теперь казались ей какими-то нереальными, далёкими. Словно это был сон, словно ничего этого не было по-настоящему. В конце-концов, Карин уже давно о них ничего не слышала. Рами, Ао и Тао, которых она трусливо покинула. Любимая сестрёнка Юзу, которая до сих пор ничего не знает. Которая тоже одна, без поддержки. И братец Ичи не может ей помочь. Не надо было всего этого вранья.  
— Если я выживу, — прошептала Карин. — Я расскажу им. Ичиго, Тоширо, Мегуми... всем!  
— Эй, ты кому там молишься? — раздался по всей округе мужской голос, вырывая Карин из своих переживаний. — Здесь богов нет, никто не поможет.  
Высокая мужская фигура с развевающимися от быстрого бега синими хакама под белым косоде с голубыми полосками выглядела чертовски героически. Парень стоял к Карин спиной, но она без труда смогла узнать его по белёсым волосам, скрученным в низкий хвост, по длинному тонкому мечу, кончик которого был дерзко устремлён в небо.  
— Киришики…  
Этот самодовольный сынок из благородной семьи явился сюда, чтобы… чтобы спасти её. Карин не могла поверить своим глазам и ушам. Может, он просто хотел продемонстрировать свою силу, дабы поглумиться над её никчёмностью? Юкио Киришики всегда ставил себя выше других.  
— Ты не ранена? Оставайся там, я сейчас разделаюсь с этим Пустым и помогу тебе!  
Юкио оглянулся, бросая взволнованный взгляд на Карин. Ей стало не по себе.  
— Киришики... — прошептала она.  
Вся её недавняя ненависть по отношению к этому парню окончательно улетучилась, все предыдущие мысли унеслись в тартарары. Юкио, которого она до этого считала высокомерным аристократишкой, оказался хорошим парнем, способным прийти на помощь. Она пообещала себе, что, когда этот кошмар кончится, они непременно станут друзьями. Уж она-то приложит к этому все свои силы.  
Киришики сделал взмах мечом, приняв атакующую позицию, и в следующую секунду понёсся на Пустого. Тот был чудовищно силён, но значительно уступал Юкио в скорости. У парня был шанс.  
Удар звонким эхом разошёлся по округе. Юкио отпрыгнул назад, и Карин увидела огромный разрез на передней лапе Пустого. Чудовище, закатив голову с огромными кошачьими ушами, издало до того пронзительный рёв, что, наверное, если бы Карин не закрыла уши ладонями, у неё бы лопнули перепонки. Юкио вновь принял стойку воина, но разгневанный Пустой, грозно сверкнув глазищами, сделал прыжок.  
Юкио был ловок, но неопытен, и тело не успело среагировать, когда Пустой оказался возле него. Парень дёрнулся и заорал от мгновенно пронзившей его боли. Монстр вонзил свой коготь ему в ногу, затем безжалостно вырвал его, и, грузно повернувшись, швырнул Юкио в сторону. Тот отлетел на несколько метров. Карин закричала, пытаясь дозваться до Юкио, но парень потерял сознание. Пустой сделал очередной прыжок в сторону Киришики, приземляясь тому на ноги. Тот не отреагировал. Карин закричала ещё сильнее, надрывая горло. Тогда Пустой схватил тело Юкио своими острыми зубами и со смачным хрустом переломил его посередине, затем, запрокинув голову, проглотил Киришики. Что-то выпало из его пасти.  
Карин не помнила себя от ужаса. Потрясённая увиденным, она поднялась с песка, совершенно не чувствуя раздирающей боли в боку. На языке вертелось всего одно слово.  
— Уходи, уходи, уходи, уходи…— безумно тараторила она.  
Сердце забилось в бешеном ритме, тело задрожало. Карин не слышала ничего. Пустой повернулся к ней, раздвигая окровавленные челюсти в страшной улыбке серийного убийцы. Перед её глазами тут же предстала картина, как эта душа, прячущаяся под маской, при жизни убивала, кромсала и, возможно, пожирала своих жертв, будто это была рыба или звериное мясо. Этот монстр убил Юкио. Раскусил надвое и проглотил. Карин медленно согнулась, хватаясь руками за голову, с силой вплетаясь в волосы и оттягивая их, словно пытаясь вырвать с корнем. Реальность расплывалась от наполнившей глаза солёной жидкости, щёки чесались.  
— Ты убил Киришики… Юкио...— прошептали губы, — убил… убил…  
— Твой друг вышел на славу, но я всё ещё зверски голоден, — двигая челюстями, прогремел Пустой, изменяя и редуцируя некоторые гласные, отчего речь была почти неразборчивой. — Жаль, что я тебя не могу ни убить, ни съесть!  
— Правда?! — закричала девушка. — Почему же? Откуда ты такой благородный взялся?  
Её безумные глаза покраснели. Хотелось залиться смехом.  
— Такой закон. Этот закон нельзя нарушать.  
Карин уже ничего не хотела ни слушать, ни понимать, она закашлялась, растёрла по щекам слёзы, и, выпрямившись, устремила полный гнева и ярости взгляд на Пустого. Она хотела его убить, растерзать, но руки от одной только мысли связывались, невидимые путы словно держали тело. Карин не могла убить Пустого, но должна же она хоть что-то сделать! Хоть как-то отомстить за друга, воздать монстру за всего его грехи.  
— Уходи, — медленно проговорила Карин, ядом наполняя каждый звук. — Убирайся. Ты заслуживаешь самого ужасного наказания, ты должен быть изолирован от общества, плутать в вечной тьме и одиночестве, где единственными звуками будут лишь звуки капель и глухое эхо от ударов отколовшихся камней.  
Карин выплёвывала слова, словно проклятье, вкладывала в каждое слово все свои чувства, пропитывала их невыносимым желанием мести. Невиданная доселе сила наполнила её тело. Испепеляя Пустого взглядом, она мантрой повторяла свои слова. Монстр забеспокоился, глаза забегали, пасть поднималась и опускалась, и вскоре неровная линия золотым сиянием описала круг на земле, окружив его тушу. Нижние конечности медленно пропитывались золотой силой, рассыпаясь в песчинки и исчезая в тумане. Свет поднимался всё выше и выше, подступая к горлу, и Пустой издал истошный вой перед тем, как полностью раствориться в пыль.  
Карин осела на землю, тяжело вздыхая и кашляя. Неистовая боль в боку медленно возвращалась, заставляя её морщиться и шипеть. Слабость тут же наполнила тело, ноги и руки стали мягкими, сознание поплыло, и Карин медленно легла на землю, закрывая глаза и погружаясь в густую дымку сна.

В главной зале с высокими стенами располагался огромный монумент. За ним сидел морщинистый старик в круглых очках и фиолетовой мантии с расписным воротником. На поседевшей голове высилась конусовидная шляпа.  
— Знающий Заак Киль, вы не поверите, свидетелем чего я только что стал!  
Он обернулся и подозвал кого-то рукой. Из другой залы послышался голос, говорящий довольно ироничным тоном.  
— Позвольте угадать, Знающий Фосфорентус, вы только что увидели рождение кирина?  
— Шутить изволите. Подойдите-подойдите и сами всё поймете.  
Долговязый старик в мантии, украшенной вышитыми звездами, вышел из залы и подошел к огромному аппарату, который служил для слежения за измерениями.  
— Фосфорентус, я не понимаю, куда смотреть!  
— Не смотрите, считайте!  
Знающий Заак Киль зашептал.  
— Сомниа Мунди, Пустошь, Мир Живых, Общество Душ, Дворец Короля, Ад, Ш...  
Вдруг он запнулся, и еще раз посчитал. И еще раз.  
— Нет-нет, уважаемый Знающий, вы не ошибаетесь. Их восемь. Всего пару минут назад измерений было семь, а сейчас их восемь!  
— Вы хотите сказать, прямо сейчас родилось ещё одно измерение?  
Фосфорентус закивал.  
— Вернее сказать, его создали.  
Они переглянулись. Что-то странное мелькнуло в их глазах.  
— Но такая сила… право на эту силу… оно… Нам нужно немедленно доложить Его Мудрости Зефиринусу. Элирис, прикажите седлать воздушных змей, мы спускаемся!

— Господин главнокомандующий, к вам младший научный работник исследовательского института 12-го отряда, господин Кадо Одзаки, он сегодня был одним из организаторов промежуточного экзамена в академии Духовных Частиц и просит вашей аудиенции. У него срочное донесение, — монотонным голосом сообщил офицер первого отряда.  
Шунсуй и Нанао тревожно переглянулись, затем Кёраку, повернувшись к офицеру, слабо кивнул. Тот мгновенно направился отворять двери. В зал собрания вбежал, спотыкаясь, молодой парень с растрёпанной шевелюрой, в квадратных очках и со стопкой бумаг за пазухой. Кадо, завидев внимательный взгляд Кёраку, тут же упал на пол и ударился головой о деревянный пол.  
— Простите меня, простите…— лепетал он. — Это всё моя ошибка, моя вина! Отвлёкся, недоглядел!  
— Отставить эмоции, — приказала Исе.  
Кадо поднял голову, утёр нос и со страшным взглядом, выражающим всё его душевное состояние, посмотрел на главнокомандующего.  
— У нас смерть на экзамене, — доложил он.  
Шунсуй от удивления поднялся с места, Нанао приложила ладонь к губам.  
— Экзамен приостановлен? — повысив тон голоса, спросил он.  
Кадо Одзаки отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Ворота чем-то заблокированы, поэтому ученики ещё находятся внутри.  
— Бейте тревогу.

Нервная трель сирены раздавалась на всю округу, собирая всех капитанов и их лейтенантов на месте проведения экзамена.  
— Как вообще кто-то мог умереть, если Вы, уважаемый Кадо Одзаки, самолично заверили меня, что все Пустые ослаблены и не способны принести вред, — возмущался глава Академии - Хашимото-сан.  
— В какой-то момент они все взбесились... словно что-то снесло все барьеры, — лепетал парень.  
— А почему ворота заблокированы? — спросила капитан Сой Фон. — Чем это могло быть вызвано?  
— Хм… знакомая конструкция…— капитан Куроцучи прищурил глаза, — а это случайно не те ворота, что стояли у нас на испытательном полигоне год назад? Они автоматически блокируют выход, если чувствуют огромную силу. Это очень опрометчивое решение, если глава академии выбрал именно эти ворота для экзамена.  
— Да я разве знал их свойства? — оправдывался Хашимото-сан, разводя руками. — Я просто попросил своего секретаря достать ворота для экзамена… прочные, добротные!  
— Ну вот он и выбрал самые прочные ворота в Сейрейтее, уж за это я вам ручаться могу, — Маюри хмыкнул.  
— Ну и как же нам отворить их, Маюри? — подошёл Ичиго. — пока мы тут треплемся, ученики академии находятся в опасности.  
Капитан 12-го отряда Куротсучи пропустим мимо ушей неуважительное обращение его коллеги.  
— Есть два пути, — начал он, — для того, чтобы открыть ворота, нужно или «успокоить» их, сбросив прошлое значение духовных частиц, оказываемых на поверхность, или же вывести ворота из строя, оказав на них такое давление силы, какое они выдержать не смогут. Предупреждаю сразу, ибо вы уже настроились на второй способ, что он намного сложнее, поскольку при их постройке я учитывал силы всех капитанов Готея-13 и могу сказать с уверенностью, что ворота выдержат всех вас, вместе взятых. Это значит, что, для того, чтобы открыть их, нам потребуется и духовная сила тех, кто находится внутри. Только так мы сможем открыть ворота.  
Все задумались, пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше или просто сделали вид, что усердно размышляют над проблемой, в глубине души надеясь, что какой-нибудь гений сейчас что-нибудь решит и всех спасёт.  
— Так, а почему мы не можем воспользоваться первым способом? — недоумевала Сой Фон.  
— Долгий, — ответил Маюри, — сброс значения может занять около двух дней. За это время…  
— Не продолжайте, — его перебил Хитсугая, чем вызвал презрительный взгляд и цоканье последнего, — если мы можем пробить ворота, только оказывая давление с двух сторон, то нужно как-то передать ученикам внутри сообщение, чтобы они помогли нам. Это возможно?  
Директор Академии грозно посмотрел на Одзаки, видимо ожидая только положительный ответ. Тот слабо кивнул.  
— Д-да, возможно, но… оборудование очень старое и давно не использовалось, так что я не уверен…  
— Кадо Одзаки, — подошёл Кёраку, заглядывая парню прямо в глаза. — Внутри находятся ученики, которым угрожает смертельная опасность. Они могут все умереть, понимаете? Поэтому, я спрашиваю вас: мы можем передать им сообщение о дальнейших действиях?  
В этот момент до парня дошло. Главнокомандующему и капитанам всё равно на его сомнения и старое оборудование. Есть только приказ о выполнении, и он, Кадо, должен наладить связь, даже если ради этого потребуется сломать все законы природы.  
— Да, — лишь ответил он и метнулся в радиорубку.  
Через несколько минут к нему зашел капитан 10-го отряда, шаркая сандалиями, присел рядом.  
— Скажи, Одзаки, кто погиб? — спросил Хитсугая, хмурясь.  
Младший научный сотрудник сглотнул, ощущая жжение вины внутри. Кто знает, какое наказание его ждёт после всей этой заварушки. Подумать только, его первое крупное задание, а он увлёкся журналом из Мира Живых в самый ответственный момент. Звук ещё отключился, будь он неладен.  
— Кажется, это был парнишка из знатной семьи… Киришики Юкио.  
Тоширо на секунду облегчённо выдохнул, но затем снова нахмурился. До него дошло значение сказанного. Хоть Рена и жива, но случилось происшествие гораздо хуже, чем просто смерть его поверенной.  
— Ты же знаешь, что семья Киришики выделила огромные средства на восстановление Сейрейтея и сейчас причислена к великим семьям Общества Душ?  
Лицо Одзаки исказилось, рот скривился. Он знал и готов был заплакать.  
Это была смерть человека, чьи родители отстроили место, в котором живут все синигами, они доверили им своего сына и… что получили в ответ. Это настоящая трагедия. Тоширо не знал, как главнокомандующий будет смотреть в глаза родителям, сообщая печальные новости.  
— Катастрофа…— прошептал Хитсугая и стремительно вышел из радиорубки.  
Одзаки почувствовал, как истерика подкатывает к горлу. Но нельзя сейчас позволять чувствам брать верх над разумом, он и так уже опустился хуже некуда.  
— Сейчас…— Одзаки начал размышлять вслух, — я могу рассеять туман, чтобы ученики могли быстро найти друг друга, но это и привлечёт к ним пустых. Сколько их осталось? — парень бросил взгляд на камеры. — Всего трое. Что ж, это рискованно… очень рискованно, но только так можно ускорить процесс.

— Туман рассеивается, — сообщил Ходжо, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Мегуми последовала его примеру, разглядывая простирающуюся серую пустошь вокруг. Вдалеке показалась небольшая группа одногруппников, держащихся за мечи.  
— И правда.  
— Нам нужно найти ворота, через которые мы попали сюда. Думаю, наш экзамен подошёл к концу.  
Накадзима кивнула. У неё с утра было плохое предчувствие, она разбила свою любимую глиняную кружку, привезённую из родного района. А сейчас явно происходило что-то странное, вряд ли экзамен мог подойти к концу всего лишь спустя два с половиной часа после начала. Их пугали, что ученики полдня возятся с пустыми, пытаясь справиться.  
— Гэн, ты правда думаешь, что мы выполнили поставленную задачу? — спросила Мегуми.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Ходжо, — но я почти уверен, что убивать пустых нам сегодня больше не придётся.  
Его густые брови изогнулись, и глубокая морщина разрезала переносицу.

Хуже уже просто быть не может, подумал главнокомандующий, когда ему сообщили о заблокированных воротах и о смерти на экзамене. Но вскоре к нему зашёл капитан 10-го отряда, озвучив имя погибшего. И Кёраку, медленно снимая с головы соломенную шляпу, уверился, что может. Может и будет, если они не вытащат бедных детишек наружу.  
— На экзамене ещё два выходца из благородных семей, — Нанао поправила очки, — Фукуда Ран и Сану Кеничи. Эти семьи являются хранителями древней…  
— Я знаю, Нанао. Можешь не пояснять.  
С каждой минутой ситуация становится ещё опаснее. О последствиях Кёраку предпочёл пока не думать.  
— Приказания?  
— Вели капитанам приготовиться у ворот, я через несколько минут выйду.  
Ученики столпились у огромных бревенчатых створ в ожидании чего-то, чего они сами не знали и не понимали. Ран, скрестив руки, нервно переступала с ноги на ногу, изредка громко восклицая и возмущаясь. Она бесилась и злилась, сама не понимая почему. Ей не нравилась вся эта сложившаяся ситуация. Рядом стоял её друг детства Кеничи, обычно добродушный и инфантильный, сейчас напряжённо смотрел в одну точку. Все выглядели обеспокоенно и почти не разговаривали. Почему экзамен так быстро закончился? Пустые ещё не до конца ликвидированы, а туман рассеяли, обнажая наскоро спаянные швы полигона. И сейчас они словно дураки стоят около главных ворот, которые почему-то закрыты и открываться совсем не спешат. Кроме того, всех беспокоило отсутствие двух ярких представителей их большой группы. Рену и Юкио никто не видел с самого начала экзамена.  
— Я пойду их искать, — бросила Мегуми, хватаясь за эфес духовного меча.  
— Куда ты пойдёшь? Мы даже не знаем, где их искать, — нервно воскликнула Ран. — Тем более, ты хоть и талантлива до кончиков волос, но со оставшимися Пустыми тебе придётся тяжко!  
— Ты можешь пойти со мной, если так беспокоишься.  
К Накадзима подошёл худощавый парень с добрым лицом, неуверенно держа в руках занпакто. Мегуми с трудом вспомнила его, это был Мацуи Дзиро, парень, что всё время убегал в район, дабы повидаться с оставшейся там сестрой.  
— Я… — начал Дзиро. — мой занпакто специализируется на поиске, я мог бы попробовать… ну… поискать Мори и Киришики.  
— Так чего ты молчал всё это время, остолоп?! — закричала Ран, хватая испугавшегося парня за грудки.  
— Оставь его, Ран, — вмешался Кеничи, кладя свою ладонь на плечо подруге, — мы теряем время.  
Все дружно обернулись, глядя на Кеничи Сану. Ран от удивления раскрыла рот.  
— Вы чего? — покраснел парень.  
— Минуту назад ты и слова без запинки выговорить не мог, а теперь указываешь мне!  
— П-прости, Ран...  
— Хватит болтовни! — прикрикнул Гэн. — Приступай, Мацуи.  
Ран нервно пнула бесцветный песок. Дзиро медленно достал свой занпакто из ножен, направляя лезвие в пустошь.  
— Мне нужны вещи ребят.  
Кеничи быстро пошарил по карманам, выуживая оттуда деревянную круглую фишку, вероятно, для одной настольной игры, что так популярна в Руконгае.  
— Вот. Отец Киришики страстный игрок, поэтому отдал эту фишку Юкио на удачу. А он отдал её перед экзаменом мне, потому что боялся потерять.  
Мегуми тоже засунула руки в карманы и пожала плечами. У неё не было вещей Рены хотя бы потому, что у той вообще не было каких-либо вещей, кроме одежды. Накадзима сделала это, чтобы не расстроить саму себя.  
— Хорошо, тогда найдём сначала Юкио, а потом будем думать дальше, — сказал Кеничи.  
Дзиро сжал в одной руке фишку и меч, прижимая вещь Киришики к рукояти и громко выкрикнул.  
— Кийо но Сора, стань воздушной струёй, найди мою цель!  
Лезвие меча изогнулось, испаряясь и устремляясь вперёд. Все вокруг ахнули.  
— Я… чувствую его... Быстрее!  
Небольшая группа двинулась с места, устремляясь в пустошь. По пути им встретился Пустой, но гнев ребят был так силён, что они даже не заметили, как воззвали к своим духовным мечам, выкрикивая их имена. Пара взмахов, звон стали, и монстр растворился в пространстве. Они бежали недолго, пока Дзиро не остановился как вкопанный. Плечи его содрогнулись, и до ушей Мегуми донёсся всхлип.  
— Ну, что там? — не выдержала Ран, подбегая к парню и хватая того за плечо.  
И сама остановилась, упала на колени. Все дёрнулись к двоим, узнать, в чём дело.  
На бесцветном песке в луже крови, пропитавшей серый песок, лежал обрубок, некогда бывший рукой. На рукаве был нашит мон семьи Киришики.  
— Он… — всегда сильный и звонкий голос Ран сейчас надорвался и посерел, — он же не умер, правда? Он же не… — она не выдержала и отвернулась. — Смотрите!  
Все оглянулись и увидели что-то чёрное вдалеке. Ран сорвалась с места, поскальзываясь на песке и падая, но вставая опять, с трудом передвигая вдруг отяжелевшие ноги. Мегуми добралась до места через несколько секунд, опускаясь возле лежащей в песке подруги. Сердце обливалось кровью при виде бледной Рены с полосками слёз на щеках, держащейся окровавленной рукой за бок.  
— Она ранена и без сознания, нам нужно перевязать её.  
Ран нервно заоглядывалась, взглядом пытаясь кого-то отыскать. Лицо её страшно побелело, на лбу выступила испарина, а тело трясло крепкой дрожью.  
— Где Юкио? Где... где он? Почему его нигде не видно? — шептали её губы. — Он прячется где-то?  
Кеничи положил руку на её плечо.  
— Ран...  
— Где Юкио?! — заорала Ран, подскакивая на ноги. — Найди его! Найди его, где он?  
Нахмурившись, Кеничи изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках. Он уже всё понял. И Ран тоже всё поняла, он был уверен. Просто она отказывалась в это верить. Отказывалась принимать тот факт, что их друг детства Киришики Юкио... умер.  
_По-настоящему умер._  
Мегуми не сдерживала слёз, тихо всхлипывая, пока Гэн осторожно поднял Карин на руки. Мацуи, кажется, всё ещё пребывал в шоке. Ран упала на колени, запрокинув голову и громко зарыдав. Кеничи молча стоял сверху, сжимая её плечи. В кармане сильно ощущалась деревянная фишка для настольной игры. Она словно раскалилась до самых высоких температур и теперь жгла бедро. Эта фишка – единственное, что осталось от молодого парня, только-только начинающего жить.  
Почему судьба так несправедлива?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memento mori (лат.) — помни о смерти. Употребляется и как напоминание о неотвратимости смерти, о скоротечности жизни, и в переносном смысле — об угрожающей опасности или о чем-либо горестном, печальном.  
Kiyo — существо женского пола. Первоначально этот дракон был привлекательной официанткой, позже переродился и сейчас считается покровителем постоялых дворов.  
Сора — небо.


	14. lux in tenebris

Команда собраться у входа и приготовиться была передана ученикам около получаса назад. Капитаны были не все в сборе, оказалось, что капитан Зараки Кенпачи сейчас находился в Руконгае, но ему уже было отправлено срочное сообщение вернуться.  
Без его огромной духовной силы придётся тяжко. Но у Готея-13 был ещё Ичиго Куросаки с его невиданными способностями и непредсказуемыми выходками. Возможно и сейчас он покажет всем «класс», отворив ворота в одиночку и заставит всех остальных капитанов вновь «нервно прикурить в сторонке».  
— Приготовились! — крикнул главнокомандующий Кёраку, подняв руку вверх.  
Тоширо встал в стойку – так ему легче было концентрироваться. Рядом с ним капитан Кучики прикрыл глаза, положив руку на эфес меча. Капитан Сой Фон пригнулась.  
— Начать!  
Духовная сила невероятной мощи вырвалась и со свистом ударилась о створы ворот. Воздух вокруг потяжелел и зазвенел. Ичиго ухмыльнулся и увеличил поток. У Тоширо спёрло в груди, он подавил рвущийся наружу кашель.  
Это было сложно, невероятно сложно, но они должны были приложить все усилия, чтобы вызволить учеников. Иначе для чего ещё существует Готей-13?  
— Где я? — спросила Карин, открыв глаза.  
Поднявшись, она увидела, что лежала в незнакомой пустой комнате. Это место показалось ей знакомым. Сквозь деревянную решётку, Карин увидела безбрежное кровавое поле, усыпанное ликорисом.  
«Кажется, я внутри того храма...— подумала она.»  
— Уже догадалась?  
Карин обернулась, увидев позади себя стоящего Судзуки Акаги. Теперь он был одет словно синтоистский монах, на его голове высился стоячий колпак, а в руке он держал золотой веер, которым частично прикрывал лицо. Но карие глаза его сияли, словно в них попал луч света.  
— Судя по всему, в недрах моего подсознания, — ответила Карин, осматриваясь.  
— Верно, — подтвердил Акаги, громко складывая веер и обводя глазами потолок храма, — всё здесь – каждая крупица – отображает твоё происхождение, твой облик и твою суть. Это то место, где синигами устанавливают связь с духами своих священных мечей.  
— Но духа моего меча здесь нет, ведь так?  
Акаги внимательно посмотрел на Карин.  
— А что есть дух и почему и как он появляется в подсознании синигами?  
— Нам говорили, он рождается из части души.  
— Но почему тогда это не случается у всех людей в Обществе Душ, а лишь у некоторых. Почему одни духовные мечи изначально получаются сильнее других? Почему, наконец, они настолько разнообразные? Откуда у обычных людей такая сила?  
— Я... я не знаю! — возмутилась Карин. — Почему ты задаёшь эти вопросы именно мне? Это вообще сейчас неважно!  
— Это очень важно! — закричал Акаги.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, затем продолжил:  
— Прошло уже столько времени, а ты всё ещё не отыскала Лес Костей. Мне пришлось прийти самому.  
— Я даже не знаю, куда мне идти, чтобы его отыскать!  
Судзуки Акаги ударил себя по лицу.  
— Я возлагал на тебя большие надежды, потому что ты, как и я, не носишь имя великой семьи, из которой происходишь. И силу которой ты унаследовала. Но ты истинная представительница клана Шиба.  
— О чём ты? — не поняла Карин. — Моя фамилия Куросаки, и я из Мира Живых.  
Вокруг загрохотало, стены храма затряслись и посыпались песком. Поля ликориса взволнованно зашелестели.  
— Что происходит? — спросила Карин.  
И вдруг, согнувшись пополам, зашлась в страшном кашле, с ужасом увидя на своих ладонях кровь.  
— Ты умираешь. — серьёзно сказал Акаги. — Рана, которую ты получила, очень серьёзная, а в вашей команде нет медика.  
— Что же мне делать? — в ужасе спросила Карин.  
— Я могу показать тебе, как можно управляться с _силой_, которая тебе передалась. Но лишь только раз. Твоей задачей будет только наблюдать и не мешать мне, договорились?  
Карин с трудом подняла голову и кивнула. Умирать в ближайшее время не входило в её планы. Свет вокруг неё завертелся и погас. Карин почувствовала, что проваливается во тьму, её быстро засасывает липкое и тёплое ничто. В этом небытии она будет не более, чем зрителем своей собственной жизни.  
Уловив изменения в духовном фоне своей подруги, Мегуми обернулась. Рена лежала на песке с открытыми глазами, хотя ещё миг назад она была без сознания да и, вообще, казалась мёртвой. Рена медленно поднялась, придерживая рукой кровоточащий бок. Поднеся к лицу испачканную ладонь, она принялась рассматривать её, как если бы никогда не видела своей крови. Как если бы не знала, что её могут ранить.  
— Мори? — заволновалась Мегуми. — Тебе лучше?  
Девушка, стоящая перед ней, не обратила на неё никакого внимания. Опустив ладонь, она внимательно взглянула по сторонам, но, не замечая никого вокруг. Она смотрела куда-то вглубь, словно что-то ища. Мегуми нахмурилась. Эти глаза, казалось сменившие цвет, не принадлежали Рене Мори. Это были чужие, холодные и пронзительные, словно режущие ножом, глаза.  
— Кто ты? — прошептала Мегуми.  
— Эй! — донеслось позади. — Слышали команду? Всем ещё раз приготовиться. С первого раза не получилось, обязательно получится со второго!  
— Нам нужно высвободить всю свою духовную силу, чтобы разблокировать ворота, — обратилась Мегуми. — Пожалуйста, помоги нам.  
И она умчалась к остальным, спиной чувствуя пронзающий тело взгляд.  
— Давайте покажем им! — закричала Ран, — Чёрта с два я здесь останусь ещё хоть на десять минут!  
Она так напряглась, что лицо покраснело, а на шее вздулись вены. Встала в боевую стойку и зарычала диким зверем. От её вида Мегуми стало не по себе. Она и представить не могла, что чувствовала, если бы потеряла друга детства. Встав рядом с Гэном, она тоже напряглась, высвобождая духовную силу. Вокруг затрясло, давление усилилось, приминая всех к земле. Упав на колени, каждый тут же поднимался, ревев от напряжения и с двойной силой принимался вновь.  
Ворота стояли неподвижно. Давление силы, ставящее синигами на колени, не могло распахнуть могучие створы.  
— Не получается! — закричал Кеничи, — Мы не сможем!  
— Не сдавайтесь! — рявкнул Ходжо Гэн.  
Упав на колени, Мегуми тяжело выдохнула и прикрыла глаза. Она так ослабела, что была уже не в состоянии встать. Давление примнёт её к земле и раздавит. Что ж, ну и пусть. Она сделала всё, что смогла. Если им не суждено открыть эти ворота, подумала Мегуми, то нет смысла и пытаться.  
Краем глаза она уловила движение. Обернувшись, она увидела Рену Мори, направляющуюся прямо к ним. Она хромала, держась за бок, но лицо было бело и равнодушно. Она не кривилась от боли и не шипела, как сделали бы многие другие. Казалось, будто Мори вообще ничего не ощущала. Остановившись прямо у врат, она запрокинула голову и приложила ладонь между створами.  
Давление повысилось, заставив всех учеников мгновенно упасть. Мегуми сильно закашлялась, голова у неё пошла кругом и заболела, тошнота подступила к горлу, и её вырвало. Подняв слезящиеся глаза, она увидела свою подругу.  
Стоящую в окружении золотых частиц, вихрем несущихся вокруг её тела, расползающихся в разные стороны и озаряющих тьму полигона. Её духовный меч завибрировал и высвободился из ножен, встав прямо перед ней. Мегуми увидела чёрные всполохи, исходящие из катаны, и вскоре перед ней соткался дух. Он стоял лишь спиной, но Мегуми смогла отличить в сполохах плаща полупрозрачное, призрачное тело, чёрные развевающиеся волосы и острый кинжал с резной рукоятью в белой женской ладони.  
Ходжо Гэн наблюдал, как могучий мужчина в красных одеяниях закинул огромную палицу на мускулистые плечи. Ран Фукуда впервые увидела духа своего меча: высокого монаха, одетого в чёрное и золотое; его стриженную голову покрывала соломенная шляпа, а в руках он держал длинный буддийский посох.  
— Все духи выходят из своих мечей, — прошептал Кеничи, провожая взглядом рогатую женщину в пёстрых, богатых одеждах.  
Духи остановились позади Карин, встав в ряд, коснулись левыми руками правых плеч своих соседей. До учеников академии донеслось тихое низкое пение на непонятном, неразборчивом языке. Ран увидела, как щели между брёвен наполняются золотым светом, как усиливается пение в её голове, теперь уже похожее на заклинание.  
_«Да отворятся двери, да предстанет пред взором очей наших всё скрытое..._— услышала она последнюю фразу прежде, чем сильная ударная волна оглушила её.»  
Могучие створы врат с грохотом и дымом отворялись. Из щелей рвался золотой песок, закручиваясь в вихре. Свет, что был ярче солнца, постепенно исчезал. После такого обычный свет казался серым и блёклым. Тоширо Хитсугая, не выдержав, ринулся вперёд. Между отворяющихся створ, еле держась на ногах, стояла Рена Мори. Взгляд у неё был замутнён и потерян. Держась за окровавленный бок, она кривилась от боли. Заметив Тоширо, морщины на её лице вдруг разгладились, а взгляд на миг стал ясным и осмысленным. Губы изогнулись в улыбке, насколько это вообще можно было так назвать. Шагнув вперёд, Рена упала в объятия Тоширо. Прижимая к себе, он ощущал всю хрупкость её еле тёплого тела.  
И как он мог подвергнуть её такой опасности?  
Аккуратно подняв Рену на руки, он помчался к Ханатаро из 4-го отряда, уже развернувшего носилки и готовившего бинты.  
— Прошу, кладите сюда, капитан Хитсугая.  
Руки и форма у него были измазаны её кровью. От этого становилось дурно.  
— Тоширо... — прошептала Рена, с трудом открыв глаза. — Я должна тебе... признаться... я...  
— Помолчи, — перебил он. — Сначала нужно обработать твои раны.  
— Тоширо!.. — взмолилась Рена, в уголках её глаз выступили слёзы.  
Поднявшись, капитан Хитсугая кивнул Ханатаро, и тот тут же приступил к своим прямым обязанностям. Усыпив девушку, он освободил её рану от ткани, и приложив обе ладони, принялся лечить. Зелёный живительный свет испустили кончики его пальцев.

Он стоял в окружении народа, грязный и потрепанный, дурно пахнущий от долгого заключения. Запрокинув голову, он смотрел в закатное небо, представляя синий, утренний океан. Его воспалённые глаза не моргали, пытаясь запомнить каждую мелочь, каждую деталь лазурных волн, а уши улавливали только далёкий шум плещущейся воды.  
— Алмерикус, за свои грехи ты приговариваешься к вечному забвению. — громко объявил Зефиринус. — Твои последние слова?  
Всем преступникам полагалось упасть на колени, показывая на всеобщее обозрение, что их сразили, что они сдались. Он же остался стоять. Уж этого удовольствия он не доставит никому.  
— Наводнение, — сказал он, окинув взглядом толпу, — не остановить. Медленно вода поднимается от земли, затопляя дома, можете бежать сколько угодно наверх, пытаясь сделать хоть глоток воздуха, но она накроет вас с головой. Рано или поздно. Так или иначе. Вам не скрыться от её разрушающей силы.  
Четыре духа-хранителя слушали его внимательно, Алмерикус мог разглядеть настороженность в их глазах, напряжение в их телах. Народ вокруг внезапно притих, не смея молвить и слова.  
— Мы разберёмся, — ответил Зефиринус, кивая палачу. — Приступайте.  
Приняв приказ, высокий карасу-тэнгу поднял ритуальный меч. Смерть от такого меча означала, что ты лишаешься права на перерождение и все записи о тебе предадутся забвению. Ты исчезнешь из легенд, устных и письменных. Люди больше не вспомнят о тебе никогда, да и духи начнут постепенно забывать.  
Он закрыл глаза, не видя, как Дайра вдруг упала на колени, моля о его пощаде. Он даже не почувствовал, как умер. Он просто исчез.  
Подскочив на холодном каменном полу, Дайра судорожно вздохнула. Её редко посещали сны, тем более такие страшные и реальные. Алмерикус никогда ей не снился. Это просто ужасное воспоминание о том, что было. Она вдруг обняла себя за плечи, почувствовав дрожь во всём теле. Непонятную дрожь и странное чувство, какое ей никогда не доводилось испытывать.  
— Что это? — шептала она. — Мои зубы стучат. Неужели... неужели мне холодно?..  
Она с криками подорвалась с места, помчавшись вглубь недостроенного храма.  
— Мамору! Мамору! Где ты, Мамору?  
Она встретила его у входа в сад, уже держащего меч наготове. Слегка пригнувшись, он в любой момент мог броситься в бой. Но, заметив лицо своего духа-хранителя, Мамору вдруг растерялся, отпустив рукоять меча.  
— Что случилось? — крикнула прибежавшая Луна.  
— Мне... — неуверенно начала Дайра, но голос её сорвался, — холодно. У меня всё тело дрожит, и...  
Сделав пару шагов вперёд, она заплакала. Мамору никогда никого не обнимал, прикосновения всегда были ему чужды. Он и сам не понял, что заставило его сделать два маленьких шага и протянуть руки своей госпоже.  
Дайра почувствовала тепло. Она никогда не замечала, какое же у Мамору горячее тело. Конечно, ведь до этого она не могла отличить тепло от холода, ей было всё едино. Но сейчас Дайра вдруг поняла то, чего никак не могла понять. Тепло – это очень приятно и хорошо, подумала она, прижимаясь к груди своего вечного защитника.  
— Я пойду принесу одеяло, — сказала Луна, убегая прочь.

  
Лицо Мори было бледным, лоб покрывала испарина. У неё был жар. Тоширо внимательно вглядывался в черты её лица. Рена была красива, не миловидна и не смазлива, нет. Красота выражалась в суровости её острого лица, в серьёзных глазах и чуть нахмуренных бровях, прямом носе, в тонких, часто поджатых, губах и чёрных блестящих волосах, сейчас беспорядочно разметавшихся по подушке.  
«Когда-то она была любопытной, — подумал Тоширо.»  
Он слегка коснулся её руки, медленно проводя шершавыми пальцами. Кожа у девушки была нежная и мягкая, словно шёлк. Тоширо попросил для Рены отдельную комнату, хотя и понимал, что слишком выделяет её среди других, делает её особенной. Хотел лишь удостовериться, что хорошо устроил её и уйти, но, стоя уже в проходе и кинув последний взгляд, сам не понял, как очутился подле и рассматривал её лицо. Это было выше его сил.  
В комнату вбежала Хинамори Момо, взволнованная и напуганная. Увидев своего друга, сидящего подле другой девушки, она вздрогнула, огромные карие глаза расширились и стали похожи на две дыры. Она открыла и закрыла рот, будто пытаясь совладать с собой.  
— Широ-тян! — вскрикнула она. — Ты в порядке! Когда я увидела твою окровавленную форму в руках Рангику, я чуть сознание не потеряла!  
Тоширо приложил палец к губам, призывая Момо к тишине.  
— Со мной всё хорошо.  
— Через час, — шикнула она, — состоится собрание всех капитанов. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
— Спасибо за беспокойство, — Тоширо прикрыл глаза. — Но не стоит. Я справлюсь.  
— Ты с самого утра на ногах, а сейчас уже поздний вечер. И ляжем мы точно ещё не скоро, все проблемы только начинаются.  
Момо была искренне возмущена. Она не понимала, что их связывало. Почему Широ-тян так смотрит на неё? Разве он не просто тренировал её и помогал с учёбой? Момо почувствовала, как ревность острой иголкой уколола сердце.  
— Хинамори, — остановил Тоширо, когда она уже собиралась уходить, — передай Матсумото, чтобы пришла за мной без десяти.  
— Передам! — бросила она и вышла.

Зараки Кенпачи вошёл в зал собрания последним. Он две недели назад отбыл в Руконгай и только сегодня к вечеру вернулся. На него никто не обратил внимания, поэтому он вальяжно, в своей привычной манере бывалого воина и убийцы, прошёл, занимая своё место между капитаном девятого отряда Мугурумой и капитаном тринадцатого отряда Кучики. Напротив гадко улыбался капитан Куротсучи, хотя он и делал это часто, Зараки Кенпачи никак не мог к этому привыкнуть.  
— Вижу, у нас проблемы. — сказал Зараки.  
— Слишком мягко сказано, — ответил капитан Куротсучи. — Смерть одной маленькой души может привести к огромным последствиям, угрожающим Сейрейтею.  
Главнокомандующий Шунсуй тяжело вздохнул и призвал к тишине, объявляя о начале собрания.  
— Капитан Куротсучи, — обратился он. — Ваш отряд вместе с десятым занялись расследованием. Расскажите, что вам удалось выяснить.  
— Позвольте, начнёт капитан Хитсугая. — сказал Куротсучи, — Двеннадцатый отряд собрал анализы, и будет лучше объявить их в конце.  
— Капитан Хитсугая, прошу.  
Тоширо Хитсугая заговорил.  
— Мы проверили оборудование, с помощью которого проводился эксперимент. Оно исправно, однако уже устарело. Программное обеспечение не обновляли несколько лет, что спровоцировало ряд ошибок. Кроме того, ассистент экзаменаторов, который должен был контролировать ход экзамена, проявил халатность и отвлёкся на другие дела. Если бы он этого не сделал, трагедии можно бы было избежать.  
— Что случилось с мальчишкой, вы просмотрели камеры видеонаблюдения?  
Тоширо кивнул.  
— Он стал жертвой Пустого. Его буквально, — он запнулся, — съели.  
Многие капитаны поморщились. Рукия охнула, прикрыв рот рукой.  
— А как остальные ученики? — спросила она.  
Ответить взялась капитан четвёртого отряда Исане Котецу.  
— Ещё одна ученица с тяжёлым ранением, она также была в непосредственной близости с этим Пустым. Остальные сильно истощены, находятся пока в шоке. Четвёртый отряд уже работает с ними.  
— Надо допросить эту ученицу. Скорее всего, она стала свидетельницей смерти Киришики и может нам много рассказать, — вмешалась капитан Сой Фон.  
— Пока об этом не может быть и речи, — отрезала Исане. — Девочка в очень тяжёлом состоянии и ещё не приходила в себя.  
— А что с Пустыми? — вмешался Ичиго. — Разве они не должны быть ослаблены?  
— Хороший вопрос! — согласился Хирако Шинджи.  
Хитсугая набрал в лёгкие больше воздуха.  
— Да, должны. И, судя, по журналу их действительно очень ослабили. Но на экзамене один, — Тоширо замялся, не зная как выразить свои мысли, — словно бы взбесился. Что-то пошло не так с самого начала. Этот Пустой просто стоял на месте и не передвигался, как остальные. Первым на него наткнулась ученица по имени Рена Мори. Нанеся ей многочисленные травмы и отбросив в сторону, он переключился на подоспевшего ей на помощь Киришики....  
Тоширо было тяжело говорить, вспоминая те кадры, которые ему довелось увидеть. Как девушку, которую он хорошо знал, избивал Пустой. На видео не было звука, но Тоширо хотелось закрыть уши, видя, как как она, сгорбившись, кричала от ужаса. У него дрожали кончики пальцев, он даже сам не понимал от чего. То ли от увиденного, то ли от страха за подопечную, то ли от напряжения и стресса. А, может быть, от всего вместе.  
— На этом всё не закончилось, — добавил Маюри. — Пустой, однако же, почему-то не стал трогать ученицу, почти сразу после этого все камеры, находящиеся вблизи этого места, перестали работать. У них вышли из строя все внутренние системы. В этом месте и у самых ворот в воздухе витали, я бы выразился, крошечные частицы духовной силы жёлтого цвета. Мы пока не успели их достаточно проанализировать, но выяснить кое-что удалось. Например то, что ни с чем подобным ранее мы не сталкивались и что структура жёлтых частиц совпадает с теми, которые нашёл капитан Хитсугая несколько месяцев назад.  
Тоширо вздрогнул. Ведь именно тогда он нашёл Мори. Догадка пришла неожиданно. Неужели, подумалось ему, эта духовная сила принадлежала Мори?  
— Капитан Хитсугая, — вступил Кёраку Шунсуй. — Думаю, в отчётах преподавателей есть информация, которая может вам помочь. Отправьте своих синигами разобрать архив.  
— Я понял.  
Главнокомандующий продолжил.  
— Капитан Маюри, делайте своё дело, однако согласовывайтесь о своих действиях с каждым отрядом.  
— Спасибо, — капитан 12-отряда широко улыбнулся.  
— Кстати, капитан Хитсугая, не напомните ли имя ученицы?  
— Рена Мори.  
— А не та ли это девочка, назвавшая своим кумиром некоего Судзуки Акаги?  
— Она. — подтвердил Тоширо.  
Он не понимал, к чему ведёт Шунсуй. Причём тут какой-то Судзуки Акаги? Зачем сейчас его вспоминать?  
— К чему это? — поинтересовался Ичиго Куросаки. — Разве это имеет отношение к делу?  
Главнокомандующий ухмыльнулся, кончиками пальцем прикоснувшись к своей соломенной шляпе.  
— Как печально, — ответил он, — что среди вас не осталось ни одного капитана, заставшего оба периода смутных времён. Яма-джи почил, Укитаки, Унохана... оставили меня со всем этим разбираться.  
Капитаны непонимающе воззрились на него.  
— Судзуки Акаги жил, без малого, четыреста или пятьсот лет назад. Он был третьим офицером первого отряда. Всё, что с ним связано, находится в архивах под грифом «совершенно секретно».  
Послышались вздохи и шёпот.  
— Вам не кажется странным, что девочка, поступающая в академию, вдруг ни с того ни с чего заявляет о человеке, о котором вообще никто не должен знать?  
— Тогда её точно надо допросить, — закончила Сой Фон. Велите готовить камеру на непредвиденный случай?

Собрание лейтенантов началось сразу после капитанского. В комнату вошёл Ренджи Абараи, держа в руках распоряжение капитанов. Сегодня он был одет по всем правилам: рукав чёрной формы перетягивала повязка с табличкой, на которой можно было прочесть иероглиф «шесть». Под номером отряда был вырезан его символ – раскрывшийся бутон камелии, символизирующей благородный ум. Ренджи мог похвастаться острым умом, хотя о степени его «благородности» можно было поспорить.  
Оторвав от листка глаза, он осмотрел комнату и пересчитал всех лейтенантов. Все были на месте, стояли в ожидании дальнейших указаний. Ренджи уловил обеспокоенный взгляд Киры, до глубины души потрясённым случившимся. Хинамори Момо не смотрела в его сторону, прислонившись к стене, о чём-то напряжённо думала. Лейтенант 12-го отряда Акон нервно постукивал пальцем по бумагам, прижатым к груди, видно было, как он спешил вновь углубиться в свои расчёты.  
Прочистив горло, Абараи начал.  
— Похороны Киришики Юкио состоятся на следующий день после отпевания, то есть в эту среду. Все капитаны будут обязаны присутствовать на всех погребальных церемониях, поэтому вся работа возлагается на плечи лейтенантов. Офицерам немедленно начать отправлять уведомления всем знатным семьям, сейчас поделим по именам; лейтенанты 1-го, 5-го и 10-го отрядов отправляются контролировать процесс проверки в академии и сразу же отправлять важные сведения капитану 10-го отряда; 12-й отряд продолжает работать на месте происшествия, разрешено проводить анализы над пострадавшими, согласуйте этот момент с 4-м отрядом; лейтенант 2-го отряда отправляется в камеры контролировать допросы обвиняемых в произошедшем...  
Хинамори Момо слушала доклад краем уха. Сцена в больничной палате, которую ей чисто случайно посчастливилось сегодня лицезреть, никак не выходила из головы. Широ-тян, которого она увидела, уже не был тем ребёнком, каким она его привыкла считать. Момо в глубине души знала, что её младший братец вырос ещё с тех пор, как дослужился до капитана, но осознать насколько он повзрослел, ей удалось лишь сейчас.  
Хитсугая смотрел на эту бледную девочку так, как никогда не смотрел на неё, Момо. Он касался её руки, невесомо проводя пальцами, так, как никогда не дотронулся бы до неё. Было в этой его позе, во взгляде, в жестах нечто, что трогало Момо до глубины души. Слёзы наворачивались на глаза, падали с длинных ресниц и быстро скатывались по щекам, а горло до боли сжимало тисками. Момо неистово глотала, чтобы снять спазм, но ничего не выходило. От этого становилось обиднее вдвойне.  
Момо вспомнила, как впервые столкнулась с этой девочкой. Как та надменно, с видом хозяйки, посмотрела на неё. Неужели, недоумевала она, Широ мог в это... в эту?.. Да она же злая!  
Провожая взглядом уходящего на собрание Тоширо, словно умершего внутри, Момо всем сердцем хотелось схватить его, посадить на мягкий стул, сунуть в руки чай, а после уложить спать. Но Широ никогда на это не согласится. Он слишком ответственен.  
— Рангику, — вяло позвала Момо, когда собрание окончилось и все стали выходить.  
— Направляемся в академию, — быстро ответила Матсумото, — там сейчас проверка.  
Момо покачала головой. Не это она хотела узнать.  
— Что это за девочка, с которой сегодня сидел Широ-тян?  
Рангику тут же оживилась.  
— Так вы не знакомы? Вам обязательно стоит познакомиться! Её зовут Рена Мори, и она просто замечательная! Капитан тренирует её после занятий, а она помогает ему с отчётами вместо меня, но иногда и вместе со мной. А ещё мы с ней даже пили несколько раз, когда капитан отлучался. Рена-тян хорошо пьёт! А ты чего спрашиваешь? — Рангику наклонилась ближе, её рыжие с колючими концами волосы защекотали щёки Момо. — Ревнуешь небось?  
Момо вспыхнула и резко запротестовала, вызвав бурный смех Матсумото.  
— Это называется комплекс старшей сестры! — с видом начитанного человека сказала Рангику.  
— Возможно, ты и права.  
Неуверенно согласившись, Момо отвернулась.  
«Просто замечательная?.. — повторила она про себя.»  
И сорвалась в мгновенный шаг.

Деметрия поёрзала на скамейке, осматривая беседку, в которую её привёл паж. Находясь в землях Зефиринуса, она всегда чувствовала себя до жути неуютно. Все эти парящие острова и воздушные замки заставляли её голову каждый раз кружиться, а уж, когда она поднималась по ветровой лестнице, чтобы войти в Ку Марут, сердце замирало на миг перед тем, как пуститься в безумный пляс. Ноги подкашивались, деревенели и отказывались двигаться. Если бы Деметрия не была духом-хранителем, она бы точно опустилась на колени и добиралась ползком, а ещё лучше — никогда бы не поднималась выше крыши одноэтажного дома.   
Поднялся лёгкий южный ветерок, зашумев деревьями, зашелестев травой, запев колокольчиками, что украшали сад Яблонь. Он находился на острове Солнца, который входил во владения Нота, младшего брата Зефиринуса и властителя южных ветров. Деметрия вспомнила, как дух-хранитель воздушной стихии отзывался о Ноте: с лёгким пренебрежением и недовольством, хотя Нот был самым миролюбивым и дружелюбным из всех ветров, господствующих на островах. И самым непоседливым. Наверное, эта детскость и раздражала Зефиринуса больше всего.  
— К чему ты так срочно вызвал меня? — спросила Деметрия, благодаря слуг, принёсших поднос с ежевичным вином.  
Отпив из хрустального бокала, она не смогла сдержать восторженного возгласа. Вино, как это говорилось «на верхах», делали просто отменное.  
— Наши догадки подтвердились, — сказал Зефиринус, не обращая на слуг никакого внимания. — Вчера ко мне со срочным донесением явились двое моих знающих, Фосфорентус и Заак Киль, утверждающие, что некое новое измерение создалось на их глазах. Совсем крохотное, размером с пещеру, но это не важно. Важно то, что эта сила вновь пробудилась.  
В открытой беседке осталось лишь четверо: двое духов-хранителей, сидящих друг напротив друга и двое их поверенных. За спиной Зефиринуса стоял, пока не привыкший к своей новой должности, Тиатрил. Не имея такого прекрасного навыка, как выдержка, он почёсывал то руки, то затылок, взгляд у него бегал и был слишком участливым для простого члена свиты. Напротив же него стоял настоящий эксперт. Спокойный Кёринрин – драконоподобный дух познания – родившийся из книг и свитков. Тиатрил знал, что некоторые из свиты духа-хранителя земли выглядели весьма необычно, но он даже представить себе не мог насколько. Кимоно стоявшего напротив него духа было украшено сутрами, а его головной убор – свитками с кистями. Тёмные глаза Кёринрина были подведены коричневым на манер актёра театра Кабуки, а губы выкрашены в чёрный. Тиатрил отметил также и отличительную черту всех духов Земли: длинные острые уши и ногти, последние часто крашеные в фиолетовый цвет.  
Тиатрил никогда не понимал эту их чересчур вычурную манеру одеваться. Даже Деметрия, судя по слухам, несколько часов тратила на то, чтобы выбрать наряд, соответствующий её настроению и уложить причёску, обязательно очень сложную и роскошную.  
— И мы узнали об этом за год лишь благодаря моим помощникам, живущим среди людей. Ку Ида не самое слабое, как многие привыкли считать, — триумфально улыбнулась Деметрия.  
— Подумать только, — согласился Зефиринус, — что во время запечатывания Сомниа Мунди некоторая часть духов останется в людском мире, и почти все из них окажутся твоими подопечными.  
Деметрия усмехнулась. Ей нравилось, когда её хвалили. Она ненавидела, когда кто-то говорил, что раз в Ку Ида практически нет боевых духов, то оно самое слабое. Каждый раз доказывая обратное, Деметрия купалась в похвале, причитая, что без неё им не выиграть войну.  
— А это кто? — кивнула она на Тиатрила, стоявшего позади Зефиринуса.  
— Сын Каэмара из клана Серебряных Драконов, я на днях взял его в свою свиту.  
— А это не его предков в своё время мы изгнали в Пустоши?  
— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил Зефиринус, — скверные были времена.  
— Ты должен быть благодарен, мальчишка, — обратилась к нему Деметрия, — что твой клан не лишился своего великого статуса. Иначе быть вам рабами, как когда-то случилось с одним древнейшим кланом. Кажется, мы сослали их торговать сладостями или лекарствами. В конце-концов, почти все они вымерли.  
— Я благодарен, — поклонился Тиатрил.  
Хотя в этот момент он как мог пытался запрятать все свои чувства под замок, чтобы ни дай Стихия, кто-то из духов-хранителей мог уловить их.  
— Дайра будет против войны, ты знаешь? — переключилась Деметрияя.  
— Не сомневался. От неё сейчас главное армия, а именно собранный Алмерикусом Дилювиум и заново призванный Сангуис. Этот юнец Деймос вступит в войну только, если она его позовёт. С Жемчужным святилищем обстоит также. Они не подчинятся никому.   
Деметрия покачала головой.  
— Ты слишком жесток к ней. Видел эти ужасные шрамы на её теле?   
— Не приглядывался и не собираюсь. Она дух-хранитель, а не какая-нибудь младшая любимая дочь в семье Райдзина. Должна быть сильной. А вот Игни...  
— Да, — согласилась Деметрия. — Этот огненный демон терпеть нас не может. На самом деле ему плевать за что голосовать, лишь бы против нас. Бедный мальчик, он столько ещё не понимает. Мы ему не враги.  
— Тем не менее, мы должны считаться с его мнением.  
— Значит, пока нет смысла проводить Совет Высших. Мы лишь в очередной раз поругаемся.  
— Нам нужен пятый член Совета Высших, чтобы принять решение. Осталось лишь узнать, какой позиции он придерживается, — сказал Зефиринус, складывая руки замком.  
Деметрия хитро подмигнула, вставая.  
— Не волнуйся, ветерок. Предоставь это Ку Ида.

***

Кёраку Шунсуй не помнил, когда в последний раз спал или ел. Помнил, что прекрасная Нанао-тян несколько раз приносила ему чай, и он быстро выпивал его. Кажется, даже залпом. Событий за прошедшие сутки было столько, что Кёраку не понимал, как вообще они смогли уместиться в каких-то двадцать четыре часа. А сейчас оставалось последнее.  
Сообщить родителям мальчика о том, что произошло. Сразу после экзамена господину и госпоже Киришики была отправлена срочная телеграмма, и сейчас, почти в середине ночи, они должны были прибыть в Сейрейтей. Семья Киришики была единственной высшей аристократической семьёй, проживавшей не на территории первых районов. Их владения находились где-то между четвёртым и пятым районами Восточного Руконгая.  
Быстро скинув яркое цветастое кимоно и засунув его куда подальше, главнокомандующий Шунсуй с хрустом в коленях присел на подушку и застыл в ожидании родителей мальчика.  
«Старею, — подумал он. — Совсем как Яма-джи скоро стану.»  
Он не выдержал и потёр колени.  
Сёдзи раздвинулись и в покои вошёл сначала высокий мужчина, слегка запыхавшийся и обеспокоенный, пальцы на руках у него чуть подрагивали. Одежда и головной убор с дороги помялись, мужчина не успел даже побриться перед выходом, и теперь светлая щетина украшала его лицо, добавляя образу ещё большей небрежности и несобранности. Следом за ним вошла женщина в дорогом, богато украшенном детскими бумажными мячиками, кимоно. Служка позади высоко держал над её головой зонт, отчего половина лица была скрыта в тени. Когда зонт убрали, быстро закрыв и спрятав, Кёраку наконец смог увидеть её лицо. Женщина не была худой, щёки на её бледном лице выдавали её пристрастие к сладкому. Она выглядела бы просто прекрасно, если бы не эти глубокие тёмные пятна под глазами и засохшие дорожки косметики, доходящие до подбородка. Женщина достала платок и вытерла щёки.  
— Приношу свои соболезнования, господин и госпожа Киришики. — без особых церемоний начал Кёраку.  
— Где наш сын? — потребовал отец. — Отведите нас к нему.  
У Кёраку перехватило дыхание. За плечами у него тянулась целая тысяча лет жизни, бесценные накопления знаний и опыта, а сообщить родителям о смерти их единственного и любимого ребёнка... оказалось очень трудно. У Шунсуя не находились слова, все казались какими-то неподходящими.  
Он никогда не хотел становиться главнокомандующим, эта роль не для него. Эта ответственность, которую ему слишком тяжело держать на своих плечах. Как жаль, что выбор на самом деле имеется не всегда.  
— Киришики Юкио... — начал Кёраку.  
— Что с ним? Что-то серьёзное? — заволновалась мать. — Мы можем чем-то помочь, только скажите. Отведите нас уже к нему, наконец!  
_Уже ничем не помочь._  
И к чему отводить? К тому, что осталось от мальчика?  
— Хорошо. — вздохнул Кёраку Шунсуй. — Пойдёмте.  
Они вышли из бараков и направились в сторону 12-го отряда. Смотря в ночное небо, наполняя лёгкие свежим воздухом, проясняющим разум, Кёраку казалось, что он совершает огромную ошибку.

Открыв глаза, Карин ощутила себя лежащей на жёстком футоне. Стены и потолок больничной палаты сливались перед глазами в одно мутное пятно. Приподнявшись на локтях, она ощутила приступ тошноты. Комната вокруг завертелась и заходила ходуном.  
Сжав одеяло, Карин прикрыла глаза и попыталась успокоиться. Вдох-выдох.  
Юкио бежит навстречу пустому.

Раскрывая и закрывая огромную пасть, монстр противно пережёвывает.

Звуки ломающихся костей и страшные крики заполняют сознание, утопающие в какофонии беспрерывного чавканья.

Чавк. Хрусть. Чавк.

Хр-р-р-р...

Медсестёр, дежуривших в коридоре, взбудоражил резкий крик, раздавшийся из одной из палат. Вбежав в комнату, они застали вскочившую на ноги девушку. Схватившись за голову, она согнулась в коленях и с глухим ударом упала. Медсёстры тут же подбежали к ней, укладывая обратно в постель и выравнивая упавшую капельницу.  
— Дайте мне... верните!  
— Что дать? — недоумевала медсестра.  
— Кольцо и платок, верните мне их! Сейчас же!  
— У нас ничего этого нет, ложитесь обратно, Мори-сан.  
Карин не верила им, никому из них. Она вновь вскочила. Медсёстры обеими руками упёрлись ей в плечи, с силой надавливая, но Карин было уже не остановить.  
— Я не Мори Рена! Не смейте называть меня так, это не моё имя!  
— Хорошо, ложитесь обратно, пожалуйста. Нора, сходи за врачом.  
Продолжая вырываться, Карин требовала выдать ей кольцо и платок, угрожая разнести всю палату к чертям. Она едва почувствовала, как молодой врач всадил ей в плечо шприц с успокоительным. Резко обернувшись, Карин ударила его по лицу. Она узнала его. Это был Макото Фудзивара, который недавно проходил учебную практику в академии.  
— Мне надо... — прошептала Карин, её глаза закрывались, — очень надо...

Позже, обыскивая форму, Макото обнаружил во внутреннем кармане белый потёртый платок с вышивкой хризантемы. Развернув его, он увидел изящное серебряное кольцо с голубым камнем. Макото едва коснулся его, и всё его тело тут же обдало зимним, пронизывающим до костей, холодом, а в нос ударил запах соли.  
Сильный запах морской соли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lux in tenebris — свет во мгле  
Мори (яп. 森) — лес.  
Судзуки (鈴木) — колокольчик (звонок) + дерево  
Киришики (桐敷) — честно, не знаю значения. Однако фамилия была взята у Сунако Киришики из аниме Shiki.  
***  
Рена (азер.) — душа человека; также это вариант произношения европейского имени Рени, что означает возрождённая.  
Акаги — название спящего стратовулкана в долине Канто.  
Юкио (勇気オ) — храбрый, смелый.


	15. absolvo te

Во внутреннем дворе сада Эрин заметила сохнущее юката. Оно было невероятно красивым: из тёмно-синего шелка, украшенное цветами камелии и золотой узорной вышивкой.  
— Не похоже, что это дом обычных селян. Здесь определённо проживает знать.  
У Эрин загорелись глаза. Она вдруг вспомнила, что никогда не жила, опираясь на моральные принципы, да и благородство всегда было ей чуждо. Недолго думая, она бесшумно запрыгнула в сад и стащила роскошные одеяния.  
Завязав неширокий пояс, Эрин накинула сверху чёрное хаори и соломенную шляпу, закрепив на подбородке. Взглянув на себя в мутное зеркало, Эрин восхитилась. Она никогда в жизни не носила женской одежды. Сейчас она походила на молодую госпожу, хотя глаза всё ещё выдавали в ней трёхсотлетний опыт наёмного убийцы и шпиона. Её глаза были невероятно холодны.  
— Всё ещё слишком злая, — прыснула Эрин.  
Хотя если прикрыть глаза шляпой, то очень даже ничего. Даже миленько.  
Выпрыгнув из поместья, облачённая в новый наряд Эрин довольно двинулась дальше. Ей оставалось совсем немного до той деревни, где, по слухам, несколько месяцев назад нашли странную девушку. Эрин вздохнула, сетуя на то, что не может воспользоваться своей скоростью. Не хотелось быть отслеженной и схваченной синигами.

— Эти! — тыкнул Зараки Кенпачи.  
Продавец цветов засуетился и спешно вытащил из горшка несколько розовых камелий. Завернув их в бумагу, он, еле натягивая дрожащую улыбку, подал капитану покупку.  
— О-отличный выбор, господин синигами!  
— Знаю, — буркнул Зараки. — Все вы так говорите.  
Он вышел с рыночной площади и свернул на соседнюю улицу, ведущую на окраину деревни. Солнце сегодня пекло не на шутку. Закинув букет на плечо, Зараки Кенпачи зашагал по песчаной дороге.  
Такие походы в восьмидесятый район уже стали для него традицией. Раз в год, в день, когда она умерла, он приходил на самую окраину своего района, покупал одни и те же цветы и медленно шёл к подножию самой высокой горы. Туда, где стояла её могила.  
Невысокий каменный столбик стоял в поляне клевера. Выгравированная надпись гласила «Ячиру Унохана». Положив на подложку цветы, Зараки уселся на траву и вздохнул. Жар солнца подействовал и на него, поэтому он, обмахиваясь бумажным веером, прикрыл глаза и погрузился в свои мысли.  
Зараки Кенпачи возвращался лесом. Был уже полдень. Солнце стояло прямо над головой, нещадно нагревая всё вокруг: землю, крыши домов, воду в озёрах и реках и даже воздух. Чёрная форма синигами нагрелась и теперь натирала тело и стесняла передвижения. Зараки вдруг обернулся. Ему показалось, что он услышал чьи-то слабые вздохи. Чуткий слух никогда его не подводил. Уловив слабое дуновение смерти, он тут же исчез в сюнпо. Остановившись у опушки леса в единственном клочке, где солнце не доставало своими жгучими лапами, Зараки увидел женщину. Она сидела, облокотившись о ствол могучего дуба с раскидистыми ветвями. Её сморщенный лоб на изуродованном ожогами лице покрыла испарина, а грудь тяжело вздымалась при каждом вздохе. Её веки медленно поднялись. Она посмотрела на него, и взгляд её был затуманен и рассеян.  
— В... воды, — прошептала она.  
Зараки достал из-за пазухи флягу с водой и поднёс к обсохшим губам женщины. Живительная жидкость полилась в её рот, мокрые дорожки заструились по подбородку, спускаясь к шее, впитывались в чёрную ткань одежды. Грудь понемногу унималась. Взгляд становился более осмысленным.  
— Спрячь меня от солнца, — тихо произнесла женщина.  
Зараки Кенпачи, гонимый неведомым чувством, поднял её на руки и перенёс в чащу леса. Женщина быстро приходила в себя, жилы на бледных, покрытых красными пятнами ожогов, руках чернели от подступающей крови. Она спрыгнула с рук, мгновенно скрываясь меж деревьев. Бледное лицо в обрамлении чёрных блестящих волос исказилось, обнажая белоснежные клыки. Женщина агрессивно зашипела.  
Зараки быстро вытащил свой меч. Он почуял это. То, что никогда его не обманывало. Предчувствие хорошей драки. Он широко оскалился. Но женщина не была настроена также. Бросившись вниз, она быстро потемнела, чёрная дымка окутала её лицо, и все в тот же миг исчезло.  
Стало тихо. Всё пришло в свой изначальный, заложенный природой, порядок. Лес зашумел от лёгкого ветра, птицы продолжали петь на деревьях.  
— Чёрт! — выругался Зараки Кенпачи.  
Его противник сбежал. Тут маленькая адская бабочка села ему на плечо, оповестив о срочном вызове в Общество Душ. Ещё раз чертыхнувшись, капитан 11-го отряда пустился на сюнпо прочь.

Тоширо примчался в академию почти сразу же, как только получил адскую бабочку с сообщением от Матсумото. В глубине души он понимал, что простой отчёт об итогах расследования не может иметь высочайший приоритет, из-за которого он так безоговорочно покинул церемонии. Но он не мог устоять на месте. Тоширо не мог унять неизвестно откуда взявшееся волнение.  
— Капитан! — удивилась Рангику. — Вы так быстро, я как раз направлялась на обед.  
За её спиной стояла Момо, прислонившись к стене, и хмурилась. Сегодня она явно была не в духе. Тоширо решил не вмешиваться в это дело. Мало ли что могло у неё случиться. Если Момо захочет рассказать, он всегда её выслушает.  
— Вы обедали, капитан? Давайте поговорим в столовой, я смертельно голодна!  
— Хорошо.  
Они зашли в пустую столовую. Хотя занятия сегодня не отменили, но до обеда оставалось ещё двадцать минут. Смотря на стены, украшенные плакатами, на столики и стойку для раздачи, вдыхая запах еды, Тоширо почувствовал нечто родное и приятное.  
— Ностальгия! — воскликнула Рангику.  
Они сели за стол. Тоширо ждал с натянутым спокойствием, когда Матсумото выберет себе еду. Момо наблюдала, как он то складывает пальцы в замок, то хрустит костяшками. Она редко видела Тоширо настолько нервным. Рассерженным и раздражённым – да, но вот взволнованным?..  
— Широ-тян, что с тобой? — спросила она.  
— Ничего. Просто устал.  
— Может быть, ты передохнёшь?  
— Хинамори, как ты себе это представляешь?! Да тут...  
Тоширо понял, что сорвался, когда увидел слёзы, собирающиеся в глазах Момо. Прикрыв скривившийся рот рукой, она резко встала и выбежала из столовой. Он было поднялся, чтобы догнать и извиниться, но встреча с серьёзным взглядом с Рангику его остановила. Он не видел в её глазах упрёка или же гнева, лишь предупреждение. Не надо. Не сейчас.  
— Мы слишком устали, — сказала она, садясь за стол и принимаясь за еду.  
— Пожалуй.  
Несмотря на недавние возгласы о степени её голода, ела Рангику довольно вяло. Она ковырялась в миске с карри, изредка кладя зацепленные кусочки в рот. Тоширо взял из её рук несколько отчётов и принялся читать. Его глаза яркого бирюзового цвета быстро забегали по строчкам. Он подложил лист под низ, берясь за следующий. Ему казалось, что от избытка информации у него кружится голова.  
_«...необычная духовная сила..._  
_...сложный характер..._  
_...драка с одногруппниками..._  
_...долгие медитативные погружения, после которых ученицу Мори освобождали от дальнейших занятий..._  
_... До сих пор не установила связь с духовным мечом..._  
_...частое возникновение конфликтных ситуаций с Киришики Юкио...»_  
Тоширо будто бы читал характеристику совсем иного человека. Он ничего этого не знал и не замечал в ней. Отдав отчёты обратно Матсумото, он встал и вышел из столовой прочь. Он и так слишком задержался. Если сейчас же не отправится, то рискует опоздать на следующую церемонию, и тогда будет скандал.

Весь день шло тщательное расследование дела: синигами рылись в архиве, вытряхивая пыль из древних документов, переворачивали белые хрустящие страницы совсем новых записей. Искали что-то… мотивы, даты создания оборудования для экзамена, подобные случаи в летописи Академии, записи об учениках. Всё то, что могло быть дать ответ на один вопрос: как Готей-13 допустил смерть наследника благородной семьи? А в бараках 4-го отряда не прекращались бесконечные дотошные допросы.  
До Карин, поскольку она была единственным свидетелем, пытались добраться с самого утра, но лейтенант Кионе Котецу упорно отгоняла второй отряд. К ней пару раз заходила Мегуми, докладывая, как идут дела. Сообщила, что на допросе ей несколько раз задавали одни и те же вопросы, лишь по-другому сформулированные, много спрашивали не по делу. Хотя сама Мегуми была уверена: все вопросы относились непосредственно к происшествию.  
«После похорон, — подумала Карин, — будет только хуже.»  
Она лежала в постели, оставленная наедине со своими мыслями, иногда погружалась в беспокойный сон, иногда просто смотрела в потолок без единой мысли. Во снах она больше не чувствовала незримое присутствие Акаги.  
Вечером к ней зашёл доктор, осмотрел тело, спросил самочувствие. Нахмурился, когда она бесцветно ответила ему, со вздохом встал, что-то записывая в больничном лице.  
— Завтра состоятся похороны Киришики Юкио. Твоё состояние оцениваю как удовлетворительное, поэтому даю добро.  
Когда он вышел, Карин медленно села на стул, морщась от боли в боку. Будто вспомнив, рана опять заболела. Обессиленно выдохнув, Карин прикрыла глаза.  
Она вспомнила их с Юкио первую встречу, как она прочитала в его взгляде брезгливость и раздражение. Как он старался при каждом удобном случае задеть её, как она отвечала ему. Вспомнила, что, несмотря на высокое происхождение, Юкио не был талантливым. По успеваемости он стоял, конечно, выше Карин, но и перед ним возвышалась целая толпа учеников. Кроме кидо, у него тоже редко что получалось. Карин видела его однажды во внутреннем дворе общежития поздно вечером, как он стоял там один, повторяя и повторяя попытки, упражняясь и упражняясь, чтобы добиться нужного результата. Признаться, Карин уставшая тогда возвращалась после занятия с Тоширо, поэтому не обратила внимания.  
Юкио спас ей жизнь. Не колебался ни секунды, отдал свою, выполнив священный долг синигами. Защищать людей, где бы они ни находились, в Обществе Душ или в Мире Живых.

Дайра вошла в комнату, наконец позволив себе расслабиться и от души потянуться. Её спина и плечи изрядно болели под тяжестью многочисленных платьев и накидок. Эпоха Масок, длившаяся уже несколько столетий, обязывала всех духов высокого порядка Сомниа Мунди скрывать свои лица под всевозможными масками, капюшонами и платками, а также покрывать своё тело несколькими слоями одежды. Скрытность – один из столпов этой эпохи. Обязательным было также ношение нескольких имён, среди которых ни одного не было истинного.  
Дайра спешно начала стягивать одежду и бросать её на пол, перешагивая и швыряя в углы. Оставшись в нательном платье, поверх которого была накинута лёгкая узорчатая накидка, она коснулась ледяной маски. Мамору напрягся, стараясь одновременно поклониться ниже и вывернуться так, чтобы хоть одним глазком удалось увидеть лицо духа-хранителя. Он служил ей уже четыре года, однако за это время Дайра ни разу не сняла при нём маску.  
— Как же устарел весь этот режим, — пожаловалась она, убрав руки. — От кого мы скрываемся? Ясно же, что войны больше не будет. Нас отрезали несколько веков назад, и за это время ничего не произошло.  
Мамору не ответил. Ему приходилось слушать этот монолог каждый раз, когда они возвращались домой после долгой поездки. Сначала он пытался возразить, потом соглашаться, после же просто поддерживал беседу. Но во всём этом не было смысла, ибо Дайра не пыталась ничего поменять. За эти четыре года он узнал духов воды лучше некуда. Они просто плывут по течению, позволяя тому куда-нибудь их вынести. Быстро ли, медленно ли, спокойно или порывисто, но они плывут вперёд, никогда не бросая судьбе вызов. Они же не камни или ветер, не огонь, сжигающий всё.  
— Знаешь, Мамору, вода точит камень, — сказала Дайра, обернувшись, и он даже под маской почувствовал, что она смотрит с укором. — Ей понадобятся на это годы, но она обязательно сделает своё дело.  
— Простите.  
— Тебе нечего извиняться. Ты ведь ничего не сказал, не правда ли?  
Мамору лишь сильнее наклонил голову. Он забыл об этой странной особенности его духа-хранителя. Дайра всегда знала его мысли, намерения и даже всегда знала, где он находится.  
— Знаешь, у Деметрии появилась свита. Теперь подле неё всегда ходят два таких красавчика! Я тоже так хочу! — плюхнувшись на огромную перину с кучей подушек, Дайра по-детски заболтала ногами. — Один у меня уже есть.  
— Мне выйти? — спросил он.  
— Мамору, ты слишком строг к себе. Подними уже голову и прыгай ко мне. Здесь так мягко, это подарок Нота.  
Не в состоянии противиться желаниям и капризам своей госпожи, Мамору выпрямился, и осторожно, чтобы не наступить на разбросанные платья, подошёл к перине и аккуратно на неё сел.  
— Нот же один из братьев Зефиринуса? — спросил он.  
— Да, он живёт на южных островах. Мне кажется, он ухаживает за мной, как считаешь?  
Мамору считал, что Нот давным-давно положил глаз на Дайру и сейчас уже довольно смело добивался её расположения. Однако дух-хранитель Воды была слишком наивна, чтобы это заметить. Несмотря на всю свою проницательность, она элементарно не могла отличить простую дружбу от явных намёков.  
— В последнее время владыка южных ветров Нот действительно стал делать Вам больше подарков.  
— Ты так считаешь? Он, конечно, невероятно красив и галантен, мне он даже нравится, но я уже обещана!  
— Обещаны?  
— Это было ещё до войны. Ты помнишь чету зимних драконов, Ао Шуня и Руолан? Они каждый год у нас почётные гости праздниках То-дзи и Белой Рыбы.  
Мамору чуть не закатил глаза, он вспомнил, как жрицы Жемчужного святилища жарко обсуждали давний праздник Белой Рыбы. Он знал, что тогда произошло и каковы условия договора. Ему было только интересно, знает ли растущий не по дням, а по часам молодой Рюдзин о его судьбе?  
— Нет, — резко ответила Дайра. — Не все условия договора ты знаешь. Надо будет наведаться в святилище и надавать по ушам этим сплетницам! Хорошо, что хоть дальше не пошло. И не извиняйся, прошу.  
— Как ска...  
— Ты боишься меня.  
Она повернулась, и от маски Мамору почувствовал себя неуютно. Дайра была одной из тех, кого вообще не стоило бояться. Она никогда не срывалась, не проявляла жестокость и безумие, она не приказывала и не издевалась. Она вела себя наивно и легкомысленно, любила болтать по пустякам и совершать сумасбродные поступки вроде внезапно сбежать ночью, заставляя жриц судорожно извиняться и переносить визиты.  
И в то же время Мамору порой чувствовал, как комок подступает к горлу от постоянного веяния холода от её тела, от ледяной неподвижной маски и от странных особенностей, которые она довольно часто демонстрировала. Мамору ни разу не видел её лица. Ему самому не полагалась маска, так как он был всего лишь духом меча, а духи вещей не были частью высокого порядка.  
— Тебе сложно понять нас, тех, кто родился и вырос в Сомниа Мунди, ведь ты из людского мира. В тебе ещё слишком много от них. Я даю тебе время, чтобы привыкнуть, но и ты, пожалуйста, делай шаги вперёд. Мне нужно, чтобы мы понимали и доверяли друг другу.  
Мамору поднял чёрные глаза и внимательно посмотрел на маску, в те самые прорези, где должны были быть глаза.

В день похорон Киришики Юкио как назло светило яркое солнце. Карин выдали баклажановое хлопчатобумажное кимоно и вывели на улицу. Щурясь от ярких лучей, она пыталась идти ровно. На улицах было невыносимо тихо, будто само время застыло, сосредоточившись на этом самом миге. Миге, когда похоронят Юкио. Карин шла словно в замедленной съёмке, в голове не было ни единой мысли, сердце медленно отбивало ритм в груди. Она ни с кем не говорила, да и говорить было не о чём. С Ран она даже не пыталась пересечься взглядами.  
Они вышли рано утром, чтобы к трём часам дня прибыть в Восточный Руконгай, в поместье великой благородной семьи Киришики. Карин, единственной из учеников, выделили отдельную повозку. Сев на деревянную скамейку, она с подозрением посмотрела на рядовых синигами, держащихся руками за эфесы мечей. На них была странная, не похожая на остальные, форма.  
— Вы из какого отряда? — спросила Карин.  
— Из второго.  
Она посмотрела на того, кто ответил ей. Это был невысокий, по голосу молодой парень, но всё, кроме карих раскосых глаз, скрывала одежда. Карин расхрабрилась.  
— А почему я отдельно от остальных? — спросила она уже смелее.  
На неё даже взгляда не бросили.  
— Такой приказ. Приказы не обсуждаются.  
— Кто отдал такой приказ?  
Тот, что сидел напротив, наклонился к ней.  
— Ты сейчас не в том положении, чтобы задавать вопросы, девочка.  
Карин вскинула бровь, но ничего не ответила. Если они солдаты, то нет смысла пытаться что-то выведать. Наверняка эти ребята готовы к любым пыткам, и какая-то доставучая девчонка им явно не помеха. Демонстративно хмыкнув, она отсела поближе к кучеру, чтобы смотреть за дорогой.  
По пути в поместье Киришики, они останавливались два раза. И оба раза Карин выходила в сопровождении синигами, которые никак не оставляли её без присмотра. Наблюдая, как её одногруппники выходят из других повозок, Карин лишь вздыхала и на каждый брошенный взгляд Мегуми в её сторону лишь пожимала плечами. Ей было нечего сказать.  
Спасибо, что хоть перекусить посадили вместе. Мегуми, увидев подходящую Карин, тут же подвинулась и пригласила сесть рядом с ней. Оказавшись за столом, Карин почувствовала себя неуютно. И с ней это было не связано. Ран, что было для неё необычно, сидела в дальнем углу и ни с кем не разговаривала. Лицо у неё сильно побледнело и, кажется, похудело. Она безразлично ковырялась в еде, даже к ней не притронувшись. Кеничи ободряюще гладил её по спине, но завести разговор не пытался. Остальные тихо шептались, как будто боялись нарушить витающий в воздухе траур. Хозяин постоялого двора принёс еду. Карин вспомнила, что увидела кое-что по дороге сюда, и ей показалось это очень странным.  
— Когда мы ехали сюда, — начала она, — я заметила дома. Они были заброшены, кажется, очень давно. Я бы не обратила внимания, но район выглядит очень благоустроенным, и эти дома сильно выделяются.  
— Ах это... — хозяин потёр щетину на подбородке. — Раньше здесь стояло поместье семьи Судзуки, но они давно умерли, а в дома так и не заселились новые жильцы. С тех пор так всё и стоит.  
— Семья Судзуки? — удивилась Карин.  
— Я слышал про них, — тихо сказал Кеничи. — Говорят, между Судзуки и семьёй Шиба одно время была чуть ли не война. Парень из Судзуки соблазнил младшую дочь Шиба. Когда всё выяснилось, девушка уже была беременна.  
— И им пришлось смириться с этим? — спросила Мегуми.  
— А что им оставалось делать? Насколько я знаю, девушку изгнали из семьи и запретили когда-либо даже мимо ворот их проезжать.  
— Жестоко.

В Невидимый Зал библиотеки Зефиринуса попасть было практически невозможно, однако после того, как Тиатрил вошёл в его свиту, все двери перед ним открывались ещё до того, как он появлялся на горизонте. Здесь, под веерными нервюрными сводами, в окружении словно соткавшихся из вихрей колонн, покоилась вся тайная жизнь Сомниа Мунди. Ночные обличья духов-хранителей. Чтобы найти заветную папку с секретной информацией, Тиатрилу пришлось пройти мимо рядов с записями имён всех казнённых духов, давно канувших в лету; мимо огромных фолиантов тайных приказов; досье на всех членов невидимых обществ. Папка, за которой послал Зефиринус, находилась в особом отделе, скромно пристроившись между пухлым, набитым бумагами, делом о похищении Дайры и обёрнутым в синюю с серебряным рисунком обложку делом о восстании клана Серебряных Драконов. Тиатрилу потребовалось усилие, чтобы вытащить её. Стараясь не думать о двух других, он вышел из особого отдела.  
Кутаясь в плотную робу, Тиатрил сел на пол и развернул перевязанную стопку бумаг. На первой странице аккуратным почерком была выведена надпись на древнем языке.  
— Так они ещё и сами записи шифруют, чтобы никто не смог прочесть, — удивился он.  
Тиатрил знал этот язык, матушка обучила его вместе с Саррой в детстве. Род Авилы корнями уходил в далёкие времена основания Сомниа Мунди, их священные писания передаются из поколение в поколение, и чтобы их прочесть, нужно было знать древний язык.  
— «Дело о Судзуки Акаги», — прочитал Тиатрил. — Кто это?

От благовоний свербило в носу. Их было так много, и дым от них курился к потолку из торчащих повсюду палочек. Запахи витали в воздухе, смешиваясь и превращаясь в один дурманящий голову аромат. От него у Карин разболелась голова.  
В комнате, где на подставках стоял гроб Юкио, было не протолкнуться. На его похороны в дом Киришики съехались представители всех аристократических семей Руконгая. В центре, у закрытого гроба, в который положили то, что осталось от Юкио, сидела мать. Она держала в руках его фотографию в рамке. Горячие дорожки слёз стекали по щекам, собираясь на подбородке и крупными каплями разбивались о холодное стекло фотографии, под которой на неё радостно смотрел маленький мальчик со слегка вздёрнутой верхней губой.  
Карин не подходила близко, она вообще не поворачивалась в сторону гроба. Перед глазами всё ещё стояли невыносимые картины с экзамена. Тоширо был в дальнем углу и изредка на неё посматривал. Карин чувствовала на себе его обеспокоенный взгляд. Ран стояла рядом со своим отцом. Этот коренастый бородатый мужчина с добрым лицом обнимал её за плечи. Около них стояли члены семьи Сану, Кеничи держал за руку свою маленькую сестру. Мегуми была в окружении остальных ребят вместе с Ходжо Гэном и Нао.  
«Я отпускаю тебя, Юкио, пусть тебе простят все твои грехи, — мысленно попросила Карин, прикрыв глаза.»  
Она перешла ближе к проходу в надежде выйти при любом удобном случае. Вдруг произошло то, что заставило её замереть на месте, бледнея от ужаса. В комнату вошла сначала Рукия, а затем сразу за ней быстро вошёл высокий лохматый парень. Яркость его рыжих волос заставила яркие гранитно-серые глаза широко раскрыться.  
Карин охнула, чем привлекла внимания обоих. Рукия повернулась первее, устремив на неё пристальный взгляд тёмно-фиолетовых глаз. Карин перевела взгляд на Ичиго, встречаясь с ним. Они долго смотрели друг на друга.  
Узнал? Не узнал? Сколько лет они не виделись?  
Но Ичиго, отвернувшись, прошёл к остальным капитанам. Рукия последовала за ним. Она ещё один раз обернулась вслед, быстро и бегло. У Карин внутри всё сжалось от разочарования. Вот, они встретились. Лицом к лицу. И родной брат её не узнал.  
— Постой, — крикнула Карин.  
Все обернулись на неё. Она вновь встретилась с родными глазами брата, теперь уже удивлённо смотревшего на неё.  
— Тшш, — шикнули ей. — Невоспитанная. Кто ж кричит на похоронах.  
Карин смутилась. Ей захотелось немедленно уйти.

Поместье Киришики было настолько большим, что каждому из капитанов и членов аристократических семей, оставшихся на ночь, хозяева выделили по отдельной комнате. Предоставили её и Карин. Она до сих пор не могла понять, отчего к ней проявляют такое особое отношение. Ключница отвела её в дальний тёмный коридор на нижнем этаже, где, очевидно, находились кладовые, подсобки и чуланы. Две соседние комнаты заняли рядовые из второго отряда, которые повсюду сопровождали Карин. Открыв дверь, она вошла в простую комнату со скромным убранством, вероятно, предназначенную для прислуги. Комната была совершенно пуста, за исключением низкого стола и сложенного в углу футона. Что ж, за Карин присматривали отнюдь не из-за того, что она особо важная персона.  
«Хотя бы чисто, — подумала она.»  
Карин не была рождена в знатной семье, поэтому отсутствие предметов роскоши совсем не оскорбляло и даже не смущало её, а к неудобствам она приспособилась давно. Расстелив футон и быстро раздевшись (оставив на себе лишь нательную рубаху), Карин загасила свечи и легла спать. Стало тихо. И некомфортно. Чтобы отвлечься от неприятных мыслей, Карин принялась прокручивать в памяти сегодняшний день. Много чего произошло за эти часы: ранний подъём, долгая и странная поездка, обед, где она впервые узнала о семье Судзуки. Первое упоминание в реальности о человеке, появляющимся в её голове. Теперь она точно знает, что он настоящий и когда-то жил в Обществе Душ.  
«Интересно, — подумала Карин, — можно ли попасть на территорию заброшки и как это сделать? Если мародёры и бедняки и не растаскали дома по доскам, в них ещё возможно отыскать что-нибудь интересное. Может, даже удастся найти ответы на вопросы. Но как?»  
Карин вдруг осенило. Она же умеет прыгать в пространстве.  
— Стоит попробовать совершить это осознанно. — сказала она, садясь на футоне.  
До этого Карин прыгала из-за необходимости, под влиянием сильных эмоций. Получится ли у неё сейчас?  
— Не зря же я месяц медитировала.  
Встав, Карин вновь оделась и, плюхнувшись на пол, приняла позу лотоса. Дыхание с трудом выравнивалось. Карин прислушалась к нему. Она где-то читала, что для того, чтобы заснуть, нужно слушать свои вдохи и выдохи. Она не пытается сейчас заснуть, но всё же.  
В ушах всё на миг затихло, и через секунду Карин услышала шум полей. Открыв глаза, она обнаружила себя сидящей на крыльце храма. Обернувшись, она увидела открытую дверь, словно кто-то уже ждал её. Ступеньки протяжно скрипели, когда Карин поднималась.  
Внутри храма она не уловила незримое присутствие Судзуки Акаги, что вечно приглядывал за ней из-за щелей стен и половиц. Его просто... не было. Нигде, даже намёка. Такого не случалось с тех самых пор, как Карин...  
Её вновь осенило. С тех пор, он дал её свой платок.  
Внимание Карин привлекла еле заметная дверь, которую в прошлый раз загораживал Акаги. Подойдя ближе, она почувствовала сквозняк, дующий из щелей. По ногам пробежал холод. Отодвинув створу в сторону, Карин увидела ступеньки, уходящие в темноту. Осторожно, на ощупь, она спустилась вниз, оказавшись в тёмном коридоре. На стенах бирюзовым огнём зажглись факелы. В воздухе зазвенело, и чем больше Карин продвигалась дальше по коридору, тем сильнее становился звон. Факелы закончились, оставив её в кромешной тьме. Несмело ступив дальше, она увидела, как из-под ног тонкими нитями разбежался свет, пересекаясь и разветвляясь, вырисовывал витиеватые узоры. Карин сделала второй шаг, и под ногами выросла лилия.  
— Это же!.. — воскликнула Карин.  
Она пошла быстрее, пока, наконец, не пустилась бежать. Вдалеке показалось нечто сияющее и издающее нереальный звон. Приблизившись, Карин узнала высокие витражные двери. На одной створе, протягивая к ней руки, стоял Судзуки Акаги. На другой была девушка, очень похожая на саму Карин. Белая накидка была украшена вышитыми ликорисами. Над их головами повисли изображения пяти кругов, вместе образуя один большой.  
— Так, вот, где всегда было это место, — прошептала Карин. — Внутри меня. Стоило лишь нырнуть глубже.  
Подойдя ближе, она быстро и успокаивающе вздохнула и толкнула створы. Перед глазами всё побелело, Карин на миг показалось, что она падает, голова закружилась, и тошнота подступила к горлу. Пространство штормовым ветром обдало её горячей волной. В ушах засвистело. Карин вдруг испугалась, что окажется совсем не там, где хотела. Эта сила была слишком могущественной, она не поддавалась управлению. Зажмурившись, Карин изо всех сил заставила себя думать о заброшенных домах семейства Судзуки.  
Она не знала, сколько прошло времени; минута, двадцать, час. Всё затихло. Звон из ушей пропал, вместо себя заполняя слух вечерней тишью, пением сверчком и стрекотом других насекомых. Карин ощутила, что стоит на земле, трава щекотала её стопы. Открыв глаза, она обнаружила, что находилась во внутреннем дворе. Вокруг неё стояли старые, покосившиеся дома с заколоченными дверьми и окнами. Во дворе было грязно: повсюду валялись доски, дырявые чаны, разбросанная солома и накопившиеся с зимы опавшие листья. Сады позади домов поросли сорной травой.  
У неё получилось. От потрясения Карин потеряла дар речи. Ей стало ужасно страшно. А что, если у неё не получится вернуться? Крики о помощи никто не услышит, и она так и останется здесь умирать голодной смертью.  
— Так, соберись, — Карин похлопала себя по щекам, — у тебя всё получится.  
Немного успокоившись, Карин посмотрела на небо. Солнце уже давно клонилось к горизонту. У неё оставалось не так много времени до захода. Нужно успеть всё обыскать, пока ещё возможно что-то разглядеть. Пройдясь, Карин выцепила взглядом самый большой дом среди прочих. Он должен был быть главным. Сёдзи давно порвались, и вместо них зияли квадратные чёрные дыры. Главный вход преграждали три прибитые доски. Подняв с травы лежащую рядом кочергу, Карин замахнулась и, что есть мочи, ударила по доскам. Раздался гул. Птицы, сидящие на крыше, с возмущённым карканьем взметнулись вверх. Карин ударила ещё раз. Доска слетела раза с четвёртого. Сломав ещё и среднюю, она выбросила кочергу, перешагнула нижнюю и вошла в пыльный дом.  
Все комнаты давным-давно были выпотрошены мародёрами: старые, треснутые столы лежали перевёрнутыми, кругом валялась бумага, подсвечники, старые тряпки и прочий мусор. Пыль белым слоем покрывала полы, покосившиеся шкафы и столы.  
Карин бродила по комнатам, пока в одной из них её внимание не привлёк комод. Своим относительно сносным состоянием он выделялся на общем фоне. Перешагивая через хлам, Карин приблизилась к нему и открыла ящики. Внутри лежали листы, свёрнутые в свитки письма, высохшие чернильницы и старые перья. Карин взяла в руки небольшой свиток, сорванная печать на нём уже почернела и осыпалась. Раскрыв его, она быстро пробежалась по строчкам: это было письмо от некого Ичиро Шиба, который обвинял свою сестру Микки в распутстве и безответственности. Следующие письма содержали в себе переписки клана Шиба и Судзуки, а также были письма и от Хитаки Кучики, которая умоляла Микки вернуться вернуться в семью, упасть на колени и просить прощения. Карин аккуратно вытащила пожелтевшие листы и свитки, они могли ей пригодиться.  
На самом дне лежали два рисунка. Один был всего лишь наброском неизвестного художника. Карин вгляделась в лица людей, изображённых на рисунке. В центре стояла молодая девушка с наивным, немного глуповатым, как показалось Карин, выражением лица. Она узнала её из своего сна. Должно быть, эта и была та самая Микки Шиба. Рядом стоял, обнимая её за плечи, высокий молодой, удивительно похожий на самого Судзуки Акаги, парень. Хотя, как отметила сама Карин, овал лица и прямой подбородок определённо были как у Микки.  
— Это его родители, — догадалась она.  
Следующий рисунок оказался совсем другим. Это уже был не просто быстрый набросок, а полноценная картина, на которой была изображена большая семья. Внизу аккуратными иероглифами красовалась подпись «День рождение Микки Шиба, нашей любимой доченьки». Карин узнала её сразу, хотя девушка была тут совсем ещё маленькой, лет пяти. Она сидела на коленях весёлого отца и испуганно глядела на Карин с картины. Рядом стояли юноша и девушка. Мальчик был таким же лохматым, как Ичиго, только волосы чернее да лицо другое. Девушка, что держала его за руку, была невероятно красива. Взгляд, осанка, улыбка – всё выдавало в ней аристократку.  
Последней Карин заметила женщину, очевидно, мать семейства. Она вздрогнула, увидев строгое выражение лица, серьёзные глаза и чёрные волосы, свисающие по бокам.  
— Она тоже была в моём сне. Не может быть, это же... — прошептала она.  
С картины на неё смотрела практически точная копия её самой, только старше, элегантнее и благороднее. Быстро сложив все письма в ворот кимоно, растерявшаяся Карин вышла на улицу. Солнце уже почти коснулось линии горизонта, окрасив небо в ярко-красный цвет. Надо было возвращаться в поместье Киришики, она разберётся с этим всем позже.  
Вопросов появилось ещё больше, и единственный, кто мог на них ответить, был Судзуки Акаги.  
— Мне нужно попасть в Лес Костей, — заключила Карин.

Вернувшись, Карин никак не могла уснуть. Лёжа на футоне, закутавшись в одеяло, она чувствовала невероятный холод, взбирающийся по ногам вверх. Карин тёрла их друг о друга в надежде хоть немного согреться. Волна мурашек прошла по телу. В комнате было невероятно тихо.  
Вдруг за стеной что-то упало. Карин зажмурилась. Слух уловил тихие, едва слышные шаги, ей показалось, что они приближаются. Карин вдруг стало ужасно страшно.  
«Сам Юкио идёт сюда, — пронеслись мысли.»  
Шаги остановились. Карин показалось, что призрак Юкио проник сквозь стены и сейчас стоит в самом тёмном углу, наблюдая за ней своими оледеневшими мёртвыми глазами. Карин сжалась на футоне так сильно, как только могла. Ей больше не хотелось оставаться в этой комнате.  
Он пришёл за ней. Пришёл. Все они пришли.  
Не выдержав, Карин вскочила и растворилась в воздухе.

Она стояла на матах в совсем другой комнате, намного богаче и обставленнее, нежели её. В середине комнаты, накинувшись лёгким одеялом, спал Тоширо.  
«Как я?.. — удивилась Карин.»  
Почувствовав чьё-то присутствие, веки капитана 10-го отряда дрогнули и поднялись, обнажая сверкнувшие в темноте бирюзовые глаза. Он быстро поднялся, хватаясь за меч.  
— Мори? Что ты тут делаешь?  
Карин растерялась.  
— Я... я не могу уснуть. Когда я закрываю глаза, мне кажется, будто...  
— Ладно, не продолжай. Стели футон и ложись рядом.  
— Я не взяла с собой.  
Тоширо сонно моргнул. Должно быть, он ещё не окончательно проснулся. Вздохнув, он встал.  
— Здесь где-то был ещё один.  
Исчезнув во мраке комнаты, Тоширо зашуршал и через миг вернулся со свёрнутым футоном. Постелив, он коротко кивнул на него и сел рядом.  
— Спасибо, — смущённо буркнула Карин, забираясь под одеяло.  
Её всё ещё знобило, и сердце не унималось в груди, так и норовя выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки. Они легли, повернувшись друг к другу спинами. Карин глубоко вздохнула и прикрыла глаза.  
— Скажи, Мори, — позвал Тоширо, — мы с тобой нигде больше не встречались?  
— Кто знает, — сонно ответила Карин.  
Она только сейчас поняла, как эти три прыжка в пространстве сильно её измотали. Хотя и не так, как в прошлые разы, когда она просто теряла сознание. Возможно, обучение в Академии Синигами действительно дало свои плоды.  
Чувствуя позади себя Тоширо, Карин успокаивалась. Ноги постепенно согревались. Она и не заметила, как заснула.

  
Рюдзин ненавидел маски, потому что они были тяжёлые, кожа под ними потела и чесалась. Он считал, что эти куски дерева, или из чего их ещё делают, лишь уродуют духов. Зачем им скрываться друг от друга? Люди не могут призвать их из-за барьеров, поэтому необходимость иметь кучу имён, покрывать лицо маской, а тело – закрытой одеждой отпала. Духи низкого порядка не представляют особой ценности, поэтому ничем этим никогда не пользовались, но вот целый пласт духов высокого порядка упрямо остаётся в тени.  
Даже те духи, которые на момент наложения барьера находились в Мире Живых и оказались отрезаны от своей родины, сейчас не носят маски. Богов никто не сможет контролировать, а дикие духи просто не берут себе имён. Рюдзин как-то слышал от матери, которая родилась и выросла в Ку Ида, что у них есть духи, способные переходить между мирами в обход барьеру. Но их очень мало, да и занимаются они только тем, что служат людям. Кто-то убивает мононокэ, кто-то предсказывает судьбы, некоторые вообще живут лишь на потеху людям.  
Поймав течение ветра, Рюдзин позволил ему нести себя по небу. Он не думал, что поступает разумно, сбежав из дворца после очередного скандала с отцом, но по-другому жить уже не мог. Ао Шунь слишком контролировал его, приказывал слугам докладывать о любом его шаге, наказывал за невыполнение строгих непонятных правил. А ещё он ужасно бесился, когда Рюдзин снимал маску. После очередного такого раза отец ударил его, и это стало последней каплей. Рюдзин не выдержал и выпрыгнул из высокого узкого окна замка.  
Рюдзин отдал бы всё, чтобы стать низшим духом. Жить себе на болотах или в лесу, спокойно заниматься всем, чем вздумается и совсем не беспокоиться о всяких там правилах.  
Завидев в самой середине леса огромное круглое, словно блюдце, озеро, Рюдзин наклонил тело, начиная плавно спускаться. У самой земли, обернувшись человеком, он прыгнул вниз, больно ударившись ногами о землю.  
— Твою Стихию! — выругался он, потерев колено. — Не рассчитал.  
— Эй, что ты здесь делаешь?!  
Подняв голову, Рюдзин увидел вынырнувшую из озера молодую девушку. Волосы у неё были белые, холодного оттенка, и длинные, достающие до бёдер и глубоко уходящие в воду.  
— Я пролетал мимо и заметил это озеро, — ответил Рюдзин. — Оно показалось мне необычным, поэтому я решил спуститься и осмотреться.  
— Как тебе удалось? — удивилась девушка.  
Она приближалась, и Рюдзин уже мог разглядеть её бледные губы, узкий нос и невероятной синевы глаза, от которых ему становилось холодно. Будто он решил искупаться в водах, омывающих Хиган. Тело у неё было белое, как только что выпавший снег, а на боку переливалась татуировка в виде чёрной и белой рыб, следующих друг на другом.  
— Тебе нравится на меня смотреть? — девушка вскинула бровь и сложила руки на груди.  
Она совсем не стеснялась своего тела, будто ей было всё равно или даже приятно, что на неё смотрят. Рюдзин смутился и отвернулся.  
— Н..нет.  
— Не нравится? Я страшна?  
— Нет! Не страшная, просто...  
Рюдзин запутался в словах и, выдав что-то нечленораздельное, быстро отошёл в сторону леса, скрывшись между соснами. Девушка весело рассмеялась, находя свою одежду и принимаясь медленно её натягивать.  
— Можешь поворачиваться, эй!  
Девушка теперь стояла, облачённая в лёгкое жемчужное юката, повязанное чёрным пояском, а сверху было накинуто синее хаори с голубыми цветами и летящими, широко расправив белоснежные крылья, журавлями.  
— Что это за место? — спросил Рюдзин. — Никогда его не видел.  
— И не должен был. Это озеро Кето, оно скрыто от посторонних глаз. Удивительно, что тебе было позволено его увидеть. Может, в тебе есть нечто особенное.  
— Ты живёшь здесь? Ты дух этого озера?  
— Почему ты так решил?  
— Когда я был в Хигане, я познакомился с девушкой по имени Дэа. Она дух ледяного озера. Вы очень похожи.  
Девушка загадочно улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Посмотрим... — она на миг задумалась, — а какое имя ты бы мне дал?  
— Я не люблю измышлённые имена... но раз для тебя это важно, то может быть Секвана? Название не озера, а реки, но...  
— Мне нравится, — прервала девушка. — А ты, получается, дракон?  
Рюдзин поправил маску с изображением синего чудища с длинной пастью, из которой торчали белоснежные клыки.  
— Зимний дракон. Меня зовут Рюдзин.  
— Интересно, — Секвана поправила волосы и приблизилась к нему, — что такая знатная особа забыла в моих краях. Мне стоит поклониться.  
Она неуклюже нагнулась, низко опуская голову. Рюдзина это очень позабавило хотя бы потому, что прислуга так никогда не кланяется. Он вообще ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то так кланялся. Очевидно, Секвана делала это в первый раз.  
— У тебя совсем не получилось. — сказал Рюдзин. — Не кланяйся больше, тебе это не идёт.  
Секвана наклонила голову, пристально смотря на него. Ему показалось, что ей даже не нужно снимать его маску, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Но он ужасно хотел сделать это всё равно.  
— Хочешь – делай. Разве драконы не самые свободолюбивые духи в Сомниа Мунди?  
Рюдзину с детства говорили, что он родился очень красивым мальчиком. Мужчинам не положено быть такими красивым, это запросто может заставить любую женщину рядом с ними чувствовать себя уродиной. У него были необычного цвета волосы, словно морские волны летнего океана, игриво разбивающиеся о песчаные берега. Принадлежность к драконам в нём выдавали толстые, произрастающие из висков, белые рога, разветвляющиеся на концах. Глаза его были белые, будто слепые, поэтому Рюдзин всегда подкрашивал веки красным, дабы придать им немного яркости. Хотя в этом не было необходимости, потому что он всегда носил маску, но Рюдзин всегда надеялся на какой-нибудь особый случай. Такой, как сегодня.  
Расстегнув кожаные ремешки, он снял неудобную, ненавистную маску. Вспотевшее лицо обдало приятным холодом. Секвана широко раскрыла глаза, рассматривая его.  
— Ты из тех духов, которые могут читать полотно Судьбы? Мой отец говорит, что с такими лучше не связываться.  
— Твой отец много говорит, не правда ли?  
— Пожалуй, да. Мы с ним... не ладим.  
— У него сложный характер. Просто помни, что он желает тебе только самого лучшего. Заботится так, как может. В своей грубой манере. Но ты и сам не забывай, что лучшее решение, которое ты примешь – твоё собственное.  
Секвана улыбнулась, показав белые зубы. Клыков у неё не было. Рюдзину стало не по себе. Она тут же изменилась в лице, широко раскрыв глаза и рот.  
— Ты боишься меня?  
— Будто бы нет... но ты ведёшь себя странно. Кто же ты? Я всё никак не могу понять.  
— И что же думаешь?  
— Сомниа Мунди – слишком большое место, чтобы знать о нём всё.

Проснувшись, Карин потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, где она находится. Спиной она ощущала нечто горячее, она прижималась к чему-то. Или кому-то. Слегка повернув голову, Карин замерла. Глаза расширились от удивления.  
Они с Тоширо спали, прислонившись спинами друг к другу. К лицу подступил жар. В комнате вдруг стало очень душно.  
Карин улыбнулась, обхватив прохладными ладонями лицо. Наверное, впервые за последнее время она чувствовала себя так легко. Всё плохое уходило, постепенно тускнея и растворяясь, превращаясь из реальности в воспоминания.  
Бросив быстрое «доброе утро», Тоширо, не поворачиваясь к ней, торопливо вышел из комнаты, скрываясь в соседней. Карин это позабавило. Она всё уверялась, что с помощью и поддержкой Тоширо она справится со многими трудностями.  
Карин вышла из дома Киришики, направляясь в свою повозку. Неизменные солдаты 2-го отряда уже ждали её там. Поднявшись на подложку, она уже хотела залезть внутрь, как услышала восторженные женские вздохи.  
— Смотрите! Котик! Какой же он милый, вы только взгляните.  
Обернувшись, она увидела изящно выходящего из травы, мягко ступающего лапками по земле кота с желтовато-рыжей шерстью. Девушки тут же налетели его гладить и чесать. Кот замурлыкал, жмурясь, и открыл свои зелёные глаза. Карин в тот же миг узнала его.  
— Раку?  
Кот посмотрела в её сторону. Карин стало смешно.  
— Да не может быть, — бросила она и залезла внутрь.  
Раку же был котом, точно. Его спасла Юзу много-много лет назад, и он попал в Общество Душ. Должно быть, это как раз он.  
«Или же он был на самом деле лисом? — подумала Карин.»  
Она уселась поудобнее. Впереди её ждал долгий путь в академию.

Зефиринус сидел за столом, на котором лежали рукописи Судзуки Акаги. Кроме него, в огромной зале дворца Утренней Зари находились ещё трое: синекожий и одноглазый монах, стоящий у самой двери, женщина с большими синими глазами без белков, одетая в пёстрое жёлто-оранжевое платье, и Тиатрил, стоящий напротив своего духа-хранителя.  
— Ты спрашиваешь, что это, юный дракон? — поднял на него голову Зефиринус.  
— Да, — кивнул Тиатрил.  
— Любопытство - одна из ценностей молодости. Мне очень нравится это качество. В своих дряхлых руках я держу то, что когда-то изменило наш мир, перевернуло наши уклады и навсегда избавило Сомниа Мунди от опухоли старых привычек. Хоть я и не со всем был согласен, однако результаты превзошли все себя.  
— Но разве... не боги принимают законы и определяют дальнешее развитие общества Сомниа Мунди?  
— Да, именно они, — согласился Зефиринус. — Но боги – такие же частички Сомниа Мунди, закоренелые и окостеневшие, топчутся на месте. Они уже взбили своей обувью землю в болото. Для изменений, особенно, кардинальных нам нужен был свежий ветер. И принёс его нам именно Судзуки Акаги.  
— Почему о нём никто никогда не слышал?  
— А ты был доверился чужаку, говорящему, что тебе делать? — хмыкнул дух-хранитель.  
Тиатрил вздохнул. И то верно. Он всё более утверждался, что ему по душе быть членом свиты духа-хранителя. Столько тайн Сомниа Мунди, веками покрытых завесой, открывались перед ним. И он всегда мог спросить о них Зефиринуса, а он был ещё тем любителем рассказывать и поучать молодых. Возможно, Тиатрилу удастся восстановить в Ку Марут честь и былую славу своего клана.  
Пространство в стене внезапно разрезалось, словно острым кинжалом провели по шёлку. Уловив усиливающийся запах гнили и сырости пещер, Тиатрил повернулся, не веря своему предчувствию. Длинная чёрная линия двинулась вширь, и одинокая тень, отделившись от неё, легко и беззвучно прыгнула на пол.  
— Уже заждались? Я принесла вам благие вести.  
Руки, шея и лицо женщины белели, обретая неестественные тона. Тиатрил заметил на них розовые пятна ожогов. Женщина обнажила острые зубы. Зефиринус поднялся со стула.  
— Значит, цель достигнута? Где она?  
Эллерина кивнула. Тиатрил отметил, что впервые видел её не в штанах. На его подруге было надето изящное тёмно-синее юката, украшенное цветами.  
— Вчера утром направилась в Сейрейтей. Лис увидел её, она садилась в повозку.  
— Отлично. Ао-Бодзу, — Зефиринус посмотрел на синекожего монаха, — собери отряд.  
— Как прикажете.  
— Мотра.  
Женщина в пёстром платье повернулась в его сторону и поклонилась.  
— Подготовь всё к отправке. У вас на это три дня. Тиатрил, отправь вести духам-хранителям, хотя нет... только Деметрии. Остальным потом. Эллерина, ты свободна, я тебя скоро позову.  
Она коротко поклонилась и растворилась в тени. Тиатрил вышел из залы в полном замешательстве. Он не был уверен, что они поступают правильно, но возразить, пожалуй, не имел права.

— Арестуйте Мори! — скомандовала Сой Фон.— Она обвиняется в измене Обществу Душ!  
— Что? — не поняла Карин.  
Солдаты, что сопровождали её, тут же нацепили на руки и шею обручи, сдерживающие духовную силу.  
— Какая ещё измена?! Я ничего не понимаю?! Ребята! Тоширо!  
Она оглянулась, ища их глазами. Мегуми смотрела на всё происходящее с ужасом, Гэна, уже вытащившего меч, сдерживали солдаты. Ран и Кеничи не было, возможно, они остались в поместье Киришики. Глаза бешено метались, пытаясь найти знакомые белые волосы. Тоширо вырос у неё за спиной. Он стоял, сложив руки, и тонкие белые брови были очень низко опущены к глазам.  
— Как это понимать? — спросил он Сой Фон.  
— Приказ главнокомандующего. Уведите.  
Карин привели к баракам второго отряда. Запрокинув голову, она посмотрела на звёздное небо. Так, как если бы видела его в последний раз.  
Чёрное полотно, украшенное бисером звёзд. Такое же, как и в Мире Живых. Только оно и осталось неизменным. А, может быть, это всё иллюзия, и в Обществе Душ нет неба? Точная подделка Мира Живых? Реальны ли вообще эти земля под ногами, трава, деревья, дома и этот белый полумесяц, печально взирающий на неё сверху.  
«Если это кошмар, — подумала Карин, — то пусть я скорее проснусь. Пожалуйста, пусть это всё будет одним лишь ночным кошмаром».

Капитан 10-го отряда Тоширо Хитсугая стоял в бараках 1-го отряда. Перед ним сидел, уже поджидающий его главнокомандующий Кёраку Шунсуй.  
— Что всё это значит? — зло спросил Хитсугая.  
— Если вы про ситуацию с Мори, капитан 10-го отряда, то приказ арестовать её пришёл сверху.  
— Совет 46?  
— Если бы это сделали они, возможно, я бы смог вызнать хотя бы объяснения. Но, увы, этот приказ отдал нулевой отряд.  
Тоширо не поверил своим ушам.  
— Бросьте это, капитан Хитсугая, — продолжил Шунсуй. — Вы не понимаете, с чем имеете дело.  
Но Тоширо был настроен по-другому.  
— Это уже было однажды. С Кусака Содзиро, моим другом. Я знаю, что Рена Мори обладает странными способностями. Я так же знаю, что за неё начали борьбу второй и двенадцатый отряды, однако, неожиданно для всех, капитан 2-го отряда Сой Фон победила. Она предложила сначала допросить Мори, и если подозреваемая не будет предоставлять опасности и не обладают никакой человеческой ценностью, то её незамедлительно передадут в пределы компетенции капитана 12-го отряда Куротсучи. Иначе, ликвидировать социально-опасный объект. Но тут вмешался ещё и нулевой отряд. Сейрейтей, как всегда, не знает пощады.  
Кёраку молчал несколько минут прежде, чем ответить.  
— Иногда нам приходится делать сложный выбор. Вы должны это понимать, капитан Хитсугая.  
Но Тоширо этого было не достаточно. Не сказав больше ни слова, он быстро вышел из бараков 1-го отряда.  
— Она тебе небезразлична, — вздохнул Шунсуй. — К сожалению, не у всех историй счастливый конец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> absolvo te - «отпускаю тебя», т.е. тебе прощаются все твои грехи.


	16. altera pars

_«Примерно в то время, когда мы начали встречаться, она сказала, что я выгляжу круто с сигаретой в руках. Если подумать, это был единственный раз, когда твоя мама сделала мне комплимент. Поэтому каждый год я курю только в этот день. Перед ней.»_  
_Иссин Куросаки_

Вновь созванный Совет-46 отличался от прежнего меньшей категоричностью и строгостью к установленным правилам и порядкам, однако и отсутствием колоссального опыта в принятии решений. Многие из членов совета были гораздо младше самого Кёраку Шунсуя, но по воле системы он обязан был подчиниться любому их решению.  
Кёраку стоял, лениво разглядывая двухъярусные трибуны, за которыми сидели, закрывшись номерными бамбуковыми табличками, сорок мудрецов. Над ними возвышались, восседая на резных креслах, шесть судей. Всё это действо выглядело совсем уж чопорно и помпезно, Кёраку был приверженцем свободного и фривольного образа жизни.  
В подземном актовом зале Совета-46 действовал строгий протокол, иначе порядок поведения. К этому порядку стоило проявлять крайнее уважение, так как судья и мудрецы были нетерпимы к любым его нарушениям. Поэтому Кёраку продолжал стоять, ожидая, когда к нему обратятся.  
Наконец, один из судей, слегка наклонившись вперёд, словно пытаясь разглядеть за своей табличкой лицо Кёраку, начал:  
— Благородная семья Киришики, одна из пяти великих семей Общества Душ, немедленно прекратила финансовую поддержку Сейрейтея. Вы понимаете, что это значит, господин главнокомандующий?  
— Более чем, — кивнул Кёраку.  
Это означало, что теперь ему придётся искать новую поддержку, иначе около трёх тысяч солдат останутся некормлеными и непоеными, неодетыми и без жалованья. А кто станет работать за «просто так»? Люди бегут сюда от голода и нищеты в поисках лучшей жизни, но если в Сейрейтее станет также, как и в районах Руконгая, то какой смысл идти в армию? В Обществе Душ будет довольно мирно и спокойно до первого удара врага. А враги, как известно, часто нападают внезапно и неожиданно.  
— Это будет на вашей ответственности, — выкрикнул мудрец с нижней трибуны. — Именно ваша неосторожность и халатность повлекла за собой смерть наследника Киришики.  
На него зашикали другие, хотя выглядело это не особо убедительно. Один человек в полной мере выразил мнение остальных сорока пяти членов. Кёраку не ответил, лишь крепче сжал челюсть. Совет-46 был не тем органом, с которым можно было спорить, да и делать это сейчас было крайне невыгодно.  
— Нам не хватит средств на закупку провизии, тканей и выплаты жалованья. Клан Кучики не в состоянии покрыть все расходы.  
Кёраку нахмурился. Картина вырисовывалась скверная.  
— Если в ближайшее время на нас нападут, мы просто не выстоим, — сказал один из судей. — На данный момент Общество Душ проиграет любую войну. Нам нужно немедленно заручиться поддержкой богатых знатным семей. Этим вы и займётесь.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Кёраку, едва кивнув.  
— Кстати, вы уже осведомлены результатами обыска академии синигами?  
— Да, я просмотрел их как раз перед заседанием, — сказал главнокомандующий.  
— Что-нибудь скажете?  
— Скажу, что синигами нельзя подогнать в рамки нормального и ненормального, у нас всегда были необычные ученики, которые вскоре становились отличными синигами, и их способности очень пригождались Обществу Душ.  
— Вы словно выгораживаете кого-то. — пробасил один из мудрецов. — После заседания мы также ознакомимся с результатами.  
Выйдя из резиденции Совета-46, Кёраку Шунсуй почувствовал, как волосы на затылке будто кто-то задёргал, в лёгких защекотало, а в горле застрял ком, который невозможно было проглотить. Это непонятное, странное ощущение постепенно видоизменялось, превращаясь в дурное предчувствие. Эта девочка Рена Мори, что же с ней не так?

Камера была тёмной и сырой, сильно пахло плесенью. Каждый раз пытаясь глубоко вдохнуть, Карин истошно заходилась кашлем и чиханьем. Она сидела на ледяном полу, мечтая не простудиться, хотя шансов было мало. Болезнь сейчас решительно не входила в её планы.  
До неё донеслись звуки: голоса и шаги, быстро приближающиеся к её камере. Железная дверь заскрежетала, отодвигаясь, на лицо Карин упала полоса серого света. В проёме застыли двое солдат 2-го отряда. Карин поднялась им навстречу, и они тут же закрепили блокиратор у неё на шее и запястьях. Её вывели в общий коридор и повели на выход. Карин прошла мимо ещё одного заключённого, вырывающегося из-под стражи и истошно вопящего:  
— Пожалуйста, прошу вас, меня подставили! Я всего лишь слуга! Это всё Сяомин, это она всем заправляет!  
Его завели в камеру и закрыли следом дверь. Карин хотелось закрыть уши, чтобы не услышать душераздирающего вопля. Они вышли из одного здания, проходя по небольшой тренировочной площадке и зашли в другое, с высеченными на стенах цветками, очень похожими на лютики. На воротах был нарисован иероглиф со значением «два». Очевидно, это были бараки 2-го отряда.  
Зайдя в здание, Карин ещё раз отметила, насколько беззвучно и мягко ступнями касались пола солдаты этого отряда. Вот так вот случится, подойдёт сзади, а ты и не заметишь. Воткнёт кинжал в спину, а ты и не почувствуешь, как умрёшь. Карин привели в допросную. Это была пустая комната, освещаемая лишь лучиной. Внутри были ещё синигами: четверо охранников по углам и женщина, сидящая за столом и что-то записывающая. У неё были короткие чёрные волосы, заплетённые в две косы, которые перевязывала белая ткань по всей длине. На конце каждой из кос висело золотое кольцо. Форма синигами у неё была несколько необычная: у неё отсутствовали рукава, вместо них руки покрывали чёрные повязки.  
Карин села за единственный стул, который стоял напротив женщины, и настороженно вгляделась в её тёмно-серые глаза. Ничего, кроме жестокости и злобы, ей не удалось в них разглядеть.  
— Рена Мори, так? — сказала она.  
Карин кивнула.  
— Я капитан 2-го отряда, меня зовут Сой Фон. У Готея-13 есть к тебе вопросы, на которые нам очень хотелось бы получить ответы.  
Сой Фон пытливо взглянула на Карин, но та молчала.  
— Расскажи, что произошло на экзамене. Меня интересует момент, когда мы общими усилиями пытались вызволить вас с экзаменационной площадки. Что тогда произошло?  
— Я плохо помню, — соврала Карин.  
С её стороны было глупо полагать, что такой опытный мастер допросов, как Сой Фон купится на её маленькую ложь.  
— В твоих же интересах как можно быстрее вспомнить, — предупредила она. — Капитан Куросутчи имеет на тебя виды, и если ты не оправдаешь наших надежд, его ты определённо обрадуешь.  
Карин еле заметно сглотнула. Даже она была наслышана о жутких и безжалостных экспериментах капитана 12-го отряда.  
— Что именно вы хотите узнать? — продолжила увиливать она. — Там было много моментов.  
Сой Фон начинала злиться.  
— Не играй со мной, девочка. Твои одногруппники всё рассказали о том, что там происходило!  
Карин в этом не сомневалась. Но она не знала, как объяснить о том, что в неё вселился чужой человек и полностью управлял её телом, творя там какие-то свои тёмные дела. Она даже не была уверена, стоит ли об этом вообще сообщать. Что на самом деле сделал Судзуки Акаги? Карин ясно помнила, как он читал заклинание и как духи вышли из мечей ребят. Как они встали вместе и зачли свою песнь.  
Карин только хотела открыть рот, чтобы рассказать обо всём, как по горлу будто резануло ножом. Она сильно закашлялась, пытаясь остановиться и успокоиться, но тело не унималось, и лёгкие бились, будто что-то хотелось из них вырваться. На глазах выступили слёзы.  
Она ничего не скажет. Не сможет заставить себя, всё её существо против того, чтобы она играла под чужую дудку. Подняв голову, Карин решила посмотреть на реакцию Сой Фон, надеясь, что та не очень разозлена. И была разочарована. У капитана 2-го отряда дёргалось левое крыло носа, губы перекосились, а брови были сильно сведены к переносице. Сой Фон поняла её без слов.  
— У тебя глаза зверёныша, которого только что поймали за хвост. Ну, ничего, правильная дрессировка приучит тебя к смирению и послушанию. Уведите её.

Солнце медленно скрывалось за горизонтом, выбрасывая последние лучи, словно пытаясь спасти эту грешную землю от всепоглощающего мрака. Но ночь была привычнее для духов, она не осуждала, а луна безразлично и холодно смотрела на мир с небосвода. Ночью неважно, кто ты и что ты делаешь. Она призревает всех отверженных под своим чёрным покрывалом.  
Духи и были теми отверженными. Забытыми изгоями.  
Около домов зажигались огненные шары фонарей, а улицы застилал туман. Со всех углов слышался громкий смех и говор. Боги и богини, демоны и прочие ёкаи накануне прибыли в город Нисса-Тэр, чтобы сегодня первыми узнать о решении духов-хранителей. У Пантеонов уже были проведены собрания, на которых они проголосовали в пользу того или иного исхода. Духам-хранителям осталось только просмотреть результаты и вынести вердикт. Дайра с тенью грусти наблюдала за оживлёнными улицами.  
— Не ожидал, что мне удастся видеть вас ещё хоть один миг.  
Обернувшись, она увидела высокого как тополь мужчину с длинными серебряными волосами, заделанными в высокий хвост, хотя несколько прядей были высвобождены и ровными линиями спускались вдоль скул. Лицо мужчины было благородно, и даже вечная хмурость не портила его красоту и стать. Дайра знала его, это ведь был названный брат её покойного мужа.  
— Каэмар...  
Мужчина подошёл ближе к перилам балкона, бросая взгляд вниз. Многочисленные повозки, запряжённые синегривыми трирогами, уже прибыли в город. Светлые брови слегка приподнялись, когда он увидел огромные бочки, доверху наполненные саке, и весёлого бога удачи Эбису, махающего веерами и командующего процессом выгрузки. Пир намечался на всю ночь.  
— Не представляю, как я выдержу эту ночь. Мои покои находятся по соседству с покоями Дилуна, а он тот ещё пьяница и похабник.  
— Может, иногда стоит забыть обо всём и просто расслабиться, — заметила Дайра. — Сейчас тебе лучше бы надеть маску, чтобы не пугать своим видом других. Я не узнаю в тебе того упрямого бунтаря, который вспыхивал от любого неосторожного слова и постоянно устраивал дуэли за свою красавицу жену.  
Хмыкнув, Каэмар ответил:  
— А где та неугомонная легкомысленная девчонка, которая любила напиваться каждый праздник и совершать самые безбашенные поступки, за которые потом извинялись и Святилище, и Делювиум, и иногда даже Сангуис?  
— Она умерла много-много лет назад.  
— Он тоже умер. В тот самый момент, когда за одно утро он лишился половины своей семьи. Мы с Рюдзином были как братья. Ао-Шунь, его отец, был моим наставником, а мой старик Тяньлун – его. Мы даже мечтали поменяться отцами, — говоря всё это, Каэмар улыбнулся. — Соревновались с ним во всём, я хвастался, что добился расположения Авилы, а он через два месяца взял в жёны духа-хранителя.  
— Сомневаюсь, что это было из духа соревнования, — сказала Дайра.  
— Нет, конечно, нет. — Каэмар немного помолчал. — Ты сдалась?  
Дайра перевела на него безжизненный взгляд.  
— А ты? Тебя опускают в грязь, и ты это терпишь. Беспрекословно. Стоишь на коленях.  
— Если я стою на коленях с опущенным в грязь лицом, — горько хмыкнул Каэмар, — то ты давно утонула в трясине.  
Её руки неосознанно потянулись к дракону, касаясь его сильных и худых плеч. Они обнялись, не особенно крепко, даже не пытаясь поддержать друг друга. Но было в этом объятии что-то отчаянное и осмысленное. Под потолком один за другим зажигались канделябры, возвещая о начале Совета Высших. Дайра отстранилась первой.  
— Может ли война вновь принести нам счастье? — бросила она напоследок, уходя вглубь и скрываясь во мраке.  
Когда она вошла в залу, остальные были уже на своих местах. Игни стоял, обращённый к Северу, потому что там располагались острова Воды; Взгляд Деметрии был направлен к Западу, где стоял Зефиринус. Дайра должна была занять своё место и устремиться прямо на Юг. Игни встретил её насмешливым взглядом. Он вообще редко был серьёзен, его смуглое лицо часто освещала лучезарная улыбка.  
— Мне всё ещё не верится, что мы снова все в сборе! — воскликнул он. — Давайте поскорее покончим с этим и отправимся кутить! Сегодня такая прекрасная ночь!  
— Игни, должно быть, ещё никто не оповестил о теме нашего собрания, — надменно сказала Деметрия. — Сохранишь ли ты своё выражение лица таким же скалистым, когда начнётся война?  
— С чего ты вообще решила, что она начнётся, старуха? — ответил Игни.  
В разговор вступил Зефиринус.  
— Это очень печально, что мы начали без официального объявления, но в то же время очень похвально, что мы с вами так обеспокоены будущим Сомниа Мунди. Я предлагаю вам взглянуть на результаты.  
Развернув огромные свитки, такие длинные и исписанные от и до, что концы упали со стола и укатились к стенам. Он указал ладонью в середину.  
— Почти весь пантеон Воды высказался в поддержку начала войны, — удивился Игни, разглядывая свитки, — даже больше, чем в Ку Марут. Огненный пантеон меньше всего, ну это и так понятно, а вот у Земли меньше половины.  
— Дух Сомниа Мунди уже давно сменился с мирного на бунтарский и готовый к действиям, — сказал Зефиринус. — Мы не можем это игнорировать.  
— Но также много высказалось и против войны, — вмешался Игни.  
— Нам давно пора вернуть то, что принадлежит нам по праву. Наши враги сейчас слабее всего. Это идеальный момент, чтобы вернуть свободу. Мы снесём их ураганом и сполна отомстим за всё то, что эти синигами творили.  
— Однако у Общества Душ всё ещё есть очень сильные командиры, которые представляют нам большую опасность, — добавила Деметрия. — Один командир стоит тысячи солдат. Нам нужно созвать свои сильнейшие кланы, чтобы суметь сразить их.  
Дайра едва успевала следить за обсуждением, остальные высказывались слишком быстро.  
— Деметрия, призови хякки яко, пусть Нурарихён вновь поведёт их в ночи.  
— А Твои братья – владыки ветров – тоже окажут нам великую помощь, если вступят в нашу коалицию. Борей, Нотус и Эос – мудрейшие и хитрейшие генералы Воздуха.  
Зефиринус нахмурился.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я с ними совсем не в ладах.  
— Ещё нам нужны Дым, Пламя и Тень. Игни, ты обязан их призвать.  
— Но я ещё не давал своего согласия! — возмутился дух-хранитель Огня.  
— Дайра, — обернулась Деметрия, — только ты сможешь заново создать Сангуис, они пойдут только за тобой. Сделай это, они нужны нам.  
— Я против! — закричал Игни. — Почему вы уже все решили? Нас спросить не хотите? Мы такие же полноправные члены Совета Высших, как и вы!  
— Я не понимаю тебя, дух-хранитель Огня, — ответил Зефиринус. — У тебя горячий нрав, и ты вмешиваешься во все драки и заварушки. А тут ты просто решил пойти на попятную?  
Игни глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться. Его задели за живое, однако сейчас был не тот момент, чтобы махать руками. Он покажет этим надменным соседям, что он также мудрейш и велик.  
— Вы задумали месть. — серьёзно сказал он. — А это холодный и злой поступок. Огонь – это чувства и страсть, это яркость и вкус жизни. Мы импульсивны и стремительны в решениях, если уж решили что-то сделать, то на полную катушку! Не примешивай чистоту Огня с грязной и холодой местью. Грязь – это для Деметрии.  
— Да что ты?!..  
— Дайра. — прервал начавшуюся перепалку Зефиринус. — Твой голос решающий. Согласись, и мы вместе отомстим за долгие годы твоих мучений. За Дэю, Рюдзина и за твою дочь Ундине, которая осталась одна. За многих других духов Воды, павших за тебя в то утро. За то, что в ходе прошлой войны сделало тебя такой. Ты знаешь, о чём я. В этом виноваты синигами. Мы разрушим всю их столицу до самого основания. Они не должны безнаказанно ходить по земле, полагая, что могут унизить духов, и им за это ничего не будет!  
Прикрыв глаза, Дайра пыталась унять накатывающие болезненные воспоминания. До сих пор возвращаясь к тем дням, она не верила, что всё закончилось.  
— Одно лишь «est», — прошептала Деметрия.  
— В тот раз нападение синигами было неожиданным и быстрым, никто даже опомниться не успел, как тебя забрали, — сказал Игни. — Но за те несколько роковых часов мы потеряли Рюдзина, добрейшего из духов, которых я когда-либо знал. Погибла Дэя, сражавшаяся до самого конца, пока последнее дыхание не покинуло её тело. Синигами убили двух твоих племянников, им было всего по десять лет. А твоя единственная дочь Ундине лишилась семьи. Алмерикус не смог простить себе этого поражения и после нескольких лет самозаточения помешался умом. Ты знаешь, что стало потом. Сколько жертв принесло одно лишь маленькое вторжение. А сейчас их будет в сотни раз больше. Сколько нитей судьбы мы порвём одним своим словом? Норны замучаются перерезать. А сколько детей останется без родителей? Кто о них позаботится? Зовите меня трусом, который только в мелких делах бахвалится и пламя извергает, а как что крупное да серьёзное, то свой огненный хвост прячет. Но я не способен на такое. Я против и говорю своё «non».  
На Дайру уставилось несколько пар совершенно разных глаз. Ей вдруг стало стыдно, что на её мнение так легко было повлиять. Речь каждого из духов заставляла её задуматься и склоняться то к одной стороне, то к другой. Она не знала, что выбрать.  
— Non, — выдохнула она наконец. — Нет, я не могу, правда. Я не посмею созвать кланы, когда они только начали возвращаться на родину. Сангуису пока даже некуда возвращаться, Ураго пока лишь сплошные пустоши.  
Победно ухмыльнувшись, Игни воскликнул:  
— Два на два! Мы так и не сможем договориться! Предлагаю отложить до следующего раза и пойти отмечать в город!  
Он заметил, как Деметрия и Зефиринус странно переглянулись. Повернувшись к ним, дух-хранитель Воздуха сказал:  
— Мы с Деметрией предвидели подобный исход, он был очень даже ожидаем, если быть совсем уж честными. Как мы все с вами знаем, за этим столом не четыре места. Есть одно пустое. Но разве так может быть в природе? Должен быть ещё один член Совета Высших, который на равных сможет участвовать в голосовании.  
— Невозможно! — крикнул Игни. — Где вы его нашли?  
Дайра закусила губу.  
— Послезавтра мы отправляемся в Общество Душ с помощью ключа Эллерины из рода Эквиус, наследницы Тропы Теней. Отряд будет состоять из духов разных Ку, можете предложить достойные кандидатуры.

  
— Вы как раз вовремя, капитан Хитсугая! — улыбнулся Кёраку Шунсуй, поворачиваясь к нему.  
Тоширо нашёл его в зале собраний, он выглядел растрёпанным и неопрятным, чёрные кудрявые волосы торчали, выбиваясь из низкого хвоста. Хаори помялось, что вообще было позором для синигами. Приблизившись, Тоширо почувствовал слабый запах пота, исходящий от мужчины. Должно быть, Кёраку давно не ложился в кровать. Равно как и сам Тоширо.  
Они плавно переместились за бараки 2-го отряда, останавливаясь у ворот, запечатанных защитными заклинаниями. Белые листы с замысловатыми витиеватыми узорами переплетали створы крест-накрест. На самом деле Тоширо пришёл не для этого, он хотел поговорить насчёт дальнейшей судьбу Мори, однако противиться решению главнокомандующего не мог.  
— Зачем нам спускаться в подземную тюрьму? — спросил он.  
— Давай навестим нашего старого знакомого.  
Они спустились в подземелье, проходя по тёмным, едва освещённым огнём, коридорам. Тоширо старался не вглядываться в пугающий мрак за решётками. Он шёл прямо, гордо подняв голову и смотря только вперёд, хотя внутри всё сжималось от тревоги и напряжения. В подземную тюрьму не ссылали воров и уличных негодяев, туда попадали самые страшные преступники, в деле которых невероятные числа убитых ими людей. В этих камерах они сидят не одно столетие, и с каждым годом их облик приобретает всё более безобразный вид.  
Кёраку неспешно продвигался дальше, спускаясь с уровня на уровень всё ниже и ниже. Им нужна была самая дальняя камера, ведь именно в ней находился, пожалуй, сильнейший и страшнейший враг Общество Душ. Они застали его всё в том же неизменном виде, прикованным к стулу и с запечатанной половиной тела.  
— Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть! — фальшиво удивился Соуске Айзен.  
Но Тоширо был уверен, что это человек почувствовал их присутствие ещё, когда они остановились у входа. Кёраку подошёл ближе и растянул губы в улыбке.  
— Я так рад, что ты всё ещё способен что-то чувствовать.  
Айзен сощурил глаза. Новый капитан 1-го отряда отличался от прежнего весьма тонким чувством юмора или хотя бы его наличием. Тоширо умостился позади. Он не мог влезть в разговор, пока главнокомандующий не позволит.  
— Чем могу быть любезно обязан визиту двум таким важным персонам?  
— Я недавно побывал в Великой духовной книжной галерее, куда имеют доступ только члены Совета-46 и сам командир тринадцати легионов Общества Душ. И ты сам когда-то имел честь познакомиться с книжными изданиями, хоть и не совсем легально. Но меня интересовали знания отнюдь не о хогиоку. Я искал любые упоминания о Судзуки Акаги и наткнулся на одно очень занимательное исследование, — Кёраку Шунсуй внимательно следил за реакцией Айзена. — По невнятным, явно «надуманным» причинам его приостановили почти сразу же после получения первых результатов. Я так полагаю, что прикрыто оно было только официально.  
Соуске Айзен ухмыльнулся. Но от прозорливых глаз главнокомандующего не укрылось мимолётное изумление, быстрой вспышкой пронёсшееся в тёмных глазах.  
— Об интересных событиях вы вещаете.  
— Некий офицер 5-го отряда под твоим протекторатом занялся изучением разных типов духовных частиц. Он тщательно проанализировал и описал структуры частиц синигами, квинси и пустых. Именно благодаря этому офицеру мы знаем существенные отличия между этими типами частиц.  
— Как же его звали, не напомните? — Соуске сделал вид, что вспоминает.  
— Отчего же, напомню. Его звали Сугияма Рокуро. Как же ты можешь забыть собственных подчинённых, тем более таких одарённых и деятельных?  
— Это было очень давно, память со временем тускнеет. Особенно, если ничего примечательного в те времена не происходило.  
— И поэтому ваши эксперименты так стремительно свернули?  
Айзен, кажется, не спешил выкладывать карты на стол, стараясь увиливать от прямого ответа как мог.  
— К чему ворошить призраков прошлого, Кёраку?  
— К тому, что они возвращаются. Вполне осязаемые и грозные.  
— Не может такого быть.  
Соуске Айзен продолжал улыбаться, хотя и не так уверенно, как прежде. Тоширо подумал, что если бы существовал поединок улыбок, то эти двое были бы непобедимы.  
— Я думал также. — продолжил Кёраку. — Увы, может. К сожалению, нет ничего вечного, Айзен. Мне кажется, нам даже может понадобиться твоя помощь.  
Нахмурившись, Соуске молчал какое-то время, обдумывая полученную информацию.  
— У меня есть свои условия.  
Обсудив условия договора, Соуске Айзен заговорил. Его мягкий голос лёгким эхом ударялся о стены, пока он рассказывал одни из самых тёмных тайн своего прошлого. Тоширо не знал, куда себя деть. Ему казалось, что он узнавал то, что ему знать не следовало. Он словно стал частью какого-то тайного заговора. Вряд ли эта информация предназначалась для его ушей. Так почему же главнокомандующий допустил его к ней? Зачем позволил присутствовать при разговоре? Кёраку вдруг обернулся, посмотрев на Тоширо. Айзен перевёл взгляд следом.  
— Что такое? — не понял Хитсугая.  
— Эксперимент всё ещё продолжается, — ответил Соуске Айзен. — Даже после смерти Рокуро Сугиямы. Он и сам до конца не осознал, что сотворил и к каким последствиям привела его жажда к силе.

В бараках 12-го отряда работа кипела, не останавливаясь ни ночью, ни днём и даже без перерывов на обед. Акон уже забыл вкус риса и как пахнет зелёный чай, а сон стал недосягаемой роскошью знатных вельмож. Он не отъезжал от микроскопа, одним глазом разглядывая образцы, другим записывая результаты.  
— Капитан Маюри, мы закончили с анализом реацу заключённой 566, — позвал он.  
Маюри немедленно подошёл к его рабочему месту и наклонился над заключением.  
— Это та девчонка, которую задержали за измену? — спросил он.  
— Именно. Её зовут Рена Мори. Ознакомьтесь. Обратите внимание на показатели в позициях А, В и С.  
— Это что за чертовщина? Почему везде нули?  
— Позиция А соответствует количеству X-частиц в реацу, позиция В – Y-частицам, а позиция С, соответственно, Z-частицам. Они все равны нулям, то есть обследуемая не принадлежит ни к квинси, ни к синигами, ни к пустым.  
— Подобное уже случалось в истории?  
— Да, диаметрально противоположные показатели были у Ичиго Куросаки. Значение всех трех позиций у него примерно равны. Но чтобы нули – никогда. Хотя, не могу утверждать наверняка, ведь технология анализа духовных частиц появилась сравнительно недавно. Говорить, что этого не было, имея за плечи тысячу лет неисследованных синигами – бессмысленно.  
Машинально сев на стоящий рядом стул, Маюри потёр подбородок.  
— Что-то еще?  
— Мы также провели анализ духовного кода Рены Мори и сравнили его с кодом Ичиго Куросаки.  
— И что там?  
— Ничего, никаких совпадений по шкале ипсилон, хотя и тут не обошлось без странностей. Анализ чистой духовной энергии у них полностью идентичен, что вообще-то должно говорить о тесных родственных связях между ними, например, брата и сестры или же отца и дочери. Однако всевозможные «примеси» совершенно различны. Они не могут быть родственниками, это просто невозможно. Полагаю, что это просто совпадение.  
— Дай сюда результаты. Хм… знаешь, на что это похоже?  
— На что же?  
— На мутацию.  
— Что?  
— Их духовные коды мутировали, возможно, это даже было до их рождения и передалось по наследству. Это интересно, — Маюри ухмыльнулся, — очень интересно. Нужно провести еще исследования. Сообщи о промежуточных результатах главнокомандующему и Совету-46.

Рюдзин чувствовал, как красная нить навсегда перевязывает его горло, завязываясь в красивый, но удушающий бант. Дух-хранитель Воды, незабвенная и вечная Дайра стояла в одном шаге от него, и он кожей чувствовал исходящий от неё холод и приходил в ужас от одной мысли, что ему придётся её обнимать и целовать. А, может, всё-таки обойтись без поцелуев? С неприятным чувством в груди, Рюдзин выдвинул свою правую руку, сверху накрыв левую ладонь Дайры. Жрец поднял в воздух две ленты белого и синего цветов и обернул их вокруг сложенных ладоней.  
— ... перевязав ладони, скрепляю я ваши нити Судьбы вместе, и Норны, обрезав одну, обрежут и другую. Ваши мысли и чувства с момента этого и до конца мира теперь переплетены в прекрасный узор, который украсят позже дети ваши и дети ваших детей. Благородные и достойные собравшиеся здесь духи, становитесь вы свидетелями нового союза священного, благословенного всеми Стихиями.  
— Veritas! — хором ответили духи.  
Повернувшись друг к другу, Рюдзин искренне порадовался, что Эпоха Масок обязывала скрывать лица даже на свадьбе, особенно духам-хранителям. Ему не придётся её целовать. Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана фамильное кольцо, которое было принято носить у сердца три дня до свадьбы, и надел его на тонкий безымянный палец. Аквамарин в серебряной оправе блеснул, и это означало, что брачный союз действительно был скреплён.  
После чопорной церемонии началось привычное для ёкаев и аякаши празднование. Непонятно откуда выкатили бочки саке, а надутые лица духов сменились, озаряясь праздной радостью. Самая страшная слабость всех духов – алкоголь. Это то, отчего не мог отказаться никто. То, что объединяло и сближало всех на свете в один миг. Абсолютными лидерами по пьянству безусловно были боги всех пантеонов.  
Слуги стремительно разносили кушанья и подливали саке в бутыли, из углов выбежали танцовщицы в ярких, расшитых цветами кимоно, обнажили белоснежные руки, длинными пальцами держа изящные золотые веера. И подбросив их в воздух, тут же поймали другой рукой, и поплыли в танце, сначала нежном и чувственном, затем набирая обороты, добавляя в движения всё больше страсти. Бумажные фонарики под потолками зажглись золотым, чтобы после нескольких часов, когда гости напьются, перейти в кроваво-алый, располагающий к более интимной обстановке. Музыканты перевернули страницы с нотами, мгновенно забыв ритуальные песни и зачли весёлые танцевальные мелодии. В огромной душной зале из красного дерева, куда переместились все гости, стало вдруг очень шумно: все стучали палочками и пиалами с саке, разговаривали, громко смеялись, пели, танцевали, из одного угла послышались крики ругани. Кто-то уже успел повздорить, что было в принципе нормально для любой крупной свадьбы.  
Рюдзин подсел к своему другу Каэмару и его жене Авиле. Эта пара была воистину счастлива. Пока остальные члены их кланов были заняты очень культурной беседой, эти двое весьма неподобающе для своего статуса проводили время. Свободно обняв свою жену, Каэмар прислонился к её уху, касаясь его почти губами и что-то нашёптывал, а сама Авила громко смеялась и краснела. Вторая рука молодого дракона была где-то внизу, и Рюдзин предпочёл не знать, где именно. Что примечательно, маски они сняли, и это было вообще-то ужасно неприлично. Но после официальной части на самом деле мало кто знал, что творили божества за закрытыми дверьми. Рюдзин был уверен, что половина в этой зале уже отбросила свои маски.  
— Простите, что помешал вам, — извиняюще сказал он.  
— Да брось! — громко воскликнул уже пьяный Каэмар. — Разве может жених на своём торжестве хоть кому-то помешать? Садись уже, я тебе налью.  
Присев рядом, Рюдзин молча принял пиалу и тут же опрокинул её залпом.  
— Ты чего, волнуешься что ли? — прыснул Каэмар. — Это она должна волноваться, вон какой дракон ей достался! Ледяной дьявол, не иначе! Я тебе даже завидую, такая красотка, наверное, эта Дайра.  
— Эй! — шуточно стукнула его Авила, изображая, что ревнует.  
Каэмар быстро поцеловал её в рог, что считалось среди драконов очень интимным жестом, и после этого Авила сильнее к нему прижалась, прикрыв глаза. Она тоже была пьяна.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не хотел этой свадьбы, — сказал Рюдзин. — Просто отцу какой-то старый уговор важнее собственного сына. Это чистый расчёт, не более. Дайра возвысит наш клан в Ку Инду в обмен на моё тело. Сущность она не получит.  
Каэмар подлил ещё.  
— Тогда пей, брат. Напейся так сильно, чтобы не помнить сегодняшнюю ночь. Авось пронесёт.  
Недолго думая, Рюдзин опрокинул следующую пиалу. Подумать только, ему сейчас может позавидовать каждый, ведь этот брак – то, о чем даже не смели мечтать другие. Дайра никогда и никого не любила, ведя закрытую жизнь в своём храме. У неё не было друзей, только Алмерикус мог вытащить её из добровольного заточения и хоть как-то расшевелить. И с недавних пор Дайра взяла к себе в свиту одного духа, как говорят, цукумогами. Это был первый раз, когда она кого-то к себе приблизила.  
«Жить с затворницей, — подумал он. — Что может быть хуже? Она же холодная и чёрствая, слова от неё не добьёшься.»  
Рюдзин завидовал Каэмару. Он сам нашёл свою любовь, сражался за неё, долго ухаживал, и их свадьба была настолько счастливой, что от этого счастья, попавшего в глаза, хотелось плакать. Каэмар и Авила живут весело и свободно, как и надо жить свободолюбивым драконам. А он даже не дракон, так, птичка в ледяной клетке.  
Рюдзин вдруг вспомнил Секвану, которую встретил когда-то давным-давно у озера Кето. Он бы хотел жить с такой вольной девушкой, как она. Прилетев тогда домой, Рюдзин всё никак не мог выкинуть её образ из головы, через несколько дней даже отправился снова в то место. Но ничего не нашёл. Никакого озера, лишь густой сосновый лес. Он пробовал искать на картах и спрашивал у Знающих, но те лишь разводили руками. «Никакого озера Кето не существует, никакой дух не подходит под описание, что ты дал. Тебе, должно быть, приснилось. — твердили все как один.» Рюдзин и сам начинал так думать.  
Когда прислуга затворила за ними двери, Рюдзин еле стоял на ногах. Его вели под руки отец и его первый генерал. Ао Шунь цокал и качал головой, он был ужасно недоволен своим сыном, а генерал всё посмеивался и посмеивался. Они раздражали Рюдзина оба. Присев рядом с ложем, устланным тончайшим шёлком и мягкими пушистыми шкурами, он почувствовал, что задыхается. Аромат благовоний, призванных возбудить тело и сущность, свербил в чувствительном носу дракона. Схватившись за горло, он нагнулся, закашлявшись, и его чуть не вывернуло прямо на керамическую мозаику пола.  
Дайра вошла в сопровождении Мамору через секундку после него, и сейчас стояла около запертой двери, не делая вперёд ни шага.  
— П... простите, — загробным голосом сказал Рюдзин из вежливости.  
Хотя он не чувствовал, что хотел извиниться. Алкоголь сильно ударил в голову, и он был уже готов, чтобы вскочить и высказать всё, что он думает обо всём этом фарсе.  
— Говори всё, что хочешь. — услышал он. — Кричи, вопи, маши руками, круши вещи. Устрой здесь погром!  
Она сорвалась с места, дойдя до дальнего окна, нагнулась и вытащила из-под тончайших полупрозрачных тканей занавесей спрятанную бутылку. Немного резко сняла маску и опрокинула бутыль. Рюдзину показалось, что он уже давным-давно спит. Самый первый и великий дух всего Ку Инду, самый скрытный и загадочный сейчас стоит к нему спиной с сорванной маской в руках и залпом выпивает бутыль с алкоголем. Когда ёмкость опустела, Дайра со всей силы бросила её на пол и упала следом. Послышались всхлипы. Рюдзин молниеносно оказался подле неё. Он коснулся её оголившегося плеча, оказавшегося тёплым и мягким. Совсем не куском льда, как он представлял. Дайра закрывала ладонью лицо, не давая ему взглянуть на себя.  
— Мужу и жене в первую ночь положено снимать маски друг перед другом, — отважился он, тщательно выговаривая слова, — чтобы выказать доверие и уважение. Ты конечно дух-хранитель, тебе правила не писаны и всё такое... но я считаю, что мы должны это сделать. Я настаиваю. Могу даже приказать!  
Рюдзин мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу, какую чушь он сейчас нёс.  
— Да забирай ты её! — крикнула Дайра, с силой вжимая в его грудь свою маску.  
Отчего-то засмеявшись, Рюдзин сказал.  
— Можно я её сломаю? Она такая скользкая и противная.  
— Делай, что хочешь.  
Сняв и свою маску, он сложил их вместе, вытащил из-за пазухи кинжал и со всей силой проткнул обе. От удивления Дайра убрала ладонь от лица и с ужасом посмотрела на раскрошившиеся маски. Рюдзин не упустил своего шанса. И застыл, будто громом поражённый. Он смотрел на лицо той, которую искал несколько лет. О которой грезил почти каждую ночь.  
— Секвана... — только и прошептал Рюдзин.  
Дайра перевела на него блестящие глаза, взгляд её стремительно туманился, становился рассеянным и слишком расслабленным. Она вдруг широко и очень пьяно улыбнулась.  
— Рюдзин.  
— Давай сделаем это, — предложил он.  
— Что? — не поняла Дайра.  
— Напьёмся, а потом и...  
— Но мы уже напились.  
— Тогда давай...  
Рюдзин, почувствовав себя небывало храбрым ловеласом, потянулся к девушке, но та остановила его.  
— Постой, но я же холодная и чёрствая!  
— О чём ты, дура? Ты самая прекрасная на свете!  
Они были словно дети, напившиеся взрослые, болтали о чепухе, всё время смеялись и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Боялись, что не насмотрятся, ведь завтра лица возможно опять скроят маски. Большая проблема настала, когда ни Дайра, ни Рюдзин не смогли снять друг с друга одежду. Они хохотали, непослушными пальцами пытаясь развязать ленты и расстегнуть многочисленные застёжки.  
— Это ужасно, это просто ужасно! — захлёбывалась смехом Дайра, в очередной раз упустив из рук шёлковый шнурок. — Может быть, мы просто поспим?  
— Нет, я не сдамся! Зимние драконы никогда не, — Рюдзин разорвал острыми клыками ткань платья, — сдаются!  
Бок Дайры обнажился, и дракон застыл, рассматривая татуировку белой и чёрной рыб, плывущих друг за другом. Это не сон и не морок. Это действительно та самая девушка, которую он встретил несколько лет назад. Рюдзин нагнулся, касаясь лбом её лба, слегка царапая когтистыми пальцами её щеки и подбородок.  
— Я счастлив.  
Аквамарин сверкал на безымянном пальце Дайры.

Склонившись над пергаментом, Карин, щурясь от полумрака, пыталась вывести иероглифы. Она и поверить не могла, что её капризную просьбу одобрят. Она просто попросила об услуге, мол, заточили её так быстро, что даже необходимых вещей не дали. Офицер подозрительно сверлил её взглядом, пытаясь выискать в абсолютно честных глазах подвох, но Карин даже не моргнула. Врать она уже привыкла. Тогда офицер обещался, что спросит разрешения у капитана, и вуаля, Карин пишет письмо Тоширо. Должно быть, Сой Фон подумала, что девушка спешит сообщить какие-то важные зашифрованные сведения своим сообщникам или типа того, но она будет неприятно разочарована. Единственное, что Карин зашифрует в своём послании, так это мольбы о помощи.  
Тоширо ведь спасёт её, верно? Вытащит отсюда. Ведь так?  
«Воистину, — подумала Карин, — надежда умирает последней.»  
Осознание, в какой трясине она сейчас завязла, не приходило. Ей всё ещё казалось, что завтра-послезавтра её отпустят, извинятся об ошибке, и всё это окажется смешным недоразумением.  
Сложив пергамент вчетверо, Карин передала его охраннику.

_«Дорогой капитан Хитсугая, нет, просто Тоширо!..»_  
— Это ещё что за?.. — возмутилась Момо, мельком увидев первую строчку письма, которое ей передал посыльный из 2-го отряда.  
Ей вдруг стало ужасно мерзко на душе, будто она влезла в гнездо змей, и теперь они обвивают своими толстыми и сильными телами её шею. Эта ужасная девчонка и из тюрьмы их достанет. Братик Широ так вымотан и расстроен, а она опять заставит его бегать до потери пульса. Вертит братиком, как ей вздумается! Нет, на этот раз не пройдёт. Широ-тян сегодня обязательно ляжет пораньше.  
С этим самыми правильными мыслями и благими намерениями, как казалось самой Хинамори Момо, она положила письмо во внутренний карман униформы и с уверенностью вошла в кабинет капитана 10-го отряда.  
Тоширо сидел за столом, устало потирая переносицу. Темные впадины залегли под глазами, уродуя всегда красивое и благородное лицо капитана. Сейчас на него было страшно взглянуть. Хинамори Момо и ужаснулась. Она взглянула в его налившиеся воспалённые глаза, отмечая прекрасно-болезненное сочетание покрасневших белков с бирюзой радужки.   
Тоширо чувствовал себя крайне неуютно. От изнеможения его колотило сильной дрожью и периодически бросало из жара в холод. Одежда казалось ему холщевым мешком, надетым на раздражённое тело, ее хотелось поскорее снять и выбросить. Ещё сильнее ему хотелось лечь под мягкое одеяло, повернуться на правый бок и немедленно провалиться в глубокий сон без сновидений.   
Момо подальше запрятала письмо во внутренний карман. Не сейчас. Если она даст ему этот треклятый листок сейчас, он же бросится выполнять капризы этой смутьянки и в конце просто упадёт без чувств.  
Широ-тяну необходимо отдохнуть, хотя бы самую малость. А эта девчонка никуда не пропадет, подумаешь, что такого важного она могла написать? Ничего не случится, если братик прочитает письмо, например, завтра.  
— Или даже послезавтра, — добавила шёпотом Момо.  
— Ты что-то сказала? — Тоширо поднял голову.   
— Да... Я говорю, ты очень плохо выглядишь, Широ-тян. Как бы не заболел.  
— Я в порядке.  
— Да хватит тебе уже храбриться, братик.  
Момо села на диван, аккуратно положив ладони на колени, немного сжала их.   
— Широ-тян, прости меня за то, что лезу не в своё дело, но кто для тебя эта Рена Мори?  
— Она просто... ученица, которой я помогал с учёбой.  
— И все?  
— О чем ты?   
— Просто... ты ведёшь себя так, как будто... как будто она не только ученица академии.  
— Не понимаю, что ты хочешь этим сказать.   
— Тогда... почему ты так напряжён? Она преступница и попала в тюрьму за измену.  
— Это все неправда. Она не могла. Я докажу это.  
— Точно ли ты уверен в том, что не могла? Ты ведь её совсем не знаешь, она ведь просто ученица, как ты и сказал?  
— Я уверен в ней, — ответил Тоширо, хотя твёрдости и самой уверенности в его голос уже было мало.  
Слова Момо заставили его задуматься. В них было здравое зерно. Действительно, а знал ли он эту Рену Мори _«по настоящему»_? Каждый раз ему казалось, что она скрывает, что-то не договаривает. Может ли быть, что...  
Тоширо не стал додумывать.  
— Иди спать, ты устал. Если сейчас не пойдёшь, утром будет только хуже. Думаю, главнокомандующему не нужен почти спящий, ничего не соображающий капитан. Завтра снова тяжёлый день, а тебе надо быть в здравом уме, Широ-тян.  
Слабо кивнув, Тоширо отложил бумаги и медленно отправился в свои покои. Рой мыслей с криками и воем летающих в его голове совсем сбился, сливаясь в жуткую какофонию звуков.  
«Я бы ни за что не обратил внимания... на неё. Если бы главнокомандующий Шунсуй настойчиво не попросил капитанов приглашать в Готей-13 всех, у кого проявляется мало-мальски хоть какая-то духовная сила, я бы ни за что её не позвал. В этой девчонке не было ничего особенного, обычная оборванка из дальнего района, каких тысячи.  
Ведь правда же?  
Совершенно ординарная девчонка, которую я взялся тренировать. Она просто прошла экзамены и поступила в академию. Просто не вылетела из неё и начала постепенно догонять других. У Мори не было исключительных способностей. Таланта. Но она не была ленивой, каждый раз после занятий приходя ко мне и каждый раз выкладываясь на все сто процентов. Она искренне не хотела быть слабой.»  
Для чего она продолжала каждый раз превозмогать себя, Тоширо не знал. Он уже ничего не понимал. Как только тяжёлая голова коснулась подушки, Тоширо провалился в самое приятное на свете царство. В сонное царство.

Кёраку затушил благовония, которые в последнее время зажигала ему Нанао, чтобы успокоить и настроить своего капитана на мирный лад. Шунсуй не верил, что уже наступила ночь и что этот сумасшедший день закончился.  
«Сон, — подумал он, — самое прекрасное, что есть на свете. Сон – это рай для уставших.»  
В дверь постучали. Сердце старого и уставшего главнокомандующего ухнуло вниз и разбилось на тысячи осколков. За дверью оказался посыльный, он низко поклонился и передал письмо. На красной сургучи были выдавлены два многоугольника, один в другом, что сразу опознавало отправителей. Это был Совет-46. Тяжело вздохнув и поправив косодэ для сна, Кёраку сорвал печать и развернул лист.  
_«На следующее собрание Совета-46, которое состоится через 7 дней, привести находящуюся в данный момент в тюрьме, ученицу академии Духовных Частиц Мори Рену.»_  
— Кажется, — сказал вслух Кёраку Шунсуй, — мы сворачиваем на извилистую тропинку. Интересно, куда она нас выведет? Не на тропу ли войны?

Прислонившись спиной к сырой стене, Карин съехала на пол. Она осталась одна. Никому ненужная девчонка из Мира Живых по имени Карин Куросаки. Потому что ей здесь не место, это не её мир. Кажется, она только сейчас поняла, в какой западне она оказалась. Она преступница здесь. Для всех.  
Только сейчас Карин осознала, насколько же она одинока. Всё, что её сейчас окружало – четыре стены. Четыре голые стены.  
Что-то как будто попало глаза, и Карин пытается смахнуть пылинку. Она жмурится, но странная резь всё равно не проходит. Одинокая солёная капля стекает по щеке, и Карин быстро растирает её.  
«Воздух попал в глаза, — смеется она, хотя на душе совсем не весело.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altera pars - другая сторона.  
Хякки яко — «ночной парад ста духов», «ночное шествие сотни демонов».


	17. in imo pectore

_Раньше среди духов высокого порядка было поверье, что все их умершие родственники собирались в Лесу Костей. Заблудшие и запутавшиеся в себе духи отправлялись туда, чтобы вновь обратиться к своим истокам и вернуть своё истинное «я». Только так они могли обрести великую силу. Ведь знание своих корней делает нас сильнее и мудрее._   
_С тех пор появилось выражение «сходи в Лес Костей», то есть вспомни историю своего рода._   
_(Выдержка из сборника «Заря Сомниа Мунди», написанного знающим Лорусом из рода хранителей лесов. Ныне знающий Лорус является преподавателем истории в академии Духовных Искусств)._

_В далеком краю неживом _   
_Имя лишь ценность имеет… _   
_(Две строчки на форзаце книги «Сомниа Мунди. Анимусы как часть нас», написанные рукой Судзуки Акаги)._

Сгорбившаяся, черноволосая девушка сидела в месте, пожравшим всякий свет, уже давно. Она успела потерять счёт времени. На самом деле источник света в камере имелся. Это был плоский, прикреплённый к потолку серый диск, тускло освещающий камеру. Девушка с трудом различала свои руки.   
И своё собственное имя.   
Как же её всё-таки зовут? Карин Куросаки или Рена Мори?  
И какая из этих двух девушек настоящая, а какая – выдумка? Плод воображения, придуманный для защиты.   
«Я родилась в Каракуре, у меня есть сестра Юзу и брат Ичиго, а ещё мой отец работает врачом в частной клинике, — вспоминала девушка и замотала головой. — Нет. Я же из северного Руконгая, 64-й район. Меня нашли в лесу несколько месяцев назад. Моей семьёй стали Рами, Какуро, мальчишки Ао и Тао и старушка. А потом я встретила Тоширо, и он пригласил меня в академию».  
Хитсугая Тоширо, задумалась она, есть в каждой её версии себя. В одной он мальчик, который иногда играл с её командой в футбол, в другой – наставник и помощник по учёбе. Значит ли это, что Тоширо является настоящим, не выдуманным? Насчёт остальных девушка не была уверена. Закрывая глаза, она представляла его, объятого снежным вихрем, стоящего в зимней ночи. Он сиял и казался на фоне чёрного неба мраморной статуей, в его глаза были вставлены два шлифованным камня бирюзы или аквамарина, а вверху, в грозовых облаках ревел ледяной дракон, хлопая острыми крыльями и низвергая на землю белые хлопья, закручивая их в вихри.  
Строчки сами возникли в голове, девушка нащупала подушечками пальцем кусок извёстки и пододвинулась к стене. «Мороз колет щёки, во мраке ночи живу лишь тобой...» Воспоминанием о тебе, добавила она мысленно. Если бы не ты, Тоширо, я бы уже давно сошла с ума.  
Камушек извёстки не останавливался, всё елозя по стене. В тишине эхом отдавались ритмичные удары. Её прорвало. Она никогда не думала, что находиться одной настолько невыносимо. Действительно, человек не может находиться без общества. Ему нужно говорить, общаться, самовыражаться.   
Стена спасала в какой-то степени. Стала для девушки самым искренним слушателем, молчаливо внимающим всем её бессловным разговорам.   
«Дорогой луны и звёзд  
Бреду я  
В Лес Костей...»  
Это было последнее, что она написала прежде, чем отложить сточившийся кусочек извёстки, прилечь на сырой пол, по-детски подложив ладони под щёку и прикрыть глаза, погружаясь в глубины сновидений. В камере девушку часто настигал сон, скорее от безделья и вечной ночи, чем от реальной нужды.

Соуске Айзен мгновенной поступью в несколько молниеносных и ловких шагов оказался за территорией Сейрейтея, остановившись в заброшенной местности. Когда-то Совет-46 хотел расширить границы города и отдал приказ о строительстве бараков для нового отряда. Однако финансы быстро закончились, и здания так и остались стоять недостроенными. Около них огромными кучами были свалены редкие минералы, отражающие духовные частицы, которые в народе называли «камнями душегуба». Это создавало вокруг недостроек мощный барьер, пересечь который могли только синигами. Мародёры в эти места не совались да и, вообще, прозвали их проклятыми.  
Загадочные и брошенные бараки 14-го отряда, которому никогда не суждено было существовать, были идеальным местом, чтобы заниматься чем-нибудь секретным и нелегальным. Например, проводить исследования. Соуске Айзен прошёлся вглубь, повернув за угол ветхой стены барака, и шёл вдоль, пока вдруг не остановился. Наставив палец на землю, он использовал «Сё», и из кончика вырвалась быстрая искра, ударившаяся в песок. Сначала ничего не происходило, вокруг стояла мёртвая тишина, но вскоре откуда-то из-под земли послышался грохот.   
— Спускайся. — выглянув из люка, сказал мужчина. — У меня есть новости.  
Спустившись под землю, Айзен оказался в лаборатории. Она состояла из трёх комнат: спальни с встроенной уборной, комнатой для опытов и самим рабочим местом. В центре рабочей комнаты стоял большой операционный стол, а вдоль стен протянулись столы, заставленные отчётными журналами, трудами учёных, микроскопами, стойками с пробирками и остатками еды. Мусорное ведро были набито отходами. Всё это освещалось множеством расплывшихся свечей, горячий воск которых растекался по поверхности стола. По-видимому, исследователь-энтузиаст жил здесь уже долгое время.  
— Здесь даже немного уютно, — сказал Айзен, фальшиво улыбнувшись.  
— Убираться нет времени, работа кипит, — небрежно бросил мужчина.  
Он был невысоким и смуглым. Лицо у него было молодое, хотя кожу вокруг глаз уже испещрила паутина мелких морщинок. Лицо у него было серьёзным и сосредоточенным, а его антрацитовые глаза излучали холод и жестокость.  
Айзен склонился над журналом, страницы которого были полностью исписаны формулами, анализами, промежуточными результатами и заключениями.   
— Этот анимус просто уникален, — начал мужчина, — я до сих пор не могу ничего понять. Она единственная из группы, которую мы сюда доставили, выдержала все эксперименты и выжила. Кроме того, за год её показатели духовной силы практически не изменились, оставшись на высоком уровне. Я не знаю, кто она такая, но ничего подобного я никогда не видел.  
— Она всё ещё разумна? — спросил Айзен.  
— Ещё как, хотя иногда несёт чушь. Мне кажется, что это не из-за экспериментов.  
— Я хочу на неё взглянуть.  
Мужчина встал и направился к металлической двери с огромным вентилем. С трудом повернув его, он с диким лязганьем отворил заслонку и поманил за собой Айзена. Они вошли в пустую комнату, освещённую заклинанием кидо, который используют для создания света в экстренных ситуациях. Заклинание обычно недолгое и нестабильное, хотя тут всё было совсем наоборот.  
— Это она сама поддерживает заклинание, — пояснил мужчина. — Для неё это настолько же просто, как дышать.  
— Действительно, — согласился Соуске Айзен.   
Он осмотрелся, заметив почти слившуюся с белыми стенами женщину. Она была словно высечена из мрамора или изо льда. Скорбное выражение её лица сменилось слабой заинтересованностью, и она повернула голову в их сторону, приоткрыв синие драгоценные камни глаз. От Айзена не укрылись едва проглядывающие из-под ворота синяки и порезы на шее, а тонкие изящные запястья украшали алые, покрытые коркой, шрамы от наручников.  
— Рокуро Сугияма, — бесцветно сказала женщина, глядя прямо на мужчину.  
Затем её пронзительный, обдающий морской прохладой взгляд переместился на Айзена. Они уже виделись, хотя это и было несколько месяцев назад. Тогда в её взгляде была злоба и бессильная ярость, женщина сопротивлялась, а её рот изрыгал проклятья. Сейчас же её было почти не узнать. Глаза были пусты, а тело слишком неподвижно. Её бледные губы приоткрылись, обнажая серые без клыков зубы, которые задвигались, потому что женщина начала говорить:  
— Журавль в небе рассекает белоснежными крыльями ветер, желтогрудая синица пищит на ладони. Трон миров пустует. Сможешь ли ты встать на небеса?  
Рокуро с видом бывалого знатока повернулся на Соуске Айзена.  
— Вот опять. Как сумасшедшая бабка.  
Странно улыбнувшись, Соуске ничего не ответил.  
— Твоя духовная сила поражает, — обратился он к женщине. — Анимусы, выходит, сильнее квинси и синигами вместе взятых.  
— На свете жила одна богиня по имени Си Ванму, она была владычицей Запада и женой повелителя Востока. В её саду росли персики бессмертия, которые плодоносили раз в три тысячи лет. В мире бестелесных тогда царил хаос: не было огня и воды, земли и воздуха, света и тьмы. Всё было едино. Тогда Си Ванму разделила мир на Стихии и создала небольшую сферу из энергии, поместив её в центр мира, чтобы эти Стихии уравновесить. Стихии долго насыщали отведённые им территории, пока наконец не появились созданные из их энергии первые бестелесные. Их было всего четверо, и Си Ванму пригласила их к себе в сад и угостила персиками, чтобы даровать бессмертие.   
Женщина не отвечала на заданные Соуске вслух вопросы, она выуживала их в его голове под защитных слоем ненужной информации и давала ответы именно на них. Айзен заметил эту её способность давно. Она не говорила прямо, заставляя его догадываться самому.  
— Значит, как были созданы границы, так можно их и стереть, — сказал Айзен.  
— Великая сила, разделяющая Стихии, находится в маленьком шаре.   
Соуске Айзен перевёл взгляд на своего коллегу. Рокуро Сугияма стоял, глазами пожирая сидящую на полу женщину. Он не мог отвести взгляд, скользя им по босым ногам, тонким израненным запястьям, покрытой синяками шее и белому лицу со впалыми щеками. Кажется, Рокуро слишком долго находился подле своей заключённой. Непозволительно долго для беспристрастного учёного.  
— Её тело может пригодится нам для экспериментов, — сказал Айзен, когда они вышли в лабораторию. — Мы пока не боги, чтобы изменить весь мир, но может у нас получится стереть границы между двумя видами?  
— Она красивая, ты заметил? — вдруг сказал Сугияма.  
Карие густые брови Соуске Айзена поползли вверх.  
— Не заиграйся.   
— Я знаю, — быстро бросил учёный, возвращаясь к работе.

Было раннее утро, когда Тоширо вышел из своих покоев. Он привык мало спать, поэтому, несмотря на то, что лёг рано, более привычных четырёх часов пролежать во временном забвении не вышло. Он шёл по коридору, уже направляясь в свой кабинет, как вдруг его окликнули:  
— Капитан Хитсугая!  
Обернувшись, Тоширо увидел Керо Номура, он был шестнадцатым офицером его отряда. Молодой парень совсем недавно вступил в 10-й отряд, а уже продвинулся в офицеры. Он подавал большие надежды. Номура подбежал, низко поклонившись.  
— Простите, что отвлекаю вас, капитан Хитсугая. Знаю, что у вас много дел. У моей матери неделю назад случился удар. Отец прислал мне весть, что она совсем плоха. Прошу, разрешите мне поехать к ней. Я боюсь, что может случится непоправимое.   
— Конечно, езжай. Надеюсь, твоя мать поправится, — ответил Тоширо.  
Керо Номура, благодарно поклонившись, быстро убежал и скрылся за углом. Тоширо вдруг вспомнил, что его бабушка тоже жаловалась на здоровье. Навестить её, что ли? Пока есть немного свободного времени.

Дом его бабушки, стоящий на окраине деревни, ничем не отличался от остальных. Он был одноэтажным, с высокой покатой крышей, на которой местами лежали камни. Вокруг тянулся низкий заборик, за которым к солнцу тянулись белые крокусы и нарциссы, синие мускари и светло-розовые тюльпаны. Это были самые неприхотливые цветы, которые можно выращивать даже в неблагодатной почве. Бабушка давно хотела завести свой собственный сад, тщательно выхаживала, поливала и подкармливала удобрениями. И вот, наконец-то, они зацвели, радуя глаз всех окружающих.  
— Широ, я так рада, что ты продолжаешь навещать меня. Что бы я без тебя делала!  
— Да ладно тебе, брось.   
Бабушка заметалась, быстро ставя на стол аманатто и попутно заваривая чай.   
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
— Лучше. Погода улучшилась, и давление перестало прыгать.  
Сделав несколько глотков, она подержала чай во рту и только потом проглотила. Тоширо заметил, что так делают все старики.   
— Почему ты не ешь? — забеспокоилась бабушка, — тебе очень нравилось аманатто, особенно, когда ты был маленьким.  
— У меня что-то нет аппетита.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Нет, всё хорошо, — соврал Тоширо и продолжил, отчего-то смутившись. — Скажи, бабушка, как я появился?  
— В твоём возрасте уже поздно задавать подобные вопросы. Я думала, что ты уже знаешь, как берутся дети. Ну что ж...  
— Эй! Я знаю, откуда берутся дети! Я не про это!  
Бабушка тихо рассмеялась в кулачок.  
— Я как сейчас помню ту дождливую ночь. Река, что протекает рядом с лесом, тогда разлилась и затопила почти всю деревню. Я не спала, всё перекладывала вещи, чтобы они вдруг не намокли и не испортились. Вдруг я услышала, что ко мне в дверь кто-то стучит. Стуки были очень слабыми, будто ветер клонил деревья, и их ветви елозили по двери. А потом до меня донёсся детский плач. Я открыла дверь, а у самого порога стоял самодельный коробок, а в нём лежал ты, обёрнутый в очень дорогое, но изношенное верхнее кимоно. Я оглянулась, но никого в округе не было. А когда я взяла тебя на руки, то очень удивилась, потому что, несмотря на сильный дождь, кимоно и ты сам были сухими и тёплыми.  
Тоширо чуть ли не подскочил на месте. Тайна его происхождения никогда его особо не волновала, души в Руконгае появлялись случайно, словно бы из ниоткуда, и мало кто помнил свою прошлую жизнь. Поэтому он никогда не спрашивал об этом свою бабушку. Даже сейчас мысль спонтанно взбрела ему в голову, Тоширо просто вспомнил больную мать Номуры, а оказалось, что возможно ему когда-нибудь удастся выяснить, кто же его родители.  
— Сохранилось ли это кимоно?  
Бабушка неуверенно кивнула, вспоминая.  
— Кажется, оно лежит в одном из сундуков на чердаке. Я спрятала его от лишних глаз, а потом забыла. В то время много разбойников бродило по округе.  
Им недолго пришлось искать, у бабушки было немного вещей. Она вытащила со дна сундука упакованное в бумагу кимоно и развернула его. Шёлк персикового цвета приятно заструился по руке. Кимоно было просто роскошным, будто мастер, сотворивший его, вышивал не торопясь и наносил рисунок, наслаждаясь своей работой, в каждый стежок была вложена душа. На спине был изображён прекрасный пейзаж: голубая гора в окружении елового леса с протекающей у её подножия небесной рекой. У её берегов произрастали белые невинные цветы, которые к подолу смешивались с водой, и река вытекала яркой солнечной поляной, украшенной красными полевыми цветами и голубыми листьями.  
Тоширо доводилось встречать особ из знатных родов, его часто ставили телохранителем молодых жён и дочерей. Все они были одеты в дорогие и шикарные наряды, их волосы украшали шпильки и гребни из золота и серебра, из тончайших шёлковых лент и выполненных вручную цветов. Но никогда ещё он не видел девушку, одетую в нечто подобное. Кимоно, как это, обычно хранятся в личных коллекциях и показываются гостям на приёмах, позволяя наслаждаться красотой работы.   
Он вывернул наизнанку и тщательно осмотрел. На вороте и рукавах виднелись небольшие коричневые пятна давно въевшейся крови. Та, кто обернул его в это кимоно, была ранена. Почему-то он боялся называть эту женщину своей матерью, язык не поворачивался.  
— Широ, сам понимаешь, такой одёжкой сверкать нельзя. Быстро своруют.  
— Я вижу, — пораженно согласился Тоширо.  
Он поднял кимоно к лицу, вдыхая. Ему хотелось узнать, сохранился ли ещё запах этой женщины? Но пришлось разочароваться. За сто лет весь запах выветрился. Кимоно пахло старостью, пылью и морской солью.

Карин помнила прошлый опыт, из которого она уяснила один урок: если хочешь куда-то попасть и что-то найти, загляни в себя поглубже. В её мире бесконечных полей ликориса стоит храм, олицетворение её самой; в храме есть дверь, ведущая в подвал, к её необычной и непонятной силе. А что находится ниже подвала? Бесконечные толщи земли, разрезаемые лишь корнями деревьев.   
В земле лежат её мать и отец. Земля – хранилище их костей.  
Карин осенило от неожиданной догадки. Корни деревьев в земле – тоже лес.  
— Костяные корни! — воскликнула она, поднимаясь со своего места. — Это же мой род!  
От радости она даже подпрыгнула. Впрочем, ей трудно представлялось, что она в своём подсознании возьмёт лопату и начнёт копать землю. Конечно, для подсознания это очень даже логично. Но Карин решила действовать, как привыкла. С помощью врат в своём подвале.  
В этот раз получилось всё гораздо проще. Она просто открыла створы врат и вышла в огромный сад. На ночном небе застыла луна, освещающая цветы и деревья. Карин сделала шаг, и яркие жёлтые огни, один за другим, зажглись в цветках. То были свечи, символы вечной памяти. В саду было невероятно тихо: ни стрекота цикад, ни пения сверчков. Ничего не могло нарушить воцарившуюся здесь мёртвую тишину. Пройдя по тропинке, устланной галькой, Карин прошлась по мостику через небольшой прудик, оказываясь около высокого, но голого дерева. У него был узловатый ствол, а сухие тонкие ветки безжизненно клонились к земле.  
— Корни ещё живы, — услышала Карин, — они хранят в себе память о нашей былой славе.  
Повернувшись, Карин увидела стоящую женщину, как две капли похожую на неё саму. Только она была старше, благороднее и красивее. Чёрные шелковистые волосы были заделаны в строгую, не слишком роскошную (нежели во сне) причёску, украшенную серебряным гребнем. Белое, как молоко, тело было облачено в угольное кимоно, на рукавах и подоле которого плясали скелеты и демоны Они. Кроваво-красный оби был перевязан тканым шнурком, который закрепляла брошь в виде маски хання.   
Карин стало не по себе от того, насколько спокойно она восприняла стоящую перед ней женщину, которая словно поднялась по ступенькам прямо из преисподней. В глубине души она понимала, что что-то не так, но внешний вид красавицы не вызывал внутри никакого диссонанса. Как будто так и _надо было._  
— Удивительно, — продолжила женщина, осматривая вокруг сад, — что костяная тропа привела тебя сюда, в обитель клана Шиба, даже если ты не носишь наше семейное имя. Твой брат с сестрой никогда бы не нашли сюда дорогу. Полагаю, это потому, что ты стала частью нашего семейного наследия.  
— Я видела тебя в своём сне, — проговорила Карин. — Ты Минори Шиба?  
Женщина улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Я воспользовалась правом старшинства и выгнала Акаги, чтобы встретить тебя самой и поговорить. Этот юнец не нёс на своих плечах всю историю и традиции нашей семьи с рождения. Поэтому о твоём наследии он не сможет объяснить правильно.   
Словно из воздуха за их спинами соткались деревянные стулья, и Минори Шиба изящно присела, приглашая Карин последовать её примеру.   
— На самом деле, — продолжила она, — именно я виновата в падении нашего клана. Кусакабэ Шиба был основателем и первым его главой, он был великим человеком, тем, кто вознёс нашу семью до небес, и она стала одной из четырёх великих благородных семей. А я разрушила нашу тысячелетнюю историю просто тем, что недоглядела за младшей дочерью.   
— Расскажите.  
У Карин так давно не было собеседников, что этот разговор с призраком или даже плодом её воображения казался свежим глотком воздуха.  
Минори Шиба ещё раз взглянула на дерево прежде, чем заговорить. Её гранитные глаза отдавали лёгкой печалью.  
— О связи моей дочери и этого Кеиджи я знала давно, мне сообщила об этом её близкая подруга – Хитака Кучики. Я искренне верила, что всё держу под контролем. Но когда я увидела Микки с животом, я подумала, что падаю в пропасть, в конце которой из земли торчат острые пики. Меня тогда хватил сильный удар, и я две недели не вставала с постели. Молодая незамужняя девушка из высшей аристократической семьи явилась ко мне беременной непонятно от кого. Мне было страшно говорить об этом мужу. Но пришлось, мы ведь одна семья. Хидео души не чаял в Микки, она была его любимой дочерью. Когда он узнал, то тут же оседлал коня и помчался в это треклятое поместье. Это был позор, из-за которого семья Шиба в один краткий миг потеряла репутацию благороднейшего клана. На нас стали смотреть с презрением, перестали приглашать на приёмы. Мы падали и падали. В конце концов, сразу после свадьбы на семейном совете было решено, что Микки навсегда изгоняется из нашей семьи. С этого решения начались ещё большие проблемы.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Минори подождала, пока из тумана не возникнет небольшой столик с резными ножками, на котором стоял фарфоровый чайник с павлинами и две изящные чашечки. Стулья вмиг пододвинулись, и они уже сидели в ужасной близости друг от друга. Карин могла чувствовать холод, исходящий от кожи Минори. Женщина, подогнув ладонью рукав, разлила чай.  
— У меня пересохло в горле. Давай насладимся прекрасным лотосовым чаем.  
— Выглядит как уловка. Что-то вроде я выпью и навсегда останусь здесь, став частью этого измерения, — мрачно пошутила Карин.  
Минори прыснула.  
— Меня не может не восхищать твоя бдительность, это очень полезное качество. Но сейчас ты на земле своих предков, дитя. Зачем нам заточать здесь наше будущее?  
— Я не понимаю, как я могу принадлежать к клану Шиба. Я же из Мира Живых.  
— Прежде, чем взять фамилию твоей матери, твой отец носил семейное имя Шиба.  
— Что? — подскочила Карин. — То есть он сейчас где-то здесь? Он же, получается, мой предок!  
Минори отрицательно покачала головой.  
— Он перестал быть частью клана, как только вошёл в другую семью и сменил фамилию.   
Отпив чай, который показался изумительно вкусным, Карин аккуратно поставила чашку на деревянную поверхность столика.  
— Давай продолжим, — сказала Минори, и лицо её посуровело. — Моя Микки была несмышлёной девочкой, и никто из нас не ожидал, что именно она станет наследницей. Это было просто невозможно.  
Однако она своей женитьбой с этим оборванцем вывела могущественный дар из клана Шиба. Мы поняли это слишком поздно. От Микки дар передался её сыну Акаги. После их трагической смерти, я забрала мальчика обратно в клан. Но он был уже слишком взрослым, чтобы можно было растить его в тайне и скрывать его происхождение. После такого скандала мы не могли просто позволить ему взять нашу фамилию. Как бы мы выглядели в глазах общественности? Другие семьи и так уже говорили, что у нас нет гордости и чести. Чтобы мальчишка не слонялся без дела, мы отдали его на службу в Готей-13. Он стал каким-то офицером 1-го отряда или что-то вроде того! Это было очень престижно, хотя не настолько, ведь Ичиро занимал пост капитана 10-го отряда. Акаги нашёл себе невесту из своего отряда, и они благополучно поженились. У них родился сын, которому мы немедленно присвоили имя Шиба. В тот момент мне уже было всё равно, лишь бы вернуть дар в клан. Я была слишком стара, болезнь постепенно одолевала. В тот момент наш клан разделился на две ветви: главную представляли внуки Ичиро, побочную – Иссин Шиба. В нём дар никак не проявился, но я знала, что он носит его в своей крови. Я тогда уже отправилась кормить червей, но я наблюдала отсюда за своими. Твой отец после смерти Ичиро заступил на пост капитана 10-го отряда, потому что это место было закреплено за нашим кланом, а потом повторил судьбу своей бабушки Микки, хоть он никогда её и не знал.  
— Между долгом и любовью он выбрал последнее, — сказала Карин. — Не побоялся бросить всё ради любимой женщины. Смогла бы я так поступить?  
Она задумалась.  
— Мы с тобой похожи, дитя. Не только внешне. Я смотрю на тебя и будто смотрюсь в зеркало: тот же строгий взгляд, волевой подбородок, упрямо сдвинутые брови, тонкие, вечно недовольные губы. Тебе не хватает жизненной мудрости, ты ещё слишком молода и делаешь много ошибок. Но ты потихоньку учишься.   
— Скажи, что это за наследие клана, который ты так отчаянно хотела вернуть? — спросила Карин.  
Поколебавшись немного, будто решая, говорить или нет, Минори всё-таки начала:  
— Слышала легенду о зарождении клана Шиба?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда слушай.

Ичиго сидел в служебной комнате бараков 6-го отряда, наблюдая, как Рэнджи Абараи утюжит своё косодэ. Сегодня утром рядовые наконец-то принесли чистое бельё из прачки, и синигами смогли надеть чистую форму, наслаждаясь приятным запахом чистой одежды. Помимо своей формы, Рэнджи нужно было выгладить форму и капитанское хаори своего капитана, поскольку у капитанов сейчас дел невпроворот. А капитан Кучики уже несколько дней ходил в мрачном расположении духа, поздно возвращаясь в своё поместье и сразу же закрываясь в своих покоях. Рэнджи несколько раз пытался расспросить капитана, но тот его попросту игнорировал и отправлял заниматься своими обязанностями.  
— Да уж, не думал, что большую часть времени в Готей-13 я буду заниматься бумагами, контролем душ в Руконе и церемониями. — признался Ичиго.  
— Таково предназначение синигами, — хмыкнул Рэнджи, — А ты думал, что каждый день будешь мечом махать?  
Ичиго вздохнул.  
— Наверное, я всё ещё не отвык от вечно шумного и куда-то спешащего Мира Живых.  
— Кстати, как продвигаются поиски твоей сестры? — поинтересовался Рэнджи, аккуратно складывая косодэ и доставая из мешка капитанское хаори.  
Нахмурившись, Ичиго погладил правое колено.  
— Я недавно был у Киске, чтобы ещё раз узнать о деталях исчезновения Карин. Ничего нового.  
— А со второй виделся? Как её там?  
— Юзу. Нет, не виделся. Я не смог посмотреть ей в глаза. Я ужасно перед ней виноват. У меня слишком высокая духовная энергия, которая бы всё время привлекала Пустых или ещё кого похуже, поэтому для их же защиты мне пришлось уйти в Готей-13. Но я всё равно не смог их защитить.  
Рэнджи вздохнул.  
— Не вини себя. Ты бы ничего не смог сделать, любой выбор ведёт к определённым последствиям, которые нам нужно лишь принимать. Возможно, из двух зол ты выбрал меньшее.  
— Меньшее?! Это ты называешь меньшим? — взбесился Ичиго. — Если бы я жил с ними, я бы смог защитить их от любой опасности!  
— Но ты бы не смог спасти каждого в Каракуре. Твоя духовная сила привлекала бы в город всё больше и больше Пустых.  
Ичиго сжал кулаки, зубы заскрипели от злости.  
— Я чувствую себя ужасно, что не могу ничего сделать.

В поместье Кучики было тихо. Бьякуя Кучики недавно вернулся в свои покои, тут же захлопнув за собой дверь. Слуги засуетились в приготовлении обеда, они поставили поднос под сёдзи его комнаты, но Бьякуя так и не притронулся к еде.   
«Он даже не выглянул, — подумала проходящая мимо Рукия.»  
Её брат уже несколько дней ходил совершенно не в духе, началось это после вечернего собрания капитанов после похорон Киришики. Осторожно подойдя к сёдзи, она прислушалась. В покоях капитана стояла мёртвая тишина. Рукия беспокоилась за брата. Пусть они и неродные, они живут под одной крышей, носят одну фамилию и называют друг друга братом и сестрой. Она должна узнать, что случилось.  
Постучавшись, Рукия решила подождать разрешения войти. Не услышав в ответ никаких звуков, она осторожно приоткрыла сёдзи. В комнате она увидела Бьякую, сидящего на коленях перед портретом своей покойной жены. Рукия смутилась, застав брата в такой ситуации, она уже собралась извиниться, как Бьякуя заговорил.  
— Заходи.  
Неуверенно зайдя, Рукия села у самой стены, боясь помешать брату ещё больше.  
— Ты что-то хотела? — спросил Бьякуя, не поворачиваясь к ней.  
— Да... то есть нет! То есть... — замешкалась Рукия, но быстро взяла себя в руки. — Брат, ты в последнее время сам не свой. Что случилось, поделись со мной. Мы ведь одна семья.  
Брови Бьякуи дрогнули. Он долго молчал, рассматривая портрет Хисаны прежде, чем начать говорить.  
— Благородная семья Киришики перестала финансировать Готей-13. Главнокомандующий сообщил мне после собрания.  
Рукия ужаснулась.  
— Это же просто... но кто будет нас обеспечивать?  
— Клану Кучики придётся временно взять на себя все расходы, чтобы поддерживать Готей-13 на плаву. У нас нет столько средств, но без нашей помощи Общество Душ и Мир Живых лишится своей защиты.  
Рукия охнула, она не знала, как реагировать на подобные вести. «Мы ведь только встали на ноги, — с ужасом подумала она.»  
— А другие семьи? — вспомнила Рукия. — Разве их не заботит собственная защита?  
— Они все отказались.

Упав грудью на стол, Матсумото Рангику безуспешно пыталась отдохнуть за те выдавшиеся полчаса отдыха. С таким ответственным капитаном, как Тоширо Хитсугая, работать приходилось не покладая рук. Рядом уселся Хисаги, отстранённо смотря в пустоту. Через несколько минут к ним подсели Момо и Кира, ставя свои подносы с едой.   
— Кира, ты уже вернулся из Руконгая? — спросил Хисаги.  
— Да, — удручённо ответил Инузура. — Знали бы вы, что там творится.  
Все подняли на него удивлённые взгляды.  
— В четвёртом районе восточного Руконгая вспыхнул мятеж. Там проживают несколько семей, служащих клану Киришики. Они сильно недовольны и разгневаны смертью Юкио Киришики. Нам еле удалось их подавить, несколько деревень сожжено, много жертв.  
— Какой ужас! — охнула Хинамори, прикрывая ладонью рот.  
— Нам сейчас не хватало только угрозы с тыла, — прокомментировал Хисаги. — Если сейчас не успокоить народ, может начаться гражданская война.  
— Недолго мы жили в мире, — вздохнула Рангику. — Когда-нибудь это всё закончится?   
— Кстати, как вы думаете, эта девочка действительно совершила измену против Сейрейтея? — спросил Кира.  
— Я не знаю! — воскликнула Рангику. — Но лично я не верю, что Рена-тян была на такое способна. Она не была похожа на злодейку, наоборот всегда выглядела какой-то потерянной. Мне вообще кажется, что дело тут ни в измене, в чём-то другом, более глубоком. И об этом нам знать не дано. Даже капитаны ничего не знают.  
Момо потёрла ткань формы, там, где находилось письмо. Лист бумаги неприятно елозил по коже.  
Аппетит у Матсумото совсем пропал. Капитан ещё отлучился по каким-то делам. Зевнув, она встала и направилась к выходу из столовой. Пока капитана нет, возможно, у неё будет пару тройку часиков подремать на диване в кабинете. В конце-концов, она сутки не спала, оформляя все документы, чтобы получить разрешение на ношение духовных мечей в Сейрейтее. Главнокомандующий отдал приказ всем отрядам в кратчайшие сроки сделать это на всякий случай. Это было очень хитро, ведь если наступит чрезвычайное положение, то с этими бумажками Совет-46 будет потом задавать меньше вопросов. Разрешение оформили, всё шло по правилам.   
Кажется, Кёраку к чему-то готовится. Он ещё сам не знает, что ожидать, однако подготовку к этому начал заранее.  
«Хорошо бы, если нам ничего из этого не пригодится, — подумала Рангику, выходя на улицу и направляясь в сторону своих бараков.» Поспать ей, к сожалению, не удалось. Только она прилегла на диван и закрыла глаза, как в кабинет ворвался её капитан.  
— Матсумото, ты закончила то, о чём я тебя просил.  
— Почти, — ответила Рангику, осматривая высокую стопку заполненных бумаг. — Осталось только отнести в бараки 1-го отряда.  
Тоширо сел за свой стол и поднял на неё глаза. Рангику широко зевнула, прикрывая ладонью рот и устало посмотрела на документы.   
— Попроси офицеров этим заняться, а сама отдохни. У нас сегодня есть немного свободного времени, — сжалился он.  
Матсумото не поверила своим ушам. Она радостно потянулась, уже собираясь отправиться к офицерский блок, как краем глаза заметила, что Тоширо достал из-за пазухи бумажный свёрток и положил на стол.  
— Что это, капитан? — поинтересовалась она.  
Развернув бумагу, Тоширо обнажил персиковую ткань косодэ.  
— Ты когда-нибудь видела нечто подобное?  
— Боги, какая красота! — воскликнула Рангику, подходя к столу. — Это подарок для кого-то?  
— Нет. Я ищу женщину, которая носила это кимоно.  
— В тех мастерских, в которых я бывала, такое сделать не смогут, капитан. Лучше спросите у капитана Кучики, он точно должен знать. Он ведь из благородной семьи.  
Матсумото ещё постояла немного, любуясь красотой косодэ, а затем вышла из кабинета. У неё было прекрасное настроение, ведь теперь она могла поспать с чистой совестью.

— Посмотри на герб нашего клана, — Минори отодвинула ворот кимоно, обнажая белое тело.  
Под выпирающей ключицей была выбита татуировка в виде отображённой буквы «S». Она закручивалась в спираль и была похожа на всполох чёрного адского огня или на ленту, унесённую сильным ветром.  
— Это смывающий небеса водоворот, — пояснила Минори Шиба, — он означает, что в любой момент мы можем сместить королевскую семью и предъявить свои права на трон Короля. В наших жилах течёт его кровь, и его абсолютная суть передаётся в нашем клане из поколения в поколение. Из-за этого к клану Шиба с самого начала было холодное отношение, наше родовое поместье стояло в Руконгае в отличии от остальных благородных семей, а малейшая ошибка вызывала большой резонанс у остальных семей и, особенно, у королевской семьи.  
— Клан Шиба лишили статуса благородной семьи и запретили вход в Сейрейтей при первой подвернувшейся возможности. — из тени сада вышел Судзуки Акаги, — Мезальянс Микки и Кеиджи относился к личным делам клана, и поэтому в это никто не мог вмешаться. Но побег капитана 10-го отряда и по совместительству главы побочной ветви клана Шиба – твоего отца Иссина – уже расценили, как предательство и измена. Это была уже прерогатива Совета-46.   
Карин заметила, что он снова сменил свой наряд. «Модник какой, — подумала она.» На нём было надето серо-зелёное кимоно с расшитыми рукавами, поверх которого было накинуто хаори цвета спаржи. Свои длинные темно-каштановые волосы он чуть заколол на затылке, а остальное отпустил, и теперь они волнами свисали с плеч. Лицо у Акаги было как всегда благородно, а карие глаза будто светились в темноте. Теперь он выглядел, как молодой мудрец.  
— Вернулся, нерадивый! — воскликнула Минори, оборачиваясь и широко улыбаясь мужчине.  
Сделав вид, что разозлился, Акаги наигранно возмутился:  
— Пожалуйста, не называйте меня так!  
— Ловко я тебя обвела вокруг пальца на том повороте!  
— Я просто поддался.  
— Можешь не рисоваться, здесь все свои.  
— Эй! — разозлился Акаги. — Ты вообще молчи, хитрая карга!  
— Кого это ты каргой назвал, поросёнок! — вскочив со стула, закричала Минори.  
В глубине души Карин начинала чувствовать, что некое родство между ней и этими людьми всё-таки существует. А она ещё поражалась со своего отца. Синдром кретинизма головного мозга передавался в его клане из поколения в поколение.   
— Ладно, закончили. Карин, — Акаги повернулся к ней, — я рад, что ты наконец нашла меня. Пришло время услышать мою историю.

Бьякуя Кучики вышел из своих покоев, направляясь в гостевую комнату. Несколько минут назад прислуга сообщила ему, что капитан 10-го отряда Хитсугая Тоширо прибыл в поместье и хочет с ним поговорить. Признаться, Бьякуя не догадывался о цели визита Хитсугаи, потому как у них было мало общего, они почти не общались. Войдя в гостевую, он застал капитана, сидящего на коленях и рассматривающего гравюры на стене. Рядом с ним лежал бумажный свёрток.  
— Простите, что отвлекаю вас, капитан Кучики.  
— Ничего страшного, я не был занят, — сказал Бьякуя, садясь напротив Хитсугаи.  
— У меня ничего срочного и важного, я к вам скорее по личной просьбе, — начал Тоширо, и Бьякуя непроизвольно бросил взгляд на свёрток.  
— Слушаю вас.  
— Мне нужно выяснить владелицу этого косодэ, — передав поклажу, сказал Тоширо. — Судя по виду, оно очень дорогое, поэтому я подумал, что вы можете знать. Вы бываете на дворянских приёмах.  
Развернув бумагу, Бьякуя достал косодэ. Признаться, он ожидал увидеть просто красивую вещь, которую невежественный простолюдин может принять за дорогую и роскошную. Но расправив ткань, он непроизвольно задержал дыхание, внутри что-то затрепетало от красоты пейзажа на спине, от шелковистости ткани, от мастерски выполненной вышивки и гармоничности палитры. Косодэ поразило его искушённый, опытный взгляд благородного аристократа. Но, к сожалению, он не узнал его.  
— Я бы навсегда запомнил, если бы увидел одетую в это кимоно женщину, — признался Бьякуя. — Несколько нарядов подобного качества есть в нашей семье, последней их носила Хитака Кучики лет четыреста назад. В клане Шихоин есть два таких кимоно, и их не доверили надеть даже Йоруичи. В клане Цунаяширо только одно такое кимоно, и его хранят как семейную реликвию, — он на миг замолк, но сразу же продолжил. — Возможно, это кимоно кого-то из королевской семьи. Никто не знает, сколько у принцесс нарядов.  
Тоширо оказался в замешательстве. Ему было трудно представить, что его возможная мать могла принадлежать к королевскому роду. Вряд ли она могла вот так вот просто спуститься в Руконгай незамеченной и оставить своего ребёнка у чужого дома. Он не верил этому. Это было как минимум странно. Как максимум невозможно.

Акаги повёл Карин дальше, приглашая прогуляться по таинственному ночному саду. Несмотря на его жуткий холодный вид и царящую здесь атмосферу смерти, Карин чувствовала себя на удивление спокойно и даже умиротворённо. Ничто здесь не угрожало её безопасности, она могла беспрепятственно гулять и не боятся, что кто-то выпрыгнет и нападёт. В этом саду тебе не соврут и не предадут. Ушедшие этим не занимаются, это удел проходящих мимо. По лицу Акаги было видно, что он действительно был рад видеть Карин. Сейчас он отдалённо напоминал Тиатрила, рассказывающего о Сомниа Мунди.   
— Об анимусах – это научное название духов – я узнал совершенно случайно. Тогда я был ещё рядовым и патрулировал деревни. В одной такой деревне на постоялом дворе я услышал историю о некоем чудном мужчине, который сначала представился аптекарем, а потом убил злого демона, поселившегося в доме местных господ. Меня это заинтересовало, я вошёл в гигай и поспрашивал местных жителей. Девушка, работающая на кухне у этих господ, рассказала мне, что этот человек появился из ниоткуда, выглядел странно, словно актёр театра кабуки, вёл себя ещё страннее. Он с порога объявил, что этот дом проклят и в нём проживает злой демон, приказал запереть все двери, а через три дня, убив его, также испарился. Господин с госпожой наказали всем слугам, которые хоть краем глаза увидели то, что творилось за закрытыми дверьми, молчать и никому ничего не рассказывать.   
— Этот аптекарь был духом, который помогал людям? — спросила Карин.  
— Именно, — кивнул Акаги. — Я решил найти его, используя новейшие по тем временам радары, засекающие всплески духовной энергии. Но, естественно, у меня ничего не вышло, ведь радар не был настроен на частоту анимуса, лишь на синигами, пустых и квинси. Мне пришлось временно забыть об этой истории и вернуться в Общество Душ. Тогда я познал мудрость духов Воды, они считают, что любому событию в этом мире уготован свой час. Если желаешь чего, просто наберись вселенского терпения и жди. Река сама вынесет к нужному берегу.  
Карин хмыкнула, вспоминая вечное бездействие Дайры и безразличие Жемчужного святилища. Так это, оказывается, целая философия?   
— Удача улыбнулась мне только через десять лет, — продолжил Акаги. — За это время я успел дослужиться до должности третьего офицера 1-го отряда и заслужить репутацию честного и благородного синигами, подающего неплохие надежды. В своём отряде я встретил свою будущую жену Наоми, мы поженились, у нас родился сын Иссин.   
Меня отправили в северную префектуру, в которой наблюдалась сильная активность Пустых. Я успешно справлялся со своим заданием, после каждого очищения тут же входил в гигай и путешествовал из города в город, оставаясь на постоялых дворах. Мир людей был мне безмерно интересен. Один раз после очередного очищения Пустого, я не сразу вошёл в гигай и решил прогуляться по пустым ночным улицам. Я брёл бесцельно, не особо следя за дорогой, пока случайно не увидел стоящую посреди дороги лавку. В ней горел свет, был слышен звон посуды и разговоры. Это очень удивило меня, потому что была глубокая ночь, и ни одна лавка в это время не работала.   
Я зашёл внутрь и увидел всего двух посетителей: странного мужчину, одетого в цветастое кимоно, с длинными ушами и когтями, крашеными в фиолетовый цвет. На его лице был наложен театральный грим. Рядом с мужчиной стоял огромный спинной «как бы шкаф» с множеством ящиков. Я сразу же признал в нём того аптекаря. Второй была экстравагантно одетая женщина с длинными, достающими до пят угольно-чёрными волосами. У неё были красные глаза, в волосах виднелась огромная заколка в виде бабочки, а в руках женщина держала нескладной веер с колокольчиками. Что удивило меня больше всего, так это обслуживающий их лис в одежде повара.  
Они не особо удивились моему появлению. Не были против, когда я присел рядом и заказал себе лапши, даже угостили саке и завели разговор. Я узнал, что они уже очень давно проживают среди людей, помогая им с разными бедами. Один убивает злых духов, которые рождаются из людских бед, другая решает более бытовые проблемы, беря за помощь равноценную плату.  
Карин удивилась.  
— В Сомниа Мунди я встречала только тех, кто искренне ненавидит синигами.  
— Потому что эти анимусы не принимали участие в той войне, а во время запечатывания находились в мире людей. Они успешно скрываются от синигами до сих пор. Я знаю, что все они до сих пор служат Деметрии.  
— Деметрии? — переспросила Карин.  
Она задумалась. Ведь если подумать, то та старуха, наславшая на неё иллюзию, получается, жила в Мире Живых изначально. И она служит Деметрии. Значит ли это, что именно дух-хранитель Земли завела её в Сомниа Мунди. Но зачем? Какая ей от этого выгода?  
— Я заинтересовался этим далёким загадочным миром, из которого пришли мои новые знакомые. Мне ужасно захотелось туда попасть. Но я не знал, как. Ведь его запечатали. Я обратился за помощью к женщине. В той закусочной и аптекарь, и сама женщина наотрез отказались называть свои имена. Женщина попросила называть её просто ведьмой. Запомнив её духовную силу, я смог отыскать дом, в котором она жила. Я долго упрашивал её рассказать, как попасть в её мир. Она взяла с меня плату, я должен был месяц прислуживать, стирать её одежду, готовить еду и наливать саке. После месяца службы она сообщила мне, что с такой силой, как у меня, я сам могу попасть в Сомниа Мунди. Как же я тогда злился на неё! Ведьма помогла мне развить свой дар, ведь Минори даже словом о нём не обмолвилась. Она слишком боялась, что я могу уйти от неё, узнав всю правду. Я использовал силу, чтобы переместиться, и оказался в лесу. Позже я узнал, что он называется Воющим из-за населяющих его волков, лис, енотовидных собак и кошек.  
«Воющий Лес... — подумала Карин, — что-то знакомое. Родина Раку?»  
— И что ты делал в Сомниа Мунди?  
— Я несколько лет изучал его, записывал все наблюдения в блокнот, проводил исследования. Одежда, что дала мне ведьма, успешно скрывала мою духовную силу синигами, поэтому анимусы воспринимали меня дружелюбно. Они оказываются очень добрыми и ранимыми, если их понять. Они редко живут разумом, в основном полагаясь на чувства. Легко влюбляются и тут же женятся, умудряясь пронести свои чувства через всю оставшуюся жизнь. Если им грустно, то они плачут. Если злятся – крушат всё вокруг. Как дети. Только они по своему мудры. Я познакомился с Зефиринусом и Игни первыми, после уже довелось увидеть Дайру и Деметрию. Из бесед с ними я понял, что Сомниа Мунди не хватает перемен. Духи неторопливы, им тяжело даются изменения. Я просто помог их осуществить: немного изменил устройство, распределив обязанности между кланами; упразднил ороговевшее правило ношения масок, за что Дайра лично пригласила меня к себе во дворец, чтобы щедро наградить и поблагодарить; я предложил создать больше школ для детей; изменил жестокие законы на более гуманные. Я ничего особенного не сделал. Но для Сомниа Мунди это был колоссальный шаг вперёд. Анимусы, знавшие меня лично, помогали мне с моими исследованиями. Я писал большой труд и хотел отправить его в Общество Душ, хотел показать, что с давними врагами можно помириться, найти компромисс и мирно сосуществовать.  
— Тебе это не удалось, — догадалась Карин.  
Акаги прикрыл глаза.  
— Когда я вернулся в Сейрейтей, меня тут же арестовали за измену. Мой труд изъяли и отправили Великую духовную книжную галерею, в отдел, доступ в который имеют только главнокомандующий и Совет-46. Меня хотели казнить, но, оценив мои труды и прежде безупречную репутацию, отправили в изгнание, предварительно лишив всех духовных сил. Я долго скитался в дальних районах Руконгая, пытаясь найти утешение. Спустя пять лет ко мне явился один синигами, он представился Рокуро Сугиямой, сказал, что нашёл мой труд и спросил, как можно отправиться в Сомниа Мунди. Я сразу понял его недобрые намерения, поэтому немедленно отказал ему. Он долго упрашивал, и я, разозлившись, бросил ему, что только я мог отправиться в Сомниа Мунди, больше никто не сможет. Я не думал, что этот человек окажется настолько подлым. Из-за деревьев вышел ещё один, и они напали на меня. У меня не было духовных сил, и я не смог им противостоять.   
Карин с ужасом слушала последнюю часть истории. Готей-13 и Совет-46 казались ей теперь всё более несправедливыми и жестокими организациями, которым совсем чужды такие понятия, как гуманность и мир. Её клан лишили своего статуса и выгнали, изгнали её, получается, дедушку. Они забрали Ичиго работать на них, несмотря на то, сколько зла причинили его семье. С ней повторяется та же история. Для чего бы Карин им не понадобилась, она не будет плясать под их дудку.  
— Я не подчинюсь им, — твёрдо сказала Карин, глядя Акаги прямо в глаза.  
Карие глаза мужчины расширились от удивления, но вскоре он одобрительно улыбнулся.   
— Я восхищаюсь твоей смелостью и дерзостью в столь юные годы. Но в этом весь клан Шиба. Возьми себе эту фамилию и обеспечишь себя мощной защитой семьи. Семейное имя – это не просто слово, которое ты называешь после своего собственного. Это множество предков, стоящих за твоей спиной. Взяв себе клановое имя, ты активируешь древнее заклинание.  
— Какое? — недоумённо спросила Карин.  
— Могучий пинок клана Шиба! — закричала Минори, показавшись за спиной Акаги.  
Она занесла кулак и со всей силы ударила по голове мужчине. Тот громко закричал, и они вновь зашлись в словесной перепалке. Зрелище было таким забавным, что Карин громко рассмеялась. Ей уже нравится её новая семья.  
— Я готова, — сказала она.

Возвращаясь в свои бараки, у ворот Тоширо встретил Хинамори Момо. Она стояла у ворот, неуверенно топчась, будто не решаясь войти. Хитсугае показалось это странным, потому как Момо могла прийти к нему в любое время, не боясь потревожить или помешать. Несмотря на кучу работу, Тоширо отложит все дела, чтобы её выслушать. Она ведь была ему как сестра. Он был не уверен, правда, старшая или младшая. Их отношения часто варьировались от «послушай, я же тебя старше» до «вытащить бедную девочку из лап врага».  
— Что такое, Момо? — спросил Тоширо, легко приземляясь за её спиной.  
Девушка ойкнула, быстро поворачиваясь к нему. Взгляд у неё был, как у провинившегося котёнка.   
— Широ-тян, я... — начала она, запнувшись, — прости меня, пожалуйста!  
— О чём ты? За что? — не понял Тоширо.  
Вытащив из-за пазухи сложенный вчетверо листок, она быстро сунула его в грудь Тоширо. Развернув его, он принялся читать, и с каждой строчкой глаза его всё расширялись от ужаса. Из письма он понял, что Мори написала его почти неделю назад, а дошло оно до Тоширо только сейчас. Он понял её послание. Она просила его о помощи, клятвенно признаваясь, что не совершала ничего против Общества Душ и даже не помышляла об этом, а он за эту неделю даже не добился трёхминутного посещения. Тоширо пытался, но вяло, вечно сомневаясь. Противоречивые мысли одолевали его. Если бы только он знал, как девушка нуждалась в его поддержке. Если бы...  
— Почему ты не передала мне письмо раньше, Хинамори? — разозлился Хитсугая.  
— Прости меня, — залепетала Момо, в её глазах собрались бусинки слёз, — ты очень уставал, я лишь хотела, чтобы ты отдох...  
— Что же ты наделала, Момо.   
Хинамори заплакала, закрыв лицо ладонями. Тоширо злился. На Момо. На Совет-46. На себя. Больше всего на себя. Он был не из тех людей, которые в своих ошибках винят чужих людей. Сорвавшись с места, он помчался в сторону бараков 2-го отряда.  
У него непроизвольно сжались кулаки, когда он увидел измученную девушку, выводимую солдатами карательного отряда во внутренний двор бараков. Она еле волокла ноги, кажется, вновь сбросила в весе, а её спутанные чёрные волосы спускались на лицо, закрывая его и не давая разглядеть. Кёраку Шунсуй позволил, нарушая все правила, им двоим небольшую аудиенцию. Только лишь вдвоём наедине они, конечно, не остались, пара наблюдающих офицеров остались стоять вдалеке. Но они совсем не мешали. Главнокомандующий также сообщил, что будет лично присутствовать в актовом зале Совета-46, поскольку Мори ещё не прошла даже половины обучения, и он имеет право защищать её в суде. Хотя бы разобраться, что от неё хотят мудрецы и судья. Кёраку наравне с капитанами не особо понимал происходящее.  
Заботливо убрав с лица девушки волосы, Тоширо ужаснулся, встретившись с затравленным взглядом гранитно-серых глаз. Достав из внутреннего кармана платок, он вытер грязь с щеки и подбородка.   
— Прости меня... — тихо сказал он, — я только что прочитал письмо.  
— Это уже неважно.   
Вытащив из-за пазухи аквамариновое кольцо и платок с хризантемой, он протянул их девушке. Она приняла только платок. От кольца отказалась.  
— Оставь себе, — сказала она. — Мне почему-то кажется, что он тебе нужнее, чем мне. Как будто моей целью было отдать его тебе.  
Тоширо ничего не понял, но засунул кольцо обратно. У них было не так много времени, чтобы выяснять какие-то мелочи.  
— Ты знаешь, что будет дальше? — осторожно спросил он.  
Она кивнула.  
— В зале Совета-46 действует строгий протокол. Не говори, пока они не спросят, отвечай чётко на поставленный вопрос, веди себя тихо и прилично, особенно не груби мудрецам. Это может существенно улучшить твоё положение. С остальным мы разберёмся.   
— Моё положение не улучшится, потому что весь этот суд на самом деле фарс, чтобы поймать меня, — зло выплюнула она. — Я нужна им. Они хотят, чтобы я сдалась и сделала то, что они хотят от меня. Но я не сдамся, не позволю себя оклеветать.   
— Из-за Совета-46 я уже потерял однажды своего близкого друга, — казалось, для Тоширо это была последняя попытка, чтобы остановить девушку. — Я не хочу, чтобы то же самое случилось и с тобой.  
Но Карин лишь покачала головой. Её было не убедить.  
— Тоширо, у меня нет шансов на оправдание. Так почему же напоследок не устроить величайший скандал в зале суда?  
Девушка бесстрашно посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Теперь он видел в её взгляде твёрдость и уверенность в себе. Он неосознанно погладил её по волосам.  
— Тоширо, — позвала она.  
— Что?  
— Поцелуй меня. Для поднятия духа.  
Плевать, подумал Хитсугая, что за ними наблюдают. Он не дал себе начать размышлять, отключая разум, чтобы не передумать. Он ведь тоже хотел этого. Нагнувшись к лицу девушки, Тоширо провёл ладонью по щеке и едва уловимо коснулся своими губами её. Она потянулась к нему, прижимаясь, словно ища поддержки, и ответила на поцелуй. Их губы касались друг друга стыдливо и неуверенно, они оба чувствовали себя ужасно неловко. Но продолжали целовать друг друга. Кто знает, может, это был их первый и последний раз. Сердце у Тоширо сжималось от боли, в какой-то момент он понял, что что-то в его душе сейчас повернулось и окончательно замкнулось.   
Отстранившись, девушка обняла его, крепко сцепляя сзади руки. А потом, отпустив и отойдя на шаг, сказала:  
— Я очень вспыльчивая, и когда я злюсь, я часто бросаю и ломаю свои вещи. Один раз я так сильно негодовала, что пнула свой футбольный мяч, и он вылетел из сетки и покатился по склону прямо на проезжую часть.  
Глаза Тоширо резко расширились, а девушка всё продолжала.  
— Я побежала за ним, пытаясь поймать. Но он катился всё дальше и дальше, пока ты не остановил его своей ногой. Ты сделал это так круто, что прямо там похитил моё детское сердце и навечно сделался кумиром, — она горько улыбнулась, прикрывая глаза. — Я правда не думала, что всё вот так обернётся.  
— Куросаки! — крикнул Тоширо, хватая девушку за плечо, но та ловко высвободилась и пошла в сторону своей стражи, — Подожди, Куросаки, эй! Карин!  
— К сожалению, время вышло, капитан Хитсугая, — ответил один из офицеров, надевая на руки девушки блокираторы духовной силы. — Просим нас простить.  
Её увели, оставив Тоширо в глубочайшем потрясении и растерянности. Неужели?.. Чёрт возьми, они искали её полгода, а она всё время была у них под носом, для чего-то скрываясь под другим именем. Тоширо мгновенно сорвался в сюнпо, направляясь в бараки седьмого отряда. Ему срочно нужно было сообщить эту новость Ичиго Куросаки. Действовать надо было быстро, сейчас счёт пошёл на минуты.

Приближаясь к резиденции Совета-46, Карин думала о том, что она одна из немногих, кому удастся побывать там внутри. Её привели к зданию цилиндрической формы, окружённому белоснежным круглым забором. Путь от забора к зданию пролегал через деревянный узкий мост, как бы соединяющий два мира: открытый и светлый Сейрейтей и закрытый и тёмный Совет-46. Скрытая сторона Общества Душ.  
Её спустили вниз и ввели в подземный актовый зал с двухъярусными трибунами. Только тут ей сняли блокираторы духовной силы с запястий и шеи и оставили одну. Члены отряда тайных операций встали по углам, скрываясь в полумраке зала, готовые в любой момент перерезать ей глотку. Кёраку Шунсуй занял свою позицию чуть в отдалении, ближе к мудрецам. Карин понятия не имела, что он тут делает.  
Слегка щурясь от падающего на неё света, Карин предстала перед перед сорока мудрецами и шестью судьями. Она была так истощена, что ужасно хотела сесть на колени. Но это означало бы, что она сдалась, подчинилась ненавистной системе. Поэтому она продолжала стоять, не обращая внимания на дрожь в уставших коленях.  
— Это ваш духовный меч? — спросил один из мудрецов.  
В зал внесли меч, более длинный и изогнутый, чем типичная для синигами катана. Рукоять его была плотно обмотана шёлковой лентой песочного цвета, золотая цуба представляла собой раскрытый латунный цветок, из которого вырастал острый тёмный клинок. К деревянным оранжевым ножнам крепилась цветная перевязь Аси, которая добавляла мечу непосредственный вид. Благодаря ей, Карин носила меч, подвешивая за пояс лезвием вниз, а не засовывала за матерчатый оби, как делали другие синигами.  
— Да.  
Карин тяжело взглянула на свой недавно сформировавшийся меч. Даже тут она отличалась от остальных. Её меч выглядел слишком дорого и парадно по сравнению с остальными, поэтому она предпочитала его не использовать и лишний раз не показывать на публике. Её меч приобрёл свою истинную форму через несколько часов после её первого погружения себя, хотя ни его духа, ни тем более его имени Карин узнать не удалось. Она всё списывала на свою необычную силу, поэтому даже не удивлялась.  
— Как зовут ваш занпакто? — спросил тот же мудрец.  
— У него нет имени. — честно ответила Карин.  
— Так быть не может. Назовите имя.  
Пожав плечами, Карин не ответила.  
— Ваше имя Рена Мори? — спросил другой мудрец.  
— Нет.  
Она внимательно посмотрела на реакцию Совета-46. Ни одного из мудрецов это, кажется, не удивило, зато брови Кёраку стремительно поползли вверх. Вероятно, в его голове уже был заранее заготовленный план действий, однако сейчас события начали разворачиваться вразрез с его соображениями.  
— Тогда назовите своё имя.  
— Карин Шиба.  
Карин проговорила это так чётко и ясно, так твёрдо и решительно, что Кёраку показалось, будто за её спиной выстроился весь клан Шиба. Они сейчас стоят все, настроенные против общего врага, готовые в любой момент броситься в бой. Вся мощь клана выражается в одном взгляде гранитно-серых глазах молодой девушки. Поистине великая благородная семья, неважно, изгнанная или нет. У Карин сильно зажгло спину, совсем как в тот раз, когда она впервые приняла новое семейное имя.   
Мудрецы переглянулись между собой. Шесть судей нагнулись в её сторону, стараясь разглядеть что-то в совсем ещё юной по меркам бессмертных девушке.   
— Карин Шиба, вы обвиняетесь в измене Сейрейтею. — пробасил судья, сидящий справа.  
— Я никогда не была ему верна, — гордо ответила Карин, хотя протокол обязывал её молчать. Ей не задавали вопрос, поэтому говорить она не имела права. Дерзко взглянув в сторону судьи, Карин продолжила, — синигами приносят клятву после выпуска из академии, а я её ещё не закончила.  
— Тебе не давали слова, мелкая девчонка! Не смей нарушать протокол! — разозлился судья. — За проявленное неуважение по отношению к Совету-46 тебе полагается дополнительное отягощающее обвинение.  
Но Карин и не пыталась останавливаться.  
— Я обвиняю вас в смерти Киришки, допущенной по вашей халатности, в изгнании Судзуки Акаги и лишении его всех духовных сил, обвиняю в лишении семьи Шиба её благородного статуса, а также за то, что сейчас вы несправедливо обвиняете меня в том, что я не совершала.  
Мудрецы пришли в ярость. Кёраку не знал, куда себя деть, стоя с открытым ртом. Он пришёл сюда защищать бедную беззащитную девочку, а сейчас сам подумывал унести ноги. Такого обвиняемого в зале суда он не видел ещё никогда. Девчонка совсем не знала страха!  
— Господа! — начал он, пытаясь разрешить ситуацию и как-то сгладить разгорающийся конфликт. — Господа, давайте все успокоимся и попробуем разобраться в нашей ситуации детально и с холодной головой!  
Его слова потонули в шуме общего недовольства мудрецов. Их гнев было уже не унять, а девчонка была настроена не менее грозно.  
— Что ты себе позволяешь? За своё дерзкое поведение тебе полагается нижний ярус тюрьмы!  
Карин взглянула на них исподлобья. Выражение её лица стало жутким.  
— Я вас уничтожу. Вы боитесь меня, потому что знаете это. Знаете, что кровь Короля Душ течёт в жилах каждого из клана Шиба. Я могу распоряжаться Его волей.  
Все мудрецы и судья в миг умолкли, старательно пытаясь переварить услышанное. Они переглядывались, ища молчаливой поддержки у своих соседей. Они все знали историю клана Шиба, и как предыдущему совету удалось предотвратить угрозу. История повторяется, и они должны срезать опасность на корню. Карин застыла на месте, медленно и глубоко погружаясь в затягивающую чёрную ненависть. Её душу охватывала злоба, она вскипала в голове и раскалённым железом растекалась жилам. Ярость обуревала её.  
— Казнить. — услышала она. — Казнить на месте. Прямо сейчас сделайте это!  
Мудрецы выкрикивали одно слово со всех сторон. Их ругань и негодование слились в один беспорядочный и раздражающий шум. Его хотелось немедленно прервать. Желательно одним щелчком пальцев. Из тёмных углов показались члены отряда тайных операций, они стремительно вытаскивали свои мечи. Карин не удержалась и щёлкнула.  
Сильный грохот и пронзительный звон раздались на поверхности. Мощная ударная волна прошлась по актовому залу, отбрасывая всех в стороны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In imo pectore - в глубине души.  
Минори (яп.) - красивая гавань; истина.
> 
> Замечательный аптекарь, конечно же, из аниме Мононоке. Посмотрите, кто не знает.  
Ведьма есть прекрасная Юко Ичихара из Триплексоголик.   
Я их просто обожаю и ни смогла не задействовать как-нибудь.


	18. victoria cruenta

_«Я присмотрю за всем в доме! Пока я рядом, я никому не позволю навредить моей семье. Ух! То, что я сказал, звучит так круто! Эта фраза мне еще пригодится.»_   
_Иссин Куросаки_

Карин с трудом поднялась на ноги, упираясь в них со всей силы, поскольку трясло так, будто сама земля, разразившись трещинами, исходит в разные стороны. Каменный пол вибрировал, и эта дрожь передалась её телу. Колени затряслись, в животе всё завертелось, словно в стиральной машине, зубы застучали так, что челюсть неожиданно громко клацнула. Карин убрала подальше язык, чтобы ненароком не откусить его. Вновь загрохотало, и с потолка актового зала посыпалась пыль, из-за которой ничего не стало видно. Карин чихнула, прикрывая лицо рукавом.

Это её шанс. Она видела, как с трибун от тряски упал её меч. Она должна его достать. Пригнувшись, она быстро побежала к трибунам. Почти все мудрецы и судьи уже эвакуировались через свои тайные выходы, остались только те, кто потерял сознание или незадачливо упал, сломав себе конечность и сейчас охая где-то в углах. Карин не обращала на них внимания. Пока 2-й отряд ориентируется и решает, что им делать, она уже должна сбежать или хотя бы приготовиться обороняться. Блокираторы духовной силы с неё сняли, но энергия ещё не до конца восстановилась, поэтому она могла позволить себе быстрый прыжок лишь на небольшое расстояние.  
Пошарив руками по пыльному полу, она нащупала деревянные лакированные ножны и подняла меч, мгновенно обнажая тёмное лезвие. Это было очень вовремя, поскольку со спины на неё уже летели двое солдат. Тело помнило тяжёлые тренировки с Тоширо и отреагировало само. Удачно парировав, она ударила в ответ, вонзившись одному в плечо и быстро уклонившись от выпада второго синигами. Адреналин заиграл в крови. Не успев перевести дыхание, они сошлись вновь, ударив левыми сторонами мечей. Синигами напирал на неё сверху. Хмыкнув, Карин отточенным движением вонзила конец ему в грудь вдоль правой руки. Они проходили это с Тоширо. Когда противник держит руку высоко поднятой, он открывает нижнюю часть своего корпуса. У неё был хороший учитель.

Вдруг ей показалось, что кто-то смотрит на неё. Оглянувшись по сторонам, она наткнулась на изучающий и немного удивлённый взгляд Кёраку Шунсуя. Держа руку на эфесе меча, он, тем не менее, не делал ни единого движения в её сторону. Карин застыла в напряжении, смотря главнокомандующему прямо в глаза. Ей не справиться с ним, они оба это понимают. И если она дёрнется, он нападёт. Если попытается прыгнуть в пространстве, он разрубит её пополам прежде, чем она успеет раствориться в воздухе. Карин боялась даже подумать. Они были словно деревенский кот и притаившаяся в подполе мышь.  
Карин не была уверена, что произошло дальше, если бы потолок вдруг не начал обваливаться. Огромная глыба с грохотом упала между ними, пыль взметнулась, ослепляя, и натянутые до предела нервы Карин не выдержали. Она не успела моргнуть, как стояла уже на поверхности, оказавшись на одной из улиц Сейрейтея. Ей потребовалось секунд десять прежде, чем осознать происходящее. Она никогда ещё так быстро не прыгала, кажется, с каждым использованием ей удавалось это всё лучше и лучше.

Она осмотрелась, отмечая вдалеке дым и разрушенные бараки. Невольно глаза сами полезли вверх, заставляя Карин открыть рот от ужаса. Барьер, что окружал и защищал Сейрейтей со всех сторон, был проломлен, будто кто-то раздробил его огромным молотом. Зияющая полупрозрачная плёнка барьера медленно затягивалась. Значит, именно это происшествие вызвало столько разрушений. Карин прислушалась к внутренним ощущениям. Город разрывало от духовной энергии немыслимых высот. Огромный всплеск реацу заставлял воздух звенеть и затухал только для того, что уступить место новому, ещё более мощному. Карин придавливало к земле так, будто рядом стоял капитан. В Сейрейтее творилось нечто невообразимое, и она не могла разобрать ни одну реацу, их было слишком много, и все они смешивались в один сплошной энергетический фон.

Смешанные чувства раздирали её. С одной стороны, надо было уносить ноги как можно скорее, с другой – любопытство одолевало пойти и узнать, что происходит.

— Что же мне делать? — выдохнула Карин, повернувшись в сторону клубящегося к небу дыма.

— Ка-а-арин!!! — донеслось откуда-то сверху.

Резко обернувшись, Карин сощурилась. Солнце светило прямо в глаза. Из-за его ярких лучей, она не могла разобрать силуэт. Отчаянно всматриваясь в огромную тёмную фигуру с развевающимися щупальцами, Карин не могла понять, бежать ей сейчас прочь или что.

Тёмное нечто оттолкнулось с черепичной крыши и мягко приземлилось на землю рядом с ней. Гранитно-серые глаза расширились от удивления, заполняясь солёной пеленой.

Тоширо едва успел обрисовать ситуацию в общих чертах, когда в их с Ичиго ушах загремело.

— Что происходит? — крикнул Тоширо, выскакивая из здания.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил поспешивший за ним Ичиго. — Тоширо, ты уверен в том, что та девчонка и вправду Карин? В таком случае, почему я её не смог узнать?

Тоширо смотрел вперёд, и взгляд его был сосредоточенным и твёрдым.

— Не знаю. Но я уверен, что это она.

Прибыв к входу в здание Совета-46, они застали там пыльного и немного потрепанного Кёраку. Его тёмные волосы теперь казались седыми, форма была невероятно грязной, один рукав превратился в развевающиеся на ветру лохмотья.

— Главнокомандующий! Что с вами?

— Всего лишь загрязнил одежду, — ответил Кёраку, смотря на своих подчинённых. Два плюс два сложилось в его голове. — Неужели пришли спасать девчонку?

— Это моя сестра Карин. Что с ней? — заволновался Ичиго.

Кёраку хмыкнул.

— Странно, ведь сама она отнесла себя к семье Шиба, а не к Куросаки. В любом случае, спасать её не надо. Девочка вполне способна постоять за себя.

— Где она?! — не унимался Ичиго.

Но главнокомандующий лишь пожал плечами.

— Кто знает, её реацу сразу исчезло, как только я потерял её из виду. Будто пуф и всё.

— В каком смысле?

— А ведь учителя в своих записях отмечали, что у неё необычная духовная сила, — сказал Тоширо.

Все трое переглянулись.

— Нам нужно её найти, — решил Ичиго. — Пусть сама всё расскажет.

— Господа капитаны, — заговорил Кёраку Шунсуй, — прежде всего помните, что вы синигами. На первом месте для вас стоят долг и честь, а уж потом чувства.

Сказанные слова очень сильно рассердили Ичиго.

— Карин моя сестра! — резко отрезал он. — Она не преступница, ясно?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, он быстро исчез в сюнпо. Кёраку выжидающе посмотрел на Тоширо. Тот поджал губы. Противоречивые чувства всё ещё продолжали бороться в нём.

— Я устал, — наконец, сказал он. — Может, хватит этих смертей для профилактики? Исходя из возможной угрозы? Когда я поступил на службу в Готей-13, я уже потерял из-за него близкого друга, из-за ваших разборок еле спас старшую сестру от смерти, а теперь вы хотите забрать её. И после всего этого я должен верно служить вам? Я не инструмент.

— Вы готовы совершить измену, капитан Хитсугая? — наигранно весело спросил Кёраку Шунсуй. — Не ту мнимую, за которую судили девчонку, а самое настоящее предательство. Вы принесли присягу и поклялись в верности Готею-13. Какие-то чувства способны так быстро растворить вашу клятву? Какая же цена вашим словам? Я считал вас, капитан Хитсугая, самым ответственным и честным капитаном, хорошо выполняющим свой долг. Я ошибался?

Прикрыв глаза, Тоширо боялся, что в них главнокомандующий сможет увидеть невыносимую боль, которую ему доставили его слова. Неужели синигами не суждено быть хоть чуточку счастливыми? Тоширо вдруг вспомнил Бьякую Кучики, который с резью в сердце арестовывал свою сестру и ждал её смертной казни, ничего не предпринимая. Это ли идеал солдата Готея-13?

— Нет... — едва слышно ответил он.

И сорвался в сюнпо.

Не успев и рта раскрыть, Карин ощутила, как её сжали в объятиях. Тонкие руки сомкнулись у неё на спине, а в ухо громко зашептали.

— Я не могу поверить, что это правда ты! Карин! Живая! Ты не представляешь, я так скучала! Я так люблю тебя.

— Юзу... — лишь ответила Карин.

Отстранившись, Юзу посмотрела ей прямо в лицо, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Слёзы крупными дорожками текли у неё по щекам. Карин почувствовала жар в своих глазах. Эмоции нахлынули на неё волной.

— Ты изменилась. Боже мой, Карин, тебя не узнать! — ужаснулась сестра. — Твои волосы так отросли, а лицо... лицо осунулось, у тебя же глаза горят от голода! Что они сделали с тобой, милая? Я защищу тебя.

Карин не выдержала. Прикрыв рукой скривившийся рот, она заревела. Юзу вновь прижала её к себе.

— Они все ответят у меня за то, что сотворили с тобой! — приговаривала она. — Никто не посмеет обижать мою сестру! А где Ичиго, ты видела его?

Карин только сильнее заплакала.

— Я хочу посмотреть в глаза этому человеку.

— Как ты нашла меня? — отстранилась Карин, растирая лицо и быстро успокаиваясь.

Юзу хмыкнула, отойдя в сторону, и за её спиной оказался огромный белый лис с девятью развевающимися хвостами. Хищные глаза его горели янтарём. Что-то вспомнив, Юзу полезла в поясную сумку и выудила оттуда два флакона, протянув их сестре. Один из них оказался уже знакомым Карин эликсиром, а другой – фигурный пузырёк из оранжевого стекла – она никогда не видела.

— Один нужно выпить, а другой разбить об землю, — пояснила Юзу. — Двое очень высоких господ дали мне их. Они сказали, что эти пузырьки тебе помогут.

Недолго думая, Карин опрокинула эликсир в горло. Через несколько минут начнёт действовать. Второй же она сначала повертела в руках, колеблясь, но вскоре с силой швырнула вниз.  
Облако горячего пара разорвалось и ударило в лица, заставляя всех отступить на несколько шагов. Когда дымовая завеса рассеялась, Карин ахнула от удивления и восхищения. Перед ней стоял, переминаясь с одного копыта на другое, стройный конь с тонкими ногами. При детальном рассмотрении стало понятно, что это был не конь, а существо очень на него похожее. Голова и шея покрывала золотистая чешуя, на остальной части тела произрастала рыжая шерсть. Морда конеобразного больше походила на драконическую, а изо лба гнулся длинный рог, разветвляющийся на концах. Хвост тянулся словно ящериный. Существо встало на дыбы, и грива и хвост его тут же зажглись ярким пламенем.

— Не бойся, оно не опасно, — прорычал Раку, заметив сомнение на лице девушек. — Это тёплое пламя. Перед вами кирин Ку Аруса. Он является священным животным, очень вольным, и потому никому не подчиняется. Зато он чувствует хороших людей и помогает им в трудных ситуациях. Дух-хранитель Ку Аруса Игни попросил его примчаться к тебе.  
Кирин чуть склонил голову в знак приветствия, Карин поклонилась ему в ответ. Она не знала, как нужно обращаться со священными животными, поэтому решила просто повторить жест.

— Взбирайся к нему на спину и держись крепко. Кирины – самые быстрые существа мира духов.

— Вот это тряхнуло! — удивлённо воскликнула Эрин, рассматривая зияющую пропасть в барьере. — Это, что, тот самый молот, о котором ты так много рассказывал?

Нот самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Он самый.

Они стояли в воздухе, провожая взглядом умчавшегося Раку с Юзу на спине. Эти двое не смогли устоять на месте и, как только в барьере появилась расщелина, стремглав помчались в Сейрейтей. Остальная часть отряда осталась, продумывая дальнейший план действий. Эрин нагнулась, рассматривая неровные края дыры; Нот упёрся руками в бока и раздумывал, что им дальше делать; рядом с ним стояла Дайра, которая с самого начала их важной миссии пребывала в удручённом состоянии; чуть в отдалении в расслабленной вальяжной позе, разминая шею, встал демон Они.

— Мы как будто идём за Оокунинуши, а не какой-то девчонкой для совета. — сказал он.

Они состоял в свите Деметрии и выполнял свой долг на пару с Кёринрином. Но если книжный дракон был вполне себе миролюбивым и стремящимся к знаниям, то Они отличался импульсивностью и полной необразованностью. Деметрия подобрала его умирающим в Аду, а там, как известно, читать и писать не учат. Он был типичным представителем работников преисподней: имел красную кожу, острые рога, подкрученные кверху, седые волосы и маску скалящегося чудовища на лице. Никто не знает, как демон одевался до встречи с Деметрией, но сейчас его кимоно пестрило яркими красками, вычурными цветами, обвивающими черепа, и танцующими скелетами в лучших традициях царства Земли. Кимоно обнажало мускулистую красную грудь, показывая случайным обывателям силу и мощь своего тела.

— Мы здесь не только за внучкой Акаги. — пояснил Нот. — Мы ещё должны осмотреться. Если хочешь победить, ты должен знать своего врага. Полагаю, лис и человеческая девушка найдут нашу важную особу в любом случае, поэтому у нас есть немного времени, чтобы сделать примерную оценку сил. Разделимся! Дайра, ты пойдёшь со мной?

Дух-хранитель Воды лишь пожала плечами. Ей было всё равно. Они спустились вниз, Нот придержал её за талию, и они мягко и воздушно приземлились на голубоватую плитку одной из улиц. Тут из-за угла выбежал целый отряд синигами. Заметив нарушителей спокойствия их рутинной жизни и виновников раздражающей трели сирен, они воинственно подняли мечи и понеслись вперёд.  
Но не тут-то было.

Целый отряд рядовых синигами, заполонивший улицу, с криками взлетел на воздух, мечи выпали из их некрепких рук и со звоном ударились о плитку. Послышался дикий гортанный гогот. Державшись за живот, Нот пытался отсмеяться. Дайра посмотрела на него так, как будто видела в первый раз. Успокоившись, он выпрямился, и лицо его вмиг стало серьёзным и суровым. Над карими раскосыми глазами нависли густые брови, а выдающиеся скулы словно заострились. У мужчины был очень красивый прямой нос.

Дайра промаргивалась, пытаясь рассмотреть его. Сейсчас он походил на великого генерала древнего Китая, особенно это подчёркивала его богато расшитая одежда в восточном стиле. Длинные чёрные волосы развевались на ветру, а заделанный высоко на затылке пучок показывал высокое положение мужчины.

Крутанув молотом, Нот угомонил ветер, и все синигами резко устремились вниз. Никто из них не поднялся на ноги.

— И это синигами? Хранители, какие они слабаки!

— Нот, зачем ты делаешь это? Они ничего тебе не сделали, это всего лишь рядовые. — обеспокоенно спросила Дайра, стоящая чуть позади него.

— И это значит, что я должен просто пройти мимо? Они все мои враги. И твои. Твои в большей степени. Я знаю, как ты хочешь отомстить им всем.

— Да что ты знаешь обо мне?

— Больше, чем кто-либо другой, — ответил Нотус. — Я знаю всё, что тогда произошло. До мельчайших деталей. После твоего пленения именно я проводил расследование в Унарии. Я восстановил хронологию событий с точностью до часа.

С самого начала меня многое насторожило, например, как обручальное неснимаемое кольцо Зимних Драконов могло слететь с твоего пальца и валяться, словно мусор какой, в углу общей спальни? Я опрашивал прислугу, разговаривал с вашими близкими. Они сообщили, что в последнее время вы с Рюдзином часто ссорились. Он был сильно моложе тебя, слабее телом и духом, не мог сказать тебе «нет», когда нужно было. Ты любила его очень сильно, но не уважала. А для тебя уважение значит многое. Ты начала подначивать его, искать поводы для конфликтов, критиковала по делу и без дела, всячески доводила, пока Рюдзин однажды не сорвался. Мелкая ссора вылилась в страшный скандал. Мне рассказали, что вы даже подрались. В порыве гнева ты сорвала с пальца кольцо и швырнула его в Рюдзина.

Дайра отвернулась, не в силах смотреть Ноту в лицо. Глаза у неё сильно покраснели. Но мужчина продолжал.

— Ты разорвала ваш нерушимый, сплочённый клятвами, брачный союз. Если нарушишь клятву такого уровня, то постигнешь проклятье. Рюдзин был очень сильным драконом. Я всё задавался вопросом: как он мог полечь от горстки слабаков? Его постигло проклятье, и к нападению синигами его тело уже покрывали язвы. Он ослабел настолько, что упал после третьей атаки. С диким предсмертным рёвом. А ты в это время прятала вашу дочь на дне озера.  
Ты тоже должна была умереть. Вместе с ним от проклятья. Но ты не просто дух, ты хранитель Стихии. Никакое проклятье не может тебя убить. Ты лишь сильно ослабла, поэтому тебя легко взяли в плен. А проклятье, тем временем, не найдя выхода, перешло на весь твой народ, медленно и поочерёдно всех заражая.

Закрыв лицо руками, Дайра всхлипнула.

— Так не должно было быть. Я ужасно жалею, что течение реки обратить вспять невозможно.

— Я знаю. Я понимаю тебя. Я никому не рассказал о том, что мне удалось выяснить. Даже брату.

— И что ты хочешь от меня? — Дайра убрала руки, обнажая свои синие глаза.

Нот подошёл ближе, приобнимая её за плечи.

— Ничего такого. Просто давай договоримся: если тебя сегодня что-то разозлит – злись во всё небо! Выпусти пар. Они заслужили это. Ты должна отомстить за смерть своих близких.

— Я ненавижу себя, — судорожно вздохнула Дайра. — Я так желаю, чтобы меня никогда не существовало!

— Переведи всю свою ненависть на синигами. Что они делали с тобой, ты помнишь? Так вспомни. Посмотри на свои шрамы, разве перестали они болеть?

Мужчина прижал её к себе, с силой обнимая. Его подбородок умостился на её макушке.

— Я помогу тебе.

Небо стремительно смурнело, свинцовые облака закручивались в спирали, словно пожирая весь солнечный свет. Прогремел страшный гром, засверкали молнии. Поднимался южный, но сильный ветер, сметая на своём пути всё, что было не прикреплено. Мусор поднялся над крышами, вертясь по кругу. Потеряв след Ичиго, Тоширо принялся самостоятельно искать Карин. Перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу, он внимательно смотрел по сторонам, прислушиваясь к себе, чтобы засечь духовную энергию девушки. Это было практически невозможно, различных энергетических очагов вокруг было слишком много. Один из таких оказался совсем рядом. Ни на что не похожая и невероятно мощная реацу исходила со стороны 9-го отряда. Долг капитана требовал выяснить обстановку и устранить угрозу. Нахмурившись, Тоширо спустился вниз, направляясь к угрозе. Двое врагов стояли на перекрёстке в окружении лежащих без сознания рядовых. К ним направлялся ещё один отряд синигами. Приземлившись аккурат перед ними, он загородил им дальнейший путь.

— Всем назад! — крикнул он. — Я тут сам разберусь!

Поняв, чем дело пахнет, солдатня немедленно развернулась и в том же темпе ретировалась, быстро скрывшись за углом. Тоширо развернулся к противникам, всё ещё оставаясь от них на дальнем расстоянии. Он смог разглядеть их: высокий и грозный мужчина с широкими бровями, одетый в кольчужный доспех, и молодая женщина в закрытой рубахе, украшенной лотосами, и узких штанах, заправленных в высокие расшитые сапоги. У неё были снежно-белые волосы и синие, как кристаллы, глаза.

— Кто вы такие? — закричал им Хитсугая. — Какие цели вы преследуете?

Мужчина тщательно разглядывал его, а затем обратился к женщине.

— Дайра, у этого мальчика белое хаори, у других такого не было.

— Это значит, что он капитан. — пояснила женщина, не сводя глаз с Тоширо, и добавила. — Я встречала таких.

Она сделала неуверенный шаг вперёд, остановившись и поколебавшись немного, но затем направилась прямо к Тоширо. Тот напрягся, кладя ладонь на рукоять меча и принимая боевую стойку.

— С каким из капитанов ты встречалась до этого? — спросил он.

— Я не озвучу тебе его имя, но он оказался очень добрым и отзывчивым человеком. Он помог мне однажды, спас жизнь того, кого я отчаянно пыталась защитить. Только у меня ничего не выходило. Этот человек был капитаном 10-го отряда. Ты передашь ему от меня приветствие, когда встретишь?

Тоширо ошарашенно посмотрел на женщину. Руки у него затряслись, и ему пришлось крепче схватиться за меч.

— Я капитан 10-го отряда. Хитсугая Тоширо. Тот, о ком ты говоришь, уже умер.

Женщина остановилась. Она вдруг тяжело задышала, хватаясь за сердце.

— Нот! — закричала она, поворачиваясь к мужчине. — Стихия, они все... все, кого я знала! Я не могу поверить в это! Почему? Почему!

Мужчина метнулся в её сторону, но было уже поздно. Мощный поток духовной энергии приложил его к плитке улицы. Тоширо не успел моргнуть, как уже щекой был прижат к каменному покрытию. Воздух вокруг стал влажным, тяжёлым и вязким. «Откуда такая сила?..» С трудом поднявшись на колени, он схватил меч и прокряхтел.

— Хёрин... мару...

В этот момент Нот добрался до своей напарницы, закрывая ей ладонью глаза и рот. Духовное давлению начало потихоньку спадать, и Хитсугая решил воспользоваться возможностью. Он не был уверен, что справится с этими двумя, но, может, он хотя бы сможет потянуть время до прибытия подмоги. Зараки Кенпачи точно не пропустит такой всплеск, да и остальные капитаны быстро отреагируют.  
Молниеносно подняв меч, Тоширо покричал фразу высвобождения:

— Снизойди с ледяных небес, Хёринмару!

Лезвие удлинилось, зазвенела цепь с полумесяцем, из основания меча змеями высвободились потоки льда. Тоширо взмахнул ввысь, ледяные потоки последовали за ним, закручиваясь в спираль и объединяясь в единого дракона с горящими кровью глазами. Издав истошный рёв, дракон молнией метнулся в противников. Нот ловко остановил его молотом.

Дракон тяжело скрутился обратно, зарычав, повис в воздухе.

— Дайра, ты в порядке? — спросил Нот, возвращаясь к женщине.  
Но та не видела и не слышала его. Она во все глаза смотрела на застывшего в воздухе ледяного дракона. Словно что-то услышав, Хёринмару дико заревел, исписывая в воздухе сумасшедшие виражи.

— Что с тобой? — удивился Тоширо, — Хёринмару, успокойся.

Упав на колени, Дайра схватилась за волосы. Чудовищные, кошмарные воспоминания всплывали у неё в голове ядовитыми болотными пузырями. Такие яркие, будто вся эта страшная трагедия произошла накануне. Ей казалось, что она медленно сходит с ума. Ледяной дракон удлинился, подплывая к её лицу, заглядывая в глаза, а затем прислонился своей щекой к её. Из синих глаз Дайры не переставали течь реки.  
Обхватив его морду ладонями, она зашептала:

— Море одаривает тебя ласковым всплеском волн, если ты любишь его и почитаешь. Ветер дует тебе в путь, если ты поёшь ему песни. Зима одевает тебя в свою снежную шубу, если ты чтишь её сонную тишину. Нас не уважили, не задобрили дарами. И мы разгневались.

Она отпустила его, и дракон быстро скрутился, прячась в мече Тоширо. Впервые на памяти Хитсугаи его меч отказался сражаться. Кёраку Шунсуй как-то рассказывал, что его занпакто очень капризная, для боя у неё должно быть особое настроение, но Тоширо никогда его не понимал полностью. Почему Хёринмару так себя вёл? Он отказался подчиняться ему, а теперь и вовсе исчез. Что случилось? И что это за странная парочка?  
Он посмотрел на женщину. Слёзы, обнимая щёки, соприкоснулись на подбородке, и первая капля ударилась о плитку улицы. Тоширо почувствовал, как что-то холодное упало ему на макушку. Подняв голову, он почувствовал другие холодные тычки на своём лице. Начинался дождь, и он усиливался с каждой минутой.

Поднялся сильный ветер, заставляя жмуриться от летящей в глаза пыли, а распущенные волосы затрепались, путаясь. Вытащив из рукава короткую ленту, Эрин подвязала их, собрав в низкий хвост. Когда она впервые поднялась на поверхность, именно ветер удивил её в первую очередь. В пещерах она была знакома только с его младшим и противным братцем – сквозняком. Только тогда Эрин поняла, как можно ненавидеть сквозняк и сырость. Когда старшие соклановцы рассказывали ей о том, что можно жить в тепле и сухости, она не могла даже этого представить. Что это такое, когда сквозняк и сырость не проникают под одежду, заставляя тело покрываться мурашками и дрожать. Не нужно плотно закрывать двери и утеплять стены, не нужно вечно носить руки в перчатках, а ноги в утеплённых мехом сапогах. А перед сном полностью раздеваться, укрываясь тонкой простынёй. Для Эрин это было дико.

Но когда она оказалась в царстве Воздуха, стоя на обрыве и подставляя лицо тёплому и сильному ветру, она осознала, что такое настоящая свобода. Эрин показалось, что она взлетает в небо. И эту возможность ей подарил Зефиринус.  
И она готова благодарить его за это вечно.

Внутри всё забурлило, волна дикого возбуждения прошлась по телу, концентрируясь в груди, внизу живота и на кончиках пальцев. Дыхание участилось. Эллерина считала это состояние самым прекрасным, что можно испытывать в жизни.  
Предвкушение битвы. Начинающийся дождь был не в силах остудить её разгорячённый пыл.

В дальнем конце улицы стоял высокий мужчина, закинув меч на плечо. У него была странная причёска, волосы острыми иглами торчали в разные стороны, на концах которых при каждом движении тихо позвякивали крохотные колокольчики. Он был в форме синигами, поверх которой было надето белое хаори.

— Я помню тебя, — ухмыльнулся мужчина. — Мы встречались в Руконе.

Эрин смутно помнила свои последние дни в Руконгае. В дальних районах стояла невыносимая жара, и действие солнцезащитного крема так неожиданно закончилось, что она сама не представляла, как выжила.

— Возможно, — ответила она.

Её глаза неотрывно следили за каждым движением мужчины. Он на миг исчез и через долю секунды оказался уже в нескольких шагах от Эрин.

— Зараки Кенпачи, капитан 11-го отряда. — представился он. — Я сильнейший капитан в Готее-13.

«Я должна представиться ему в ответ? — удивилась Эрин.» В подземных кланах в первую очередь ценится скрытность, а имена предпочитают не называть никому, кроме самых близких. Но она давно уже отреклась от своих корней и традиций.

— Эллерина из рода Эквиус.

— В этот раз не сбежишь? — ухмыльнулся Зараки.

— Кто знает... — протянула Эрин. — Но если сбегу, попробуй догнать.

Они ещё минуту стояли неподвижно, буравя друг друга взглядами. Губы Кенпачи раздвинулись шире, обнажая два ряда острых зубов. Эллерина затаила дыхание.

И они сорвались в бой. Нетренированным взглядом невозможно было уследить за движениями каждого. Слух мог уловить лишь звон мечей, которые они направляли друг на друга.

Остановившись на одной из крыш, Ичиго прислушался к себе. На миг ему показалось, что он почувствовал едва уловимую и странную духовную энергию, принадлежащую по всей вероятности его сестре Карин. Ичиго нахмурился. К этой таинственной энергии примешивалась ещё одна, до дрожи в руках знакомая, но он не мог распознать её. Ответ ускользал из мыслей, теряясь в бесконечном потоке, растворяясь в ощущениях и предчувствиях. Дождь неприятно холодил тело и голову, заставляя раздражаться.

Рядом с ним неожиданно приземлилась Рукия, вслед за ней и Ренджи.

— Куросаки, что случилось? — возмутился Ренджи Абараи. — Куда ты так несёшься?

— Мы нашли Карин. Всё это время она была у нас под носом!

— Что?

Рукия нахмурилась.

— Кажется, я знаю, о ком ты говоришь. Этот погром из-за неё?

— Не знаю. — ответил Ичиго.

— Меня волнует ещё один вопрос, — сказал Ренджи. — Что произошло с погодой? Ещё пятнадцать минут назад светило солнце, а на небе было ни облачка!

Они посмотрели наверх. Над ними нависали мрачные свинцовые облака, давящие сверху, собирающиеся обрушиться на землю, побивая её гневным дождём.

— Сейчас важнее всего найти Карин, — сказал Ичиго. — Срочно!

— Хорошо. Мы с тобой. — кивнула Рукия.

— Эй, не так быстро!

Обернувшись, они увидели на противоположной крыше непонятное существо. У него была красная кожа, а изо лба торчали два подкрученных рога, лицо же скрывала жуткая маска. Одет он был в вычурное кимоно со скелетами. Мокрые серые волосы трепались на штормовом ветру.

— Ты ещё кто такой? — крикнул Ренджи. — Прости, но у нас нет времени на клоунов!

Закинув копьё на плечо, странное существо расхохоталось.

— Люди как всегда невежественны по отношению к нам. Разве не учили тебя, мальчик, призрачному этикету? Не храни дома старые вещи, иначе они обретут собственную душу; не путешествуй летними ночами, ведь именно в это время грань хиганом и шиганом истончается; не принимай ничего у встреченных путников, будь особо внимателен в выборе супруги, а также будь всегда вежлив и учтив с незнакомцами. Окажись ты в преисподней, я буду первым надзирателем, кто встретит тебя у врат.

— Чего он несёт? — нахмурился Ренджи. — Вы дослушали? Я успел вздремнуть, пока этот чёрт говорил! Давайте быстро уложим его и двинемся дальше!

Эта фраза врагу не понравилась. Легко замахнувшись копьём, он подпрыгнул в воздухе и стрелой понёсся вниз. Послышался сильный грохот, поднялись столбы пыли, а улица Сейрейтея разошлась трещинами. В тот же миг каменная стена взмыла в небо, окружая Ичиго, Ренджи и Рукию. Через неё было не пробиться. Из её щелей брызнули огненные искры. Капли дождя, попадая на стены, вызывали сильное шипение. Рукия сморщилась, почувствовав, как запах разложения ударил ей в нос.

— Меня зовут Асура, и я демон Они. Добро пожаловать в Ад!

— Кажется, ты разозлил его, Абараи, — заметил Ичиго.

Карин и Юзу неслись по улицам Сейрейтея, обходя большие скопления синигами. Ледяной дождь лил как из ведра, быстро образуя лужи. Кирин скакал так быстро и резво, что девушка, боялась как бы он не поскользнулся, и она просто не свалилась бы с его подвижной спины. Крепко вцепившись в гриву, она со всех сил пыталась управиться с животным и приноровиться к его темпераменту. Раку, вырывая когтями клоки плит, выбежал из бараков 7-го отряда, описав крутой вираж на углу, повернул на нейтральную территорию. В той стороне находилась академия Духовных Частиц.

— Значит, все сейчас разбросаны где-то в Сейрейтее и сражаются с синигами? — удостоверилась Карин, когда они поравнялись.

— Да, — кивнула Юзу. — Они отвлекают внимание, пока я ищу тебя. Но, поскольку я тебя уже нашла, мы все должны встретиться в условленном месте. Когда мы туда прибудем, Раку издаст рёв.

— Нужно успеть, пока буря нас всех не разнесла, — сказала Карин, глядя на небо.

Со стороны 9-го отряда вверх поднимался чудовищный смерч, сметая крыши бараков, вырывая деревья и кусты с корнями, он разрастался, поглощая собой всё сущее. Дождь всё усиливался, жестко тарабаня по крышам и земле, ломая ветки. Грязь, смешанная с травой, текла по улицам. Из-за шума Карин тяжело было слышать Юзу, а её собственный голос заглушался. Она шмыгнула носом, отмечая, что промокла насквозь.  
Кирин резко затормозил, и Карин чуть не вылетела вперёд. Чертыхнувшись, она перевела дыхание и посмотрела на Юзу. Они с Раку тоже остановились и теперь внимательно вглядывались вперёд. Карин последовала их примеру. Священное животное под ней фыркнуло, и из его ноздрей пыхнул огонь.

Из-за угла показалась группа людей. Тот, что бежал впереди, был в форме синигами, остальные – в ученической. Карин сощурилась, пытаясь разглядеть бежавших. И ахнула, прикрыв ладонью рот.  
Положив руку на эфес меча, впереди неслась никто иная как Хинамори Момо. Брови у неё были сильно сдвинуты к большим карим глазам. За ней следовали ученики класса ускоренного обучения. Карин узнала в них всех своих друзей: Мегуми, Гэна, Ран, Кеничи и Дзиро. Видимо, они только что выбежали из здания, потому как их одежда была суха, хотя и быстро намокала.

— Ребята... — прошептала она.

Сердце в груди сжалось от боли. Она совсем не подумала о своих друзьях. Как она уже бросила Рами с Какуро и мальчиков, теперь она бросает своих одногруппников, к которым уже успела притереться. Простят ли они ей предательство? Карин сильно в этом сомневалась.

— Ты! — воскликнула Момо, узнав в одном из всадников старую знакомую.

Мегуми непонимающе посмотрела на Карин.

— Рена-тян?

— Мори, что это ты вытворяешь? Разве ты не должна быть в тюрьме? — удивилась Ран.

— Карин, сестрица, кто эти люди? — обратилась к ней Юзу. — И почему они называют тебя какой-то Реной Мори?

Кирин ударил копытом о плиту и замотал головой, почувствовав волнение и напряжение, охватившее тело девушки.

— Что? — не поняла Ран. — Что всё это значит?

— Так ты всё это время обманывала нас? — тихо произнёс Кеничи.

Мегуми сорвалась вперёд, но была поймана Гэном. Лицо её сильнее посерело, а глаза стали двумя кратерами. Зловещими и одинокими.

— Не подходи к ней, Накадзима! — закричал Гэн. — Она наш враг, посмотри же на неё.

Её бывшие одногруппники схватились за мечи. Мегуми упала на колени, волосы заслонили лицо. Дождь колотил её по голове, как будто хотел сломать. Карин почувствовала, как задыхается. Внутри неё боролись две страшные силы: ненависть к Обществу Душ и любовь к некоторым людям, населяющим его. Как сильно ей сейчас хотелось уничтожить первое и сохранить второе. Возможно ли это было?

— Я знала, — процедила Момо, глаза её наполнялись слезами. — Я не дура, я с самой нашей первой встречи почувствовала, что в тебе что-то не так! Что в тебе есть зло! Я кое-чему научилась после Айзена. Сейчас больше всего я жалею, что всё-таки решила отдать твоё ужасное письмо Широ-тяну! Он бы не помчался тебе на помощь сломя голову. Он не отходил от твоей постели, пока ты лежала при смерти! Ты одурачила его! Надо было убить тебя в тот момент, предательница!

Карин не успела ничего сказать, как в разговор вмешалась Юзу.

— Не смей говорить такое о моей сестре! — жёстко отрезала она. — Она лучший на свете человек! Между прочим, наш брат служит у вас капитаном! И его хорошая подруга и всегда желанная гостья нашего дома – Рукия Кучики. Тоширо Хитсугая, бывало, жил у нас по нескольку дней, когда останавливался в Мире Живых. А ещё наш отец носил фамилию Шиба, тебе это говорит о чём-нибудь? Мы не предатели и никого не дурачим, девочка.  
От шока Карин сумела лишь сглотнуть. Такой свою сестру она не видела никогда. Что же произошло за то время, пока её не было? Неужели именно боль от потери Карин так закалила всегда милую и добрую Юзу? Поглощаемая дождём, Юзу сейчас выглядела больше каменным изваянием, нежели живым человеком.

— Пора. — прорычал Раку.

Юзу кивнула.

Мягко приземлившись на носки, Эллерина оглянулась. Огромный призрак демонической лисицы дымом взмыл в небо, красная пасть раздвинулась, обнажая острые зубы. Послышался дикий неестественный рёв. Янтарные глаза демона сверкнули под свинцом облаков и погасли. Это был знак.

— Прости, меня, дорогой! — бросила она Зараки. — Мне понравился бой, но я вновь должна бежать.

Отпрыгнув к разрушенному бараку, Эрин растворилась в тени.

— Эй! — крикнул Зараки Кенпачи вслед.

Он обязательно нагонит ей. Он ещё ощущал её духовную энергию, знал, куда она вела.  
Каменные стены с пылающим между ними огнём заискрились и взорвались. Ичиго с Ренджи и Рукией еле успели взмыть вверх, чтобы не попасть под град обломков. Демон, что не давал им прохода и дрался играючи, будто не в полную силу, исчез.

— Он хотел только задержать нас. Не убить. — догадалась Рукия. — Но для чего? Давайте за ним!

Они стояли словно две противоположные силы, готовые броситься друг на друга. На одной стороне были синигами: главнокомандующий Кёраку Шунсуй и его сильнейшие капитаны. Заметив необычный феномен в небе, все поспешили к месту его возникновения. Появился Зараки Кенпачи с окровавленной, будто поцелованной страстными губами, щекой. Появились Ичиго, Рукия и Ренджи. Они тяжело дышали, измотанные битвой с Они. Глаза у Ичиго расширились от изумления и ужаса. Последним прибыл капитан 10-го отряда. Он странным взглядом окинул всех присутствующих, а затем посмотрел в сторону напротив.

Где была Карин, сидящая верхом на огнедышащем рогатом жеребце. Рядом с ней, восседая на белом лисе с девятью хвостами, была её сестра Юзу. Она тоже невероятно изменилась с их последней встречи. С ними стояли и остальные: уже знакомая ему пара, вызвавшая бурю, черноволосая женщина в потрёпанном плаще и жуткий демон в цветастом кимоно.

Дождь поливал всех сверху, словно пытался остудить жал предстоящей бойни. Но ей и не суждено было состояться сегодня. Погодные условия слишком не располагали для битвы.

— Признаться, — начал Кёраку Шунсуй, — я до самого конца не верил.

— Я и сам до сих пор не верю, что стою здесь, — ответил Нот. — Спустя тысячу лет это место сильно изменилось. И вы больше не кучка головорезов. Кстати, а где та женщина Кэнпачи? Я по ней очень скучал!

— Я за неё! — оскалился Зараки.

— Карин! Юзу! — закричал Ичиго. — Это правда вы?

— Уже и семью не узнаёшь, братец? — съязвила Юзу.

Ей сначала казалось, что, как только она увидит Ичи, сразу разрыдается и смягчится. Побежит обниматься. Но сейчас она смотрела на него, и ничего, кроме злобы и обиды не испытывала. Почему он оставил их? Почему бросил? Предал? Родной брат променял самых дорогих и близких ему людей на непонятно кого и что! Сейчас Юзу хотелось ударить его по лицу, чтобы тот одумался.

— Хватит! — закричал он, направляясь к ним. — Возвращайтесь сюда.

Вдруг Дайра вышла вперёд, преграждая ему путь. Ичиго хотел закричать: «Прочь с дороги!», но отчего-то остановился. Его тело будто онемело, перестало принадлежать само себе. Ичиго не мог и мизинцем самостоятельно пошевелить. Карин заметила, что одна из ладоней Дайры странно изогнута.

— Если дух-хранитель Воды использует _красное течение_, значит, скоро все жители Ку Инду облачатся в наряды из крови, — пояснил ей Нот.

— Соуске Айзен. — спросила Дайра. — Что с ним?

Капитаны напротив заволновались, переглядываясь. Казалось, только Кёраку Шунсуй понимал, в чём дело. Он мельком взглянул на Тоширо.

— Он в тюрьме. — ответил Шунсуй.

Уголки губ Дайры слегка приподнялись.

— Этот человек хотел вкусить священные персики Си Ванму, а затем занять её трон. Я умолчала ему о конце легенды Сотворения Мира. Четверо бестелесных в итоге прогнали великую владычицу Запада в Пустоши, сожгли её трон и сами стали хранителями краёв. Вкусив персик бессмертия, ты обретёшь лишь вечное страдание. Человеку никогда не стать богом, как бы он ни старался, он будет лишь волком выть на луну. Скажи ему, что он был обречён на проигрыш с самого начала, как только прислушался ко мне.

— Так это была ты... — неверяще сказал Тоширо.

Дайра перевела на него взгляд. Она смотрела долго, и Тоширо пытался увидеть что-то в её синих глазах, понять. Глядя на неё, он испытывал что-то незнакомое и неописуемо грустное. Ему вдруг захотелось дотронуться до женщины.

— А где Рокуро Сугияма? — спросил Кёраку в ответ. — В документах он числится, как пропавший без вести.

— Там, где ему и положено быть. Он ведь учёный. — загадочно ответила Дайра.

Вдруг пространство ножом разрезала чёрная щель, и духи, развернувшись, прыгнули в неё. Карин обернулась, печальным взглядом окидывая капитанов и стоящих за ними своих друзей, прежде, чем темнота поглотила её.  
Из линии синигами вырвались двое, понеслись вслед закрывающейся дыры.

— Капитан Куросаки! Капитан Хитсугая! — крикнул кто-то.

Но капитаны уже скрылись в расщелине.

Кирин вырвался вперёд, обгоняя всех, и теперь первым следовал за Эрин. Она была единственной, кто мог ориентироваться в тёмной пещере с множеством проходов и разветвлений. Свернув налево, они побежали в гору. Карин почувствовала, как голод и изнеможение, накопившиеся за то время, что она провела в темнице, и эмоциональное потрясение сегодняшнего дня вывели её из строя. Пламенный жар кирина мягко обволакивал её, заставляя глаза слипаться, а тело слабеть. На самый краткий миг ей показалось, что она лежит в постели, укрытая зимним одеялом. В своей комнате.

— Карин! — донеслось до её ушей.

«Как приятно вновь слышать своё имя... — подумала она, засыпая.»

Пещера удивительным образом поглощала всю духовную энергию, поэтому уследить любые источники и следовать за ними было решительно невозможно. Ичиго и Тоширо бежали наугад, интуитивно выбирая повороты и проходы.

— Что будет, если мы свернём не туда? — спросил Ичиго, на перекрёстке выбирая бежать прямо.

— По логике должны оказаться в другом месте. — пожал плечами Тоширо, следуя за Куросаки.

Пещерный мрак постепенно рассеивался, и они выпрыгнули у леса, стоящего у бескрайней воды, украшенной жёлтыми огоньками. Ноги провалились под воду лишь по лодыжки. Поминальные свечи горели за их спинами, стекающие капли воска тревожили ровную гладь воды, и она теперь расходилась кругами. Тоширо и Ичиго оказались у высоких, массивных, красных врат Тории, хотя и очень старых и потрескавшихся. Ритуальная арка с зелёной крышей будто парила в воздухе, хотя основанием уходила под воду. Между верхними перекладинами виднелась табличка, на которой белыми чернилами была выведена надпись. Ичиго прищурился, но не смог прочитать её.

— Что там написано? — спросил он. — Кажется, это не японский. Что это за иероглифы? Тайский?

— Там написано «Земля Грёз» или «Мир Снов», — ответил Тоширо.

— Как ты это прочитал? — удивился Ичиго. — Ты знаешь тайский?

Тоширо разозлился. Все моменты с Ичиго всегда становились до неприличия комичными.

— Нет, я не знаю тайский! И это не тайский! Я просто... понимаю, что здесь написано.

— Но как...

— Самому бы хотелось знать.

Делать им оставалось нечего, кроме как пройти старинные Тории и войти в лес. Ведь они действительно оказались в другом месте, возможно, очень далеко от Карин с Юзу. Осталось понять где именно и отыскать дорогу к девушкам. Ичиго чувствовал себя очень паршиво, хоть и пытался это скрыть. Слова Юзу сильно ранили его. Теперь он понимал, что так просто не вернёт их обратно. Им нельзя просто выбить дурь из башки, они ведь его сёстры. Ичиго придётся вновь заслужить доверие и любовь семьи.

Тоширо не мог понять, откуда в его сердце это странное облегчение. Дела приняли скверный оборот, выставляя его чуть ли не предателем Общества Душ. Но Карин была жива. И это было сейчас самое главное. А ещё ему нужно было время, чтобы побывать в себе и поговорить с Хёринмару о его странном поведении. Ему казалось, что его занпакто как-то связан с этими двумя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria cruenta - победа, купленная кровью.  
Оповещу об изменениях и тут. Я ненавидела названия "Царство Воздуха" и т.д. Именно из-за слова "царство", потому что как так получается, что царство есть, а царя нет. Кроме того, это слово слишком славянское, хоть и происходит от имени Цезарь.  
Поэтому я много и долго думала и решила, что для названий древних стран стихий возьму что-нибудь такое же древнее, например, санскрит. Он намного древнее греческого (3000 лет против 1400 лет). В Русском языке куча заимствований из санскрита, о которых мы даже не подозреваем (знать, видение, зреть, читать, сердце). Итак, что я нарыла и к чему пришла:  
Царство Воды теперь Ку Инду: (санскрит) कु II /ku/ f земля, страна, край; इन्दु /indu/ m. 1) капля (особ. сомы) 2) луна.  
Царство Земли теперь Ку Ида (санскрит) - इडा /iḍā/ f. 1) земля 2) nom. pr. мать Пурураваса.  
Царство Воздуха теперь Ку Марут - मरुत् /marut/ m. 1) ветер 2) воздух 3) дыхание 4) nom. pr. бог ветра 5) pl. группа богов бурь и ветров, помощников Индры.  
Царство Огня теперь Ку Аруса - अरुष /aruṣa/ 1. 1) красный 2) огненный 2. m. 1) солнце 2) день 3) pl. пламя, огонь 3. f. утренняя заря.


	19. causa causalis

— Благодарю, Мэррик, — сказал маг Гвидион молодому парню, ставящему им на стол несколько пенистых кубков, — передай Керидвен, что у неё лучший эль во всём Бенаресе. 

— И как всегда самые уродливые дети в мире, — шепнула Палуга, ловко запрыгнув на стул и принимая человеческое обличье.

— Кошкой тебе было лучше! — заметил Ролэнт, пододвигая к себе кубок и опрокидывая его в горло. — В людях нет никакого величия, никакой силы и красоты. 

— И это говорит спригган, существо уродливее котёнка. — подытожил Гвидион. — Даже если ты фэйри, это не делает тебя писаным красавцем с изумрудными крыльями по определению. А люди после встречи с тобой всё также будут находить отвратительных подменышей. 

— За уродцев! — поднял кубок Ролэнт.

— За уродцев! 

Сделав несколько крупных глотков, Палуга с шумом выдохнула и стукнула кулаком по столу и по-кошачьи фыркнула.

— Неужто бойне быть?! — воскликнула она. — Неужто сможем мы увидеть настоящих людей перед самым забвением?

— Давненько мы с Матом не ходили на войну, но, чтобы увидеть людей, нужно победить в этой войне. А сможем ли мы это сделать? — ответил Гвидион, натянув на голову пурпурный капюшон, и оглянулся по сторонам. — Сэлки, занимающиеся перевозками в Ку Инду, донесли мне вести, что Вода вообще не готовится к войне, а Дайра даже не появляется на островах. Дилювиум до сих пор не выбрал нового лидера, а восстановлением Унарии занимается её свита.

— Чего же она ждёт?

— Медлит как всегда. Они с Игни сейчас на одной волне. — отмахнулся спригган. — Но я вам говорю, что войне быть! Если бы вы, дорогие мои, были на празднике Остара в честь весеннего равноденствия в этом году, вы бы сейчас подобное не вопрошали! Весь Пантеон Ку Ида целую ночь обсуждал подготовку к войне. Чем больше пили, тем сильнее спорили, где расположить обозы с провизией, какую тактику выбрать, кто будет доставлять лекарства: фэйри или пикси, или даже кобольды. И это всего лишь самый медленный Пантеон! Вода может собраться гораздо быстрее, если захочет. Так что, я думаю, им можно полениться.

— Если Пантеон Ку Ида в сборах, значит, Воздух уже давно готов, — заключила Палуга. — Ну, а мы?  
Гвидион вздохнул.

— А мы против войны и сидим на принципах.

— Между прочим, эти принципы спасут вам жизнь! — шёпотом возмутилась сидящая за соседним столом Азалия, крепко сжимая в руках кубок. — Если война всё-таки начнётся, мелкие божества падут первыми. Ну как можно живущего за печью домового отправлять сражаться за свободу?

— Даже, если он сам этого желает? — спросил Кацу, обмахиваясь веером.

Вздохнув, Азалия облокотилась о ладонь. Должность верховной жрицы Огня накладывала на неё определённые обязательства, в ходе которых она уже не могла позволить себе личное мнение. Если трубчатый кот или домовой вдруг возомнили из себя великих вояк и подались в армию, любое публичное сомнение в этом поступке будет расценено как дискриминация. Её коллега лис Кацу с клеймом абсолютной неверности и хитрости, однако же несколько сотен лет назад присягнувший Игни, каждый раз осаждал Азалию. В Ку Аруса нет места стереотипам и ярлыкам.

— Всё время забываю про тебя, Кацу. Я уже не воспринимаю тебя лисом. Спасибо.

— Стихия, как это мило! Мамору, ну посмотри же!

Они перевели взгляд на своих коллег из Ку Инду. Луна, обхватив лицо руками, откровенно умилялась. Они с Мамору прибыли в огненные земли, чтобы встретить отряд, отправившийся в Общество Душ ещё несколько дней назад. Как сказала Эллерина, самый короткий путь ведёт через Ку Аруса. Никто не разбирается в тёмных тропах подземных кланов, поэтому всем пришлось ей поверить.

— Вот такими должны быть отношения между духами в одной свите! — причитала Луна. — А у нас с тобой что? Ты же меня за духа не считаешь!

— У нас с тобой незримая ментальная связь, понимание друг друга без слов. — безэмоционально ответил Мамору, складывая руки. 

Луна вспыхнула от смущения и притихла.

— Правда?

— Правда. 

Азалия и Кацу рассмеялись.

— Какие же вы хорошие, — продолжила Луна. — Я всегда вам завидовала. Как ни заглянешь к вам в гости, так вы всё время радуетесь и смеётесь. У вас всё всегда хорошо! Мамору, а ты помнишь нашу первую встречу со свитой огня?

— Твою первую встречу. Я познакомился со всеми гораздо раньше тебя.

Луна надулась.

— Зануда. 

Задумавшись, Луна вспомнила тот солнечный день, когда она служила Дайре около полугода, и они впервые за долгое время отправились на Совет Высших. 

— Ты поразила меня больше всех, подруга, — вдохновенно начала Луна, — помню, как ты вышла из огненной повозки, и твоя тёмная кожа так и засверкала в солнечных лучах... У тебя на лбу была такая очень красивая золотая фероньерка с голубым камнем, а полупрозрачный платок ты накинула так, чтобы не закрывать длинные и острые уши. Помню, как я завистливо смотрела на твоё летящее золотое платье с яркими камнями и сравнила со своим скромнейшим ханьфу без украшений. Я была ужасно стеснительной тогда. Все те несколько дней, что мы провели в Нисса-Тэре, ты надевала только что-то золотое. В твоих шкафах вообще есть одежда других цветов, признавайся?  
Азалия засмеялась, пожав плечами. 

— Есть, — ответила она. — Но это одежда Кацу.

— А я? Обо мне ты ничего не можешь сказать? — наигранно возмутился лис, сложив руки.

— Кацу, ты не представляешь! За тобой следит всё Жемчужное святилище! Мы с девочками очень часто обсуждали твой стиль: обычно ты предпочитаешь глубокие фиолетовые и лимонно-жёлтые оттенки в своих кимоно. Твой любимый и самый частый образ - это жёлтое кимоно, на которое ты накидываешь фиолетовое хаори с меховым окончанием на рукавах. Все просто в восторге от твоих образов. Кстати, мы заметили, что ты отчего-то прячешь когти в плотных перчатках. И ещё ты просто без ума от вееров! 

Кацу усмехнулся, заметив в своей руке веер, наверное, сотый по количеству. Он и не думал, что так популярен.

— А ещё, — добавила Луна. — Мы отметили, что, хоть ты и приверженец всего нового, ты носишь на своей голове золотую маску лисы, словно отдаёшь дань прошлой эпохе. Это так романтично!

— Да, я тоже заметила! Она выглядит словно доспех для твоих чёрных ушей, — вставила Азалия, вырисовывая у себя на макушке уши.

У Кацу глаза на лоб полезли.

— Да? Почему я никогда этого не замечал? 

Они вновь рассмеялись и выпили. Мамору вышел в уборную, а, когда вернулся, его уже ждала новая порция эля. Вздохнув, он плюхнулся обратно, хватаясь за кубок. В Сомниа Мунди он уже больше шести веков, давно стал своим во всех кругах, но привычку никогда не отказываться от выпивки, он не понимал до сих пор. Возможно, это то человеческое, что осталось с ним ещё с тех времён, когда его господин был жив. Истинные духи Сомниа Мунди не пили почти ничего, кроме алкоголя. Единственное этому объяснение, к которому пришёл Мамору, это что богам и божествам всегда приносят вино, саке, текилу в качестве подношений. Их ведь никогда не угощают водой или чаем.  
Беседа плавно протекала дальше, складывая минуты в часы.

— Кацу, как скоро они прибудут? — спросила Азалия, вращая в своём кубке эль.

Шестом или седьмом по счёту.

— Они уже как несколько часов должны быть здесь. Странно, что они задерживаются. Этот отряд был составлен, чтобы нанести быстрый, но мощный удар и также быстро уйти.

Мамору посмотрел в окно. Он чувствовал себя ужасно пьяным.

— На их поиски ведь отправился этот ребёнок из свиты Ветропускателя...

Луна с шумом выплюнула весь эль и закашлялась, забив ладонями по столу, привлекая к ним ненужные взгляды. Азалия и Кацу громко захохотали, переглядываясь.

— Как... к... как ты его назвал? — давясь смехом, переспрашивал Кацу. — Т...такого я ещ-щё не слышал!

— Караул! Ой, Караул! — вопила Азалия, держась за живот. 

Луна не смеялась, она была настолько потрясена, что забыла даже о таком понятии, как смех. Растерянно смотря на Мамору, который выдал их тайное прозвище Зефиринуса, она задавалась вопросом: точно ли между ними есть незримая ментальная связь?

Очнувшись, но ещё не решаясь открыть глаза, Карин прислушивалась к своим ощущениям. Холодный ветер скользил по лицу и трепал волосы. Она поняла, что сидит на чём-то, только поверхность эта была не твёрдой, а очень даже подвижной и тёплой. Карин не могла понять, сколько она находилась в отключке: несколько дней или пять минут.

— Открывай глаза, — донеслось над ухом. — Я знаю, что ты пришла в сознание. Твой пульс участился.

Разлепив тяжёлые веки, Карин увидела перед собой жёлто-рыжую полосу света и яркое солнце, тонущее в море облаков. За спиной был кто-то живой, потому как был тёплым и прижимался к ней, обнимая руками за живот. Руки Карин были перевязаны по бокам, видимо, чтобы не болтались. Повернув голову, Карин увидела оранжевое в лучах заката, уставшее лицо Эрин. Она была укутана в плащ до самой головы, шляпа сильно нависала сверху. Воротник её плаща был грязным, от него сильно пахло засохшей кровью. 

Они летели на огромном и длинном чудище с мохнатой рогатой головой. Чешуя чудища серебрилась в лучах солнца.

— Это Тиатрил, узнаёшь? — спросила Эрин.

— Тиатрил? 

— Это его истинное обличье. Он же дракон, помнишь?

— Очень красивый.... — поразилась Карин.

— Если бы ни Тиатрил, мы бы наверняка сгинули. Из-за погони сработало защитное заклинание, и все тоннели поменялись. Нас выбросило среди вулканов и гейзеров. Сейчас мы только направляемся в Замок Искр в Ку Аруса, хотя должны были уже быть на пути к Деметрии.

— Зачем нам к ней? — спросила Карин.

— Кто знает.

— А где остальные?

— Спят позади. Мы с тобой сидим у самой головы. 

Больше они не говорили. Всматриваясь вперёд, Карин подумалось, что мир вокруг стремительно погибает, погружаясь в пучины мрака и холода, и они последние выжившие на этой грешной земле мчатся в попытке ухватить последние лучи жизни. Но солнце продолжает тонуть. Смогут ли они добраться до него и насладиться его теплом прежде, чем все они сгинут?

Когда Ичиго и Тоширо приблизились к лесу, и до узкой тропы, уводящей в мрачную глубину непроходимой чащи оставалось несколько шагов, на проходе, словно из теней, соткалась трёхцветная кошка с большими золотыми глазами. Она села, будто ожидая их. За спиной поднялись два длинных пушистых хвоста. Тоширо отметил, что кошка смотрела на них совсем не по-кошачьи, слишком умный и понимающий был у этого животного взгляд. 

— Кошак? — удивился Ичиго. — Это, что, сестра Йоруичи?  
Тоширо не ответил ему, и Ичиго больно пихнул его локтем.

— Эй, ты меня слушаешь?

— Да заткнись ты, Куросаки! — шикнул Тоширо. — Не все умные кошки родственницы Йоруичи.

— Вы говорите про госпожу Йоруичи Шихоуин? — подала голос кошка.

От громкого удивления над кронами деревьев закружилось всё, что было способно летать.

— Она разговаривает!

Кошка невозмутимо продолжила дальше.

— Я нэкомата, меня зовут Фудзю. Йоруичи-тян была нашей ученицей, когда впервые спустилась в людской мир. В роду этого дитя были бакэнэко и нэкомата, поэтому ей не составило труда обучиться у нас кошачьей гибкости, ловкости, грациозности и чудесам обращения. В этом мире есть всего двое ёкаев, которые наделены даром ходить там, где им хочется: это вороны и кошки, проживающие девятую жизнь. Конечно, мы все знаем Йоруичи. У кошек хорошая почта. 

— Так вот, как она смогла всего этого добиться, — догадался Ичиго. — Получается, все умные кошки родственницы Йоруичи!

Тоширо цокнув, закатил глаза. Впервые здравый смысл его подвёл. У неё было ощущение, что в этом мире мало что будет подчиняться правилам здравого смысла. Кошка поднялась на лапы.

— Я буду вашим проводником сквозь Пустоши, вы не клеймённые, поэтому не должны здесь находиться. Хотя от вас и веет людским родом.

— Где мы? — спросил Тоширо.

— У старых врат в Сомниа Мунди, — ответила кошка. — Их не используют уже тысячу лет, сейчас здесь находятся отчуждённые земли, которые мы зовём Пустошами. Здесь очень опасно, вам тут делать нечего.

— Нам нужно найти кое-кого. Мы не уйдём отсюда, пока не вернём их. — твёрдо сказал Ичиго.

Его взгляд был полон решительности. Тоширо всегда удивлялся, как ловко Куросаки лавировал между откровенной глупостью и воинственной серьёзностью. В этом он был весь в своего отца.

— Хорошо. Я отведу вас к тем, кто ведает всем в этом мире.

Они шли долго, тропинка вскоре затерялась где-то в чаще, и им пришлось продираться сквозь кусты цветущего олеандра, проходить по аллее из ягодного тиса, мёрзнуть, осторожно перебираясь в горной пещере, переплывать быструю горную речку в ущелье, чтобы в итоге попасть в эвкалиптовую рощу. 

Ичиго и Тоширо не чувствовали себя в уединении ни на секунду. Духи окружали их везде, где бы они не шли. Сэлки плескались в озёрах и речках, хватая за ноги и пытаясь утащить на глубину своими когтистыми чешуйчатыми руками. Духи лесов в одеждах из перьев птицы пытались угостить их настоями из олеандра, напоить водой, которая вымачивала ветви ягодного тиса, и даже приглашали в гости в свою крылатое королевство. Кошка предупредила, что в этом королевстве время течёт иначе: один день у них равен целому году у нас, поэтому мало кто возвращается из тех земель. В Пустошах было много диких кошек. Они важно восседали на пригорках и наблюдали за путниками своими хищными глазищами, хвастливо изгибая свои хвосты за спинами.

В эвкалиптовой роще Фудзю попросила вести себя особенно тихо.

— Здесь дальше будет небольшой дворец, скрытый в тростнике. Около него нам всем нужно задержать дыхание.

— Почему? — поинтересовался Ичиго.

— Я вижу твою храбрость, юноша, — ответила кошка, — ты ничего не боишься. Не поддавайся безумию, здесь спит не просто божество или злой дух, здесь нашла своё успокоение древняя мать всего сущего, повелительница Запада. Зла она на весь мир, и если мы её разбудим, придёт великое горе.

Вскоре вырос перед ними невысокий дворец в окружении тростника. Черепичные крыши у него были красные, как кровь, венчали их спелые персики бессмертия. Нефритовые врата были расписаны золотом и древними священными символами. Приветствовали их две колонны, обвитые грозными рогатыми драконами, застыли в вечном рёве огромные лохматые львы. По бокам от замка высились алые тории, с которых свисали огромные сдерживающие печати.

— Си Ванму... — беззвучно прочитал Тоширо на прикреплённой, расписанной персиками табличке.

Кошка предупреждающе на него посмотрела. Только после того, как они покинули эвкалиптовую рощу, они смогли спокойно вздохнуть. Теперь они оказались в просторном секвойевом лесу. Тонкий слух кошки, казалось, что-то уловил, и она резко обернулась. Тоширо и Ичиго тоже прислушались. Их слух был не настолько чувствительный, как у кошки, но внутреннее чутьё закалённых бойцов подсказывало им, что-то здесь не так. За их спинами, медленно спускаясь по стволу многовекового дерева, выползло огромное длинное существо с маленькими, но острыми ножками. Отвратительное существо ужасно напоминало сороконожку, но на месте морды у него крепилась белая маска плачущей женщины.

— Бежим! — мявкнула кошка и с невероятной скоростью погналась дальше в лес.  
Вытащив занпакто, Ичиго и Тоширо приготовились вступить в бой.

— Не бейтесь! — кричала кошка. — Шум может привлечь других!

Но было уже поздно.

— Снизойди с ледяных небес, Хёринмару!

Лёд заискрился из его меча, высвободился драконом и полетел прямо в сколопендру, покрывая всё за собой толстым стеклянным слоем. Миг, и существо заточилось в ледяном гробу. Тоширо сделал облегчённый выдох.   
Вокруг послышался страшный вой голосов. Из-за деревьев выпрыгивали крылатые фэйри, противно визжа, сколопендры поднимались из толщи земли, высокие демоны с развевающимися волосами соткались из теней и теперь медленно наступали на них.

— Я думаю, теперь нам стоит бежать! — догадался Ичиго, хватая замершего от ужаса Тоширо.

Они помчались вслед за кошкой, перепрыгивая через поваленные деревья, отбиваясь от мелких тварей, впивающихся в локти и бёдра и рвущих форму синигами. Добежав до обрыва, они прыгнули вслед за кошкой прямо внутрь огромного водоворота.

Вынырнув, они оказались в просторном зале неглубокой пещеры со сводчатым потолком и широким входом. Мокрая недовольная кошка уже ждала их на суше, агрессивно встряхиваясь. 

— Я же вас предупреждала. Почему люди такие глупые?  
Позади неё был разбит небольшой лагерь из двух палаток из шкур неизвестных животных. Над ними возвышался огромный дракон. Он полулежал, прислонившись к каменной стене и, казалось, почти сросся с горной породой. Чешуя, покрывающая всё его длинное тело, давно не блестела, а рога были покрыты мхом.

— Кого это ты ведёшь, Фудзю? — глубинно вопросил он.

— Людей, — ответила кошка, быстро перебирая лапками, — синигами.

— Синигами!..— повторил дракон. — Нюх мой совсем уже не тот стал. Назовите свои имена, юноши.

Ичиго и Тоширо переглянулись.

— Ичиго Куросаки.

— Тоширо Хитсугая.

Из палатки выскочила маленькая девчонка на вид двенадцати лет. У неё была розоватая кожа, светлые волосы и небесно-голубые глаза. Белое платье от быстрого бега взметнулось вихрем, обнажая розоватые коленки.

— Вирго Сарра, ты куда? — выскочила за ней женщина, зазвенев украшениями на длинной юбке.  
Она была одета как бродячая актриса или циркачка. Чёрные растрёпанные волосы проглядывали из-под светлого тюрбана. Несмотря на нелепый пёстрый наряд, она стояла гордо, и взгляд у неё был благороден. 

— Махимус, любимый, кто это? — спросила она дракона, глядя на гостей.

— Это синигами. — ответил он. — Ангерона, любимая, не сердись на них.

Девочка быстро подбежала к ним и протянула руку для поцелуя. 

— А я Сарра Лихой Ветер! — воскликнула она. — Я самая быстрая драконица Ку Марут!

Тоширо и Ичиго неловко пожали её руку в ответ. Меч за поясом у Тоширо сильно завибрировал, со звоном падая на землю.

— Ой! — подпрыгнула Сарра, мгновенно прячась за спиной Ангероны. — Там дядя Рюдзин, бабушка!

— Вир Рюдзин? — охнула женщина, приложив ладонь к губам. — Бедное дитя!

— Но как, бабушка? Почему дядя Рюдзин заточен в этом мече, если он умер?

Ответить взялся дракон Махимус.

— Это наша великая тайна, вирго.

— Я люблю тайны! Расскажи.

Многозначительно вздохнув, дракон зачал свой рассказ.

— Всё началось с того, когда человек и всесильный дух заключили договор, чтобы вернуть миру равновесие. Все миры, видимые и невидимые, тогда рухнули, упиваясь собственной кровью, начался настоящий хаос. То, что мы называем войной древних. Не было ещё смерти и жизни, была лишь одна большая кровопролитная война. Стало очевидно, что сосуществовать вместе мы не можем, поэтому единственным выходом для всех было заново возвести нерушимые стены и никогда их не пресекать. Духи и люди ненавидят друг друга, и эта ненависть с кровью передается с основания времён. Ими движет лютое желание пожрать друг друга. Люди всегда будут вожделеть огромную силу, которой обладают духи. А те, в свою очередь, нуждаются человеческом теле, чтобы постоянно перерождаться, а не в любой момент просто раствориться в воздухе. Солидарные друг с другом люди и духи пожертвовали собой, чтобы уравнять миры и отдалить их друг от друга. Так появились уравнители или, как сейчас модно называть, синигами. Способные перерождаться люди с силой духов, чтобы вечно держать миры в равновесии. 

— Значит, нам нельзя убивать друг друга? — беззаботно спросила Сарра.

Её вопрос повис в воздухе. Тоширо и Ичиго застыли в немом удивлении. Их должность синигами никогда не казалась им настолько важной и особенной, какой она являлась на самом деле. Они были свято уверены, что их первостепенной задачей является лишь переправлять души людей в рай или ад. Тоширо посетила странная мысль: можно ли теперь оправдать действия Совета-46 и Готея-13, ведь они были направлены на уравнение баланса, как и предписывает их великая цель? К этой мысли прибавилась ещё одно заключение. Теперь он знал, что настоящее имя его меча - Рюдзин, и он бывший дух Сомниа Мунди. Но что бы это могло значить? И причём тут та женщина?

— Кто такой Рюдзин? — спросил Тоширо у дракона.

— Вир Рюдзин сын Ао-Шуня из клана Ледяных Драконов. Мы с его отцом были хорошими друзьями. До того, как меня и мою жену изгнали Пустоши, наши семьи близко общались. 

— Дядя Рюдзин был частью нашей семьи! — воскликнула Сарра.

— Вир Рюдзин стал мужем фаты Дайры, — закончил дракон. — А моя дочь Авила вышла замуж за Каэмара, сына Тяньлуна.

— Дайра... — повторил Тоширо, вспоминая, где же он слышал это имя. — Так звали женщину, которая была в числе рёко в Сейрейтее!

— До нас доходили вести, что фата Дайра была похищена синигами более ста лет назад.

— Она уже вернулась, дедушка, у тебя устаревшие вести!

Всё это время Ангерона не сводила с них тёмных глаз.

— У этих виров полуродная кровь, любимый, — сказала она дракону. — В их жилах течёт кровь великих творцов Сомниа Мунди.

Тоширо напрягся. Никто не мог сказать о его прошлом в Обществе Душ, но здесь это определили мгновенно. Его мать не происходит из королевской семьи. Ичиго лишь хмыкнул. Сколько раз он уже слышал о своих великих родственниках? Ему иногда казалось, что его семейное древо полностью состоит из великих родственников.

— Скажи, кто... — начал Тоширо, но Ангерона перебила его.

— Не я ведаю прошлым, вир, поэтому не расскажу тебе о твоих корнях; не я ведаю настоящим, поэтому не расскажу тебе о твоих ветвях; не я ведаю будущим, поэтому не расскажу, к какому солнцу тянется твоя крона.

— А кто ведает, бабушка? — спросила Сарра.

— Три сестры норны ведают, — ответил вместо неё дракон, — восседают они под тысячелетним дубом, плетут полотно судьбы. Имена их известны: Урд, Верданди и Скульд. Ангерона проводит вас. И ты, вирго Сарра, ступай с вирами. Не гоже маленькой вирго жить в отчуждённых землях.

  
— Кажется, это они! — указав пальцем в темное небо, воскликнула Азалия. 

Показавшись из-за серых облаков, длинное нечто, изгибаясь всем телом, быстро направлялось в сторону высоких гор, где прятался Замок Искр. Поймав повозку с огненными колесами, в которых скалились страшные человеческие головы, они со свирепым рёвом помчались в небо.

— Нужно собрать всех слуг, — сказал Кацу, — надеюсь, комнаты уже подготовлены. Отряд целителей еще не отослали обратно?

— Я приказала им дежурить до пепла. — ответила Азалия. — Хоть бы все были живы и целы. 

Луна и Мамору обеспокоенно переглянулись. 

— Я самолично убью её, если на ней будет хоть одна царапина, — сказал Мамору, на что Луна горько усмехнулась.

Азалия и Кацу с непониманием оглянулись на них.

— Мы до самого последнего уговаривали её остаться, — объяснила Луна, — но она встала в позу и ничего не хотела слушать. 

— Должно быть, там было что-то важное для неё, — подумал Кацу.

Пожав плечами, Луна посмотрела в окно. Они уже приближались к горам, оставляя после себя вечно неутихающий Бенарес. Никогда не спящий, никогда не гасящий фонари, состоящий почти полностью из увеселительных кварталов. Духи со всех Ку стекались сюда, чтобы днями и ночами прозябать свои скучные будни в компании весёлых гейш-тануки, прятаться в нежных объятиях ойран-кицунэ, слушать собранные со всех теней сплетни, и, конечно же, заливать своё тело горячим сакэ, холодным элем и кисловатым шипучим напитком. В театрах каждый день проходили представления, на улицах выступали бродячие циркачи, каждую ночь открывали свои огромные ворота общие купальни и бани.   
Бенарес частенько называли городом красных нитей, множество судеб переплетались в нём подобно нитям на вселенском полотне. Луне нравилось здесь находиться. В Ку Инду она всегда предавалась меланхолии. Но земли огня могли превратить каждый день в праздник.

Карин плохо помнила, как они добрались до Ку Аруса. Стояла уже глубокая ночь, с дракона все слезали ужасно уставшими и молчаливыми. Они приземлились у высоких ворот главной башни тэнсюкаку, окруженной первым оборонным кольцом - хоммару. Многоступенчатая, вознесшаяся к небу башня восхищала своей величественностью и красотой архитектуры. Несмотря на позднее время, фонари в ней ещё горели. Карин не знала, то ли их не гасили, потому что ожидали их компанию, то ли их не гасили никогда. 

Встретить их выбежал сам Игни со своей свитой, кучей слуг и целым отрядом целителей. Вдоль дороги выстроились маленькие одноглазые мальчишки с лысыми, как у буддийских монахов, головами. Они держали в миниатюрных ручках желто-красные бумажные фонарики, освещая дорогу к башне Замка Искр. Дух-хранитель Огня показался Карин очень учтивым и заботливым. Он оказался очень молодым парнем, и, если бы Карин не знала, кто он такой, она бы решила, что Игни ещё учится в старшей школе. Он поинтересовался, как Карин себя чувствует и что он может для неё сделать. Карин искренне призналась, что сейчас от усталости она готова умереть. Тогда его свита, тут же окружив девушку огненным теплом и заботой, повела её в покои.

— Мы вас уже заждались, — сказал парень с лисьими ушами и с золотой маской лисицы на голове. — Это же за тобой мы послали отряд наших лучших духов?

Карин слабо кивнула. От усталости ей даже не хотелось говорить.

— Как я рада, что с вами всё хорошо! Я молилась Стихии, чтобы она дала вам храбрости и сил выдержать такое испытание, — говорила темнокожая девушка в длинном золотом платке, свободно обёрнутом вокруг шеи.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно, дитя? — спросил лис. — Я могу заварить тебе успокаивающий чай с травами, дабы кошмары тебя не тревожили.

Карин сначала хотела отказаться, но в последний момент всё-таки передумала. Ей смертельно хотелось просто утонуть в волшебной сонной неге, а не проснуться вдруг среди ночи в холодном поту, хватаясь за сердце.

— Хорошо, душа моя, — ответила девушка, чуть приобнимая Карин за плечи. — Кацу, ступай, я доведу сама.

— Как зовут вас... — выдавила из себя Карин.

Ей хотелось знать имена тех, которых утром она будет просто обязана поблагодарить.

— Я Азалия, а моего друга - Кацу. Ты всегда можешь обратиться к нам за помощью. Ну, вот, уже пришли.

Азалия отворила массивные, украшенные горными пейзажами сёдзи и пригласила Карин в богатые, поистине божественные покои. На полу сверкал белизной удивительно мягкий футон с воздушным одеялом и подушкой, уже приготовленный к их прибытию. Но Карин повели не к нему, а в соседнюю комнату.

— Пойдём, я помогу тебе помыться. Перед сном нужно всегда смывать с тела и души всю грязь.

Они вошли в огромную ванную, в нос ударили ароматы смолы и сухих листьев. У стены стояла круглая деревянная бочка, до краёв наполненная водой. Азалия так ловко и быстро раздевала Карин, будто по выходным она подрабатывала банной девкой в купальнях. Усадив её на табурет, она наполнила таз водой из вёдер, сунув туда указательный палец. Через несколько секунд вода в тазу задымилась от жара. Намылив мочалку, Азалия с особым усердием принялась натирать Карин спину и шею. Вычистив всё тело, она облила Карин тёплой водой и помогла залезть в ванну. Горячая, благоухающая целебными травами вода в бочке совсем разморила девушку. Прикрыв глаза, она уже была не в этой комнате, а где-то за семью странами и морями ныряла в пушистые кучевые облака. Через некоторое время Азалия вернулась, держа в руках полотенце и жёлтое, украшенное красными солнцами, юката. Карин не помнила, когда в последний раз надевала нечто подобное. Кимоно было очень красивым и приятно скользило по коже.

В комнате их уже ждал Кацу, держа на подносе керамический чайник и дымящуюся пиалу. К Карин никогда ещё не относились с таким почтением, поистине королевским обхождением. Неужели её действительно здесь ждали? За ней отправили целый отряд, вытаскивая с собственной смертной казни, самое священное животное Сомниа Мунди усадило её на свою спину, теперь она находится в замке самого духа-хранителя Огня, а его свита только привела её в роскошную комнату, помыла, одела и напоила успокаивающим чаем. Карин от радости хотелось вновь расплакаться. Но она держалась. Уж слишком она изнежилась за последнее время, надо исправляться. Азалия и Кацу искренне улыбались ей, помогая устроиться поудобнее.

Как только тяжёлая голова коснулась подушки, Карин мгновенно провалилась в небытие. 

Едва оправившись от сокрушительного удара отряда врагов, посланных из далёкой стороны, в Обществе Душ принялись смиренно и кропотливо разбирать поломки. Целая линия бараков, тянущаяся вдоль пятого и девятого отрядов, была разрушена. Девятый отряд, состоящий из почти трёхсот синигами, оказался хоть и временно, но полностью недееспособен. Те солдаты, которые успели прийти в сознание, сообщили, что вынес их один единственный рёко, всего лишь взмахнув молотом. Многие заметили позади него женщину в голубом, которая просто стояла и ничего не делала. 

В других подразделениях Готея-13 насчитывались десятки пострадавших и даже погибших из-за разрушительной силы торнадо, прошедшего по всему Сейрейтею. Штормовой ветер за какой-то час превратил белый священный город в тартар, тёмную обитель холода и разрухи. Четвёртый отряд делал вид, что полностью справляется. Хотя в бараках уже не хватало мест, и больных пришлось штабелями размещать в коридорах.  
Несколько капитанов и лейтенантов получили лёгкие ранения, а капитаны 7-го и 10-го отрядов последовали за врагом, оставив свой долг. Многие свидетели сего действа перешёптывались о том, что это было ни что иное, как дезертирство. Однако никто не осмеливался озвучить данное предположение вслух, а главнокомандующий продолжал хранить молчание, то и дело пропадая в здании Совета-46. Единственная мера, которую предприняли мудрецы и судьи, оказалась закрытием седьмого и десятого под домашний арест.

Рангику Матсумото целые сутки не покидала их общего с капитаном кабинета. Те случайные синигами, заходившие её проведать и дополнить начинающий пылиться стол очередной стопкой отчётов, рассказывали, что их лейтенант серее тучи и пытается сортировать документы, заливая желудок алкоголем. 

— Как думаете, где наш капитан? Скоро он вернётся? — обсуждали рядовые в общей столовой. 

— Скажи, Тетсуя, ты же был его личным помощником.

Находясь под домашним арестом, весь отряд только и мог, что вяло тренироваться да набивать животы. 

— Не знаю, — буркнул Тетсуя, сложив руки на груди.

Ему не хотелось обсуждать своего капитана. Это не было в ценностях 10-го отряда. Тоширо Хитсугая всегда говорил, что сплетничать – самое последнее дело, недостойное настоящего воина. 

— Неужели наш капитан мог?.. Ну, знаете, какие слухи ходят, — спросил молодой рядовой.

Этот парень был новобранцем и служил в 10-м отряде всего несколько месяцев и сразу после зачисления заработал себе погоняло «орешек».

— Ты что такое городишь, малой?! — возмутились остальные. — Ты совсем не знаешь нашего капитана Хитсугаю! Он очень ответственный, он бы никогда не бросил свой отряд!

— Наш капитан ещё очень молод, — встрял огромный старик с широкими плечами и орлиным носом, который сидел за дальним столом. 

Все посмотрели на него. Ходили слухи, что старик в отряде уже очень давно и успел пережить двух капитанов до Хитсугаи Тоширо. За это время он успел дослужиться до звания четвёртого офицера и стал очень уважаемым. Рядовые называли его не иначе как Кусу-джи. 

— Наш капитан последовал не за врагом, — продолжил Кусу-джи, — он последовал за девушкой. Все мы знаем, за какой. Эта прелестная особа приходила сюда каждый день.

— Получается, всё это из-за любви? — догадался Орешек. 

Поднялся шум и гам. Отказывающиеся принять сей факт синигами поднялись со своих мест, возмущаясь и споря друг с другом. 

Зевнув, Ичиго размял плечи. В пустошах не было солнца, небо было серым с розоватыми разводами, поэтому они не знали, какое сейчас время суток и вообще сколько часов они уже здесь находятся. Усталость ознобом медленно проникала в ноги и руки, Ичиго хотелось развалиться на траве и уснуть. Идящий впереди Тоширо не показывал никаких признаков сонливости или утомления. Капитан Хитсугая был гораздо старше и опытнее Ичиго, изнуряющие миссии не были для него чем-то новым и тяжёлым. 

Свою форму им пришлось сложить и оставить под камнями, переодевшись в такие же пёстрые тряпки, какие носила Ангерона. Форма синигами была слишком отличительной и притягивала ненужные взгляды. Она также заставила их выпить кипящий настой из горьких трав, чтобы скрыть свою человеческую природу. Для вероломного, импульсивного Ичиго, готового хоть сейчас броситься в бой, это были слишком сложные махинации. С каждым годом службы в Обществе Душ ему приходилось сдерживать свой огненный нрав и приучать себя к прохладному терпению. 

Выйдя на небольшую поляну, они увидели огромный дуб с раскидистыми ветвями. На усыпанной желудями поляне, приютившись на выпирающих из земли корнях, сидели три женщины, полностью укрытые балахонами. Перед прядильным станком перебирали они разноцветные нити, пряли полотно мира, которое стелилось по земле, уходя глубоко в лесную чащу.  
Первой к норнам подошла Сарра, застенчиво поклонившись, протянула левую руку. Обнажив седую голову, старица обмотала руку нитью и зашептала. У девочки по щекам побежали слёзы. Закончив говорить, Урд направила ребёнка к следующей норне, и та обнажила свою кроваво-красную голову, одной рукой поглаживая свой большой живот, другой - руку Сарры. Девочка кивала и соглашалась, внимала каждому слову Верданди. Оказавшись у последней норны, обнажившей лохматую солому волос, и оказавшейся молодой девушкой, Сарра сильно напряглась. Долго молчала Скульд прежде, чем начать молвить.

— Ты рождена под знаком императрицы. Тебе уготована великая судьба.

— В качестве жены Зефиринуса, да сгинет его имя? — кисло ответила Сарра, — Нет уж, так не пойдет.

— Нить твоя длинная, прочная, ни одно лезвие её не перережет, — продолжила Скульд. — Не запутается она в хлопотах, не увязнет в пучине болезней. Воротись к семье, поцелуй каждого в лоб да жди, когда к порогу твоего дворца придут челом бить. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Сарра молча поклонилась и вернулась обратно, тут же спрятавшись в объятиях своей бабушки Ангероны. Следующим решил подойти Тоширо. Повторив действия Сарры, он молча поклонился норнам и прошёл к старице, подал левую руку. Она обвязала её пурпурной нитью.

— Имя мне Урд, — тихо произнесла старица, — я самая старая норна Иггдрасиля, я знаю прошлое, я ведаю роком каждого живущего под этим небом. Родился ты в великом горе, нелюбимым, нежеланным. Не просили тебя у богов. Но благословлен ты был морем и снегом сразу, как явился на этот свет. Сто дней и ночей матерь твоя держала себя в своих руках, не давая сгинуть. О жизни твоей, силе и счастии вела с богами она долгую беседу, и лишь после того, как своего добилась, выпустила на большую землю. Чужой ты был везде, где ступала твоя нога. Много несчастий было тебе уготовано, но боги хранили тебя и берегли.

Сжав его руку, Урд передала её своей младшей сестре, беременной женщине.

— Имя мне Верданди, — уверенно и властно сказала женщина, — я знаю настоящее, я ведаю судьбой, которую живущий определяет себе сам. Чужим среди своих был, чужим и остаёшься. Но хорошо складываются твои дни, с тяготами справляешься, дела решаешь честно и благородно. Много дорог сейчас перед тобой открывается, к разным ведут концам. Выбирай с холодной головой да горячим сердцем. Любовь в твоем сердце зреет, восходит, словно ребенок в утробе матери. Дать прекрасному чуду родиться или с кровью вырвать из чрева - решать тебе. Как всякому ребёнку своей матери, даю тебе своё благословление.

Нагнувшись, Верданди нежно поцеловала руку Тоширо и передала её младшей сестре. Юная Скульд перерезала нить на руке Хитсугаю и сожгла между большим и указательным пальцами.

— Имя мне Скульд, — птицею пропела девушка, — я знаю будущее, я ведаю долгом и чувством вины. Запомни, юноша, в будущем нет неизбежности, есть возможности. Судьба - это лишь итог всех выборов, не более. Верданди ведает настоящим, она посылает людям трудности, где они должны выбирать. Из этих выборов и складывается судьба, понимаешь? Вы сами ведете себя к смерти. Иногда она неожиданная, иногда довольно ожидаемая, но случайных смертей не бывает. Урд уж точно знает, спроси ее, ей все известно. Она все помнит. 

Скульд перевела дыхание и продолжила.

— Почему ты думаешь о том юнце, что спас твою возлюбленную. Всю свою жизнь он желал стать богом смерти, он стремился и делал выборы в пользу своей судьбы. Он сам принял решение броситься ей на помощь. Он сделал выбор. Ты думаешь, в глубине души он не знал, что может умереть?

— Она не моя возлюбленная! — вспыхнул Тоширо.

Громко рассмеявшись, Скульд продолжила.

— Любой твой выбор приведет тебя к смерти, юноша. Это законы жизни. Ты можешь изменить лишь время, когда она постучится в твои окна. Совет тебе уже дала Верданди. Выбирай любую дорогу, но готовься к смерти уже сейчас. Когда сделаешь первый шаг, поймешь, сколько тебе отмерят. 

Сглотнув, Тоширо хотел задать ещё один вопрос, но его перебили.

— Хочешь встретиться со своей матерью? — спросила Скульд.

Тоширо кивнул.

— Будь готов глотать слёзы. Норны не могут ведать её судьбу. Я не помогу тебе с ней, могу лишь завязать узелок уединённой встречи.

Поблагодарив, Тоширо в полном замешательстве вернулся к Ичиго. Всевозможные мысли ураганом неслись в его голове. Ему срочно, очень срочно надо было помедитировать, чтобы привести в порядок этот пчелиный рой. К сожалению, у него не было времени и возможности. У него было плохое предчувствие. Нужно было срочно найти Карин.   
Погрузившись в себя, Тоширо не услышал ни предсказаний Ичиго, ни споров Сарры со своей бабушкой Ангероной и кошкой Фудзю. Всем этим занялся Ичиго, активно участвуя в семейном споре. Это было для него не в новинку.

— Слыш, мелочь, бабулька права, — убеждал он девчонку, — твои родители сильно волнуются.

— Вовсе нет! Я ненавижу их, ненавижу Зефиринуса, ненавижу Ку Марут! 

От злости девочка затопала ногами.

— Вирго Сарра, что ты такое говоришь, дитя моё, — волновалась Ангерона. — Маленькой вирго непозволительно говорить такие слова. Фата Зефиринус разгневается, если узнает.

Сарра ещё долго упиралась, изрыгая детским ртом страшные проклятия, но потом сдалась под напором двоих взрослых. Ичиго всегда умел договариваться с детьми, вот и сейчас его аргументы оказались очень убеждающими. Решили, что полетят через Ку Ида, заглянув к Деметрии и расспросив у неё о девушке, которую искали Ичиго с Тоширо. Деметрия часто навещает Ку Инду и саму Дайру, поэтому точно должна быть в курсе последних новостей. К последней у Хитсугаи были личные вопросы.

Выбежав на просторную поляну, поросшую серой травой, Сарра съёжилась, изошла судорогами и спазмами, мышцы на её теле задрожали и покрылись серебряной чешуёй. Спина удлинилась, выпуская длинный хвост, руки и ноги видоизменялись, превращаясь в когтистые лапы, детское лицо вытянулось, становясь совсем уж звериным. Через мгновение перед ними стояла уже не маленькая девочка, а молодая серебряная драконица с бирюзовой гривой и длинными рогами. У синигами от удивления челюсти упали вниз. 

— Чем-то похожа на твоего Хёринмару, разве нет? — спросил Ичиго.

Нетерпеливо зарычав, драконица начала рыть когтями землю.

— Лезьте ей на спину, Сарра очень нетерпелива! — скомандовал Фудзю.

Так они и сделали. О чём сразу же пожалели.

Удобнее укутавшись в хаори, главнокомандующий Шунсуй поднял вверх зажатые между пальцами белые распечатанные письма. Для убедительности он повертел ими. Капитан Кучики не отреагировал. 

— Это пришло сегодня ночью, а это – рано утром, — сказал Кёраку. — Здесь две новости: хорошая и плохая. С какой?

— С плохой, — выбрал Бьякуя.

— А вы пессимист, капитан Кучики, — заметил главнокомандующий. — Ну, что ж: это отчёт синигами из 3-го отряда, которых послали следить за порядком в Восточном Руконгае. Они в спешке прибыли сегодня ночью и сообщили, что с четвёртого по седьмой районы стоит один сплошной хаос. Вспыхнул мятеж, угадай, при чьей поддержке. В общем, малые аристократические семьи, которые остались к нам лояльны, просят прислать отряд для подавления. 

— А нам присылать некого, — догадался Бьякуя.

Нерадостно улыбнувшись, Кёраку продолжил:

— Эти анимусы дали нам предупреждение. Их целью было не только вызволить девчонку, но также и продемонстрировать нам свою мощь и запугать. В первую очередь нам сейчас нужно готовиться к обороне, а не разбираться с крестьянами.

— Есть и хорошая новость.

— Да, — кивнул Кёраку Шунсуй. — Благородная семья Шихоуин прислала письмо, где сообщила, что финансово поддержит нас в грядущих трудностях. Клан Кучики не разорится.

— Полагаю… без Йоруичи тут не обошлось, — сказал Бьякуя.

— Скорее всего.

Сарра летела быстро и долго, выписывая в воздухе виражи, от чего Тоширо с Ичиго приходилось наматывать густую гриву на кулаки, чтобы не свалиться вниз. Казалось, что для молодой драконицы нет ничего невозможного. Они промчались сквозь узкое горное ущелье, со свистом поднялись вверх, разгоняя пух облаков, Сарра сделала полную петлю и метнулась дальше в сторону гигантского леса, задевая лапами кроны деревьев.  
Попав в воздушный путь, Ичиго и Тоширо наконец-то вздохнули свободно. В небе над Сомниа Мунди была проложена целая сеть воздушных путей. Это было что-то наподобие токийского метро, только без электричек и станций. Сарра рассказала, что давным-давно мудрецы Ку Марут решили упорядочить передвижения в Сомниа Мунди. Для этого они провели через всё небо эфирные потоки, создавая целые маршруты и ветки. Огромное преимущество таких путей было в том, что в нём тебе не надо было затрачивать свои силы для полёта, эфирные потоки сами несли тебя по воздушному течению. Были в этом и свои неудобства: ты не можешь вырваться из потока, пока он не кончится. Но благодаря воздушным путям, путешествовать по Ку стало гораздо проще и быстрее, особенно, если тебе поручили доставить огромный груз.

Ичиго чувствовал, как его начинает медленно вырубать. Закрывая от усталости глаза, он уже видел сны. Такое уже с ним бывало, когда ему пришлось совмещать учёбу с подработкой. Именно с тех пор Ичиго познал истинную ценность сна. Он посмотрел на Тоширо, тот застыл на месте, фокусируясь куда-то вглубь себя, и очевидно пребывал в размышлении. Вид у Хитсугаи был помятый. 

Отдых им был необходим.

— Эй, слыш! — крикнул Ичиго драконице прямо в ухо. — Давай остановимся где-нибудь, чтобы отдохнуть!

Сарра взбрыкнула и, ощетинившись, зашипела. Длинные усы скрутились в кольца. Однако на следующем разделении путей она свернула вниз, устремляясь в сторону города, со всех сторон окружённого лиственным бором. Небо на востоке светлело. 

Они остановились на ближайшем постоялом дворе, Сарра бросила управляющему несколько золотых монет, и их незамедлительно проводили на шестой этаж, где располагались комнаты для состоятельных гостей. Девочка по правилам приличия взяла отдельную комнату, но вот Тоширо и Ичиго поселили вместе. Вяло и молчаливо поужинав, или, вернее уже позавтракав, они расстелили футоны и легли спать. Сон неожиданно и предательски отступил. Ичиго ненавидел эти моменты крайней усталости, редкие, но очень меткие.

— Тебе нравится Карин? — неожиданно для себя спросил Ичиго.

Он не любил ходить вокруг да около, тщательно выискивая слова, поэтому всегда выражал свои мысли напрямую.

— Что ты несёшь, Куросаки? — огрызнулся Тоширо, ворочаясь в постели. — Что за бред?

Хмыкнув, Ичиго не остался в долгу:

— Это ты что несёшь, идиот! Ты думаешь, у меня глаза на затылке? Ты тренировал её полтора месяца! Ты думаешь, я не замечал, как ты смотрел на неё?

— Странно, что ты заметил какие-то мои взгляды, а собственную сестру не признал в упор? — парировал Хитсугая, отворачиваясь к стенке.

Ичиго шумно вздохнул, задумываясь.

— Возможно, я просто не хотел этого признавать. В моей памяти Карин всё ещё осталась моей сестричкой, которую я должен защищать. Я просто не мог поверить, что она смогла в одиночку выжить в этом неизвестном мире. Даже мне помогали: Киске, Йоруичи... в самом Сейрейтее я оказался не один, а вместе со своими друзьями. Мы действовали вместе, движимые общей целью спасти Рукию, и я ничего не боялся. А Карин... с самого начала карабкалась одна.

— Когда я увидел её впервые, там в лесу, — признался Тоширо, — я бы ни за что не поверил, что это была Куросаки. Она была такой худой и потерянной. Просто не была собой. Почему она не призналась сразу? Зачем нужна была эта ложь?

— Карин с детства была очень упрямой и гордой, ненавидела просить помощь. Я думаю, она просто обиделась. И всех нас перехитрила. Осталось узнать, что у неё сейчас на уме, чтобы окончательно выбить эту дурь.

— Мне кажется, тут не всё так просто, Куросаки, — сказал Тоширо, закрывая глаза.

Но Ичиго с ним не согласился.

— Тут всё предельно просто. Надо остановить её, пока она не натворит дел. А она может.

— Она же Куросаки, — хмыкнул Тоширо, вспоминая своего непутёвого бывшего капитана. Ичиго вспоминать было не надо, он и так лежал рядом.

Тоширо подумал о Карин. Действительно, что же он чувствовал к ней? Все вокруг твердят о некой симпатии или даже любви? А о чем твердят его сердце и разум? Тоширо не понимал себя. Такого с ним ещё не встречалось. Ему нравилось думать о Карин, воспоминания о весёлых и не очень тренировках заставляли его губы растягиваться в непроизвольной улыбке. Ещё он поцеловал её, повинуясь некоему спонтанному порыву. И ему это, чего уж скрывать, ужасно понравилось. Тоширо поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы ещё раз поцеловать эту черноволосую, строптивую и глупую девушку.

Карин открыла глаза, поднимаясь и принимая сидячее положение. Проснулась она совсем не от того, что солнце уже было высоко и щекотало своими назойливыми золотыми нитями лицо. И вовсе не от того, что в коридорах замках было довольно шумно. Карин просто проснулась. Потянувшись и довольно помычав, она пару раз ударила себя по щекам и поднялась на ноги.   
Сёдзи на балкон были отворены, так и маня выйти, чтобы насладиться прекрасными видами. Похоже, кто-то заходил к ней утром и впустил свежий воздух, потому как Карин точно помнила – вчера сёдзи были закрыты. Выйдя на балкон, Карин вдохнула полной грудью, заполняя лёгкие горной свежестью. Голова немного закружилась. Облокотившись о бортик, она принялась рассматривать открывшийся вид. Горы, покрытые густым одеялом лесов, казались поистине сказочными. Карин даже подумала, что каким-то чудом умудрилась оказаться по ту сторону художественного фильма. Вдалеке виднелись курящиеся к небу столбики дыма; доносился шум города.  
Ещё немного постояв, Карин направилась в комнату для купания, чтобы умыться. Когда она наполнила водой деревянное ведро, из углов тут же выкатились духи бань, похожие на смесь лягушки и рыбы. Они окружили ведро и взялись за лапки. Через несколько мигов вода закипела. 

— Если госпожа желает восполнить силы перед дорогой, — детским голосом сказал один из рыболягушек, — советуем посетить личные бани нашего хозяина. Там лучшие настои.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Карин.

Умывшись и одевшись в то самое прекрасное юката, Карин решила выйти из её покоев. В коридоре, прислонившись к стене, дежурили двое духов. Их головы были обмотаны красными платками на восточный манер, а за спинами торчали эфесы огромных кинжалов. Один быстро кивнул другому, и тот куда-то ушёл, вскоре вернувшись вместе с очаровательной девушкой тануки в простом кимоно.

— Госпожа, вы уже готовы откушать? — нежным голосом спросила она.

Кивнув, Карин и глазом не успела моргнуть, как уже спускалась по огромной лестнице. Возможно, здесь была замешана некая магия. Она отметила, что все в этом месте относятся к ней с крайней почтительностью, что очень льстило и одновременно настораживало.

— Прошу меня простить, госпожа, мы не ждали вашего пробуждения так скоро, — сказала служанка, переходя на другую лестницу.

— Сколько я спала? — поинтересовалась Карин.

— Остаток ночи и всё утро, — ответили ей. — Время близится к полудню.

«Ничего себе, — подумала она.» 

Раньше она бы точно провалялась в постели несколько суток. Неужели занятия в академии и персональные тренировки с Тоширо настолько укрепили её тело и дух?  
Завтрак, если его ещё можно было так назвать, состоялся на свежем воздухе в одной из беседок. После недельного заключения в затхлой тюремной камере, Карин до головокружения упивалась свежим воздухом. А уж когда подали завтрак, она осознала одну простую истину: во всём мире нет ничего более прекрасного, чем свежий воздух и чистая питьевая вода. И как она раньше этого не понимала?

Позавтракать в одиночестве Карин не удалось. Видимо, новости о её пробуждении разошлись со скоростью пожара, потому как сразу после того, как Карин приступила к изысканному кушанью, политому сладким соусом, со стороны замка послышались вопли. Карин узнала в визгах свою любимую сестру Юзу, пытавшегося её успокоить лиса Раку, возмущения Эрин и Тиатрила и ещё несколько голосов. Вскоре они накрыли её оглушающей волной. В толпе Карин заметила свою давнюю знакомую Дайру в сопровождении нескольких духов, а также Игни, Азалию и Кацу, с которыми она успела вчера познакомиться.

— Всем привет... — неловко начала Карин, поднимаясь со своего места и выходя навстречу этой делегации.

Юзу буквально запрыгнула на неё с объятиями, все остальные подтянулись через мгновение. Карин охнула, сделав несколько шагов назад.

— Я так рада! Сестрица, знала бы ты! Знала бы ты, какие были у меня мысли!

— Полагаю, — крикнул Игни, — обед нужно начать раньше положенного. Негоже нашей долгожданной гостье трапезничать в полном одиночестве! Согласны?

Все тут же сели за стол. По левую руку от Карин почётное место заняла Юзу, по правую – Дайра, с которой она тоже успела обняться.

— Как у тебя дела? — спросила Карин, наконец приступая к еде.

Пожав плечами, Дайра слегка улыбнулась.

— Скоро узнаем.

Позволив своему темноволосому соседу за собой поухаживать, Дайра поблагодарила его и продолжила.

— Позволь представить тебе мою свиту: Луна и Мамору. Если тебе будет что-то нужно, но ты будешь не уверена, — Дайра подчеркнула последнее слово, — к кому обратиться, то к этим двум не стоит обращаться ни при каких обстоятельствах. Запомни.

— Эй! — возмущённо воскликнула Луна, вставая со своего места, — да мы самые надёжные на свете! Не слушай её, девочка, к нам можно обратиться всегда!  
Все дружно расхохотались.

— Ловко же тебя развели, — сказал Мамору, откупоривая бутыль.

— А это Нотус, — добавила Дайра, указывая на своего соседа, — южный ветер Ку Марут и младший из братьев Зефиринуса. Один из великих генералов Сомниа Мунди.

— Ты меня уж слишком возвысила, — улыбнулся ей мужчина, переводя взгляд на Карин. — Я обычный пастух, зови меня просто Нот.

От Карин не скрылось, как Луна и Мамору в этом момент делали всё возможное, чтобы остаться нейтральными и не показать на всеобщее обозрение своё отвращение. 

— Я тоже представлюсь на тот случай, если ты забыла, — заговорил Игни, поднимаясь со своего места и широко улыбаясь. — Я дух-хранитель Огня и хозяин этого замечательного замка. Меня зовут Игнис, великий и совсем не ужасный.

Моих очаровательных помощников величают Азалией и Кацу. Они по надёжности не лучше, чем их коллеги из Ку Инду. Очень полезны в быту: умеют нагревать воду и разжигать камин.

— А мы рыбу умеем ловить, между прочим! — фыркнула Луна, сложив руки на груди.

— И почти полностью состоим из алкоголя, — заметил Мамору, наполняя кубки.

Под общий хохот они подняли эти роскошные расписные кубки.

— А меня зовут Раку, если ты забыла! — весело воскликнул лис.

— А я Эрин! А я Тиатрил! — подхватили остальные.

Рассмеявшись, Карин закончила.

— А я Карин.

Такого дружелюбного и весёлого обеда, сопровождаемого шутками, возмущёнными воплями и громким смехом, у каждого из присутствующих не былого давным-давно.

— Мы прямо как на большом семейном ужине, — сказал Игни, — последний раз нечто подобное было лет четыреста назад. Помнишь, Дайра?

— Помню.

— Тогда была почти та же компания. Только вместо вас, девчонки, здесь сидел другой человек.

— Как же его звали? — спросил Кацу, вспоминая.

— Его звали Судзуки Акаги, — вместо Игни ответила Карин, — и он был нашим дедушкой.

Стук приборов мгновенно прекратился. Куча удивлённых пар глаз воззрилась на Карин.

— Я объясню вам, — встрял Тиатрил, — для чего мы на самом деле отправили отряд за Карин.

Мегуми и Гэн погрузились в повозку с фамильным гербом семьи Фукуда. Из-за всего произошедшего занятия были временно приостановлены, и многие ученики разъехались по домам. Мегуми и Гэну было слишком далеко возвращаться, поэтому Ран великодушно пригласила их к себе в поместье. Все они сейчас чувствовали себя растерянно и подавленно. Сначала смерть бедного Юкио Киришики, затем предательство Рены Мори... или как там её на самом деле звали? Мегуми поморщилась, напрягая память. «Корин или Карен, кажется...» Она искренне считала, что они были близкими подругами. Неужели это всё оказалось ложью? Кем на самом деле является Рена Мори и почему за ней пришли те странные люди? В голове было слишком много вопросов, и Мегуми мечтала найти ответ хотя бы на один.  
Разобравшись с поклажами, к ним вскоре подсела Ран, а вслед за ней и Кеничи Сану.

— Слышала последние вести о семье Киришики? — спросил парень, потирая запястья после тяжёлой загрузки вещей в багажное отделение.

Ран кивнула.

— Зря это они затеяли. Им же будет хуже. 

— Готей-13 их жестоко подавит? — уточнил Ходжо Гэн.

— И не только поэтому. Знаете ли, наши семьи дружат не просто так.

Мегуми и Гэн непонимающе на них воззрились. Выходцы из аристократических дружественных семей слегка помялись прежде,чем продолжить. Рассказать взялся Сану.

— Наши семьи являются хранителями древних печатей, у каждого – своя особенная. Например, у нашей семьи печать с номером три, а у семьи Фукуда – восемь. У Киришики, кажется, шестая печать. Всего существует восемь печатей, соответственно и кланов, которые их хранят, тоже восемь. Глава каждой из семей должен хранить и оберегать эту печать, как зеницу ока. Когда умирает хранитель печати, его место сразу же занимает наследник по крови. 

— А для чего нужны эти печати? — поинтересовалась Мегуми.

— Мы не знаем, нам ничего не скажут до тех пор, пока мы сами не станем хранителями. Так водится уже более тысячи лет. И, как говорят, до этого всё было стабильно. Но со смертью Ямамото Генрюсая мой отец стал чаще пропадать в лесном храме, где спрятана эта печать.

— Мой тоже, — подтвердила Ран. — Поэтому, если отец Киришики умрёт, печать никто не унаследует. 

— И что тогда будет?

Ран и Сану пожали плечами.

— Такого ещё не случалось.

— Ваш великий предок – Судзуки Акаги – реформировал Сомниа Мунди и оказал огромное влияние на духов-хранителей, да будут вечны их имена.

— Это правда, — поддакнул Игни, наливая чай себе в блюдце, — я до сих пор пользуюсь его советами. Ещё он научил меня одной игре!

Одной из главных отличительных особенностей Ку, как подумала Карин, был способ питья чая. В Ку Аруса, видимо, все делали как Игни, потому как Азалия, Кацу и Раку тоже налили себе чай в блюдца. Тиатрил и Нот держали чашки как полагается, а Дайра, Луна и Мамору обхватывали чашки ладонями с двух сторон и таким образом пили. Эрин выделялась сильнее всех, поскольку она чай не пила вовсе. Вместо этого ей принесли тёмно-синий напиток.

— Что это ты пьёшь, Эрин-тян? — поинтересовалась Юзу.

Эрин, услышав чересчур дружелюбный суффикс «тян», нисколько не смутилась, наоборот улыбнулась и охотно ответила.

— О, это лунный чай. Его делают из особой изумрудной травы, которая растёт в пещере Горной Реки. Я не могу пить эту вашу солнечную настойку.   
Карин подумалось, что, кажется, слишком много событий прошло мимо неё. История о Судзуки Акаги отчего-то не слишком впечатлила ни её саму, ни Юзу, ни тем более остальных. Зато как её сестра умудрилась отлично сдружиться со всеми её знакомыми - вот что было действительно захватывающе узнать!

— Зефиринусу и Деметрии уже известно о том, что ты унаследовала его силу, — продолжил Тиатрил. — Мы считаем, что ты способна помочь нам принять верное решение, как это уже было однажды.   
Громко хмыкнув, Игни привлёк всеобщее внимание. Но он решил не комментировать свою реакцию и просто пригубил чай.

— Что это значит? — спросил Нот. — Но нам сообщили, что...

Генерал Воздуха был не единственным, кто также не понимал, что происходит. Тиатрил невозмутимо ответил:

— Карин, внучка Судзуки Акаги, примет участие в Совете Высших.

У Карин перехватило дыхание. Она помнила, что в Совет Высших входят только духи-хранители. Если её зовут на такое важное собрание, это показывает, какой огромный вклад сделал Судзуки Акаги, как могущественна её сила и... что эти самые Высшие конкретно поспорили между собой и никак не могут договориться самостоятельно.

— Но перед Советом, — сказал Игни, — ты должна будешь посетить Ку Ида. Вчера вечером Деметрия прислала приглашение в виде желтокрытой бабочки, это значит, что тебе окажут императорский приём. От приглашения, как ты сама понимаешь, отказаться невозможно.

— Что ж, — ответила Карин, — мне есть есть о чём поговорить с госпожой Деметрией.

Ближе к вечеру, когда все немного отдохнули, нагулявшись в садах и сварившись на горячих источниках, начались сборы в дорогу. Игни выделил два воздушных корабля из своего личного пользования: один предоставлялся для духов с островов Ку Инду, другой для Карин и Юзу с Раку, которые полетят к Деметрии вместе с ней. Эрин, Тиатрилу и Ноту корабли были без надобности, они спокойно обходились в воздухе без средств передвижения, лишь на своих «двоих».  
Готовясь к отправке на открытой площадке, Карин болтала ни о чём с Кацу, Азалией и Луной (её друг Мамору не отходил от Дайры, очевидно не позволяя ей остаться наедине с Нотом). Они показались ей очень милыми и дружелюбными духами. Занося провизию и насильно подаренные кимоно, Карин услышала, как вдалеке, стоя у самого обрыва, ссорились Юзу и Раку. Они старались делать это как можно незаметнее и тише, но возмущённые взгляды и дёрганные жесты скрыть было невозможно. Кажется, не всё было так гладко у этой пары, как казалось на первый взгляд.

— Почему мы должны везде за ней следовать? — злился лис, и его белые уши раздражённо дёрнулись. — Она в безопасности, давай займёмся нами! Я хочу провести время только с тобой!

— Она моя сестра, Раку! — раздражалась Юзу, сложив руки крест-накрест. — Я искала её полгода, а теперь ты предлагаешь просто бросить её? Нет уж, теперь я её ни за что не отпущу! Пойми меня, пожалуйста!

— Видимо, я для тебя не так важен, как твоя сестра. И наши отношения тоже, так может лучше расстаться? Пойми меня тоже, Юзу, любимая.

— О чём ты вообще, милый? Вы вдвоём для меня очень важны, я вас люблю обоих, как я могу выбирать?

— Но ты выбираешь!

У Юзу на глазах навернулись слёзы, и она обиженно отвернулась. Вздохнув, Раку подошёл ближе и обнял её, прижимая к себе. Так они и стояли. Дальше Карин слушать не стала. Она вообще не любила подслушивать, это было ниже её достоинства, а теперь, узнав, что из-за неё родная сестра находится в затруднительном положении и жертвует своими отношениями ради неё, она почувствовала, как настроение со скоростью оторванного лифта несётся прямиком в подвал. Умом Карин понимала, что ей стоило поговорить с Юзу и убедить её заняться собой и своей личной жизнью, а не таскаться за своей непутёвой сестрой, но сердцем Карин эгоистично желала, чтобы Юзу теперь всегда была рядом.   
От нерадужных мыслей её отвлекла Дайра, которая подошла, чтобы попрощаться. Корабль в Ку Инду отправлялся на час раньше.

— Хочу пожелать тебе тихого моря и попутного ветра, — сказала она. — Не думай о Деметрии плохо заранее, на самом деле она очень добрая и заботливая. Искренне и не задумываясь она подарит тебе всё, что попросишь. Просто

Деметрия своеобразная. Помни, что она дух-хранитель и в первую очередь её всегда будет заботить собственный народ. По другому мы и не можем.

— Спасибо за совет, — поблагодарила Карин.

Ей показалось, что Дайра потихоньку начала приходить в себя. Что-то изменилось в её взгляде.

— Теперь увидимся только на Совете Высших, — подытожила Дайра.  
Карин кивнула, и они обнялись на прощание. Прижимаясь к Дайре, она почувствовала нечто неуловимо знакомое, но такое мимолётное и лёгкое. Это было как чувство ностальгии, только что-то, что она не могла описать словами. Карин не хотелось отстраняться. Несмотря на всю внешнюю отчуждённость и отстранённость духа-хранителя Воды, Карин показалось, что внутри она очень тёплая и мягкая, словно вода для купания младенца. Девушке на миг почудилось, будто она обнимает свою мать, которую она почти не помнила.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> causa causalis - причина причин.


	20. do, ut des; facio, ut facias

_Деметрию считают матерью всех духов, особенно в Ку Ида. Женщины приходят к ней и просят помощи в зачатии ребёнка. Знающий Титус, кажется, мои уши, случайно или намеренно (по правде сказать, я ещё сам не до конца понял), уловили одну страшную тайну. Я трапезничал в покоях маленького дворца Зелёных Побегов, куда меня пригласила незабвенная хранительница, как вдруг до меня донеслись голоса. Право, вы меня знаете, мне всегда нужно утолить голод и любопытство. Я встал, вышел из покоев и прогулялся до следующих, невзначай подходя ближе к стене. Это был разговор между личными лекарями оного духа-хранителя. Они обсуждали, что Деметрия, прости меня Стихия, недавно потеряла дитя, так и не выносив его в своей утробе! И это уже был восьмой раз! Вот ведь какой парадокс выходит, знающий Титус, наша Деметрия – мать, у которой не может быть детей!_   
_(Записка с гербом академии Духовных Искусств, написанная рукой знающего Лоруса и переданная тайной почтой знающему Титусу, изучающему процесс воспроизведения у цукумогами)._

_«Опять началось. Старики и их бессмысленные споры.»_   
_Тоширо Хитсугая_

_«Ты слишком мне доверяешь. Сейчас я просто старый владелец кондитерской.»_   
_Киске Урахара_

Путь до Ку Ида оказался поистине шумным, не сказать только, что весёлым. И это, несмотря на то, что на огромном воздушном корабле их было всего семеро: мрачный возчик, трое его матросов, словившая меланхолию Карин и огненная парочка Юзу и Раку. Под их придирки Карин пила утренний чай, под тихую ругань стояла у бортиков, с трудом вдыхая разреженный холодный воздух, под угрюмое молчание читала непонятные и сложные книжки о Ку и Пантеонах, которые ей наложил Игни и попросил настоятельно ознакомиться. Карин старалась не лезть в их личные дела, но от очередной ссоры глаз начинал дёргаться. Из обрывков фраз она поняла, что Раку, кажется, был совсем не в ладах с Деметрией из-за неких очень важных и серьёзных происшествий в Воющем Лесу, в котором он провёл своё детство. Несколько раз проскальзывало имя Сэщемару.

К вечеру Карин уже сидела в компании возчика и матросов, ужинающих после трудового дня. Возчик, что виртуозно управлял воздушным кораблём Игни, оказался сварливым, хотя и не злым духом. Его звали Сару, он был краснокожим и очень волосатым. Несмотря на то, что он носил закрытый костюм, тёмные волосы всё равно выглядывали из-под рукавов и штанин.

— Не топчите мою «Махуику!» — причитал он каждый раз, когда Карин с Юзу надевали сандалии, а Раку пускал когти.

Матросы рассказали им, что по обычаю Ку Аруса в домах полагалось ходить только босиком. Корабль – тоже дом, только временный, хотя Карин не помнила, чтобы кто-то в Замке Искр ходил без обуви. Наверное, замки в Ку Аруса не считались домами, подумала она.

За ужином она узнала, что от приглашения духа-хранителя (как и от Королевы Британии) нельзя отказаться без последствий. В Сомниа Мунди это считается верхом неприличия и приравнивается к отказу от саке или же вина. Алкоголь является подношением, и если Бог или божество откажутся выпить его, то они оскорбят подношающих, в данном случае людей. А уж об оскорблении духа-хранителя не может быть не речи. Карин получила желтокрылую бабочку, означающую высшую степень ожидания и самый пышный приём – императорский, но есть и много других видов приглашений.

— Ежели, выйдя рано утром в сад, находишь у порога змею белую – к тебе сватаются. — рассказывал молодой матрос, такой же волосатый и с приплюснутым носом. — Аль богомол прыгнул прямо в трапезу – ты в немилости, жди наказания; лавровый лист опускается на плечо – тебя очень ценят и наградят за заслуги; белка – вызов по срочному делу; красные ягоды рябин на каждом окне дома – зов на войну. А ежели один дух-хранитель желает важно пригласить другого, то он высылает своего кирина. Увидеть енто священное животное считается большой редкостью и, как толкуют, приносит большую удачу.

Карин тактично умолчала, что ей было позволено даже восседать на кирине.

— Опять бранятся! — вздохнул другой матрос, когда из глубины кают донеслись высокие голоса.

— Слышат, но не слушают. Внимают, но не хотят понимать. — низко сказал Сару, обгладывая кость. — Двум мирам не соединиться. Девчонка из человеческого рода, а он лисий демон.

— Отношения не бывают идеальными, — возразила Карин, решив блеснуть своими знаниями. — Иногда конфликты даже полезны. Есть даже целая наука – конфликтология.

— Когда они придут к семейному миру, девчонка уже успеет трижды поседеть. Знающие говорят, что люди всю жизнь проводят в борьбе и никогда не доживают до настоящего счастья.

Отвернувшись, Карин решила не продолжать разговор со стариком. Она не очень любила заниматься таким бесполезным занятием, как спорить со старшим поколением, пытающимся наставить юнцов на путь истинный. Их уже не изменить, так зачем пытаться доказать свою правоту? Пусть доживут свой век в блаженном счастье.

До Ку Ида они добрались на следующий день и довольно быстро. Корабль, попав в воздушный путь, двинулся вперёд с небывалой скоростью, и Карин с остальными пришлось отсиживаться в каютах. Слова старого возчика прочно засели в её голове. Если они с Тоширо когда-нибудь... если это конечно возможно и выполнимо, хотя Карин ужасно в этом сомневалась... станут парой, будут ли они так же часто выяснять отношения, как Раку и Юзу? Они оба очень гордые и упрямые, каждый живёт по своим правилам и уж точно не захочет принимать чужие. Карин сомневалась, что она может прогнуться под Тоширо, она также была уверена, что и он останется твёрд. Подумав о возможных отношениях, она почувствовала, как сердце внутри сжалось от боли. У них вообще может быть будущее?

Через пару часов «Махуика» вырвалась из эфирного течения, плавно снижаясь вниз и погружаясь в вязкий белый туман. Облака рассеивались, позволяя деревянной богини огня тонуть и увязать ещё сильнее. Выйдя на палубу, Карин, движимая детским любопытством, перегнулась через бортик, вытягивая руку, чтобы потрогать облака, но пальцы ловили лишь пустоту. Когда пушистая завеса исчезла, полностью пропустив через себя корабль, Карин увидела безбрежный красно-рыжий лес. Дворец Высоких Сосен вырастал из кроны тысячелетнего дерева, разрезая волокнистый туман острыми шпилем.

  
Тоширо проснулся первым, резко вставая и пытаясь вспомнить, что он делает в незнакомом месте и как он тут очутился. Когда глаз зацепилмя за рыжую макушку сопящего Ичиго, он всё вспомнил. Они здесь за Карин. Как капитану Готея-13 Тоширо ещё полагалось разузнать о местности, на которой они были вынуждены оказаться, а также выведать побольше сведений о своих врагах. Проморгавшись, он застыл, пытаясь переварить всю полученную за это время информацию.   
Кто бы мог подумать, что целый мир был скрыт от них около тысячи лет. Огромный, густо населённый странными существами, имеющий своё устройство и культуру. И они, синигами, тесно взаимодействовали с этим целым миром, даже не подозревая об этом. Через свои мечи. А ведь действительно, в их мечах селился умерший дух Сомниа Мунди, и никто не задавался вопросами: что это за дух и откуда он берётся? Все верили в бред типа «это часть твоей души». Конечно, часть души с внешностью ёкая из легенд и своей отличной от синигами личностью. Синигами всегда принимали свою необычную силу как должное, называли её своей, хотя для её получения с духом меча нужно было предварительно поладить и вызнать его имя.

Хотя, нет. Карин задавалась всеми этими вопросами. Ей с самого начала показалось это странным. И она до сих пор не смогла установить связь со своим духовным мечом. Она даже как-то призналась, что ей кажется, будто его нет и вовсе. Тоширо считал это невозможным. Но сейчас сомневался. Что за сила у этой Куросаки?

Постоялый двор, в который они ввалились прошлой ночью, назывался «Толстый Демон», наверное, за свои обширный размеры и обилие красного цвета. Когда они спустились вниз, там уже было шумно.

— Мы редко едим в одиночестве, — пояснила Сарра. — В трактирах и тавернах всем гостям принято собираться вместе и устраивать настоящий пир, особенно это касается ужинов.

— Что? Сейчас уже вечер? Сколько же мы проспали? — воскликнул Ичиго, ища глазами окна, чтобы увидеть улицу.

Но в постоялом дворе не было окон, их окружали стены, пестрящие изображениями тигров и обезьян, рогатых демонов с персиками в когтистых лапах на фоне кровавых деревьев. На первом этаже стояли несколько рядов сдвинутых вместе столов, ломящихся изобилиев различной еды. В середине и по бокам залы, под звонкие заводные песни музыкантов, извивались полуголые танцоры и танцовщицы. Духи уже вовсю трапезничали, подливая друг другу саке, и громко хохотали. От трубок, набитых алеющим табаком, струились кверху струйки дыма, у потолка собираясь в лёгкий туман. Они сели за общий стол у самого края, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. Ярко накрашенные девицы с крысиными ушками тут же подали им миски и тарелки, палочки и тканевые салфетки.

Потянувшись за птичьими ножками, Ичиго наложил себе несколько и принялся уплетать. Он чувствовал себя невероятно голодным. Тоширо предпочитал морепродукты. Наложив себе миску риса, он умостил сверху креветок, мидий и кальмаров, полив всё сверху соевым соусом. Сарра сразу же налегла на сладкое, ловко вытащив с блюда зубочистку с нанизанными на неё шариками данго.

— Слыш, мелочь, сначала поешь нормальной еды, потом уже сладости, — нравоучительно сказал Ичиго, выхватывая из цепких пальчиков Сарры данго.

— Эй! Отдай! — возмутилась девочка. — Ты мне не нянька!

— Разумеется, нет. Но у тебя заболит живот, если съешь это первым, поверь мне. Не повторяй моих ошибок.

Взяв миску, Ичиго наполнил её рисом, сверху положил несколько мягких мясных кусочков и полил сверху бульоном. Для ребёнка он выбрал самую лёгкую и нежирную еду, предварительно попробовав и проверив вкус.

— Посмотри в мою тарелку, видишь, что я ем? Посмотри в тарелку Тоширо. Теперь оглянись по сторонам и посмотри в тарелки других. Никто сначала не ест сладкое.

— Но та тётя... — возразила Сарра, показывая пальцем на пёстро одетую женщину с коровьими рогами, которая уплетала огромными ложками мёд.

Ичиго подавил рвотный рефлекс.

— На неё не смотри. У неё потом живот заболит, вот увидишь.  
Тяжело и мученически вздохнув, Сарра согласилась. Сначала она хотела лишь сделать вид, что ест, а всю еду тихонечко выбросить под стол, но Ичиго не спускал с неё глаз. Пришлось есть.

— Ловко ты управляешься с детьми, — заметил Тоширо.  
Ичиго улыбнулся.

— Юзу с Карин были такими же. Если первую ещё можно было как-то уговорить, то со второй отцу приходилось сидеть рядом и постоянно следить, чтобы она не скормила завтрак птицам. Из-за этого они постоянно опаздывали в детский сад.

Хмыкнув, Тоширо поблагодарил девицу, которая поставила ему поднос с бутылочкой саке и двумя пиалами. По вечерам духи не пьют чай, разве что только дети. Напротив них села молодая девушка со снежной кожей и волосами, которая, как показалось Тоширо, очень походила на Дайру. Рядом с ней приземлился рыжеволосый лохматый паренёк и сразу же выхватил у проходящей мимо крысиной девицы поднос с саке. Дёрганно вытащив несколько данго и осушив пиалу, он резко посмотрел на девушку. Его взгляд отдавал безумием.

— Госпожа, ещё не поздно вернуться. — прошептал он, но девушка отмахнулась.

— Я хочу кушать. Что-нибудь из нашей кухни.

Заметив сидящего напротив Тоширо, она заметно оживилась и даже выпрямилась.

— Ты тоже из Ку Инду? В городах, что находятся в глубине Земли, редко встречаются представители других Ку. Ты не знаешь, здесь есть «Замёрзшее дыхание Дайры»? Или хотя бы «Вьюга»?

Тоширо искренне пожал плечами, потому что он не был из Ку Инду и все эти названия слышал впервые. Но вот Дайра... вновь это имя.

— «Замёрзшее дыхание Дайры»? — решил переспросить он. — Кажется, она очень знаменита.

— Разумеется, она же дух-хранитель Воды, — пренебрежительно бросил рыжеволосый, как будто это было очевидно. — Выше неё в Ку Инду никого нет, вот и называют в её честь кучу всякой нашей еды.

— Фобос, я пойду спрошу у недзуми, — девушка встала и направилась к одной из девиц.

Тоширо мысленно решил закрыть рот и много не болтать, чтобы не выдать себя с потрохами. Вернувшись с двумя огромными мисками, девушка взяла палочки и принялась есть. 

— Как тебя зовут? — спросила она, прожевав и приложив салфетку к губам.

— Тоширо, — ответил Хитсугая, давно приметив, что вторыми именами в Сомниа Мунди предпочитают не пользоваться, если только не хотят указать принадлежность к своему роду.

— Сильное имя, прям как у кэнсеев в Хигане, — сказала девушка, — что-то вроде «посвятить себя истинному Пути» или «никогда не иметь любовных влечений»!

— «Книга пяти колец» – это единственная книга, которую ты читала в детстве? — насмешливо спросил Фобос, дрожащими пальцами зацепив маленькую рыбку и отправив её в рот.

Девушка не очень радостно хмыкнула.

— Я Уна. А моего друга зовут Фобос. А ты здесь...

Она не успела договорить, потому как Сарра, доев положенный ужин, решила наконец-то приложиться к сладостям. Подняв голову и увидев сидящую напротив девушку, она подскочила на месте, громко вскрикнув.

— Ундине?! 

Округлив глаза, девушка прикрыла руками рот. Фобос зашикал.

— Давай ещё на весь город заори, рогатая!

У Сарры открывался и закрывался рот. Она стояла, тупо тыкая пальцем в Ундину.

— Вы знакомы? — спросил Ичиго.

— Наши семьи дружат, — пояснила Ундине. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— А ты? Тебя же отправили в изгнание!

— Я и в изгнании. Меня отправили в замок на болотах, якобы отбывать своё наказание, но на самом деле я приходила в себя после... сама знаешь, чего. 

— Тогда что ты делаешь в «Толстом Демоне»? — не унималась Сарра.

Ундине помялась перед тем, как ответить.

— Мы сбежали из замка. Всю жизнь мною помыкали, говорили, что делать, а я и слушалась. Хватит, больше так не могу. Я не позволю кому-то решать мою судьбу. Мы возвращаемся в Ку Инду, нельзя отсиживаться на болотах, когда на пороге война.

— Решение ещё не принято.

— Земля и Воздух уже собраны и готовы двинуться в любую минуту, — сказал Фобос, — это вопрос времени.

— А если духи-хранители не договорятся вновь? — скептично спросила Сарра.

— Договорятся, — ответил подошедший сзади парень.

Сняв капюшон, он обнажил яркие рыжие волосы. Он очень походил на Фобоса, только был выше и, казалось, старше. Тонкие губы его растянулись в улыбке, показав белые клыки.

— Деймос! — радостно воскликнула Ундина. — Ты всё-таки пришёл! А остальные?

Парень шуточно поклонился.

— По вашей просьбе, госпожа, я собрал всех. Они уже на пути домой.

— Я рада. 

— Что значит, духи-хранителил договорятся? — допытывалась Сарра.

— Стихия, кто это у нас! — наигранно удивился Деймос. — Неужели сбежавшая невеста! 

Мгновенно вспыхнув, Сарра подскочила на месте.

— Заткнись! Не смей меня так называть!

Деймос сел за стол рядом с Ундине и позволил наполнить свою пиалу саке. Залпом опрокинув в горло, он продолжил:

— Мои источники сообщили, что на следующем Совете Высших решение точно будет принятно, и все знают, какое. Будут не только духи-хранители. Будет некто пятый.

Тоширо осенило.

— Это Карин. — сказал он, обращаясь к Ичиго. — Это точно она.

  
Перехватив поудобнее овечку, Карин взмахнула огромными ножницами, громко клацнула, и небольшой ком шерсти упал на разложенный брезент. Овечка не дрогнула, глаза с горизонтальными зрачками не расширились от ужаса. Отрезав ещё один пушистый ком, Карин подумала, что стрижка овец, наверное, самое приятное и увлекательное занятие во вселенной. Направляясь к Деметрии, она ни за что бы не подумала, что императорский приём окажется именно таким. Их не встретили пышной процессией, не почтили высокопарными речами и роскошным обедом в золотом дворце, в их честь не запустили хлопающие взрывы цветов. Всё оказалось просто и скромно, но очень уютно и даже как-то по-домашнему.

Деметрия показалась Карин воплощением женственности. Она была одета в длинное платье из вуали с охровым подкладом и прорезями для рук. На шее платье застёгивалось изящной брошкой в виде ветви рябины. Волосы Деметрии не были уложены в сложную причёску, поэтому они каскадом струились вдоль спины, пряча в блестящих каштановых локонах налившиеся бутоны цветов. Позади неё, у высоких ажурных дверей во дворец, стояли трое духов из свиты. Вопреки женственной и элегантной Деметрии, они выглядели очень вычурно и преувеличенно, совсем как актёры кабуки. Поприветствовать духа-хранителя Земли вышли только Карин и Юзу, лис Раку предпочёл остаться в каюте. Из-за этого Юзу выглядела сильно расстроенной и подавленной, а ещё очень уставшей. Карин подумала, что пора прекратить смотреть за этим мучением со стороны и поговорить с сестрой, хотя бы выслушать, потому что посоветовать что-то касаемо отношений она не могла. Основываться на опыте шестилетней давности было довольно глупо.   
Осведомившись о самочувствии, Деметрия пригласила их на открытую террасу, где они пообедали сочными фруктами, отпили свежие нектары и немного побеседовали ни о чём. После трапезы она изящно встала, позволяя слугам тут же очистить стол.

— Когда усталость ударяет в ноги, и голова забита разными мыслями, я ухожу далеко в Поруганный Лес и посвящаю себя приятным мелочам: пошиваю одежду, плету украшения, измельчаю цветы и растения, чтобы сделать оттенки для глаз и губ. Однообразная работа успокаивает, пока разум разбирает мысли, опрятно укладывая их на полки шкафов памяти. Я вижу, что вы запутались в огромном бумажном ворохе. А сейчас сезон стрижки летучих овец, что спускаются к нам с воздушным островов Ку Марут. Позвольте пригласить вас со мной в Поруганный Лес, это очень увлекательное действо. 

Юзу отказалась, сославшись на огромную усталость и попросилась в свои покои. Деметрия кивнула, мягко улыбнувшись, но Карин заметила, как исказились лица прислуги, спешно удаляющейся спиной к дверям. Её сестра только что нанесла духу-хранителю своим отказом оскорбление. Карин попыталась подать Юзу глазами знак, чтобы та передумала и не совершала такой ошибки, но та быстро удалилась, не взглянув на сестру и даже не дождавшись слугу, который бы проводил её до комнаты. Высоко подняв подбородок, Деметрия посмотрела на Карин. Она была ненамного выше девушки, но сейчас, казалось, выросла в несколько раз. Деметрия ещё раз улыбнулась, хотя глаза остались холодными. Поступок Юзу действительно её задел. 

Но, кажется, в лесу скверный настрой совершенно улетучился, и дух-хранитель вновь стала лёгкой и изящной, даже слегка игривой. Пробежавшись по узкой тропке, они вдохнули сильный лесной запах. Здесь пахло осенью, и деревья вокруг стояли, одетые в роскошные манто из жёлто-оранжевых, переходящих в красный и коричневый, листьев. Земля была сырой и висел небольшой туман, но было тепло и совсем не промозгло. Выбежав на поляну, где уже лежал приготовленный брезент и огромные портняжные ножницы, они взглянули в серое небо, увидев там огромные пушистые шары с полупрозрачными крыльями, как у стрекоз.

— Держи, — сказала Деметрия, подав Карин деревянный свисток в виде быка, — свистни, и они спустятся.  
Пригубив свисток, Карин изо всех сил дунула, но звука из деревяшки не вырвалось, скорее это было нечто шипящее с неприятными хрипами. Девушка сомневалась, что хоть кто-то мог её услышать. Но овечки в небе бросились врассыпную.

— А ты вспыльчивая натура, — просипела Деметрия, потирая уши. — Это было очень громко и резко, нас весь Пантеон услышал, я уверена. Так ты их только спугнёшь.

Взяв обратно свисток, она протёрла его платком и прислонила к пухлым губам, нежно выдыхая. Звук, разнёсшийся из свистка, теперь походил на шум тополей знойным летним днём. Прикрыв глаза, Карин окунулась в лёгкие, слегка мажущие своим прикосновением, воспоминания о летних каникулах в Каракуре. Не было людей, не было улиц и магазинов, не было стадиона, были лишь каштаны и тополи. И их шелестящий разговор.

— Голос дан не для того, чтобы пугать, но для того, чтобы дарить тепло. Даже если ты выражаешься через свисток. — сказала Деметрия, смотря в небо.

Через несколько минут, они уже обнимались с мягкими и блеющими шарами летучих овечек. Они лезли к Карин, топчась в земле парными копытцами, бодались крупными носами и прижимались приятным щекочущим мехом, умоляя освободить от тяжести и жара шерсти.

— Сейчас, ну сейчас, — искренне и, наверное, поистине счастливо смеялась Карин, — пропустите, да дайте же взять ножницы. 

Первые две овечки стриглись худо и медленно, но, как только она смогла приноровиться, дело пошло быстрее, и шерстяная куча на брезенте начала расти. 

— Почему этот лес называется Поруганным? — спросила Карин, щелкая ножницами.

— Мать Природа краснеет перед тем, как сбросить одежды. Знающие поймали прекрасный момент смущения и запечатлели в вечности, — певуче отозвалась Деметрия, отпуская постриженную овечку. — А ты краснела в свой первый раз?

Карин смутилась, но ответила.

— Конечно.

— Тебе понравилось?

Покачав головой, Карин коснулась тонких крылышек очередной овечки, но та недовольно одёрнула их. Почему Деметрия спрашивает об этом? Может, потому, что Карин сегодня сама вспоминала свои прошлые отношения? Она поражалась своей открытости и готовности поделиться своей старой, но очень личной и глубокой проблемой с духом-хранителем Земли. Деметрия излучала особенную ауру, ей хотелось обнажить и доверить свою душу. Может, поэтому лес называется Поруганным? Мать Природа сбрасывает одежды не только в прямом значении, но ещё и метафорически. Человек ведь тоже часть природы.

— В фильмах и книгах, — продолжила Карин, — это описывается совсем по-другому, красиво и страстно. Любовники наслаждаются друг другом. А я... если честно, я ничего не почувствовала. Ни в первый раз, ни во второй, ни в последующие.

Деметрия понимающе улыбнулась.

— Писатели и поэты любят идеализировать.

Зажав шерсть слишком сильно, отчего овечка дёрнулась и пискнула, Карин почувствовала, как что-то внутри неё сломалось. Она не могла остановить себя говорить, голос начинал срываться.

— Я чувствовала себя ущербной. Неправильной, не способной... чувствовать. И мне даже было не у кого спросить, у меня не было близких подруг, а мама умерла, когда я была очень маленькой. Подойти и спросить Юзу? Обсуждать такое не принято в нашем обществе, я пыталась найти ответы в интернете, даже следовала некоторым советам, но все тщетно! Это... плохие воспоминания. 

— Ты бросила того мальчика? Из-за этого?

— Я соврала ему, что хочу больше времени уделить учебе и что у меня нет времени на отношения. Но на самом деле я чувствовала себя недостойной его. Из-за того, что я не могла. И если честно... я боюсь заводить новые отношения, потому что эта... проблема вернётся вновь.

Деметрия склонила голову.

— Ты не одна. Многие женщины приходят ко мне, бросаясь в ноги и умоляя им помочь. Это действительно запретная тема даже у нас в Сомниа Мунди, её не обсуждают за утренним чаем. Жёны лгут своим мужьям, что идут ко мне просить дитя, но на самом они просят о другом. Они просят научить их чувствовать. Но это не так-то просто. Нам не повезло родиться такими сложными.

Судорожно вздохнув, Карин утёрла в уголках глаз несуществующие слёзы и вернулась к стрижке.

— В твоём сердце прекрасный цветок пустил свои корни, — сказала Деметрия, заглядывая Карин в глаза.

— Да, — призналась она.

Карин не услышала, как Деметрия поднялась, как подплыла к ней и нагнулась, нежно касаясь горячими губами лба. Вздрогнув, девушка резко отпрянула, выронив из пальцев ножницы.

— Я благословляю тебя. Да найдёшь ты гармонию с собой и своим телом.

— Как ты можешь с ним общаться? Он же младший брат этого... — возмущалась Луна, нервно ходя из стороны в сторону, — этого...

— Зефиринуса? — докончила Дайра, сидя за огромным неровным столом из камня, пробегаясь глазами по свиткам и чеканя сверху свою кроваво-красную печать. 

Избегать скопившейся работы больше не представлялось возможным, поэтому, вернувшись в Ку Инду, они сразу же приступили к своим обязанностям. Дайре предстояло одобрить и поставить печать на тысячах прошений (большинство из которых уже задним числом, поскольку в их положении одобрять нужно было немедленно, а уж потом протоколировать). Дайра была очень благодарна Жемчужному святилищу, которое самоотверженно взяло правление в свои снежные руки; помогал и Пантеон, хотя боги уже давно ничем таким не занимались. Раньше всем этим занимался Дилювиум. Сейчас же всё, что он мог предоставить, это огромная сохранившаяся резиденция с просторным кабинетом, в котором они нашли важные бумаги и документы, а также спасённую от мародёров печать духа-хранителя. А ещё у Алмерикуса был очень удобный стул, хотя каменный неровный стол Дайре решительно не нравился. 

— Мамору, — позвала Дайра, — все запрошенные подорожные готовы, передай их богу Суйдзину, он раздаст их вернувшимся духам.

Мамору вздохнул, безэмоционально оглядев несколько ящиков, доверху наполенных деревянными табличками с алеющей печатью: двумя древними, мудро закрученными иероглифами, которые сейчас уже никто не мог прочесть. Но он помнил значение, Дайра как-то говорила ему. Иероглиф сверху означал кровь, а тот, что снизу – слёзы. Кровь и Слёзы. Жестокость и Милосердие. Суть Ку Инду. Суть духа-хранителя Воды.

— Он ужасный! Чужой, не наш! Не водись с ним, прошу тебя, — не унималась Луна.

— Успокойся, хватит, — тихо сказал Мамору, кладя руку ей на плечо и слегка сжимая. 

Дайра, казалось, вообще не слушала свою помощницу, продолжая молча заполнять бумаги. Сейчас долг был для неё важнее пустых разговоров. Из-за этого Луна злилась только сильнее.

— Несколько веков ты любила лишь Рюдзина и была верна ему. И что, как только он умер, ты тотчас позабыла о нём и заглядываешься на других? На этого?.. Рюдзин любил тебя, всё прощал. Знаешь, кто ты после этого? — в гневе прошипела Луна, вытирая выступившие слёзы.

Всё, что она запомнила после – как быстро от бумаг оторвались холодные синие глаза. Резко поднявшись со стула, Дайра рявкнула:

— Замолчи!

Холод жёстко укусил шею, и Луна глухо упала, головой ударяясь о каменный пол. Комната вокруг теперь больше походила на морозильную камеру, нежели на рабочий кабинет. Стены, стол, ящики с подорожными и даже бумаги – всё покрылось слоем инея. Мамору услышал, как что-то треснуло.

— Вы думаете, что я ничего не замечаю? Кто вы такие, чтобы кривить рот? Дети, не более. Вы ничего не знаете. Не родились ещё, когда мы уже были знакомы.

Присев обратно на стул, Дайра даже не изменилась в лице. Она снова не чувствовала холод. Силы постепенно возвращались к ней, а с ними и колючий темперамент.

— Ты слишком жестоко с ней обошлась, — сказал Мамору, поднимая Луну на руки и прижимая к себе. — Ты знаешь, как сильно она была привязана к Рюдзину. Он заменил ей отца. Того самого дурного Цукуёми, который натворил кучу бед и заточил родную дочь в небесной клетке. Луна ещё ребёнок и просто ревнует. Где же твоя мудрость?

— Я никогда не отличалась этим качеством, — выдохнула Дайра, легко проводя пальцами по массивной золотой печати.

— Ты могла выбрать Нотуса с самого начала. Ты ведь находила у порога белую змею задолго до того, как подрос сын Ао Шуня.

— Я же сказала, что я никогда не отличалась мудростью. Ничего не пойму, пока не загублю сотни судеб.

— Ты сегодня не в настроении. Народ Ку Инду меняется?

— Давно, — ответила Дайра. — Кстати, что с Дилювиумом?

— Ещё не выбрали нового лидера. Без Алмерикуса им тяжело. — сказал Мамору, собираясь уходить. 

Нужно отнести Луну в лазарет, а потом вернуться за подорожными.

— Я нашла личный дневник, который вёл Алмерикус, — вытащив из запаха кимоно вырванные листы, начала Дайра. — Прочитала весь его путь погружения в пучины безумия, лучше никому этого не видеть. Но в нём есть и очень интересные сведения. В последних своих записях он пишет об особой миссии Зефиринуса на остров Ураго, где, как ты знаешь, находится пещера, ведущая прямиком в Ад, и о том, что духу-хранителю Воздуха понадобилось там делать. А ещё Алмерикус писал, что Зефиринус очень боялся силы и вознесения клана Дилювиум. Этот старик всегда желает всё держать под своим контролем, поэтому он решил позволить Дилювиуму собрать огромную армию, а потом убрать лидера и самому стать во главе. Против духа-хранителя не восстанут. Ты понимаешь, Мамору? Алмерикус знал, что Зефиринус собирался убрать его любым способом.

— Нас переиграли? — спросил Мамору, хмурясь.

— Кто знает. Зефиринус не ожидал моего появления, поэтому армия ему не досталась. Теперь он пытается заставить меня проголосовать за войну. Он и Деметрия.

  
Приоткрыв сёдзи, Карин заглянула в купальни. После стрижки летучих овец она, умиротворённая и довольная, сменила юката Ку Аруса на лёгкое платье Ку Ида: изысканный наряд тепло-розового цвета, украшенный на рукавах и подоле цветами вишни. В нём Карин, несмотря на то, что всю жизнь была пацанкой, почувствовала себя самой прекрасной и женственной девушкой по вселенной. Она понежилась в мягких пуховых перинах, усыпанных круглыми подушками и выпила несколько чайничков белого чая. Видимо, Деметрия предпочитала жить с большим комфортом, отвергая жёсткие футоны, поэтому все гостевые комнаты были оснащены такими вот пуховыми грудами. Это было странно, но Карин нравилось. Она ощущала себя ребёнком, узнавшим, что такое прыгать на кровати в отсутствие родителей.

Перед ужином она договорилась с Юзу искупаться на горячих источниках, которые находились на территории Дворца Высоких Сосен, и сейчас, открыв сёдзи, она увидела уже сидящую по плечи в воде Юзу.

— Как водичка? — спросила Карин, развязывая полотенце и пробуя волнующуюся поверхность большим пальцем ноги. 

— Замечательная! — ответила Юзу, поправляя на голове мокрую тряпочку. — У неё такой красивый цвет и приятный аромат.

Вдохнув полные лёгкие, Карин почувствовала, как лёгкий ягодно-сосновый запах пропитывает её тело. Зайдя в горячую воду, Карин ощутила, как кожа от удовольствия покрывается мурашками. Юзу старалась улыбаться так искренне, как только могла. Но видимые синяки под глазами и нервный тип скрыть было невозможно.

— Как ты? — спросила Карин, пододвигаясь ближе.

— Держусь, — призналась сестра, — а ты? 

— И я.

— Скоро мы отсюда уберёмся?

— Уберёмся? — не поняла Карин, застыв с тряпочкой в руках.

— Именно. Это ведь не наши разборки, да? Тебя сюда занесло случайно, и я отправилась тебя вернуть. Мы нашли друг друга и теперь можем наконец-то вернуться домой. Карин-тян, это не наши миры, мы здесь чужие. Раку со мной солидарен.

— Раку? — переспросила Карин. — А он тоже отправится с нами в Каракуру? Ничего, что он дух, и его жизнь намного длиннее наших с тобой вместе взятых? Как вы собираетесь жить?  
Возведя глаза к небу, Юзу пыталась не сорваться.

— И ты начинаешь, сестра? Я не желаю пока об этом думать. Что-нибудь придумаем, я уверена. И не переводи стрелки на Раку, я сейчас спрашивала тебя. Когда мы вернёмся домой?

Когда? Спросив себя об это, Карин поняла, что на самом деле она ведь сама этого хотела. Она желала поскорее вернуться в Каракуру, но ничего к этому не предпринимала. Она думала, что всё как-то само разрешится, что... Карин врала себе. На самом деле она уже давно решила сначала во всём разобраться. Правда стала для неё важнее родного дома. Карин могла бы прожить все свои годы в Японии, стать медсестрой, удачно или не очень выйти замуж за врача из её клиники, родить двое детей и постепенно состариться. И ей не нужно было бы знать, что её отец происходит из аристократической семьи загробного мира, а её мать буквально принадлежит к другой расе. Но Карин нужно знать. Карьера медсестры?! Чёрт возьми, да она ненавидела перспективу всю жизнь проработать в клинике отца. Выйти замуж и родить детей? Это вообще про неё? Здесь она хотя бы... нужна, что ли. У неё есть какая-то особенная сила и важные корни, ей доверили вершить судьбу мира. И Карин должна променять это на жизнь медсестры?

Они решили сменить тему, переключившись на обсуждение погоды и нарядов, что им подарила Деметрия. Пока ни одна из них не была готова что-то решать.  
Искупавшись, Юзу оседлала тонкогого серого оленя и отправилась в город, где обосновался Раку. Она сказала, что он готовит для неё нечто особенное сегодня вечером, но обещала вернуться ночью. Юзу выглядела такой счастливой, когда говорила о Раку, даже несмотря на все их ссоры. Карин почувствовала, как в её груди что-то защемило. Ей тоже хотелось парня, также сбегать к нему в город на свидания, ссориться и мириться, мило болтать и прижиматься к его телу по ночам. Тоширо ведь сейчас в Готее-13, да?

Она вернулась во дворец и поднялась на летнюю терраску, где её уже ждала Деметрия на ужин. Дух-хранитель Земли, судя по всему, была веганом и сыроедом, поэтому на стол подали овощи и фрукты. Карин не отчаивалась. Небольшой детокс никому не помешает. Блюда были красиво оформлены, а вид на закат открывался просто прекрасный.

— Как искупалась? — поинтересовалась Деметрия, приглашая за белый ажурный стол.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, что пригласили нас.

— Поешь сегодня цитрусы. Они улучшают запах кожи.

Послушавшись, Карин пододвинула себе тарелку нарезанных дольками апельсинов.

— Завтра на рассвете мы отправимся в город Нисса-Тэр, где на горе Ак-Нисаэ состоится Совет Высших.

Кивнув, Карин положила в рот дольку и слегка поморщилась. Апельсин был немного кисловат, но ей такие нравились. Каждая мысль о Совете Высших заставляла её пальцы холодеть, поэтому Карин старалась о нём не думать.

— Синигами жестоко с тобой обошлись? — спросила Деметрия, ожидая, пока слуга с лохматыми белокурыми волосами, закрывающими глаза почти полностью, нальёт ей в кубок вино.

Карин прищурилась. Слуга очень напомнил ей одного поехавшего продавца сладостей, который стал их опекуном после смерти отца и ухода Ичиго. Проследовав за взглядом Карин, Деметрия посмотрела на слугу. Тот, низко поклонившись, быстро удалился.

— Он недавно здесь, ещё не научился быть незаметным. — пояснила дух-хранитель. — Не злись на него.

Опомнившись, Карин сказала:

— Синигами жестоко со мной обошлись, когда узнали, что я владею необычной силой и могу представлять опасность их государственному строю.

— Ты считаешь это справедливым?

— Конечно, нет! Зачем вы спрашиваете?

— Потому что с нами тоже обходятся несправедливо. Мы заточены здесь, словно птицы в клетке. Только в отличии от них, мы непозволительно долго живём. Разве можно, скажи мне, просто взять и заточить кого-то в клетке или даже... в мече? Мы хотим быть свободными, расправить крылья и летать на воле. Рзаве многого мы требуем? Разве плохо желать лучшей жизни? Мы уже ослаблены и больны скукой и бездельем. Бесцельным существованием. Нам всё равно на самих себя. Посмотри, Дайра вернулась в Ку Инду, знаешь, что сделал её народ? Ничего. Ни до неё, они не пошевелили пальцем при тирании Алмерикуса, а теперь при Дайре просто начали возвращаться и отстраивать свои дома. Духи потеряли вкус к жизни, они больше не хотят жить. Всё Ку Инду поражено этой заразой. Нам нужна цель, чтобы жить. Духи всегда были подле людей, а боги помогали справиться с невзгодами. Нам нужна свобода.

— Нужна, — согласилась Карин. — Но разве обязательно развязывать войну?

Деметрия склонила голову.

— Ты думаешь, они нам позволят открыть клетку и просто вылететь?  
Покачав головой, Карин вздохнула. Нет, не позволят. Совет-46 точно нет. Если уж от нее за потенциальную опасность решили избавиться, то что сделают с теми, кто представляет реальную и серьезную угрозу всем мирам? Только полное уничтожение. Общество Душ не будет ни с кем уживаться. Но, может, хотя бы попытаться?

Дворец Высоких Сосен был построен в глубине леса, вдали от нежеланных взглядов и злых разговоров, потому как Деметрия оказалась приверженницей чистоты, причём во всём: она ела только плоды природы, пила воду из целебных источников, носила натуральные ткани, произведённые без насилия над животными и растениями, а также избегала любого негатива. Она не ругалась, не сплетничала, не слушала ничего, что могло бы её разозлить. Юзу показалось, что дух-хранитель словно боялась чего-то. Деметрия заботилась о себе, как о первом ребёнке, которому тщательно стираешь пелёнки, кормишь только самой здоровой едой и только по расписанию, с хлором вымываешь всю квартиру, решаешь, какие смотреть фильмы и какие читать книжки. Только ребёнок не является комнатной орхидеей, за которой нужен особый уход. В свои четырнадцать он всё равно полезет на тот самый сайт, чтобы посмотреть фильмы для взрослых. И в этом нет ничего плохого.

Чтобы выбраться в город, в котором поселился лис, Юзу пришлось выпросить у конюшей что-нибудь, на чём она могла бы быстро домчаться до Шамбалы. Ей выдали серого молодого оленя с огромными, расходящимися в стороны, ветвистыми рогами. Запрыгнув ему на спину, Юзу спрыгнула вниз и двинулась в город. Олень бежал резво, отбивая копытами ветер. Если бы в Мире Живых были такие средства передвижения, Юзу бы с радостью отказалась от машин.   
Шамбала оказался большим, построенным в форме кольца городом в индийском или тибетском стиле. Он не был похож на другие города, все здания – от храмов до купален – были выполнены в форме многоярусных ступ со множествами выходов и внутренних залов. Стены храмов были украшены узкими, полуприкрытыми глазами, словно исподтишка, но неустанно наблюдающими за городом и его жителями. Несколько богатых зданий, судя по всему, домов богов были построены в форме мандалы.

Быстро влетев внутрь и застучав копытами по улице, Юзу помчалась по главной улице. Раку обещал встретить её у огромного фонтана на центральной площади. Но на месте его не оказалось. Обогнув фонтан, Юзу слезла с оленя и остановилась в нерешительности. Тут из ниоткуда под ногами вспыхнуло, и перед ней оказался маленький белый лисёнок с ритуальным рисунком на лбу.

— Иллюзия? — удивилась Юзу, нагибаясь к животному и замечая его полупрозрачность.

Лисёнок, покружившись три раза, бросился прочь. Остановшись за углом одного из зданий, он оглянулся и посмотрел на Юзу.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошла за тобой? — догадалась она.

Взяв оленя за поводья, Юзу последовала за животным. Шла она не очень долго, петляя между зданиями и пролезая в узких проходах. Добежав до места назначения, лисёнок забежал в таверну под названием «Ранголи» и поднялся вверх по каменной лестнице. На входной двери был нанесён древний молитвенный орнамент из разноцветной порошковой краски: огненное солнце, в центре которого распускался оранжевый цветок. Юзу зашла следом, оказываясь в не очень шумном, осещённым сотнями свеч, зале. Несколько духов сидели за столами и дымили из стеклянных кальянов, даже не обращая на неё внимания. На втором этаже стояла полутьма, и Юзу еле разглядела белое полупрозрачное пятно, ведущее её в дальнюю комнату. У самой двери лисёнок с хлопком испрарился, оставив после себя маленький порванный листочек.

Со скрипом приоткрыв дверь, Юзу вошла внутрь и услышала тихие перебирания струн. Кто-то играл на кровати, укрывшись в тени струящегося палантина. Приблизившись, Юзу отодвинула ткань, увидев расслабленного и немного растрёпанного лиса. Его янтарные глаза сверкали в темноте. Растянув губы в белоснежной, клыкастой улыбке, он запел:

— Глаза твои, что мёд гречишный, сладки...

Юзу, присев на край кровати, не смогла сдержать восторженный вздох.

— ...хочу тонуть я в них, как в озере лесном...

Голос у Раку был красивым и чистым, он плавно переливался, становясь то громче, то сливаясь с музыкой. Пододвинувшись ближе, Юзу широко улыбнулась, чувствуя, как по щекам потекли слёзы. В последние дни они то и делали, что ссорились. В какой-то момент она даже начала сомневаться, что у них вообще есть шанс. Будто они отстраняются друг от друга, будто сдаются. Ей даже порой казалось, что Раку всё равно на неё, его не интересуют её желания. Но сейчас, глядя на лиса, Юзу осознавала всю глупость своих домыслов. Чёрные полосы бывают у каждой пары. 

Сообщив, что отправится медитировать, Тоширо оставил Ичиго и Сарру переваривать ужин и слова их новых знакомых. Новость о том, что теперь им придётся лететь прямиком на Совет Высших, очень разозлила молодую драконицу. Устроив истерику, она металась по комнате, кричала и топала ногами, пока не села в углу и не замолчала. Ичиго остался с девочкой и устроился в другом углу, чувствуя, что не может сейчас её бросить.

— Почему ты не хочешь видеть этого... как его... Зефиринуса?

— Он хочет жениться на мне, — тихо буркнула Сарра, не поворачиваясь.

Ичиго подскочил на месте, в шоке уставившись в угол, где сидела девочка.

— Жениться? — закричал он. — Ты ещё ребёнок! Это незаконно!

Повернувшись, Сарра с недоумением посмотрела на него.

— У драконов взрослость начинается со ста лет, а мне уже сто сорок девять. Я старше Ундине, ей только сто двадцать четыре. Я не маленькая, просто у меня такой характер. Меня не растили как главу клана, а выбрали только три года назад, когда отец окончательно разочаровался в моём старшем брате.

— Так, значит, он принуждает тебя? — спросил Ичиго.

— Зефиринус, да сгинет его имя, знает, что мы не имеем права ему отказать, поэтому и пользуется своим исключительным положением. Когда меня вызвали к нему, я ещё ничего не знала. Он пригласил меня за стол, угощал сладостями и много хвалил, а потом... потом я сама не поняла, что произошло. Он уже стоял рядом, нагнулся ко мне и... своими морщинистыми губами... — девочка скривилась от омерзения, — коснулся моего лба. Я почувствовала, как словно молния прошибла всё тело, и убежала, обернулась драконом и улетела, куда глаза глядят. Воздушный путь привёл меня ко входу в Пустоши, и я вспомнила про дедушку с бабушкой. Только они могли меня понять.

Сарра подняла на Ичиго свои небесно-голубые глаза, мерцающие в свете свечей, и у того сердце облилось кровью. Он крепко прижал её к себе.

— Никакой Зефиринус тебя и пальцем не тронет. Я не позволю ему, — злился он, глядя во мрак стен и представляя себе этого старика, — я защищу тебя.

Маленькая светловолосая девочка из чужого мира напомнила ему собственных младших сестёр, в те самые года, когда они ещё жили все вместе под одной крышей. Такие же маленькие, беспокойные, нуждающиеся в защите, хотя и сами этого не осознающие. В груди защемило. Ичиго впервые почувствовал, как скучает по своей семье. Как бы он хотел сейчас вернуться в семейный дом, сесть за стол и попробовать фирменное карри от Юзу, переброситься фразами с вечно недовольной Карин, словить испанский стыд с гротескного поведения отца. А ещё вновь увидеть портрет матери. 

Укладываясь спать, Карин чувствовала внутри себя смутную тревогу. Пытаясь отбросить все мысли, она закрыла глаза и прислушалась к ритму своего сердца. Когда она уже погружалась в небытие, в голове словно кто-то зашептал:

_«...не, всё – что тебе показывают – правда. Не всё – что ты слышишь – истина. Наши глаза и уши могут запросто предать нас, но разум и внутреннее чутьё – никогда. Не рассматривай красивые цветы на поверхности, зри в корень. В хитрых речах и во вкрадчивом выражении лица редко встречается гуманность...»_

«Знакомые слова, — подумала Карин, уже не соображая, — но я не помню, кто мне их говорил»

«Эх, дева, — отозвалось в голове знакомым голосом Судзуки Акаги, — а ведь ты обещала их запомнить.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do, ut des; facio, ut facias – даю, чтобы ты дал; делаю, чтобы ты сделал. Формула римского права, устанавливающая правовые отношения между двумя лицами. Ср. с рус. выражением «Ты мне — я тебе».


	21. scio me nihil scire

_Было это в тридцать восьмом году эпохи Масок, седину мне в бороду, если это не так. Один молодой морячок по имени Зено поспорил со своим братом, что сможет дойти до концов Безмолвного моря и вернуться обратно. Одним утром, когда небо было окрашено багрянцем, совсем как сейчас, взял Зено парусную лодку и вышел в воды из родной Солнечной Гавани, древнего града, что стоит на западном бреге Ку Ида. Позволил молодой моряк ветрам самому нести по волнам лодку, потому как по поверьям путь к пустым землям найти невозможно. Дорога должна найти тебя сама. Как только лодка Зено скрылась за горизонтом, более никто его и не видал. Немногие смельчаки после него решились отправиться в опасное путешествие, но те, кто всё-таки отдал свою жизнь в руки судьбы, больше никогда не возвращались._   
_(Морская байка)_

_Шёпот может услышать каждый, будь то мудрец, генерал, торговец или бродяга. Шёпот – это, когда ты вдруг просыпаешься утром, трапезничаешь, одеваешься. Выходишь из своего обиталища, покупаешь билет на летучий корабль и отправляешься в Солнечную Гавань. Там берёшь парусную лодку, садишься и уплываешь далеко за горизонт, навсегда исчезая в Безмолвном Море. Услышавшие шёпот, ни с кем не разговаривают, изъясняясь знаками. Ни с кем не обсуждают своих намерений. Они просто уходят._   
_(Из сказа «Пустота на чашах весов», написанная неизвестным автором в эпоху, что предшествовала эпохе Масок)_

Они шли уже часа два, не меньше, шагая по припорошённой снегом земле, но могучие хвойные деревья не заканчивались. Они были в предгорьях, и местность вокруг никак не вязалась с субтропиками Нисса-Тер, обдуваемым влажным морским бризом. Тоширо нахмурился. Всё произошло так быстро, что он даже не успел опомниться. Воспоминания в голове смешались в один густой суп, заледеневший и раскрошившийся, когда они с Карин, гонимые встречными ветрами, завертелись в небе и на полном ходу впечатались в мёрзлую землю. Если бы не огромные лапы ветвей, смягчившие падение, и не серебристый ящер, которого Тоширо оседлал в последние минуты, снег бы уже давно покрывал их бездыханные тела белоснежным саваном. Картинки кровавой помятой морды бедного животного неприятно всплыли в памяти. Тоширо подавил подкативший к горлу ком.

Рядом, еле перебирая ноги, влачилась Куросаки, потерянно оглядываясь по сторонам. Если бы он не держал её крепко за руку, Тоширо был уверен, то девушка тотчас же опустилась бы на землю и больше не вставала.

Они не разговаривали. Хитсугая всё ещё пребывал в шоке после событий минувшего дня. Или даже дней. По виду Карин нельзя было точно сказать, стабильна ли её психика и обрёл ли её разум свою целостность вновь. Девушка не подавала признаков осознанности, выражение лица было абсолютно бездумным, а взгляд пустым. Тоширо надеялся, что ей просто нужно больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Мысли о том, что токсичное снадобье могло не сработать и вконец уничтожить личность девушки, он не допускал.

Она же Куросаки, в конце концов.

Такие прямо из челюстей смерти выпрыгивали в последнюю секунду и ничего. А тут всего лишь... всего лишь расщепление, или как там?

Белое туманное солнце стремилось к Западу, а сосновый пейзаж всё не менялся. Тоширо вновь оценил ситуацию, в которую они попали. Огромный опыт синигами, как любил поговаривать Шунсуй, не растворялся в бутылях саке. Для начала им нужно было найти убежище, а уж после беспокоиться о питье и пище.

Он ещё раз осмотрелся. В горах можно было отыскать пещеру, развести огонь и более-менее спокойно поспать. За всё время, что они блуждали здесь, им не повстречалось ни единой живой души, ни зверья, ни даже жука. Тоширо сильно сомневался, что здесь вообще хоть кто-то мог обитать. Он прислушался к внутреннему чутью и не удивился, не почувствовав хоть каплю духовной энергии. Хотя анимусы всегда, осознанно или нет, скрывали уровень своей реацу, Тоширо был убеждён, что никто сейчас тайно не рыщет между деревьев в поисках неосторожных путников. Холодная, пропитывающая сыростью насквозь, местность застыла в мёртвой тишине.

Чем выше они поднимались, тем промозглее становилось. И если Хитсугая спокойно переносил низкие температуры, то Карин грозил серьёзный риск обморожения. Сняв с себя пёстрое, украшенное кленовыми листами, хаори, он укутал в него несопротивляющуюся Карин и туго подпоясал. Пальцы и щёки у той покраснели от мороза. Это было плохо.

Поднимался ветер, пронизывая сырым холодом. Занималась пурга. И без того разреженный воздух, от которого вело голову, стал совсем уж колючим. Взяв Карин на руки и сильно прижав к себе, Тоширо резко подпрыгнул ввысь и устремился в горы. У него оставалось не так много сил, но их должно было хватить на то, чтобы преодолеть это расстояние.

Им повезло, что пещера нашлась почти сразу же. Влетев внутрь, Тоширо остановился и прислушался. Здесь никого не было. Карин, потеряв сознание, рвано дышала у него на руках.

Положив девушку на холодную землю, Тоширо оставил её на свой страх и риск и вышел на поиски пропитания. Сверху обзор был гораздо лучше, и он быстро отыскал неподалёку озеро, чья рябая от ветров поверхность ртутью отражала небо. Наполнив флягу, собрав немного серых орехов и клюквы, нарвав молодых хвойных веток для отвара, Тоширо вновь прыгнул вверх, несясь в пещеру. По дороге обратно краем глаза он заметил узкую тропку, змейкой ведущую в сторону вершины. Это означало только одно: они с Карин здесь не единственные живые существа.

Приземлившись на вытоптанную землю, Тоширо увидел на обочине каменную табличку, укрытую кустами папоротника и багульника. Подойдя ближе и отодвинув пушистые листья, он прочитал выгравированные на скрижали слова:

_«Знаю, что ничего не знаю...»_

Фраза была написано теми же древними знаками, что и на входной тории. Значит, место, где им не посчастливилось оказаться, тоже принадлежало к той старой эпохе Сомниа Мунди, что и Пустоши. А те земли, как ему рассказали на Совете Высших, опустели и стали пристанищем для отверженных сразу после великой войны. То бишь, больше тысячи лет назад. За камнем он нашёл котелок и несколько завёрнутых в огромные листы кусков вяленого мяса. Кажется, хозяева этих мест всегда были готовы к непрошеным гостям и даже приготовили им небольшие подачки.

Нарвав ещё и узких, с загнутыми краями листов багульника, чтобы сделать чай, Тоширо с неприятным чувством беспокойства и дискомфорта отправился обратно. Карин встретила его всё в той же позе, что и когда он покинул её. Разведя костёр и соорудив небольшой подвес для котелка с водой, в который Хитсугая накидал собранных трав, он сел на холодную землю и перевёл дыхание. Перебившись куском мяса и ягодами с орехами, он почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, хотя живот слегка крутило. Даже путешествуя по Ку Ида, они жили в относительном комфорте, останавливаясь на постоялых дворах и ужиная в местных харчевнях.

То, что произошло на горе Ак-Нисаэ... стал ли он предателем для Общества Душ? Он поступился долгом, оставляя за спиной всё то, чем он жил сто лет. И ради чего... Тоширо обернулся, проверяя состояние Карин. Та мёртвой тушей лежала на земле.

Предал ли он самого себя?

Вздохнув, Тоширо наполнил флягу горячим отваром и мигом выпил его. По телу разлилось приятное тепло, особенно хорошо было в животе. Почувствовав сонливость, Хитсугая лёг на землю, подложив одну руку под голову, а другой прижимая к себе Карин. Засыпал он с мыслью о том, что завтра нужно бы подняться вверх по той тропе и проверить, куда она ведёт.

Снаружи вовсю выла пурга. 

Когда Хитсугая проснулся, в пещере было ещё темно, хотя он знал, что уже наступило утро. Он давно привык ложиться и вставать в одно и то же время, и даже тяжёлые условия сменившейся обстановки, несколько бессонных ночей, проведённых в Пустошах, не смогли подорвать устоявшийся декадами порядок.

Карин ещё спала, и Тоширо не решился её разбудить. Засунув флягу за пазуху и подвязав к поясу меч, он вышел из пещеры. Предрассветное небо серело у горизонта, с востока медленно выплывало туманное, но ослепительно белое солнце. «Интересно, а солнце ли это в самом деле? — подумалось Хитсугае. — Сколько вообще существует солнц и лун? И можно ли их так называть? Может, это совершенно другие небесные тела, решительно не связанные с теми светилами из людского мира?» Тоширо потёр лоб. Его нечасто тянуло на философские размышления, в Готее-13 созерцанием природы, всецело отдавая себя потоку мысли, любили заниматься старики.

Он вдруг ощутил, как сильно повзрослел с тех пор, как в одно солнечное весеннее утро его назначили капитаном. Осознание до сих пор не приходило к нему, а сейчас он вдруг понял, как мало общего имеет с тем вспыльчивым мальчишкой лет десять-пятнадцать назад.

Тоширо вновь нахмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

Сейчас ему нужно было спуститься к озеру, которое за ночь успело покрыться тонкой ледяной кромкой, наполнить флягу, чтобы потом умыться и позавтракать. После этого он вернётся в пещеру, разбудит Карин, они поедят и двинут в путь. Табличка, которую он вчера обнаружил, определённо на что-то указывала или даже куда-то вела.

Возвратившись в пещеру, Тоширо застал Карин сидящей на коленях, тупо уставившись странным взглядом в стену. Всё в ней было какое-то чужое, инородное, уловимое в застывших блестящих глазах, согбенной спине, сильно расправленных кистях рук. Карин всегда сидела и стояла, горделиво выпрямившись, часто сжимала руки в кулаки, особенно, когда нервничала. Взгляд у неё был жёсткий, но никогда – жестокий. Не было в нём этого засаленного блеска.

— Куросаки? — осторожно позвал Тоширо, застыв на месте.

Она обернулась слишком резко и удивлённо, как будто впервые услышала своё имя. Миг, и она выровнялась, расслабляя пальцы, и потеплела взглядом. Чужое присутствие исчезло из её глаз.

— Где мы? — еле слышно спросила она, прочищая горло после долгого молчания. — И что ты здесь делаешь?

— Понятия не имею. Мы бежали с острова, где проходил их совет, попали в шторм. Теперь мы здесь.

— Совет? — переспросила Карин, поднимаясь с места. — Ты имеешь в виду Совет Высших? Что произошло?

— Ты... ничего не помнишь?

Куросаки заметно занервничала, напрягая лоб и видимо пытаясь воззвать к своей памяти. Чем сильнее росла паника на её лице, тем очевиднее становился ответ.

— А что ты? Ты как тут оказался? — неуверенно спросила она.

— Мы с Ичиго последовали за тобой, чтобы вернуть обратно.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, Карин пришла в ещё большее замешательство.

— Но Ичиго тут нет.

Тоширо кивнул. Разговор получался нелепым. Судя по всему, девушка ещё плохо соображала. Вздохнув, он вытащил флягу и достал спрятанные за камнями харчи.

— Завтракаем и выдвигаемся в путь. Сначала умой лицо, холодная вода поможет прийти в себя.

Ели они в тишине. Карин без особого чувство жевала вяленое мясо, запивая травяным отваром. Вопросов она больше не задавала. У Хитсугаи после разговора пропал аппетит, и он просто пытался запихнуть в себя съестной источник энергии. Он не знал, сколько им предстояло идти. Быстро позавтракав, они ещё несколько минут погрелись у огня, затем поправили одежду и вышли.

— Погода как в Хигане, — щурясь от света, заметила Куросаки, когда они выбрались из пещеры. — Хотя это совсем не Хиган.

Деревья после ночной пурги, утопали в снегах, дорогу в горы замело, что усложняло путь. Сегодня было ещё холоднее, чем вчера, и Карин жалко куталась в хаори, грея одну руку в горячей ладони Тоширо, а другую просунув под ткань к еле тёплой коже.

Миновав первую скрижаль, они двинулись выше. Тоширо вёл впереди, расчищая ногами снег, чтобы Карин было легче идти. Но она всё равно не поспевала, больно оттягивая руку и постоянно спотыкаясь. Он не оглядывался в её сторону. Боялся обернуться и вновь встретиться с кем-то другим. Нахождение рядом с ней, уже проснувшейся, вызывало в нём необъяснимый, тупой дискомфорт.

Следующая табличка, утонувшая в сугробе, вновь показалась у обочины дороги всего через пару сотен шагов. Подойдя ближе и расчистив снег, Тоширо наклонился, чтобы прочитать текст.

_«Написанная буква остаётся...»_

Должно быть, это были некие философские изречения, направленные на то, чтобы вызвать у читателя определённые мысли и размышления. На Тоширо этот трюк не сработал. На это у него попросту не было времени. Если он позволит себе отдаться глубоким думам, темноволосая и очень слабая особа, непонимающе вглядывающаяся в текст из-за его спины, погибнет от обморожения. Позади скрижали обнаружились мешки со свитками и книгами, но Тоширо даже не раскрыл их. Поднявшись, он зашагал по тропе в гору.

Ещё одно каменное возвышение ожидало их, укрывшись под ветвями невысокого, с чёрными мелкими ягодами, дерева. Тоширо прочитал одними губами:

_«Имя – знамение»_

— Что это за язык? — раздалось сзади, и он вздрогнул.

Интонации в голосе не принадлежали Карин, та никогда не говорила властно и надменно. Сейчас она напомнила ему капитана Кучики в его обычной манере поведения.

— Не знаю, — честно признался Хитсугая, не оборачиваясь, — похож на тайский.

— Некоторые гобелены во дворце Деметрии расписаны чем-то похожим. Вероятно, это то самое старое наречие, которым владеют духи-хранители и ещё некоторые древние кланы.

Тоширо еле слышно выдохнул, услышав уже ту самую Куросаки. Но её состояние его очень беспокоило. Неужели то редкое варево не сработало?

Они с трудом, но смогли подняться ещё выше. Ветры крепчали, задувая в уши и трепля и так лёгкие полы одежды. Карин закашлялась, и Тоширо пришлось вытащить флягу и помочь ей напиться. Они медленно приближались к следующему посланию:

_«Однажды мы все бываем безумны...»_

— Я больше не могу, — сдалась Карин, норовя осесть в снег.

— Нам нужно выбраться отсюда. Эти таблички ведут нас.

Девушку это не убедило.

— Они ведут нас к простому алтарю какого-нибудь бога, не более. Давай вернёмся.

— Если мы вернёмся сейчас, завтра придётся всё начинать заново.

— Я больше не могу, Тоширо. Обними меня.

Он прижал её к себе, такую холодную и ослабевшую. Щёки у Карин покраснели, а губы наоборот окрасились пурпуром. Она была бледная и уставшая. Но всё равно такая красивая. Тоширо прижался к её макушке подбородком.

— Нам нужно двигаться вперёд, — тихо сказал он, но она всё равно услышала.

Растерев лицо, Карин обессиленно вложила свою ладонь в его и вновь позволила себя вести.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что тут написано, — догадалась Куросаки, когда они подошли к пятой скрижали.

— Да, — согласился Тоширо, разглядывая очередное мудрое изречение, — я не знаю, как, но я могу читать эти символы.

— И что тут написано?

— _«Каждый – творец своей судьбы»._

Карин замерла.

— Неужели? — только и выдавила она, помолчав.

За каменной табличкой стояла ещё одна, совершенно гладкая и пустая. На ней не было ни одного знака. Под тяжкий вздох Тоширо выпрямился.

Когда они достигли шестой таблички, ветер вдруг резко прекратился, и в уши ударила звенящая ледяная тишина. От неё на душе стало как-то неспокойно. Рядом со скрижалью лежало большое зеркальце в серебряной, резной оправе. В нём Хитсугая увидел своё испещрённое на остроконечные куски уставшее лицо.

_«Познай самого себя»_ – гласила фраза.

Последняя скрижаль встретила их не на обочине, как остальные, а посередине заметённой дороги. За горными выступами наверху Тоширо заметил тёмные очертания замка.

— _«Помни, что ты...»_ — прочитал он вслух и запнулся, не в силах прочитать последнее слово.

Оно было сильно расцарапано длинной стрелой с ржавым наконечником, которое как раз валялось рядом. Решив не придавать особого внимания фразе, Тоширо прибавил шаг и чуть ли не побежал в сторону замка.  
Тропа с табличками, огибающая горный пик змеёй, вела их именно сюда. В огромный, обветшалый замок с массивной башней в центре. Забыв про усталость, Тоширо метнулся вперёд, и не ожидавшая такого рывка Карин запуталась в ногах и повалилась в снег. 

Огромные ворота со створами, на которых были изображены старинные весы с двумя чашами, были плотно закрыты. Но Тоширо нутром чувствовал, что внутри кто-то есть. Он не понимал как, источников духовной силы поблизости не было. Он просто знал это. Взяв вконец ослабевшую Карин на руки, он закричал:

— Эй! Открывайте! Я знаю, что вы там!

— Я хочу спать... — прошептала Карин, прикрывая глаза, голова её медленно опустилась к нему на грудь.

— Держись, — также шёпотом ответил ей Тоширо. — Если вы не откроете нам, мне придётся прибегнуть к крайним мерам!

Долго ждать не пришлось. Железо раздалось протяжным скрипом, ворота приглашающе лязгнули и разверзлись в противоположные стороны. За ними их уже встречал высокий анимус, облачённый в серый балахон с капюшоном. Лицо его скрывала кипарисовая маска невинной молодой женщины.

— Долог был путь ваш, путники, но замок Петулара стоит вечность, — громогласно разнеслись слова анимуса, и у Тоширо от них заложило в ушах.

С потерявшей сознание Карин на руках, он устремился в сторону необычного замка и его обитателя.

  
В саду мёртвых своей души Карин не нашла никого из его привычных обитателей: Судзуки Акаги не прогуливался по узким тропинкам, любуясь вечно ночным небом, а госпожа Минори Шиба по своему обыкновению не пила чай возле засохшего семейного древа. Карин пару раз позвала их, но ответ холодным молчанием неприятно давил на уши. Ей пришлось обогнуть высокое древо и нырнуть в глубину глицинии. Вьющиеся ветви с серо-розовыми цветками мрачно и безмолвно свисали над головой. Сад оказался совсем немаленьким и уходил далеко вглубь. Чем дальше она шла, тем более жутким и холодным становился сад.

Вскоре цветы перестали раскрываться и освещать дорогу, и Карин пришлось пробираться на ощупь, хватаясь руками за колючие ветви кустов. В обычной ситуации она бы ни за что не пошла вглубь Леса Костей, но сейчас была далеко не обычная ситуация. Поёжившись, Карин выдохнула пар и сделала ещё шаг вперёд. Она почувствовала себя ужасно зябко и неприятно. Сад окружал её мёртвой темнотой и тишиной.

Из кустов вдруг выплыл маленький светлячок и, описав круг у носа Карин, двинулся вперёд, слабо освещая узкую тропинку. Вёл он быстро, поэтому пришлось прибавить шаг и не мешкаться, вновь оставаться наедине с собой в кромешной тьме решительно не хотелось. Светлячок вывел Карин на небольшую поляну, сделал несколько виражей и устремился вниз, пропадая в глубоком колодце, но не угасая. Наоборот, будто набрав силу, светлячок вспыхнул и вырвался в чёрное небо всполохом жёлтого вихря, стремительно закручиваясь в спираль. Это был герб клана Шиба. Вмиг рассеявшись на миллионы мелких песчинок, вихрь закружился вокруг поляны.  
«Вот он, — вдруг осознала Карин, не в силах оторвать взгляд, — смывающий небеса водоворот.»

Её озарило светом и внезапной догадкой. Она бы никогда не поняла этого, если бы не увидела своими глазами, не почувствовала каждой клеточкой тела. Золотой вихрь сгрудился, соединяясь в один большой шар и принимая человеческую форму. Перед Карин возник высокий белоснежный силуэт, одетый в плащ с капюшоном, который отбрасывал тень на всё лицо. На подбородке у него чернела татуировка герба клана Шиба.

— Кто ты? — удивилась Карин. — Я ищу...

— Меня зовут Кусакабэ, — низким голосом прервал её силуэт, но рот его при этом не открылся. Речь, казалось, звучала в самой голове девушки. — Я основал клан Шиба четыре тысячи лет назад.

— Этот клан такой древний?!

— Не такой древний, как сам Король и Общество Душ. Но намного старше Готея-13. В жилах каждого из нашего клана течёт кровь Короля, у нас больше с ним родства, чем у королевской семьи. Они не владеют Его силой. Этот дар принадлежит клану Шиба. И мы должны вознестись в небеса, смывая водоворотом всё, что встретится на пути.

— Мне нужно... — начала Карин, но Кусакабэ вновь её перебил.

— Носящие в своей крови дар не могут разделять свои души с демонами и принимать их в свой священный меч. Твой занпакто никогда не будет осквернён, потому как в нём заключён весь твой клан. В любой момент ты можешь высвободить нас, и мы взмоем в небеса золотым вихрем.

— И как же мне это сделать? — спросила Карин.

— Просто позови нас. Твоя семья всегда с тобой, дитя.

Карин хотела ещё что-то сказать или спросить, но не сделала этого. Учитель Мацуда рассказывал, что дух меча и синигами как части одного целого, очень похожи друг на друга, способны легко и эффективно вместе работать, если договорятся. Для Карин семья всегда занимала одно из главенствующих мест в её личной пирамиде ценностей. Она не могла представить свою жизнь без улыбки Юзу, глупого смеха Бородача и вечно недовольной мины Ичиго. Они всегда были её силой и ориентиром, ради них она была готова свернуть горы. В этом её сила. В семье. И в клане. Теперь Судзуки Акаги, Минори, Кусакабэ и многие другие из клана Шиба – тоже её семья. И за них она встанет горой.  
И духи из Сомниа Мунди, с которыми она познакомилась, давно вошли в её близкий круг. Неважно, что у них нет общей крови, это всё неважно. Важно, что они пришли за ней и вытащили из беды, одели и накормили, развеселили и поддержали. Они тоже стали её семьёй  
Карин наконец-то знала, что ей делать.

Она выпрямила спину, вытаскивая меч из ножен и направляя его прямо в небесную твердь. Облака хмурились, тяжело нависая сверху, готовые пролиться скоро злым дождём.

— Только осторожнее, вы должны пробурить ровный коридор, чтобы не порвать материю. Барьеры сейчас ослаблены, мы можем не просто их снять, а ударной волной разрушить все миры, что не хотелось бы, — тараторил над ухом морщинистый старик, поправляя круглые очки и сползающую конусовидную шляпу.

— Знающий Фосфорентус, вы только отвлекаете её, — шикнул другой старик в мантии с вышитыми звёздами. — Дитя, не слушайте никого и просто сосредоточьтесь. Да выпрямите колени же, наконец!

— Ой, кто бы говорил, знающий Заак Киль! — прыснул знающий Фофорентус.

— Уберите их от неё, — шепнул Зефиринус своей свите.

Мотра и Ао-Бодзу тут же двинулись к старикам, грубо схватив их под руки и уводя обратно в город. Карин осталась одна, стоя на краю обрыва, обдуваемая крепчающим ветром. Позади, укрывшись под навесом мраморной башни, стояли духи-хранители. Зефиринус сосредоточенно сверлил спину Карин, кажется, полностью погрузился в этот процесс. Рядом с ним присела на землю уставшая Деметрия с рассеянным взглядом. Она украдкой зевнула, чтобы никто не подумал, что ей всё равно. Ей не было всё равно, просто она всю предыдущую ночь не спала, готовясь к Совету Высших: принимала расслабляющие ванны, растирала благовония, выбирала наряд и сидела на стуле, пока слуги делали из её длинных каштановых волос произведение искусства. Дайра стояла, прислонившись к стенке и обеспокоенно смотрела в небо. Её слегка потряхивало от осознания того, что ей очень скоро придётся вновь встретиться с синигами лицом к лицу. И в этот раз она не сможет отстранённо спрятаться за спиной Нотуса или ещё кого-нибудь. В этот раз она будет стоять во главе огромной армии и первой ринется в бой. Игни откровенно злился, полыхая огнём из ноздрей и ушей. Вся ситуация ему категорически не нравилась. До самого последнего он не верил, что всё обернётся именно так. Неужели война действительно начнётся через несколько минут? В глубине души дух-хранитель Огня чувствовал страх. Он страшился будущего, потому что не знал, как это – жить иначе. Без барьеров, без холодной ненависти к синигами каждого старика, с возможностью пойти туда, куда хочешь. Что значит: вздохнуть полной грудью? Игни казалось, что он и сейчас может это сделать.

— Поглоти небеса в свой водоворот, — закричала Карин, глядя на серые облака. — _Шиба!_

Золотой вихрь закружился вокруг неё, из кончика меча высвободилась небывалая сила и мощным лучом продырявила небо насквозь. Коленки затряслись от напряжения, пыль поднялась в воздух. Карин почувствовала, как спину прожгло огнём. Её держали за плечи, за руки, за ноги и ступни, обнимали талию и прижимались к затылку. Все члены её огромной семьи, канувшие в небытие, сейчас собрались вместе, чтобы поддержать её в трудном деле.   
В глубине неба что-то разорвалось, ударной волной расходясь в воздухе. Всех отбросило в стороны, ударяя об стены и прибивая к полу. Хрупкие постройки с грохотом повалились на землю, разбиваясь и придавливая собой неуспевших среагировать духов. В ушах зазвенело от напряжения. В воздухе застрекотало и загремело, что-то взрывалось, лопалось и разбивалось, расходясь всё шире. Земля заходила ходуном, заплясала, трескаясь и разверзаясь пропастями. Ударила молния, небо зарыдало ледяным и острым дождём, ударяя лицо презрительными тычками. Подули ветры, снося повозки, вырывая с корнем деревья, снося верхушки острых шпилей гор. На горизонте ярко-красным пламенем вспыхнули вулканы, растекаясь кровью и ревя от словно от боли.

Карин давно бы свалилась в бушующий океан Льдистых Останков, если бы её не держали. Она продолжала твёрдо стоять на ногах, держа перед собой меч, острым концом направленным в небо. Колющим небо, режущим густые облака, пронзающим тонкий шёлк материи между мирами.

Прикрыв глаза, Карин устремилась вперёд. По тёмному коридору она пролетела сквозь зияющую дыру. Голубое, безоблачное небо Сейрейтея озарило её, и, открыв глаза, она ужаснулась. Тысячи острых клинков неслись прямо на неё. Они вонзились в её тело, пронзая руки и ноги, живот и грудь. Карин закричала от боли и ужаса. Всё вокруг потемнело. В голове взволнованно зазвенели сотни голосов. Руки больше не поддерживали Карин. Она почувствовала, как силён ветер, как неустойчива гора и как слабо её собственное тело. Ледяной океан волнами разбивался в пропасти. Трясущиеся колени подогнулись, и Карин свалилась вниз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scio me nihil scire - Знаю, что ничего не знаю (Сократ).


End file.
